High School DxD: The Fallen Devil
by Zavaritia
Summary: How do we know where we're going? Life leads us to unexpected endings sometimes... Powerful!Smart!OC OC x Harem! Issei x Harem!
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts towards the end of Volume 2.**

* * *

_What is destiny?_

_Is it something you are trapped by?_

_Or is it something you are meant to escape from?_

* * *

"...Again Vali?"

"Come on Kaii! Until I meet the Sekiryuutei you are my sparring rival." A handsome young man with dark silver hair and blue eyes replied.

'Nice to know I'm just a sparring partner.' Kaii thought.

Kaii was supposedly abandoned as a child, and was found by the leader of the Grigori, an organization that beings known as Fallen Angels belonged to. He was put in the care of one of the "Cadre", Shemhazai. Cadre were basically leader class Fallen Angels.

It was rather self-explanatory what a Fallen Angel was. An Angel that either sinned and fell from Heaven or someone born from another Fallen Angel.

The world of the supernatural was very real. There were monsters, Angels, Devils, Gods, Dragons and many other beings. Somewhere around 95% of humans were unaware of this, and the other 5% had no intentions to tell the rest. It was better this way, as many things beyond human explanation happened.

Kaii was put under Shemhazai's care because most of the other Cadre were busy, already had children, or had no interest in it. Such as Baraqiel, who had a wife and daughter to look after. ...That had changed some time back, but that's another story for another time.

There was also Azazel, the leader of the Grigori, also known as the Governor General, but he was actually looking after Vali who found himself in a similar situation.

It was discovered years ago that Kaii was a hybrid of a Fallen Angel, and Devil, meaning he had a Devil mother, and a Fallen Angel father (or vice versa). He was very skilled at manipulating light into weapons such as spears and swords, thanks to his Fallen Angel blood, and along with a few others aside from the Cadre, would be considered elite in the Grigori. However, the Devil blood that flows through him was more dominant, and thus would be classified as a Devil before a Fallen Angel, despite his appearance. Additionally, he would be somewhere close to a High Class Devil in strength, like Vali.

Vali was a mystery to everyone aside from Azazel. All anyone knew was that he was half Devil, half human.

Anyways, unlike what you would think, instead of having both wings Kaii had 4 pairs of jet black Fallen Angel wings, and no Devil wings. Devil wings normally looked like large bat wings protruding out of their back.

A rather odd trait about him however, was that his aura had a special "effect" on people. It basically caused one's body to develop terrible chills and in extreme cases cause panic. It was visually intimidating too, being blood red in color which also altered his light weapons to be that color as well.

...Continuing this info dump, Kaii was average sized for someone his age, 17, with a toned physique. He had slightly shaggy, but also slightly straight black hair that reached his neck along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head. Kaii also had red eyes that had slit pupils. Along with Vali, he was quite handsome.

His usual attire is the exact same as Vali (courtesy of Azazel) albeit with different colors. A black leather battle jacket over a v-neck shirt that was red along with gray pants that had black leather protectors over them, and black combat styled boots for men.

To sum it up, Kaii wasn't weak by any means. The thing is, it always seemed as if there's someone stronger than you in this world...

"If you don't do something then I'll just end this quickly!" Vali exclaimed.

Kaii knew what was coming, whether he liked it or not, he got ready for Vali to use his cheat code-like mode.

**"I, who is about to awaken"**

**"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God"**

**"I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream""**

**"I shall become the White Dragon of Domination"**

**"And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!"**

**(Juggernaut Drive!)**

A voice yelled from inside of Vali.

Vali suddenly became wrapped in a blinding white light that seemed limitless, as his aura began multiplying. Kaii had to close his eyes, otherwise he would have probably burned his eyes out... literally.

When he reopened his eyes, Vali stood on the floor of the large and empty stadium that was used as their "sparring room". However, what was different was that Vali was in a white armor that had golden spikes and glowing blue wings. It looked like a miniature robot Dragon basically. This was known as Juggernaut Drive, a trump card of sorts for Vali.

Vali charged towards Kaii like the battle maniac he was, but Kaii was ready as he pulled out his pairs of wings and began to fly circles around Vali.

_SWISH!_

Vali's head started to spin, as Kaii was zooming around him, while jumping off high walls.

Kaii suddenly stopped, and formed a bow made of pure light.

!

He unleashed a rapid fire of light arrows right at Vali!

...

All to no avail though because Juggernaut Drive's thick armor protected against such measly attacks.

Kaii tried to step back but-

...He hit the wall.

_SMACK_

He quite literally facepalmed.

"I fucked up!"

"Don't care!" Vali shouted.

Kaii looked at him with half lidded eyes, giving up.

_TAP!_

**(Divide!)**

Kaii dropped to the floor and panted heavily knowing fully what happened.

Vali was the _Hakuryuukou;_ the White Dragon Emperor.

Which meant he was born with the Sacred Gear, a Longinus called "Divine Dividing_". _Longinus were Sacred Gears capable of killing Gods, and there were only a few of them. Anyways, it was a very useful Sacred Gear, as the Heavenly Dragon, Albion was sealed in it.

There were two "Heavenly Dragons". They were Dragons with powers that rivaled God and Satans themselves. Even surpassing some. Heavenly Dragon class is considered one of the highest possible power tiers, so it was quite formidable to say the least. There were two Heavenly Dragons: Ddraig the Welsh Dragon, and Albion the Vanishing Dragon.

In the past, these two Dragons fought a fierce battle, which was eventually interrupted by the armies of the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils during their own respective war. In a fit of rage, the two attacked the armies and their leaders. In the end, the two Dragons lost their bodies and were sealed into Sacred Gears.

Similarly to Albion, Ddraig was sealed into a Longinus class Sacred Gear, called the Boosted Gear.

When Vali's Sacred Gear said "**(Divide!)**"it meant Kaii's power was cut in half with the physical contact and given to Vali. But he could only use it once every 10 seconds, and he could only hold so much.

As the Hakuryuukou, Vali was "destined" to fight with his rival the Sekiryuutei; the Red Dragon Emperor who had the Boosted Gear. The two Sacred Gear were polar opposites.

Sacred Gears were a very interesting matter in the world. Azazel had countless years of research poured into them, and still had hardly any progress.

They were known as God's Artifacts. God of the Bible has bestowed these weapons only to humans, for unknown reasons. All that's known is that they were partially made to enact miracles on Earth.

Many influential and powerful people in human history have secretly had one. Despite being so, Sacred Gear users had many weaknesses, none more than the fact that if one had their Sacred Gear removed... death was the penalty.

Sacred Gears came in many shapes, and with many powers. The highest tier of them were the Longinus.

Although, it was possible for half-breeds to have them if they were at least partially human, or other circumstances. For example, if a human were to be born with one, and was reincarnated into a Devil through "Evil Pieces".

Evil Pieces were chess pieces, used to resurrect someone as a servant for a Devil master. They were usually High Class and Ultimate Class Devils.

'Vali is getting really impatient lately to fight the Sekiryuutei...' Kaii thought.

Another thing he thought of was that Vali was lately leaving at random times and sometimes not coming back for days at a time.

This was intensified slightly by the fact that Kaii didn't trust people that much, due to events from his past that he and a few others knew about.

As such, he wanted to hide some of his abilities from most people. Even Azazel didn't know what his "trump card" was. Only his personal little team.

Unlike Vali he didn't care about pride, because he _guaranteed _that Vali's pride will be his downfall someday. But in reality nobody really could try to predict Kaii, that's always his advantage, deceiving people. This would end up biting him in the ass much later on though.

"That's enough for me Vali. I really don't like fighting you when you use that cheap mode. Then again if you didn't have it where would you be?" Kaii mused with a hint of sarcasm.

"Say what you want, I'm still stronger than you." Vali countered.

"Whatever." Kaii threw up his arm while walking away.

* * *

"Yo, Azazel." Kaii greeted as he walked into a luxurious looking room. It was one of Azazel's rooms in the headquarters of the Fallen Angels. The Grigori, which was stationed in the Fallen Angel territory of the Underworld. The Underworld was to put it bluntly: "hell". It's where the Fallen Angels and Devils naturally resided.

To go further into detail, the Grigori was an organization by Azazel and the Fallen Angels who fell with him long ago in the past. It was not limited to Fallen Angels however. Orphans like Kaii and Vali, Sacred Gear wielders and many others.

Building upon what was said before about the Heavenly Dragons, there was indeed a war between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils.

This was almost thousands of years ago, but as one would expect the three sides got into a conflict, that escalated into a huge war.

Devils in particular had a disadvantage because both Angels and Fallen Angels could use their weapons to light to attack and basically smite the Devils. Light weapons were deadly poison to them, and were their biggest weakness next to stuff like holy water.

However, the first side to retreat from the war was in fact the Fallen Angels, after they lost a good portion of their forces aside from leaders. After that, Azazel had become more peaceful and didn't like to fight much anymore.

The war in the end left all sides with irreplaceable casualties.

The Fallen Angels lost a large percentage of their population.

The Devils lost their original leaders, the Satans: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus.

And worst of all: the Angels lost God. Yes, the very one who created them had died during the war, under strange circumstances where he suddenly weakened.

As for how Kaii felt about this, it was pretty simple for someone his age. War sounded like no fun, so of course he wouldn't be into that. He did like fighting at times and had a bad habit of getting into it like Vali, but he had more self-restraint than him. All in all, he was more laid back with the situation, and was actually on good terms with people from both of the other factions.

Since then, there have been incidents between the factions, and unfortunately most of those accidents came from the Fallen Angels' side.

A recent incident happened in the town Kuoh in Japan...

...A tall man appearing to be in his twenties's with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee turned around in his chair to look at Kaii. He had purple colored eyes.

"Oh, Kaii what did you need?" The man, Azazel asked.

"After that last spar with Vali I got wondering about the current Sekiryuutei, do you know who or where he or she is?"

"Yeah." Azazel made a file appear via a magic circle. "His name is Issei Hyoudou and attends Kuoh Academy in Japan. An incident occurred as I sent a team to keep an eye on him for his Sacred Gear, but they decided to start some stuff in Gremory territory with him and ended up killing him. The next heiress to the Gremory clan, Rias Gremory reincarnated him as her pawn it seems."

In other words, some Fallen Angels who went off the rails decided to eliminate him, rather than going through the trouble of watching him. Also, the town Kuoh was under the watch of one of the larger Devil houses, Gremory. Their next heiress, Rias Gremory, was someone Kaii had heard about, but never directly met. From what he heard though, he completely understood everything about her and how she worked.

"Oh wow that's a shame, it seems the lower ranked Fallen Angels are acting up a lot recently. Anything else?" Kaii asked.

"Oh that's just the beginning, get this... the one who betrayed us, Raynare, thought it was just a basic Twice Critical Sacred Gear, so she never finished the job and then had the nerve to attempt to remove the Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" from a nun who happened to be friends with Issei Hyoudou! I'll skip the boring stuff but he kicked her ass with just a few boosted attacks!"

"Doesn't surprise me really... Raynare was not the brightest one around here. She's dead, I'm assuming?"

"Of course. But that's not all, apparently the Gremory and Phenex families had some arranged marriage between Rias and some boy from the Phenex clan so they battled in a Rating Game to see the outcome. Of course the Sekiryuutei made it interesting but he really stood no chance against a Phenex with barely any training. As a matter of fact, tomorrow night is the engagement party in the Underworld. You wanna go? Of course I can't but you can."

A Rating Game was simply a competition between two Devils with a peerage of servants. In many ways it resembled chess.

Kaii crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them and sighed. "Why not I guess? Whenever a Longinus is involved, something crazy is sure to follow."

"Think so? From what I've seen of the boy I would say he's got something up his sleeve for the Phenex." Azazel said with a sly grin.

"Who's the boy from Phenex?"

"Riser Phenex."

Kaii's right eye twitched at hearing that name. The two had never personally met, but from a few Rating Games of his that he saw, he could see that Riser was cocky due to being immortal. He descends from the Phenex clan that inherited the power of the legendary Phoenix and its instant regeneration of body parts.

"Hou, well tell me the outcome, I got stuff to do. Tamiel wants me to attend one of his business meetings..." Azazel replied with a sad face.

"Sucks to be you now. Anyways, I'll be off in the morning so if Shemhazai asks where I am, just say training. I would much prefer him not to know about this. He has a way with punishing people..." Kaii shivered terribly.

"I got you covered."

"Thanks Azazel." Kaii said as he disappeared into a magic circle.

* * *

On the day of the engagement party...

A blood red magic circle appeared in a royal-looking bedroom in a colossal mansion that belonged to the Gremory family in the Underworld.

In the room, a handsome young man who appeared to be in his early twenties's with shoulder length crimson hair and blue-green was sitting in a chair relaxing. This was Sirzechs Lucifer, who used to be the heir to the Gremory house.

So he was Rias Gremory's older brother by blood, but for various reasons was selected to be the Maou Lucifer.

Humans knew them as Satans. They were four individuals picked to be leaders of the Underworld, with the titles of Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus.

Unlike the previous ones, the current ones were not of royal Devil blood. The original Maou's bloodlines had died out following the aftermath of the last war in the Underworld.

Now, Vali's existence was kept a secret for some reason by Azazel. But Kaii was known by all Fallen Angels and known by select few Devils, such as the Maou.

They didn't mind him being a hybrid and Serafall Leviathan actually believed he could be one of the necessary pillars to actual peace between some of the factions.

"Hello Kaii-kun, is there something you need?" Sirzechs asked in a polite tone.

"Yes, and also I apologize for dropping in without notice. Isn't Rias having an engagement party tonight?"

Sirzechs looked a little shocked that he knew, but wrote it off.

The Devils didn't know about Kaii's power, and they had no clue he was allied with the Grigori. He lied to them and said he was from an independent Extra Devil family. Abaddon in particular.

"Yes actually... I'm not exactly thrilled about who she must marry though..." Sirzechs said with a sigh.

Kaii crossed his arms. "You got a plan?"

Sirzechs nodded his head. "I was going to have Grayfia drop off an invitation to Issei Hyoudou, her new Pawn, and see what he can do. He's the Sekiryuutei you know."

Grayfia was his wife.

"You think he can actually win? Through Balance Breaker maybe?"

Sirzechs scratched his head. "How do you know about Balance Breaker?"

Balance Breaker, also known as the Forbidden Move, was the evolved form of Sacred Gears where their full power could be released.

A Longinus such as Issei's Boosted Gear would immensely spike in power with a Balance Breaker.

Vali's Juggernaut Drive was almost a by-product of Balance Breaker, although it was something exclusive to his Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear that unleashed the hidden power of the Heavenly Dragons at a cost.

Azazel hypothesized that Balance Breakers are a bug in the system created by God of the Bible, and literally meant what it is. It can upset the balance of the world with ridiculous means.

Kaii started to sweat bullets. "Uh... well I was watching the game and I just kind of just knew about Balance Breakers through common knowledge."

Sirzechs nodded. "I suppose that does make sense."

Good thing he such an airh- _easy going guy_.

"Well I need to have Grayfia send this, so I'm going to prepare. Oh, I'm guessing you came here to get an invitation?"

Kaii tilted his head. "You sure are good at reading my mind. So, could I?"

"Consider it done."

Sirzechs made a paper appear from a magic circle and pointed at the time listed on it. "It's at this time. I'll be going now."

He quickly hurried out of the room... almost seeming panicked.

Well that was to be expected, Grayfia was the one with the balls in their relationship.

Kaii looked at the paper and sighed. "Guess I should go kill some time."

* * *

Kaii walked down a sidewalk in the town that Rias and Issei were from: Kuoh.

This wasn't his first time visiting the town actually. A friend of his who also happened to be in the Grigori was attending Kuoh Academy's college division. That was a story for a later date though.

"What to do, what to do..." He wondered as he passed by some people.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

'I sense two really small auras coming from a few blocks away. I suppose that must be Hyoudou and that nun Azazel spoke about with the Twilight Healing. I guess nothing is here after all...'

!

He froze as he felt something he was feeling lately.

...It felt like someone was watching him.

Kaii walked into an empty alley and looked around, but the feeling was gone.

He checked around again and hesitantly shrugged it off.

As he went to leave, he froze in his tracks again, and swung his head around.

There was a noticeable presence in the outskirts of the town.

'It looks like there's a Stray Devil around here. I guess I can have some fun after all!' Kaii thought to himself with a smile.

After making sure no one could see him, multiple black wings sprouted from his back, as he zoomed through the sky to the outskirts.

The wind lashed against his face, as he got a better view of the city.

"It's actually pretty nice looking."

Although it looked peaceful, the town had strong connections.

After gazing at it, he silently landed outside of an old run-down warehouse.

He made a wry smile as he walked inside with his wings out.

"Who's there?!" A loud voice bellowed.

"Hello, hello." Kaii greeted.

This was one ugly Devil. It was a man with bull characteristics and reminded Kaii too much of something he'd seen in a cheap old movie.

His eyes widened at Kaii's multitude of wings.

"A leader class Fallen Angel?! I-I didn't mean any disgrace!" The man started to get a fearful look in his eyes.

Kaii continued his wry smile. "Sorry, I'm no leader."

The Devil snickered, "Good... that means I can kill you without worrying!"

Wow, generic right off the bat, huh?

The man charged at Kaii with higher than normal speed and completely made the floor he was standing on start crumbling.

Of course Kaii dodged by simply floating up into the air.

_LEAP!_

To Kaii's surprise, the Devil jumped right up to him!

"All you have is raw attack. How in the name of Maou are you supposed to win like that?"

The stray Devil angrily proceeded to up his speed and attack Kaii in a fury of punches and kicks that could barely be seen with the naked eye-

But it was useless as Kaii _was_ too fast to seen with the naked eye.

Kaii dropped down to the broken floor, and danced around it, leading the Devil in a circle.

**SMASH!**

The stray slammed his left foot into some rubble, causing it to collapse even more.

"Some shitty Fallen Angel playing around with me..." He growled under his breath.

Kaii's eyes noticeably sharpened in response to that.

After completing one more circle, the young man stopped right in his tracks.

"I could have ended this before you even got the idea of attacking me but I wanted to have some fun, but fighting an opponent such as yourself who only uses raw power and has little mental stability is boring beyond belief. Oh well." Kaii said as he pointed below the Stray Devil.

"What the...?! WHEN DID YOU-"

There was a larger than average magic circle below him and he couldn't move all of a sudden!

"How... how are you able to use Devil magic?" The stray asked while being in complete shock.

"It doesn't really matter. If you're wondering when you stepped on one of my Devil traps, it was right from the beginning. As soon as you attacked the floor I set it then and just led you around to it in a 360 degree circle while dodging you. Simple, no?"

**BOOM!**

He simply flew up and snapped his finger, as the magic circle detonated taking out the Stray Devil and a portion of the warehouse in the process.

He landed a few blocks away and stretched while making a whining sound. "He didn't even wake me up..."

...

Kaii glanced back and processed the fact that he just blew up a fucking building.

'Azazel should cover that. I think. Yeah, definitely.'

After pouting for a minute, Kaii used a magic circle to change into a white dress shirt with the top 2 buttons undone along with black dress pants and shoes.

And off he went to the engagement, however...

After he left, a figure dropped down to where he was standing.

"Fate is finally starting to work I see."

This figure leaned against a rail and watched the town, as the moon rose in the night sky.

Around this time, Issei would be waking up, and start his plan.

Of course, this individual already knew that would happen.

"I've already seen this play out a few times..."

* * *

The Underworld. It was about as big as the human world, although it was in a different dimension inside the same world. However it had much more landmass as there were no oceans.

The sky would look turquoise during the day due to a creation by the Four Great Satans, in order to help new Devils that were reincarnated. At night it would return to its normal color of a dark purple, to signify night. In order to further help the new Devils, an artificial moon was created.

It currently was night, and the sky shined.

Kaii was inside the Devils' territory, and was waiting inside a mansion that belonged to the Phenex family.

He was able to enter the Devils' territory due to his cover, but it was for no malicious reason or anything. It was simply the state of affairs between the factions that caused this, and he didn't want to be cooped up by the Grigori all the time.

'Is the whole idea of being fashionably late attached to every damn Devil?!'

Kaii had his arms crossed as barely any others were present, despite it almost being time.

But before he could do something that likely would've been stupid, Riser's family appeared from a magic circle that was orange and had fire surrounding it.

"Well this is going to be awkward." Kaii said under his breath as he smiled at them.

"Eh? Who are you? You seem a bit early." Riser Phenex questioned. He was a tall and handsome man that looked a bit older than him with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Sorry about that, my name is Kaii and I'm from an Extra Devil family. Nice to meet you Riser Phenex." Kaii said with the biggest fake smile anyone's ever seen.

"I don't remember you being on the list, um let me see... you said your name was Kaii?" Lady Phenex asked as she looked at a list in her hands.

She was a beautiful woman that appeared to be in her twenties with dark blue eyes and blonde hair that was done up very high with ornate decorations.

Before Kaii could start freaking out the door opened behind him and people started to walk in.

Notably, Rias Gremory's peerage and Sona Sitri, the heiress to the Sitri house. She was a bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, a black bob cut hairstyle and violet eyes.

"Well no matter. Now I have things to attend to, and your father is also busy. So you two enjoy the party." Lady Phenex said to her daughter and son before quickly leaving.

Her daughter was Ravel Phenex, who looked like a teenage version of her, but with her hair in a twin-drills style.

As soon as she left, Ravel began to aim a small killing intent towards Koneko Toujou, the Rook of Rias' peerage.

She was a petite girl around 15 or 16 years of age with white hair and hazel colored eyes. She reminded Kaii of a cat, and he sighed as he figured it out. Typical cat vs bird rivalry.

'Girls are terrifying when they get this way.' Kaii thought to himself while walking away awkwardly.

After escaping the war between those two, he found a large crowd surrounding someone.

It was a tall man with a big body and distinctive violet eyes and black hair. His name was Sairaorg Bael, also known as the strongest young Devil. He was at the party with almost all of his peerage.

Kaii looked at him and noticed something. Sairaorg was actually nice in comparison to other Devils of high status. Of course it's not like he could assume that after seeing him just once, but it was more of a hunch after seeing him communicate with people.

Everyone turned to the center of the large room when a fiery flash sparked, and revealed a familiar person.

Riser appeared in his white dress at the front of the party room and officially welcomed everyone.

As he went on and on about "welcome noble families" and "this is my soon to-be wife Rias", Kaii noticed Ravel looking incredibly happy and/or proud.

Next to him was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with long crimson hair, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. This was Rias, and it was instantly noticeable that she was Sirzechs' sister. Currently, she looked very pissed, and for good reason.

'Nobles...' Kaii thought with a comical sigh.

As soon as it got started everyone turned around to see a boy fighting through some guards and barging in the room.

"Oh? Who is that?" Sairaorg asked with interest.

"Issei Hyoudou, I think. The current Sekiryuutei. He is in Rias Gremory's peerage." Kaii answered.

"So he's here to crash the party huh?" He said with a chuckle.

At that moment Sirzechs Lucifer and his Grayfia Lucifuge, a beautiful woman that looked as if she was in her early twenties with silver hair and matching colored eyes in a maid outfit appeared via magic circle and smiled to everyone.

...But not before Issei claimed Rias' virginity for his own.

Kaii tilted his head and nodded slowly. 'So thaaaat's how it is between them...'

Issei was apparently Kaii's age as well, and had short brown hair and light brown eyes. The two for a quick second glanced at each other, not sure what to think.

"What is that man thinking?!" Ravel asked while looking a little disgusted and a little shocked.

Kaii couldn't help but laughing at Issei's ridiculously perverted nature.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Riser demanded.

"I arranged for this to happen, because I was quite frankly let down by the Rating Game." Sirzechs said before everything got out of control. "I think it's time we see who's really stronger, considering my sister's pawn who has been a pawn for no more than 2 weeks almost defeated the 'Great Phoenix'."

"Fine! After I burn him to a crisp then this all ends!" Riser said with too much confidence.

"If you win, Sekiryuutei, what would you like as a reward?" Sirzechs asked.

"All I want is for the marriage to be over and Rias Gremory to be free!" Issei responded.

"Alright you two, head out back and we'll get this started." Sirzechs ordered.

'Hmm, this would be a good chance to see it after all.' Kaii thought while putting on a pair of fancy glasses that were remotely connected to Azazel, and also allowed communication.

Of course he didn't normally wear glasses, but it was a good opportunity for Azazel to get a peek at a Sacred Gear, which of course was his fanaticism.

Kaii headed out the front and walked around the back without anyone seeing him and sat next to where Ravel, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Sirzechs' parents were. He kept a bit behind them so only Sirzechs, Grayfia and Ravel could know he was there.

"Alright Azazel, can you see what's going on?" Kaii whispered.

"Yeah, for barely any training with his Boosted Gear he seems confident." Azazel's voice quietly answered. "Thanks for remembering this by the way. I forgot to tell you to do it earlier."

"Don't mention it. Anyways, the Boosted Gear huh? Is it similar to Vali's Divine Dividing?"

"No, they actually have almost complete opposite Sacred Gears. You know what the Divine Diving does, but the Boosted Gear instead doubles your power every 10 seconds, and is known for being a good support as it can transfer power once boosted. And as always it has a Balance Breaker, which in this case is Scale Mail, like Vali." Azazel explained.

'Hmm, for just a Mid Tier Longinus to be this useful. I wonder how strong the top ones are...' Kaii thought.

The fight began and Issei activated his Balance Breaker and went into his Scale Mail, but it wasn't complete. Azazel instantly realized what was happening.

Issei's Scale Mail was slightly similar to Vali's in the sense it was Dragon styled armor, but instead his was red and gold with emerald colored jewels on it. Also, Issei's did not have any wings on it.

"It looks like he sacrificed his arm since he hasn't deactivated it since he got here. Before you ask Kaii, since the Dragon inside his Sacred Gear is alive, he was able to sacrifice a portion of his body in order to gain more power for a very short time. I would guess for him he has anywhere between 10 and 20 seconds."

Everyone kept quiet as they saw Issei and Riser go at it, really knocking each other around. Only a few people took notice that his Boosted Gear was counting down, and deduced what it meant.

He had less than 10 seconds to win this.

Issei and Riser exchanged furious blows, and it was clear that Issei had the upper hand, but Riser kept on regenerating.

With 4 to go Issei delivered a blow to Riser's face that caused the latter to look frightened for the first time.

Riser suddenly reacted... strangely.

Everyone including Kaii looked surprised as Riser's body reacted very strongly to it and wailed in pain.

"A holy crucifix?!"

"Azazel, is he immune to it in that arm because it's the Dragon's arm?" Kaii asked.

"Yeah, that was definitely... unexpected. But he better hurry, his time is almost up and he won't be able to boost many more times after."

And just as he predicted, Issei's armor ran out.

But before Riser could finish him, Issei held the cross in his left hand which the red gauntlet of his Boosted Gear was on, and splashed holy water on it!

**[BOOST!]**

The jewels on his gauntlet began to glow like a rainbow, as Riser begged for mercy.

"Screw you!" Issei shouted as he slammed his fist into the Phenex's stomach.

"GAH!"

Riser violently coughed up blood as he was sent back a few meters.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel shouted as she sprouted wings of fire and flew down to grab him.

It was clear that Issei had won.

Kaii looked down and noticed Rias running to a heavily damaged Issei.

"He's weak but very crafty. I think I'll pay the Gremory group a visit tomorrow night." Kaii whispered.

"Kaii? Hello? ...Eh whatever." Azazel asked before hanging up.

Kaii put the glasses away and disappeared by magic circle before anyone noticed him.

Once again, someone was watching him.

This would be a recurring theme for some time.

But this person-

_It was just some game to them_.

* * *

About a day later, Rias, her peerage and Sona were walking outside of the large Kuoh academy. Sona seemed to be congratulating Rias and the others, as the rest of her peerage was not present.

You see, the town of Kuoh was actually split between the two. So, Rias would take care of things at night, and Sona during the day.

The two also had authority in the school. Rias' family owned the school, but Sona was the Student Council President. Rias was just the club leader of something called the "Occult Research Club". Basically a cover for her peerage.

Kaii was standing on top of the school, watching them. 'How can I go down there and challenge them without it coming off as creepy?'

He got a better look at the other three members of Rias' peerage that he didn't quite see back at the party. Of course everyone present was wearing the school outfit

One was a pretty girl with long blonde hair. This was Asia Argento, the nun who had the Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing".

The next was a handsome young man his age with short blonde hair and gray eyes. His name was Yuuto Kiba.

Kaii crossed his arms at the sight of him, simply because he knew nothing about him or what he could do. Although the same went for all of them aside from Rias, Issei and Asia.

The last one made his eyes widen.

She was beautiful, and looked to be about Rias' age. She had a very voluptuous body. Very long black hair that was tied up with an orange ribbon and violet eyes. Akeno Himejima.

Something was familiar about her and he couldn't shake the feeling.

He forced his wings to spread, and landed in front of them all.

Issei and Akeno glared daggers at him, as Rias and Sona narrowed their eyes.

Issei and Akeno had personal grudges against Fallen Angels, so it made sense for them. However, Rias and Sona narrowed their eyes due to noting the number of wings he had.

"Rias Gremory? Sekiryuutei?" Kaii questioned. "...I'll take that as a yes."

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

It seemed that he had forgotten seeing him back at the party.

Rias and Sona quickly got in front of everyone and motioned for them to step back.

Kaii crossed his arms as a shallow red aura circled around his feet. It was his Devil aura. He was purposely showing it off to let them know what he was.

"So you're a Devil and Fallen Angel hybrid?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't be any worry to you." Kaii responded and then turned his stare to Akeno.

"Did you come here to threaten us?" Rias calmly questioned.

"Nah, just to fight. It's up to you how you want to do this. But I would recommend you all attacking at once."

Akeno seemed to strongly dislike those wings of his, much to his curiosity.

"Who are you? Who are you allied with? Is this an act of war?" Rias demanded.

Kaii froze for a split second when he realized it.

This was an act of war!

He made a stupid smile aimed at his own stupidity. 'Consequences be damned at this point I guess.'

"No this isn't an act of war. And... if you beat me I will tell you all about me, who I work for and-" Kaii turns to Issei with a smirk. "-everything I know about the current Hakuryuukou."

Issei's gauntlet automatically appeared on his left arm and a voice began to speak from within it.

**[The Vanishing Dragon has already awoken?]**

"Oh you must be Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon? And yes he has, for quite some time now." Kaii answered.

A really, really long time actually.

"What makes you think we'll accept this?" Sona asked.

Kaii formed a spear of light that was blood red and aimed it at Akeno.

"You don't have a choice."

Before Kaii got an answer Kiba appeared behind him with a sword that seemed to try and suck up his light spear.

Kaii catapulted up into the air to escape from it.

'A holy eraser sword? Coupled with that speed, he's definitely a Knight.'

**[Boost!]**

As Issei began to charge up, Rias and Sona covered him and began to throw destruction magic and water magic towards Kaii.

To be exact, they weren't just regular types of "magic".

Magic in particular was broken down by the type it was derived from.

In this case, it was demonic magic, used by Devils. It was powered and manifested through creativity, whereas other types of magic were usually through logic and other things such as a scientific formula.

Rias in particular was using the Power of Destruction. It was an ability originally from the House of Bael. As the name suggested, it was a form of demonic energy that granted the user explosive attacks to annihilate things. It was black and red and quite fearsome.

Sona's was just water-based magic that was weaker than Rias', but came in higher speed and more consistency.

Kaii easily zoomed around in the air, dodging them all.

'I see you want Issei Hyoudou to transfer power to you. Well considering he has no weapon besides his fists, he has no chance against me-' Kaii's thought was interrupted as he noticed Akeno launched a lightning bolt towards him from his blind spot.

Kiba smiled as he saw three large masses of energy going towards the boy.

But his smile soon turned to disbelief as Kaii formed a defensive magic circle in each hand.

Kaii started spinning counter clockwise, which in turn formed a perfect 360 degree barrier!

Just as he wanted it to, the magic attacks simply bounced off him and landed nearby taking out a few trees.

Kaii gazed back at Akeno and finally realized it. "That lightning was awfully familiar. Are you related to Baraqiel?"

"DON'T EVEN BRING UP THAT NAME!" Akeno screamed while madly throwing lightning bolts at him.

In the flurry of attacks, he deduced that she was Rias' Queen, seeing as Asia staying so far behind and doing nothing was obviously a Bishop, unless of course she had two.

He just put his hand forward as he nimbly dodged them all.

"Cool off."

He put his hand on her face, and used a magic wave to hit her pressure points, causing her to fall unconscious.

Before she fell to the ground, he grabbed her and laid her on it with a perplexed expression.

Baraqiel did supposedly have a family before, but he never heard the details of it. Judging by her reaction, she definitely knew him. So why the extreme hatred?

Issei gritted his teeth and looked towards Kaii with a very angry expression.

**[Boost!]**

'I'd like to see what he can do when he's fully powered up, so I'll keep going for now.'

Kaii landed on the ground quickly and allowed his wings to go away finally.

Kiba dashed right at Kaii, who formed a katana made of light.

As their two swords clashed Kiba couldn't understand why his holy eraser wasn't, well... erasing!

As if he read his mind, Kaii smiled. "My weapons are unaffected by holy erasers because this isn't holy at all. This is a demonic light sword."

Demonic light was something exclusive to Kaii. Although it wasn't for no reason...

'-That's troublesome. He's good, but he's not an expert swordsman like me.' Kiba thought to himself as he continued attacking.

"Well this wouldn't be any fun if I didn't do this." Kaii then materializes a second sword of light but this looked more like an eastern sword, and threw it towards Kiba.

**[Boost!]**

Kiba grinned. Kaii had the advantage in strength and speed but Kiba was the best at handling swords. Kaii didn't have near as much training.

Random _clink _sounds echoed throughout the school yard as the two continued fighting.

Asia, Koneko, Sona and Rias had a very tiny comical sweatdrop, because he went from threatening to start a war practically to having a blast fighting with Kiba.

Issei on the other hand was concentrating on charging.

**[Boost!]**

Kaii was more of a "self-proclaimed" cool-headed person, but he did enjoy the heat of the battle at times, such as now. Not to the extent that Vali did though.

"Alright, this has gone on for long enough I'd say." Kaii finally stated.

Kiba looked surprised as Kaii dug his sword right into the ground...?

Kaii used all of his strength to push the sword _into_ the ground, making him jump right above Kiba!

Without wasting any time, he brought one of his legs down as hard as he could, making the Knight drop like a sack of potatoes.

**[Boost!]**

'Just a bit more...' Rias thought. She and Koneko attempted to keep Kaii busy.

'That short girl could definitely do some damage to me, it looks like she's a Rook. But she has no speed or long range attacks. And Rias is no threat if you dodge her attacks.' He deduced quickly.

**[Boost!]**

Kaii pulled his wings out again and with breakneck speed appeared behind Koneko, going to attack her, but she quickly turned around... almost as if she knew he would be there, prompting him to widen his eyes.

'That was...?'

Kaii ducked while gritting his teeth as she almost kicked him.

'There's no way a normal Devil can react that fast... no way.' He thought.

Koneko's usually emotionless eyes widened when Kaii faked her out in the middle of her combo.

!

Before she knew it, he hit the back of her neck, with as little force as needed to put her out for a while.

'Koneko-chan...' Issei thought to himself with anger.

Rias began using more destruction magic, but it didn't help one bit. Kaii could just dodge or use a defense circle.

"So I guess it is true. you're the weakest in the Gremory family, AND you were spoiled as a kid. So you just automatically thought you'd never have to train. Wow, what a waste of good magic."

"You act all high and mighty as if you know everything. It seems we need to knock you down a few-"

**[Boost!]**

"It's almost time. My quarrel is over with you."

Kaii did the same thing he did to Akeno, and forced her to lose consciousness.

"BUCHOU!" Issei roared.

"What the?"

**[BOOST! ****BOOST! ****BOOST! ****BOOST! ****BOOST! ****BOOST! ****BOOST!]**

'He broke the 10 second count!?'

**[TRANSFER!]**

Issei then tapped Sona's shoulder and her power began to multiply tenfold! So much so, a cool blue aura began to surround her and violently lash around!

Kaii smiled widely and put his hands out sideways.

"Feel free to attack me in any way you wi-"

**DOOON!**

Sona wasted **no** time and sent a large blast of enhanced water towards Kaii who didn't have time to dodge.

He was sent flying a few meters into the main school building like a rag doll.

'...That was a hell of a blast...' Kaii complained as he slowly got up.

However, Kaii was by no means defeated.

"Sitri... this was fun but do you really think you can beat me with that power?"

"Of course. My power is greater than yours and you have no statistical advantage over me here."

Issei by now was on the ground panting, due to reaching his limit.

'Wait where is that girl with the twilight healing?' Kaii asked.

After looking around, he noticed she was healing everyone. Most of them didn't need much healing in the first place though, rather they just needed to regain consciousness.

"Hmph."

Kaii just landed back on the ground and offered his hand to Issei.

"Well I'd say that's enough. Wouldn't you?" Kaii slightly joked.

"You did all this just to fight?" Issei asked with a hint of anger, hesitantly accepting his hand.

"Sorry I went overboard. I can't control myself once I'm the heat of a battle sometimes. Yet I try to avoid them when possible. I'm really a hypocritical guy." Kaii said with a chuckle.

Hypocritical. Yeah, _that was a good way to explain Kaii._

Asia by now had returned everyone to their normal shape.

The other's faces had slightly softened, but not completely. Of course, this was because he was a Fallen Angel. However, Akeno refused to even look at him.

"...You're strong. Too strong for someone our age." Koneko said in monotone.

Kiba and Issei nodded.

"There's a lot of people stronger than me who are around our age. Well, no matter. Hate to leave you guys like this." Kaii pointed to how a small portion of the school was wrecked. "But I'd better leave before someone important realizes we were fighting. I'll definitely be seeing you guys around. Oh, I'm not sure if I told you yet, but my name is Kaii."

No one bothered to say goodbye, so he simply disappeared into a magic circle.

"So who's gonna fix the school by the morning?" Issei asked, while everyone relaxed.

Sona ignored him and narrowed her eyes. 'If someone that strong exists at our age, we should know about him. Which means he's being kept a secret by someone. On top of that... the name Kaii sounds oddly familiar. I should ask Onee-sama later.'

"That guy, something seemed weird about him, you know?" Issei wondered.

**[Yes, something was definitely strange about him. But I'm not sure if that's good or bad.]**

"You think so Ddraig? Eh it doesn't matter. I'm going home to sleep!"

Rias grabbed Issei by the collar and shook her head while pointing to the rubble of the school.

"Wait you mean..."

Rias nodded.

"Me?"

"Yup."

Issei slammed his fist into some rubble, as a fire burned in his eyes. "That fucker is gonna pay for this!"

* * *

"Do you think they'll report that to their older siblings?" Azazel asked in his office that Kaii was also in.

"Maybe. Being a hybrid could be a big deal, but I doubt they will still."

"Where were you?" A voice interrupted.

"Nowhere, Shinji." Kaii said.

"Oh come on, you know it sucks when you're not here. I gotta listen to Vali go on and on about his fighting. Don't even get me started with Alice." The person jokingly said.

"If I may, Shemhazai is gonna be back soon. You two might wanna go." Azazel said.

"Alright."

"Good idea."

The other person left the room in front of Kaii.

"Kaii, before you go." Azazel said seriously. "I'm intrigued by the Sekiryuutei now. I'm moving into his city and I'll act as one of his clients. So you won't be able to see me for a while. But I want you to prepare to move there as well."

"I see. Well tell me when. By the way do you know where Vali has been going lately?"

"I've got no clue, knowing that boy he's up to something crazy."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing"

_It was never "nothing"._

* * *

_**Attention: If you are reading this, please note that the story is currently undergoing editing on some of these earlier chapters. I managed to screw up some stuff including grammar and plot points so just be wary of this. This editing process will take a little bit of time.**_

* * *

**Overly exaggerated and contrived story synopsis... check. Sorry, but I'm absolutely terrible at making those things.**

**First off, no OC in this has their design particularly based off any character so please may no mind to the cover image.**

**Issei will have his own harem in this, but what goes on in his harem will be mostly off-screen, seeing as I can assume most readers of this already know the original story, so yeah his development will primarily be the same as canon.**

**Only a few canon characters will be in Kaii's harem. Akeno, Serafall, Rossweisse and Xenovia are those ones. There's two other characters that I'm likely going to add, but they're not in Issei's either. Those two will not be revealed until later on into the story. All other "haremettes" will be OC's.**

**Ah yes, if you're looking for a self insert MC, or wish fulfillment story, you may wish to stop reading this. Nothing against those because obviously there are stories designed for that, but that's definitely not what it is. To elaborate further without spoiling, Kaii will by far get the most development as a character in this story. He looks almost perfect on the outside. But he's fucked up on the inside. Not in a bad way, but in the way of him being a big hypocrite, having questionable morality etc. I don't want to write him as your average MC with sad backstory or something like that, or rather that is slightly accurate but he's also to blame for what's wrong with him. A flawed character.**

**Although I wouldn't call Kaii or any other character incredibly "deep". This is just a fanfiction after all.**

**This story will get dark. No grimdark edgy shit, but dark. Especially later on. But I don't want it to become overwhelmingly full of despair. That's why comedy exists. And romance. But yes, it will get more serious than the canon at times. Although I do want to keep a consistent "fun" factor, which is what makes DxD such a pleasure to read/watch, so that will be my biggest challenge.**

**The harem won't be happening overnight either. It's a slow and steady process that really takes off at a certain point. Kaii won't be a dense idiot. He'll be equally interested in the girls that are interested in him, making a bit more of a natural relationship, but certain flaws with his character will sabotage this for a while.**

**Yes there will be lemons. Yes Kaii will actually be active instead of just waiting for some random girl to fall on his lap. No the lemons aren't just gonna be thrown in there for the hell of it. For most of them I really want to have a sense of romance behind them. Plus, I really do have a story to tell so I'm not just gonna make them the focus of the story.**

**I could go on explaining this but just continue reading if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Around a week later...

"Kaii-kun, are you alright?"

The voice came from his old friend, Shinji.

He was a young man the same age as Kaii. Same height, although he had a more slender build. Blue eyes and an unruly blonde hair style.

Shinji was also a hybrid like Kaii, and lived at the Grigori. Although he was a different hybrid. One that could be described as a Devil's worst nightmare. An Angel and Fallen Angel hybrid.

They didn't say anything, but Azazel and Shemhazai theorized this was possible because God no longer existed. Thus, the laws of what could and be and couldn't be concerning his Angels was broken to an extent, although this was only partially true.

He had 4 pairs of white Angel wings, and no Fallen Angel wings. Shinji was also a better light manipulator than Kaii and was already on par with the Cadre.

As a hybrid of his type would be a very big deal, his existence was kept a complete secret from everyone aside from the Cadre, their children (if they had any) and a few other individuals that were in the Grigori.

He was dressed in a dark vest with a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light pink plain dress shirt underneath along with dark dress pants and shoes.

Along with Vali, the two usually lived at the Grigori and a few other friends they had there. As Vali was under Azazel's care, Kaii was under Shemhazai's and Shinji under Armaros.

"I'm fine why?" Kaii asked.

Shinji looked at him smugly. "Don't want you chickening out or something."

Kaii silently glared at Shinji, causing the latter to laugh aloud.

The two of them were heading to a broken down church in Kuoh.

This church happened to be the same one where the incident with Raynare happened.

They were expecting two people sent by the church. Azazel told them to check it out because it was supposed to be of high importance.

The two turned around to see a duo of girls draped in church robes walk into the church.

"Oh are you the two Angels?" The girl with long brown hair in twin-tails and violet eyes asked.

"Oh yes! It's a pleasure to meet you two!" Shinji responded with a smile.

"Okay let's get down to business-" Kaii started before being interrupted.

"Prove it." A girl with short blue hair and a green fringe demanded.

Shinji popped his angel wings out, and Kaii simply formed a light spear due to having Fallen Angel wings.

Azazel set up this meeting to see what could be going on, as it wasn't every day people like this came to town.

"Can we proceed? Before that could we know your names?" Kaii asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm Irina Shidou!" The girl with brown hair and violet eyes says, and then points to the girl with blue hair and says, "And this is Xenovia!"

"-Anyways, we're here because the church ordered us to retrieve three fragments of the holy sword, Excalibur. They went missing and apparently it's here." Xenovia explained with a bit of hesitation.

"Why would it be here?" Shinji asked while tilting his head innocently.

"We have reason to believe a man excommunicated from the church with the name Valper Galilei is trying to do something with the fragments. If you haven't already heard, that's the man behind the Holy Sword project that went very wrong." Xenovia answered.

They had heard of it before. It was one of the biggest atrocities the church had ever committed.

To put it lightly, it was the church taking in orphans and using them as human experiments to see if they could artificially create Holy Sword wielders.

As you probably guessed, it did not end well. The project was ended, and the orphans were all killed.

"Well that definitely wouldn't be good. Anything else?" Shinji asked.

"Oh! I think the church said a leader class Fallen Angel might be involved." Irina says.

Shinji and Kaii looked at each other seriously and at the girls.

If that information was correct, these two girls would likely get their ass kicked by any of the Cadre.

"Irina but wasn't th-" Xenovia started, but Irina quickly put her hand over Xenovia's mouth.

"O-Oh look at the time, we gotta go to our hotel!"

Irina quickly grabbed Xenovia and dashed away.

Kaii just tilted his head. "What a strange girl."

Shinji turned to him and made one of the most smug faces possible. "I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"You were checking out that girl with the blue hair."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Kaii answered while leaving the church.

Shinji hurried after him and started to laugh. "What?! Don't be ashamed! Hell, I'm surprised you're this old and still haven't-"

"I'm just not a pervert like you or that Sekiryuutei!"

Shinji dramatically looked taken aback. "I'll have you know attraction is not perversion young man!"

Kaii just groaned and started leaving again.

"Women are both your strongest point and weakness at the same time! I knew it!"

**CRASH!**

Kaii slammed his hand onto Shinji's head, making him hit the hard floor quite hard.

"Anyways... you do realize that they were obviously holding back some information, right?"

Shinji slowly picked up his body. "You play rough sometimes, you know?"

"Let's go to Azazel's house. He gave me the address. We'll just tell him what happened."

"I thought we couldn't though. Otherwise Issei Hyoudou might feel our presence?"

"Oh that's simple. We just go there like normal people. You know, without wings..."

"But that's no fun!" Shinji protested.

Kaii was already walking away, as Shinji shouted for him to wait up.

* * *

The two sneaked in through the back like robbers, because they sensed Issei inside the house, which means he was currently with Azazel who was posing as a customer for his Devil activities.

Kaii's eyes widened as Shinji totally spaced out and started to walk towards the living room!

_TACKLE_

He nimbly threw the Angel to the ground with an annoyed expression, as the two listened to a conversation from within that room.

"So you have to ride a bike when you're out for contracts because you don't have enough magic power to use a transport circle? Hahaha!" Azazel laughed. He sounded drunk as hell.

'That's embarrassing...' Kaii thought.

Shinji started to laugh, but not before Kaii formed a small magic circle and put it over his mouth.

"Stay quiet you asshole." He whispered.

About 20 minutes passed until Issei finally left. Kaii and Shinji left the back room and entered the living room to see a barely sober Azazel.

"How did it go?" Azazel asked with a slur.

He rose an eyebrow at Shinji who still had the magic circle covering his mouth... he seemed to be begging Kaii to let it off.

"They seem nice. Apparently some Excalibur fragments got stolen or something, and they _think _a Fallen Angel leader is involved." Kaii reported as he crossed his arms.

"Well that's interesting about the Excalibur, but it's nothing too important if Michael has already sent people. And I doubt the thing about any leader from Grigori is true. Not after this many years. Good job you two."

Kaii snapped his finger as the seal on Shinji's mouth finally broke.

"You're a terrible friend! You know!?"

Azazel cleared his throat to stop them.

"While you two were off doing that, I arranged a little something-" Azazel went to stand up and grab a paper but...

_THUD!_

...He knocked right the hell out.

Kaii and Shinji silently watched as their superior lose his battle against intoxication.

"I'm surrounded by crazy people." Kaii admitted as he walked over to read the paper.

Shinji shrugged. "Just join us!"

But when Kaii read the paper, his eyes greatly widened.

"This is-"

* * *

As a new day dawned, a new chapter in Kaii's life was dawning as well-

Kaii walked down a sidewalk early in the morning with his shoulders slumped and a gloomy face. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Well your gut feeling is usually right, so things are about to get interesting!" Shinji said in a cheery voice.

One of the hairs on Kaii's head started shaking violently as if it was trying to tell poor Kaii something. This 'phenomenon' usually meant something very, "interesting" was gonna happen.

"Let's go Kaii-kun. We don't wanna make a bad impression on the first day."

Yeah. They were wearing the Kuoh Academy uniforms.

And then, he saw a bakery.

* * *

"You just had to buy 4 cakes and eat them all..." Shinji said with an unreadable face.

"Cake is more important than 30 minutes of school." Kaii bluntly replied.

"On top of being new students... we're late..."

"Quit whining."

The two finally found the room they were looking for inside the huge school.

_Knock Knock_

The teacher opened the door with a smile and asked them to come in.

Issei and Asia's eyes widened greatly at the sight of Kaii who just looked around awkwardly. They didn't know who Shinji was though, obviously.

"Asia... don't act strangely, we'll tell Buchou about this as soon as school ends today." Issei whispered to Asia who just nodded.

Kaii was wearing his uniform how Kiba wore his. Shinji on the other hand had his vest with wings on over his uniform.

It was getting warmer out so it was the summer outfit that everyone was wearing, so it was strange as to why Shinji wore a vest.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher asked.

"Hello everyone my name is Kaii."

"And mine is Shinji!"

"We look forward to being here." They both say.

"Alright we don't have time for questions today so please find yourselves some seats." The teacher said.

They sat next to each other in the corner near the window. You know, the protagonist seats. Shinji was behind Asia and Kaii was behind an empty seat. Shinji was the seat next to the window.

"The seat in front of you belongs to Yuuto Kiba. He appears to be absent today." The teacher said to Kaii before starting to explain a math formula.

Kaii looked outside and remembered how there was some news about a dead priest.

And with those two girls showing up...

Excalbur fragments...

Suspicions about a rogue Cadre too?

And now Yuuto Kiba had disappeared...

* * *

Much of the day continued by normally, with Kaii and Shinji acting very normal. Issei's suspicion went nowhere however.

By the end of the day Issei and Asia walked as fast as humanly (or demonically) possible without making a commotion to the old clubhouse.

Rias was finishing discussing with Koneko about Kiba's absence today, as the two walked in.

She looked at him with a troubled expression and explained to Issei and Asia about Kiba's history.

Unfortunately, he was one of the children included in the Holy Sword project. In fact, he was the only survivor of it.

On the verge of death after escaping from it, Rias found him, and offered him a new life. In other words, she reincarnated him as her Knight.

Shinji and Kaii were sitting outside their room, leaning against the wall hearing everything.

They weren't sure what to do considering things weren't that good currently.

The two backed up into a separate hallway when three individuals walked into the room.

Sona, Akeno and a girl they hadn't seen before. She had glasses covering heterochromic eyes. One was brown, the other was violet. She was quite beautiful and had long black hair. Her name was Tsubaki Shinra. Sona's Queen.

After a short minute, Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki ended up leaving the room in a hurry.

"I wonder what was the hurry?" Shinji asked.

Kaii shook his head. "No clue. It's no matter of ours anyways. Let's go."

* * *

It was evening now, as the two walked back to Azazel's place.

"This school is pretty nice, don't you think?" Shinji asked.

"It's definitely different from those schools back at the Grigori." Kaii admitted.

Although he wouldn't say it, he quite enjoyed his first at this school.

As they turned down into another sidewalk, they saw two familiar faces.

"Oh the Angels!"

The voice came from Irina, who happily ran over to them. Xenovia looked a bit annoyed as she just walked instead.

"Call us by our names, we're supposed to be humans here. I'm Kaii. This is Shinji." Kaii said while Shinji nodded.

"So what are you ladies doing out here?" Shinji asked.

"I used to have a friend that lived around here and I'm trying to find out where he lives and say hi!" Irina explained.

"What's his name?" Shinji asks.

"Issei Hyoudou."

...

The two looked at each other, as Kaii sighed.

"Have you heard from him or anything about him recently?" Kaii asked with a nervous smile.

"No... that's why I wanted to see him."

"Well me and Shinji go to the same school as him. I'm pretty sure he lives over in that direction. Do you want me to take you?" He offered.

* * *

"I didn't even get a chance to explain to Buchou about that guy from before joining my class..." Issei frowned.

"Don't worry Ise-san, I'm sure you can tell her later when she comes home-" Asia paused as the two felt chills run through their bodies.

"I've felt this before, when I was near the church and also when I found you with that priest..." Issei trailed off realizing that this was a strong holy presence... coming from within his house.

Issei's eyes shot open with a realization, as he ran inside quickly. "Mom!"

As he stumbled inside, he caught a sound from the living room-

"Oh yes that's right!" Issei's mom was laughing. "This is when we tore his swimsuit in the pool!"

Issei and Asia peeked into the room to find themselves utterly shocked.

On the couch sat two beautiful girls, namely Irina and Xenovia.

But next to them, were two people he was familiar with, leaning against the wall next to the couch. Kaii and Shinji, in other words.

They were sensing the holy aura of a large sword next to Xenovia, and Shinji didn't bother to mask his holy aura so Devils felt it a mile away.

'How ironic. Issei has a friend who is dedicated her life to the church and you've gone and became a Devil, along with being the Sekiryuutei, two enemies of the Angels by nature.' Kaii thought.

Shinji on the other hand was having a blast.

"Welcome home Issei!" His mom greeted. "Why do you look so shocked?"

'Well this isn't what I planned on seeing when I woke up this morning... to beautiful oppai... no brain now is not the time for this...' Issei thought.

"Long time no see, Ise-kun." Irina pointed to herself. "Don't you remember me? It's me!"

"Uh..."

"Look, this girl here! Irina Shidou!" His mother explained.

"Wh-what?!" Issei was in disbelief looking at the picture of him with her, as a child. "But..."

"She was such a tomboy back then, but now she's just the opposite!" His mother continued.

Irina was visibly happy.

"I almost didn't recognize her!" His mother continued to praise her.

"Really?! I thought she was a boy..." Issei foolishly said.

"That's rude you know!" His mother scolded.

And so the "reunion" went on for a few more minutes with Irina explaining she used to act like that.

"But it looks like a lot has happened since then" Irina said with a more quiet tone.

Issei turned his glance to Xenovia who looked a bit irritated at him. Kaii and Shinji at this point just kept out of the conversation.

"So what happened Issei, your two friends from school, Kaii-kun and Shinji-kun said they were strolling around town and noticed these two, and Irina wanted to visit so they took them here!"

"Sorry, Ise-kun!" We just _couldn't _resist." Shinji teased.

Xenovia nudged Irina. "I think we need to get going, it's a little late."

Irina agreed. "Nice seeing you!"

With that, the two left.

Kaii and Shinji glanced at Issei, as the latter sort of implied they needed to leave.

"See ya around, Ise-kun!" Shinji cheerily left.

Kaii walked past Issei. "There's something going on in the town. Be careful." He whispered.

He shut the door and yawned, noticing it was night time now.

Shinji looked over to Irina and Xenovia who were walking down the street. "Hey! You two got somewhere to stay, right?"

"We're staying at the church where you met us." Xenovia replied before walking out of distance.

Kaii crossed his arms. "The hell is her problem?"

Shinji just shrugged. "Until you figure out Alice, don't even bother."

Kaii's shoulders fell at that name.

Alice. She was Shemhazai's actual biological daughter, so his sister-in-law but not really.

She was... to put it bluntly: a tsundere.

Yeah. We all know how much of a headache those were.

"Now what? Azazel probably isn't home yet and I'd rather not break in. There doesn't appear to be any strays nearby, and I don't wanna start shit with the Devils in this delicate time." Kaii rhetorically asked as he kicked the ground.

"Eh?" Shinji wondered as the two turned back to see Rias walk into Issei's house.

"The Gremory girl AND the blonde live with him? Lucky... he must be getting so much damn p-" Shinji started.

SMACK!

Kaii backhanded the Angel with some magic force, causing Shinji to gag for a second.

"Keep those thoughts to yourself."

Shinji looked at him with fire in his eyes. "Why do you hate talking about this kind of stuff?! Are you sexually repressed!?"

Kaii just shook his head.

"Why then?! You're so against this all the damn time! I swear on the dead God of the Bible I'm gonna get you laid one of these days!"

Kaii this time looked at him and made a rare smug smile. "Maybe you should work on yourself first."

His friend's shoulders slumped. "Ah... I see you had to go _that _low to blow."

!

The two suddenly turned around and noticed Vali's presence in the town... but it was near the outskirts.

They quickly bolted over there, but...

_No one was there._

"That Vali... he must really be up to no good this time..." Kaii said with annoyance.

"No use thinking too hard about it, let's go back to Azazel-sensei's." Shinji said with a big grin. "If he's not home I'll just blast the door down."

"He's doing another contract with Hyoudou, he can get over it." Kaii said with half-lidded eyes.

And as they said they would, they destroyed the door in order to get inside. Later that night, the true fury of an enraged Fallen Angel leader was felt.

* * *

Kaii and Shinji walked to school with a broken arm each.

Shinji broke his left and Kaii broke his right.

Now this really sucked because Kaii was right-handed and was worse than most people at doing anything with his other. He was as good as arm-less right now.

"Azazel has a lot of anger pent up in him..." Kaii said with a rain cloud over him.

"So that's why Vali-kun never acts up..." Shinji groaned.

They were too beat up and depressed to notice that they passed by Irina and Xenovia who were standing in the street.

Once they got to school they stayed unusually quiet in class.

Kiba once again was absent. He wasn't normally in the class they're in but was switched recently.

Issei took notice of this, and also that his two new "friends" were sleeping with their heads on the table and nothing else.

'What happened to them? They look worse than we did after fighting Kaii...' Issei thought.

A few hours passed, and it was lunch time.

Asia and Issei headed up to the roof, but didn't notice Shinji and Kaii following. They finally noticed once they got there and had a false panic attack.

The two had almost zombie looking eyes and walked as if they were just on the losing end of a cage match.

"Please Asia-sama... use your Twilight Healing on us..." Kaii said with barely any emotion.

"I don't think we'll make it..." Shinji begged hollowly.

Before Asia could accept, Issei took this as a golden opportunity to teach them a lesson in hard knocks.

"No Asia, they need to learn they can't do anything, anytime, anywhere." Issei explained.

'This is payback for having my mother show Irina those embarrassing photos! And don't get me started on how hard it was to fix the school the night you decided to use us as your punching bags!' Issei thought with supremacy and anguish.

Asia completely ignored him. "I will help you two if you promise to come by the Occult Research Club later today after school. Then I will gladly heal you two."

Kaii and Shinji looked like little kids in a candy shop with stars in their eyes, as if they'd seen their savior.

"Thank you Asia-sama!" They shouted.

"Thanks for ignoring me Asia." Issei complained.

By now Shinji and Kaii had left due to being so happy, they probably were doing laps around the school just out of excitement.

"I did it Ise-san because they looked rather sad, and other than that one time, they haven't done anything wrong. Those two girls from yesterday just wanted to talk. That and because they are visiting us today, having those two there might help." Asia explained.

Issei nodded and the day continued...

* * *

As soon as school finished, Asia and Issei went to the club before Kaii and Shinji in order to let Rias ease into this, before she freaked out.

Unfortunately Kaii and Shinji didn't catch the memo...

"Hello Ise, Asia how was your-" Rias trailed off.

Issei and Asia completely didn't notice the two following them.

"W-What is the meaning of this!?" Rias had a look of nervousness and anger.

'Surely it isn't a coincidence this guy and his friend show up the day those two exorcists are coming...' Akeno thought.

"Why do they look so scared, Kaii-kun?" Shinji asked.

"I'll explain later..." Kaii answered regretfully.

"I thought they might be helpful with talking with the two later, since they know them. It was what I offered for healing their arms... I apologize for not asking before Buchou-san." Asia says.

Rias and Akeno quickly narrowed their eyes realizing this wasn't a coincidence and something was wrong here.

"What do you two _really _want?" Rias asked menacingly with her demonic aura flaring.

Kaii kept quiet, as Shinji smiled. "Oh nothing! We just needed some help from Asia-san, and thought, how could it hurt to help out our friends?"

"We are _NOT _friends." Rias reassured.

Kaii by now was rolling his eyes and groaning. "Oh grow up Rias Gremory, it's not like we're secret spies."

"You sort of attacked us, knocked almost every one of us unconscious, and threatened to start a war!"

Shinji looked at him deadpanned. "So _that's_ where you went."

"Wrong time to talk about this..." Kaii annoyingly responded to his "best friend".

Rias sighed as she stood up. "We don't have time to talk about this, the two of them are coming in 20 minutes. Heal them Asia and I will personally deal with you two later."

* * *

Xenovia and Irina walked into the old building with neutral expressions until they noticed Kaii and Shinji near the Devils. Irina adopted a confused expression and Xenovia looked pretty pissed.

"Why are you _Angels _here with _them?_" Xenovia asked while fighting back anger.

Kaii let his 4 pairs of black wings come out. Shinji just smiled as usual.

Xenovia gave Kaii quite the evil look.

"Why would you just lie to us like that?" Irina said while visibly sad.

"No harm done, plus we were under orders." Kaii answered with a shrug.

'Now isn't the time to ask who exactly those orders came from, but I mustn't forget to bring this up later.' Rias thought.

"So you're Fallen Angels?" Xenovia asked.

"Fallen Angel and Devil hybrid." Kaii corrected

"So you're basically the ultimate enemy of the church."

"...Can we get back on track?" Koneko interrupted.

Kiba walked in and sat next to the door while staying silent.

Rias sat down on the couch opposite of where the exorcists were, and Issei, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Shinji and Kaii stood behind her or somewhere on the side.

After a few minutes...

"We appreciate your cooperation. I am Xenovia."

"I'm Irina Shidou."

"For what reason would servants of God desire to meet a Devil?" Rias calmly asked.

"Although one is yet to be found, the six remaining Excaliburs have been kept by 3 divisions of the church. Three of those have been stolen by Fallen Angels." As soon as Irina said that, Kaii could basically feel the attention shift to him.

"Stolen?!"

At this point Kaii and Shinji were sweating bullets, and felt that they were being watched. For once these Fallen Angels were innocent, unfortunately this was the largest thing they've been "guilty" of.

Ignoring everyone, Xenovia raised her sword wrapped in bandages as if showing it. "The ones we have are this, the Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction..."

Irina picked up where she left off, lifting the cloak over her and showing what looked to be some decorative thing over her left mid-arm. "... And my Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic!"

Rias smiled. "So, what do you want from us?"

"This particular problem is between us and the Fallen Angels." Xenovia replied. "We can't afford to deal with the Devils of this city."

"You're awfully condescending. You thought we would side with the Fallen Angels to do something to the Holy Swords?" Rias' smile became quite scary.

Xenovia and Rias continued to have a verbal battle. "Devils despise Holy Swords. You're in the same position as the Fallen Angels."

Rias' once turquoise eyes flared red. 'Buchou's getting pissed!' Issei said to himself with fear.

"If we must, we will completely destroy you, even if you _are_ the sister of a Maou." Xenovia warned.

"If you know that much already, then let me tell you something else: I will _never _side with a Fallen Angel. In the name of Gremory, I swear I will never do anything to humiliate the Maou." Rias confidently replied.

'We're innocent. We're innocent. We're innocent.' Kaii and Shinji repeated in their heads.

Xenovia formed a small smile. "I am glad to hear that. That was just what our headquarters were after. I am sure the sister of a Maou would not be so foolish."

"Then you must know that I won't side with you and your God, correct?"

...

"Of course. We simply would like you to pledge non-intervention in this ordeal."

"Understood." Rias affirmed.

"Well our time here is done." Kaii interrupted, while passing by Kiba and quickly dragging Shinji.

"H-Hey! It wasn't over yet!" Shinji protested in the hall outside the Occult Research Club.

"Shh, we'll go back in, in a moment. Didn't you feel that overwhelming killing aura from Yuuto Kiba when we left? I guarantee a fight is gonna break out."

"I did notice it... do you think we should get involved?"

"Yeah, but only one of us."

"It's amusing seeing exorcists such as them, it almost makes me laugh. They dedicate their whole lives to the church, only to never know their God doesn't exist anymore."

Shinji's dark joke fell flat on Kaii.

"It's no joke. Of course if word got out to all factions, catastrophe would follow. And it's unfortunate people's lives are "wasted". However that doesn't make it wrong. I'm sure the Biblical God wasn't that bad. Otherwise us Fallen Angels would have been eradicated if you think about it." Kaii answered with a serious face.

"I guess, and it's a shame the way the system works now. People who know about the absence of God aside from the Seraph and their teams, are automatically excommunicated for life. Or become Fallen Angels."

The two turn their attention to yells coming from the room they had just left.

They ran inside to hear-

"Is that a challenge to the entire church?" Xenovia almost excitedly asked.

"Very well, I will be your opponent." Kiba spoke up.

"Who are you?"

_"Your "Senpai", of course."_

Shinji made a provocative smile. "Don't be silly Kiba-kun, there is no weapon that Sword Birth can make that could stand up to an Excalibur fragment. Much less the fragment of Destruction. No... I want to fight her."

"But-"

"But nothing Yuuto. I will allow this ONCE. We will have a friendly spar out back. Issei will fight Irina. Shinji may fight Xenovia." Rias ordered.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside to watch the fight. Shinji and Issei stood next to each other, as Xenovia and Irina did the same a few feet away. They were in the clearing of woods behind the club building.

"Let us begin." Xenovia said as her and Irina take off their church cloaks.

Their battle attire was a black skin tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extended to their biceps, and thigh high boots. And of course what would a church outfit be without a crucifix.

Kaii glanced at the attire, it being his first time seeing it.

...To be honest, it was quite flattering to their bodies. Kaii didn't want to admit it but he was definitely checking out Xenovia at this point.

"Is this really okay? Should we be fighting church affiliates on our own accord?" Akeno asked.

"Don't worry this is unofficial." Rias reassured.

Before the fight started, Shinji lets his 4 pairs of pure white wings come out. His distinction was however, he had no halo. This of course made everyone's jaw drop except Kaii.

"I thought you were a Fallen Angel?!" Xenovia asked with wide eyes.

"I am. An Angel and Fallen Angel hybrid." Shinji answered with a smile.

"Th-That makes no sense at all!" Rias exclaimed.

"I'll explain it later." Kaii told her.

Xenovia started having doubts creep up in her mind. 'Surely he can't be as strong as I am imagining? These two must not have anything to do with the Fallen Angels, but they aren't apart of the Devils or Angels, so what are they?'

"I'll go easy on the magic, wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face right, Kaii-kun?" He shouted back to Kaii.

Xenovia tilted her head innocently. "Huh?"

Kaii gritted his teeth and glared at Shinji.

"This is great! I get to fight my old friend Issei, and an Angel!" Irina said with stars in her eyes. "But if the higher-ups on either side knew about this, we'd be in big trouble!" Irina's Excalibur Mimic then turned into a katana.

"I'll do my best not to kill you." Xenovia said with an angry smirk at Shinji while her Excalibur Destruction unwrapped into a large broadsword.

Kiba sat with his legs crossed on the ground, glaring at the two Excaliburs with an immense blood lust.

Shinji giggled a bit. "Even if I am an Angel, that sword is just waiting to put a dent into my face. I think I'll use this..."

Shinji started to chant something under his breath while the ground shook lightly and a pure white magic circle appeared beneath his right hand on the ground.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes. "What is..."

In contrast, Kiba's eyes widened.

Out of the circle came a sword of eastern design, with a silver lining and a glowing yellow bar going from the handle to the tip in the middle. The handle was shaped like a V.

"This is definitely up there was a very powerful, but not famous sword. Of course none of the Excalibur fragments are counted considering it's not in one piece. This blade is called _Lohengrin_. Its maker is unknown, and was sealed away by the original King Arthur for being too hard to control."

Xenovia was absolutely speechless.

"Yes, I conquered the sword not even King Arthur could control. It's very picky about its owner, and has quite a mouth on it. Finding it was the hardest part. Talk about going to hell and back..."

Xenovia quickly shook off her shocked state. 'He may have a strong weapon but that means nothing. I have _the _Holy Sword of Destruction!'

Irina and Issei weren't even paying attention.

"Ise-kun!" Irina cried with stars in her eyes.

"Wh-What?!" Issei asked.

"I can't believe my old friend became a Devil during our years apart! Is destiny toying with us to cause such tragedy?!"

"What?!"

"I finally became compatible with a Holy Sword and even flew overseas thinking I could be of use! Is this another one of the Lord's trials?!" Irina complained with a very conflicted yet... happy tone? "Although overcoming this will bring me one step closer to him!"

'She's completely lost in her faith...' Issei thought with an unreadable face.

The spectators all made some very wry smiles, except Kaii who looked like he was used to people of this behavior.

"Come Ise-kun! Let me use my Excalibur to punish you for your sins! Amen!" Irina cried before dashing like a mad cow towards Issei.

"I don't understand what's going on, but..." His left arm began to glow red as a gauntlet appeared. "Boosted Gear!"

**[Boost!]**

Irina jumped over Issei which caught him off guard. Screaming "Amen!" while attempting to land a blow on him.

"Ise-san watch out!" Asia cried out as Issei narrowly dodged being slashed with some of his shirt being ripped.

"Whoa! Unofficial match my ass! You're already getting serious!" Issei whined.

Irina once again entered her state of conflicted ideals. "I've returned here after being away for so long, but now here I am trying to hurt my childhood friend! Faith is simply too harsh on me!"

"Ise, don't let her direct attacks hit you." Rias reminded.

"Alright Buchou!"

**[Boost!]**

"The Sekiryuutei huh? Adding Asia Argento's Twilight Healing, and the Holy Sword Project boy's Sword Birth aside, your group sure has a nice collection of heretic Sacred Gears." Xenovia mocked. "Not to mention these two Fallen Angels"

"Angel boy and Kaii aren't part of our group." Rias informed.

"I have a name you know... and I like to think me and Kaii-kun are apart of the Occult Research Club!" Shinji protested.

**"Absolutely not."** The two responded at the same time.

"Anyways, let's find out if your big old sword can keep up with this Legendary Sword?" Shinji provoked in a fighting stance.

Xenovia made the first move, jabbing towards him, but much to her shock, Shinji usds the side of his blade to push it aside as if it were nothing.

"Lohengrin's master doesn't feel any weight of the blade, but anything or anyone in contact with it other than it's master feel quadruple the weight and damage."

Xenovia's large sword was slowly being pushed back blow by blow by Shinji's sword!

She then attempted to get out of contact by jumping back, only to slip and fall.

There was ice under her!

'But when did...?' She thought.

"Lohengrin also can also switch between almost every type of magic in existence and become that attribute in less than 2 seconds." Shinji continued to explain as his sword now had an icy blue light instead of yellow in the middle and had an icy mist emitting from it.

The light then returned to yellow as Xenovia returned to her battle pose and the two continud to go at it, which appeared to be even but obviously both weren't going all out.

"It is said that by simply touching a Holy Sword, Devils could be gravely injured." Rias explains to Koneko, Asia and Akeno. "Shinji was completely correct in saying that Kiba couldn't withstand combat at that level against Excalibur."

"So Ise-kun is also at a disadvantage." Akeno deduced.

Issei just barely dodged another slash by using his gauntlet as a shield.

Irina's eyes slightly widened, not understanding.

"It seems his hand is also immune to Holy Swords." Rias confirmed.

Although this was due to him sacrificing that hand to deal with Riser previously.

"If it's come to this I must use it! No, I just can't accept it if I don't use it! Hell, it would be a _loss _if I didn't use this!"

**[Boost!]**

Kaii's eyes narrowed. His sixth sense was triggered.

Issei began to form a lecherous smile, as Koneko immediately took notice.

'Irina Shidou! I shall now judge your grown up body!' Issei thought.

'What the hell is up with him? Don't tell me he has a new technique?' Kaii wondered.

"What's with that perverted look?" Irina asked.

"Please be careful." Koneko warned in her usual monotone voice. "Ise-senpai is capable of obliterating the clothes of any woman he touches."

"HE CAN?!" Irina, Shinji and Kaii exclaim.

Kaii simply stood with his bangs covering his eyes, completely void of thought.

In all his years of being alive he had never heard of such a ridiculous move. He was awestruck.

Shinji on the other hand looked at Issei as if he had met his God.

"Koneko-chan! Why would you tip off the enemy?!" Issei screamed.

Koneko looked at him with an irritated face. "You are the enemy of all women."

Issei had felt like he'd been stabbed through the heart.

"Not only have you become a Devil, but now your heart has been covered in malice and lust!" Irina exclaims. "My lord! Please don't forgive this sinful pervert!"

_Shatter_

That was the sound of Issei's heart being broken by his childhood friend.

On the other side Xenovia and Shinji's battle raged on.

"Whenever you want to start getting serious, Xenovia-chan!"

"Oh shut up!" Xenovia roared as she slammed her sword into the ground.

This made the ground shake violently, and even threw Irina off balance and to the ground.

Clearly she didn't like that honorific.

After the dust settled, Kiba was shocked to see she made a crater about the size of 15 trees wide!

"The Holy Sword of Destruction's name isn't just for show!"

"Alright! My turn..." Shinji said while lowering his voice, and his eyes only open halfway.

Lohengrin began to glow like a rainbow, and the aura around it started to get so strong that lightning cracked around the tip.

Before Xenovia could react, Shinji threw the blade past her, purposely missing her, into the forest behind her-

**DOOON!**

She didn't move a muscle out of shock and almost the entire forest was decimated by the shockwave of the sword hitting the ground a mile away!

Shinji simply put out his hand and it returned to his hand again, in its original yellow glowing state.

"Ugh Xenovia, there you go destroying things again..." Irina pouts while dusting off herself.

**[Boost!]**

'Alright, now's my chance!' Issei thought to himself.

**[Explosion!]**

Issei began to get a thick emerald aura around him as his Devil wings came out of his back.

"Dress Break!" Issei shouted with a very lecherous face.

It then became a game of tag with Issei just barely missing every time.

Kaii started to deny it. 'No. It couldn't be possible-'

Issei finally got the jump on Irina and dives for her in slow motion... and Irina countered with the most perfect duck you'd ever see... until Issei realized **he's heading straight for Asia... and Koneko!**

_RIP!_

As expected their clothes went flying and Issei felt a nosebleed!

Shinji was gasping for air from laughing at how amazing that move is.

...

Kaii was utterly devoid of all logic.

Koneko delivered an uppercut of perfection to Issei, sending him into the horizon.

Of course he didn't get off that easy as he landed on his head a few feet away.

"You're a total pervert." Koneko said while covering herself.

"You know I think this _is _divine punishment!" Irina says while poking Issei with a twig.

Issei tried to grab Irina again, and _thought_ he dodged a swing from her sword-

"I may have underestimated you a little, however..." Irina says with a smile.

Issei collapses to the ground, noticing a cut on his stomach, but not very deep.

"This is nothing..." Issei says while standing up.

**[Reset!]**

"Well it can't be helped, the fight is over." Irina said.

Issei was out of energy and on the ground now.

"You know, you are very annoying!" Xenovia screamed while trying to hit Shinji.

Shinji had his wings out again and was just sidestepping every one of her attacks.

'Wow, you are the weakest Sekiryuutei ever. I almost feel bad for Vali-kun... whose life is fighting, and his destined rival is weak as hell.' Shinji thinks.

"Time to end this Xenovia-chan."

The two charged towards each other, as Xenovia went to hit his stomach but Shinji was ahead of her and simply placed his palm on her stomach.

It began to glow faintly gold...

"Holy wave..." Shinji says under his breath.

Nothing happened for about 10 seconds, until Xenovia dropped her Excalibur Destruction on the ground and was sent flying into Irina's arms at super speed!

"Holy wave is a technique I created myself, and has enough force to destroy a good portion of a city in one go." Shinji explained.

Yeah, taking out a portion of a city was an overstatement.

"But that was fun, you aren't weak Xenovia. Especially considering I know you were holding back."

Shinji turned around to notice Kaii just on one knee on the ground, obviously having a hard time with thinking.

"Well that's that. Was that alright Rias Gremory?" Xenovia asked while getting up.

"Yes, I am pleased you didn't try to use a holy sword to kill someone." Rias replied with a cool manner.

"Then we will be counting on our agreement from earlier."

_SMACK!_

Shinji delivered an almighty bitch smack to Kaii, forcing him to snap out of it.

"Oh also I would like to know, have you already found out the identity of the Fallen Angels who did it?" Rias asked the two exorcists that were leaving.

"It was Kokabiel, one of the Cadre of the Grigori."

Akeno and Issei looked over to see Kaii and Shinji wide wide eyes.

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**For future reference: [ = Ddraig ( = Albion**

* * *

Kaii and Shinji were behind everyone so nobody heard them. They looked at each other already knowing what to think.

'Kokabiel isn't the strongest Fallen Angel, but he's certainly no pushover. But what worries me is his intentions. He's always been a war monger and stealing somethings from the church... residing in Devil territory? That seems to more than just a coincidence.' Kaii thought.

"Grigori organization?" Issei asked.

"It's a Fallen Angel organization, dubbed as the "Watchers of God's children"." Akeno explained

"A Cadre of the organization?" Rias rhetorically asked. "Are you trying to kill yourselves?"

"I would rather destroy the Holy Swords themselves, than allow those Fallen Angels to take hold of them." Xenovia answered firmly.

"We're already prepared for this. One has been killed anyways. It was a priest sent to do a preliminary investigation." Irina added.

"It was Freed Sellzen." Kiba said while looking away. This slightly shook Issei and Asia after their "unfortunate" encounters with him. "I ran into him when he killed the priest. He was definitely holding a Holy Sword."

"A rogue priest. So that's how it is." Xenovia confirmed. "I thank you for delivering such information. However, refrain from interfering any further."

"Ise-kun, call me anytime if you want to receive judgment from me!" Irina shouted as she caught up to Xenovia who was already walking away.

"Crazy bitch..." Kaii said in a state of only being half awake.

"What's up with you?" Shinji asked.

"Seeing a guy use his terribly low level of magic ability to blow away girls' clothes. On top of this I just found out a superior is possibly a traitor, _and_ we're about to dragged into this mess. I'm about to go home and take a fucking nap is what I'm about to do." Kaii whispered to Shinji.

"...Can't argue with that."

"Thanks for our arms, Asia. Rias, we'll help out and give any information we have if need be tomorrow."

"What? You would help us? It's apparent you aren't sided with the Angels or Devils." Rias asked

"Of course we aren't. But Kokabiel is a monster, and this isn't the time for the factions to be getting upset over small things." Shinji butted in with a rare serious voice.

Rias hesitantly accepted, and bid them farewell.

Not even a minute later, the two jumped to Azazel's house.

Shinji looked over to see Kaii drop right onto the couch.

"Wait, you're actually serious?"

"You're damn right I am."

"No seri-"

...

Shinji paused when he realized Kaii was actually asleep.

"Well I'll be damned."

He just shrugged and left Azazel's house.

* * *

'Hmm, Kiba, Kaii, and that other guy, Shinji was it? They're all absent today...' Issei thought. 'I remember Kiba randomly left last night, ignoring Buchou...'

_Meanwhile at Azazel's house at the same time..._

Azazel opened the door to his house, looking terribly intoxicated.

He looked at Kaii sleeping on the couch and Shinji in the spare room, and shrugged.

'Aren't they supposed to be in school? Eh well if they're out this cold they must have been through hell last night. Maybe Shinji finally got Kaii to go to an _oppai _club...' Azazel trailed off with a lecherous face before passing out on his bed.

Shinji groaned as he woke up to the sound of something from the living room.

Kaii was sitting lazily on the couch he fell asleep on and playing one of Azazel's video games.

"Why are you playing that?"

"...Nothing else around here to do..."

"We aren't going to tell Azazel what we found out. Okay?" Shinji says.

"I had the same idea. If a higher up from any faction learns this, the domino effect is going to happen and then all hell is gonna break loose, figuratively and literally."

Shinji pulled out his phone and his jaw dropped.

"WE OVERSLEPT!"

Kaii pulled out his and his jaw also dropped.

"18 HOURS?!"

_THUD!_

Shinji dropped to his knees.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

Shinji looked down with a static but sad smile.

"I... had a date planned."

"You planned a date during all this shit?!"

Shinji sobbed and pointed his finger at Kaii angrily. "Don't say it like it's bad thing! At least I have a libido!"

"What kind of insult is that!?"

Shinji puffed out his cheeks like a child. "I'm outta here!"

Kaii silently watched as his friend stormed out of the house.

He looked around and couldn't find Azazel anywhere, so he did what anyone of his age would do in the empty house of a rich guy.

Eat all his damn food.

It only took about twenty minutes for it to be cleared out completely.

He sat on the couch and ate some junk food while thinking about the situation.

"Xenovia said something about the guy with Sword Birth being a failed experiment of that project, right?" Kaii asked himself.

He wondered just how much they "took" from him.

"I would assume they wouldn't take that much away. If they did, Kiba would be one broken record..."

He looked down at the floor with a gloomy face.

"Maybe me and him aren't so different."

After waiting a while, Kaii finally decided to leave the house, noticing it was starting to get dark out.

'Something's off.'

Kaii quickly jumped into a magic circle and appeared at Kuoh Academy.

He quickly ran to the old school building and checked to see if anyone was there, but alas there was no one.

It wasn't really the time to be noticing it, but he felt it again.

_Someone watching him._

Ignoring the feeling, he ran over to the Student Council's office instead, where Sona _should_ be.

He quickly found their room, and opened the door-

"What happened?" A familiar voice asked.

It was Shinji, standing inside the room along with Tsubaki. The two were standing over an injured Irina who was resting on a couch.

"She was attacked, but I left before we found out who." Tsubaki informed.

Shinji walked over to her and tapped her forehead with Holy magic.

"Her belief with the church is absolute. My Holy magic will heal her slowly." Shinji explained.

"So-" Kaii started.

The three were interrupted by the sky outside the windows turning purple.

"That damned Kokabiel." Shinji muttered.

"You two have a clue what's going on?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yeah, it seems the Fallen Angel Cadre, Kokabiel is going to start something." Kaii replied while stretching, as if he was getting ready to fight.

"Take Irina-chan out of here, back to the Sitri household or something. Just anywhere but here." Shinji ordered.

"Why? What's going to happen?"

Kaii made a wry smile as his face got serious. "War."

Tsubaki heard all she needed to. She nodded and left via magic circle while holding Irina.

"Well it all makes sense now." Shinji said while looking outside through the window.

"Kokabiel is taking the Excaliburs and doing something to upset the balance between Angels and Devils while in Gremory territory. Sounds like he wants another Great War. I'm amazed we didn't realize it sooner." Kaii agreed.

"It seems everyone's here now. I sense the Gremory team, Xenovia-chan, and the Sitri group all here. Along with Kokabiel, and two unknown aura's. They're both human so it shouldn't a problem."

"The humans are probably that stray priest and that Valper guy." Kaii says with disgust. "It's finally time to warn Azazel."

Kaii goes to reach for the glasses that he wore when Issei fought Riser but-

...

"I must have... 'misplaced' the glasses."

Shinji tried to create a magic circle to communicate with their boss, but it just made a static electricity sound.

"Must be that." Kaii pointed up at the sky. A large barrier was forming around the school, with them included. It was making the sky turn red and black.

"A barrier to keep everything in. Must be the work of Sona-chan."

"Yeah but can Rias Gremory's group really hold their own against Kokabiel for such a long time?"

Shinji smirked. "They have a Heavenly Dragon. I wouldn't bet against him in this situation."

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

A loud roar was heard from the other side of the school, in the large yard.

"There's Cerberus." Kaii observed, as he opened the window.

That was when a giant golden pillar of energy rocketed into the sky, almost hitting the barrier.

"Aaaand there's Excalibur! That's our cue I guess!"

* * *

The sounds of swords colliding were heard all throughout the battlefield.

Amidst the chaos, Xenovia had teamed up with Rias' group to help fight Kokabiel, but currently their enemy was not just him.

"Ahahaha! How do you like this neat-ol' Excalibur!?"

A very annoying voice cackled.

It belonged to a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed up like a priest with a cleric's jacket over the priest attire. Oh yeah, he sorta looked crazy.

Like, _really_ crazy.

This was Freed Sellzen, the rogue priest who Kiba ran into previously. Not only that, he was also present a few weeks ago when Raynare had caused trouble for Issei and Asia.

He was laughing crazily as he wildly attacked Kiba and Xenovia.

Freed had a half-complete Excalibur, so he definitely had the upper hand, however, Kiba had also achieved a new power-up.

After finally getting closure from his traumatic experience as a child with the project, he had achieved Balance Breaker for his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth.

Originally, Sword Birth was basically a Sacred Gear that spawned a type of sword the creator wanted. It was powerful, but still nowhere near the level of the Longinus, such as Issei or Vali's.

However, something was a bit "different" about Sword Birth's Balance Breaker, or at least Kiba's variant of it.

Named "Sword of Betrayer", or the "Holy Demonic Sword of Twin Supremacy". It was a powerful sword with the power of both Holy and Demonic flowing throughout the sword. It was an irregular Balance Breaker. Irregular, meaning it wasn't originally possible.

The combination of Holy and Demonic powers was only possible because God of the Bible and the original Satans were dead. By principal, you could say this was similar to how Shinji's birth was possible.

However, Kaii's Demonic Light was not derived from this. _That_, was something else-

"Damn! It's not over yet!" Issei yelled.

Two dogs the size of buses attack the others. Although these dogs had three heads each. In other words, clones of Cerberus that Kokabiel had brought with him.

Cerberus was the guardian of the Underworld, although it was originally the Devils that had control over him.

A man sat in a floating throne in the sky above them, looking rather bored. He had long black hair, pointy ears, yellow eyes with black sclera and five pairs of Fallen Angel wings.

He also was wearing a black robe over formal clothes with detailed accessories adorning said robe.

This was Kokabiel, the war hungry Cadre, who had been toying with events behind the scenes. He was also responsible for Raynare going rogue, and Issei's death, thus the Sekiryuutei's awakening.

The clothes of a priest were on the ground, sitting in a pool of blood.

Kokabiel had quite literally destroyed Valper, after he fused the Excalibur fragments.

"Normally you'd be right, boy." Kokabiel mused. "What was _supposed _to happen, was Kaii and Shinji come to fight me. To be honest, those two would probably beat me... which is why I prepared a counter-measure."

"A counter...?"

Kokabiel made a wide smirk. "I happened to "borrow" a certain something from Cocytus on the way here. I'm sure _that_ will keep them busy."

"Cocytus?" Issei asked.

Rias crossed her arms. "It's the deepest part of the Underworld connected to Hades' domain, the Realm of the Dead."

"Hades?! This is too much..." He groaned.

Kokabiel ignored them and looked over to the other side of the school.

"Any minute now and it will begin. After all these painful and boring years another war will begin! I'll deliver your heads to Sirzechs and Michael to begin-"

A strange and mostly quiet sound stopped him in the middle of his sentence...

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!**

The forces against Kokabiel, including those outside the barrier froze in place at the sound of the roar. It came from within the barrier.

"Ah man, it took longer than I expected to summon it. Oh well, that will keep those two busy for long enough." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"What now? More Cerberus? They can easily take care of them!" Rias shouted up to him.

Kokabiel silently looked at her with a dangerous smile. "You're absolutely right. There'd be no point in sending one of those mutts to fight them. Which is why I brought something a little bit more difficult to kill."

"Exalibuuuuuuuuur! STRETCH!" Freed shouted.

Kiba was able to parry it easily with his new sword, leveling the playing field between the two.

"WHY?! THIS LEGENDARY SWORD IS SUPPOSED TO BE SUPER POWERFUL!" Freed screamed.

Kiba smiled. "Oh, didn't you know? I'm just distracting you."

!

Freed turned around too late to hear Xenovia chant something.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

"That's baaaad news!" Freed charged right at her, but Kiba blocked his path.

"In the names of the saints whom reside in this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

From within a distortion in space, a strange sword emerged.

It was broad and had a blue blade with a golden edge. It had a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle. And it was actually a little taller than Xenovia herself.

Freed and Kokabiel both widened their eyes, although the former's was due to fear and the latter due to amusement.

"D-Durandal?!" Freed shrieked.

Kokabiel made a wide grin. "I knew there was something you were holding back."

Durandal was one of four Holy Swords created by God prior to his death.

"Roland's sword, eh?" Kokabiel had intrigued face. "The church never was able to create an artificial wielder who could handle Durandal, so that means-"

Xenovia made a stance with it and...

_CRACK!_

Freed's sword got cracked in a single blow from Durandal!

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time, hence why I kept it in a pocket dimension."

Kokabiel yawned. "Yes yes, that's good and all but this is still very dry. Sekiryuutei, power up and transfer your power to someone."

**SMASH!**

A loud sound came from over where Kaii and Shinji were.

He looked back and grinned. 'That thing will keep them busy for quite some time. If it kills them, they weren't fit to be called Fallen Angels in the first place.'

Rias narrowed her eyes. "Don't mess around with us."

"Ahaha! Don't mess around with us!? Aren't _you_ the ones messing around? You can't possibly think you can defeat someone like _me_."

Rias smirked. "No, I don't. But I'm pretty sure two Maou can."

"Ha-"

Those on the ground watched as Kokabiel broke into a fit of laughter.

"Of course! Thank you for saving me the trouble! You _do_ realize that you just helped me, right? By your older brother and Sona Sitri's older sister coming, you've all but caused a war! Just think about it! A clash between leaders of factions can only lead to that."

Rias looked up with wide eyes, feeling completely outsmarted.

"I must give credit where it's due though. I'm surprised you followers of God and the Maou can still fight, after losing your masters-"

Issei and the others looked confused, as everyone stopped fighting.

"What... does that mean?"

Kokabiel started laughing so hard his throne started to shake in the sky.

"Ahh, well it looks like I ran my mouth a bit to much. They purposely kept this a secret from you lower beings to not cause panic."

Xenovia looked at him in bewilderment, completely turning away from the damaged Freed.

"Kokabiel! Answer us!" She screamed.

"Suit yourself-"

He smirked as all five pairs of wings he had spread.

_**"God is dead!"**_

* * *

On the other side of the school, just a few minutes ago...

The deafening screech from before was heard, as a large monster emerged from a giant magic circle.

Kaii whistled as him and Shinji slowly looked up at it.

It was easily 50 meters tall. Gray in color. It stood on four legs, and had a big tail.

It also had nine heads.

Shinji scratched the back of his head. "A fucking _Hydra_. That crazy bastard really went and snagged one from Cocytus?"

The Hydra was a beast from Greek mythology that Heracles had defeated in legend. Of course there were more than one, they were just sealed in Cocytus.

Kaii racked his brain trying to figure out something. "Could we burn the necks like Heracles did?"

"Nah. It's probably modified or some crazy shit knowing Kokabiel."

"Well-"

A sickening growl came from all the heads, as they locked on to the two.

"-Shit."

**SMASH!**

One of the heads smashed right down on to Kaii!

Kaii barely held it back with all of his strength, as a thin white aura surrounded him.

Shinji looked at him in shock. 'He has to use Touki already?!'

**GROOAOAAAAA!**

The beast roared as another head picked up Kaii and-

**CRASH!**

...Threw him right into the school.

A portion of the school was turned into rubble, as Kaii was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh oh..." Shinji started as all nine heads turned to him.

He quickly tried to fly away, but one of the heads wrapped around his body.

**SMASH!**

Shinji groaned in pain, as he was not as sturdy as Kaii.

The Hydra slowly walked over to him, as some of its heads looked around, sensing the others...

One of the heads used its mouth to rip a pillar off the school.

"Oh come on-"

**SMASH!**

**SMASH!**

...It violently slammed the pillar on Shinji a few times, before it grabbed his body out from under it, and tossed it like a rag doll.

CRASH!

And Shinji also was sent flying into a part of the school.

Kaii was flung into the area where he attended classes, and was slowly getting up.

"Alright you asshole. It's go time."

The Hydra roared as dozens of weapons of light rained down on the heads, along with various elemental magic attacks.

That was, until a blue light came from all of its eyes.

Kaii's jaw dropped. "It's absorbing the magic attacks?! Seriously?!"

Shinji slowly floated out of the rubble he was in.

"Let's-"

**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The two realized it just in time-

_All heads turned directly to where the others were._

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Kaii said to himself as the two raced over to them-

* * *

Kokabiel's eyes widened.

Of course they did, seeing as his giant "pet" Hydra was rushing straight towards him!

The others didn't have quite as much time to react, seeing as they were recovering from the shocking revelation they learned.

In particular, Xenovia seemed to be shaken up the most.

"What the hell is that thing doing?!" He shouted.

Rias looked terrified as she realized something.

"If that thing is destroying the school... then Gasper...!" She muttered.

The Hydra charged right at them, until it stopped about 50 meters away...

Kokabiel suspiciously flew up into the air.

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

No one had a chance to react, as all of the heads quickly charged a large attack of energy-

_-And unleashed it right at them._

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

...

A cloud of dust was kicked up by the explosion, as Kaii and Shinji had dropped down in front of them _just_ in time to deflect the large attack with defensive magic circles.

"I told you it was gonna do that!" Kaii angrily shouted at Shinji.

"Well excuse me for not predicting a legendary Greek monster!" Shinji shouted back.

Kokabiel dusted himself off. "I would've expected you two to be dust by now."

"No one's talking to you, asshat." Kaii quipped.

A tick mark appeared on Kokabiel's forehead. "What did you say to me brat?!"

Kaii just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Shinji you should totally be the distraction for this thing."

Before Shinji could respond, one of the Hydra's heads shot right at him- and Akeno who was behind him!

Kaii groaned loudly as he quickly picked up Akeno and dodged it with his wings out.

"Bad! You hear me? BAD!"

With Akeno in his left hand, and a large broadsword made of light in his right hand, he brought down said sword right onto the Hydra's neck!

_SLICE_

The head was easily severed from the body, as he made a confident smirk.

"You can let go of me now." Akeno pointed out with an unpleasant face.

Kaii looked confused for a moment.

Shinji turned over to him and shook his head. "As cool as you look, you realize you just cut off a head, right?"

As Kaii set Akeno down, it set in when he palmed his face. "Damn it!"

The neck quickly sprouted a new head, as another neck and head also formed in its place.

Rias looked quite surprised. "So it really does grow two heads for every one that's cut off..."

Kaii and Shinji both made a faint smile as they realized its weakness.

The energy the Hydra once had had decreased.

In other words, it only had so much energy to expend on regenerating lost heads and growing new ones.

Kaii's body started to glow white, as he used this "Touki" again. This caught Koneko's attention for some reason.

DASH!

Kokabiel clicked his tongue as Kaii slammed into the Hydra, pushing it back to the other side of the school.

"Cut off as many heads as you can!" Shinji shouted over to Kaii.

He nodded, as the two started forming dozens of weapons of light.

_SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!_

Kaii quickly dropped to the ground, and with "Touki" swept out one of the legs of the Hydra.

Shinji held his hand up as even more weapons rained down on it!

Kaii floated up next to Shinji.

"That thing is definitely not done yet."

Shinji made a sarcastic smile. "Of course not."

"Well I've had enough beating for one day."

No, Kaii was not a masochist.

At least not y-

"I feel as if someone is talking some major shit about me..."

Never mind.

He held out his hand and formed a magic circle, as a western dark red sword emerged.

It was red rimmed, with black coming from the handle to the tip through the middle.

This, was a "Blood Sword".

It was not as strong as Xenovia's Durandal. It was not as useful as Shinji's Lohengrin. It was not as overwhelming as Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword.

Rather, it was more tactical. On top of that, Kaii was skilled with multiple types of weapons, rather than mastering one particular therefore it wasn't a big thing to him.

A Blood Sword also basically poisoned a victim's blood, but it didn't work on monsters. Only Youkai, humans, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels.

And it was a rather long process and would only work on an idiot really.

Good thing they were fighting a stupid ass monster!

"Huh? Why are you using that thing?" Shinji asked.

"Because I don't have to worry about it shattering unlike weapons made from light."

Aaaaand of course, the Hydra got back up. This time with just a ridiculous amount of heads.

_SWISH!_

Kaii and Shinji attacked the heads as fast as they possibly could, before the main body could react.

Of course this was completely irrelevant to the Hydra as it quickly grew back each head along with another for each one.

Kaii charged his aura into the sword until it started glowing brightly...

**SMASH!**

And SLAMMED it right into the ground!

The Hydra roared as the ground beneath it started to crumble, making an opening for his friend.

He raced towards it, and his Lohengrin began to glow yellow, but unlike normally, lightning was literally surrounding it.

Shinji slammed his sword into the body of the Hydra to stun it for a few moments, which it did as it sat paralyzed in the broken ground.

Kaii didn't waste a second, as a large magic circle appeared around the Hydra's body.

Shinji set his sword down and did the same.

From a distance it looked as though they were trying to restrain the beast within it, but that was not the case.

The two began forming _hundreds _of light spears around their circles.

The Hydra's eyes merely shrunk in fear.

* * *

Kokabiel easily blocked attacks from Rias' group with a yawn.

"Nice to see you all being such losers." He mocked.

"Fufufu. Interesting." A voice came from the sky.

Everyone looked up as-

_CRACK_

_SHATTER!_

The barrier around the school faded as a white light descended, causing everyone to shiver.

Issei's eyes widened when he realized that it was similar to his Scale Mail.

"...Vanishing Dragon." Kokabiel broke the silence.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Vali, who was mysteriously quiet...

"One of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing". If you are in that armored form... then that means you've achieved Balance Breaker already. What an annoying thing..." The Cadre continued.

Unfortunately for this "Cadre", a world of pain was coming.

Literally.

"Were you attracted by the "Red"? No matter. Vanishing Dragon, if you get in my wa-"

**RIP!**

Before he could finish his sentence, two of his wings were ripped right from his body!

"Like the wings of a crow. What a disgusting color. I much prefer Azazel's, which is like an everlasting darkness."

"Y-You! My wings!" Kokabiel cried out in pain.

Vali laughed quietly. His voice reverberated due to the armor, making him sound a bit robotic.

Issei and the others took note that it still sounded like a young man's voice.

"Isn't it symbolic that you have fallen?" Vali asked. "There is no need for wings for those who stooped down even below the Earth, right? Don't tell me you plan to fly still?"

Vali's passive aggressive tone was infuriating Kokabiel, who of course was not aware of his identity.

"Vanishing Dragon! Are you opposing me!?"

Kokabiel threw his arms out wide and summoned countless weapons of light, but Vali wasn't even slightly intimidated.

"My name is Albion."

**(Divide!)**

The _real_ voice of Albion echoed throughout the schoolyard, as Kokabiel's aura decreased along with many of his weapons.

"An ability of my Divine Dividing. It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. If you don't defeat me quickly, you'll become as weak as a human."

The exact opposite of the Boosted Gear. One doubled and shared, while the other halved and stole.

Kokabiel tried to go towards Vali, but the latter's speed was far too much for him.

Rias was quite troubled that someone was toying with an individual whom was about to destroy them.

**(Divide!)**

"Damn you!" Kokabiel roared as he attacked with weapons in hand, but Vali swiped his hand and vaporized them.

**(Divide!)**

Kokabiel's speed at this point was so bad that even Issei could deal with him.

"Boring. I thought I could have a little more fun." Vali whined.

SLAM!

Vali delivered a sharp blow to Kokabiel's stomach while moving at what seemed to be the speed of light!

"I... Impossible... me?" Kokabiel choked.

"Huh? Are you saying that stuff you would expect from a grunt? Really?" Vali asked with a laugh.

Kokabiel vomited as Vali spun him around... and stopped.

"You stepped too far out of your league. Azazel asked me to bring you back at all costs."

"So that's how it is! Azazel... AZAZEL!"

Vali slammed Kokabiel roughly, as the latter's body crumbled in defeat.

He threw Kokabiel over his shoulder and looked over to a defeated Freed.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

Vali also retrieved Freed and spread his wings, when Ddraig's voice came from Issei's gauntlet.

**[Ignoring me, White One?]**

**(So you were alive, Red One.)**

Albion answered.

**[This wasn't exactly the best time to meet.]**

**(It's alright. We're destined to fight each other someday. Coincidences _do _happen.)**

"The Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou finally meet..." Rias trails off.

**(I'll see you later, Ddraig.)**

**[See you, Albion.]**

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" Issei yelled.

"You need power to understand. Get stronger, my rival." Vali responded.

_WOOSH!_

In a white flash, Vali vanished, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Well it's been one hell of a da-" Rias started.

...

The ground shook.

"That's..." Xenovia started.

"Holy shit!" Issei shouted as a Hydra with **300 **heads roared!

Kaii and Shinji jumped back and landed a few meters away from everyone.

"Can we just kill this thing already?" Shinji asked.

Kaii smirked. "Yeah, it's weakened enough now."

_ZUUUUU_

The two channeled as much aura as possible, causing the ground to crack.

Sona ran into the battleground and shouted. "Are you two crazy?! That's gonna blow away a portion of this city!"

"Not quite."

Kaii put out his left hand, and Shinji his right as their auras collided, and made a loud screeching sound.

"Hey." Kaii whispered. "Do you have a name for this attack?"

Shinji looked at him with wide eyes. "You're usually the one who makes up the cool names!"

Kaii looked away shamefully. "I can't think of anything for this."

"Wait..."

Shinji quickly glanced back, and then to Kaii.

"Are you feeling pressured because of that girl?!"

"Shut up!"

The others looked confused as to why these guys channeling a large concentrated aura were whispering to each other.

The Hydra was basically in a daze right now due to how many heads it had, so it wasn't going anywhere.

"Kaii-kun has a crush! Hahaha! Boy, is this the first time? No, it can't be. But why the pressure?! You're good enough looking to get anyone you want! Why are you nervous?! Huh?!" Shinji hysterically whispered.

Kaii looked furious. "Stop misunderstanding you dick!"

"No no no! I know this for a fact now!"

!

"W-Wait! I'm not ready y-" Shinji started.

Kaii angrily threw his attack forward!

Shinji's body went flying back into a wall as a large black and yellow ball raced towards the poor Hydra.

At this point, you had to feel bad for it. The thing was stolen by Kokabiel and forced to attack people, and now...

Well it was about to get vaporized.

The ball collided with the Hydra, and it began to expand until the monster was completely engulfed by it.

It then started rapidly spinning as the Hydra howled in agony.

Kaii crossed his arms and looked upset.

Shinji picked himself up and rubbed the back of his head. "I feel bad for the poor thing... shame on you Kaii-kun!"

The Hydra's roars silenced as the enormous mass of energy started shrinking until it imploded completely and disappeared.

The blast that would-have-been was sent into some other dimension.

Kaii took a deep breath. "Well that was lucky."

"...Lucky?" Koneko asked.

"We just came up with that on the spot."

...

_COUGH!_

Kaii dropped to one knee, as blood spilled from his mouth.

Shinji walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

He made a weak smile. "That damn thing got a few ribs at least."

"Asia, could you heal him?" Issei asked.

She nodded and ran over to him.

As she healed him, Rias started to scold Kiba and Issei.

Xenovia walked over to Kaii with her bangs covering her face.

"...You knew didn't you?" Xenovia asked.

Kaii looked up at her, already understanding. They were upset about knowing of God's death.

He couldn't blame them for anything really. This was all Kokabiel's fault, and he did in fact keep it secret.

Asia narrowed her eyes after healing him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Kaii sighed. "I don't suppose me saying "in order to keep the balance" is gonna cut it?"

Asia's eyes softened up but Xenovia's had a fire in them.

"My life was lived for the sake of the church and God! What do you expect me to say or do now?!" She yelled.

"Xenovi-" Asia tried to stop her.

"No! Why should we have to deal with being lied to?"

Kaii narrowed his eyes and got right up in her face, looking down on her.

Yeah, there was a height difference between these two.

"Then find a reason to live. Stop blaming others for what happened to you. _I_ know that feeling better than anyone."

Shinji silently watched, and opened a magic circle.

"We should go before Sirzechs Lucifer arrives."

Kaii nodded, as he stepped into it.

Xenovia was frozen after his statement, but then turned to him.

She looked right into his eyes.

...His eyes were full of pain.

The two disappeared from sight.

Sona walked over to everyone.

"Rias. I never thought the Hakuryuukou would come."

"He saved the city, though." Rias said while closing her eyes and smiling.

"I guess so. Now, Tsubaki, let's repair the school." Sona ordered.

The school was almost completely destroyed with craters everywhere due to what had happened.

Sona looked back at Rias. "Is your "other" Bishop okay?"

Rias nodded. "He's fine."

"We need to finish by morning." Tsubaki butted in.

"We'll help out." Rias offered.

"It's alright. The Student Council handles the school."

Meanwhile, Kiba sat on one of the bleachers with a rather empty expression.

"Is it over?" Kiba asked himself aloud. "No. Someone else has taken up Valper's research. My battle is not over."

"Nice job, Prince Charming!"

"Ise-kun?"

"Don't talk, just listen. Don't you think it's time for a break from Holy swords and comrades?" Issei said while stretching. "After everything that's happened lately, I'm too tired to think about anything!"

"Embrace your friendships." Rias said while her and the rest of the club smiled at Kiba.

"Buchou, I will pledge here once again." Kiba said while getting on one knee. "I, Yuuto Kiba, will serve as Rias Gremory's kin and Knight, and protect you and your friends until the end of my life."

Rias walked to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Yuuto."

"Hey! Get away from Buchou, Prince Charming!" Issei yelled.

"Ise-kun?"

"I would kill to be Buchou's knight to protect her! But, no person other than you would make such a good knight. Don't forget your job!" Issei turned around and began to slowly sob. "Damn, I still can't believe I missed my chance to suck Buchou's oppai..."

"Perverted as always." Koneko said with her usual monotone and irritated face.

"Now, Yuuto..." Rias spoke up.

Her right hand had a spinning red magic circle on it.

"Th-thats!" Issei stutters in horror.

"Time for your punishment." Rias smiled genuinely, which in this situation was frightening. "One _thousand _spankings!"

"What?!" Kiba yelled.

* * *

Kaii and Shinji awoke in Azazel's house around the time they would before school.

Except this time something was wrong.

_Terribly _wrong.

Azazel was awake, and silently sitting on the couch.

"A-Azazel?" Kaii stuttered.

"You broke into my house one night." Azazel spoke calmly.

The two gulped.

"You crashed on the couch another night, which happens to be my favorite spot in the living room."

The two were now getting scared.

"You messed up my stats on my video game..."

Kaii now looked pale as a ghost.

"But you crossed the line, when you ate **ALL THE FOOD IN THE DAMN HOUSE!**" Azazel roared.

...That's not at all what they were expecting.

"I'm kicking you guys out!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well why the hell are you wasting time! Get the hell out and find somewhere else to stay!"

* * *

Rias sat in the club room alone, as Kaii and Shinji entered.

"Oh, Kaii, Shinji. Is there something you need?" Rias asked.

'It's about damn time she got over hating me. All it took was defeating a damn Hydra!' Kaii angrily thought inside his head.

"We sorta got kicked out from where we were living, and wondered if we could crash here in the club for a few days until we find someplace else?" Kaii says.

"Oh? Where did you live in the first place?"

"We were actually gonna explain that tonight when all the members are here." Shinji answered.

"Hmm alright. But on one condition. You two must join the Occult Research Club."

"Evil Pieces don't work on us." Kaii said with a smirk.

"Oh that's no problem. But that doesn't mean you get off easy." Rias smirked also in response. "You still must join the club and help us. Club activities and such. But you can also consider us a family, you know that right?"

Shinji agreed right away, but Kaii looked a bit reluctant.

The word "family" had a bit of a twisted meaning to him...

But he accepted.

"Well make yourselves comfortable. Everyone won't be here for a while."

* * *

At this point, it was Rias, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, Kaii and Shinji sitting around awkwardly.

The door to the room opened, revealing someone no one except Rias was expecting.

Shinji grew a massive smirk, Asia and Issei's eyes widened, and Kaii's jaw dropped as he cursed himself.

"Why are you here?!" Issei yelled to Xenovia, who entered the room in a Kuoh uniform.

"What's going on here, Buchou?!"

"She's my new Knight!" Rias exclaimed happily. "Let's all be friends with her!"

"A Knight?! Don't tell me you're-"

Xenovia let her Devil wings out, promptly catching Kaii, Issei and Asia off guard.

"She's been reincarnated as a Devil?!" Asia said.

"After hearing God was dead, in sheer desperation, I begged to be reincarnated." Xenovia answered.

"Begged?" Issei tried to swallow what he's hearing.

"I'm very glad we have an ally that can use Durandal." Rias turned to see Shinji and Kaii with even more shocked faces. "Oh, silly me, we never told you what happened during the fight with Kokabiel while you fought the Hydra!"

"I'll be a second year, and in your class, Kaii-kun." Xenovia finished with a purposely cute voice.

Shinji's smirk couldn't possibly get bigger without splitting his face, while Kaii's eyes were wide like a monkey.

"Don't talk cute like that with a straight face!" He quipped.

"I was trying to imitate Irina, but I just can't get it right." She admitted while looking conflicted.

"Are you really sure about this?" Issei asked.

"Now that God is dead, my life is as good as over." Xenovia explained with her finger under her chin. "But should I really side with the Devils, who used to be my enemies? Oh Lord help me!"

She then recoiled from the headache.

"Oh, what about Irina?" Issei asked.

"She returned to headquarters. Irina is more faithful than I am. Telling her of God's fate would devastate her. Learning a forbidden secret made me a hindrance to the church. I've been excommunicated."

Kaii's face softened. "Are you okay?"

That, is when something strange happened.

Shinji and Rias, the ones most perceptive of "love" both widened their eyes as Xenovia's face momentarily flushed.

"H-Huh? Of course I am!"

Kaii tilted his head, but Asia started speaking,

"Is that why you became a Devil?"

Xenovia shook her head back to reality, and shamefully bowed her head.

"I owe you an apology Asia Argento. I went through what you must have when I was there. I'm sorry."

"Xenovia-san, I'm very happy with my life right now." Asia merely stated.

"Now then, before I explain everything, I gotta go grab something from my last place, so I'll be back in an hour." Kaii said while walking out.

"Oh! I have a pact to get, so I'll be back around the same time Buchou!" Issei said while racing out to his bike.

...Little did they notice the person in a hood with strange designs hovering over the clubhouse.

"Fufufu, all these Sacred Gear wielders, a Durandal wielder, the daughter of Fallen Angel Baraqiel, a Nekoshou, and the sister of Maou. This place is not short of talent by any means. Of course... that means nothing. Everything ends in _demise. Demise _is the end of all. But the question is, who will meet their _**Absolute Demise **_first?"

...That person continued to watch Kaii, as he felt that presence once again...

* * *

A bit later at Azazel's house.

Azazel and Issei were playing a competitive fighting game in the living room.

"AH!" Issei yelled in frustration.

"I've been training day and night to beat you. You've skipped out a lot recently."

"I'm sorry. I had some things to do. You really spent a fortune didn't you?"

"Our trip to the arcade got me hooked."

"Wow, you even got all the consoles! Even the craziest of collectors wouldn't have all this."

"I just can't stop once I start collecting things."

Azazel's bangs covered his eyes, and he smirked. "People always call me a fanatic when it comes to my collectibles."

"Huh? I've heard someone say that before."

Azazel beat Issei and stood up. "How about another match, Devil-kun? Or should I call you Sekiryuutei?"

The two turn around to see Kaii walking out with a bag of stuff-

"K-Kaii, what are you?!-"

Azazel lets his 6 pairs of wings come out in front of Issei, whose face was in complete shock.

"I am Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels."

* * *

**So, what can you expect from this story?**

**The plot will slowly branch off into its own as the story progresses. There will be lots of OC's, both good and evil.**

**Harem and romantic development will be a slow process up until a certain point.**

**Kaii is not the oblivious/dense type. Yes, there will be lemons. No, they won't be soon. They will not be intrusive to the plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

'A-Azazel?! The Governor of the Fallen Angels?!' Issei thought in shock.

"Well let's just pretend you never saw me..." Kaii trailed off while running out of the house.

"Why did you..."

"I realized Kokabiel was plotting something, so I came here to keep an eye on things. I told that to no one however. But I to admit, I also wanted to see your Boosted Gear. I see Albion did his job."

"Albion?! The white dragon..."

"My direct intervention would have caused some problems, so I asked him to sort things out. Little did I expect a Hydra to be there. Good thing Kaii and Shinji were there. Because you aren't strong enough to fight one, _yet_. Back to the topic. I'm surprised he accepted the job so willingly."

"So it was you... it was your fault... the reason I didn't get to suck Buchou's oppai..." Issei had tears but got ready to yell. "**WAS BECAUSE OF YOU**!"

Azazel could only laugh. "Was it? Sorry about that."

"If only you hadn't sent Albion, I would've got to-"

"Sorry to tell you, but you aren't strong enough to fight someone on his level. As I said before though, not yet. Back to what I wanted to tell you in the first place, the leaders of the Three Factions are having a conference about this incident."

"A conference?"

* * *

Shinji and Kaii just sat on the couch in disbelief.

Everyone completely forgot that they were going to explain everything to them.

'Issei is acting like nothing really did happen, what an idiot.' Kaii thought.

"This is unbelievable!" Rias yelled. "The leader of the Fallen Angels was trespassing on my territory, and interfering with my business!"

Nobody looked like they cared too much, in fact just about everyone was either eating something or drinking tea.

Shinji and Kaii bought themselves a couch for the club room considering there wasn't enough room, so they stationed it somewhat in the corner by the door, but not too far away.

'Poor Issei, he's going to have one annoying wife someday.' Kaii thought before he spaced out.

"Moreover he even tried to take my precious Pawn from me. He deserves to die!"

'How annoying.' Shinji thought with a sarcastic smile.

"...Buchou, is it true that the leaders of the factions are meeting here?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, I've just received word to that effect. The leaders are going to meet to discuss the future of their relations."

"That must mean Kokabiel's actions have disrupted the relations between the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils." Xenovia added.

"It's a good thing we all were there, along with the Student Council, before the leaders stepped in, as things could have turned ugly. Still, I wonder what he was up to."

"Huh?" Issei asked Rias.

"Azazel."

"Was he after my Boosted Gear?"

"Don't worry, Issei." Rias grabs him and hugs him between her breasts. "I won't let him lay a finger on you."

Issei of course was in his own little heaven again with his lecherous face.

* * *

Kaii and Shinji were starting to fit in now, particularly with the Occult Research Club, so they usually waited with Xenovia for Issei, Asia and Rias a block away from the Hyoudou residence everyday before school.

Xenovia walked over to them.

"Where have you been staying?" Kaii asked her.

"There's an apartment down the street that her family arranged for me to live in." Xenovia pointed around a corner to where it was at.

As the two were chatting, Shinji had a suspicious smile while facing another direction.

'Ah yes. Today is the day.'

After a short time passed, the entire club gathered along with their "temporary" members, and headed to the school.

But in particular, the school's pool.

Except that shit was dirty as hell.

"Since Sona is fixing the school, I thought it would courteous of us to clean the school's pool for them." Rias told everyone as they stood in front of it.

"Can't argue with that." Kaii said.

Issei leaned forward to look at how dirty it was. "Damn..."

"It hasn't been cleaned in a year really." Akeno said.

"And we're supposed to clean _this_?!"

"We can use it when we're done, so we should get to work." Rias stated while crossing her arms.

Issei's eyes widened. "Really?!"

Kaii's eyebrow rose. "Are you that excited to see tits?"

"Aren't you?!"

He shrugged. "It's not a big deal to me."

That was not true at all.

"You're the very embodiment of what I don't want to become!"

Shinji put his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's vehemently trying to repress his perversion."

Kaii glared at him.

"Wait." Issei paused. "What _does_ he like?"

Shinji looked confused. "You mean how you have some creepy ass obsession with breasts?"

Issei looked hurt. "Ouch."

"Well, I've been trying to figure that out for a while now actually. I myself prefer legs though."

"Let's get changed everyone!" Rias shouted.

"Bring it on dirty pool!" Issei yelled as the boys and girls went into their respective locker rooms.

"Your expression is lecherous, Ise-senpai." Koneko muttered as she walked into the girl's locker room.

* * *

Issei ran out of the boy's changing room, apparently frightened by Kiba, but Kaii and Shinji were the only ones outside.

They were wearing their swimsuits.

Issei ran out and looked at the two.

"Damn bishounens." He whispered to himself.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"I've got a feeling that a harem of males is starting to amass itself..." Issei mumbled.

Kaii laughed. "Don't you want to be a harem king?"

"Haha! Maybe you asked for a bit too much!" Shinji also laughed.

"Easy for you to say! You two could make ones easily! Us normal looking guys have to work!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a virgin!" Shinji shouted.

He seemed to be quite insecure about it.

Kaii put his hand under his chin. "It's not like women completely judge men by their appearance. But I do wonder if being a "Harem King" is as hard as you think?"

?!

Shinji and Issei's eyes widened.

**"What?!"**

The two cried out loud.

Kaii looked very confused. "Did I stutter?"

"You make no sense!" Issei shouted.

Shinji looked at Kaii and narrowed his eyes. "So you're saying you're _okay_ with a harem and are almost _interested_ in having one. But you don't particularly _want_ one?"

"I certainly don't think I want one right now, but yes I don't see why not. Is there a problem with having one? I am interested in women after all." Kaii answered.

"Yes! There is a problem because this is _you_! I haven't seen you show interest in a girl ever! It's definitely been the other way around!"

"Well it's not like I'm not interested in them. But you _know_ why I don't have the time to be interested in women right now."

Shinji bit his tongue. He didn't want to bring it up in front of Issei, but there was a particular reason as to why he wasn't focusing on things a normal boy his age was...

Issei suddenly stopped in his tracks and felt a throbbing pain in his left arm.

'This again? Issei thought.

'Oh? The sacrifice of his arm back in the fight against that Phenex is permanent? Does that mean someone is constantly siphoning the power out?' Kaii noticed.

Rias motioned for Issei to come into an empty room after she exited the locker room.

Issei quickly ran into the room with her...

"So she's the one "siphoning" it..." Kaii trailed off.

"Never mind that. So, let me hear it. Do you like Xenovia?"

Kaii put his hands on his hips and groaned. "I'm attracted to her, yes. Happy? But-"

"No, that's all I need to hear. I get the rest. You should talk to her more! I understand why you don't wanna get serious right now but you do realize that you already sorta have a harem, right?"

"What?"

"Did you forget about Alice again?"

Kaii's face froze.

If you recall, this "Alice" was a tsundere of sorts.

Kaii did not handle this type very well at all.

"W-We're just gonna not talk about her."

The others club members eventually walked out aside from Xenovia.

Kiba of course went right to work.

The girls on the other hand-

Asia and Koneko were wearing one piece school swimsuits that complimented their modest bodies.

Akeno however was wearing a bikini that quite clearly flaunted her buxom body.

...

Shinji and Issei caught Kaii glancing at her body a few times.

Kaii then paused and crossed his arms.

Everyone else stopped in silence and looked at him.

"Why the hell aren't we using magic?!"

* * *

_SPLASH!_

Like a human shaped dolphin, Kiba was swimming by himself in the now cleaned pool.

Seriously, who forgets to use magic?

It's not like some idiots would just clean it without magic, right?

Issei sneezed as he walked out of the room with Rias.

"You catching a cold?" Rias asked.

"No, I just felt like someone somewhere was talking shit about a version of me."

Rias turned around. "So Ise. How do I look?"

While Issei was stuttering like an idiot, Shinji seemed to be looking around for something.

Akeno sat on the side of the pool looking a little upset. It seemed that Kaii's very presence was irritating her.

"Buchou! Stop monopolizing Ise-san!" Asia shouted.

"Asia?!" Rias looked shocked.

As Issei's road to harem king became a bit rockier, Koneko poked Issei.

"Koneko-chan?"

"...You said you would help teach me to swim."

A decisive blow was dealt to Rias' "assault"!

"Huh where's Xenovia?" Issei asked.

"She said she had issues with her swim suit, so she told me to go on ahead." Asia answered.

_THUD!_

A beach ball was thrown at Issei's head by Koneko!

"...Ise-senpai!"

The war for Issei raged on, as Kiba was oblivious to it underwater.

Shinji noticed Kaii walk back to near the locker rooms.

"Women sure are crazy-" Kaii started as he looked around for his phone.

"Oh? What happened?"

He turned back around to see Xenovia in a swim suit walking out of the girls' locker room.

As much as his pride didn't want him to, he definitely was looking at her body.

"This is my first swim suit, so it took me some time to put it on. Do you think it suits me?"

It wasn't meant to show off the body as much as Rias or Akeno's, but it definitely showed her curves, despite her having a tighter body due to training. This was visible especially from the waist down with her behind, legs and thighs. Although this was slightly offset by her larger than average breasts.

Kaii forced his eyes up to her eyes. "Yeah, you look really good. The church was really strict huh?"

"Yes. Although honestly I had no interest in such things before anyways. The other girls did but not so much for myself. However I do wish experience the entertainment befitting girls."

'Ah shit.'

"Kaii, won't you make a child with me?"

The young man in question tilted his head.

"Xenovia..."

She walked right up to him and repeated herself, for good measure of course.

"Let's make children together."

Kaii sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to educate your ass on normalcy-"

Xenovia tried to tackle him into an empty room!

He smirked. "Not so fast woman!"

Kaii jumped back into the room, evading her!

Xenovia made a grin that could only remind him of Vali. In other words, she was a battle maniac just like him.

"Hou, I see I have my work cut out for me!" She lunged at him once again!

Kaii easily dodged her though.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked.

"More than I would like to admit." She answered before once again lunging at him.

This time, Kaii's leg banged loudly against the wall.

"Oh shit..." He muttered.

"If you're not careful, the others will find us. I do wonder how angry Rias-Buchou will be if she finds her precious new Knight being assaulted by an old enemy?" Xenovia teased.

"But I'm the one being assaulted here!"

Xenovia pointed down to _that_ between his legs.

"You don't seem so upset."

_CRACK!_

Xenovia backed up hesitantly as Kaii's aura flared out, cracking the ground.

No matter how you looked at it, the roles should definitely be reversed here.

"I've got you now!" Xenovia jumped at Kaii, who tried to back up but hit the wall!

_TACKLE!_

Xenovia sat right on Kaii's lap, which... disabled his ability to stand up so to say.

"My whole life was in service of God and church. Now that I've become a Devil I have lost my dreams and objectives. However back when my life was in service of God, I threw away a part of me. The part of me that was a woman's happiness."

Devils were beings full of greed. There was nothing wrong with Xenovia wanting a new goal in life.

"To bear a child. That is what I wish. Of course a man is needed for this, but wouldn't it be great? Children and at the same time we'll get to know each other better."

Xenovia waited for Kaii to respond, who looked like he was in a war.

With himself.

'Must. Control. Worldly. Desires.'

Xenovia's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "...Are you dissatisfied? I know someone such as yourself has been with more beautiful women, but even I have some confidence in my body as a woman, you know? My breasts aren't as big as Rich-Buchou's, but they're bigger than Asia's. They're worth seeing, don't you think?"

She stroked her breasts.

"...First off I can't argue against that. Anyways... what the hell kind of goal is that to have right away?!"

Aside from a situation Kaii had to always worry about, he hadn't given much thought to having children.

If his "situation" was different, he'd probably be more inclined to the idea.

Xenovia put her hands on Kaii's chest. "Well this is a bit of a thank you still for snapping me out of it the other day, but you've also got tremendous potential as a fighter, therefore a child between us would become incredibly strong. Let's try it out. The faster the better right now."

As if her life depended on it, she took off the top part of her swim suit!

Kaii's brain raced as logic and hormones battled each other to the death.

"I've done my research. As a Devil, it's quite hard for us to make kids, and I doubt you being a hybrid will change that. However, if this thing is any indication-"

She wriggled around the thing that was hard inside his swim suit.

Kaii's face just rolled to the right side as he looked defeated. "I need an adult..."

"-Then your sexual desire should be no problem. How many times a day do you think we can try? Perhaps in a few years we could conceive one. Aah, don't worry about the complications. I will raise them. Although you need to be there too. An absent father is pretty bad."

Although she was too lost in thought, Kaii's face notably darkened.

"Unfortunately I have no experience with men. I'll memorize it but I need you to take the lead. You're experienced, right?"

Kaii's face desperately rolled to the other side.

He wasn't experienced, but of course he had a pretty decent idea of what to do.

Anyone in this day and age that's his age should know.

Xenovia held out her arms wide. "Please hold me. I don't mind you doing as you like."

Well.

He tried.

_PUSH_

Kaii pushed her down to the ground-

"I'm gonna say-"

And the door opened.

The two turned to see a confused Issei. A shocked Rias and Akeno, and an even more shocked Shinji.

"Down tiger!" The latter shouted.

Kaii apprehensively showed his hands. "Now before I get hit with the cliche lines, you should hear me out-"

"Kaii..." Rias trailed off, not sure what to say.

Issei looked at him a bit jealously.

"I should've expected this much from you." Akeno quipped.

"Stop jumping to conclusions!"

Xenovia got up and nodded. "We were just trying to produce a child!"

Shinji did a spit take right onto Issei's back with his water bottle!

"You! Be quiet!" Kaii yelled.

Rias scratched her head. "Kaii... we need to talk seeing as she is my Knight and all..."

"You're misunderstanding me I'm telling you-"

Issei walked like a zombie back to the pool. "I'm gonna be blueballed for the rest of my life..."

Xenovia cupped her face in her hands. "It was quite nice how you took charge..."

* * *

A few hours later after hell broke loose, Kaii walked down the sidewalk alone at evening.

"What a troublesome day. And troublesome women. And a troublesome best friend. Aah, maybe I should just go back to the Grigori."

Kaii stopped in his tracks when he was in an alley.

He turned around and noticed a familiar presence.

"Vali."

The youth in question smirked at him. "That school uniform fits you."

"Where have you been? I know I saw you capture Kokabiel, but it seems you've been off somewhere else recently."

"That's actually why I'm here."

Kaii narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"Hypothetically speaking, would you be interested in joining a "team" of sorts? This team would be part of a certain "organization"."

Kaii glared at him. "Why the hypothetical situation?"

Vali shrugged. "I'll tell you if you join. We're just gonna fight strong people really though, that's all."

"You do really only care about fighting."

"You already know my goal. I _will _become the True White Dragon Emperor."

Kaii crossed his arms. "I'll get back to you on that."

Vali silently nodded and disappeared back into a circle.

'As if. I know you're up to something, Vali. And I'm gonna go to the bottom of it.'

* * *

Later that night, everyone had gathered in the old school building.

Kaii cleared his throat while standing up. "Back to the topic from before. You guys wanted to know about me and Shinji?"

The others nodded.

"Well I'll go first." Kaii says. "It goes like this..."

Kaii was about 5 years old and was found in a certain park in the Underworld, as a large fire was incinerating a mansion in the distance.

There was of course a reason for this, but that part of this story was to be saved for a different day.

Serafall Leviathan, one of the Four Great Satans was with Azazel when he found Kaii.

Azazel decided to bring him to the Grigori, and by extension, Shemhazai.

Shemhazai had his daughter, Alice who was the same age as Kaii to take care of, but still accepted.

Despite being busy, Kaii grew to love him as a father, even after a certain "incident" occurred.

Sahariel, who was a Cadre in the Grigori, was a researcher of the moon, and Shinji's substitute father.

Shinji's story was a bit similar but-

"Also, Issei." Kaii turned towards him. "The Hakuryuukou is from the Grigori, and was taken in by Azazel."

Issei's eyes widened realizing his regular customer was raising his destined rival.

"Don't you two have last names?" Rias asked.

Kaii accidentally paused a moment too long, and shook his head.

"I... don't know."

The others didn't try to pry, but one thing was obvious.

_He was holding back something important._

Before they could continue, a white magic circle appeared behind them.

"Seems like you're having fun."

Sirzechs and Grayfia appeared from it.

"Is something special going on?" Sirzechs asked with a comical face. Grayfia for some reason looked irritated.

Kaii made a frozen smile.

After all, his cover had most certainly been blown by now.

"It's alright." Grayfia said. "We knew you weren't from an Extra Devil family, it's just a load off our shoulders you and the Grigori never had anything planned."

"Onii-sama?" Rias asked.

Everyone besides Kaii, Shinji, Asia and Xenovia bowed.

'This man is Buchou's brother?' Asia thought with her eyes sparkling.

"Are you Asia Argento?" Sirzechs asked.

"Y-Yes!"

"Thank you for helping my sister. I've heard many good things about you."

"I-I'm flattered!"

"No need to be so tense. I'm here on personal business."

"Are you a Maou?" Xenovia asked. "Pleased to meet you. I am Xenovia."

"It's a pleasure, Xenovia. When I heard the wielder of Durandal had joined my sister's family, I could scarcely believe my ears."

"Really why _did _I become a Devil again?" Xenovia muttered.

"Haha, my sister's family always makes me smile. Xenovia, I hope that you do your best to support the Gremory family as one of my sister's kin."

"That aside, Onii-sama, why have you come here?" Rias asked once more.

"Don't tell me you don't know. Parent's day is coming up. I would love to see my sister in her studies." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Everyone noticed Rias was tensing up.

"You're a Maou, you shouldn't be taking time off..."

"Actually this _is _work. I would like to hold the meeting between the Three Factions here."

Everyone gasped. "I-In Kuoh Academy?!"

"Yes, but we will discuss that later. Kaii-kun, please join me and Grayfia tonight."

* * *

Later at the Hyoudou residence...

Sirzechs and Issei's parents were socializing, and drinking some sake.

Issei and Rias were beyond embarrassed. Kaii had to tag along for whatever reason.

Kaii reached for something to drink-

_SMACK_

"Ouch!"

Grayfia did not let him. "Remember what happened the last time you drank?"

"As I recall you were the one who offered it to me, and then you got drunk and-"

Grayfia was blushing madly but also sent a deathly glare to him, as if daring him to finish the sentence.

'She's quite a troublemaker when she's drunk...' Kaii thought.

Kaii was an even bigger troublemaker when even slightly intoxicated however

* * *

Rias went to show Sirzechs and Grayfia around town before school started.

Xenovia was up late studying Kanji all night, Shinji was sick today, and Asia had went to actually wake up Xenovia from her place.

And Issei had no clue where Kaii was.

Issei walked to school and was close when his left arm throbbed in pain.

"The hell?!" Issei looked up to see Kaii on the right of the school gates, and a boy close to his age to the left of it.

Vali.

'Who's that?' He thought.

The boy walked towards Issei. "This is the second time we've met here."

"What?"

"Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou."

"Huh?!"

"I am Vali, Hakuryuukou, or, the Vanishing Dragon."

Issei's left hand burned like hell.

"You're defenseless." Vali said, appearing in front of Issei with a finger pointed at his face. "For instance I could-"

Kaii cut him off by putting his hand on Vali's shoulder.

"No more, Vali." He sayid. "You can't start a fight with him here.

Xenovia, Asia and Kiba run to catch up to Issei from behind to see the situation.

"Ise-san..." Asia started.

"Stay back!" Issei yelled.

Kaii let go and stepped back, only for Kiba and Xenovia to hold their respective swords, Holy Demonic Sword, and Durandal to Vali's neck.

"Don't try it. You couldn't defeat Kokabiel. So you're no match for me." Vali smirked. "Had it not been for Kaii and Shinji, you would have all died. Of course you can go ahead and try, in a public place like this."

The two let down their weapons.

"Where do you think you rank among the world's strongest beings Issei Hyoudou?" Vali asked.

"What?"

"Your Balance Breaker although incomplete, is at least 4 digits from the top. Probably between 1000 and 2000. Then again, considering how weak you yourself are, it's probably lower."

"What are you saying?"

"Issei Hyoudou is a rare gem, very much worth training, Rias Gremory."

Everyone turned around to see the remaining members of the Occult Research club minus Shinji.

"Buchou?"

"Hakuryuukou, what might you be after?" Rias asked. "If you _are _affiliated with the Fallen Angels, we will avoid-"

"Hmph." Vali retorted. "In times past, the two Heavenly Dragons, the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon, the Red and White, have caused all they meet to live miserable lives. How are things working out for you?"

Rias continued to glare at him.

"I'm not here to fight today. I have _many _things to attend to." Vali said before walking away.

"Kaii, were you the one who led him here?" Rias asked.

"Yes."

Kaii walked away as well.

"Will you be absent today?"

"Yeah I will be. Not having a family and all." Kaii turns around a smirks. "Plus, I'm busy."

"..." Akeno glared at Kaii with a strange face as Rias sighed.

"Akeno, don't let your relationship with _him _interfere with other people affiliated with _him_." Rias scolds.

* * *

Far away in the industrial area of Kuoh, a certain somebody was still watching Kaii from the top of a skyscraper.

This person quickly vanished as soon as they felt a presence near them.

_ZOOSH_

A cute young girl appeared right in the exact spot, as if she was chasing the person.

She had long black hair and gray eyes. She had pointy ears, and was wearing a gothic lolita outfit.

The girl curiously bent down to grab something the individual left behind.

"What is this?" She asked herself in a monotone voice.

It was a card. A playing card.

_A "Joker" card._

* * *

Kaii walked through a good looking city, where kids were happily playing. The sky was currently green, as he was in the Underworld.

This was the current capital of the Underworld for the Devil's territory, Lilith. It was named after Lilith, the wife of the original Lucifer.

He walked into an empty park and sat down on a bench near a tree.

_BZZT_

His eyes widened as he felt a sharp headache all of a sudden.

_**H-Hey-**_

He instantly snapped back to normal.

'What in Maou's name was that?!'

He looked absolutely mortified, especially because he heard some voice...

"Kaii?"

Kaii quickly turned around to see Vali.

"What's your answer?"

"...Yeah, I'm in."

He looked away with a smug smile. 'Azazel is gonna kick your ass when I tell him later.'

Vali grinned knowing his team was almost perfect now.

"Khaos Brigade. That's the organization's name."

Kaii just sat there with an indifferent face. "How edgy."

"The leader of the organization is Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon."

"?!"

Ophis, who was known as the Infinite God of Dragons, was such a big threat, that not even the Three Factions combined would be able to stop it.

"This is starting to get hard to take in..."

"Yeah." Vali said it with pride and a grin. "I'd say we're pretty strong now with you."

"...So we're just gonna fight shit?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay... so what now?"

"You can do what you want, just don't interfere with my fight."

Kaii narrowed his eyes. 'What does that mean?'

Vali nodded to himself. "I'm off to recruit two more members to my team. Oh before you go."

Vali taps Kaii and a tiny magic circle enters his body.

"That will let you use our pocket dimension transportation, it's much faster than a magic circle and can't be traced." He said before disappearing.

Kaii crossed his arms. "...Something tells me I'm about to get dragged into some serious bullshit."

* * *

"Sorry for being late."

Kaii walked into his classroom, apologizing to the teacher.

He turned his head to notice everyone huddled around Issei's desk.

"Move out of the way."

Kaii literally tosses Matsuda and Motohama, Issei's friends, out of the way.

"What the fuck?"

There on Issei's desk, was a _perfect sculpture_ of Rias Gremory. Every detail was correct.

Bust, waist, hips. It was as if Issei was the messiah of sculpting.

'You really are a pervert on another level. Actually fuck that, you're in a different dimension.' He thought.

* * *

Kaii got sick of that and decided to go to another part of the school, the gym in particular, only to freeze in his tracks and run and hide behind the bleachers.

'Oh no no no no no NO! _SHE'S _here!' He said to himself.

A bunch of members of the photography club were taking pictures of someone. Of course, none other than Motohama and Matsuda were there as well.

Issei, Akeno, Rias and Asia also happened to come in the gym at that moment.

That particular door gave a clear view, as to the girl one the stage, and Kaii hiding behind the bleachers.

Kaii just insinuated a _'shh' _sign and started to creep away.

"That's..." Issei begins. "Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative cosplay!"

A girl who looked to be around their age with raven black hair, tied in twin-tails not too different from Irina, and violet-pink eyes like Sona was standing on the stage. The selling point here was the fact that she was cosplaying as some magical girl, and had quite large breasts!

"You're very knowledgeable, Ise-san." Asia praised.

Issei folded his hands, trying to look cool. "A repeat customer once had me marathon the entire anime."

'That's not something to be proud about you idiot...' Kaii thought.

Of course Issei was talking about Mil-tan.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! You're at school!" Saji got up on stage and told everyone. "Shoo! Party's over!"

'Oh, that's Sona's Pawn, right?'

The boys were complaining now, and who wouldn't be because this girl was nothing short of beautiful, and she was cosplaying!

"Hey! Shut up you tyrant!" Motohama said.

"Why can't we have a photo shoot?!" Matsuda yells.

'You two aren't even in the photography club...' Issei thought.

"It's parent's day. Quit making a racket! Go away!" Saji ordered.

Kaii was nearly to the exit, just a few feet away!

"Are you family of a student?"

The girl nodded childishly. "Yeah."

"We can't have you walking around school in those clothes."

The girl started to look a little down. "What?"

Before entering some girl comic book pose she winked.

"Mil-mil-mil-mil, Spiral!"

"Let's be serious!"

Issei and the others were now walking towards them.

Kaii was finally at the door to escape, until it flung open with power much higher than a human, sending him spiraling into a nearby bleacher!

"Saji, what's going on here?" Sona asked, being the one who barged in.

"Sona-chan I found yo-" The girl started.

She then turned to see Kaii who was screwed now.

"Kaii-chan!"

"SAVE ME!" Kaii screamed.

The girl tackled Kaii right back on to the bleachers, and was hugging him like a pet.

Everyone looked in disbelief as she was literally hugging the life out of poor Kaii.

"H-Hello-" Kaii choked out.

"I missed you soooo much Kaii-chan!"

Kaii's soul began to leave his body. "I... missed you too... Serafall-"

Finally getting off him, the girl looked at Sona, who was severely tensing up.

"I found you, Sona-chan!"

"Could she be..." Issei started. "An acquaintance of yours, Kaichou?"

"Sona-chan!" The girl yelled. "What's wrong? You're blushing like crazy. You've finally been reunited with your Onee-sama! I think you should be _much_ happier to see me! I wouldn't mind us cuddling and some-"

A single sweat dropped from Sona's face, the almost always composed person.

"Onee-sama?" Issei asked.

"Serafall Leviathan-sama." Rias answered.

Serafall also turned to Kaii.

She had a pouting face. "Remember to call me Levia-tan!"

"Now then, Sona-chan!"

Sona's hair crawled as she dashed out of the gym.

"Wait up!"

"S-Save me somebody!"

* * *

The next day, it was after school ended...

It was evening now, and everyone was outside the abandoned room at the school, besides Shinji who continued to be sick as a dog.

They were going to release Rias' other bishop, Gasper Vladi.

Rias had told him yesterday that she was going to release him.

Gasper had the Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View.

Kaii waited out in the hall while the others went in.

"Kaii! Get the hell in here!" Rias yelled a few minutes later

He walked in only to see Gasper complaining about being a monster.

He was androgynous-looking boy around the same age as Koneko with platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes.

Kaii's eyes narrowed. 'Fucking traps...'

Rias pointed to Kaii. "Now Gasper, _that_ is a monster."

Kaii caught her drift, to release his frightening aura, which he did, sending chills up everyone's spines, and Gasper was frozen in fear.

However Rias failed to mention he was a Vampire, which gave Kaii a distasteful feeling in his mouth.

He didn't know why but something about Gasper seemed off.

Issei's eyes twitched. "Why the hell is he cross dressing?"

"He's more comfortable in them, so it's not a big deal really." Rias shrugged.

'There's no way! There's no way this could possibly be happening!' Kaii internally screamed.

"Gasper, let's go outside? Okay?" Rias asked.

"No!" Gasper defied while shaking his head.

"Come on, Buchou is the one asking-" Issei went to grab his arm.

Gasper shrieked and disappeared!

All of a sudden, he was in another corner of the room?

"Don't get mad... please let me stay here!"

Everyone was trying to figure out what just happened still.

"Forbidden Balor View." Kaii explained. "It means, 'Evil Eye of the Inert World'. It appears as if when he gets stressed out he can freeze anything in his sight for a short period of time. It's the Sacred Gear you _wish _you had Issei."

This knowledge was from Azazel's research he had seen before back at the Grigori.

It wasn't the only Sacred Gear he had knowledge of, not by a long shot.

Gasper finally came out of the room and into the Occult Research Club.

"Because Gasper-kun can't control his power, Sirzechs-sama said it was a good idea to keep him in that room." Akeno explained.

"It also turns out the power naturally refines itself over time, giving it the potential for a Balance Breaker." Rias rubbed her forehead.

"I don't want you talking about me. I don't want attention!" Gasper said from within a cardboard box.

Yeah...

Nobody really knew what to do.

Akeno and Rias had to leave for a preliminary meeting for the meeting of the Three Factions. She also wanted Kiba to come because Sirzechs wanted to know about his Balance Breaker.

So the remaining members attempted to "train" Gasper.

Xenovia's "attempt" to chase him with Durandal was less than effective...

Koneko tried next to get him to move by giving him garlic balls. Now that was a truly effective method.

But after exhausting many options, the remaining members were out in the woods behind the old school building.

Kaii was leaning against the side of the building, when his eyes wandered off to the side, when he noticed the presence of someone familiar.

"There you are, Occult Research Club!" Saji said, as finally found them.

"Hey, Saji." Issei greeted.

"I heard about your "new" member." Saji said before freezing at the sight of Gasper running and crying. "A PRETTY BLONDE GIRL?!"

"A cross dressing boy actually..."

_Cue the piano!_

Saji was now on the ground in shame. "No... there's no way this can be happening."

"I know." Issei replied in shame. "I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"Oh, it seems the Maou's family is playing games out here." A man said coming out from behind a tree.

Issei immediately got a serious look on his face.

"Do you know him?" Asia asked.

"Hello, Devil-kun." The man said. "Sekiryuutei, you seem well."

"Azazel!"

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear, while Xenovia pulled out her Durandal.

"Chill out guys, geez." Kaii sighed.

Everyone else besides Kaii got into a battle stance, Saji also summoned a small gauntlet to his left arm.

Azazel had his hand under his chin. "You can gang up on me but you won't leave a scratch. Even Low Class Devil's should be able to see that."

"Why are you here?!" Issei asked.

"Just taking a walk and looking around. Is the guy with the Holy Demonic Sword here?"

"Nope, and if you're after him..." Issei started.

"Man, jumpy as ever. Hey, Vampire!"

Azazel shouts to Gasper, who was hiding behind a tree.

"Forbidden Balor View. Sacred Gears like that are extremely dangerous is the host is weak."

He then turned to Saji.

"That must be the Dark Dragon Vein, Absorption Line. If you're training, connect that to the Vampire, and absorb his power as he uses his Sacred Gear."

"Absorb?" Saji asked, looking at his gauntlet.

"What, you didn't know? That holds the power of one of the five Dragon Kings, Vritra. The Prison Dragon or "Dragon King of Evil". It can absorb and negate the power of whatever it touches." Azazel changed the subject again. "There _is_ a quicker way though. Drink the blood of the Sekiryuutei. I'm surprised Kaii didn't suggest that already."

"Apparently he doesn't like drinking blood." Kaii retorts.

Azazel lazily shrugged. "I'll leave it to you guys then."

And so the day continued with them trying to train Gasper, but now with Saji's Absorption Line.

Issei that night finally got Gasper to come on out, and the two started forming a good bond...

* * *

Shinji was asleep in the club room later that night.

Kaii left the room for a few reasons. One being the fact that Shinji was sick.

The other was that talking about his past previously had awakened some bad thoughts.

As such, he was sitting on the roof, looking up at the sky... which was becoming cloudy.

He slowly turned around when he felt a presence behind him.

"Akeno Himejima."

She silently walked over to him.

"You don't have to ask. I know you don't trust me. But I'm not a spy."

"..."

"Well don't be quiet! Why do you hate Baraqiel?"

"It's his fault my mother is dead."

"I don't buy it."

Her bangs covered her eyes. "So you don't know."

Indeed, Azazel and the others never told him or Shinji about Baraqiel's incident that involved his wife and daughter.

Akeno took time to explain in detail what had really happened.

She was the only child of a Shinto priestess named Shuri Himejima, and the Cadre Baraqiel.

Baraqiel had been injured in a mission roughly 19 years ago, and was found by Shuri. After saving his life, the two eventually fell in love.

Unfortunately, their relationship obviously did not go well with her family. They believed she was "brainwashed" by the "evil" Fallen Angel.

To that end, her family sent well-known practitioners to dispatch Baraqiel and bring her back. Of course, they were defeated by Baraqiel, the Grigori's top fighter.

However, some of them held a grudge and had escaped. They informed the faction of Shuri's family that ordered the attack of his location.

At this time the two had a daughter, whom they desperately were protecting.

Shuri met her end at the hands of those attackers when they came on a day when Baraqiel was out on a mission.

And that child, Akeno, grew to hate her father. For not being there.

Kaii groaned loudly after hearing the explanation. 'And now I'm in this situation too!'

"Well... are you blaming him because you have no one else to blame?"

Akeno narrowed her eyes.

"Rias is too nice to tell it to you how it is, so I guess I'm doing this shit."

Kaii stood up and glared at her.

"The world sucks, with or without God. And everyone knows it. We all have to suffer. I know that better than most."

"But-"

"Let me finish. You don't think it was rough for the Fallen Angels either? They backed out of the war first, but still are by far the most discriminated race. You don't think it was rough for others? I'm not gonna ask you to get over yourself overnight, but for goodness sake, be open minded at least!"

'Philosopher as a secondary profession... check.'

Akeno's surprised face softened a little. "...You have such a serious face. Lighten up."

"Huh?"

She poked his face.

"What?!"

He was confused as fuck.

"Fufufu, calm down. I heard you. I'll give what you said some thought."

Kaii's face looked like it was turned upside down. "No no no that doesn't explain that random mood swing!"

Akeno made a faint smile as she walked back into a magic circle.

"You cheered me up of course."

...And she was gone.

Kaii palmed his face. "Shit..."

It was unnoticeable to anyone else, but _that_ individual was watching Kaii again. This time not so far away.

They were on top of an apartment building, just watching.

When Kaii left this person's view, they smiled.

"It _is_ you after all. Not that I had any doubt. It's been a while since the two of us met face to face."

They disappeared, leaving behind another "Joker" card.

_**"The games are just about to begin-"**_

* * *

**If it wasn't clear, this story will sort of start similar to canon, but eventually branch off into its own thing.**

**Issei's feats throughout the story will mainly remain unchanged, as Kaii's feats will be in different places and/or against different people at the same time.**


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the meeting had finally arrived.

A barrier was put around the school as the sun set. It was extremely powerful, and no one was allowed to enter or exit until the meeting was over.

Hundreds of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils were stationed outside the school in defense.

The location of the meeting would be the new school building's staff room.

Koneko and Gasper stayed behind in the club room.

As everyone walked down to the staff room, Shinji glanced outside a window.

"This might get ugly."

Kaii took a deep breath. It was quite stressing knowing that he would likely get dragged into this, along with Shinji.

Finally, they reached the room and entered. There was a large room and certain people inside.

Sirzechs and Serafall sat next to each other. To the left of Serafall was Sona and Tsubaki. Next to Sirzechs stood Grayfia.

On a different side of the large table, the leader of the Angels sat. Michael, the Archangel.

He was a handsome man with long blonde hair and green eyes. He looked quite nice and gentle. Standing next to him was Irina, who looked at Xenovia strangely.

Lastly, on the opposite end of the table sat Azazel, who was wearing a more formal suit. Next to him stood Vali, who glanced at Kaii and made a strange smile.

Kaii and Shinji didn't know where to stand, so they just wandered around a little bit and relaxed a bit away from the others.

The tension was higher than it should have been, all for good reason.

Sirzechs introduced Rias and her peerage to the others, and their heroics against Kokabiel.

"Who are these two young men?" Michael asked Azazel.

"Kaii and Shinji." Azazel said. "The one with dark hair is a Devil and Fallen Angel hybrid. The other is an Angel Fallen Angel hybrid. Makes no sense huh?"

Michael's eyes widened. "Why weren't the Angels notified of them? In particular the half-blooded Angel?"

"Because you'd get your panties in a bunch like they are right now. Nothing bad has come from them being raised at the Grigori." Azazel retorted.

"_Ahem,_ all the representatives are here, so let's get started." Sirzechs said.

For the beginning, it was Rias and Sona presenting their take on the events that transpired with Kokabiel, and not much else.

Azazel went on to explain Kokabiel acted on his own accord, which was true.

"It has nothing to do with you?" Michael asked.

"I was waiting to find out what he was up to." Azazel turned around and snickered to Kaii and Shinji. "Of course those two knew something was up, but unsuccessfully hid it from me. Although they had good intentions."

"Please stay on topic." Sirzechs reminded.

"Ah, fine. I got the Hakuryuukou to take care of it! Kokabiel's locked up in Cocytus!" Azazel was trying to defend himself.

Kaii looked surprised. 'Cocytus, how harsh.'

Cocytus was the deepest part of the Underworld that was connected to the Realm of Dead. It was basically a prison for powerful and dangerous people.

It continued with Azazel being scrutinized. "Yeah enough small talk. Let's sign the peace treaty already."

This caught everyone except the leaders off guard.

Vali however, looked very discontent right about now.

"Well the ones who started the last war, God of the Bible and the original Satans are gone now." Michael says.

"Exactly. What twist of fate that this era has the Sekiryuutei on the Devils and the Hakuryuukou with the Fallen Angels. Not to mention-"

Azazel made a smirk.

"Two "Evil" Dragons attend this school currently."

Issei, Vali and Kaii's eyes greatly widened.

'Evil Dragon...?' Issei thought.

Vali looked shocked. 'If one of them is the host of Vritra... then who is the other?!'

"I'd like the two Heavenly Dragon's input on this situation." Azazel quickly moved the subject.

"...I just want strong guys to fight." Vali answered.

Issei was kind of freaking out being asked to speak in front of the leaders of the Three major Factions.

"U-uh... that's kinda a lot to process..."

"In that case let me break it down for you." Azazel broke it down in terms even Issei could understand.

War equaled no sex. No war equaled tons of sex.

Well he wasn't wrong.

"Uh, yeah. I'll take peace." Issei answered.

Michael looked at Issei curiously. "Did you not have something to ask me? Back when I gave you Ascalon?"

The day before, Issei and Rias had met with Michael, where he was given the legendary sword, Ascalon.

"Yeah, could I ask why you exiled Asia?"

"I... can only apologize for that. After God had been killed, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. To explain it simply, the system was made to perform miracles and such that God himself did. God made the system to also bring about the effect of holy things like exorcisms and crosses."

Shinji politely interrupted. "I remember hearing about that. After God died some trouble occurred with the system, right?"

Michael nodded. "It takes a big toll on anyone that uses it aside from God. With me controlling it, the other Seraphim somehow were able to get the whole system working again... but it still pales in comparison to the quality of when God was controlling it. What I'm trying to say is, it's unfortunate but the amount of people who can be granted salvation is much less than before."

"So that means-" Issei started.

"For that reason, there was a need to keep people away especially from the church that could influence the system. Asia Argeto's Twilight Healing is something that could influence that. For example, the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing could as well."

"Is that also because Asia can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?"

After all, her healing _did_ work on Kaii and Shinji.

Michael nodded again. "It would influence the faith of those around her. The source of us living in Heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight Healing is a "heretical" Sacred Gear."

Kaii glanced at Xenovia, and then at Michael.

"So another example of something that could influence the system would be..." He trailed off.

"...People who know that God is dead." Xenovia finished.

Kaii raised an eyebrow. 'Why is Irina Shidou not exiled then?'

"I apologize. There was no other way than to brand you two as heretics." Michael sincerely apologized.

Xenovia smiled and shook her head. "There's no need to apologize. Even if I was raised by the church for so long, knowing the reason eases me of any worries."

Michael looked astonished.

"The things that were one sealing me are now brilliantly coloring my days. Although this would certainly anger other believers... I am very satisfied with my current life."

Asia clapped her hands together. "I'm also very happy Michael-sama. I've met such great people, including you now..."

"I'm so grateful for your forgiving hearts. Xenovia, I leave Durandal in your hands. Your friends seem to be very good people."

Azazel then turned to Asia as his smile disappeared. "I heard a while back that one of my subordinates killed her while keeping it on the low."

This set Issei almost immediately off. "Don't say it like it's none of your business! Some Fallen Angel woman killed Asia out of respect for _you_!"

"It is true that we've been eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause us harm. As an organization, it's pretty clear, right? Sensing that someone may become a threat in the future, you take them out while you have the chance, right? Because of that, _you_ were killed. For the simple reason that you were a human with no kind of special power. If you couple that with how the previous Boosted Gear possessors have all gotten drunk on power, there was ample reason to see you as a threat."

"Because of you I became a Devil." Issei said.

"You don't seem to regret it. Nor do the people around you, right? Hey, Kaii. Is he a good person? Would you consider him a buddy?" The Fallen Angel asked.

Everyone turned to Kaii, who averted his eyes. "He's a pretty big idiot. But he's a good one at least."

"I agree!" Shinji chimed in.

"See? Now that's quite a feat in its own, seeing as Kaii used to be really introverted." Azazel smirked.

Kaii crossed his arms and looked away, eliciting a laugh from most of the others.

!

Suddenly, something felt off.

An enormous orange magic circle appeared above the school, inside the barrier.

The feeling of Gasper's ability to stop time was felt.

Many people were stopped, frozen right in time.

Issei looked around to see those who _could_ move still.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Michael, Azazel, Vali and Kaii were all okay.

"What the..." Issei wondered.

The Boosted Gear was activated on his arm, and Rias was holding it, also unfrozen.

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina were also able to move, but they had their weapons out, as they were glowing.

Issei turned to see Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Asia and Shinji frozen in place. Quite literally.

"Did someone... stop time?" Kiba asked while holding his Holy Demonic Sword.

Xenovia was holding her Durandal, and Irina was holding her Excalibur Mimic, which was reforged in Heaven.

"Looks like it." Azazel said. "The ones who weren't effected either had a holy weapon present, a Dragon, or just flat out have immense strength."

Kaii looked around suspiciously.

**DOON!**

Vali glanced outside. 'That wasn't part of the plan'

Kaii also looked out. "Oh joy, a terrorist attack!"

"Eh, this always seems to happen. Especially in such an era where people actually try to obtain peace." Azazel shrugged.

The building shook, as they were under fire from a certain crowd in the sky.

Hundreds of hooded figures were coming from the magic circle in the sky, raining down attacks.

They were Magicians. Stray ones to be exact.

"I take it the time stopping is courtesy of the Vampire kid." Azazel added. "Seems like they kidnapped the poor kid and is forcing him into some incomplete Balance Breaker state."

Rias looked furious. "To take one of my own family and use them to their own whim..."

Kaii analyzed the warzone outside of the room. "Looks like all those troops you brought with you guys are frozen as well... how is this Sacred Gear not a Longinus at this point?"

"Lemme take a crack at them." Azazel joked.

He put his hand outside of the window, and hundreds of light weapons materialized.

"Holy sh-" Issei started.

**DONDONDON!**

"Well if they're inside here, that means someone is letting them in. Basically, there's a rat somewhere inside this barrier." Kaii deduced.

"First thing's first. We need to disable Gasper-kun's power." Sirzechs said.

"We'll go after Gasper. He's my servant after all." Rias said to Sirzechs

"There's too many enemies across the area. It's not safe enough." Sirzechs tried to argue.

"Did you forget Onii-sama? I have a spare Rook."

Sirzechs' eyes widened. "Castling, huh? The move in chess where you switch the place of a King and a Rook. You'd be able to go right to near the area where Gasper-kun is being held..."

"See! Let us go!" Rias pleaded.

"It's a bit dangerous to go alone. I'd like the Sekiryuutei to go with you. And as for you Azazel..."

Azazel grinned as he reached into his pocket. "Issei Hyoudou, here you go."

Issei grabbed something that was tossed to him.

It was some form of a band to put around the upper arm. There was two of them.

"That controls Sacred Gears to a short degree. Put it on the Vampire and it should help."

"There's two though-"

"After seeing the fight with Riser Phenex, I can safely say that it will substitute any form of "price" for you to use your Balance Breaker."

"I'll be sending you two now. Be careful." Grayfia formed a circle on the ground, and had the two step into it.

"Right." Issei said.

Serafall turned to Azazel. "You were watching the fight?"

Azazel childishly pointed at Kaii.

Serafall made a scary smile at Kaii. "Oh Kaii-chan, perhaps we should have a talk later?"

"H-Have mercy please Levia-tan."

"Vali." Kaii yelled over to him.

"What?"

"Why don't you go and catch the enemies' attention? I'm sure the Hakuryuukou is a good distraction."

**(Wouldn't it just be easier to blow away all the terrorists near the Vampire, and take out the latter at the same time?)**

"Whoa Albion, relax."

"Too far."

**(What?!)**

Vali looked genuinely surprised at his partner, who was talking to him through his wings.

"Albion, it's not like we're a bunch of bloodthirsty warriors."

Kaii nodded. "Are you sure your Dragon isn't evil?"

"Really Albion, relax." Vali goaded.

**(...)**

Vali opened a window and jumped right out.

"-Balance Break."

**(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

"Now then, let's see how many I can mow down."

The ones who hadn't seen his Balance Breaker watched in awe, as the young man clad in white armor sped into the battleground.

**DONDONDONDONDON**

Vali lit up the sky with dozens of powerful attacks, absolutely decimating the magicians.

"He's very strong." Kiba said.

"But he reeks of trouble." Xenovia added.

Sirzechs turned to Azazel. "May I ask why you've been gathering Sacred Gear users and increasing your research of them? The Hakuryuukou isn't the only Longinus possessor you have, according to my research."

"To prepare."

"...For?" Michael asked.

Azazel narrowed his eyes "The _Khaos Brigade_."

Kaii's eyes shot open widely.

"I confirmed the name of the organization recently, but Shemhazai has had his eye on the group for some time now. They're supposedly gathering dangerous people from multiple factions. A number of them seem to hold Sacred Gears, even Longinus. These magicians learned how to send the Vampire out of control from those possessors who have been testing a way to force users into Balance Breaker."

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit.' Kaii thought with a wry smile.

"W-What is their goal?" Irina asked, being visibly spooked.

"Simple stuff. They're terrorists. They don't like this world's peace. They're really ill-natured. The Infinite. The Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. That is their leader. You know, the one that God himself feared."

"That makes this complicated..." Sirzechs trailed off.

Kaii was feeling stupid, because he was just about to explain his findings to Azazel after the meeting.

"But Ophis is a docile being for the most part, no? Why would it all of a sudden become like this?"Michael wondered.

Azazel shrugged. "It's a possibility, but what if someone or something is manipulating it?"

"Surely that's not possible. There's only one thing in this world that should be on its level. To think that there would be someone else capable of even rivaling Ophis... let alone multiple, surely is impossible." Sirzechs thought aloud.

It had to be impossible.

...Right?

"Kaii, you'll want to go distract some too." Azazel said.

"Sounds like a plan!"

The young man dashed out of the window and sprouted his wings.

A few dozen magicians turned to face him, who was just floating in the air.

"Get him!" One shouted.

"Bad move man."

As the magicians attempted to attack him, an equally large amount of magic circles surrounded said magicians.

**DON!**

**DON!**

One after another, the circles exploded, taking out multiple magicians.

Kaii started jumping on their heads to get over to Vali.

"Hey!"

"Get off!"

"Excuse me!" Kaii laughed as he purposely kept doing it.

"What a happy go lucky guy." Xenovia said with a smile.

Kiba smirked. "You're blushing, you know?"

"What?!"

Irina sighed. "He's kidding."

Azazel crossed his arms. 'Shemhazai certainly won't be happy to hear that Kaii is amassing a... female following.'

"Sirzechs-sama, once Gasper-kun is controlled, we will head out to the fight." Grayfia informed.

An unfamiliar magic circle appeared in the center of the room, eliciting an unpleasant face from Serafall.

"-So you've come." Sirzechs said with a sour expression.

"The magic circle of Leviathan." Azazel said with a laugh.

Indeed, the pattern on the magic circle was not that of Serafall's.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes.

"It's something I've seen in the books of the Vatican. That's the magic circle of the _original_ Maou Leviathan." Irina murmured.

A single woman appeared from said circle. She was tall and bespectacled. She had tan skin and brown hair tied into a bun along with grey-blue colored eyes. To top it off, she wore a low-cut dress that had a high slit.

"How do you do, "current" Maou Sirzechs-dono?" She asked in a coy voice.

"Descendant of the previous Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

Out in the sky, Kaii turned his head back, while still jumping off the magicians' heads.

"The previous descendants are alive still?"

"GET OFF!"

"Shit!"

Kaii spun around on top of the head of one, as he tried to attack him.

"I'm trying to have a cool moment here!"

_STAB!_

Kaii stabbed the magician through the head with a light spear, looking upset.

"Quiet down there!"

Kaii started dodging dozens of attacks from the angry magicians.

"Vexing little shit!" One shouted.

Kaii started plowing through many of them. "Wouldn't be the first time someone's called me that."

Back in the meeting room, Katerea smirked. "The members of the Old Maou Faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the "Khaos Brigade"."

"See! I told you!" Azazel exclaimed.

"Yes, you did Azazel. Now please take the situation seriously." Grayfia sighed.

"Eh, it's just a little conflict between the old supporters and the new ones. You Devils are really difficult, you know?"

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Should I interpret that as I think I should?"

"Of course. We are the ones taking charge of this attack right now anyways. We've concluded that if both God and the original Maou are gone, then it's time for the world to be reformed." She gloated.

"Those are some final boss statements right there." Xenovia muttered as she aimed Durandal at Katerea.

Kiba looked at the frozen Shinji and realized something.

'If he would've noticed in time, he could've just summoned his Lohengrin and avoided being frozen. What a laid back guy.'

"Make no mistake. Ophis is a symbol of power. It just bears the position for the sake of gathering stronger people. We'll just destroy the world and rebuild it from scratch." Katerea shrugged.

"Katerea-chan! Why are you doing this?!" Serafall shouted.

"Silence you faker! You stole the title of Leviathan from me! I'm the descendant of the original, it should have been me who became Maou! But none of that matters now. A new world is about to begin!"

This was definitely not the last time you'd hear some nutjobs say that.

"Kukuku." Azazel made a wicked smile as if he was a bad child.

"...What is so funny?"

"Hahaha. So you- no, you people will "reform" this world?"

"That's exactly right."

"Hey, aren't things prospering nowadays? Let me tell you, that goal is way to cliched and harsh. Sorry descendant of Leviathan, but your words are those of someone who is about to die."

"You-!" Katerea gritted her teeth.

"Sirzechs, Michael, Serafall. I'll take care of this. Don't interfere, okay?" Azazel said while releasing a strange aura.

**DON!**

Azazel blew a hole in the wall. "Shall we?"

"-Don't get cocky, Fallen Angel."

"Me and Michael will keep strengthening the barrier around the school. Now that we have all these people running wild, the damage may become big. Until Grayfia finishers her analysis of the magician's circle, could you three help deal with the magicians outside?" Sirzechs asked.

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina nodded, as they jumped out of the window as well.

* * *

**ZOOSH**

**DONDONDON**

Kaii and Vali blasted through the never-ending horde of enemies.

"Think you can keep up?" Vali teased.

"Take off that armor and I'll leave you in the dust."

Vali looked up at Azazel and Katerea.

"That woman must be suicidal, oh well."

"GAH!"

After Kaii stabbed another magician, he narrowed his eyes.

'I was gonna tell Azazel about Vali, but this conveniently played out instead. Now-'

Vali shifted his eyes down, as he noticed something. "Kaii, do you sense something underneath this school?"

Kaii also shifted his sight down. "There is something at the bottom of the barrier. I'll go check it out."

Vali just nodded as he went to town on more magicians.

Kaii landed on the other side of the school and knelt down. 'The bottom of the barrier should be accessible from the bottom floor of the school... guess I'll have to find it.'

* * *

_SWISH!_

Kiba dashed through multiple magicians with his Holy Demonic sword.

"It seems like they're endless." He sighed.

_SLASH! SLASH!_

Xenovia violently mowed down dozens of magicians with single slashes, using her Durandal.

"Be more careful!" Irina quipped, as she also took out more fodder.

**DOOH DON!**

All of their complaints were silenced by the high level fight happening just above them in the sky.

Azazel made dozens of large light weapons appear, and sent them all after Katerea.

The wicked woman raised her hand as multiple defensive circles appeared, blocking all of them.

She put her other hand forward, as an ominous black and orange energy blast was fired at Azazel.

_SLICE!_

In a move of sheer badassery, he formed a large spear and sliced the blast in half. Of course what was left of the attack-

**DOOOOON!**

...Hit the ground and exploded.

At this point the school and surrounding area had been heavily damaged, beyond even the last incident with the Hydra and Kokabiel.

If it wasn't for Sirzechs and Michael, the entire area would be a wasteland by now.

A circle appeared next to Kiba's ear.

"Got it!"

"What was it?" Irina asked as the three continued to go on the offense.

"Buchou and Ise-kun have arrived at Gasper-kun. It shouldn't be long now before his power is controlled!" Kiba relayed.

**DON!**

The amount of magicians was starting to clear, as the fight between Azazel and Katerea started to hit them with crossfire.

"How crazy. It seems that he's stronger than her." Kiba analyzed.

Xenovia nodded. "But that woman is stronger than expected, for me at least. I guess that's the power of an original Maou descendant."

Katerea got sent back a few meters, as she begrudgingly pulled something out from within her dress.

"What is..." Azazel started.

She swallowed something that looked like a small snake from within what appeared to be a bottle.

**D-**

_ZOOOOO_

Space briskly vibrated, as the others felt chills run down their bodies.

Her magic power seemed to rapidly increase... it was nearing the current level of Sirzechs and Serafall.

Azazel shifted back slightly, as he sent countless weapons towards her.

...But they instantly disappeared as she swiped her hand.

That, is when something even more surprising happened-

* * *

Kaii wandered into the lower levels of the school, as it was basically pitch black everywhere.

He was using a small magic circle to light up the way, but something was off.

Kaii was feeling very sick. Something was just not right in his body right now, although he kept going.

"I don't know my way around this school yet. Guess there's only one thing to do now."

He placed his hand on the ground-

**BOOM!**

And just blew a huge fucking hole in the ground.

"I'll just blame that on the terrorists!" He chuckled as he jumped into the hole.

That's when he realized something.

_His wings didn't come out._

"Ah shit."

**THUD!**

"That's gonna hurt in the morning..." He groaned.

His magic circle floated down to him, as the pitch black room suddenly lighted up all over.

There were dozens of different magic circles in the large room.

No, it wasn't even a room. It looked like a medium-sized cave.

He looked around and noticed train tracks on the ground.

'Rails?'

That's when he noticed that all the magic circles had different designs and colors.

Magician, Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, Norse etc. There were _tons_ and they were all different.

"Hello there secret boss." Kaii said to someone down the hall.

The person was covered in a cloak and robe that was black and orange with multiple ornate designs all over it. Their face and body was covered completely, but it was easy to see the shape of the body belonged to a man.

"Oh, look who we have here. It's been a while, Kaii." The hooded man mused.

Kaii raised an eyebrow. "I'm flattered that some random magician knows who I am, but do I know you?"

"Of course you do. Maybe if you beat me, I'll tell you who I am."

Kaii smirked. "If I beat you, I'll just rip that ugly cloak off."

"Aah, maybe. Although as a fair warning, I'll be using this super legendary Longinus."

A cold aura filled the room.

"Longinus? It's my lucky day. I've only gotten a chance to fight a few possessors of those." Kaii said as he sluggishly got into a battle stance.

"Longinus possessors? You mean "Slash Dog" and the Sekiryuutei?"

Kaii's eyes widened. 'How does he...'

"Oh, that's right! And the other one would be Vali L-"

* * *

Just a few minutes ago, Issei and Rias had calmed down Gasper and saved the trap, along with Koneko who was captured along with him.

The three had arrived at the front where the big battles were happening.

_And that's when it happened._

**BANG!**

A certain figure crashed into the ground right in front of Issei and the others.

Azazel climbed out a shallow crater while making a tired smile. "So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali?"

The others looked up in shock to see exactly what he said. Vali was floating up in the sky next to Katerea.

"Something like that, Azazel." The white dragon answered.

"When you all decided on peace, we arranged to have the Vampire kid go berserk. Anyways, is that the Sekiryuutei down there?"

Vali glanced at Issei. "Yeah, he's quite a regrettable existence."

Azazel floated up into the air, opposite of the two. "I've gotten lazy. So, when did you decide to do this?"

Vali just shrugged beneath his armor. "A while ago. Maybe a month or so. But don't mistake. I'm just stubbornly cooperating with them. Something like "Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard? Or maybe the Trimurti? It was an offer I couldn't decline."

"Maybe I should have anticipated that you'd eventually pull this. Becoming stronger and fighting strong people, that's all you really ever wanted, isn't it?"

Katerea sneered at Azazel. "Of course with his bloodline, it's only right he should join the "winners club", right?"

Sirzechs and Michael narrowed their eyes from a ways back. "Bloodline...?" The former muttered.

Azazel grabbed something from within his robe. "Perhaps. You scared me for a minute there. I thought you joined with them to reclaim your "thrones". It's easier to know you're just doing this out of your desire to fight, you know?"

Sirzechs in particular narrowed his eyes even further.

Azazel made a resolved grin. "Right, **Vali Lucifer**?"

* * *

Kaii's eyes widened. "Lucifer...?!"

"Right right." The hooded man said, as if he was tired of saying it.

One of the magic circles in the row made a live image of what was happening appear.

Despite being in his armored form, several Devil wings emerged from Vali's body.

Something exclusive to the Lucifer lineage.

"I am a descendant of the previous generation Lucifer who died. Although I'm a child of mixed blood born from the father who was the grandson of Lucifer, and a human mother. I only have the Divine Dividing because I'm half human. Just by that stupid chance. Although being both a Lucifer and a Heavenly Dragon, perhaps I'm what you would call a miracle." Vali said.

"He'll definitely be the strongest Hakuryuukou ever. There's just no way he couldn't possibly be." The hooded man admitted.

Azazel smirked in the image. "This generation really is something else, isn't it, Sirzechs and Michael? All these crazy half-bloods running around the place. Vali, Kaii, Akeno, Shinji and Gasper. There's plenty of others too. Wouldn't you agree, Katerea? This generation will rewrite the definition of "power"."

"More like the filthy half-bloods should be purged." She said with venom.

Vali's eyes shifted over to her for a second, as if he wasn't pleased with that statement.

Azazel pointed something at Katerea. "How distasteful. To put it bluntly, you're just an old hag that's terrified of the prospect of this new generation. You can insult me all you want but to disrespect this new one so greatly, I just can't allow. Even if you took one of Ophis' snakes, you're still pretty trash, you know?"

Kaii looked surprised. 'I've seen that thing around Azazel's lab lately. What is it?'

It was a strangely shaped golden dagger with a purple orb in the center.

"You could say that I've leveled up beyond the level of "Sacred Gear enthusiast with this and a certain other one. I've been producing them for a while now. Although the replicas definitely turn out to be garbage. In particular though, I've had _two_ successful ones."

Katerea narrowed her eyes. "Get to the point."

"Let me ramble a bit more, would you? Anyways, I've got one real point of respect towards the deceased God of the Bible. And that is his development of Sacred Gears. Although they're incomplete. Perhaps he wanted that, though. Bugs in the system like the Longinus or the Balance Breaker. It's so interesting how they can evolve in such freaky ways."

"Then you can rest with peace of mind. In the new world the Sacred Gears will no longer exist. Although some people will have to move or make some changes. That foolish old man Odin for example will be abolished from his position."

"-Now you've really done it. I'll show you want these Sacred Gears can really do."

The purple orb started to glow...

_"Balance Break!"_

Before Kaii could react-

**DODODODO**

He quickly rolled out of the way of giant icicles protruding from the ground at high speed!

"Ice?"

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to go easy on you and just use this Sacred Gear." The hooded man laughed.

Kaii's body crumpled for a second as he violently coughed.

"I'd compliment you on nailing so many cliches but I'm currently feeling a bit under the weather." He said with a weak smile.

He was looking quite pale for some reason.

All the while, the magic circle continued to relay the events happening on the other side of the school...

Gold plated armor. That is what covered Azazel. To be exact, Dragon armor.

A giant spear of light was equipped in his right hand.

"I studied the Dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this. I call it the Downfall Dragon Spear. A pseudo-Balance Breaker state is what you can call it."

**(That's no real Balance Breaker.)**

Albion's voice echoed from Vali's wings.

**(He just made the Sacred Gear go into a "burst" state. It must be disposable because it will break after this short use.)**

Vali laughed. "As expected of Azazel!"

At that same time, Kaii kept dodging various attacks formed by ice.

'Something is off about this ice...'

Meanwhile out front, Azazel threw some punches in his armored state.

"In case you were wondering, I sealed Fafnir, the Gigantis Dragon King inside this little artificial Sacred Gear."

Down below, Sirzechs' eyes widened. "One of the Five Dragon Kings?"

Azazel spun the large spear around and aimed it at the now glowing Katerea.

"-You yourself said you made a pact with the Ouroboros."

"...The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent..." She muttered.

"Unfortunately, it seems the group that betrayed the Grigori took off with some of my research. However, it's pointless. Only Shemhazai and I know a portion close to the truth."

Katerea clicked her tongue as a blueish-black aura surrounded her body. "...I am the one descended from the true Leviathan! I can't lose to an annoying Fallen Angel like you!"

Azazel smirked under his armor. "Maybe if the "true" Leviathan was someone actually important. But you and I both know that a mere Maou title-"

**"SILENCE!"** She roared as she attacked.

"-Means absolutely nothing to anyone nowadays."

Katerea dived at Azazel with a speed surpassing that of Vali or Kaii!

"Really. Grow up!"

**STAB!**

Katerea's body stopped when Azazel stabbed her through the forehead with godlike speed.

"IT ISN'T OVER YET!"

Her right arm formed a strange looking pattern on it, and latched onto Azazel's left arm.

"A self destructing attack, eh?" Azazel mused.

"Ahahaha! Even if you try to kill me while in this state it's useless! This magic spell will activate as soon as you kill me and take you with me!" She cackled.

Azazel tried to cut it off, but it was all to no avail.

"Are you surprised?! I used my very life force to create this! There is no escape for you!"

"Seriously, you're one of the worst type of villains. You could have at least been one of those fun ones or smart ones."

_**SLICE!**_

Katerea, Issei, Rias, Gasper, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina watched in shock as the Fallen Angel cut off his left arm!

_**STAB!**_

Azazel quickly pierced her lower abdomen with his spear.

"You're only worth an arm."

...Katerea silently dissipated until nothing was left.

The armor covering Azazel disappeared at last. "Ah, well as long as the orb is fine, I can just make another one. I'll be keeping you around, Fafnir."

Vali slowly lowered himself to Azazel's level. "So your artificial ones still require more study I see. One use is not nearly enough."

Azazel grinned. "That's only for remote ones. If it were to be implanted into someone's body, it would theoretically work just like a normal one."

"I see." Vali boringly stated.

"Now then, what will you do? Even if I have one arm and no armor, I should be able to take you on still." Azazel asked while aiming his spear at Vali. "Or maybe, I should leave this little fight between these Heavenly Dragons-"

Kaii was really fucking distracted right about now.

Dodging a maniac shooting ice at him. His body feeling under the weather. And of course the whole Khaos Brigade crisis.

Nothing too big though, right?

Kaii created an average sized spear, and used it to destroy any incoming ice attacks.

"Oi oi oi, you're also hiding your heritage, just like the Hakuryuukou, right?" The man questioned.

Kaii's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?!" He asked angrily.

"My my, it seems that I've hit a soft spot."

Kaii sluggishly tried to attack, but he was met with a large black magic circle to the face-!

**Dodge!**

As if he needed a voice in his head to tell him otherwise, he dropped to the floor to escape the circle.

Kaii laughed as he picked himself up. "I'm going crazy. I'm hearing voices in my head! This can only be Issei Hyoudou's fault!"

The man in the hood ignored him as he spoke under his breath.

"Analysis is completed... the password has been relayed."

_ZOON_

The dozens of magic circles suddenly deactivated.

"It's been swell, Kaii. But my work here is done."

"Not so fast!" Kaii shouted as he formed a red magic circle.

Red flames emerged from it, and darted towards the retreating man.

"Hou, so now you're using them? It's too late you know?"

**STAB!**

Kaii stopped and painfully gritted his teeth as a thick icicle broke through the ground and _pierced_ his left knee.

"Til we meet again!" The main exclaimed as he disappeared with a wicked laugh.

...

Kaii used his red flames to burn the icicle and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"So I'm feeling sick. I'm hearing voices. I might get in trouble for trying to expose the Khaos Brigade. Hell, I just got fucking stabbed through my knee!"

'Shitty day.' He pouted to himself.

"Kaii-chan?" A familiar voice rung from above.

"Serafall?! I mean L-Levia-tan?"

The magical girl who was actually dressed seriously floated down from the giant hole he made in the ceiling.

"I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed something strange happening down here, so I checked it out."

Serafall put her hand on Kaii's forehead. "You're burning up..."

Burning up despite having a giant icicle piercing his knee.

She glanced at the icicle and put a finger on it. 'It's not made by magic?'

"Anyways, let's get you out of here." She smiled as her Devil wings came out.

* * *

Far away on a skyscraper, just like before, someone was sitting on the top of it.

To outsiders, the school looked just fine, because the barrier was supposed to camouflage the entire thing.

A certain gothic loli appeared behind the person.

She was silent, because the person was hiding themselves with a certain "magic".

The person's body looked fuzzed out as if they were inside of a computer or something. It was using "noise" to mask their identity, gender etc.

One of the visible things however, were two yellow eyes.

One of those yellow eyes turned back. "Ouroboros."

"..." The girl stayed quiet.

"There's no need to worry. I'm not up to anything in particular. Just watching an interesting specimen."

"Leave this area." The girl said in an emotionless voice.

The person stood up and made a sighing noise.

"And if I say no? Will I have the honor of fighting number one of the "Strongest Beings" in this world?"

...

"I _jest_. Be careful Ouroboros, this world has been "invaded"."

The person dissipated into the night sky, as the little girl narrowed her eyes...

* * *

_PEW PEW_

No, not a laser blaster. It was Issei and Vali attacking each other violently in midair!

After tipping Issei over the edge by threatening his parents, Azazel's armband activated, causing Issei to enter his Balance Breaker.

Vali dodged a sword that emerged from Issei's left gauntlet.

**(Vali, that sword carries Dragon Slaying properties. A single strike from it will cause great damage.)**

"Ascalon, huh? Quite a surprise to see that he has it." Vali admitted as he flew around Issei.

Issei's body was already feeling drained, whereas Vali was nowhere near close.

Of course, this was because Issei had hardly undergone much training, whereas Vali had been training for years.

**SMASH!**

Vali threw his fist right into Issei's chest, causing the latter to cough in pain.

"You're even weaker than I thought!" Vali taunted.

**(Divide!)**

**[Boost!]**

For a mere minute, the two were at a stalemate.

Sirzechs looked up at the fight. "So he's getting rid of the excess power through his wings that he takes from Ise-kun... he's got quite the strategy."

In other words, Issei's body could only withstand so much boosting before it would "burst". Vali on the other hand had a strategy in place that would guarantee he can maintain a maximum amount of power at any time without going over.

Vali jumped back in the sky and laughed. "Come on come on!"

Issei desperately dodged a barrage of magical attacks sent by the battle maniac.

Ascalon began to cover itself in a green aura.

"Transferring your boosted power into that? Not a bad idea, but it doesn't matter if you can't hit me!"

Issei vanished as the boosters on the back of his armor activated!

Vali's eyes widened. 'Since he's using those instead of wings, he can accelerate faster than me-'

**SLAM!**

Issei violently slammed his fist that the sword was coming from into Vali's armor!

_SHATTER!_

Parts of his armor started to break, as Issei grabbed hold of Vali's wings-

"You can't get rid of your excess power and fix it at the same time!"

**[Transfer!]**

Vali's armor started to go haywire, as his power level randomly spiked.

Issei swung his other fist into the armor, as it finally shattered to pieces.

The silver haired boy crashed onto the ground, as he coughed up blood.

"Now I've-" Issei started.

Vali made a wide smirk. "Did you think that was enough?"

As a fully repaired set of armor covered Vali, Serafall landed next to the viewers with a beaten up Kaii.

"What happened to him?" Michael asked.

"Ah, I'll explain that later." Kaii answered weakly. "Wait-"

Shinji was unfrozen, but was more interested in watching Issei vs Vali.

"Oh, so you're ignoring me!" Kaii shouted.

"Never mind him."

Azazel walked over to him and touched the dark icicle lodged in his knee.

"That looks like it hurts." Xenovia said like an idiot.

"Nah, I feel just peachy." Kaii rolled his eyes.

"Well, shouldn't we pull it out?" Akeno asked.

Kaii started sweating bullets. "I'm not so sure how I feel about having a giant icicle pulled out of my-"

**RIP!**

And Azazel yanked it right out!

Kaii covered his mouth to avoid screaming as blood came flying from the wound.

"Azazel!" Akeno shouted.

"What?"

"Really?" Grayfia asked. Michael and Sirzechs just sighed.

"What?!"

Azazel froze as he felt the temperature drop.

"H-Hold on Serafall-"

_"Azazel."_

"He's my responsibility! Come on!" The once mighty Fallen Angel pleaded.

Serafall possessively grabbed the pain-ridden Kaii and hugged him. "You've just lost your responsibility!"

"You can't just take him from us like that!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Calm down ladies." Sirzechs sighed yet again.

"Ladies?!" Azazel shrieked.

"Watch the damn fight!" Shinji shouted.

Issei was holding one of the jewels that broke off from Vali's armor.

"Vanishing Dragon Vali! I'll be taking your power!"

Issei slammed the jewel right into his gauntlet!

He started screaming in pain as his green light began to flicker blue.

"W-What's happening?" Gasper asked.

"You're trying to absorb my power?" Vali asked in a shocked voice.

"Can someone just heal me for fucks sake?!" Kaii screamed.

**(How foolish. We are polar opposites. That is only going to kill you.)**

**[Albion, if there's anything I learned from this host, it's that if a fool is foolish enough, he'll achieve the impossible!]**

"Evolve to my will!" Issei yelled.

**[Vanishing Dragon, Power is taken!]**

Even Azazel and the other leaders looked shocked.

Instead of the usual, his left gauntlet was white and had a blue jewel on it.

**(Impossible... That's impossible!)**

"After all, Kiba over there was able to break the balance between Holy and Demonic, due to God being dead, right?"

**(How utterly ridiculous. You should be dead by now.)**

**[Well he's certainly shortened his lifespan.]**

"Haha! Most intriguing! It's time that I showed you my _true _power!"

Vali flew up into the sky as his wings spread-

**(Half Dimension!)**

...

Something strange happened.

The space inside the barrier started to distort to a degree.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Issei asked.

"He's bending space! He is extremely dangerous!" Michael warned.

"The host of Dragons are always mad about something one way or another."

Azazel sighed as he walked over to Issei.

"Oh come on!" Kaii groaned.

Yeah, no one was really healing him.

"It's worth trying to use that. Let's poke at what the other one is mad about. Hey, Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou!" Azazel chimed.

"What do you want?!"

"I'll explain this so even you can understand. That ability halves everything around it."

"Halves things?"

Kaii started to catch drift of what Azazel meant and started to laugh like a maniac.

Yeah, he was starting to go crazy after all.

"-Which means, it's going to halve Rias Gremory's bust as well." Azazel finished.

"Huh?" Shinji tilted his head.

"..." Rias was silent as her face flushed.

Our very own Sekiryuutei entered a trance-like state, going completely silent.

**"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

**[Boost!]**

"You're going to halve my Buchou's oppai?!"

"What?" Vali asked dumbfounded.

"Never!"

**[Boost!]**

"You're never...

**[BOOST!]**

"Getting away from me alive!"

**[BOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST!]**

**DOON!**

The barrier nearly exploded, as the leaders increased the defensive power of it.

"Fufufu..." Kaii laughed under his breath.

"Is he okay?" Akeno asked.

"He appears to be broken." Xenovia analyzed.

Kaii continued to laugh as if he was one of those villains who just never gives up.

"I see... how smart of you Azazel...! So what does this mean? Must I rub thighs to achieve a powerup?!"

Azazel cracked up. "You can't be serious kid! You just got a million times stronger just to save your master's tits from getting smaller!"

Issei's power was literally destroying everything around him!

"This is so incredibly entertaining!" Vali screamed.

"Oh my..." Irina trailed off.

"You do _ANYTHING _to Rias Gremory, and I'll kill you so hard you'll never be reborn again, Vali!"

Issei dashed at Vali, and delivered a kick into his side.

"GAH!"

"You've exceeded my own speed!?" Vali shouted as if he was going crazy.

"He's totally getting off on this." Shinji said with a disturbed face.

Vali attempted to fly away, but Issei instantly caught up to him!

"This is for... Buchou's oppai!"

Issei delivered a hard punch to Vali's stomach, who groaned in pain.

**[Divide!]**

Vali instantly lost half of his power, as it went to Issei.

"Guha!" Vali coughed up blood.

Issei slammed his helmet right into Vali's, causing them both to break!

"This is for Ak-"

_**CHILLS**_

Issei stopped and made a wry smile as he felt an incredible killing intent coming from Kaii.

It was almost as if he was daring Issei to say a certain name.

"This is also for Buchou's oppai!"

'...Scary.' Issei thought.

"Anyways! This is for Asia's still developing oppai!" Issei screamed as he kicked Vali right in the gut.

...You know, it seemed that Vali really attracted hits to the gut.

"For X- I mean Asia's oppai again!"

Right hook to Vali's face!

"X?" Xenovia wondered with a confused face.

Kaii nodded with a smile. "Good good."

"And this is for... the oppai that will cease to exist at all if you halve them, Koneko-chans loli oppai!"

The booster pack on Issei's armor throttled as he tackled Vali with all of his might.

**CRASH!**

Vali slowly picked himself up. "So entertaining, most entertaining!"

"He can still stand up?" Xenovia asked.

"He deserves to see the Juggernaut Drive."

**(Don't get carried away, Vali. It is not wise to use that here.)**

Vali's armor began to glow as he started to chant something familiar.

Kaii finally snapped back to reality after Shinji literally smacked him.

"Oh, that's pretty bad isn't it-"

**(Vali! Did you intend to be consumed by my power this entire time?!)**

_**CRACK!  
**_

A large crack appeared in the barrier, as the leaders narrowed their eyes.

_**SHATTER!**_

They allowed the barrier to completely disappear, as the light of the moon illuminated the torn up schoolyard. A silhouette swooped down with great speed.

It was a young man, close to Issei and Kaii's age, with short dark hair. He was wearing a Chinese armor from the "Three Kingdoms" period.

"Vali, I've come for you." The young man said cheerfully.

"Bikou? What brings you here?" Vali asked.

"How rude. I came all the way to this island because my partner was in a pinch. Because we're going after the Norse Gods you were supposed to retreat if things went south, you know? Katerea was taken out so that means it's time to retreat." This "Bikou" said with a smile.

"I see, it's already time for that?"

Kaii looked over at Bikou. 'Is this another one of his "members"?'

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Issei yelled. "Where did you come from?!"

"He's a descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha. In other words, Sun Wukong. Son Goku you could say." Azazel walked over to them.

Vali smirked.

"I didn't expect you to be part of the Khaos Brigade. First an old Maou, then Ophis, now you?"

Bikou laughed. "It's nice to be known! Nice to meet'cha, Sekiryuutei!"

He spun a staff that he was holding around, then tapped it on the ground, as a black void seized the two of them.

"Issei Hyoudou, our next battle shall be even fiercer, and us stronger." Vali said with excitement before ultimately disappearing.

...

The hundreds of dead magicians were slowly taken away by the forces that had survived, as the battle ended.

"Now you listen here!" Serafall shouted at Azazel.

"What?!"

"If I see you abusing him one more time I'm gonna turn you into a frozen magical girl wand!"

Azazel quite literally felt chills as he nodded rapidly.

After all the mess, Asia healed Kaii's wound, but Azazel had kept the large icicle for some reason.

She also healed the wound caused by Azazel severing his arm but of course the arm itself didn't grow back.

"Sorry about that. It's us Devils' problem that caused Katerea to do what she did." Sirzechs apologized.

Azazel shook his head. "I also caused trouble with Vali. We're even if nothing else."

"I can't believe he'd actually turn on us like that..." Kaii looked as if he remembered something unpleasant.

"I blame myself. Out of all your friends in the Grigori, he was always the most quiet, huh?" Azazel made a bitter smile.

"I'll be returning to Heaven at once. We'll need to create some countermeasures for the Khaos Brigade. And of course our peace talks will be fully implemented." Michael said with a smile.

"It only took a terrorist group being led by the Infinite Dragon God to make you guys work together?" Kaii said sarcastically, as the three leaders laughed.

Michael revealed his twelve golden wings and spread them, as he got ready to leave.

Kaii looked at Issei as he remembered something. "Don't forget what we had planned to ask."

"That's right! Michael-san, wait!" Issei shouted.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"The God System causes Asia and Xenovia pain when they pray, right?" Kaii asked.

"Since the two are former believers we've seen how they still want to practice the beliefs which they were raised with, couldn't you do something about that?"

Michael and the two girls looked surprised for a minute.

Ultimately, he laughed and nodded. "If it's only two people I can certainly do something about it. So I should ask you two then-"

He turned to Asia and Xenovia.

"Even if God is dead, will you continue to pray?"

The two quickly nodded, with a bit of nervousness.

Michael smiled again as he looked at Azazel. "You were right, this generation is quite interesting. I'll make adjustments as soon as I return."

"Ise-san!" Asia sobbed as she ran to him.

"In addition, I swear upon my life that I will not allow Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge mistake for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent." Michael said to Kiba.

_POKE_

Kaii poked Xenovia's forehead.

"And you said I couldn't be nice!"

Xenovia sheepishly looked at him with a red face. "...Thank you."

"Please save the flirting for another time." Rias sighed.

"Indeed." Akeno said with a slightly... scary smile.

"Well, Michael I think I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Same goes for those guys on Mt. Sumeru. I'll contact the Shinto and Greek guys. Sirzechs, Serafall and the other two can handle the rest." Azazel said with a refreshing face.

"Tell me if you need any help. You know how a certain God of the Dead can be when it comes to Fallen Angels and Devils." Michael chuckled.

Leaving it at that, Michael, Irina and the other Angels all left in a large golden magic circle.

"Bye!" Xenovia shouted.

"I'll be seeing you!" Irina waved before she disappeared.

Azazel put his hands on his hips as he sighed. "Listen up all you idiots!"

He was currently talking to a large crowd of Fallen Angels of various rankings.

"I've chosen peace. We're done fighting Angels and Devils for good this time. If you're not pleased, feel free to leave. But know this, I'll kill you if we meet again."

"I can't accept this!" One shouted.

"Oh yeah?! Come on out!" Azazel shouted back.

"Oh boy, trouble is brewing." Shinji rolled his eyes.

A man walked out of the crowd, pushing others out of the way.

"It's the natural order for us to fight them and kill them! I'm sure the Khaos Brigade has a spot for me, rather than this living hell you call peace!"

"Is that so?" Kaii asked while walking over to him.

"Yeah! I will-"

Kaii put his hand on the man's face.

**DOOOOON!**

Azazel smirked as Kaii literally vaporized the man in a red energy blast.

"I never said he wouldn't kill you. So! Any other objections?"

Not a peep.

The remaining troops began to slowly leave, as the area immensely settled down. Sirzechs and Grayfia also left.

Azazel started to just walk off with a satisfied smile.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Issei asked.

"Home of course. I told you, I'm going to repay you with something only _I _can do, right? Just wait. Oh, and go tell Kaii to stop by my place later."

"Wait, where is Kaii?" Issei turned around to ask the others.

"He was just here a second ago." Shinji scratched his head.

The truth was, Kaii was currently inside the school along with Serafall, Sona and Tsubaki.

"A railroad?" Sona asked with a surprised face.

"You know the place?" Kaii asked back.

Sona nodded.

"It's a railroad that we use to access the Underworld. You're familiar with that method, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be right within this vicinity."

"It runs under the school for a little bit, but the entrance is more on the other side of the town." Tsubaki explained.

Serafall looked deep in thought for once. 'That means it would've been possible for them to be within the vicinity of the Underworld... but why?'

Something was definitely off. It's obvious the hooded man was using Vali's betrayal as a distraction. The magic circles within that large room were collecting some sort of data, that was only possible to obtain in that particular spot in the situation.

On top of this, the ice that was used against Kaii was not made of ice. Why in the world would a magician of all things not use magic? Even if it came from a Sacred Gear, it would ultimately defeat the purpose.

"Earth to Levia-tan." Kaii waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry!"

"What's wrong-" Sona tried to start, before she froze up.

Serafall grew a mischievous smile.

"You know, I've grown to like this school."

Kaii's face started to comically pale. 'Oh no.'

"I-Is that right?" Sona asked.

Serafall suddenly did her trademark (literally) magical girl spin.

Tsubaki turned to see Kaii's eyes connect with Serafall's chest.

_KICK!_

"Stop it!" Tsubaki whispered.

"Sue me!" He whispered back.

"I'll definitely come back soon!" Serafall exclaimed with literal hearts surrounding her.

...

...

Sona turned to face Tsubaki.

"N-No, please don't." She murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?! You don't want me to?!" Serafall shrieked.

"H-How rude..." Kaii smirked in dismay.

"Well..." Sona trailed off.

Serafall turned to Tsubaki with tears in her eyes. "Hey Tsubaki-chan, it's okay if I come to the school again, right?"

Tsubaki made a nervous smile. "Huh? Um... uh... yes."

A dangerous twinkle appeared in the corner of Sona's bespectacled eye.

_"Tsubaki."_ A dangerous voice spoke.

Tsubaki's body shot upwards for a second. "No, the Kaichou will be in charge of that decision after all."

"What?!" Serafall complained.

* * *

_Deep, far far away._

"What the hell was that?! We almost had our cover blown!"

Three individuals were in a dark room that appeared to be styled in valedictorian era.

One was the person complaining, he was standing in the middle of the room.

The next was lazily sitting in what appeared to be a throne of sorts.

The last was the person who had been shadowing Kaii for some time, with yellow eyes. They were leaning against a wall.

He spoke. "Relax. The Ouroboros didn't see my face."

"The point is that you made too risky of a move!"

The person on the throne calmly spoke. "Crowley, hold your tongue. You're annoying me."

"Do you not understand? This is serious! If _they_ find out that we-"

"Did I not say to hold your tongue? There's nothing to worry about."

The one leaning against the wall sighed audibly. "I agree. Thanks to our very own Absolute Demise possessor, we now have the schematics to the God System, and can start analysis of it, which _you_ will be doing Crowley. In addition to that, we've identified our backdoor entrance into the Underworld."

The man sitting on the throne nodded. "Crowley, you know that I'm busy with my master and those others. I've also got to meet with a certain rotten Norse God soon. It's your job to keep a leash on the rest of the Khaos Brigade. As long as you keep the Ouroboros Dragon out of the loop, everything will fall into line."

"But you saw what happened today! How can I possibly control a giant group of freaks like them?!"

"I just said if you keep the Ouroboros busy, the rest will loosely follow. A mere Heavenly Dragon disobeying means nothing to us."

"And what of _him_? Kaii?" Crowley asked while narrowing his eyes.

The man on the throne made a wide smile. "What could you mean? He's in the perfect position now. Being caught in the struggle between Heavenly Dragons can only speed the process up."

The person named Crowley bit their tongue.

"...What of this "rotten" Norse God?"

* * *

"...So all that happened, huh? What a strange encounter."

Kaii and Azazel were currently chatting in the latter's apartment.

At the same time, Azazel was examining the large icicle.

"This is just a preliminary guess but this most certainly does come from a Sacred Gear. Seeing as it _is_ ice, I'd say that narrows it down to a certain Longinus called Absolute Demise; the Eternal Ice Princess." Azazel deduced as a small machine in his hand was scanning the icicle.

Azazel narrowed his eyes. 'And I've just been researching it lately too. I'll have to look into this.'

"Does that explain why I suddenly felt so weak earlier and couldn't use some of my abilities?"

Azazel kicked his feet up and smirked. "No, it does not. I suppose I should spill the beans, as you're bound to figure it out soon enough."

That was when he pulled out a small tablet device and slid it over to Kaii.

He hesitantly picked it up and looked at it. On the screen were specs for something that looked unfamiliar. There was also some transparent looking orb.

"This looks like..."

"A Sacred Gear jewel. My Downfall Dragon Spear has one just like it. So does the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. But why is that so?"

Kaii looked confused. "The orb is a sealing of sorts for the Dragons inside, right?"

"That is correct."

...

"Are you saying you put a Sacred Gear with a Dragon sealed inside of me?!" Kaii grew a wide smile.

"Nope."

Ouch!

"Oh... I see."

"Are you upset?"

"How else am I supposed to keep up with that halving maniac Vali?!"

Azazel put his hand under his chin. "Well it is true that Sacred Gears are among the quickest ways to get stronger, but anyways you missed my point. I did put a Sacred Gear inside you a while back."

"Here comes the catch, right?"

"You know me so well. My Downfall Dragon Spear isn't the only artificial one I've worked on. Of course I've worked on many as a result of my fanaticism."

"Good to see you've entered the stage of acceptance."

"I know right? Anyways I was working on a particular one that had the properties of a natural one, as in instead of being a remote one-use like mine, it's inside the possessor's body and functions similarly to a real one. I'll be making more of these in the near future, seeing as it was successful with you."

"Uh huh."

"Basically, I put an empty Sacred Gear inside of you. Of course since it isn't a natural one so removing and inserting one into a body isn't life-threatening. But again, it was an empty one which means there was no benefit to it. Of course there was no downside to it either. The problem is-"

The tablet showed the transparent orb start to darken in color.

"Something is inside of it now."

Kaii blinked rapidly. "Huh?"

"It makes no sense, right!? Like how in the world does something just randomly enter it? That's why Shemhazai has kept a close eye on you lately."

Kaii looked dumbfounded as Azazel pulled something out of a closet. "No, that's just impossible to believe no matter how you explain it to me. It's truly convenient to a worrying degree."

"Convenient is the right word. Although that's a strange way to describe it. Are you trying to say "plot convenient"? Do you think we're in a story?"

"Well-" Kaii started.

"Actually, don't answer that."

"You have a point." Kaii now looked deep in thought. "It's like in a video game when you're looking for that one single item you need to upgrade something and you find it right on your first try."

Azazel looked at him with a strange face. "That's quite an analogy Kaii... just what are you getting at?"

Kaii just crossed his arms. "This certainly can't be a coincidence. Perhaps I'm the chosen one like you hear in cliched literature and video games. Yes, the role of the chosen one who has to save the world sounds quite nice."

"Yeah, definitely beats your complete and utter lack of a goal. I'm seriously starting to get worried you know? If it wasn't for Alice and Shinji you'd just be a shut in like Gasper Vladi. No, perhaps a "NEET" is a better word."

"Hey!"

Azazel seemed to lose himself in a rant. "You have the Issei Hyoudou going after women as if his life depended on it. Well, I guess it did actually earlier. And then you have Vali who just wants to fight strong people, as if his life depended on it. Which ironically it does at this point. But you've no semblance of a goal!"

Kaii jumped out of his chair. "Now listen here old man! I'm working on it!"

Azazel smirked. "That childhood goal of becoming a superhero didn't quite pan out, did it?"

"Childhood dreams don't count! I'll... get back to you on a goal then!"

"Yeah, there's no rush. You're just sitting around wasting your youth away after all."

"What do you expect me to do?!"

"Find something to do! Shinji just goes with the flow but you're just there! Issei Hyoudou has an incredible fascination with women! Vali is obsessed with fighting! Surely you can find something, right!?"

The two were arguing over something pointless. In other words, an average day for them.

"I enjoy fighting sometimes! And as for women-"

Azazel's eyes widened. "That's right! You're finally interested in them, right!?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm not."

"That's the first step! Hallelujah! I can finally talk to someone about them! Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Vali and all the others never want to talk about anything erotic! Damnit they don't understand the art of it!"

Kaii tilted his head. "Art?"

Azazel dropped to his knees. "Yes, it is art! You're just turning a new leaf now. You've only scratched the surface of your libido!"

Kaii merely nodded slowly. "I suppose you may be correct. Unlike Issei Hyoudou I've only recently grown interested in the opposite sex."

"It's to be expected after all. You're a Fallen Angel and Devil. Lust is a big factor for both species. Eh- I should probably get back on topic. Anyways, the thing that appeared in your Sacred Gear was none other than a Dragon!"

"You said earlier today there were two "Evil" Dragons attending Kuoh Academy, so you meant me?"

"Bingo." Azazel hauled a large machine over to Kaii as he pulled out the jewel from his Downfall Dragon Spear.

"I had Fafnir communicate with him a few times and he said he was an Evil Dragon, although it seems kind of funny for an Evil Dragon to pronounce themselves as one. Anyways, Fafnir said he's quite mild. I've been using this machine to communicate with him from a remote distance."

Azazel put his hand on the large machine with a proud smile.

"So basically you've been stalking me."

"I'm gonna ignore that comment. I was waiting for the right time to break it to you, but seeing as a group of terrorists led by one of the strongest beings in existence just made their presence known I figured we could capitalize on that."

Azazel placed Kaii's hand on the tablet as it scanned his hand.

"Capitalize on that?"

"Yeah, basically Sacred Gears evolve at the user's will and so on so forth. The ultimate "Deus Ex Machina". However the same cannot be said for artificial ones. They are to put it bluntly inferior to real ones. But what if one had a powerful creature sealed inside it? What if that artificial one worked exactly like a natural one and operated from within the body? I can't dream of replicating ones that God of the Bible created but I damn sure can at least set them up to evolve."

Kaii looked at the tablet and what popped up on the screen.

_Scan complete._

"So you believe artificial Sacred Gears can evolve too?" Kaii asked.

"Yeah. In fact it would be weird to think they can't. Sacred Gears defy logic in such a weird way that it should be expected. You've been taught to believe that the 13 Longinus are absolute, right? The truth is that a Sacred Gear could potentially reach that level. The possibilities are limitless, and Sacred Gears are finding new ways to evolve every day. Just like how there's a certain group of people in the Khaos Brigade messing around with them, it's about time we make a big jump too. And that big jump is you."

"..."

Azazel pulled out a keyboard and used it to control something on the machine, as the tablet was connected to it.

His eyes widened.

"What is it?" Kaii looked suspicious.

The screen showed a chart that had three percentages broken down.

"What the..."

"Come on! Spit it out!"

"How should I put this? Do you fancy the idea of having Dragon blood?"

"Huh?!"

"Your body's composition has been slightly altered. You're still a hybrid between a Fallen Angel and Devil but you've got the blood of a Dragon flowing through you. No that doesn't mean you're part Dragon. No it doesn't mean you can Dragonify or anything crazy like that. But-"

A red jewel appeared on Kaii's palm and glowed brightly.

"Uhh-"

**{Hey there.}**

Kaii and Azazel looked shocked.

"Fafnir! Is this him?" Azazel quickly grabbed the purple orb.

**"Indeed."** A voice rang from within it.

**{Eh, how should I say this? I'm the Dragon who got sealed into your artificial Sacred Gear. Unlike that Dragon King, I was forcefully sealed in here, and cannot escape just like the Heavenly Dragons.}**

After all, Azazel only made a pact with Fafnir to seal him within his own.

"So do you have a name?" Kaii asked.

"Apparently he can't remember that much." Azazel shrugged. "Fafnir told me what he could from when he did a mental dive."

**{That is correct. All I can remember is my name and the fact that I am an "Evil" Dragon. Since you asked, the only name I can recall is Okuma.}**

...

"The hell kind of name is that?" Azazel asked.

"Don't insult my Dragon." Kaii quipped.

"Stop quipping then!"

**{Anyways, allow me to explain. This Sacred Gear vessel was quite incomplete, Fallen Angel. In fact, I wouldn't have been able to contact you if I didn't convert a certain amount of your blood into that of a Dragon.}**

"You can do that?" Kaii looked at the jewel surprised.

"Of course he can. If Ddraig wanted to, he could turn Issei into a full Dragon. But that's besides the point. To think I'd been so careless when creating the damn thing!"

**{It's no big deal. My host has not lost any of his power or abilities. That phase earlier when he felt sick and lost his ability to fly was merely a side effect of me finalizing the process. As for if you can learn new abilities, is completely unknown to me.}**

Azazel made a wide grin. "This is nothing if a breakthrough in our research! I do wonder what lead to this development however..."

'Perhaps the influence of other Sacred Gears...?' Kaii wondered.

"So do you even know what you can do?" Azazel asked.

**{I've no clue. I hate to rush you partner, but please create a form for me.}**

Kaii looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Azazel showed him something on the tablet. "I said it was an empty Sacred Gear, right? Just like how I designed mine into the Downfall Dragon Spear, you should be able to give yours form. It's only natural given that Sacred Gears do evolve to the user's will. Just give it a mental image or something."

Kaii looked at him with half lidded eyes. "You don't know how to do it, do you?"

"I don't have a damn clue."

"Hope I don't imagine the wrong thing." Kaii muttered.

**SWISH!**

Azazel jumped back as two large wings emerged from the young man's back.

They were nothing like Vali's.

They were wide like those of a Fallen Angel, but had designs similar to a Devil and Dragon wing. They were also completely mechanical but could move around and also come together to do something like a shielding or even use small claws on it to attack. They were black with a dark red rimming.

"I look badass, don't I?" Kaii asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!"

**{Interesting.}**

"You know what time it is now, right?" Kaii looked like a child who had been given an expensive toy.

"Balance Breaker time!"

Kaii made a wide smile, until Azazel made a scary one.

"...What?"

"I hope you didn't think you were gonna get away with joining the Khaos Brigade, even if it was to rat them out."

"But-"

"No buts. Allow me to decide on your punishment now..."

* * *

Next day, everyone was gathered in the club room of the school because a certain something was about to go down.

"You okay?" Shinji asked a Kaii who looked like he was struggling to stay awake.

"Just had some fun last night, that's all..."

"Well there you have it."

Azazel sat in the chair Rias usually sat in with a smirk.

"Starting today, I will be the Occult Research Club's official adviser. Please feel free to call me Azazel-sensei, seeing as Kaii refuses to call me such a thing."

"What in the world is going on?" Rias asked in a perplexed state.

"I asked Sirzechs about it, and he told me to talk to Serafall's little sister."

Everyone was quite surprised except Shinji and Kaii.

Rias had a secretly angry smile. "So she sold us out..."

Azazel was looking as smug as ever.

"Uh, where'd that arm come from?" Issei asked.

"This? I made it while researching Sacred Gears. It's a multiple purpose arm."

The arm was literally transforming between a hand, drill, and other various tools.

"I've always wanted one of these things." It even transformed into a rocket!

"But in exchange for letting me stay at this academy, Sirzechs gave me one condition. To properly train your undeveloped Sacred Gears."

"We'd like to apologize for letting Vali do what he did." Kaii bowed his head respectfully.

"Oh yeah, we should probably mention that." Azazel grabbed the tablet from the night before.

**SWISH!**

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"Is that a Sacred Gear?!" Shinji screamed.

"We haven't got the slightest clue as to what it is." Kaii said.

"A better question is what is going on with the Khaos Brigade?" Xenovia asked, as others nodded in agreement.

"Well it's not to the level of a war now, but you shouldn't worry too much about it at this moment. If it does reach that level, I won't allow anything to happen to you all. Some of you have gone through enough. I'd like to let you at least make it through these school years in peace."

Akeno looked particularly gloomy. Most likely because Azazel was friends with her father.

"Relax." Kaii said to her.

"How can I relax when he's-"

"He helped us. If you're so worried then I'll keep the cheeky asshole in line."

"Well that's about it. Oh and Sirzechs also has a request. He came to this conclusion while staying with the Sekiryuutei: it's best for family to stay close to it's master. In particular, you Sekiryuutei." Azazel made a scary smile.

Kaii's face grew pale as he remembered Azazel's "punishment".

"I'm not following." Issei said.

"This is an order from Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer! And me for Kaii's case!"

Everyone besides Kaii looked puzzled, as the latter's head dropped in dismay.

"Issei! You'll go home today to find that your house has been renovated completely! I'm talking five star mansion level here." Azazel said as he stood up.

"What?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Oh and in addition some of you are being forced to move in with him. In particular, Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia and Kaii are moving in. That last one is for punishment for a certain something. The two before him are of course for his own pleasur-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Akeno warned.

Rias and Asia were already living with him.

"-Anyways, the others will be given top notch apartments near mine."

Rias looked dumbfounded. "Yeah but, isn't that weird?!"

Although it was a topic that was still up for discussion, it was apparent to mostly everyone by now, that there was more than one relationship blooming inside this room.

Azazel looked and happened to see them by chance. Issei was standing next to Rias, Asia and Koneko.

Kaii was looking depressed, sitting next to Akeno and Xenovia.

"Don't worry. With my godlike abilities, I've seen this coming. You'll understand when you go home."

'More than that, Kaii's Sacred Gear should continue to grow, along with Issei's especially if they fight and train often together. And also...'

Azazel's face softened when he looked at Kaii.

'You deserve to be around more positive things. I won't let the Khaos Brigade get to you. Not after what you've had to go through-'

* * *

"Wow."

Kaii and the others looked up at Issei's now huge house. No, it was definitely a mansion now.

It was a six-story mansion now. Apparently it had three basements and a ton of other undiscovered stuff.

If you thought about it, there was a whole lot of convenient stuff happening.

"Well, time to figure this shit out!"

* * *

Vali was floating above Issei's new house.

"She said to meet me here in this boring world."

He was currently looking around in boredom.

"I, am here." A monotonous and emotionless voice responded.

The young girl in the gothic lolita outfit appeared, and made a smirk.

"Ophis-"

"Vali. I, do not mind this "boring world"."

"-Yeah, I don't either."


	6. Chapter 6

A mere day later, it was the final day of school before summer break was to begin.

The school day was ending early for the first and second year students, but the third year students had a full length day.

Issei and Kaii were walking around the school, as the other members aside from Rias and Akeno were at the club room.

The hallways were mostly empty from students going home, so there was room to talk about the supernatural affairs.

"You know that you only were able to make it through that fight because of Ascalon plus your Sacred Gear, right? Not to mention Vali wasn't going all out. He wasn't even using his Juggernaut Drive. If it was someone who wasn't a Dragon and they were being serious, you'd probably be dead."

Issei made a depressed smile. "Please don't remind me."

Kaii crossed his arms. "I don't mean to come off as belittling, just letting you know."

"No, it's fine. I need to get stronger. But what is "Juggernaut Drive"?"

"Ddraig didn't tell you?"

"I don't really talk to him much you know."

Kaii looked surprised. "I suppose you haven't been the Sekiryuutei for long so it's only natural."

The two stopped and looked out the window, as it was a very beautiful day outside.

"So is it something above Balance Breaker?"

"Above? According to Azazel, no. Stronger? Potentially. He said something about Balance Breaker is supposed to be the pinnacle of Sacred Gears. But certain Sacred Gears like the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing have creatures of great power sealed inside of them. Basically-" Kaii started to explain.

The two stopped and turned around to see a small crowd of girls looking at them.

Issei made a grumpy expression.

"Why is he hanging out with that pervert?" One of them audibly whispered.

'How horrible cliched.' Kaii thought with half lidded eyes.

"Go and humor them. Public image and such." Azazel's voice rang from behind the two.

Kaii looked dismayed with a weak smile. "Can't I just tell them to shoo or something?"

"Go you lazy kid." Azazel pushed Kaii towards them.

He lazily flailed over to them.

"What are you two doing anyways?" Azazel asked.

"We were killing time and waiting to go grab Buchou and Akeno-san when their class was finished."

"Eh? You sure like Rias, don't you? Or is it her breasts?"

"It's both! But-"

The two turned to watch Kaii make a fake laugh for some girls and small talk with them.

"He's totally into Akeno. Seriously, how ironic." Azazel made a sarcastic smile. "He's got too much pride to say it though."

"Huh? How is that ironic?"

"Akeno's father, Baraqiel is a Cadre like myself in the Grigori. Kaii used to look up to him as a kid."

"I see, he must be strong."

"He's crazy strong for a Fallen Angel. But Kaii used to be a big loner when we first found him. In fact, for a few years the only person he'd basically talk to were myself, Shemhazai and his daughter. Of course the latter was simply because he lived with them. It wasn't until Shinji showed up that he started opening up. Over the years he eventually made many friends, and that includes you all now."

"Really? He seems pretty social to me."

"Yeah. I think a big part in his step forward now is potentially..."

He paused as he saw a look in Kaii's eyes he's never seen before.

"Man, it's weird saying this." Azazel chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Love."

"What!?"

Azazel smirked.

'You idiot.' He thought. 'Your love for Rias Gremory has already helped you win fights. It sounds so cliche but maybe having someone, or people to fight for so strongly does actually help.'

"What do you think?" Azazel suddenly asked.

Issei went silent as he looked at Kaii who was trying to get out of the conversation with the girls desperately.

"He's happy now, right?"

"The most I may have ever seen."

"I haven't known Akeno-san or Xenovia for long but they seem pretty happy right now, huh?"

"I suppose so. They're happy, even just being friends right now, don't you think?"

Issei nodded. "If people are happy, things are good. It's as simple as that."

Azazel smiled. "Keep being Kaii's friend. Anyways, I've got some guests to go fetch."

"Guests?" Issei asked, but Azazel was already gone.

'I sound like an old person saying this shit!' Azazel thought as he went into a different hall.

"Yeah, bye." Kaii said with a large fake smile as he walked away from the girls.

"You make it look like it's bad." Issei glared at him.

"It's very annoying. You'll see sooner or later."

Issei looked confused. "What?"

Now Kaii looked confused.

It wasn't like Issei was incredibly oblivious due to a contrived reason thus causing him to somehow believe Rias, Asia and Koneko weren't interested in him, right?

He certainly couldn't have been in denial of that, right?

...Right?

He was going to say something, but the bell rung, interrupting him.

* * *

"See you later." Rias said with a smile to Sona and Tsubaki as her and Akeno left their classroom.

"So." The red haired beauty smirked.

"?" Akeno tilted her head.

"I thought you weren't interested in guys right now?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Eh? Don't you like Kaii?"

"W-What?!"

Rias laughed. "You're blushing you know?"

"Moving on! You have Ise-kun! Stay out of my affairs!" Akeno cutely pouted.

"I'm just surprised. I expected you to be more aggressive than you are if you were intere-"

"What was that?!" A familiar voice rang from the other side of the hall.

"Was that Ise?" Rias tilted her head as the two hurried over to that side.

"I'm telling you to open your eyes fool! A whole world is waiting out there aside from tits!" Kaii's voice roared.

"I will slap the bitch out of you!"

"Cry me a river!"

"No! I absolutely cannot forgive you now! No, you're worse than Vali!"

Even though the hallway on this side was empty, people could have heard them and came over.

"What are you two shouting about?!" Rias shouted but in a whispered tone.

"Buchou! He said that breasts weren't the best possible thing to go after in women!" Issei angrily pointed at the hybrid.

"...What?" Rias spat out like an idiot.

Kaii put his hand into a small magic circle as he smirked. "I know it's in here somewhere... where is my damn violin?"

"You have a violin?" Akeno tilted her head.

"Of course I do. I'm gonna play it sarcastically for this idiot."

Akeno played with her fingers. "Well... what do you like?"

Issei bit his tongue. "On my pride as a man my lips are sealed to say what it is he likes! But damn you!"

Kaii was ignoring them and threw the magic circle wide open, as he was looking inside it.

"I know it's fucking in here! Aah screw it!"

Much to their surprise, he jumped right into it headfirst!

"What a weird guy." Issei said.

Coming from the guy who powered up using the power of tits.

* * *

Everyone aside from Azazel and Kaii were currently inside the old school building.

"So... he jumped into a magic circle... go grab a violin?" Xenovia attempted to understand the situation.

"Basically." Rias nodded.

"He was gonna use the violin to mock me!" Issei further explained.

"I swear it's your fault he's gone so crazy lately." Shinji crossed his arms. "He was just fine up until he met you!"

"...Ise-senpai drives everyone into insanity. It can't be helped." Koneko muttered while eating candy.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Koneko-chan..." Issei flailed.

The door opened, revealing Azazel.

"Hey everyone, I have som-"

He looked around.

"Where the hell is Kaii?"

_THUD!_

Everyone looked up to see a magic circle on the ceiling, as the boy in question fell right onto the ground.

"...I'm not even gonna ask." Azazel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I could've sworn I had a violin." Kaii scratched his head.

"Did you ask Alice?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah. Neither her or Shemhazai could find it. Eh, whatever. The joke is old now."

"Anyways, come on in guys!" Azazel yelled out into the hallway.

!

Sirzechs and a man Issei had never seen before entered the room.

He was a handsome man that appeared to be around Sirzechs' age. He had light blue eyes and green hair that was slicked back.

Although it was hard to describe, he gave off a mysterious aura.

"Hey everyone." Sirzechs made a wry smile.

"Yeah yeah introductions details details." Azazel hurried as he lazily sat in the chair that once belonged to Rias.

He pulled out a paper as he smirked.

"So we're gonna have a little tournament. I'd like to call it the "Kuoh Academy Official Tournament" but this is a one-time thing."

"The what?!" Rias shrieked.

"The First Official Kuoh Academy Tournament." Azazel repeated.

"Bad name, Azazel." Sirzechs joked, as the others nodded.

"Screw you guys! It's just for fun and prepare you guys and Sona's group for _that_, coming up soon."

Although Issei, Asia, Xenovia and Shinji were unaware, an actual tournament would be coming up in the Underworld, where young Devils fought. It would be between peerages so naturally Kaii wouldn't be able to participate.

"We figured we might as well, considering how large your groups have become." Sirzechs added.

"Who is that other guy?" Issei whispered to Kaii, referencing the man with green hair.

"Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Maou."

"Seriously?!"

Ajuka looked over to them and smiled, although it came off kind of weird. He wasn't someone who smiled often.

"Hello Sekiryuutei and Kaii."

The two greeted him.

"Actually, I hate to ask but is that thing going well?" Kaii asked.

Ajuka nodded. "Within a few months it should be ready. Evil Pieces that work correctly with you as a "King"."

"What did you say?!" Rias' eyes widened greatly.

"Because Kaii-kun is a hybrid, for some reason regular Evil Pieces don't quite "work" with him. Obviously he wouldn't technically use a piece himself, but the pieces he would use on others would have no point because they have to resonate with their "King". Ajuka has been working on slightly modified pieces that work with him." Sirzechs explained.

Akeno frowned a bit. "So you're going to leave then?"

Kaii shook his head. "I like it around here. I'll at least finish this year of school."

"Save it for later." Azazel groaned.

He pulled out a paper which seemed to have a bracket and other various things written down.

"In one week, the tournament will begin here at the academy, and will feature a preliminary round, quarter finale, semi finale and a championship round." The Fallen Angel explained. "Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri will have a bye, or as you would understand; they get to skip the preliminary round. This is due to them being the two "Kings" of the academy."

Everyone nodded.

"I've discussed with Sirzechs and Sona about who _won't_ participate. Asia Argento, Gasper Vladi, along with Reya Kusaka and Ruruko Nimura of Sona Sitri's peerage will not participate. That's all really. There is actually a prize for winning but I'm keeping it a secret until the end... for reasons."

Shinji made a serious look. "It looks like it's finally time for the real protagonist of this story to do something of importance."

"That's not you though." Kiba made a wry smile.

"This should be good practice for the gathering..." Rias trailed off.

"It should be pretty fun." Xenovia agreed.

"Do your best everyone." Sirzechs smiled.

"For what you said I'm gonna destroy you." Issei declared to Kaii.

"Is that so?" Kaii shrugged.

"Hey, don't underestimate Ise." Rias chimed in.

"If you think about it, Kaii-kun should be able to beat Ise-kun quite easily right now." Akeno confidently stated.

"Oh?" Rias dangerously mused.

"C-Calm down you two." Asia pleaded.

"Kaii, you're coming with me." Azazel said as he walked over to the door.

"Huh? Why?"

"We're heading back to the Grigori. You're gonna train with me for the next few days, mainly because I'd like to mess around with your Sacred Gear. So let's go."

"Now? Are you serious?"

"Yes! Hurry up!"

The truth was that he was just having a nerd moment and wanted to observe Kaii's Sacred Gear more.

"Let's go later the-"

Azazel pointed to a magic circle beneath Kaii's feet.

"Shit!" The boy's voice echoed as he fell right into it.

Sirzechs and Ajuka just laughed as the others could somehow believe it.

"Peace out suckers!" Azazel shouted like a kid as he jumped into his own magic circle.

* * *

A week had passed since Kaii was basically abducted by a crazy Fallen Angel, and the day of the "tournament" had arrived.

Kaii walked down the sidewalk with slumped shoulders and very tired looking eyes.

"That asshole barely let me sleep over the last few days-"

He looked up and noticed something.

It was a pretty big deal.

Seeing as the school was gone!

Where Kuoh Academy once stood was now a huge Colosseum!

Serafall came running outside.

"Kaii-chan! You're late!"

"It wouldn't surprise me." He groaned.

On the inside, Azazel, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Grayfia and Lord Gremory were all present along with many others.

Kaii looked up and squinted. 'How are the humans not seeing it?'

One of Ajuka's computers would decide the matches and they would be completely random, up until a point where only two were left.

The matches wouldn't be decided until right before the time in order to keep things fair, except on this day. For this day only, the matches were decided all at once right from the start.

Serfall quickly filled him in on the fights for today.

Kaii vs Momo Hanakai, Sona Sitri's Bishop.

Tomoe Meguri, Sona Sitri's Knight, vs Shinji.

Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's Pawn vs Genshirou Saji, Sona Sitri's Pawn.

Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory's Rook vs Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri's Queen.

Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory's Knight vs Xenovia, also Rias Gremory's Knight.

And finally, Tsubasa Yura, Sona Sitri's Rook vs Akeno Himejima, Rias Gremory's Queen.

Additionally, there were no particular rules but if something like a deadly poison was being used, the person would likely be disqualified given the nature of such a thing, although no one was going to take it that far.

"Good luck!" Serafall made a wide smile.

* * *

Kaii awkwardly walked into the center of the massive place, not really paying attention to who was in the crowd.

Across from him stood a very pretty girl his age with white hair and blue-green eyes.

Actually, it was pretty damn awkward.

He noticed that she kept looking into the stands. Right at Saji, who remained oblivious.

"Catch a hint you dumbass." Kaii chuckled under his breath.

"Are you sure this is a fair fight?" Sirzechs asked Azazel in the stands.

"Of course not. Blame her luck for getting matched up with him." The man shrugged.

Kaii pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate fighting women..." He muttered.

"You ready?" Momo asked as she got into a stance.

"Whenever you are!"

In the stands, Sona had her legs crossed and smiled.

"Surely you wouldn't allow your servant to show off their trump card this soon, right?" Rias asked, who was sitting next to her.

It was only known to a few people, including them, but Rias and Sona would be going against each other in the first round of the "Young Devils Gathering". It would be a Rating Game.

"No, I fully intend to let them show off as much as they want."

Rias' eyes widened, but she just stayed silent.

Sona was confident enough to let her servants show all of their abilities, mainly due to the fact that she _knew_ she could still make a strategy during their game and still cause trouble for Rias.

This was of course because Sona was _at least_ as smart as Kaii.

Although it was a different kind of smart. Kaii was "battle" smart, while Sona thrived on borderline genius strategies.

Azazel scratched his head. "Maybe I should be commentating or something."

Kaii threw his arm forward as a red spiral of demonic energy flew towards the white haired girl.

She just smirked as she stood still.

"Reverse!"

His blast of energy stopped in front of her suddenly-

"What the-"

**DOOON!**

Kaii narrowly dodged the attack as it went back at him!

The difference however, is that the attack wasn't demonic.

"That's a little something we got from the Grigori." Momo smiled. "What you sent right at me was a demonic attack, so it was reversed and became a holy attack."

Everyone was watching in the stands, pretty shocked, aside from the members of Sona's team.

"It must have came from Shemhazai's division." Azazel deduced.

Kaii spread his Sacred Gear wings and-

_WOOSH!_

Kaii went to move but completely vanished!

Momo's eyes widened as Kaii was dragging a large weapon made of light around her. But by dragging said weapon on the ground, a big cloud of dust kicked up.

She quickly formed a few magic circles around the two of them, forming a sphere that locked them inside.

"Bad move!"

Kaii suddenly stopped, and formed a spear.

_ZUUUU_

He charged the back end of it, giving the weapon a spinning form-

-And threw it right at one of the walls!

It then began to ricochet around like a pinball in the closed space.

"What a reckless attack!" Momo shouted as she tried to dodge it.

Kaii smirked as he easily evaded it, showing off his clearly superior speed.

Momo stepped backwards, and tripped! The spear raced towards her however-

"Reverse!"

The spear went flying back at Kaii but he quickly dodged it and raced towards her.

"...I give." She announced as a weapon of light was being held almost to her skin.

"Kaii wins!" Azazel announced with a microphone.

The Occult Research Club cheered, as the Student Council stayed quiet.

"Where'd you get the microphone?" Shinji asked as he stood up.

"Just who do you think you're asking?" Azazel smirked.

"Fair enough."

Shinji vs Tomoe was the next match.

The two got ready, as Tomoe summoned a Katana, and Shinji summoned his Lohengrin.

Kaii sat down next to Azazel and crossed his arms.

"How long do you give her?" Azazel asked.

Kaii made a wry smile.

Shinji put one foot back and arched his sword back, as if he was going to strike from a few meters away.

"One slash." Kaii answered.

An overwhelming will overtook Shinji as he disappeared from Tomoe's sight.

"Wh-at?" A voice leaked from her mouth.

_CRACK!_

Her weapon fell out of her hand, because it was broken.

Shinji was behind her and started walking away.

"Shinji wins... I guess?" Azazel felt bad for Tomoe.

"What the heck was that?" Issei asked.

Sirzechs who was sitting behind him and Rias smiled. "It seems that he's determined to win."

Grayfia sat next to him, looking annoyed. "I don't believe this was a good excuse for you to skip work today."

"Huh?! This is work my dear! I'm evaluating the next generation!"

"Is that so? I could've sworn you were just taking a picture of these two a minute ago." She said, pointing at Issei and Rias.

"W-What?!" Rias stuttered.

"Oi! Isse! It's your turn next!" Azazel shouted.

Issei quickly ran into the center where Saji was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Sorry man."

"Let's just get this done with!"

Issei made a smug face. "I'll go easy on you."

"I fully plan to win though." Saji admitted.

...

"Pff-"

"Who was that?!" Saji shouted.

Kaii was covering his mouth.

Saji was about to shout at him again but he was cut off when a red gauntlet crashed into his face.

"Hyoudou?! That was dirty!"

"Screw pride!"

**[Boost!]**

The two charged towards each other like total idiots.

No, really. It was like watching rugrats go at it.

Saji _thought_ he had a plan by summoning his Sacred gear. It looked like a small black lizard on his hand. From it, came a purple line that lashed towards Issei.

Issei rolled out of the way though, giving him an opening.

Saji's line needed a few seconds to retract back into the Sacred Gear, making wide open.

Issei slammed his knee into Saji's gut, and brought his gauntlet down onto his head.

Kaii looked bored at the fight simply because both of them were in base form.

"You wanna fight Issei, don't you?" Azazel asked.

"You know me so well."

**{Hmm, it seems Vritra hasn't awakened, despite the host using a Sacred Gear...}**

Kaii's Sacred Gear suddenly emerged.

"There's something I can probably do about that in the near future when I have free time. Indra vanquished Vritra back a long time ago and his soul was split and ended up in multiple Sacred Gears. One of which happens to be the Absorption Line that Saji has." Azazel explained.

The fight was rather uneventful really.

Punch after punch. Kick after kick.

It was clear that Issei was superior in basically everything aside from tactics, but Saji's tactics had no point seeing as he didn't know how to use his Sacred Gear.

After a few good minutes of Issei pummeling him, Sona narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be making him work triple as hard for losing this badly."

Saji wiped blood off his face and stumbled backwards.

"Saji, just quit already!" Sona ordered.

"But-"

_"Saji."_

...All men present felt chills run down their spines as Saji admitted defeat.

"...Women." Kaii and Azazel muttered under their breath.

Koneko and Tsubaki were up next.

"Kick her ass!" Issei yelled from the stands, as Asia healed him.

Koneko looked away annoyed. "...Idiot."

Koneko quickly ran towards Tsubaki, who drew her Naginata; a pole basically with a blade on one side.

Tsubaki easily evaded any and all attacks from Koneko, which were just punches and kicks.

**{I wonder why that Nekomata isn't using her real power...}**

Kaii's eyes widened. "What?"

Tsubaki was still dodging all of Koneko's basic moves, occasionally blasting her with a weak magic spell.

Kaii quickly retracted his wings, forcing Okuma to talk to him inside his mind.

**{Geez, what was that for? Anyways, yeah. She's a Nekomata, actually a Nekoshou in particular. You couldn't tell?}**

Koneko was very quickly in a corner as Tsubaki was now using her Naginata with as much skill as Kiba used his swords.

'How was I supposed to know?'

**{You can use Touki, right? You should be able to tell!}**

Kaii paused.

**{You... didn't even bother to check did you?}**

'...Shut up.'

Koneko attempted to dodge but tripped as Tsubaki brought her weapon down onto Koneko.

**{You know she's probably the only one who realized what you're using is a version of Senjutsu.}**

Koneko spread her legs just in time to evade it, and jumped over Tsubaki to bring down her foot.

Tsubaki rolled out of the way, as Koneko panted.

"You do know I haven't even used my Sacred Gear yet?" Tsubaki asked.

This surprised everyone who wasn't in the Student Council, even Azazel was surprised.

The fight was going in the same direction over and over, Koneko was basically hit and running all to no avail.

Koneko dashed but something like a mirror appeared in front of her.

**SMASH!**

Koneko smashed it with all of her might.

!

The small girl instantly fell onto the ground as pain coursed through her body.

"It's over now." Tsubaki said coldly.

"What in the world was that?!" Issei's eyes widened.

'Was that Mirror Alice?!' Azazel thought.

Mirror Alice was a Sacred Gear that took on the appearance of a mirror and sent all damage received back at who destroyed it twice as much.

Koneko looked down and clenched her fist as she painfully resigned from the fight.

"Koneko..." Rias trailed off.

Something was definitely up with her.

As the two walked back up into the stands, Xenovia and Kiba stood up.

"Wish me luck." Xenovia said to Kaii as her and Kiba walked down.

"Go kick some ass!" He shouted.

Xenovia summoned her Durandal, as Kiba summoned his Holy Demonic Sword.

Durandal's aura rapidly expanded, whereas Kiba's sword maintained a steady aura that wasn't very large.

Kiba darted towards her and rapidly attacked, however Durandal's ridiculous power output blocked all of them.

Xenovia shifted down and swung the large blade at him, but Kiba ducked and summoned another Holy Demonic sword and crossed them to block it.

"That Holy Demonic sword really is pain in the ass." Xenovia complained.

"Kiba really is strong..." Issei awed.

"But of course, there isn't a weak Knight in the Gremory Family!" Rias proudly declared.

Saji was still looking very sour.

Xenovia let some of the pressure off Durandal, allowing her speed to increase.

"Your swords are no match for this legendary weapon!" Xenovia roared.

_SWIFT! SWIFT!_

Kiba dashed around and tried to deliver quick blows, but his sword was no match for a powered up Durandal head on head.

Xenovia kicked back and charged again as she slashed towards Kiba's stomach-

LEAP!

But he somersaulted over her and summoned another sword under his right foot, which slammed into the ground acting as a landing!

This allowed him to propel off it and fly towards her, who just barely raised Durandal in time to block his twin swords.

"Not bad. If you knew how to control it better, I'd probably be losing." Kiba smiled.

"You _are_ losing!"

Xenovia then purposely dropped to the ground, as Durandal followed- going upwards to Kiba!

_Crack!_

Durandal easily pierced Kiba's swords.

Kiba just smiled and summoned two more.

'Sword freaks. All of them!' Azazel thought to himself.

The two continued to charge at each other, going back and forth.

Kiba smirked and charged at her with... normal speed?

He then stopped in his tracks, fell backwards and threw his two swords at Durandal!

"Is this all?!" Xenovia destroyed them in one swipe.

Her eyes suddenly widened as three swords attack her from different angles.

She dropped to the ground but-

"SWORD BIRTH: SWORD OF BETRAYER!"

Xenovia stopped just in time as easily 30 swords protruded out of the ground all around her.

"You would've been dead if this was a real fight." Kiba stated.

"I admit defeat." Xenovia announced.

"Aah, only one more before I can go home." Azazel went and sat next to Sirzechs.

"Don't say anything."

Xenovia put on a pouting face and sat next to Kaii.

"I'm gonna say something."

"Don't!"

"Eh, now for the final match, Tsubasa Yura vs Akeno Himejima!" Azazel lazily announced.

Across from Akeno stood a tall girl with blue hair and matching eyes. She sorta looked like a tomboy.

Akeno looked rather upset.

But of course that's because Kaii was basically flirting with Xenovia while ignoring her match.

Or at least that's how she saw it.

"You were just a power idiot." Kaii smirked.

"Shut up!"

'...' Silence echoed through Akeno's head.

_ZAP!_

...A bolt of lightning suddenly zapped around her.

"Then help me train!"

Kaii crossed his arms. "I suppose that would be pretty fun."

**_ZAP!_**

_**DOOOOOON!**_

Kaii turned to see a crater in the center of the ring, with a poor tomboy in the center of it absolutely defeated.

Akeno stood with a wide smile and bowed.

"...Scary." He muttered.

Kaii was still not yet capable of understanding the wrath of women.

"...Akeno Himejima wins?" Azazel dubiously announced.

Akeno had a sadistic look on her face, which was unfortunately normal.

And that was the rather boring first day of the "tournament".

Sona looked quite pale.

"So-tan..." Serafall ominously spoke from behind her.

"Y-Yes?"

"I expect you and Tsubaki-chan to win tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Sirzechs and Lord Gremory were quite happy with the results of Rias' peerage.

"Good work you two." Azazel told Kaii and Shinji.

"I'll see you in the finals." Shinji waved goodbye to Kaii.

"Oh, I'll be stopping by later." Azazel told him.

"Why?" Kaii asked.

"Your Balance Breaker of course."

* * *

Now I'm sure you're wondering what in the world was happening inside the Hyoudou residence.

Seeing as you know, it was pretty fucking awkward.

Once a house with two stories, it was now six stories with multiple large basements.

To describe how it was split to keep things as "normal" as possible, the following was decided:

The first floor included some guest rooms, a large living room, the kitchen, a bathroom and Japanese styled rooms.

The second floor was primarily Issei, Rias and Asia's rooms. Issei's room was in the middle of the other two, which were connected by doors.

The third floor had a study, storeroom and originally a room for Issei's parents, however they actually moved out. That room became Koneko's.

The fourth and fifth floors had many unused rooms. The sixth floor currently had nothing in it, although Rias had a certain plan for it supposedly.

Next, would be the basement levels.

The first basement floor was massive to say the least. It had a movie theater, training rooms, changing rooms, an indoor onsen and many "hidden rooms".

According to Rias' dad, even though she talked him out of it being made into a palace, he wanted to "spice it up". Therefore, he had Ajuka, who created it, add hidden rooms in the basement floors.

Kaii instantly found a hidden room which was hallway that held five more bedrooms.

Thus, Kaii, Xenovia and Akeno took three of those rooms.

Apparently, there was another hidden room somewhere that held multiple larger baths, so that became something Issei and Kaii looked for when they had the time.

The second basement floor had a large heated indoor pool.

Finally, the third basement floor was for the most part vacant and had a library.

All floors were accessible via an elevator, although the hidden rooms required a bit more to get to.

Issei and Kaii later that night were scouring the first basement floor, looking for the giant baths.

Kaii traced his hands on a large wall. "Dibs on the biggest one."

"You can't just call dibs on something in my house!"

"I just did!"

Koneko was lightly punching walls in the training room and couldn't find anything either.

Everyone was actually looking, but it was basically impossible to find.

"Oi, are you all down here?" Azazel's voice rang from the elevator.

He walked into the training room.

"Please don't just walk into this house whenever you feel like it." Rias warned.

"Yeah but I told Kaii that I would be coming over later. Didn't he tell you?"

The others turned to Kaii who looked like he didn't care.

"Oh yeah."

"Kaii..." Rias made a slightly angry voice.

"Sue me. Anyways, what is it Azazel?"

"Yeah, I've come to help with your Sacred Gear."

"Oh? I was hoping on keeping it a secret until later on in the tournament, but I don't mind."

Akeno looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Cocky, aren't you?"

Azazel sat down on the ground. "With good reason though. His Sacred Gear is overall weaker than Issei's, but his base specs are much higher than his, making up for that and then some."

Kaii summoned his two wings as a red light flashed from the jewels on it.

**{Drain!}**

!

The others looked surprise as small particles seemed to be absorbed by the jewels.

"As you've probably guessed. It drains power. But not how you think, it doesn't drain the power from other people, it drains it from everything around yourself. The life energy you could say. Although it may be possible to drain from others I suppose." Azazel explained.

"Is he able to use Balance Breaker?" Issei asked.

Kaii clenched his fist. "Damn right I am. Balance Break!"

A black and red aura coated and eventually covered him.

**{Haisuikan Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

Kaii now stood wrapped in an armor, although it looked quite different than Issei or Vali's.

It was indeed Dragon themed, but to describe it, the armor was much "lighter". It fit more to his body and sacrificed bulk for speed. It was black with some red plating around it and two golden "whiskers" coming from the side of the helmet.

And speedy it was. On top of having the two wings, it had thrusters on the back, like Issei.

"...This thing is so cool." He muttered so no one else could hear.

"Looks a bit easy to break." Issei deduced.

"Yeah." Kaii's metallic voice rang from inside it. "Although not quite as weak as you think. But since my base level is a viable option to fight in, I can expend time to repair it and not worry about it being broken."

**[Looks like you have another rival, partner.]**

"Don't remind me."

"As with other Scale Mails, you will be undeniably stronger in this form, and just about anything you do will be amplified to a whole another level." Azazel further explained. "Anyways, that's all I had to say and I'm sure you've all got stuff to do, so I'll be taking my leave."

"Hold on Azazel! I intend to test this out and you're gonna be my opponent!" Kaii roared as Azazel entered the elevator.

"As if. I'm going to the oppai pu- er I mean to go have some fun at home. Go attack your friendly neighborhood Sekiryuutei."

"What did you say?!" Issei shrieked.

**{Hold your horses! You don't even properly know how to fly this thing!}**

"Y-Yeah! You need to figure that out first." Issei frantically agreed.

"You're right. I guess I should figure that out now." Kaii nodded.

Thus, shenanigans ensued.

Issei walked around Kaii as if he was observing it.

"You know how to use the wings right, but not the thrusters?"

"Pretty much."

**[Try concentrating the power into the thrusters.]**

**{Gotcha. Let's try 15% partner.}**

**[Wait-]**

"You're not gonna do it here-"

WOOSH!

The thrusters suddenly ignited and-

**SMASH!**

...Kaii's body went flying into the ceiling.

**THUD!**

"Ugh..."

Kaii's groan grew louder as Xenovia sprayed him with a fire extinguisher.

"Too early?"

"Too early."

After many more failed attempts...

"Look, I'm going to sleep. Fuck this." Issei limped towards the elevator.

Rias, Asia and Koneko were already upstairs sleeping.

Xenovia was also asleep on the floor next to Akeno who looked bored.

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" She asked.

Kaii currently had his hand aimed at a wall as his palm was glowing.

"Completely harmless."

**DON!**

Kaii's armored ass went flying right into a wall. Unfortunately, this sight was becoming regular to Akeno.

"You okay?" She asked with a yawn.

"I'm stronger than I expected." Kaii calmly observed.

After multiple tries, Kaii finally got it to work, as he hastily hovered a few feet above the floor.

"Okuma, this is a good percentage right?"

**{3.5% partner.}**

Kaii could hear Akeno make a muffled laugh.

"...Seriously?"

**{Seriously.}**

A tick mark appeared on Kaii's forehead under the mask. "Then it's time to go flying."

**{I wouldn't recommend that-}**

"I'll teach that girl!"

"Uh, I think your Dragon is right about this." Akeno backed up.

"Details details. Who needs them?"

The thrusters on Kaii's back suddenly ignited as he flew through an open window!

"Holy-" Akeno started.

Kaii darted up into the sky... and stopped.

"Ara? Why did he stop?"

Up in the sky...

**{You just had to go and show off for a girl!}**

"Is this a problem!?"

**{Not at all! In fact I'm proud of you! But the problem now is-}**

And he fell.

Fast. Really fast!

"Fix it you useless Dragon!"

**{I'll stand for being called trash, scum and even perverted- but not useless!}**

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Please fix this before I die, Ero-Dragon-sama."

**{Thank you.}**

Right before Kaii crashed into the roof of the mansion, his thrusters stabilized as he hovered about a meter above it.

"Oh, there's a balcony up here after all."

**{You might want to-****}**

Kaii stretched as he killed the thrusters, to land.

**SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!**

...And he fell through every single floor.

Akeno found him a few minutes later in a giant room by the rooms...

"Ara? Baths?"

An anguished voice came from Kaii's mouth.

"I found the hidden room..."

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the second day of the Kuoh Academy Tournament!" Azazel announced enthusiastically. "Let's get straight down to business shall we? The fist match of today will be Kaii vs Tsubaki Shinra!"

"Why is he so happy?" Kaii grumpily asked as he walked down to the center.

It... was a long night so he was rather upset.

Kaii let his wings out.

**{Drain!}**

"Oh?"Sirzechs curiously wondered.

Much to everyone's surprise, Kaii did not attack, he just floated not too high above ground.

'What's he doing...?' Tsubaki thought.

"Are you ever going to attack?" Kaii yawned.

"Attacking first isn't my style." She retorted.

Kaii looked irritated and threw a spear of light at her.

"He seems quite upset today." Xenovia so dubiously wondered.

Akeno pinched the bridge of her nose. "What gave you that impression?"

"Reverse!"

"All I need to do is dodg-"

A sly smile appeared on Tsubaki's face. "Mirror Alice!"

Kaii's eyes widened as his spear destroyed a mirror she summoned.

He covered his mouth as blood came from it.

'That wasn't a bad strategy at all...' He thought.

Tsubaki held her Naginata towards him while he was holding his gut.

The spear destroyed her mirror, causing pain on Kaii, but since it became a holy weapon due to reverse, amplifying the damage on Kaii.

"Always fighting girls. Always!" He complained.

'I'm not draining power nearly fast enough, not at this rate against her. If I enter Balance Breaker, I should be able to increase my intake of energy.' He thought.

Kaii then flew up very high, almost to the top of the coliseum, as everyone watched. He then put both his hands forward, then moved them both to the right and back.

"Balance Break!"

**{Haisuikan Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

Tsubaki instantly got into a defensive stance, with her Naginata, but suddenly froze in shock.

"Oh? I thought I was going slow enough for you to at least react..." Kaii was immediately behind her.

Tsubaki gritted her teeth and took the battle to the sky with her Devil wings out.

She was apparently losing her cool as she was going on the offensive with a basic weapon against an armored opponent.

Kaii effortlessly dodged all her attacks, and was toying with her, every once in a while stopping, letting her attack and then appearing behind her.

"He's the walking incarnation of confidence." Sona looked annoyed.

An odd aura was surrounding Serafall.

Her dear little sister's Queen was being made fun of basically, but hear "dear" Kaii was kicking ass.

Tsubaki started to get real mad now, unleashing all her demonic aura.

**{It would be a real shame if someone activated those thrusters...}**

"I don't have time for your shit Okuma."

Tsubaki tried to shove her Naginata into Kaii's armor, but he quickly grabbed it and spun her around with it and threw her to the ground hard.

The bespectacled girl caught her fall and quickly catapulted back into the sky, only to be met with a magic circle, getting ready to fire at her.

"Not so fast!" Tsubaki quickly leaped over it-

_FLASH!_

Kaii moved at ridiculous speed to dash back and into her.

She quickly regained her balance and jumped back to a safe distance.

Tsubaki's temper got the best of her, as she tried directly attacking Kaii, which was obviously a bad idea.

He quickly overpowered her at close range and sent her flying into the ground.

"Unreal. Is this the power of a Dragon?" She whispered as she slowly stood up.

Kaii's face mask disengaged as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"This is my own power, do not mistake."

Kaii charged downwards to her again, but Tsubaki jumped over him and brought her Naginata down onto him!

_SLAM_

"I didn't expect her to last this long against him, she's very talented." Lord Gremory smiled.

Tsubaki floated above Kaii, and looked confused.

"Why... isn't he moving?"

Kaii was absolutely still on the ground, until Sona's eyes widened.

"TSUBAKI! USE MIRROR ALICE NOW!"

"I think I've been draining enough power now." Kaii's suddenly spoke.

A vibrating sound came from Kaii as his armor literally started to glow from his aura.

"MIRROR ALICE!" Tsubaki screamed.

Kaii quickly turned around as multiple magic circles condensed on his palm to create one large one!

The air around Tsubaki formed a mirror, and-

**DOOOOON!**

A moment of silence followed, as a cloud of dust was kicked up.

Shortly, it cleared, revealing Tsubaki on the ground.

Kaii's armor had since been destroyed, and he looked a bit roughed up.

"That's a scary Sacred Gear." Kaii admitted as Tsubaki slowly stood up again.

"Goodness... you win." Tsubaki brushed dirt off her skirt.

"Next up is Yuuto Kiba vs Issei Hyoudou!"

* * *

...After a long fight, Issei won after threatening to use Dress Break on Kiba.

Kiba frantically forfeited, only to find out a few minutes later that Dress Break in fact only worked on women.

Yeah, seriously.

The next match had been underway for a few minutes by now, which was Rias vs Akeno.

Of course, Rias and Sona were automatically thrown into the fray, now that it was the second day.

Lightning and the Power of Destruction clashed repeatedly, with neither gaining a clear lead.

No, that wasn't quite correct.

Akeno had an advantage in speed, but Rias' power of destruction was multiple times more effective than Akeno's lightning.

Although it _was_ clear that Akeno was holding back.

Kaii just watched with a lazy look. "She's not using her holy lightning."

Xenovia who was sitting next to him raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kaii hesitated to answer, seeing as it wasn't his place to just spread her issues around.

"You should ask her yourself sometime." He answered with a wry smile.

Akeno's left foot lost balance when the ground under her started to crumble!

Rias made a triumphant smile.

She had been using her Power of Destruction to steadily wear out the ground beneath Akeno.

"Take this!" Rias roared.

"Not quite!" Akeno tried to throw a large bolt of lightning, as the two powers collided.

"Wow that sounded a bit cliche." Kaii said smugly from the stands.

I'm sure you're wondering as to how things got this intense between them.

Basically, earlier this morning Rias and Akeno had a big argument.

Rias insisted that Issei could beat Kaii given him being a Heavenly Dragon.

Akeno countered by saying that Kaii would still win the fight easily at this point.

It was rather obvious, right?

"Rias Gremory wins!"

The announcement was made when Rias had Akeno on the ground with a ball of destruction quite literally a few centimeters away from her face.

Rias quickly ran up to Issei looking very happy.

...Meanwhile Akeno looked quite scary as she walked over to Kaii.

"You need to win." She pouted.

"I intend to." He confidently replied.

Sona suddenly froze up.

"What's wrong?" Serafall tilted her head.

"...I just realized that there's only one person left for me to fight..." A dismayed voice left her mouth.

"Come on down Sona-chan!" Shinji's voice cheered from the center.

"_I'm_ the only one who can call her that." A terrifying sentence was emitted by Serafall.

"Calm down." Kaii deadpanned a few rows ahead of her.

"But-"

"Calm down."

"But-"

"Stop."

Serafall's twintails started to stand on their ends.

"He has balls of steel to say that to her..." Azazel trailed off while Sirzechs just made a funny smile.

'This is a worst possible scenario for me, to fight an Angel, one on one, as a strategist, not a fighter. This might get ugly.' Sona thought as she entered the "ring".

Shinji wasted no time and unfurled his wings.

Sona threw a small bubble towards the Angel who darted towards her-

'Gotcha.' Sona thought.

_POP!_

Suddenly the bubble expanded and trapped him in it!

"There's no air inside that thing." Sona informed.

Kaii looked rather bored. "Azazel, you should've let me bring a few of those guys. Things would've been spiced up more."

Azazel gave him a bitter smile. "No one would've had a chance if your team was here. Issei and Shinji would be the only ones really. Maybe Kiba too."

"Team?" Rias tilted her head.

"Didn't I already tell you guys? It's basically like your squad Rias, except it's not a peerage."

"Now that I think about it, Vali is probably building a team in order to be able to fight yours. If it came down to him trying to fight you and those other guys, he'd probably go down rather quickly." Azazel added.

"Well who are they?"

Kaii looked up as he tried to remember them all. "Shemhazai's daughter, a Demonic Sword wielder, a certain Holy Maiden, a lazy bastard with a certain weapon, some deadbeat adult who we just so happen to be friends with, a 14 year old kid who is probably the strangest kid you've ever met and a stereotypical teenage girl with enough angst to fill a novel. Am I missing anyone?"

"I don't think so." Azazel shrugged.

"Shinji is not a part of it?" Xenovia looked a bit surprised.

"Nope. He's a pretty lazy guy usually, which is why we're surprised he's taking this tournament so seriously."

DON!

Shinji broke out of the bubble by exploding it with an excess amount of holy energy.

Wasting no time, he put his hand forward as a magic circle a few meters in size started to spin.

"You might want to move." He smiled.

Dozens of weapons made from light raced towards her.

"Damn! Is he trying to kill her?" Azazel asked while looking tired.

Sona evaded them, as Shinji appeared behind her.

At that point, a sort of chase began, with Sona desperately trying to keep tabs on where he was, but was too fast for her to keep up.

She looked up and noticed Shinji lazily floating above her.

"Get serious!" Sona yelled.

'Those two already figured out their weaknesses.' Azazel thought. 'Sona and Tsubaki's biggest weakness is themselves. Once they lose their cool, they're nothing special to fight.'

Shinji narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You want me to get serious?"

He quickly landed and formed a trident-shaped spear of light, as he slammed it into the ground.

The ground started to slightly shake.

"This stadium wasn't cheap you know!" Azazel shouted from the stands.

It was gonna be pretty broken by the last day of the tournament.

The ground underneath the trident split and broke apart, as if the weapon was creating an earthquake.

"Man, I always get paired up against weak people. I never get to be the big hero saving the day, or beating someone strong." Shinji looked dismayed.

Sona looked at him with a sharp glare.

"No offense!"

"Oh, none taken." A sarcastic response was heard.

Lightning began to violently surround Shinji. It was on a completely different level than Akeno's.

Kaii's eyes widened. 'When did he get this strong?'

'Lightning is my weakness... this really is the worst possible scenario...' Sona thought.

Sona created a tiger made of water and sent it at him.

'I need to be careful not to get wet with that lig-'

Her eyes suddenly widened.

'That's it!'

The tiger was instantly vaporized by some of the lightning surrounding Shinji.

It was almost... guarding him with a mind of its own.

Shinji sent a bolt right towards Sona!

'No... there's still one way!' She thought before charging towards him.

Shinji picked up and swung the trident at her, but she nimbly jumped over it and formed a blue magic circle.

"I told you that won't work-"

The circle spat out a large amount of water, completely soaking him.

Sona made a sly smile as she sent a small bird made of water straight at him.

"Your power is your weakness." Sona adjusted her glasses.

"What do you mean..." Shinji looked down and realized it.

"Since your lightning is the exact weakness of my power, I figured you should join in on the fun too."

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Shinji screamed loudly as his own lightning electrocuted him!

"What just happened?!" Issei asked with wide eyes.

"Since her magic is pure water, and that's pure lightning, the water became a conductor for the lightning." Rias explained. "In other words, now that he's soaked, his own defense has no choice but to hurt him."

Shinji fell to his knees with awful burns all over him. "...Crazy."

After gritting his teeth, he allowed the lightning to disappear, obviously.

'Now you can be attacked without worry.' Sona thought.

She quickly created a few lions made of water, and sent them at him.

Shinji ignored the pain and fought them off.

The first lion went to bite him, so he held the trident sideways, used it to catch the lion and threw it on the ground as he stabbed it.

He began to repeat the process with the rest, obviously tiring out.

After a minute or so, his breathing became quite heavy.

"This will surely be the last move." Sona formed a dozen animals this time.

Shinji made a damn determined smile. "You're damn right it will be."

Sona formed at least ten hawks, eight snakes, six lions, twelve wolves, and four large dragons of water.

"I was hoping to use this against Kaii-kun in the final round, but it appears I'll have to use it now." Shinji closed his eyes.

"Go!" Sona ordered her monsters of water.

Shinji picked up his trident, held it as high as possible, and slammed it into the ground as hard as he could!

"RAIKIRI!"

Sona looked up in horror, as an enormous lightning bolt descended, almost the size of the school.

Let that sink in.

_The size of the school._

Kaii looked in awe.

"Taking that head on would cause immense damage even to a Maou..."

Sona looked petrified.

'No way... I'll die if I get hit by that.'

"I retire!" She quickly announced, as Shinji let the giant attack dissipate.

"Are you going to announce it or what? I only got electrocuted by Holy Lightning you know." Shinji asked Azazel who nodded.

"Right, due to Sona Sitri's resignation, Shinji wins by default! Now then, will the four finalists gather on the stage?"

Kaii, Issei and Rias walked down, as Azazel held a strange looking machine.

"I'll just roll tomorrow's matchups for today, why now?" He muttered.

Shinji was tapping his holy burnt foot on the ground as Azazel took a minute to do whatever it was he was doing.

"Now then, to mentally prepare yourselves for tomorrow's semi finals, we will announce the matchups now! The first match of the day will be... Kaii vs Shinji!"

It was a little surprising because most expected that to be the final matchup.

Issei and Rias both look at each other in shock.

"Wait, that means-" Asia started.

"Yes the second match, will be Issei Hyoudou vs Rias Gremory." Azazel finished.

"Ise..." Rias had a sad face.

"Hey, let's not ignore the super match which comes before you two." Kiba smiled.

* * *

Later that night Kaii was standing on the balcony of the mansion, leaning against the rail.

A transport circle appeared in front of him, as someone emerged.

Out came a handsome young man, around his age with silver-white hair wearing casual clothes.

"So you're finally back from your mission huh?" Kaii asked.

"Yeah, it took long enough. The Khaos Brigade is trouble for sure."

"I heard from Vali that there's someone inside that uses a certain Holy Sword. Maybe he can be your rival."

The young man began to laugh, and narrowed his eyes. "It's about time. After all, _she _isn't exactly the best sparring partner."

"So, you wanna come watch me fight Shinji tomorrow?"

"I'll probably pass. By the way, why is Alice upset with you? Wait... are you flirting with girls here?"

Kaii's face stiffened. "T-That's not important. And I may have tried to call her out on the tsundere act-"

The other young man started to laugh. "Seriously, you don't tell a tsundere that they're a tsundere. You fucked up big time."

"Yeah... I'm probably gonna have to apologize soon."

"Also... why the hell are you living here with another guy and a ton of girls?"

"Well you see, what had happened was-"

* * *

And the next day...

"Now for the first semifinal match: Kaii vs Shinji... begin!"


	7. Chapter 7

"...begin!"

**{Haisuikan Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

Kaii landed on the ground, opposite of Shinji.

Shinji silently responded by flaring his aura.

"Where did you get that power?" Kaii asked.

"What do you think? I was in Heaven for the last week."

Kaii narrowed his eyes. 'This is not going to be fun, I don't want to imagine the techniques he learned there...'

Shinji's aura continued to expand, as a ringing sound started to pierce Kaii's ears.

"That metal helmet you're wearing isn't helping at all." Shinji says, now getting ready to dash towards him.

!

_ZOOZOOZOO_

Kaii tried sending multiple blasts at Shinji, who quickly evaded them all and retreated.

Shinji quickly summoned a few dozen weapons of light and sent them towards Kaii, who curled his body over.

Kaii's Fallen Angel wings appeared, and formed a shield around him, then vanished again.

Shinji paused when he realized Kaii had both his hands aimed at him. "Oh shit-"

**DOON!**

"Wow, they're really going at it." Xenovia awed.

Shinji tried to fly up above the explosion, but he was caught from the foot by Kaii.

**SMASH!**

Kaii had grabbed him by the foot and threw him onto the ground.

Shinji quickly got up and spread his wings but-

_SLICE!_

Kaii brought down a weapon of light, slicing off one of Shinji's wings!

"That's gonna take a few weeks to grow back you asshole!"

"Blah blah blah."

"Damn, this is really something else." Azazel scratched his head as the two viciously attacked each other.

Kaii had to fly up to regain his balance, but Shinji came towards him, causing them to go back down onto the ground.

Shinji leaped back. "This is my match to lose man, sorry."

DON!

A dozen large pillars of light erupted from the ground and raced towards Kaii.

"You... did get insurance on this thing, right?" Sirzechs turned to Azazel.

"Insurance?"

"...Oh boy." Sirzechs could feel a glare coming from his Queen behind him.

Kaii used his thrusters to escape them and land on some broken debris.

"So you finally figured out how to use them?" Shinji asked.

"You don't want to know how many times I broke Issei's house." Kaii laughed.

"Oh that's right." Azazel recalled coming over in the morning and seeing broken walls.

"Doesn't that mean you have to pay for damages?" Sirzechs asked.

"Shit-"

"Oi!" Kaii shouted up to the stands.

"What?"

"Do I get disqualified if I inflict a serious injury on my opponent?"

"Eh, I don't see why you should be, since Asia is here. Just don't kill them."

"Okay!" An excited Kaii answered.

"Wait-" Shinji started.

**STAB!**

Kaii appeared in front of Shinji and stabbed him with a spear of light!

"What the hell!?" Shinji screamed as Kaii threw him with the spear onto the ground.

"Is it over?" Rias asked.

"Silly Buchou, that's not nearly climactic enough to be the final move." Issei chuckled.

Shinji grinned as his body disintegrated into small pieces of light and reappeared in front of Kaii.

He tried to swing a sword of light at Kaii, but the latter used his thrusters to escape quickly.

The two threw a holy and demonic attack respectively at each other, exploding upon impact.

After the explosion settled, Kaii landed and sighed.

"I think you should just retire." Shinji shrugged. "I mean, you're in that fancy armor and still can't take me down. I guess that means my base form is stronger than yours, you know?"

"Think about that real hard." Kaii smirked. "Why _isn't_ this match going anywhere?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shinji made a strange face before he charged at Kaii.

Kaii made a strange smile as he went to attack one of Shinji's wings with a weapon made of light.

'Something isn't right here.' Shinji thought as he dodged.

Kaii once again shot attacks at him... in fact they were almost the exact same as the ones he fired before.

Shinji just barely rolled out of the way of them... and looked around.

The crowd was basically silent.

'Why aren't the people in the stands doing anything?!' He was starting to freak out at the silence.

"What did you DO?!"

Kaii still had a blank face. "You haven't guessed it already?"

Shinji started to flare his aura, when Kaii appears in front of him, and with god-like speed-

_**RIP!**_

_-Ripped off his left arm._

Shinji's face contorted in pain and agony as he bit his tongue.

He had no time to respond, as Kaii appeared behind him and delivered a sharp roundhouse kick while still armored.

**SMASH!**

Poor Shinji went flying right into one of the walls.

"Damn it!"

As Shinji began to channel his aura, everything froze.

"W-"

All the colors around him started to invert, and everything flipped upside down.

_CRACK!_

_Everything started to crack and shake._

_SHATTER!_

Shinji's eyes widened as everything was suddenly normal. His arm was fine. His wings were fine.

In Kaii's hand, was a familiar sword.

"Why was Shinji just standing still for a minute?" Xenovia asked.

After all, he had just been frozen for the last minute. He had a small cut from Kaii's sword.

Azazel pointed to the sword. "That's a Bloodsword. Once you get cut by it and your blood is exposed to it, a variety of effects may follow. One of those is in fact hallucinations."

"You're fucking crazy." Shinji panted.

"Pretty much." Kaii shrugged.

"Is this the first time these two have fought?" Gasper asked.

"Hardly. I'd say they're probably near triple digits. It's probably close to even but more leaning in Kaii's favor." Azazel crossed his arms.

Shinji still felt all his pain from the illusion. "Why do I still hurt?"

Kaii stretched and did some practice punches against the air. "Mental damage is a scary thing, huh?"

Shinji grunted and charged towards Kaii with his fist cocked.

...And he stopped it with one hand.

A familiar white aura was coating him.

"That's..." Sirzechs trailed off.

"Touki." Azazel answered.

"...I thought only Youkai could learn Touki?" Koneko asked with a unreadable face.

Sirzechs shook his head. "With enough hard work anyone could potentially achieve it."

"But what is it?"

"It's the power to control your base of life." Sona replied.

"I still don't get it..."

Azazel sighed. "Once a person gets full control of their base of life, it creates a tremendous aura around them, that massively increases their attack, defense, and speed. Kaii learned it by pushing himself far past his limit, and at near death he achieved the power to control his life force."

"It can be learned by senjutsu users too, but for someone to achieve it otherwise is a testament to their determination." Sirzechs nodded.

Akeno was listening but seemed to be thinking about something.

"He's pushed himself so far so many times." Serafall quickly intervened with a serious face.

'Just what has he gone through to achieve this level of strength at our age...?' Akeno wondered.

'That's incredible...' Issei thought.

Shinji's fist who was still being held by Kaii, was flipped as Kaii threw him onto the ground.

Naturally, Kaii was getting stronger due to activating "Drain".

Shinji got up but was instantly hit by something on the head.

"The hell?!"

One of Kaii's armored gauntlets literally was fired at him. Afterwards it came back and reattached to his armor.

'No fair... you got that stupid Balance Breaker.' Shinji thought.

Kaii quickly grabbed Shinji's face and _slammed_ it right into the ground, while dragging him as he activated his thrusters.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch." Shinji leaked in a monotone voice.

"Oh, sorry." Kaii suddenly stopped.

Shinji broke out of his grasp and tried to punch him but-

Kaii grabbed his hand and started slapping him with it.

"Why are you hitting yourself?"

...

"Is this really how they fight?" Xenovia asked.

"Were you actually expecting anything else?" Azazel tilted his head.

Everyone merely made a wry smile in response to that.

Despite the absurdity of the fight, it was quite exciting to watch.

Every punch Shinji threw, Kaii had perfectly countered.

There was no real point in using any weapon, because he had armor and speed to avoid taking damage from them.

'...' Shinji started to lose his patience.

Kaii dropped to the ground and attempted to take Shinji's feet from under him.

Who replied by jumping over him and bringing his foot down, as Kaii thrusted backwards to avoid it.

'Of course...' Shinji thought.

The intensity of the battle further increased as the two attacked each other with a flurry of attacks, but Shinji was only getting pushed back.

'I trained for the last few days and it's been completely negated by him growing stronger yet again.' Shinji lamented

He summons his light trident in his left hand, and Lohengrin in his right.

Kaii lands and merely pulls out his Bloodsword.

Shinji made Lohengrin's attribute change into fire, and made his Holy Lightning flow through his trident.

'I can't get hit by that thing...!' Shinji thought as he threw the trident at Kaii.

Kaii had no time to block as the trident crashed into him, sending him into a wall.

He tried to pull the trident off of him, which was pinning him to the wall, however the Holy Lightning was trying to zap him whenever his hands came close.

"Annoying..." He muttered.

Shinji appeared in front of him, with his Lohengrin now covered in fire!

He gritted his teeth as Holy Lightning also covered it!

"Two attributes?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Take this!" Shinji roared.

The lightning surrounding the trident suddenly went crazy and started to fry parts of Kaii's armor!

Kaii's helmet broke, as he slammed his head against Shinji's forehead.

Shinji's sword had completely shattered Kaii's armor, and he was about to deliver a victory blow.

That was, until-

_SLASH!_

Kaii's sword got a hit on Shinji's skin.

"No!" The Angel roared as he instantly started stumbling backward.

The pain was unbearable as the Angel fell to one knee.

The sword was helpful, and in some way a cheat code-like move for Kaii, but it only worked because Shinji let his guard down.

"Damn you..." Shinji's mouth was like a faucet of blood currently. "No... it's not over..."

"I hate to say it but you're making statements like a villain about to lose." Kaii made a wry smile as he wiped blood off his forehead.

"...You still aren't even using those two trump cards." Shinji spat out in disgust.

That disgust was aimed at himself however.

"Trump cards...?" Sona narrowed her eyes.

The truth was that Kaii had two more particular tricks up his sleeves.

One of which was a red flame, which he had attempted to use against the Absolute Demise wielder, back during Vali's betrayal.

The other was a certain weapon that had to be kept under protection for a certain reason.

Kaii was snapped back into reality when he heard Shinji shout one word.

And that one word scared the shit out of him.

**"Raikiriiii!"**

The enormous attack raced from the sky down to Kaii, who had nowhere to escape to.

Sirzechs swiped his hand to form a barrier around the spectators.

**_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

"Suck on that!" Shinji shouted as he coughed up blood.

A large cloud of debris was kicked up, as silence fell upon the stadium for a good minute.

"Wasn't that a bit overkill?!" Issei had wide eyes.

"I'll admit that even for those two that was extremely intense." Azazel shook his head.

Issei's face suddenly froze. 'Wait, even if I manage to make it to the final round... I have to fight one of these monsters.'

"Is it safe to say you won, Shinji?" Azazel wondered aloud.

"-Ah shit." Shinji laughed at himself as he fell onto the ground.

That was because in the center of where the attack landed, stood Kaii.

He was barely standing up, and had a defeated grin, despite having "won" the match.

His clothes were incinerated in certain places, and he had burn marks covering his skin.

He was damaged incredibly and would be considered defeated, had Shinji not been on the ground.

A small barrier of red flames was surrounding him. Although it didn't completely protect him, it did stop the attack from completely taking him out.

Of course, these flames were one of his "trump cards".

Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, Grayfia and Azazel knew what it was, although their lips were sealed.

Sona sharply narrowed her eyes. 'I've seen that somewhere before...'

"Kaii wins!" Azazel shouts.

"Can we get a heal please?" Kaii panted as he sat down on the ground.

Asia quickly nodded and ran down to the two of them.

...Which meant that the next fight would be Issei vs Rias.

"You know, right?" Kaii asked Shinji.

"..."

"I'm aiming to see how strong I am right now. And the two people perfect to do that against are the Heavenly Dragons."

Shinji made an utterly defeated smile. "I'm not strong enough for you. At least not right now."

"That was incredible..." Kiba was in awe.

Issei's eyes were just wide.

The Student Council was also silent.

"Looks like we've got a lot of training to do to catch up to them." Xenovia sighed.

Serafall as usual for her character, had stars in her eyes.

Asia went to heal Shinji first, who was actually in a bad condition.

Issei then thought about something. "Uh, Azazel-sensei?"

"Huh, what is it?"

"After all that, don't you think someone outside would notice it? Or in the first place notice a giant stadium instead of the school?"

Azazel grinned. "Oh about that, I used a creation of mine from the Grigori, so it appears as the school to regular people."

Asia had already finished healing the wounds for the two of them, although her Sacred Gear did not bring back lost stamina, so the two were still worn out.

Kaii limped up the stairs and sat down next to Akeno.

"...What?" He asked.

She of course quickly looked away.

"Nothing."

He quickly covered his mouth as if he realized something.

She turned around to notice a playful smile on his face.

"My, what is this? Is Akeno Himejima actually worried about me, a Fallen Angel?"

Akeno tried looking away, as Xenovia laughed on the other side of them.

"Geez! Look at him! A month ago he regularly talked to only a few girls and now he's flirting with them right after a big fight!" Shinji complained.

Everyone else was chattering though, so only Sirzechs took note of what he said.

"Yes, well he is getting to that age." The crimson-haired man laughed.

Kaii kept trying to playfully bug her, causing her to make a cute fluster.

"How obstinate!" She made a really cute voice.

"Or do you want me to help you train too?" He continued to play around.

"Hey!" Xenovia quickly protested.

"I don't want to talk about anything trivial. Please stop trying to talk to me...!" Despite her words, she was fighting a smile on her screen.

**{Women and their tests, I swear!}**

"Hey, look at me Akeno. I'm making a funny face." Kaii called to her as she looked away.

Kaii smacked his face to make his injuries comically swell up.

"Your face is too well put together for that-"

**{Oh, she complimented you!}**

Akeno suddenly covered her mouth as she fought back an intense laughter.

"Hmm?" Xenovia looked at Kaii and-

**!**

She looked absolutely taken aback.

"A-Asia! Come help us quickly! I think Kaii has reached a critical turn! Help!" She hurriedly shouted.

"Wait!" Kaii screamed.

"...Anyways, I suppose its time for the final match-" Azazel started.

Rias quickly stood up and smiled. "I retire."

...

In a move... that shocked absolutely no one, Issei became Kaii's final enemy in the tournament.

* * *

Later that night, everyone aside from Xenovia and Kaii was asleep.

The latter was training, despite being worn out from the fight against Shinji.

They were currently inside the weight training room in the basement.

"...I'm losing count." Kaii grunted as he did push-ups.

"You look like you're barely alive, as evidenced by you only being able to do push-ups." Xenovia sighed as she practiced acrobatic moves.

"Nonsense. I'm just fine...!"

He was now struggling to even complete one.

"Well I certainly respect your dedication and work ethic." Xenovia nodded to herself.

Kaii finally stopped and just fell on the ground.

"Yeah well I've sorta been doing this for a long time, so it's no big deal to me."

Xenovia did a flip off of one of the tall walls. She then sat down on the ground next to Kaii and drank a water bottle.

"Really? I have too. How long for you?" She asked.

Kaii tapped his index finger on the ground as he counted. "Almost 12 years I think."

!

Kaii was on the receiving end of a spit take from the young woman.

"But you would've been 5!" Xenovia had wide eyes.

"Yes."

"...Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Probably? I'm not blessed with amazing genetics like Vali, nor do I have a Heavenly Dragon, so I guess I just gotta work hard. That's the sort of mentality I've always had."

It was different than the mentality of "I'm inferior, so I have to work harder" though.

Xenovia made a quiet laugh.

Outside of the training room, in a hallway stood Akeno, who had woken up a few minutes ago and was listening to them.

She looked conflicted. Her trauma concerning Fallen Angels and more importantly, her father wouldn't be fixed so easily.

So they shouldn't be good people right? I mean her dad was supposed to be a scumbag right? Azazel was okay at best, right?

But Kaii wasn't like the others. He was just weird. He wasn't like a Fallen Angel, a Devil nor a Dragon.

Just weird. Probably not the nicest guy around, but he could be far worse. But the way he talked was unlike any Fallen Angel, or really anyone. And that fact was cemented by his next answer.

"So if you were born like Vali, you wouldn't have to work so hard. That sure would be nice, huh?" Xenovia asked.

Kaii just shook his head. "I'd work this hard even if I was born as strong as Ophis."

Xenovia was silently shocked.

...That was just preposterous. Any normal person would relax all the time if they were that strong.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just don't want to run away..." He said just loud enough for her to hear it.

This was indirectly his reason for plunging headfirst into danger and fights.

Although he wouldn't admit it, he already had a "goal" of sorts in mind. But what he was missing was a reason to live.

One would be pointless without the other.

"...Man, you're weird." Xenovia chuckled.

"So I've been told." Kaii laughed as he drank more water.

"...He's too weird." Akeno tried telling herself.

Yeah that was very clearly denial.

"But I think I like that." Xenovia smiled. "I don't know how to say it but you've got this weird charismatic aura about you that makes you an interesting person."

Kaii made a dejected smile. "Is that so?"

"In a good way! Girls like that! I... think so at least."

"Charismatic is a good way to describe me." Kaii started nodding to himself.

"Don't forget snarky, somewhat cocky, a little mean at times, slightly condescending on occasion-" Xenovia started to list off.

Kaii cleared his throat with a tick mark on his forehead. "I do believe honesty is your most charming feature..."

"-But you're fun! Funny at times! You're also very strong, especially for someone our age. And I can't forget that you're smart, pretty attractive..."

He nodded to himself. His ego was practically being stroked. "Yes, yes. Praise me more-"

"I think that your best feature is how you work hard. It's more than just "working hard" though. It's the dedication and desire to grow. I can't explain it but there's something subtlety outgoing about you that attracts people to you in different ways. I think it might be similar to the quality Rias and Issei also possess, but to a different degree."

Rias' gentle and loving ways made her shine, and Issei was just a loud and spontaneous person.

Also in comparison, Issei's definition of "working hard" was fundamentally different than Kaii's.

Issei would become stronger because he _had_ to, but he never asked for it. Kaii would become stronger not because he had to, but because _wanted_ to. But it wasn't to protect or anything like that.

Xenovia quite frankly couldn't get much of a hold on Kaii. She wasn't that experienced with understanding people, but even Akeno couldn't quite understand him.

He was so complex to them, but it was actually the opposite, he was very simple and straightforward.

Despite this, anyone with any shred of intuition could tell he was a good person. He was just weird. Almost like he wasn't from their world or something crazy like that.

Sort of like the jump in Issei's world after he met Rias. Kaii did not match fundamentals from either "world" of people. As stated previously, the word to describe Kaii would be "hypocrite".

But that was exactly what made him so interesting. Issei was a magnet that was attracting weird from so many different corners of the world. Kaii was a magnet of "weird" that was attracting something even crazier.

Kaii went silent after Xenovia's analysis. His heartbeat increased slightly after hearing it.

No one had ever given such an analysis of him. It's not that no one neglected him in any way, but Xenovia's slight social awkwardness is what caused it to come out of nowhere.

"Thank... you." He awkwardly responded.

Akeno sighed and started to walk back to her room, until she heard Kaii make a sound like he remembered something.

"That's right! I forgot to tell you guys but I invited one of my friends from the Grigori to watch the fight tomorrow."

"Oh? What's the story on him?"

"When I was around 8 or 9, I met him. He said the church was raising and training him, and I told him about God no longer existing. After that he ran away and came back to the Grigori with me. Pretty simple."

"His name?"

"Siegfried. He's a direct descendant of Siegfried from Norse Mythology."

"How interesting."

**{Partner, there's something serious we need to talk about.}**

Kaii narrowed his eyes as he stood up. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Wait-" Xenovia tried to follow him but he was already inside his room.

'...I may need to apply a more aggressive approach.'

* * *

The next morning, Issei and Kaii apparently had a small disagreement over something.

Of course this was over something completely stupid.

At that point Kaii left for the fight earlier than the others, and Issei left after everyone else.

To be frank, Issei wasn't feeling too confident about winning this fight.

He was currently walking down a sidewalk, when Azazel appeared behind him and made a sneaky grin.

"Azazel-sensei?"

Azazel put a familiar arm band in his hands. It was the same one he gave him during the Khaos Brigade's first appearance.

"Is this to enter Balance Breaker again?"

"Yeah. I won't let you use it again though, because it can inhibit growth of a Sacred Gear if used too often. Your base form is becoming stronger, so you should be able to last at least for half an hour in the form. I doubt the fight will be any longer than that. You'll at least need this much to have a chance to win, realistically speaking."

Issei looked down for a minute. "Is he stronger than Vali?"

Azazel shook his head. "Not yet. But he's racing towards him. Although you aren't as strong, I think he has you identified as a rival too."

"Me?!"

"But of course. You're a Heavenly Dragon. You've only scratched the surface of your potential with that Sacred Gear. He's smart enough to realize that as well, and likely is interested in your growth just like Vali."

"But I don't think I can win..."

"So?"

Issei's eyes widened for a second.

"Kaii may not look like it, but he enjoys fighting. This might come as a surprise to you but he was almost in a similar situation as you before. He wasn't given a great head start like Vali or even you with the Boosted Gear, but he kept working, and working. That wouldn't have changed even if he was given that head start. He got beaten down by the likes of Vali and other strong guys we got back at the Grigori more times than I count until he got better and better. I think he might see a bit of himself inside of you." Azazel explained while crossing his arms.

"...I see." Issei muttered as he put the band on his arm. "I guess I'll go have some fun then!"

* * *

Although this "tournament" was just for fun, it was being treated as quite an event.

Azazel, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ajuka, Serafall, the Occult Research Club and the Student Council were there in the stands.

Lord Gremory was also present. Michael was also there, with Irina accompanying him. Although, someone else was also with him-

**{Holy shit.}**

"Holy shit." Kaii repeated.

Issei's eyes nearly popped out.

Meanwhile, Shinji was sitting very close to this person, as he broke out in a sweat.

The person sitting next to Michael and Irina was an Angel. She was wearing a rather... tight white robe.

She had curly blonde hair, and a kind smile. She appeared to be in her early twenties.

Oh, and she was ridiculously beautiful. A massive bust accompanied by a very voluptuous body.

"Who the hell is this!?" Issei quickly ran over to Kaii and frantically whispered.

"That's Gabriel I think. You know, strongest and most beautiful woman of Heaven. Michael's sister, a Seraph."

**{Partner!}**

Kaii rose an eyebrow at Okuma's anguished cry.

**{You need her! You absolutely need her in your harem!}**

'Do you really think I have one?'

There was a sudden pause... followed by a hysterical laughter from the Dragon.

**{Oh my dear partner. My dear, dear partner. What you're in is the oh-so innocent flirting phase.}**

'I see, that makes sense.'

**{Yeah, yeah. You're somewhat idiotic when it comes to understanding women, so I'll have to teach you some stuff later. Wait, what was I saying before?}**

It never crossed Kaii's mind that he was getting romantic advice from a dead Dragon. It was a real conundrum.

Kaii then felt a sweat drop from his head.

"Where the hell is Siegfried?! What what the-"

Him and Issei's eyes widened as the stands started to become even more filled with spectators.

To be exact, they were mainly Devils from the Underworld.

"Seriously?!" Rias looked surprised as hundreds of spectators were entering via magic circles.

Azazel made an idiotic wave to them from the crowd. "Hey guys! I forgot to tell you but this thing is on broadcast around the whole Underworld!"

Because that totally wouldn't have been helpful a few minutes ago.

Kaii made a serious battle maniac grin. "I've been waiting to do this for a while."

Issei looked a little put off as he smiled. "I seem to be attracting more male fighters lately... where are the female ones?!"

Surely he wouldn't amass something as crazy as a male harem, right?

"The time to clash is here at last! Begin!"

Kaii was gazing into the crowd. He was mesmerized by it

...As if.

He was totally checking out Gabriel.

It was a damn good thing that Xenovia or Akeno didn't notice.

**{...I didn't expect you to be the type to drool over a woman.}**

**SMASH!**

Issei's Boosted Gear slammed right into Kaii's face before he could retort.

The idiot made a grin, but quickly jumped back as a red energy beam went sailing past him!

"Beam attacks?!" Issei rhetorically screamed. "That's what you spent time developing?!"

Kaii nodded. "I saw it in an anime and decided it was pretty cool."

"...Seriously?"

Azazel made a wry smile. "Well he is a teenager still."

Kaii stood still as Issei tried to kick his stomach.

...And nothing.

"Ah shit." Issei froze up when he realized his kick did nothing to Kaii.

'I'll need to get him angry somehow to activate that band so he can use his Balance Breaker. Good thing I pissed him off earlier.'

A mischievous smile formed on his face as his master plan took shape.

That argument the two had earlier? Kaii insulted the "appeal" of breasts deliberately in Issei's presence.

Of course this was completely contrived but to Issei, you may as well have spat on his grave.

And that thing Okuma wanted to talk to him about last night?

"Balance Breaker!"

_Kaii had a new ability_.

A small green dot started to glow on one of the jewels of his armor.

**{Boost!}**

Everyone's jaw hit the floor. Even Azazel's and Auka's.

Issei looked bewildered.

"Remember when you fought Vali and went nuts? That time you boosted your power a few dozen times? My Sacred Gear was setting itself up around that time and was able to absorb that power. It's almost like a reverse engineered version of you taking Vali's power." Kaii started to explain.

Although Issei could no longer use that power. And even if he could, it would pose a threat to his life span.

"Basically, I don't use your power in the same way. It's also limited unfortunately. See that little green dot on this jewel? That indicates that I've Boosted once. Once they're completely covering all the jewels, I've hit my limit and can no longer boost. This can't be increased by any means or training. Although that doesn't mean my body can necessarily handle that much."

Issei started to nod.

The crowd was starting to complain on the other hand.

"Uh, commercial break!" Azazel shouted.

Michael narrowed his eyes, although with no hostility. "There have been many young people lately becoming radically stronger. I wonder if there's any underlying cause for this..."

Gabriel made a cute laugh. "Calm down~. This new generation looks so exciting."

**[Wait... is that-]**

"Eh, what is it?" Issei asked his gauntlet.

"Looks like Ddraig finally noticed." Kaii shrugged. "Instead of doubling my power like it would with you, the "Boost" is used to double the speed of my "Drain"."

Although this worked out a bit more in Issei's favor. That means Kaii still had a disadvantage early on in fights. And to add to this, his powers actually worked against each other now.

Kaii's consumption, the ability to drain, was actually a negative in a long battle. Using Balance Breaker already put stress on the body, on top of that there was Drain, which would slowly consume stamina as well in order to increase his power. And now, each boost would speed up that process.

He would eventually during battles have to use Touki so his body could handle it, but at that point the battle could be over.

Basically, Kaii's weak points were at the start of a battle, and very far into it when his stamina would be running low.

Kaii spread his wings and flashed towards Issei. The former threw a powered punch into the latter's face.

Issei tried to stop it with both hands, but was being pushed back rapidly.

SLAM!

Kaii finally overtook Issei and sent him flying back a few meters.

"...I'm not quite prepared for what I'll have to say in a few minutes." The Fallen Angel muttered.

**{Huh?}**

Kaii continued to attack Issei, but he was actually taking the attacks without much damage.

His eyes slightly widened when he realized it.

Issei was also able to get the jump on him earlier with impressive speed.

In other words, he had promoted to "Queen" right before the match started.

Issei tried to gain an advantage, but it seemed useless with Kaii in an armored state, who was easily shifting out of the way.

"I feel like I should be doing some exciting commentary." Azazel lazily sat in the stands with the mic on the floor.

"...You see... I'll need to say a certain something in order to get this guy into Balance Breaker." Kaii admitted to his partner.

**{I just have a wonderful feeling about it.}**

**[Boost!]**

**{Boost!}**

"Their power suddenly increased!" A person in the stands awed.

"I wonder what could have possibly given you that impression?" Shinji shook his head.

"What was that?!" A man shouted to him.

"Screw you!"

Kaii landed a meter away from Issei and removed his helmet.

"Sorry for stealing your whole move and all. I was against it but you gotta use what's there, you know?" He apologized with a soft laugh.

Although it was silly, his pride felt a bit damaged by using Issei's power.

Good thing Issei didn't have any pride in the first place.

"..So that's what he's doing." Ajuka made a mysterious smile as he observed Kaii's movements.

Kaii smacked the palm of his left hand on Issei's stomach, as the latter froze.

Issei started to cough up a small amount of blood suddenly.

"What the hell?!" He looked down as a small magic circle was in front of his chest.

"That circle is constricting your heart and lungs, very slowly. Now listen up. I'll remove it if you promise to start fighting serious." Kaii talked like an adult scolding a child.

Issei made a wry smile. "Alright."

Kaii nodded and undid the magic circle-

**[Boost!]**

SLAM!

-As Issei threw his gauntlet right into Kaii's face!

"A pretty boy's weakness is his face!" Issei triumphantly deduced.

Kaii stumbled back and tilted his head. Blood was trickling down his face and his hair was a little messed up but he didn't seem to react in any way.

"...Shit." Issei mumbled.

It was a good thing Kaii gave less than a fuck of how he looked in the middle of a fight.

**{BOOST!}**

**[Boost!]**

The crowd of Devil's watched in awe.

Kaii got into a stance as if he was about to pounce on him...

_SWIFT!_

And instantly vanished.

"That's some speed right there." Xenovia praised with wide eyes.

In a matter of a few minutes, Kaii started wailing on Issei at ridiculous speeds. He was sacrificing damage for a speed that Issei couldn't possibly keep up with.

It was almost like watching a tornado surround Issei.

Although...

Since Issei was promoted to Queen, he had the attributes of a Rook.

Kaii's attacks were only doing a base amount of damage, despite being in a powered up state.

"Yup. I'm tired of this." Kaii deadpanned.

"Hey! No fair!" Issei complained as Kaii floated a dozen meters above him in the sky.

A condensed ball of demonic energy began to form in Kaii's left palm, as it expanded and expanded.

A magic circle appeared next to Azazel's ear.

"Hello? Oh Poseidon!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you get this portable stadium from the Greek faction?"

Azazel waved his hand to make him quiet down.

"Yeah? I was just wondering about the insurance on this thing."

...

The Greek God of Seas explained something to Azazel.

"...It doesn't have insurance?" A suddenly serious voice came from Azazel.

...And Kaii was charging up a huge blast.

Azazel crushed the magic circle and stood up quickly

"Stop!" He pleaded to Kaii.

"Denied!"

Issei blinked rapidly. "Hold on what-"

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

"NOOOOO!" Azazel fell to his knees dramatically.

The crowd exploded to life, as Gabriel made a child-like clap.

Seriously, she looked like a kid.

It was around this time that the others started to notice something.

_CHILLS_

An intense aura was being emitted from Serafall who glared at Gabriel.

Now this was an amusing twist given that Serafall was usually the magical girl, but at this point she was a witch if nothing else.

Gabriel of course looked like a saint. An innocent, attractive as fuck saint.

"Ara? Is something the matter?" She asked with a smile.

"You... you you you you! Not only is my ultimate rival here... but for you to be like this!" Serafall's twintails were standing on end almost like a cat.

"Hmm?" Gabriel innocently tilted her head.

Kaii turned around to ignore her and Serafall.

"...That innocence is just too much." He laughed under his breath.

A giant cloud of debris had been kicked up due to the attack, and Issei could not be seen anywhere.

Kaii started sweating bullets. 'Shit shit shit shit.'

Azazel also started sweating bullets. 'Shit shit shit shit.'

One was worried that he accidentally turned his opponent into fried lizard.

The other was worried about how much money he was gonna have to pay in damages.

Akeno turned to face Rias with a smug smile.

"Ise isn't out yet!" Rias quickly defended.

Ajuka tapped Azazel's shoulder.

"What?!" The crazy Fallen Angel screamed.

"The crowd can't see what's going on." He made a sorry smile.

Azazel instantly ran up to the top of the stadium where something like an announcer's box was at.

"I need to set up a new camera! If the ratings are high enough, I should be able to use that money to pay for damages!"

No, it wasn't.

Kaii just made a satisfied smile at seeing the entire center of the stadium destroyed.

"Boy, I'm good."

As Kaii praised himself, he noticed Issei falling into a giant pit created by the attack.

The pit seemed to be connected to an underground cave system that was easily a few hundred meters. He assumed that the cave system was connected to the area where the train ran through the town to the Underworld.

That was when he realized Issei couldn't fly.

Seriously, what kind of Devil couldn't fly!? He could protect himself against such a blast but couldn't catch his own fall!

Kaii dashed down the pit towards Issei who seemed to be... waiting for Kaii to catch him.

"...You asshole." The Fallen Angel muttered.

"Well? You gonna catch me?" Issei made a smug grin as he fell to what seemed like his death.

Kaii made a wide smile. "Sure thing!"

Issei nodded in victory until he felt Kaii grab his face!

"This should be a good landing pad..." Kaii trailed off.

"W-Wait!"

Kaii ignored him and threw Issei headfirst into the bottom!

**SMASH!**

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Issei screamed as he slammed into the ground.

The crowd was cheering like madmen, as the people who actually knew Issei were looking rather smug.

Azazel was messing around with a machine and held back a laugh.

"Beautiful? Well at least the kid has confidence."

Issei wiped blood off his face as he groaned.

"I hope you don't think you can get strong without working hard." Kaii questioned as he landed.

Azazel finally got magic circles to cover the whole underground system, for everyone to see the fight.

"Of course I know I have to do that." Issei growled.

Kaii gulped. 'I'm gonna have to say it. He's at the point where if I say it... he'll go crazy.'

"...Are better than..." A muffled voice left Kaii's mouth.

"What?" Issei tilted his head.

Kaii quickly threw a blast above them, causing another dust cloud.

"Oh come on!" Azazel yelled as the explosion created an interference.

Kaii wiped some sweat off his face. "Okay, now I can say this without being embarrassed by the whole Underworld."

"You wouldn't-"

Up in the stands...

"We can't see anything!" A man shouted.

"This is bullshit! We paid for this!" Another shouted.

"Actually we didn't pay for anything." A woman quipped.

Azazel tumbled down a stair for a second.

"You didn't charge them anything?!" He shrieked at Sirzechs.

"Hey, something is happening!" Shinji and the others felt a massive surge of power come from the pit!

**[Welsh Dragon, Overbooster!]**

"Oh shit." Azazel's eyes widened as that echoed throughout the entire stadium.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

"Kaii is practically the physical incarnate of "vexing", but I didn't think he would piss him off that much!" Azazel frantically messed with a panel on the wall.

An armored Issei exploded with an emerald aura.

**{Man, you're a cold one. First you insult in taste in women's body parts. Then you insult his hair? Low blow.}**

The hair part is actually the thing that sent Issei over the edge. Apparently it was a taboo subject to discuss his stupid haircut.

"What?! It looks stupid so I call him out on his shit! Is no one seriously gonna question why it looks so weird?!"

It was quite amusing to see an enraged perverted dragon charging at a young man talking to himself, even though he was talking to a dead dragon that was inside his head.

Yeah, Issei and Kaii were pretty fucked up.

Issei then dashed madly towards Kaii, who didn't have even a fraction of a second to respond!

**SMASH!**

Kaii felt like Vali 2.0 practically at this point.

**{Well would you look at this? You underestimated your opponent once again, eh?}**

Kaii of course had been telling his partner all about his previous fights and such across the last few days.

And yeah, he had a bad tendency to do that. It wasn't even cockiness, just too quick of judgement.

Kaii started to fly up and out of the pit. He was attempting to escape the enraged Issei.

Issei wasn't having any of that shit.

Kaii felt something tap on his shoulders.

"...I guess now would be a bad time to say I also think that you're a bit of an idiot?"

**SLAM!**

Kaii was thrown to the bottom of the pit like a doll.

Right after, he tried to lose the enraged Issei through the cave system, but the latter caught up almost instantly.

**{BOOST!}**

Kaii spread his wings to stop, and threw his fist at Issei-

**BANG!**

Issei completely tanked the attack!

Kaii basically got turned into a glorified punching bag.

"I am so sorr-"

**SMACK!**

"Ascalon!" Issei shouted.

Kaii just heard Okuma whistling like a dick in his head.

**[TRANSFER!]**

Issei transferred all his power to Ascalon!

**SLAM!**

A single attack from it caused Kaii to vomit blood.

Issei brought both his hands together, and then down onto Kaii, sending him down a few levels through the cave system.

Kaii skidded across the rough ground, as he made a self-mocking laugh.

"Ah, I forgot about that Dragon Slayer sword..."

He was sitting with his legs crossed with a smile on his face, as Issei was likely getting overconfident.

"Time to get serious!"

**{BOOST!}**

Kaii's armor repaired itself to normal along with a new helmet.

'I'm almost at my limit. I haven't had much time to improve it since it's only been a few days...''

**[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

Issei felt the ground beneath them very slightly rumble.

**[Haha, you've found yourself quite an opponent, partner.]**

Kaii's increasing aura seemed to impress Ddraig, considering his young age.

He cleared his throat and tried to make a badass voice. "Let's do this."

DON!

Kaii charged towards Issei with his thrusters, however...

Issei spun around as the tail of his armor lashed onto Kaii's armor.

**{Ddraig is controlling it!}**

"Shit."

The tail wrapped around Kaii's neck, and threw him headfirst into the ground!

Issei's thrusters activated as he spun in a circle, grinding Kaii against the ground at ridiculous speeds!

Dragon-Go-Round!

Issei finally let go, as Kaii went flying into a large pillar of debris.

_SLAM!_

"You little shit..." Kaii made a wry smile as he activated his Touki.

**{BOOST! BOOST!}**

**[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

Kaii dashed at Issei, however he side stepped him and threw his leg right into Kaii's stomach.

_Slow motion style._

All in all, Kaii still had the advantage with speed and durability, but Issei was dealing crazy amounts of damage. This was of course due to his rage combined with being the host of a Heavenly Dragon.

He excitedly threw a kick at Issei, who caught it and threw him right back into the ground.

This was quite an exhilarating event, given that he could measure his current level against such an enemy.

For the next few minutes, the two started exchanging equally strong blows, with neither gaining any ground.

If it wasn't for his Touki, Kaii would potentially be on the end of getting his ass kicked.

After taking another punch from Issei, Kaii dug his feet into the broken ground to catch himself.

**[Having fun?]**

**{I'd say he is.}**

The boy took off, slinging off different corners and pillars of the large cave.

**[...Be careful, partner. He's attempting to make us lose our sight on him.]**

"All this time I was trying to figure out his fighting pattern..." Kaii started laughing as he raced around Issei.

Issei had no pattern. He was like a wild animal attacking at his own whim.

Kaii finally stopped and slid across the ground, stopping a meter away from him.

**SMASH!**

Issei used his thrusters to punch Kaii in the face, however-

_"Is that all you asshole?"_

An irritated voice left Kaii's mouth.

A drop of sweat fell off Issei's face as he made a frozen smile. This was of course because his punch was right in Kaii's face, but the latter wasn't reacting in the slightest.

"...Fuck me."

Kaii threw his hand over Issei's face and blasted him!

Up in the stands, the crowd had been going wild for the last few minutes.

"I'm pretty sure I just heard Kaii say "I'll fucking kill you!"." Rias muttered.

"He's all talk. I think." Shinji made a wry smile.

"What's up with his change of personality?" Xenovia tilted her head.

"Aaah, that's right. He has a sort of temper problem when he really gets into fights. It's pretty strange, seeing as he likes fighting. But then at a certain point he'll start getting really angry." The Angel explained.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Kaii is a prime example of a hypocrite.

"Sheesh, he's really giving Ise-kun a smackdown." Shinji scratched his head.

"Hmm?" Xenovia heard a strange sound near her.

...Akeno was looking rather strange.

...In fact her face was quite red.

"Uh... are you okay?" Xenovia hesitantly whispered.

"Fufu... I shouldn't be like this but... that's quite a manly face he's making down there."

Xenovia scooted a bit away after she watched Akeno lick her fingers.

"Piece of shit!" Kaii yelled as a red flame covered his right fist.

"That's my line! I'm the one who's supposed to be angry!" Issei screamed as Kaii started beating him to a pulp.

Issei's eyes widened as he noticed Kaii's flames melt parts of his armor.

'It's freaking Dragon armor, right Ddraig!? So how is it this strong?!'

**[Never mind that, get ready!]**

Kaii's touki suddenly disappeared!

"I'm reaching my limit now?!"

**[TRANSFER!]**

Kaii's eyes widened in horror as Issei put his gauntlet on Kaii's upper body, as a red light started to glow...

"**DRAGON SHOT!**" Issei roared!

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

As if a volcano erupted, a huge pillar of energy barreled out of the pit, destroying basically what was left of the arena aside from the stands.

Azazel fell to his knees with a weak smile. "That's it. I'm finished!"

The camera guided by a magic circle glided down the destroyed cave system until it reached the bottom.

Everyone quieted down as they noticed one person standing, and another on the ground.

...As expected, Issei was the one on the ground. He wasn't unconscious, but he was clearly defeated. His Balance Breaker was also deactivated, naturally.

"Shit..." He made a defeated laugh, as a piece of his armor on the ground was melted by Kaii's flames.

"...He used those to win these last two matches." Sona was quietly observing those flames that quickly disappeared.

The fact that they had the property to melt a Dragon based armor so easily, was probably due to two different things.

One, Issei's Balance Breaker was basically incomplete, therefore it would naturally be destroyed easily.

Two, is that the flames had nothing to do with "Dragon" powers.

'He's half Devil, which leads me to believe that's derived from whatever power he has as one... but of all the houses I know of, only Phenex has such powers pertaining to fire... I could ask Onee-sama but she probably is keeping it a secret for a reason.' The bespectacled girl deduced with a sigh.

Kaii was holding himself up with one arm, using the side of the cave as elevation.

He looked over to Issei and made a big grin.

Issei started laughing as the two bumped fists.

"T-That little shit!" Shinji suddenly choked up. "He never bumped my fist! I've been replaced!"

"Looks like we're even, ufufufu." Akeno made a sly smile at Rias.

Of course, this was a little side competition between the two.

"Ise is just getting started! I guarantee that he'll blow past Kaii in no time at all!" Rias quickly protested.

Yeah that wasn't gonna happen.

Kaii and Issei heard them announce Kaii's victory from above, as Azazel floated down to them.

He wiped some sweat off his face as he smirked.

"What?" Kaii looked a little suspicious.

"Hold on, what about the prize?" Issei asked as he sat upwards.

Azazel crossed his arms. "Yeah, you see about that... I was planning for the prize to be something I know that you guys and Shinji would like-"

"You planned on one of us winning?" Kaii clicked his tongue.

"That's terrible!" Issei agreed.

"I'm a Fallen Angel! Get off my back! Anyways... it was the original release of Drag So-Ball signed by the author in brand new condition!"

...

...

Kaii and Issei looked at each other.

"So you like Drag So-Ball?" Issei looked surprised.

"But of course. All of us at the Grigori loved it growing up, including Vali."

There you have it. Super powered teenagers were bribed into a tournament by damn manga.

"Sadly, you guys happened to destroy the stadium and even cause a bit of damage underground here. I just sold the collection to pay for most costs." The Governor smirked.

"What did you say you bastard!?" Kaii shouted.

He tried to walk over to Azazel, but he fell over instead.

"Never mind that... who in the world accepts manga as a viable option to pay for these huge damages?!" The Sekiryuutei looked bewildered.

...Believe it or not, Zeus was the one who accepted that payment.

'Bless that geezer for being such a sucker...!' The man cheered.

"...Issei." Kaii muttered as the two stood up.

"...Truce." The other nodded.

Azazel took a step back as the two of them charged the man!

"I'll get it back! Just wait you guuuuuuys-"

**SMACK!**

* * *

The next morning...

Kaii yawned as he woke up in his empty but stupidly large bed.

"That bastard Azazel..."

**{Yeah! Who provides a bed this big without any women to go with it?! He took off the training wheels too fast I'm telling you!}**

"Can't argue with that- wait what am I saying?!"

**{The sexual awakening has beguuuun!}**

"Shut up!"

**{This is your conscience speaking! Listen to me-}**

The two stopped when they heard a loud noise from upstairs.

"...I _could_ go up there. Or I _could_ just stay down here all day because I absolutely hate living here."

**{Who said you actually have to _stay_ here?}**

"I don't have time for your logic right now Okuma!"

After pouting like a child, he eventually decided to take the elevator upstairs.

"...Not even 6:00 AM yet... this bastard better have something worthwhile to say."

Standing in the hallway was Issei and Rias, respectively in their sleepwear.

"What do you mean we're going to the Underworld?!" Issei shouted once again.

"You woke me up for this shit?!"

* * *

**In order to counter Kaii becoming ridiculously strong in the future, the enemies will be quite strong too. It's me trying to break a middle ground between being a broken piece of shit or being useless.**

**This chapter basically concludes what would be the "prologue" of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, Issei, I am going on a trip to the Underworld in a few days. Tonight I'll explain more when the rest of the club arrives." Rias says.

Issei starts sobbing. "Buchou is leaving me... and then she'll go off to college..."

Rias sighs and hugs Issei. "First off my Issei, you are coming with me, and second, didn't you know? Kuoh Academy has a college program there already."

Kaii nods "Yeah, one of my teammates from the Grigori is a first year college student there."

Rias and Issei were surprised. "Who is it?" Rias asks.

"Lance Akainu. He's the strongest human in existence that doesn't have a Sacred Gear. Speaking of which, get ready to roll Issei, we're going to talk to him later." Kaii says walking back into his room.

"We are?" Issei asks confused.

Kaii just nods. As he walks into his room, he notices Xenovia and Akeno totally ignoring their rooms and using his. He didn't pay much mind to it and shrugged.

So Issei and Kaii got ready and were about to leave about 20 minutes later.

It was summer vacation for school currently, so instead of wearing their usual clothes, they could get in their casual outfits. Issei was in a red t-shirt and black jeans with his usual white/blue shoes. Kaii was in a black t-shirt with dark gray sweatpants, and red/black shoes.

"Hey, aren't you two gonna be hot in outfits like that?" Rias asks.

They then noticed they we not hot at all. Issei's gauntlet appears and Ddraig speaks up.

**[Dragons and those with Dragons sealed inside them are very immune to heat and coldness. Their bodies automatically adjust their temperatures.]**

"Okay..." Rias awkwardly says before walking away.

Issei and Kaii walk down to the Kuoh Academy grounds, around 9:00 AM, which is early for those on summer vacation.

They finally arrived, to see a young man, about 2 years older than them, a little taller, muscular build, sitting on a bench. He had short blue spiky hair, but it was tied in the back into a tail, going about an inch past the shoulder.

He was just wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and tan shorts.

"Yo, what's up Kaii-kun." He said casually.

"This is the current Sekiryuutei." He said right away.

Lance raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. "He doesn't seem very strong..."

"Yeah well he almost killed me." Kaii said while looking away with his pride damaged.

This made Lance to grin. "So he isn't too weak. That's good."

Issei had a victorious smile on his face, and was crossing his arms.

Kaii, almost reading his mind, "Don't get the wrong idea, he's stronger than even me." He says to Issei.

Issei gulped. 'He has someone even stronger than him?!'

"So why did you want to meet?" Lance asks.

Kaii smiles. "Because you, Siegfried and me are heading to the Underworld next week."

Lance raises another eyebrow.

"I'll explain it later to you two." Kaii reassures.

Lance just shrugs. "Whatever you say." He then stands up and disappears through a dark blue magic circle.

"Where'd he go?" Issei asks.

"Back to the Grigori, where the rest of my team is."

The two decided to head back home then.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

It was an 'ordinary day' at the house. Xenovia and Asia were chatting about random Church shit. Rias and Akeno were once again arguing. Except it wasn't over Issei. It was who's man was better. Koneko was training with Kiba in the training room. Shinji and Azazel were at the Grigori for a few hours. So that left Kaii and Issei to goof off for a few hours. It was mainly time spent playing video games.

Kaii then went out for a breather, as Vali attempted to reach him.

He disappeared, as Rias comes outside.

'Wasn't he just out here?' She thought.

* * *

**Vali Team Hideout**

Kaii appeared, with his casual clothes on, prompting Vali to chuckle.

"Nice clothes."

Kaii scoffed. "At least I didn't get my ass handed to me by the weakest Sekiryuutei in history."

Vali went to retort but stopped himself.

Kaii was in what appeared to be some hideout in the middle of nowhere. Vali stood there, along with Bikou and three other people. One of was a young woman, no more than 2 years older than him. She was not very tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Koneko. She had long black hair and split bangs. She had hazel eyes, and cat like pupils. She had a voluptuous figure that rivaled Rias, despite being shorter. She was wearing a black kimono, a yellow sash, a few golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. She also had a pair of black cat ears, and two black cat tails.

'I see...' Kaii thought with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you-nya." The girl says.

Kaii smirks. "Kuroka huh?"

She childishly nods.

Kaii turns his attention to the other two people.

One was someone about his age, with glasses, and a business suit. He had short blonde hair. Kaii knew this person was human, but could sense a holy aura, similar to Excalibur.

"Arthur Pendragon." He says. "Descendant of King Arthur."

Kaii doesn't reply, and looks to the other person. It was a girl about a year or two younger than him, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing some sort of wizard outfit.

"U-Um I'm Le Fay Pendragon. Nice to meet you Kaii-sama." She awkwardly says.

"This is him?" Kuroka asks. "So he's the strongest Evil Dragon host-nya."

Vali nods. "I wanted you to meet my now completed team."

"An Evil Dragon host, the Hakuryuukou, descendant of Son Wukong, the Underworld's most wanted criminal, no less a Nekoshou, the descendant of King Arthur, and his little sister who happens to be a wizard. Not bad Vali." Kaii says while crossing his arms.

"Well then, I'm off to grab my little sister-nya." Kuroka says.

Vali and Kaii instantly narrow their eyes. "I am forbidding you from doing so." Vali responds.

Kuroka began to pout. "Oh you're such a buzz-kill! First you refuse to have a child with me, now this-nya!"

Vali started to lose his cool. "I told you I'm not interested in you or stuff like that."

Kuroka just sighs and thinks of something. She deviously smiles and turns to Kaii, who raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it." Vali said.

Kuroka was pouting again. "Fine, but there's always next time-nya." She says to Kaii while winking.

Kaii just sighed and rubbed his forehead, leaving via magic circle. He didn't notice it, but his magic circle was different now. It was now pitch black, with small black lighting bolts and a bit of black fire surrounding it.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

Kaii returned, it was now evening. He entered Issei's room to see everyone gathered in the huge room. Even Shinji and Azazel were there.

They were making plans to visit the Underworld and stay at the Gremory residence. Which was about the size of Japan. You see the Underworld is about the same size as Earth, however without all the Oceans, which means in a sense, it's bigger.

Azazel was going with them, since it was his first time going to the Underworld via the Devil's route. Kaii did not need to go that way, or his team, as they got that tedious task out of the way years ago.

Shinji was not planning to go, and was going to head up to Heaven for more lessons, in particular Raphael was going to train him.

"Oh, Kaii will you be coming too?" Azazel asks.

"Yeah, please make travel reservations for me." He says. "In reality, I don't need to take the way you are, as I've been there legally as a Fallen Angel, and Devil many times, but I don't have anything else to do."

Rias nods, and gets ready to set up everything.

* * *

**Later That night**

Kaii was in the training room, which was soundproofed, thank goodness for everyone else. He was training very hard in order to maintain his stamina for his newly acquired power, courtesy of Issei.

"Huff..." Kaii panted.

'I can only boost 12 times at my max still... why not more?'

Okuma spoke up.

**{Have you ever thought it's because you modeled your armor after the Hakuryuukou, yet your power comes from the Sekiryuutei?}**

'It's possible, but it's not like I can change my Scale Mail.'

**{Yes you can. Remember? A Sacred Gear evolves to it's wielders will. However it wouldn't be that simple, because Drain is still your base and main power. The wings based off the Divine Dividing is what supports it. If you could somehow make a form that utilizes the wings, but the body of the Boosted Gear's Scale Mail, you would be a force to be reckoned with.}**

'Hmm... so envision that?'

**{Give it a try, partner.}**

Kaii concentrated, and envisioned just that. About 10 seconds later, his armor disappeared and was replaced by an updated version.

It was still shining black, and had red jewels and lights to signify him using Drain, however it was now identical to Issei's in shape.

His current armor was Issei's Scale Mail, with Vali's Divine Dividing wings on the back. Of course the colors changed to suit Kaii.

**{DRAIN! DRAIN! DRAIN! DRAIN! DRAIN!}**

All of a sudden, Kaii began to massively spike in power, as matter itself gave power to him, and much quicker now. However after about 45 seconds the armor cracked and broke, as Kaii falls to the ground completely out of breath.

"That's gonna take some getting used to, holy shit..." Kaii barely got out.

* * *

**The Day of the Underworld Visit**

"Really Buchou?" Issei asks.

"Yes my Issei." She replies. "We will spend the whole summer break here, and come back in August."

Everyone then boards the train heading to the Underworld. They all were in their Kuoh Academy summer outfit, apparently Rias thought that would be their best idea. Kaii was less than pleased about having to wear it however.

On the way there, Azazel slept in a few rows back behind everyone. Koneko sat by herself, looking rather down. Issei sat next to Asia, across from Xenovia and Kaii. Kiba and Gasper sat on the other side of the row from them. Rias and Akeno sat a row ahead of Issei and them.

As they entered the Gremory territory, Rias explained to Issei, Asia and Xenovia that they will be able to own a piece of land from their territory, being in her peerage and all.

They finally arrived in the territory, Azazel explains he'll be back later, as he has to meet with the Maou.

They all stepped out and fireworks were set off everywhere.

"Welcome home Rias-ojou-sama!"

It was like a parade had been made for Rias' return. Issei and Asia looked bewildered by all this. Xenovia was blinking rapidly. Kiba, Koneko, Gasper, Akeno and Kaii didn't look surprised at all.

"Thank you everyone, I am home now." Rias says.

Grayfia appears with a carriage, to take everyone to the main residence of the Gremory family.

Kaii and Issei formally introduce themselves to Millicas Gremory, Grayfia and Sirzechs son. After Rias, he is the next heir to the Gremory family.

They also met Venelana Gremory, Rias' mother. Who basically looked like Rias with short brown hair.

"If that's Issei Hyoudou, that must be Kaii?" She asks Rias.

Rias nods. "He's not officially in my peerage, for three reasons. One, he doesn't want to be anyone's servant." She scoffed at that. "Two, he's immune to Evil Pieces currently, Beelzebub-sama is taking care of that currently. Three, he's actually not officially recognized by our government yet, which is the primary reason he is here."

Rias' father then comes downstairs to greet everyone. "Oh, Issei Hyoudou, Kaii, I never got to say it after your match, but good job you two."

"Was it good?" Venelana asks.

Rias' father grins. "It was the best fight I've seen since the last time Sirzechs and Ajuka went at it."

Venelana smiles.

"Issei Hyoudou!" Rias's father says.

"Y-Yes!"

"You may call me father-in-law from today on."

Issei didn't know what to say. Everyone besides him completely understood, even Ddraig got it, who inwardly sighed.

Venelana scolds him for being too forward with things, as Rias' father finally gives in.

* * *

**The Next Day**

While the club was getting ready to head the official grounds of the Young Devils Gathering, Kaii had to hightail it to the Maou's office and get registered as a legal Devil.

Apparently Sirzechs, Serafall and Ajuka had put in a good word for him, so he was immediately a Middle-Class Devil.

He got back just in time to accompany the club there.

As soon as they got there, they all introduced themselves to Sairaorg, who immediately went to break up a fight between the next head of the Agares family, and Glaysa-Labolas family.

Following that, everything continued as planned. Until Diodora Astaroth and Kaii locked eyes for a split second. Kaii instantly felt chills, and Diodora strangely narrowed his eyes.

"We would like to hear your goals." Sirzechs asks.

"I wish to become Maou." Sairaorg flat out says.

"To become the next head of the Gremory family, and win each rating game." Rias says.

Kaii contained a laugh at that.

More went on to state their goals, until Sona was the last one.

Sona's goal was to make a school for rating games, where reincarnated Devils can also learn. Unfortunately the elders laughed at the idea.

The first match was decided, the Gremory team vs the Sitri team.

"To clarify, I won't be participating in this game." Kaii speaks up.

The Maou's all nodded.

Today was July 28th, the match would take place on August 20th.

* * *

**Back at the Gremory Residence**

"So it'll be the Sitri group?" Azazel asks.

Azazel had planned for Issei to train with a former Dragon King, Tannin. He was actually reincarnated into a Devil, and is an Ultimate Class Devil.

But before all that, they went to relax in some hot springs.

"We're going on a trip!~" Azazel was humming a tune with all 12 wings out.

Kiba strangely asked to wash Issei's back, which he almost instantaneously said no.

"Where's Gasper?" Kaii asks. He then looks to the door to see him standing there like a woman.

Kaii sighs, walks over to him, grabs him and throws him into the hot water.

"Hoooooot! Nooooo!" Gasper was wailing like a baby.

"You boys can't sexually harass him, you know that right?" Rias teases from the other side of the wall.

Kaii then turned to twitch his eyes. He saw this many times before. Azazel had a lecherous face.

"Hey, Ise." Azazel says.

"Yes?"

"Have you rubbed Rias' breasts?

Kaii could not believe his eyes. It was like Azazel was a mirror image of Issei!

Azazel was doing his form of 'teaching' Issei, such as the 'uses' of women breasts.

Issei was getting emotional from all this, and possibly speaking too loud. The girls noticed on the other side of the wall. Kaii plunged himself underwater, knowing where this was going.

"Ara Rias. Did your bust get bigger again? Can I touch it a little?"

"R-Really? Umm…Your way of touching is a little indecent. Rather, didn't your bra cup change more than mine, Akeno?"

"My old one was still fine even though it was a bit tight…However, recently, I've been thinking that it wouldn't be bad to show it off in a bigger way. A woman becomes bolder when she has a partner she'd like to show it to, Rias."

"…T-That's true. However, please don't stimulate that child so much."

"Ara-ara, Asia-chan. Haven't yours also gotten bigger than before?"

"I-Is that so…? B-But, if they're only this big…I can't seem to be able to come to like it."

"Asia, did you hear the talk of how they become bigger if you rub them? Like this-"

"Haan! D-Don't! Xenovia-san! Ah…Uuun…Ise-san still hasn't done this kind of thing to me…"

"Hmm, Asia is different from me and has a good touching sensation. I see. This maybe what delights men as well."

"Ara-ara, it's good to be young, isn't it, Rias? By the way, based on this feeling, you really have been getting bigger every day, haven't you?"

"Aan…A-Akeno, cut it out, release your hands from my breasts. The movements of your hands are—Aaaun! Where did you learn such a thing…?"

"Rias' breasts…What a nice sensation…Ufufu. I'll do this here and…"

"No…Aaaun, even though I haven't made that child do this kind of thing yet…S-Stop it…I decided that that child would be my first…Aaann…"

Kaii could have sworn he heard Okuma panting and drooling like a dog out in the desert.

Azazel had a dirty smile. Issei might have had his most perverted face yet. Gasper, Kiba and Kaii just had a bitter smile.

Issei started to nosebleed like a water hydrant.

"What's with you? You want to peek?" Azazel really did have a dirty smile. That's not so bad. It's a thing between men. It's a rule to peek at the woman's bath while in the hot spring. —However, that just makes you a second-rate pervert."

"Second rate? What makes you a first rate?" Kaii and Issei simultaneously asked.

Azazel thinks for a second. He grabs Issei's arm, and all of a sudden Kaii's wings appear.

'I didn't make this appear-'

"**Mixed bathing!" **Azazel and Okuma both say.

Issei got chucked over the wall by Azazel, and Kaii's wings automatically rocketed him over the wall as well, throwing them both into the girl's room.

They looked up and froze. The whole club was in there naked. Issei's nose spurted blood again. Kaii twitched. Their side of the spring was divided into two rooms. One side coincidentally had Rias, Asia and Koneko. The other side had Xenovia and Akeno.

"Ara, Ise. Were you thrown over by Azazel? Was your body properly washed?" Rias asks.

"Ufufu, Kaii-kun, you're very daring." Akeno says.

"Oh boy." Is all Kaii could say. Issei had long passed out.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Azazel had invited everyone out to the garden to go over their training schedules. He even had one planned for Kaii, in case he ever came around the idea of joining Rias' peerage.

Rias was to learn strategy techniques. Akeno was attempted to be persuaded to use her Fallen Angel powers.

Kiba was to maintain his Balance Breaker for a whole day.

Xenovia would train with Siegfried, who was coming later today.

Gasper had to get over his fear of, well, people.

Asia just had basic training to do.

"Koneko, you must accept yourself." Azazel got to her next.

She just stayed silent.

Issei was to train with Tannin.

"Finally, Kaii head to the Familiar forest, and try to speak with Tiamat."

Ddraig twitched inside of the Boosted Gear at that name.

"You two need true Dragon training." Azazel explains.

Tannin also landed there and went on to explain that Tiamat will need a lot of persuading in order to train someone.

"Good luck." Azazel said to Issei and Kaii, while Tannin grabs Issei and flies away.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kaii thought.

* * *

**The Familiar Forest**

"No." A blue western Dragon said.

"Oh come on!"

Tiamat huffed her breath and pushed Kaii back a few feet.

"Why should I help you?" The female Dragon asks.

Kaii crosses his arm and smirks. "Because my rival is the Sekiryuutei, host of Ddraig."

Tiamat opens an eye. "Hmm, the Chaos Karma Dragon's disciple vs the host of that terrible Dragon, Ddraig..."

Kaii impatiently tapped his foot, which ticked off Tiamat.

"Don't you have any manners to women?"

Kaii scoffed. "Yes or no?"

"Yes. But now puny Dragon, it's time for a lesson in hard knocks."

"What?"

Before he could say anything else, Tiamat took off and used one hand to slam Kaii into the ground, making him violently cough up blood.

"That Evil Dragon inside you has been telling everything to me telepathically since you arrived here. And I must say, you're a brat. You're a cocky hot-head, you don't think it's possible for you to lose, you don't have manners to _anyone_ much less women." Tiamat was sounding very irritated.

She then unleashes her destructive aura, destroying hundreds of trees around them. Kaii's eyes widen in fear. She could easily decimate this forest 10 times over. 'She's as strong as the original Maou...'

"Furthermore, you're like a robot! Do you even have a goal in life? You obviously have people that are precious to you, but it seems like you don't care! Would you even bother to protect those girls who have feelings for you?"

Kaii was speechless.

"You need to understand fear, young Dragon. Fear is not being unable to do anything. Fear is knowing how strong you are, and all that's left is to become stronger."

She finally lifted herself off Kaii, who was sitting in a large crater.

He got up and put one knee down. "Please be my trainer, Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat."

Tiamat huffed again. "Fine fine fine."

She thought, 'Just you wait Ddraig, I will make this boy strong enough to crush you.'


	9. Chapter 9

It's been some time since Kaii started training with Tiamat. She helped him develop his abilities as a Dragon. And also drastically increase his magic talent. Physical-wise, he was good enough for now. And when they weren't training, he worked on his stamina personally.

"Try again!" Tiamat orders.

Kaii, in his new armor, switches to Boost Mode.

Kaii's head-piece opens at the mouth and his sucks in air.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

Kaii huffed his chest all the way out.

**[TRANSFER!]**

He then unleashes a massive breath of fire, which was red at first. But as more came out, Tiamat quickly moved out of the way, the fire turned black, surprising Kaii.

'So that's what he is...' She thought.

Kaii's black flames quickly envelop the forest, until he forcefully made them disappear.

Tiamat lands, and morphs into her human form. She was an attractive woman, appearing about 20, comparable to Gabriel, with blue long hair and blue eyes in casual clothes.

"That's enough for today." She says.

Kaii comes out of his armor, rubbing his head.

"When those flames turned black, my head started hurting like hell."

Tiamat smiles. "It's a good thing they did actually. I think I know what pillar your Devil powers come from."

He looked away for a minute and made a strange expression, then turned back to her. "Which would that be?"

"I sensed a hint of the aura of the Valefor family. However they were the very first pillar to go extinct in the last war, as they were the 3rd most feared, behind Bael and Phenex."

"So you think one of my parents were a pureblood from them?"

"Probably your mother. That makes you Kaii Valefor. Last remaining descendant of the 'Great Flame Family' Valefor."

"Great Flame Family?"

Tiamat smiles again. "Yeah, the Valefor family was known for very destructive flames. The Phenex is a bird of fire, but it's true nature lies in regeneration. The Valefor flames were strong enough to hurt even God of the Bible."

Kaii smirks. "This is awesome." He summons flames around his body, with mastery.

'It's good that his demonic flames are compatible with his Dragon flames, but... that doesn't explain the black flames.' She thought.

At that moment, a magic circle that was purple and black appeared, and out came a beautiful girl, around Kaii's age.

She had long black hair that reached down to her knees. Her eyes were also a blood red. The girl was wearing a sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, along with long black socks and black shoes.

"Alice?" Kaii asks.

"I got bored." Alice replies.

"Who is this, Kaii-kun?" Tiamat asks.

"Oh, this is Alice Abaddon. She's really strong and a part of my team." Kaii bragged.

Alice ever so slightly blushed at that, catching the attention of Tiamat.

"I'm Shemhazai's biological daughter, my biological mother lives here in the Underworld, running the House of Abaddon. But since it's an Extra Devil house, it isn't very well known."

"So you are the daughter of a Fallen Angel leader, and also have the Power of Hole from Abaddon." Tiamat smirks and whispers to her. "I saw you look at him with those eyes. Aren't you two brother and sister?"

Alice started getting irritated. "1. We aren't related! And 2. I don't like that idiot!" Alice was looking away, crossing her arms.

Tiamat was having fun teasing her. "Then why did you come here? 'I got bored', sounds like the oldest trick in the book."

Alice was about to start fuming until another magic circle appears, this time it's silver.

Out comes Siegfried, who looked surprised at Alice being here.

"A human?" Tiamat asks a little surprised. "Oh wait let me guess, another friend."

Kaii nods.

"So it looks like we have a problem. It appears as though the Neko's sister really is coming to grab her. Apparently the monkey descendant is coming too." Siegfried says.

Kaii sighs. "Well lets see, he should already have his Balance Breaker by now..." Kaii said that under his breath. "You and Lance go have fun with them."

"You aren't going with them?" Alice speaks up.

He waves his hand in disapproval. "Nah, suspicions will arise if I fight them."

Tiamat was quiet during this, but was sitting on the ground, not paying attention too much.

Siegfried just nods and disappears through the circle he came there with.

Kaii proceeds as usual, and throws off his tattered shirt, revealing a more muscular body, as Tiamat has actually been pushing him even harder then Tannin was pushing Issei.

He turned around with a blank gaze to Alice, who was just standing there.

Tiamat smirks again. "Oh so you're still here?"

"Shut up!"

Kaii, not buying into anything he'd heard just turns away with a blank face still.

"Alice. Go get Merlin and Jeanne."

"Huh, why?"

"Call it a hunch."

* * *

**Site of the Young Devils Gathering**

Issei was sitting down with Asia, Gasper, and Xenovia when he noticed Koneko leaving the room, instantly getting a bad feeling.

Almost on cue, Siegfried and Lance appear, dressed in nice suits, to blend in, come up to Issei and without saying anything, proceed after her.

Lance and Issei go down the elevator, right after Siegfried whispers something to Rias, and all four leave.

Once down there, they ask around to see if anyone knew where she went. Rias sends out her familiar to search the forest outside.

A few minutes later, her bat returned, telling her Koneko was out in the forest, as all 4 immediately run out there.

They made their way out, before Rias grabs Issei and they hide in the shadows. Lance and Siegfried just stood there.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"…You."

Koneko's whole body shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."

'Shirone? I've never heard that name. Is that her true name?' Issei thought.

"Kuroka-neesama…"

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

There was anger in Koneko's voice. But, Kuroka just smiled.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nya~"

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?"

A young man wearing ancient Chinese armor appears. Bikou's gaze turns right to where Issei and Rias is.

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

"…Ise-senpai, Buchou." Koneko mutters.

Issei and Rias step out. Siegfried and Lance somehow stayed out of sight behind them.

"Yo, damn monkey-san. Is Vali doing well?"

"Hahahaha, pretty much. As for you…Heh, so you've become a little stronger, huh?"

'Did he tell I got stronger just from looking at me?' Issei thinks.

"Didn't I tell you? I also have an interest in senjutsu, and I know the flow of your spirit to a degree. The volume of aura that covers you has risen since we last met."

'I see, when other people said it, they acted like I'd improved.'

"By the way Buchou, what is senjutsu? Is it different from magic and the sorcery used by magicians?"

Rias sighs.

"Yes, senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It's a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of demons and the light power of angels. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned senjutsu, it's said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree."

"We can also control the flow of spirit and can reinforce both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disturb the spirits of all the surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them wither-nyan . Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life, after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it. Because the methods for repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death-nyan " Kuroka says, making the air uneasy.

"Why are you here? Is this a terrorist attack?" Rias asks.

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay?"

"Bikou, who is this boy?" Kuroka asks pointing to Issei.

"The Sekiryuutei."

When she heard that, Kuroka's eyes widened.

"Really-nyan? Heh~. So this is the current breasts-loving Sekiryuutei that repelled Vali before."

'So that's how I'm described huh...' Issei thought with a bit of a deadpanned face.

Bikou spoke while yawning.

"Kuroka~, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me-nyan. Since I didn't bring her with me that time "

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so."

Issei steps in between Koneko and her sister.

"This girl is an important friend among us of the Gremory group. I won't allow you to take her away."

Bikou and Kuroka laugh.

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?"

Rias stepped forward with an angered expression.

"This child is my servant. I won't let you put even a single finger on her."

"Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A High Class Devil like you doesn't have that privilege."

At that moment, chills ran through the air as Bikou and Issei could smell a cat fight brewing.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you-nyan "

At that moment a few things happened.

Issei instantly felt very off.

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?" Rias said with a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world-nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye-nya "

Also at that moment, Lance came flying out of nowhere, and with speed not even Bikou could keep up with, Lance grabbed Bikou's head and threw it on the ground with so much force he cracked the ground.

He was in a battle outfit that was definitely not normal. It had silver guards around his shoulders, waist, and left arm. With a blue and black battle outfit underneath, with buckles all over.

"How come we didn't sense you?!" Kuroka exclaims.

Lance, getting off of Bikou grins. "A 3rd dimensional person can't interact with the life force of a 2nd dimensional person. In other words, I'm too strong for you to sense coming."

"That's nonsense, you're just a human." Kuroka says.

Bikou looked delighted. "This is good, I've needed a rival!"

"Kintoun!"

As he shouted that out, a gold cloud appeared at Bikou's feet and he then flew above Lance.

"Nyoi-Bo!"

A long staff appeared in Bikou's hands and he released it while aiming it at Lance.

"Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

Gyuuuuuuuuun!

The staff extended and tried to hit Lance, but—he avoided it with a speed that didn't even manage to get close to him.

"Once more!"

Bikou horizontally moved the staff while it was still extended and chased after Lance, who was without any problem dodging.

"My turn to attack Monkey." Lance says with a grin.

He holds out his hand, and a large red spear, almost two times as long as himself appears.

Bikou holds his rod sideways, blocking the massive spear thrust by Lance, sending Bikou flying.

Lance's grin grows until his other hand is coated in an orange-red fire, and throws it at Bikou, exploding like a volcano.

Bikou is standing in the dust, clothes somewhat tattered, panting slightly. "Heh, not bad human. The name's Bikou, nice to meet you, wielder of Gáe Bolg!"

"You really do talk like a monkey, you do know who you're speaking to right?" Lance says with enthusiasm.

"I'm also descended from a legendary demon, you know. I can't afford to lose so quickly."

"Haha, well I'll be your opponent then. Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou will fight that cat."

"Hahahah! You've really gone out big! I'm fine just by myself!"

"Don't speak so arrogantly, monkey. You're just a single monkey. You won't be any trouble! Besides, what happened to the pig and demon sage? Did you break up with them?" Lance teases.

"You mean the descendants of Zhu Bajie and Sha Wujing? Hahahaha! They, including the people of my family, are all conservatives! Every last one of them is satisfied with the current state of things! However, I love things that are fun! That's why I happily accepted the invitation to join the Khaos Brigade and now act together with the Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer!"

"Hmph! Your temperament may be the closest to the first generation of Son Goku, but what are you scheming with the Hakuryuukou? According to rumor, only your unit is permitted to move separately from the rest! I also heard that you're the only team that didn't accept Ophis' snakes."

"If you'd like to know, beat me!"

"I'll try not to kill you!"Lance says, smirking.

The two charge at each other, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Issei noticed Kuroka emitting a very serious killing intent. He got chills as Kuroka had a very ominous presence.

"…Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these two people!" Koneko blurts out.

"What are you saying—" Issei starts.

"What are saying!? Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!" Rias says going to Koneko.

Koneko shakes her head. "…It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Ise-senpai…even with the power of the strongest human, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both genjutsu and senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!"

Kuroka smiles at Rias' anger.

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?"

"…No…I don't need that kind of power…I don't need a dark power like that…I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…" Koneko starts to cry.

Rias hugs Koneko. "Kuroka…You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of…She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Koneko Toujou, Rook of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!"

Kuroka just laughs, and everything felt wrong with Issei again. "Then, die."

Mist begins to appear, and cover the whole forest.

"Yeesh, what a pain." Lance says, now running away from the forest, to a clearing.

Bikou was chasing him, but instead of acting like an idiot, knew that his opponent is still holding back.

"-Ah" Rias says, before kneeling down next to Issei.

"...This is..." Koneko says covering her mouth. She then falls to her knees as well.

"Hmm, so this mist doesn't work on you because you're the Sekiryuutei, huh? It's a poison mist which only works on devils and youkai-nyan. Because the poison is thin, one suffers a little while it spread throughout the body. I won't kill you quickly. I'll kill you all gradually-nyan "

She then jumps up on a tree branch. Far away, Siegfried also did the same.

'So I'm unaffected because of Ddraig?' Issei thought.

Rias begins to fire a multitude of magic bullets. They hit Kuroka completely destroying her body.

"That was a good attack. But it's useless, useless. I can easily make a clone of myself with the essentials of genjutsu." Kuroka's voice echoes through the forest. All of a sudden, tons of silhouettes appear, all looking exactly like her. Clones, and so many, nobody could guess the real one.

"…If you can't read the flow of spirit, you can't deal with genjutsu used by skilled practitioners." Koneko says, falling down in pain.

"Boosted Gear" Issei summons his gauntlet, only to notice the sound was different, and the emerald jewel was black.

**[…Partner, the Sacred Gear won't move.]**

'What do you mean, Ddraig!? Why is it like this at such a crucial time!?'

**[The Sacred Gear has entered an ambiguous state.]**

'Ambiguous!? Why had it become like that?'

**[With that training, you reached a crossroads. I think the Sacred Gear will change with one more push, but I don't know whether that change will be a normal power-up, or Balance Breaker.]**

'In other words, my Sacred Gear has stopped before a crossroads, and is wavering between a normal power-up and Balance Breaker?'

**[If you put it simply, yes. In a situation where the choices have multiplied, the Boosted Gear's own system is confused on which option to follow.]**

'So both the normal power-up and Balance Breaker look good to it?'

**[Yeah. If it does a normal power-up, you may be able to achieve victory in a flash, but if a dramatic change isn't born inside you, you won't be able to attain Balance Breaker. But remember this. Right now, you only have a chance to attain Balance Breaker. The rest depends on you.]**

'Even if you tell me such a thing! What should I do…? I don't know what to do even if you suddenly say that I need to go through a dramatic change! What do I have to do to attain Balance Breaker!? Damn it! If I knew it was going to be like this, I should have asked Kiba what kind of feeling he had when he did it! Is it bad if I go for the power-up and leave Balance Breaker for next time?'

**[You won't be able to grasp this state again whenever you want. It may be months or years before the chance comes again.]**

"Arara, is Sekiryuutei-chan unable to activate his Sacred Gear? But, I'm going to shoot-nyan "

A clone appears and shoots magic bullets of her own at Rias and Koneko, who were both down.

Issei quickly runs in front of the shots and takes them, with a good amount of damage. His shirt gets destroyed, and blood rushes down his chest.

"Issei..." Rias says, struggling to stay conscious.

"Buchou! Please don't move! The poison will spread through your body! Don't worry, an attack like this is noth—"

Issei once again gets hit by more attacks, this time, doing more damage.

"So weak. This is Vali's rival? Did you really drive away Vali?"

Issei has a sad smile. 'I really am pathetic huh? I'm always praised but for what? Have I ever defeated someone? Asia died because of me. Buchou cried because of me. I can't rescue Koneko-chan right now. What kind of legendary dragon can't even save a friend?!' He then has a vision of Kaii and Vali. 'I can't even become nearly as strong as them.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kaii was pummeling Issei during their final match in the Kuoh Academy tournament._

"_You aren't fit to be the Sekiryuutei! It should have been me!"_

_Issei then envisions his fight with Vali._

"_How worthlessly pathetic. We're supposed to be destined rivals, yet the difference between us is the difference between Heaven and the Earth."_

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

"Do you know what my spear is capable of?" Lance asks, floating above the forest.

"Enlighten me." Bikou says with a smile.

"Long story short, when wounded by this spear, no matter how small or big, that wound will never disappear, as long as this weapon exists. Or until I will it to be gone."

Bikou widened his eyes, turning his attention to the small cut he had on his left shoulder.

"You also have extreme magic talent I see..." Bikou says in a serious voice.

"Of course. I am the strongest human."

Bikou launched himself off the floating cloud he was on, and extended his rod down onto Lance, who stood still.

He grabbed the rod easily before it made contact.

"Are we getting serious now?"

Bikou narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"...I won't let you hurt Buchou and Koneko-chan..." Issei says before getting hit by another strong dose of magic bullets.

Issei struggled to get up again. Tears were rolling down his face, not because he was in pain, but because of his lack of power.

'It's mortifying. I can't protect anyone.'

"Issei-senpai..." Koneko says.

"You may be Koneko-chan's onee-san, but…I won't forgive you for making Koneko-chan cry…"

Kuroka responded by laughing. "For such a weak guy like you to say such a thing…Shirone is also serious. It's one thing if a cooler-looking and strong prince with a sword says that, but when someone like you says it while having blood clinging to your body, girls will only draw back-nyan . How disgusting."

"Koneko-chan…though I have a legendary dragon lodged in my body, I can't do anything…If I had gotten stronger those times with Asia and Buchou, if I had displayed my dragon power, they wouldn't have had such sorrowful experiences…—I'm a talentless and useless devil." Issei said while forming a bitter smile.

Issei's eyes go hollow for a second for some reason, and his head throbs. He sees a vision of Vali and Kaii again. This time they were smiling.

"I really wish my rival didn't give in so easily." Vali starts. "You're supposed to be the king of harems Issei Hyoudou, so with that said, how could you let yourself be done in by someone like her?"

"That's not the Issei I know. The Issei I know is the Breast Dragon Emperor." Kaii only said that, with a wink.

Issei snapped back to reality.

"—Buchou. I think I understand a little what I was lacking in myself to attain Balance Breaker."

"…I understand! If you're fine with me, I'll lend you my power! So, what do I need to do?"

Issei gulps. "—Please let me poke your breasts!"

Rias looked frozen for a second. "…I understand. If I can realize your wish with that…"

Siegfried who was observing, could only cover his face with his hand, holding in a hysterical laughter.

'This just went from a soap opera to an exhibition of breasts...'

Issei, much to the opposite of the mood, nose-bled.

"…Please do it quickly. I-It's embarrassing…" Rias' face was red but also becoming very pale from the poison. She didn't have much longer.

"H-Hey! What are you doing in the middle of a battlefield!?" Lance asked from above.

"Lance, please support me while I poke Buchou's nipples!"

"Poke her nipples!? Poke her nipples, you say!? What are you saying!? What are you trying to do in the middle of a battlefield!?"

"If I poke them, the possibility that I will attain Balance Breaker is high!"

"So all that training with a Dragon King was for nothing?! You really are the most stupid Sekiryuutei in history!"

Kuroka looked a bit puzzled.

"Hey, Bikou! Is that some kind of strategy? Rias Gremory has revealed her breasts and intends to do something with the Sekiryuutei."

"Don't ask me! The thought process of the Sekiryuutei is in a different dimension from us, you know!"

Siegfried could no longer control himself, and began laughing loudly, totally giving himself away.

But he quickly stopped and widened his eyes, as a young man with blonde hair and in a business outfit appeared in front of him.

The young man summoned a sword with a massive Holy aura, as Siegfried adjusted himself and summoned a sword with massive Demonic Aura. The two with blinding speed collided swords, destroying a large portion of the forest.

"Arthur?!" Kuroka screams.

After the dust settles, Arthur and Siegfried stare each other down.

"Arthur Pendragon, descendant of King Arthur. Wielder of Caliburn, the strongest Holy Sword. Pleased to meet you."

"Siegfried, descendant of Siegfried of Norse Mythology. Wielder of Gram, the strongest Demonic Sword. Same."

Arthur turned around to Kuroka. "I originally had planned to come get you- against your will. But it seems that plan went out the window. I think I may have finally found my rival."

Back to Issei's "dilemma"...

"Lance! Which one do I poke?!"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"Buchou, what do you think?"

"...Both?"

Issei had felt like his whole world went upside down at that. 'This is ground breaking!' He attempted to aim his index finger, even though he was badly injured, the thought of doing this gave him unmeasurable strength.

He poked it and in his own way... became a man?

**[—You attained it. You really managed to attain it!]**

Ddraig was innocently crying.

**[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

"…You're the worst. What a lewd Sekiryuutei…" Koneko says under her breath.

Issei descended, now in his perfected Balance Breaker state. He had released so much aura, a crater formed under him.

Before he could do anything, Arthur charged at him from behind, but Siegfried got in front of him and summoned a different sword.

Explaining himself before he uses it. "Balmung. A Demonic sword from Norse Mythology, it's aura is like a drill. It's power? Making whirlwinds not even a God can withstand." Finishing himself, the aura coated the sword and summoned a huge wind gust, sending Arthur away about 50 feet. Siegfried immediately chased after him.

**[Partner, congratulations. But, you're terrible. I'm going to genuinely cry soon.]**

'Yeah, thank you. And sorry for being perverted! So, how is my state?'

**[You can maintain Balance Breaker for thirty minutes. The results of your training have come out. For the first Balance Breaker state of the weak you, that's a fairly good time limit.]**

'How many times can I do my max boosting?'

**[I think that each time will be used up within five minutes if you release it at the max. You can do it five times at the most. When you include your other movements, your sixth time will be the same as nothing. It's the same when you use the transfer ability too.]**

'So if I use this power well, I can fight for fifteen minutes.'

**[You don't need that long. —Look, stick out your hand, and try firing a magic bullet like usual.]**

Issei does just that, firing it just past Kuroka, far into the forest.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Issei's jaw drops, the explosion reached all the way back to where he was, completely annihilating the forest.

"Hahahaha! It's been a long time since I've seen that red blast! Issei Hyoudou! An entire mountain far away from here completely vanished just now! Also, the barrier covering this area has been blown off as well!" Tannin had sensed something and had come out here, now arriving.

* * *

**Familiar Forest**

Kaii and Tiamat woke up to hear a massive explosion.

"What in Maou..." Kaii starts.

Tiamat still in her human form, floats up and peers over in the direction of the capital.

"Well it seems your Sekiryuutei friend just destroyed a mountain."

"Whatever." Kaii says, falling back asleep on the ground.

Tiamat tilts her head. "You don't care?"

Kaii doesn't answer, now asleep.

"Hmm, whatever could you be thinking, Kaii-kun?" Tiamat says, landing and going to sleep herself.

* * *

**The Young Devils Gathering**

The party was going on as usual, but the Maou and Azazel had a bad feeling.

"We probably should check out there." Azazel says.

Falbium yawns. "Nah, I'm sure they got this all under control."

Serafall puffs her cheeks. "Oh you always get so lazy!"

Sirzechs and Ajuka just sigh.

* * *

**Out in the Forest**

"Ha! How interesting! Then, I'll also show you a mixed shot of youjutsu and senjutsu!"

Kuroka's hands begin to clad with different powers. She then shot it directly at Issei, exploding on impact.

However Issei stood there with his armor, almost unfazed.

"It didn't work!? No way. I built up a considerable amount of spiritual power!"

Kuroka sent a barrage of more attacks to Issei, who either dodged or swatted them all away.

Issei lunged with his fist, and stopped it right in front of her face. He threw the punch so hard, the air surrounding them shook, and Kuroka looked in fear at the man in the armor.

"Don't make my Koneko cry."

"..."

"If you aim at Koneko-chan again, I won't stop my attack next time. You may be a woman and Koneko-chan's onee-san, but you're my enemy!"

"…You damn brat!"

"Hyahahahahahahaha! This is really interesting! It'd be a lie to say I'm not enjoying this!" Bikou said.

Not even 2 seconds later, Lance launched a massive fireball towards Bikou, making him rag-doll and hit the ground like a meteor.

Arthur flew to Issei again, but only for Siegfried to easily catch up- again.

Siegfried smirked. He summoned a third sword, this time, a silver Dragon arm coming from his back holding it.

Issei look mystified at it, it was exactly like the form his Boosted Gear took when he first got it, except it was as long as a real arm.

"A TWICE CRITICAL?" Kuroka, Arthur and Tannin exclaimed.

"Dáinsleif!" Siegfried yells. The sword glows icy blue, and as soon as he plunged it into the ground, huge ice pillars came out of it, sending Arthur spiraling into the same crater Bikou was in.

Lance landed. Along with Issei and Siegfried, they looked at their opponents that they 'defeated'.

A portal opened behind them, revealing a short girl with blonde hair and blue eyes- Le Fay Pendragon.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." She started, obviously appearing at a bad time.

Siegfried speaks up. "Pendragon, do I sense an Excalibur fragment coming from you?"

'So that's what I was feeling.' Tannin thought.

Arthur nods. "Excalibur Ruler. The strongest fragment."

"W-We should p-probably go..." Le Fay says.

With that, she makes a transportation circle, and the 4 of them vanish.

Issei grabs Koneko and Rias- now unconscious, and throws them over his shoulders, and returns to the party. Talk about a party crash right there.

Lance and Siegfried just sit there and disappear back to the Familiar Forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaii, Tiamat, Alice, Siegfried and Lance all watched the rating game between Rias and Sona, from the Familiar Forest, via a broadcast circle.

"Wow for having such a weak team, the Sitri girl put up a fight." Lance says, yawning.

"So, Kaii, have you decided on the list now?" Siegfried asks.

Kaii nods.

"List?" Alice asks.

Tiamat snaps her finger, and a paper appears, written in magic ink.

Kaii takes it and finishes writing something. "Well I got bored the other night. And I started thing. Out of all the people in our age group, not limited to race, who's the strongest? And I currently have ranked about the top 13. Of course this is totally my opinion."

"Well jeez I'm not getting any younger, are you gonna say them?" Lance says.

He clears his throat. "Starting from the bottom, to the top. 13 is Arthur Pendragon. I don't know too much about him still, so this will likely change. 12 is Kuisha Abaddon, Sairaorg Bael's Queen, and also your cousin, Alice. 11 would be Kuroka Toujou, who's the strongest Nekoshou in existence, without a doubt. It'll be terrifying if she ever learns to control time. And 10 is Issei Hyoudou, Sekiryuutei. This should go without saying, but obviously he'll ascend this list with time. There is no such thing as a Dragon who doesn't improve."

Everyone nodded in approval at the list thus far.

He continues. "9 is you, Siegfried. 8 is Bikou, of Vali Team. 7 is you, Alice. I am 6. Vali Lucifer himself is 5. Lance, you are number 4. The 3rd is Tobio Ikuse, the Grigori's young 'wonder'. He possesses one of the Longinus, Canis Lykaon. Number 2 is Sairaorg Bael. Easily the strongest young Devil. His hand to hand skills are devastating. The big number 1 is Dulio Gesualdo. As a human, he was known as the strongest exorcist, taking on High Class Devils, no problem. But apparently, since the Angels have recently made the Brave Saint system, the Angel version of Evil Pieces, Dulio has been reincarnated as an Angel, only boosting his power even more. Oh and it doesn't hurt to mention that he wields the second strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest."

"After your training you might be 4, Kaii-kun." Tiamat says.

Needless to say Kaii's list was way off.

"What did you learn anyways?" Siegfried asks.

"First off, all my Fallen Angel powers have returned. I've completely mastered my Demonic Lightning. I've also got a good grasp on my Valefor Flames. Let's see what else, I can maintain my new Balance Breaker for 40 minutes."

Tiamat interrupts. "You've become an exceptional swordsman now."

"Yeah, like Kuroka, I can control Space and Time, but it's mainly only space to a minimal degree right now though. It's very difficult."

"...Wow." Alice says.

"Oh and his magic reserves have drastically increased." Tiamat adds.

"I still think you may be weaker than me Kaii-kun." Lance says.

"It would be a bloody battle" Kaii says while chuckling.

"So why is the Sekiryuutei so low?" Alice asks.

"Because he just got his Balance Break. But if my hypothesis is correct, if he were to somehow activate his Juggernaut Drive, he would leap to the top spot."

"Why? I heard Vali's Juggernaut Drive still isn't _that_ much stronger." Siegfried also asks.

"My hypothesis is, since he took the power of Vali, his Juggernaut Drive would unleash the power of Ddraig, but also a portion of Albion's power. Anyways, speaking of Issei, I need to record something and send it to him. I got some bad news information on Diodora Astaroth."

_ 30 Minutes Later_

"Send that to him. I got some spying to do." Kaii says to Siegfried.

Kaii then on top of his usual battle attire, throws on a cape/cloak, that ties around his neck, and covers his whole body, front back and sides. It was just a regular black one. It also had a black hood which he threw on.

"Everyone go back to the Grigori. Tiamat-san, thank you for the training."

With that, he disappears in his magic circle.

'Oh that's right, school's back in session... ah there goes my plan.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

It was early September now and the break was over, and second semester had begun. Everyone was in class, including Kaii. He had greeted everyone, including Issei, and saying congratulations.

"H-Hey! This is urgent!"

Suddenly one of the guys in their class shouts.

"There is a transfer student coming! It's a girl!"

After a pause…

Issei, Kaii, Xenovia, Asia, Kiba and Shinji all glanced at each other and gulped.

Shouts of joy come from the guys. The one who appears is a chestnut-haired girl who has twin tails, and the guys act like that because she's quite a beauty. But for Kaii, rather than being happy, he was so shocked that his eyes are about to pop out of his head. When he looks, Asia is acting the same way as him and Xenovia has shocked eyes and can't believe what she is seeing. Of course they would act this way! If "she" suddenly appears like this, then people who know her would get shocked! The transfer student bows her head down and introduces herself with a big smile. The cross coming down from her neck is shining.

Kiba smiles bitterly, Issei drops his face to the desk as Kaii and Shinji just tilt their heads at their reactions.

"My name is Irina Shidou. Everyone, let's get along!"

* * *

**After Class**

"Come with me for a sec." Kaii grabs her arm, ignoring all the boys talking to her. He fast walks to the other side of the hallway where Asia and Xenovia are.

"Asia-chan, Xenovia!" Irina hugs them harder than humanly possible.

Asia was struggling to breath.

"Xenovia! I'm glad you are doing okay! It might be awkward due to our positions but I'm truly happy!"

"Yes, it has been a while Irina. I'm glad you are doing alright yourself. Is it punishment that the cross you are wearing is giving some minor damage to me…anyways, what brings you here?" Xenovia asks.

"I transferred here by Michael-sama's order. I will give more details after the lectures. I will be in the old-school building, okay?"

She rushes off to her next class, and everyone takes a minute to react to everything.

* * *

**Familiar Forest**

Tiamat was back in Dragon form, sleeping, until she sensed something nearby.

She awoke and turned her attention to a gorgeous young woman, not much older than Kaii. She had blue-ish purple long hair, with a white band separating her hair, framing her hair below the band. She was wearing a kimono with a leopard pattern, which revealed her large breasts. Her eyes were very strange, depending on the angle you looked at them, they looked either blue or purple. Her hair sort of did the same thing.

Tiamat felt a monstrous amount of power coming from the girl. Yet she was human.

"Can I help you?" Tiamat asks.

"Where is Kaii-sama?" She asks.

Tiamat narrows her eyes. 'I don't think Kaii-kun knows this woman, yet she refers to him with 'sama' and she has so much power, it's like staring down an Ultimate Class Devil. She's not as strong as me, but she might outclass Tannin...'

"Who are you anyways?" Tiamat questions.

"My name is Pandora." She replies with a slight monotone voice. She reminded Tiamat of Ophis, but instead of being emotionless, she sensed hatred coming from this girl.

"Oh, well I do not know who this Kaii-sama is."

Pandora's eyes remained half opened, but the ground started shaking. "Do not lie to me Dragon. I know he was here."

Tiamat started to feel nervous. The ground was violently shaking just from hostility of this girls voice.

"I shall ask again." Waves of purple energy started to come out of her. "**Where. Is. Kaii-sama?**"

"Fine fine. I trained him for the last month, but he didn't tell me where he went. I would assume the humans world"

The anger in Pandora instantly disappears. "Thank you."

With that she just walks away.

* * *

**Occult Research Club**

As Irina was being welcomed into the club, even though she's an Angel now, Kaii's nose twitches.

Azazel notices and makes a terrified face. "GET DOWN!"

"Uahhh..." Kaii started to sound like he was gonna sneeze.

The club drops to the floor.

"**ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Kaii releases a massive sneeze, with fire coming out of his nose, blowing up in the room.

"Great balls of fire!" Issei says. "Er, no pun intended."

"Someone who's strong as hell must be talking about me." Kaii says, wiping small flickers of fire off him.

* * *

**A few days later at Kuoh Academy**

Most of the school, including the ORC and Student Council were outside, practicing for the 'three legged' race. Issei and Asia were to be partner, courtesy of Kiryuu tricking him.

Akeno and Xenovia were racing, with Kaii getting the feeling this is some 'competition' for him.

Even Shinji looked dumbfounded. "I will never understand women."

Kaii snickered. "Yeah well the only people who _do_ understand women, are women. And women hate each other. So it must be better off _not_ understanding them. But on a serious note. Why the hell are they fighting over me? What's so special about this?" He looked a bit irritated.

Rias came and gathered the club, and took them behind the school.

"I know who our next opponent is, in a Rating Game." She starts.

"Who?" Issei asks.

"Diodora Astaroth."

Kaii's eyes widen. 'Don't tell me they haven't got the message from me yet?!'

Before he can say something. He freezes in fear.

'W-What is this?!'

Nobody else noticed it.

He turned around like a paranoid mad man, only to notice nothing, before passing out.

"Kaii?!" Rias catches him before he hits the ground.

"What the hell?!" Issei yells.

Asia attempts to heal him, but it does nothing.

Everyone else was worried about him, and getting ready to take him home, but Koneko also froze. Her cat ears and tail instantly appear.

She gets shivers and looks in the direction that Kaii looked at when he fainted. She vaguely saw a young man in the distance.

* * *

**Many Days Later**

Kaii's eyes flutter, and he wakes up with a splitting headache.

'What in Maou just happened?'

He grabs his phone, and realizes it's been _days_.

"Where the hell am I..."

He looks around, and notices he's in the Underworld. It must be some hospital.

The door opens, and a young woman comes in.

Kaii looks and sort of raises and eyebrow. "Um, is there something you need?"

The girl sits down next to him and smiles. "I have finally found you."

**{Why is it that attractive women float your way?! I know having a Dragon Aura is one thing but come on!}** Okuma begins to sob in jealousy.

'I can't lie, she is attractive.'

Okuma's world just flipped upside down. **{My host finally has a crush!} **He sobbed tears of joy now.

Kaii was blushing, very uncharacteristically. 'Shut up Ero-Dragon.'

**{I was worried you might not be, how I do I say this without offending you... heterosexual.}**

'Oh so you have a problem with the others?'

**{No! I'm just saying, for someone with a Dragon inside them, it would be the waste of the century...}**

The girl titled her head.

Kaii had a momentary freak. "Oh! S-Sorry for ignoring you! What is your name again?"

The girl giggles and blushes. "Oh Kaii-sama, there is no need to worry. I am Pandora."

"Do you need something, Pandora?"

"I don't need you. I'm here to help you."

"What do you mean?" Kaii asks with confusion.

"I'm going to say this with the utmost respect... I know where your brother is."

His eyes widen, only for a second. Then they narrow with a hint of hatred.

"How do you know about that?"

"...I know about your whole life."

"Only three people in existence know about that. My father, brother, and myself."

Kaii began to get angry, as his aura leaks out.

"...And that means one of those two sent you." His aura was starting to crack the windows. "Give me a good reason not to kill you."

"...Your mother is the one who told me everything."

"!" He looked shell shocked. "She's dead! Stop fucking around!"

"She is dead. I met her where I came from..."

"Where the hell are you from then?!"

Pandora starts to look down, worried. "You wouldn't believe me. And you'd think I'm a monster."

"Try me."

"Purgatory." She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Purgatory is just a myth I thought..."

"It's real. You know how Heaven is the opposite of the Underworld? Well Purgatory is the opposite of the Dimensional Gap. Where do you think monsters go when they die?"

Kaii's eyes widen again. 'That's right, I never see any Hydra or something in the Underworld after it's been killed...'

"The tale about how time does not flow there is true. Monsters who are sent there, are in stasis for all eternity."

"But you said you're from there, yet I sense you're a human..."

Her eyes start getting teary. "I-I was born there, out of nothing. I remember walking around there for years, seeing monsters frozen in place. I never had to eat food because time wasn't flowing. But I one day found a woman who didn't look too much older than 29. Of course she was a Devil so age meant nothing. But she eventually woke up, and told me everything. She kind of treated me like a daughter for the year I was there. But one day, she had finished telling me everything, and I started floating up into the sky, like a force was pulling me... until I noticed she was fading away."

"She gave her life force to get you out of there..." Kaii started, looking shocked.

"Your mother told me everything, except her name."

"...I don't remember her name. I was very young. I don't even remember what she looks like..."

"You look just like her. Her final words were to find you, and help you. She thought that by now, you'd be getting ready to hunt them down. Your father and brother."

"Well-" Kaii starts to respond, but not before hearing a massive explosion. Followed by hundreds more.

At that moment, Sirzechs appears in Kaii's room, not bothering to ask who Pandora was.

"Kaii-kun are you able to move freely?"

He nods. "I'm fine now, why? What's going on out there?"

"The Khaos Brigade is attacking. The Old-Maou faction in particular."

"Who?" Pandora asks.

"I'll explain on the way." Sirzechs replies. "Issei-kun's Rating Game with Diodora kicked off events."

'Damn! Someone from the Khaos Brigade must have knocked me out right before I was going to warn them in person!' He thought.

"Right now, a portion of the Underworld has been trapped inside the barrier of the Longinus, Dimension Lost. I was going to see if you were coming with me and helping Azazel." Sirzechs continues.

Kaii gets up and writes something in the air with magic and snaps his fingers.

"I just sent an emergency message to my team to bring backup and protect the capital."

As he stood up he looked in the mirror and tilted his head.

He then realized the reason Pandora had been blushing. He was wearing his battle outfit, with the exception of his red undershirt being gone, revealing his upper body under the over-shirt that him and Vali wear.

"Ahem." Clearing his throat. "Let's get going. Pandora, please stay here."

She gets up and shakes her head. "I can fight too you know."

Sirzechs looks confused. "Aren't you a human?"

"When I was in Purgatory, your mother taught me how to fight, and brought out all the magic talent in me." She says with a straight face.

"What?!" Sirzechs was lost now.

Kaii sighs. "I'll explain on the way..."

* * *

**In the battle zone**

Kaii and Pandora had gotten separated from Sirzechs, who had to get their back, when hundreds of High Class Devils ambushed them.

They came to what appeared to be a peaceful area, to see Azazel, Tannin and Ophis all talking.

Kaii and Pandora flew up, only to meet a magic circle appearing, and a man appearing with noble clothes.

"Creuserey Asmodeus?!" Kaii yells.

"Kaii?" Azazel turns around.

Ophis turns her attention to him as well.

"Hello Governor-General of the Fallen Angels." Creuserey says, ignoring Kaii. "I have come to avenge Katerea."

Kaii out of nowhere appears and sends a knee right into Creuserey's jaw, angering him.

"Lowly being! Begone!" He charges a black demonic blast and throws it into Kaii, exploding on impact.

At that moment, a barrier inside the barrier forms around Kaii, Pandora and Creuserey.

"The Dimension Lost boy apparently wants me to fight them..." Creuserey says.

Kaii yawns, and reveals himself from the dust, without even a scratch on him. He had caught the attack with his bare hand.

"So Tiamat made you about as strong as him huh?" Azazel says from outside the barrier.

Pandora, having a rather empty and bored face, "No. He's far stronger than this Devil."

The barrier around the three expanded, to a few miles in radius, making Tannin, Ophis and Azazel back up, and letting them observe. Ophis wasn't paying complete attention however. Her emotionless face completely out did Pandora's.

Kaii was doing stretches on the ground, further irritating Creuserey.

"You can hang back Pandora, this will be over in a flash." Kaii boasted. "Lucky for you Asmodeus. You'll be the first person I test my new powers out on. You should be honored."

Creuserey charged and tried to attack him physically, but his attack phased right through Kaii.

His red eyes were glowing, and he was smirking. They locked eyes for a split second.

"Damn you!" Creuserey stabs Kaii with a black demonic power-charged spear.

However, as it goes through Kaii's body, his body dissolves into a shadow. The air around them also begins acting weird, and cracking in places.

'This is-!' He thought.

The next thing he knew, he was coughing up blood, and Kaii had stabbed him with a Demonic Light Sword, 6 pairs of Fallen Angel wings out.

"I see, Kaii-kun has mastered illusion magic to the extent where he can activate it without any preparation." Azazel states.

Creuserey forms a deranged face, seeing Sirzechs appear outside the barrier.

"I see, I have no choice." He says under his breath.

Ophis sighs and shakes her head in disapproval. "How unfortunate."

'That girl has magic power, if I combine it with that...!' Creuserey thinks.

He then vanishes and appears behind Pandora, cutting her arm, and taking some of her blood, and throwing her to the ground,

Kaii catches her just in time, and looks up to Creuserey, in horror.

Sirzechs and Azazel also widen their eyes.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Azazel yells.

Creuserey pours Pandora's blood into his mouth, and also digests two black snakes, Ophis' snakes.

"You fool..." Kaii says, while healing Pandora's arm.

Creuserey's body begins to explode with power. "**HAHAHA! I AM THE **_**TRUE**_** MAOU! I AM STRONGER THAN THE ORIGINAL ASMODEUS! I **_**AM **_**MAOU!**"

What happened next, Kaii, Azazel and Sirzechs would not forget anytime soon. Kaii had the decency to cover Pandora's eyes.

His body mutated, growing hundreds of feet taller, muscles getting larger than humanly possible. His skin turned black and gray, his hair grew out. He grew fangs, and large red eyes. He stood at about 100 feet tall now. He truly looked like a monster.

Kaii then charged some power, and pushed Pandora, who vanishes and reappears outside the barrier.

"Oh so it looks like I was right, Dimension Lost just puts us in a pocket dimension. For someone with any small amount of spatial awareness, that's a piece of cake to get out of."

"Are you sure you can fight, him or that?" Azazel asks.

Kaii turns around and snickers. "On the contrary, this is what I had hoped would happen. Since I'm fighting a strong opponent, in an environment that I don't need to hold back in... I'm going to rampage."

"Don't tell me he's going to use _that_?" Sirzechs asks, setting the unconscious Pandora on the ground.

Ophis' eyes widen for a split second.

**{Haisuikan Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

Kaii descended in his Drain Drive. Only to put his arms out and begin chanting.

"**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the Evil Dragon who has inherited the wickedness of Satan**

**I frighten the "Infinite", and I envy the "Dream"**

**I shall become the Black Dragon of Domination,**

**And I shall drag you to the abyss of despair!"**

His armor begins to violently erupt in power, changing in form.

**{Breakdown the Beast, activated!}**


	11. Chapter 11

Kaii descended in a modified Scale Mail. It was the same in base form, but there were horns protruding from the helmet, the helmet had actually opened at the mouth, and razor sharp teeth made of metal were there. The rest of the armor had a more wild appearance, with more sharp and pointy edges, and the claws were much longer and sharper.

His wings also had sharper edges to them, and bent downwards, instead of upwards.

Kaii was beginning to get a headache. 'It truly is hard to control...'

He planted his legs on the ground, and got in a position to leap, opting not to use his wings. As soon as he sling-shot to the huge Creuserey, he was met with a strong energy blast to the side.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. 'Where did that come from?'

"I'm going to take this girl back to the HQ, also it sounds like something's happening with Ise." Azazel starts, he whispers something to Sirzechs, who widens his eyes.

Meanwhile Kaii was easily overwhelming the Creuserey who had powered up to a true Ultimate Class Devil.

At that moment, an old man with one eye and a beautiful girl with silver hair and blue eyes in a battle outfit appeared next to Sirzechs.

"Geezer?" Azazel asks with confusion.

"Damn you brat, I said my name is Odin!"

That caught Kaii and Creuserey's attention.

But once again, Kaii was hit by another magic blast, this time was strong enough to send him spiraling to the ground. He slowly got up, with a piece of his armor falling off, at the left shoulder.

He noticed the barrier surrounding him, made by Dimension Lost was gone, or rather, destroyed. A man that looked about to be in his mid to late 20's, was floating above them. He had a buzz-cut hairstyle, and an aloha style t-shirt. He was holding a pair of circular sunglasses, while smirking.

"Indra?!" Azazel exclaims. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The man scoffs. "I came here to help you. And I prefer to be called Śakra."

"Help?" Odin says while narrowing his eye.

Indra smirks wider and points to Kaii. "He's in the Khaos Brigade."

Azazel and Sirzechs looked shocked. Ophis was just observing this gathering of powerful beings.

"Is this true, Kaii-kun?" Sirzechs asks.

He just sighs. "Yeah. I've been doing undercover spying. I am in Vali's team. But you got it all wrong, I'm not actually _with_ them! And you got Vali all wrong too, he isn't supporting them or anything!"

"...How do I know you're not lying?" Sirzechs replies, looking rather disappointed.

"I believe you Kaii, but we'll get in trouble if we don't at least arrest you. We'll just let you out in a few hours." Azazel explains.

Odin nods. "If the public were to find out that a member of the terrorist organization was with the Maou, it could lead to catastrophe."

Kaii narrows his eyes under his helmet. "I am not going to let you arrest me."

"Oh come on Kaii! Now isn't the time to act rebellious!" Azazel yells.

"I did not do anything. I will **NOT **be arrested for something I am not a part of." Kaii was getting ready to go on the defensive.

Before anyone could say anything else, the mutated Creuserey opened his mouth, and unleashed a massive blast of demonic energy, completely engulfing Kaii, who was caught off guard.

Sirzechs sighs. "Fine we won't arrest you."

Kaii jumps out of the crater he was sitting in.

He cracks his neck, comically sighing. "Thanks for waiting jackass."

Azazel whispers something to Sirzechs. They both nod to each other.

"We need to go, Ise-kun may be in trouble." Sirzechs says. The two disappear in a magic circle.

Indra looks bored, and sighs. 'I was hoping for something more interesting than that. Show me what you can do, boy.'

"I leave this... thing to you, don't screw up brat." Odin says to Kaii, before disappearing with the girl behind him.

Ophis was looking away, before noticing a crack in the sky, and narrowing her eyes.

Creuserey roars and throws a punch towards Kaii, and since he was so large, it was like a bus flying towards him. However Kaii yawns and puts up one hand and stops him immediately in his tracks.

The Asmodeus descendant was furious, but finally calmed himself down, and decided to concentrate his power, and shrink to normal size, albeit still looking mutated.

"Yoo hoo?" Kaii teases, giving a 'come on' hand gesture.

"Cut that out!" Creuserey flies towards him, trying to punch him, as Kaii easily flips over him and brings his left foot to his face, then his right foot to his stomach, pushing him back.

However Creuserey catches himself in midair, and retaliates by catching Kaii in a flurry of punches and kicks, so much that it went on for about 30 seconds, until he got bored and flipped over him and knocked him to the ground.

He 'finishes' Kaii off by forming a large ball of demonic power and throwing it at him, exploding.

Kaii sat in the crater, taking his helmet off, revealing not even a scratch. He just grinned, pissing off Creuserey even more.

"Thanks a lot, that was a good warm up." Kaii said. He was doing stretches.

"Nice bravado, I bet you won't talk so tough once I get my hands on you!" Creuserey responds. He vanishes and reappears behind Kaii, kicking him, sending him through the ground.

"What a shame. And I'm not even trying." Creuserey was cracking up.

Out of nowhere, Kaii shows up in his face, and delivers a crippling blow to his head.

**{DRAIN!}**

His wings spread out, and particles begin to enter it, as his power begins spiking.

"I guess I'll end this now. You know, the Old Maou faction is really pathetic. I mean you guys are trash, not only in power, but the way you think. Your actions are unjustified, and honestly make me sick. It makes me so happy that I'll be able to kill one of the leaders."

Creuserey looked so angry, one could confuse him for a deranged killer- oh wait...

He held his hand up and floated above Kaii. He summoned a massive ball of demonic energy, easily the size of himself in that mutated form.

"So you mean to suicide bomb?" Kaii asks while shaking his head.

"You're awful confident for someone so small. But if that's the way you want to play it then fine. I have infused my very life force into this attack! If it so much as touches the ground, you can kiss half the Underworld goodbye! AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" He screams before throwing the attack.

Kaii just stands where he has been this whole time, and looks up to it. He was still grinning. All he did was put up both hands, and completely unleash the massive aura of Breakdown the Beast. Without hesitation, it blasted Creuserey's ultimate attack into the air, detonating it as if it was a water balloon and nothing else.

"Damn you, you stupid lowly piece of tr-" Those were the last words he said. Kaii teleported in front of him and released an energy blast from the palm of one of his gauntlets, instantly killing the Asmodeus descendant.

Indra wickedly smiled. 'Yes, you'll do nicely...' He then vanishes.

Pandora's eyes fluttered and she woke up next to Ophis. The two exchanged 'no emotion' stares for a good minute or two, until Ophis finally won, as Pandora twitched her eye. Ophis declared victory with a sly smile.

Then they turned and realized Kaii was flying over to another part of the Underworld, but something was wrong with him.

"Damn it!" Pandora says before going after him.

* * *

**A nearby forest**

A seriously injured man with damaged light armor and a cape was limping through a forest.

"That damn Dragon! And that damn Vali gave him power! Well mark my words, I will make you pay. I will make _all_ of them pay! If the world rejects me... then I shall reject them..."

Then he heard something that sounded like a jet, and looked in fear as Kaii landed next to him.

Kaii darkly grinned. "Shalba Beelzebub?"

"N-Not another Dragon?! What do you want?!" Shalba asks in fear.

"Your death." Kaii said wickedly smiling. Before Shalba responded, Kaii dug his claws through his heart, and threw him to the ground.

"Trash. Rot in the realm of death." Kaii said with hatred.

Pandora finally caught up to him, but kept a safe distance away.

"Kaii-sama?"

He turned to her, and possibly frightened her. Kaii's face, while not wearing a helmet was now different. He had two horns coming out of his head, the left being smaller than the right one.

"Well done." A mans voice said.

From behind a tree came a young man neither had ever seen.

"It looks like the Demon came out to play." He said with a chuckle. The young man had shaggy long hair, reaching a little past his shoulders. His attire consisted of a dark colored shirt and a light colored cape with a pattern of flame that were torn into stripes on the bottom. He also wore light colored trousers that were tied by straps on his thighs and slightly above his ankles, as well as boots of a dark color. His eyes were pretty narrow on their own, giving him a creepy yet cool presence. His eyes were black in color.

"Demon? You say that like that's different than a Devil." Kaii says.

The young man smiled. "Oh yes. But this is the first time you've awoke. I don't mean to burden you with information. I merely wanted to observe."

"Observe what?" Kaii asks with hostility.

The young man smiles wider. "My future servant."

Pandora narrowed her eyes. 'I don't like this one bit...'

As if accepting that, Kaii continues. "Who are you?"

"Tenma. I'll see you around sometime, partner..." He then vanishes.

Kaii then drops to his knees, getting yet another headache. His horns go away, and his armor disappears, deactivating Breakdown the Beast.

He looks at where Tenma was standing, with no emotion.

'A Demon huh?'

Pandora walks next to him to check up on him.

"Don't tell anyone what you just saw. Ever."

"Huh? Why not?" Pandora asks, while trying to help him up.

"...Just trust me."

* * *

**The Shrine**

Kaii and Pandora arrived at the remains of a shrine, to see Issei rampaging in his Juggernaut Drive.

"It's been a hell of a day..." Kaii says while panting. "It's gonna be a very bad day if I need to fight him however..."

Rias' peerage was all here- except Asia.

"Where is Asia?" Kaii asks everyone.

Xenovia turns to him with a face that looked like it went through hell and back. She had red eyes from crying but also looked scared.

"Don't tell me..."

She nods.

Nobody even bothered to ask who Pandora was.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to calm that knucklehead down!" He says, mustering all the remaining stamina he had.

He takes off without his armor to the rampaging Issei.

"Alright Oppai Dragon, enough is enough!" He yells.

Issei- or whatever beast this was roared loudly in response. Kaii gasped when he realized Issei's fist was already in his gut.

One of the jewels on that gauntlet grew a Dragon arm out of it, and slammed Kaii to the ground with so much force it made a large crater and he coughed up too much blood.

Before he could even attempt to get up, Issei slammed a foot onto Kaii's gut, making him cough up more blood. He was stuck on the ground because of this.

"Uh oh..." Pandora starts. "Y-You guys might want to move... like now."

Rias and her peerage still looked shell shocked.

A large launcher comes out of the chest of Issei's armor, and begins charging a massive amount of power.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

**[TRANSFER!]**

Kaii's eyes widen, as he struggles to get free from Issei's grasp.

He turns towards everyone. "PUT UP A DEFENSIVE BARRIER! NOW!"

Rias and her team were still not really moving. Pandora sighs and puts up one herself for them.

And then it dawned on her. "Wait... you can't survive an attack that strong..."

Kaii smiles. "Let's see if I can defy logic again."

**[LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

A massive wave of energy unleashes from the cannon, and fires point-blank on Kaii, destroying the surrounding area in a flash.

It took at least 4 minutes for the dust to clear.

Pandora was ignoring the arrival of Vali, Bikou, and Arthur. They had brought back Asia from the Dimensional Gap, who everyone believed had been dead.

Issei lifted his foot off the near-dead Kaii who was sitting at the bottom of a crater that had to be at least 10 feet deep.

He was badly injured, burned, bloody and irregularly breathing.

"Kaii-sama!" Pandora attempts to run over there, but Vali grabs her arm.

"You'll get killed. We need something to calm him down. Songs worked in the past with Dragons."

"I think I may have the answer to that!" A familiar girl said that. Irina had landed with what appeared to be a small machine.

"Irina?" Rias asks.

"Don't ask. Just listen!" She turns the machine on and it starts to play something.

[The Song of Oppai Dragon]

Lyrics: Azazel

Composer: Sirzechs Lucifer

Choreography: Serafall Leviathan

THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY.

THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU

THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI

BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST

THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY

IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING

EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

"This is deplorable..." Kaii gets out.

Okuma was crying.

**{That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!}**

"…Uuu….oppai…." Issei starts to say.

"Resume it!" Rias orders.

THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY.

THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU

THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI

BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST

THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY

"Uuu….Oppai….. Grope…grope….. suck…..suck…."

Issei started to groan while holding his head down.

IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING

EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

"….Z-Z-Zoom zoom…..Iyaan….push….." Issei's claws disappear.

"Looks like it will work now." Vali says.

**(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

Vali turns into Balance Breaker immediately, wearing a white armor. He gets closer to Issei while flapping his wings, and shortens his distance in god speed.

**(Divide!)**

"Now Rias!" Akeno says.

Rias runs to Issei, and while doing what could only be seen as something indecent from Kaii's angle, it worked.

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

"…Are Rias Gremory's breasts like a control switch for Issei Hyoudou?" Vali asks that with a serious face.

Bikou was uncontrollably laughing, holding his stomach. "This is too great! All hail the Oppai Dragon and Switch Princess!"

But not long after...

**Break! Break!**

The sky forms a large crack in it, and breaks.

Kaii's eyes widen like never before. Pandora who was next to him, trying to help him also dropped her jaw.

A massive red western Dragon with hundreds of thousands of razor sharp teeth and a large horn above its nose appears.

This Dragon was easily over 100 meters in length.

"The Great Red..." Kaii said.

"You know it?" Pandora asks.

Kaii's eyes narrow. "Not at all. This is my first time seeing it, yet I somehow know all about it..."

After that he gets another headache and flinches.

"Are you alright Kaii-sama?" Pandora asks.

"Do you really have to use sama... just Kaii would be fine..." He starts to lose consciousness.

Pandora smiles as he knocks out. She uses magic to pick up his body and float it over to everyone else.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

Issei and Kaii were in, to put it moderately, in pretty bad shape. Issei for the most part was able to be healed by Asia, but for some reason, not all of Kaii's injuries were able to be healed. Leaving him walking around the house like a mummy. His entire upper body was covered in wrapping. He also had bandages all over his face.

He noticed his hair also reverted back to it's shorter style. Pandora had commented that his hair when shorter, looked like Vali's. For some reason nobody noticed until now.

"Oh my aching everything..." He was walking through the now very large house. It was early and he had no desire to be awake in all this pain.

He went up the elevator, nobody bothering him, and crawled into his huge bed. 'Home sweet home...' He thought before drifting off.

_ 2 Hours later_

Akeno and Xenovia were getting ready for bed, walking into Kaii's room.

'He's adorable when he's sleeping...' Akeno thought.

But at that moment, the two young girls stopped in their tracks, and the air became tense.

They noticed something else in the bed as well.

Finally Pandora popped her head out from under the covers, and turns around to see the two of them, meeting them with a blank stare.

"I-Is she sleeping _on_ Kaii-kun?" Xenovia asks, voice trembling.

Akeno turned her stare to the side of the bed, and notices Pandora's clothes on the floor. Akeno's bangs were covering her eyes at this moment, and she grew a very cold and dark smile, while lightning begins to zap around her.

"She is sleeping on him, while not wearing anything..." Akeno starts.

Kaii was starting to wake up, but feared to open his eyes.

"...What?" Pandora asks with a sly smile.

"How dare you..." Xenovia begins to emit a killing aura.

"He doesn't seem to mind it at all." Pandora who was having fun teasing them says.

"What do you mean?" Akeno looked furious now.

"...He's awake." She says.

Kaii broke out in a storm of sweating. 'Oh no... I won't live to see another night!'

"Oh Kaii-kun~" Akeno says with hostility.

"...Y-Yes my dear Akeno...?" His voice was trembling.

"Is this true that you like Pandora-san sleeping with you?" Akeno asked with a sadistic smile.

Pandora interrupts. "It's most likely because he prefers my body." She was really getting a kick out of this. Kaii was surprised that Pandora had a very small sadistic side to her. It scared him honestly. All the dangerous girls like him.

Akeno took that personally. Xenovia was so angry Kaii could've sworn she was going to summon Durandal and slice Pandora into hundreds of pieces.

"I am really not in the mood for this... because I sort of took a god-level blast point-blank today, cut me some slack will you?" He says.

Xenovia crosses her arms. "Fine. Only for tonight." She leaves the room. Akeno also follows.

'Women...' He thinks to himself.

**{I'm convinced that this girl is the best.}**

'Your input means nothing to me, I hope you've noticed this by now?'

Okuma was not even paying attention. Most likely getting ready to sleep comfortably with the fact that his host is in bed with a beautiful girl who happens to be naked.

"Uh, where is your room anyways?" Kaii asks her.

Pandora tilts her head in confusion and smiles. "I don't have one."

"You don't...? Wait but-" He caught himself realizing where this was going.

She nods with a wide smile. "I shall use your room from now on!" She hugs him, completely ignoring all his wounds.

"Ouch!"

She sheepishly smiles. "Sorry about that..."

"But that doesn't explain why you aren't wearing anything."

She went into a thought it seemed for a second. "Well Rias-san said I would win you over in an instant if I did this."

'Damn you Rias Gremory! You do know me after all.' He thought with a sweatdrop.

"Well no matter..." He starts to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Tenma walked into a massive castle, bigger than even the Gremory Castle, which was almost the size of a town. He walked into an old room, with stone walls, looking like it was from the dark ages.

There were about 13 other people there, covered in the shadows. One stood up.

Tenma smiled. "I met him, er- you..."

A familiar face walks out of the shadow with a familiar voice, wearing a white battle outfit with a blue undershirt.

"Fufufu. I can't wait to meet me, or is it him?" The very familiar voice asks.

"Don't get so hasty. Our time is not here yet. But when it is..." Tenma says.

The people in the shadow snicker. A few of them were women.

"The rise of the Demons will begin."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh screw you!"

"You're just angry because he likes me more than you!"

Akeno and Pandora were arguing at max volume.

You see, ever since Pandora has started to live with them, every night she always is in bed with Kaii first. And according to Akeno, has taken her 'number 1' ranking which has been less than pleasant to her.

However, Kaii also has had a slightly hostile relationship going on. Shinji tried to flirt with Pandora, ironically enough, she gave him the cold shoulder. She gave basically every male besides Kaii no attention at all. But that sparked Kaii's jealousy into full throttle, as Shinji was desperately trying to get at least some emotion from her. He had always been popular with the ladies; but Pandora leveled his ego down.

Issei, Rias and Kaii just sat in the living room, watching in silence as Akeno and Pandora went back and forward with insults.

"-WHAT?!" Azazel screamed from one room over.

"Was that Azazel-sensei?" Issei asks.

Everybody quieted down to listen.

"SOMEONE IS ATTACKING THE GRIGORI? WELL WHO IS IT?!"

* * *

**The Grigori, 5 minutes earlier**

A Fallen Angel with 4 wings was sitting on the roof of the massive Grigori HQ, relaxing.

"Sir, someone appears to be heading our way." Another Fallen Angel reports.

"Hmm? Well let's be cautious, send out the interceptor teams and meet in the front."

About 2 minutes later, around 80 Fallen Angels floated in the air above the Grigori, and the 4-winged one was in the front.

A young man came into view, but right before they could see who it was, where he was standing exploded in a blast of energy.

That explosion became a wave of energy and hit one Fallen Angel, engulfing it and not leaving any remains.

The attack was powerful enough to blow away some of them, and kept speeding into a nearby forest, decimating it upon impact.

"This power... I've never felt anything like it..." One Fallen Angel says.

"This feels like a Devils, but it's different..." The one with 4 wings says.

A large flash of light appears, and finally dies down, revealing a young man with black hair standing about 100 feet away from them in the air. He had no wings, he was simply floating. It was Tenma.

"No way..." The one with 4 wings starts.

Tenma smiled bitterly. "My servants should be lucky I volunteered to come and dirty myself with these pathetic beings."

"...That person is..." The Fallen Angel continues.

"Who?!" Another one asks.

"Change of plans! BRING HIM DOWN FOR GOOD!" The 4-winged one orders.

A black aura surrounds Tenma. Upon the Fallen Angel's orders, hundreds more Fallen Angels appear, some with as many as 6 wings forming light weapons to attack.

They all threw what had to be more than 10,000 light weapons at the same time at him. They race towards him with god-like speed.

BOOOOOOM

The leader snickered, but that face quickly turned to shock and disbelief.

Tenma had not moved a muscle, a circular black barrier was around him, completely fine.

He moved his right hand outwards, and the barrier expands, around all the Fallen Angels. It then recedes again, but this time, it made barriers around about 100 of them.

"A targeted territory?!" One exclaims.

"I can't move at all!" Another screams.

The leader gritted his teeth. "Evacuate!"

Tenma gave no chance, he swung his left arm inwards, and hundreds of thousands of strange colored energy bullets appeared.

They all race towards the immobile Fallen Angels, killing them easily. He had picked off a few hundred of them with just the swing of his arm.

"It's an emergency! Send reinforcements, and contact the Governor-General!" The leader said into a communication device on his ear.

Tenma smiled coldly. "You filthy things truly disgust me. Begone, and rejoice in being killed by Tenma, the King of Demons." He swings his hand, and a thin wave of black aura releases from his body, leveling the Fallen Angels from about 2000 to 80 instantly. His attacks killed on impact.

"T-That's impossible? His magic kills people; literally?!" One who evaded the last attack screams.

"That isn't magic... what is this guy?!" Another yells.

In the purple sky of the Underworld, a lightning strike is heard.

Tenma smiles again. "Looks like he's finally here." He puts his palm out and finishes off the rest of the Fallen Angels in another wave attack, leaving only 1; the leader.

Another lightning strike is heard, and it hits the ground near Tenma.

A middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body emerges from the lightning.

"Baraqiel." Tenma says, still smiling, while crossing his arms.

Baraqiel looks around, and adopts a shocked face, seeing how this young man single-handed took out thousands of Fallen Angels in a matter of minutes without doing so much as physically attacking.

"What is it you want?" He asks.

"To deliver a message, from me to you. I will only say this once, if I need to again, I shall hunt down every last Fallen Angel in existence and torture them to death personally."

Baraqiel and the leader got a chill in their spine from that. 'I don't know why but I feel as if he really _will_ do it...' Baraqiel thinks.

"You will not hurt Kaii Valefor. Or in reality that isn't his last name. But that's a secret now isn't it?"

Baraqiel looked suspicious. "I wouldn't in the first place, and what's all this business with the old-Great Flame family?"

Tenma turns around and begins to walk away. "Because I have recently made a discovery, one that I have been waiting for, for a very long time. If you so much as scratch him I will have your head, and your daughters. Also, if he happens to die, your fault or not..." He turns around with a smile that scared them to the bone.

"...I will massacre all Three Factions, and keep the leaders as playthings. Gabriel and Serafall, well you see where I'm going. Actually no, they aren't worthy to even be in the same room as me." He says with hate in his voice. "However, I would find it laughable if a lower being manages to be the one to kill him. And I pity whatever strong being that would kill him."

The two Fallen Angels didn't follow. "Why would you pity them?" Baraqiel asks with suspicion.

Tenma disappears, but not before leaving them with a few words. "I dare you to find out."

* * *

**The Castle of Demons**

Tenma reappears in a royal looking room, and goes to sit on his throne, leaning to one side, looking happy.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." He says, the smile not wavering on his face.

"Sorry for bothering you Tenma-sama, but why did you bother to do what you did?" A girl walks in, looking about 19, with long dark blue hair, and light blue eyes. Strangely enough she _looked_ human.

Tenma's eyes were half open. "As much as it disgusts me to the bone to even be in the same area as those creatures, I have set many things into motion with that."

"Will it help our Lord?" She asks.

"Of course." He clears his throat. "How is project Sin going?

"Just as you planned. The Devil is following the plan to a tee."

Tenma smirks. "Fantastic."

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

Issei, Rias and Akeno rush into the room Azazel was in.

Kaii was going to until Pandora grabbed his hand and pushed him back onto the couch.

All he could do was gulp.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Issei asks, Azazel just now closing the communication line.

He turned to Issei with a thinking face. "Someone attacked the Grigori, only to leave shortly after."

"That makes no sense..." Rias says.

'I can't let them know what really happened.' Azazel thinks.

Back in the living room...

Pandora stared at Kaii for about 30 seconds, her face gradually getting redder.

'Great Maou, Rias truly has made her more aggressive...' He thought, twitching.

A pink magic circle appears a few feet away from him, and he starts freaking out when Pandora sits on his lap.

"H-H-H-H-Hisui!" He stuttered.

A girl around his age, with a curvacious body appears. She has green eyes and pink hair, reaching down to the middle of her back, is quite wavy, and is accompanied by a dark brown head piece with earmuffs. Her outfit consists of a red dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her breasts with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.

She had her eyes half opened and crossed her arms.

"Oh so this is what you've been doing..." She starts.

"N-No! You got it all wrong!" He says, calming himself down.

"So this is nothing huh?" She asks not buying it.

Kaii straightens his face, and gets Pandora off him.

"...That's rather here nor there..."

Hisui smirks. "Whatever you say, _Kaii-sama_~" She says, emphasizing and teasing.

"Oh yeah I love you too." He retorts with obvious sarcasm.

That slightly ticked her off, so she snapped her fingers and a shovel appeared out of nowhere and fell flat onto Kaii's head.

_DONG_

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?!" He screams, rubbing his head.

'What was that thing she just did?' Pandora thought.

"For being sarcastic." She says, turning away and crossing her arms.

The two then proceeded to get in more arguments, and it basically went that way for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Asgard**

A handsome man with black hair that was brushed back, not much older than Sirzechs stood on a bridge in the middle of a large kingdom. He was wearing robes similar to Odin, except his was colored green, black and gold. He had mischievous eyes. His name is Loki, the God from Norse Mythology. And in reality, he was one of the stronger beings in the world, being a God and all.

He was waiting for someone to appear, and someone finally did after about 5 minutes. It was a young boy wearing Vali and Kaii's battle outfit, but with white pants, white boots, and a white over-jacket. His shirt was also blue under the jacket, in contrast to Kaii's black and red color scheme.

In fact, his face was the EXACT same as Kaii's except his hair was white-silver, and was long, brushing over to the left side, and his eyes were also a bright blue, also in contrast to Kaii's black hair and red eyes. His expression was that of a wild grin.

"Everything is ready." He said, maintaining a grin.

"I'm quite surprised to think you would help me. Although it's quite refreshing to meet one of your kind. Here in Asgard, your kind is scarce." Loki says.

The Kaii look-alike just stays silent for a moment, losing his grin. "Yeah, well I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

"Presuming all goes to plan, step 1 should be avoidable." Loki says, with a thoughtful face.

"It doesn't matter if it does or doesn't, the end result will all be the same."

"What was your name again?" Loki asks.

The boy turns around and smirks. "Chaos. Good luck, _I_ won't be easy to overcome" With that, he disappears into thin air.

"What a mysterious boy he is." Loki chuckles. "I like him. I hope I like the other him just as much."

He looks up at the sun in the massive kingdom. "This world just isn't big enough..."

A man who appeared to be his servant appears next to him.

"Thor is currently helping to strengthen the relations between Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. He won't make it in time, if he even were to find out." The man says.

Loki laughs. "It is time Sköll! Ragnarok begins now!"

As he continues laughing, the man turns into a large wolf, before howling loudly into the sky.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

Kaii, Hisui, Shinji, Pandora, Azazel, Irina and the ORC all sat in the living room, discussing the attack on the Grigori earlier today.

"...And that's what happened." Azazel finishes.

"...An attack from someone covered in light...?" Shinji asks awkwardly.

"That's a bit hard to believe." Kiba points out.

Azazel shrugs. "It's not like I was there. For all I know that guard could've been higher than the sky."

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

Pandora's nose started to twitch. After the incident with Kaii, this became a scary event for anyone who sneezed.

"Uaaah~"

"HIT THE DECK!" Shinji roars.

"AAAAH~"

Everybody drops to the floor as Azazel makes a barrier around Pandora.

"Choo."

Everybody facepalmed.

Azazel lifts the barrier. "Well that's a relief-"

The particles that came from the sneeze exploded, sending Azazel flying into another room.

Everyone uncontrollably laughed at his misery.

He slowly gets up. "I think I should start teaching her how to use her magic..."

**Later that night**

* * *

It was storming out, for the first time in a long time.

The problem here is that Pandora was from Purgatory. And well even though she's like almost 18, she had never technically experienced one before...

Thus she was hiding under the covers like a scared little girl, literally.

'I really should have seen this coming...' Kaii thought. He couldn't sleep because she couldn't sleep. Since she hogged him more than Akeno, if she was awake it was impossible for him to sleep.

"Oi don't worry." He says, patting her head under the covers.

And after about an hour she finally drifted off.

'Maybe Rias is tight.' He thought

The night before last, Rias and Kaii had a nice long talk where she made sure to clarify how Pandora felt about him. It was her suggestion to ask her out on a date. For that matter, Rias had acted like an older sister to him recently.

And let's not forget that she was still pissed at Akeno for that short time where she attempted to steal Issei from her. So this was "payback" to her so she in secret became Pandora's mentor on many things, but emphasizing romance.

* * *

**Even later that night**

**{Let's try it again.}**

'Alright!' Kaii thought with a determined face.

You see, Kaii was practicing how to ask a girl on a date. Even though it would be as easy as taking candy from a baby considering how Pandora is from Purgatory and has been around for barely a month...

He was in the training room, until the door behind him opened.

"Would you go out on a date with me?" He accidentally slips, while turning to face who entered the room.

**{KAHAHAHA! THIS IS GOLDEN!}**

The person who walked into the room was none other than Akeno.

'Oh for the love of Maou...' He thinks, looking shocked.

"Ara I thought you'd never ask!" She says before embracing him.

'Well shit...'

**{You better keep this a secret... hehe.}**

'Why do you say that?'

**{The Gremory girl will either roast you alive, or the girl from Purgatory will cry and blow up the city.}**

"Then our date will be on our next day off. Ufufu, my first date with Kaii-kun." She says cheerfully.

* * *

**The next day at school**

It was lunch, and as usual, Issei, Shinji, Kaii, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Pandora and Kiryuu ate together.

Pandora looked at her outfit, the Kuoh Academy outfit that was mandatory.

"I don't like this outfit at all." She says bluntly.

"Oh so you like that kimono more?" Xenovia asks.

Issei and Shinji contained a nosebleed, remembering the first time they saw her in her usual kimono with stockings.

Kaii quietly turned around and sent them a killing glare, which snapped them back to reality.

Matsuda and Motohama were also here, but they didn't even dare to look at her. They were truly frightened by Kaii.

"If I remember correctly, it's almost the school trip. We need to decide on our group." Motohama says.

"Field trip?" Shinji asks.

"Oh yeah, the school trip is coming up. We, the second years, are going to Kyoto. Lately, so many things have happened that I forgot about it. Around then our uniform will change into that of a winter uniform. Though the heat of summer is still present." Issei explains.

'Kyoto... why does that sound familiar?' Kaii thought.

"Hmm, do we make a group with 3 or 4 people?" Issei asks.

"Oh yeah. Apparently the place where we will sleep in is for 3 or 4 people. Well we have to make a group with the three of us. We are hated by the others after all." Matsuda replies.

After summer holidays, a few people's opinions changed on Issei, most likely because he actually looked fit now... but the 3 still were hated. Shinji maintained a popularity with the women, not quite as much as Kiba but close. He had no interest in hooking up with regular humans though. Kaii was in the middle of popularity, not really caring, just doing work, average grades and hanging with his friends. Him and Shinji didn't actually _need_ to attend school, as they were already at a college level because of the Grigori's advanced courses. But they blended in better this way.

"Unless you wanna join our group. It's a paradise because it consists of four Bishoujo's you know?" Kiryuu speaks up.

"I thought it was a trio..." Motohama says, mocking her, only to be smacked upside the head.

"Ise-san, please join our group." Asia says.

Issei caved in and said yes.

"Looks like the other group is gonna have to be you 5." Kiryuu says, pointing to Kaii, Shinji, Pandora, Matsuda and Motohama.

"I don't see these groups working out very well..." Xenovia says.

"Well we can just use these groups for rooms, and travel together." Kiryuu replies.

"We're gonna go to the Tenryuu-ji" Kaii whispers.

"What's that?" Issei whispers back.

"The Heavenly Dragon temple."

"Alright."

* * *

**After School**

The sun was setting, and the sky was getting dark. The ORC and Irina were headed to what appeared to be a stray Devil. Kaii, Shinji and Pandora just stayed home.

'Don't you think it's about time you head home?' Kaii impatiently thought. Shinji does not live there so he usually stayed until it was dark and headed home.

Kaii concentrated for a moment and then narrowed his eyes.

The two noticed.

"What's up?" Shinji asks.

"That's not a stray Devil they're after..."

"Well what could it be then?"

"The Hero Faction." Kaii says.

Shinji slumps in the chair he's sitting in. "Yeesh, what a troublesome group of guys."

* * *

**Abandoned Factory**

Issei and the rest of the club are getting ready to combat the three guys in front of them. They all looked foreign. One was wearing sunglasses, another was wearing a Chinese-native outfit. The last and main one was wearing a large black coat, and formed these shadow-like beings that took the forms of humans. There were over 100 of them.

"You guys really suck at doing this." A familiar voice says.

Everyone turns to the side, only for the ORC to be nothing short of shocked.

There stood Kaii, with white-silverish hair and a white and blue outfit. Along with his hair brushed to the opposite side and blue eyes.

"Kaii-kun?!" Kiba asks.

"Not quite." He says, jumping to the ground. "The name's Chaos."

"_What_ are you?!" Rias also asks.

Chaos decides to ignore her completely. He then turns to the three members of the Hero Faction. "I would've hoped you'd done them in by now."

Issei this whole time had been secretly counting down to his Balance Breaker.

**[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

The man in the black coat lifts his hand and a white flame appears in it.

"I'll let you handle them. If you survive, well you survive! Hahaha!" Chaos says with a really sarcastic voice.

"Another Sacred Gear possessor..." Kiba says in response to the white flames.

And so a battle erupted between the three Hero Faction members and the ORC, with Rias' team winning.

"Useless bunch of humans. Every last one of them." Chaos says.

"Buchou, this is bad." Kiba starts. "I may not be the smartest man in the world, but I have a very bad feeling about this guy."

Chaos smirks. "I really should get going. I wouldn't want to kill you all too early."

Issei heard enough and raced towards him in his Scale Mail.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

"Hmph." Chaos puts his palm forward and let Issei get right in front of him.

_**DOOOOOOOOOON**_

A massive explosion came at their contact and Issei is sent flying into a metal wall, and falling on the ground as his Scale Mail cracks and breaks like it was glass.

Chaos stood there, completely unharmed, and still smirking.

"Kuahaha! You're all so _weak_! It's pathetic!"

Issei struggles to get up. "Let me guess, now is where you mock me about being the 'weakest Sekiryuutei in history'. Or 'it shouldn't have chose me'."

Chaos gets a look of disgust on his face. "Me? Yuck never."

Everyone looks confused.

"Why in the world would I be jealous of a _Dragon_? I'm not jealous of Angels or Devils either. You're all just fodder for the big guns."

"Big guns?" Kiba asks.

He grins. "Gods and Demons."

"...Demon?" Koneko asks.

"Don't you mean Devil? It is a common misconception." Rias points out.

Chaos continues to grin. "Oh so you don't know yet. Whoops, almost let the big secret spill!~"

"You're almost as annoying as that Freed piece of shit..." Issei says, panting.

Chaos sends them one final grin as a large magic circle summons itself next to him. "I hope you'll _forget this ever happened_."

'That sign!' Rias thought looking at the circle. It was green and black, with very different scriptures on it than the Devil's circles.

Then they noticed one of the three guys from the Hero Faction was gone. The guy who was in the black coat and had a strange Sacred Gear had flat out vanished, most likely when Chaos stopped Issei's attack.

"That's so weird, the guy I just beat is gone!" Issei says. Whatever Chaos just did, it erased their memory of them fighting.

"It's obvious they're using us to obtain Balance Break for their respective Sacred Gears, and throwing away the rest." Rias says.

"That would explain why they keep popping up all over town..." Irina adds.

"Well no matter at least for now, let's head back." Kiba speaks up.

* * *

**The next day**

Kaii walked down the road wearing a black zip-up hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, black jeans and black &amp; white colored shoes.

'If someone finds out about this date... well I'm screwed.'

**{Hmm...}**

'What is it?'

**{I have a bad feeling. You personally have never been in too bad a situation before, but I feel anxious like the time you met that person with the Longinus that froze your leg.}**

'Back when the Khaos Brigade attacked the meeting...'

Kaii waited for about 2 minutes until Akeno showed up in a one piece.

"Akeno?"

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait?"

"Nah."

She had her hair completely down, and was actually wearing something besides her Kuoh Academy uniform.

"I… I feel shy if you look at me like that. …Do I look weird today?"

"Oh, uh no haha. You look very cute."

Akeno was completely out of personality, she was looking embarassed.

"Today you are my boyfriend... may I call you just Kaii?"

Akeno gave Kaii the shy eyes treatment.

"P-Please do."

Kaii turned around, feeling a killing intent like never before.

'Did I just see... red?'

When he looked carefully, he saw a crimson-haired person who is wearing a hat and sunglasses and was looking their way from behind the telephone pole. Oh and also the girl with unmissable purple and blue colored hair who is wearing glasses with teary eyes.

Let's not forget the guy wearing a paper bag over his head, sitting on a bench behind the two, waving towards him.

'Shinji you son of a bitch...'

"Ara ara. For checking on whether we are having an affair, they sure have too many people to check up on us."

Akeno teases by getting closer to Kaii and holding his arm.

_CRACK!_

Kaii heard a dull sound, and slowly turns around, Rias looked displeased, and Pandora who was tearing up still cracked a telephone pole with her bare hands.

"S-Shall we go then?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Later that day**

Kaii and Akeno's date was proceeding nicely, and she was actually acting like a girl her age.

Kaii could tell by the way she was holding his hand, her "s mode" had vanished into thin air and she was "depending" on him.

'I guess this is the side she'll only show her boyfriend...' He thinks.

Kaii once again felt a massive amount of killing intent from behind him.

**{The Purgatory girl is going to either murder you tonight or have her way with you...}**

'Don't remind me... that's if Rias doesn't get to me first and puts a gaping hole through me...' He depressingly thought.

"Let's shake off Rias and the others!"

Before Kaii could react, she grabbed his hand and they ran.

Rias, Pandora and Shinji tried to follow, but Kaii and Akeno shook them.

Then Kaii realized they were standing in front of a motel... one specifically designed for lovers.

"W-We better leave before they misunderstand-" He starts.

Akeno had a red face and timid voice. "….I'm okay with it."

"Uh-" Kaii lost all ability to form sentences.

Normally Okuma would be cracking up, but he's been in a very tense mood for the last few days.

"Geez, trying to make love to a woman at noon. You sure know what to do Kokuryuukou-brat."

Okuma really sounded shocked at that name.

**{Black Dragon Emperor...}**

An old man, Odin in particular says. There was a well built man with him, and...

'This is bad... all these beautiful girls is causing an unhealthy stimulation for someone my age.' Kaii thought. 'Nonononono don't think like that while on a date, that would make me a worse person than I already am! Damn you Okuma! Ever since you awoke, my lust went through the roof!'

The girl had a body that almost rivaled Rias. She had silky long silver hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Hohoho, it's been awhile. It is I. I came here from the far North."

"Odin the geezer!"

"Hohoho."

"So what'cha doing here?"

The woman butted in. "Odin-sama! I would be troubled if you wander in a p-place like this! You are a G-God so please act proper!"

"Let me, Rossweisse. You are a Valkyrie who has to take care of Heroes, so you need to learn about these kind of places."

"I am a Valkyrie who has no appeal after all. You two also shouldn't come here during noon. You two are high school students correct? Go home and study."

Kaii took that like an arrow through the heart. He absolutely hated it when someone "assumed" he was as smart as just a normal highschooler.

The man with a good build walked out from behind and shocked Akeno and Kaii.

"Y-You're here?!" Kaii asked, with his jaw dropped.

Akeno looked at him with disgust.

"_Father_" She obviously tossed any honorific out the window.

Baraqiel turned to look at Kaii with an angry face for a moment, still not getting to 'chat' with him about attacking the ORC a few months ago.

But then he remembered the words that frightened him from Tenma.

_'If you hurt him, you and your daughters heads will be rolling by my feet.'_

"I'm here as Odin-dono's escort." He said.

"Oh? For what?"

"Azazel-brat invited me to your guys' place to discuss this, so let's head there first." Odin says.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

At the exact time of Odin meeting Kaii and Akeno, Pandora had gone home and taken a nap. She was dreaming...

_Azazel had a desperate look on his face, and Odin as well._

_Vali was laying on the ground, unable to move, along with Issei. Pandora was unable to move from this dream, seeing it in first person._

_A man unknown to her floated above them, and cast a spell where Kaii appeared and started to float up to him._

"_NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Azazel yelled._

"_THINK ABOUT WHAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU DO THIS!" Odin desperately screams._

_The man laughed madly. "He didn't meet my expectations, therefore he is trash and shall be dealt with like trash..."_

_Kaii started gasping for air as his breathing stopped._

_The man summons a spear and drives it right through Kaii's heart, making everyone look in horror, as his body goes limp after about 10 seconds._

Pandora snaps back awake, terribly shaking and crying.

'W-What was that?!'

Asia knocks and comes in seeing Pandora in this state.

"Pandora-san! What happened?" She says, running to her.

"I-I don't know..."

"Tell me what happened in detail..."


	13. Chapter 13

And so everyone aside from Asia and Pandora gathered in the VIP room on one of the upper levels of Issei's mansion.

Rias sent a killing glare towards Kaii. She was basically silently screaming 'how could you ask Akeno on a date and not Pandora'. Kaii was quite frightened by Rias' expression.

"You don't have to worry about me. But, it seriously is huge~. That one is also huge~." Odin says looking at Rias and Akeno's breasts.

"Mou! Odin-sama, you can't look at them with such a perverted gaze! She is the sister of the Maou Lucifer-sama!" Rossweisse scolds, hitting him upside the head with a fan.

"Geez, you are so hard headed. Sirzechs's sister is famous for being a beauty with a glamorous body, so it can't be helped if I end up wanting to stare at her breasts. Oh, this one here is my escort Valkyrie. Her name is-"

"My name is Rossweisse. I will be under your care during our stay in Japan. Nice to meet you all."

'She really is pretty, more so without that armor on.'

**{I'm not against having her in your harem.}**

'You call it one so nonchalantly... can't there be another word for all this?'

**{No...}**

Okuma like Issei was fond towards having a harem, so lying to Kaii like this is natural for him.

"She is a virgin girl where her 'Years she didn't have a boyfriend equals her age'." Odin says with a lecherous face.

Rossweisse panics. "T-T-That has nothing to do with this! I didn't choose to not to have a boyfriennnnd! I didn't choose to still be a virginnnnn! Sob!"

At that moment, Kaii and Issei felt for her. Especially Issei, it was like seeing the less perverted-female version of him.

**'Oh we know the pain...' **The two thought.

**{I see a gap in her personality... being beautiful but never being in a relationship...}**

'That can only mean one thing...' Kaii starts to think.

"Well, the business world of battle maidens is also having a hard time. Even if there are those with looks, they are mostly those who are not outstanding. Lately the number of heroes have decreased, and the Valkyrie squad has been minimized because of the lack of funds, so even this one was at the corner of the room until before she became my escort." Odin says.

"During the time when Geezer will be staying in Japan, it's decided that we will be your guard. Baraqiel is a back up support member from the fallen-angels side. I also have been busy lately, so I only have limited times I can stay here. During then, Baraqiel would be looking after all of you in my place." Azazel explains.

"I look forward to working with you all." Is all Baraqiel says.

"Geezer, don't you think you came a bit early to visit here? The date of your arrival should have been few days ahead. The reason for your visit this time is so you can talk with the Japanese Gods right? Michael and Sirzechs would be the middleman and I would be sitting with you in the meeting…..right?" Azazel asks.

"That's about it. And in our country there is a bit of trouble…. Actually there is a troublesome lad who is against my ways. I thought I should move things faster before he does something. That's why I want to discuss several things with the Japanese Gods. Until now, we were basically unsociable to each other and we didn't have any connections." Odin answers, stroking his beard.

"When you mean trouble, do you mean that you have the Vanir after your head? I beg you so don't start the 'Ragnarok' by yourselves, Geezer."

"I don't care about the Vanir….. Well, there is no point discussing it. By the way Azazel-boy. It seems like the Khaos Brigade are increasing the number of those who can use Balance-Breaker. Scary it is. But I heard that those are a rare phenomenon?"

"Yeah, they are rare. But there is some idiot who used the quickest, yet the most scary and easiest way by force to make the rare phenomenon happen. That is something that one who is knowledgeable about Sacred Gear would at least think of once, but it is something no one could do because you would be criticized by each faction. It's definite that you would be heavily criticized whether you succeed or not."

"What method?" Issei asks.

"Rias' report is basically correct. The plan in which you will eventually succeed when you do it a lot. First you gather humans who possess a Sacred Gear by force. It's basically abduction. Then brainwash them. Next you send the Sacred Gear possessors to the place which has strong foes gathered….the crucial places where superior beings reside in. You continue that until you have someone who reaches Balance Breaker. When they reached it, you summon them by force through a magic circle."

'So that shadow user really did obtain it...' Issei thinks.

"These are things no faction can do even if they thought about it. If I, who has an alliance with the Angels and Devils confronts them and do the same things at crucial locations, then that will signal the start of a war. So no one wished for that. But they were able to do it because they are terrorists." Azazel continues.

"This Hero Faction is quite the nuisance. But they're all humans so it shouldn't be too much of a sweat." Kaii says.

"Eh, let's just leave things be for now." Azazel responds. "So geezer, is there anywhere in town you wanna check out?"

Odin grows a lecherous smile and twirls his fingers. "I sure want to go to the Oppai-pub!"

"Haha, you sure have good taste, Chief God-dono! Hell yeah, let's go there right now then! Young girls from my organization opened up a shop in this town for the VIP's recently. I will invite you there then!"

Shinji and Kaii looked very awkwardly at that. "He's talking about most of the girls that we grew up with..." Kaii whispers to Shinji.

Shinji decided to not respond and just bitterly smile at Azazel.

"Uhohoho! To be expected from Azazel-boy! You sure know your things! Prepare me a big breasted one right away! I'm going to grope many of them!"

"Follow my lead shitty-geezer! Welcome to Japan! Do you want to untie their kimono sash? That is something you must do at least once when you come to Japan! I will show you the Japanese-style!"

Kaii started to steam. Azazel had taught him and had him practice it on Pandora...

Shinji grinned, and started to say something, but not before Kaii tackled him.

"I can't wait for it~ I can't wait for it indeed~!" Odin and Azazel were super heated and left the room.

"Odin-sama! I..I'm also going!" Rossweisse tries to follow them.

"You stay here. It won't be a problem if Azazel is with me. You can stay put in this house."

"No! I'm going!"

They argued, even though she left with them.

"...Does she realize where they're even going?" Kiba asks.

Rias was holding a hand to her forehead, shaking her head.

"This is my life. Why do I have to have you comment about this?"

"I heard rumors. That he is a shameless dragon that fights eating woman's b-breasts as his energy source. And he has another name called Chichiryuutei as well."

Kaii and Issei were heading upstairs to hear that.

Kaii was desperately holding a laugh, while Okuma was laughing so hard he sounded like he was gasping for air.

**[…..Uuu. Partner, give me a break~. How much more do you have to torture me…..]**

**{I-I CAN'T BREATH! OH HELP ME SOMEONE! THIS IS TOO MUCH!}**

**[….Uooooon! Uoooooon!]**

Ddraig was crying.

And so began the reign of Okuma being more famous than Ddraig...

* * *

**The few days later**

Odin, Azazel, Rossweisse, Pandora and the ORC minus a few members were riding in a wagon in mid-air around another factions' territory.

Kaii, Shinji, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba and Baraqiel were outside as guards.

_KAKUN!_

_HIHEEEEEEEEEEN!_

Suddenly the wagon stops.

"What happened!? Don't tell me it's a terrorist!?"

"I don't know! Though when things like this happen it's never anything good!"

Rossweisse and Azazel go on high-alert.

"Of all the damn things..." Kaii's voice was heard as everyone gets out of the wagon.

Above the wagon floated a man only known to Kaii, Shinji, Baraqiel, Azazel, Odin and Rossweisse.

Pandora's eyes widen.

Asia notices and gets nervous. "P-Pandora-san? I-Is that the one?"

She just nods realizing her dream coming true.

"Nice to meet you everyone! I am the Evil-God of Northern Europe! Loki!"

"I thought you'd be taller." Kaii retorts with sarcasm.

Loki chuckles. 'Oh I already like him!'

"G-God?" Issei asks.

"If it isn't Loki-dono. To meet you in a place like this. Do you have some business with us? On this wagon is the chief-God of Northern Europe Odin-dono. Your action is something done while knowing that, no?" Azazel questions.

"Nothing much. Our chief-God left our organization to get in touch with other factions, and that is very painful to endure."

Shinji scoffs at that remark.

"You are quite arrogant to say that up front, Loki." Azazel's tone had completely shifted to anger.

"Fuhahahaha, if this isn't the Governor-dono of the fallen-angels! Normally I wouldn't want to meet you or the devils, but it can't be helped. –Along with Odin and the others, you shall receive my punishment." Loki laughs with enjoyment.

"So it's okay for you to get in touch with other factions? That's contradictory."

"It's okay if it is to destroy other factions. I don't agree about having peace. It is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

"…..There's no point saying that to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God from the Bible." Azazel responds, scratching his head.

Loki grins. "Oh don't you worry about that. _That's in due time_..." He said that under his breath so no one clearly heard him.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?" Kaii asks. "You might need to speak up all high and mighty God."

Ignoring his response, "It is a problem for the chief-God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Far East. Then we won't be able to have the day of "Ragnarok". –What is it you wish to obtain by trading for the information regarding Yggdrasil?"

"I will ask you one thing! Are your actions connected with the Khaos Brigade? Wait, if I remember, you weren't an Evil God-sama who would answer honestly." Azazel pointed his finger at him.

"I feel sickened that you would mix my opinions with those foolish terrorists. –I came here of my own will. And Ophis has nothing to do with this."

"…So you are not from the Khaos Brigade. But this is also a problem in its own way. I understand, geezer. So this is the problem that the North faction carries, huh."

Odin got out of the wagon and activated a spell and threw his white magic circle on the ground, as the ground glowed in response.

"Tch! You need to use that to defeat me? You are a shame to all Gods!" Loki yells.

"What's he rambling on about now?" Shinji asks.

Azazel grins. "This is a spell that takes away nearly 50% of the power of a God from a faction. In this case it's Norse. Loki would normally be leaps and bounds ahead of us, and therefore we don't stand a chance. But this gives us a chance."

"Loki-sama! Your actions exceed your authority! Doing something like pointing your fangs towards the Chief-God! This is unforgivable! You should make an argument at the official meeting!" Rossweisse says, changing into her Valkyrie armor.

"A mere battle-maiden shouldn't get in my way. I'm asking Odin. Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our Norse world?" Loki says.

"Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is ten thousand times more interesting than talking to you. I want to know about Japanese Shinto. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out each of our messengers." Odin responds.

Loki smirks. "…I have confirmed your plans. Such a foolish act. –Let's have a display of powers here then."

Instantly everyone felt a massive amount of pressure, almost suffocating.

"H-He's still stronger than a Maou even with his power cut in half?!" Baraqiel yells.

"So, I can take that as a declaration of battle, right?" Azazel asks one final time.

"Take it however you want." Loki retorts.

_DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_

A holy wave sent by Shinji, Irina and Xenovia's Durandal collide with Loki.

However, Loki stood there as if nothing happened.

"Can we start warming up?" He teases. "Holy-sword huh. It has impressive power, but it isn't enough to take on a God yet. It's no different than a gentle breeze." He continues.

Kiba creates a Demonic sword and Irina forms a Light sword. Seeing this Loki laughs even more.

"Fuhaha! Futile! Even if I look like this, I'm a God. A mere attack from a Devil and Angel is nothing."

He puts his hand forward, as Issei and Kaii instantly get ready.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

**{Haisuikan Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

The two get their wings out, Kaii controlling his, and Ddraig controlling Issei's.

**[JET!]**

Issei charges with massive speed, behind Kaii. The two attempt to land a punch, but somehow narrowly miss, with Loki grinning.

"Promote! Queen!" Issei yells.

"I forgot you were here Sekiryuutei. But you are not the one I am interested in."

Issei and Kaii widen their eyes as he gathers green particles around his palm.

"Shit!"

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

"Dragon shot!" Issei yells.

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!}**

**{TRANSFER!}**

Issei's dragon shot barely hurt him.

"It's still too early for you to take on a God!" Loki exclaims. "Now-" Loki then gasps.

Kaii lets out a large breath of fire that was ominous and had a blackish-purple look to it.

Loki and Odin look shocked and mystified at that attack.

'Shit!' Loki thinks, before moving out of the way in a panic.

Odin's jaw was dropped. He turned to Azazel.

"Who are his parents?" He asks with a deadly serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Azazel asked in confusion.

"That attack just now... the magic property was frightening."

'Relax, even if he has that power, it isn't enough to beat you... it's just so unnerving.' Loki thought before calming himself down.

"The relative of Maou, two Fallen Angel and Devil hybrids, the leader of a faction, a few Angels and a lot of Devils? That seems very overboard, Odin." Loki says.

"It seemed to be the right decision in the end."

"You can't seriously think they can beat me. And since you've used a spell to lower our powers, you don't stand a chance either!"

'That Vali isn't here so it seems my dream may not happen after all.' Pandora thought, with Kaii landing next to her.

"Very well. Let's make this interesting!" Loki says before drawing a magic circle with his index finger above him in the sky.

Odin widened his eye. "EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMEONE ELSE! NOW!"

Before anybody knew what to do, a large white flash engulfed them all. After about 30 seconds, the light cleared, and everyone including Loki was completely gone.

* * *

**Asgard**

All across the large forest that surrounded Asgard, Odin, Azazel and members of the ORC popped up. They were all separated. They all had someone with them, with the exception of one. Issei was with Gasper. Irina with Xenovia. Asia with Kiba. Rias with Akeno. Baraqiel with Rossweisse. Azazel and Odin. Shinji was with Pandora. However Kaii was alone. Koneko was nowhere to be seen in the forest.

"Hahaha! Let's play a game!" Loki's voice echoed through the massive forest. It had to be at least quadruple the size of the town in which Issei lived.

"Well the plus side is the spell shouldn't wear off for a while." Odin says to Azazel.

"I'm going to hunt you down like the animals you are! So prepare yourselves. You have a larger chance if you manage to meet up with other groups." Is all he said before cutting out.

* * *

**Kaii's area of the forest**

It's been about 5 minutes since Loki declared this game, so he found a good spot for looking for him in a nearby abandoned temple. It was large enough to be a town.

"Looking for someone?" A voice said behind him, making him turn in fear.

Loki was floating in the air, riding what appeared to be a short thin gray Dragon. It was only a little bigger than his own body.

"A Midgardsormr clone?" Kaii asks, letting his Fallen Angel wings out and flying to his level.

"Very perceptive... witty... and such a dangerous power that you can't even control." Loki starts. "This is truly terrifying. I will end your existence now."

"Oh I'm flattered, but if I may, I find it hard to believe all you want is to start Ragnarok."

Loki grins. "Give me a good fight and manage not to die, and I'll tell you."

'Now then what could I use to fight him...'

"There is nothing in your arsenal." Loki says, shocking him.

"D-Did you just read my mind?!"

"You think loudly, and since this forest is so nice and quiet, I can hear your thoughts."

**{This is bad news partner! We need to find a way to retreat! He can't hear me but he can you.}**

"Bring it on." Kaii said, raising his fist.

"Midgardsormr!" Loki yells, telling it to charge.

Kaii barely managed to escape the Dragon King clone. He charged a blast of demonic energy, and threw it at him, who seemed to dodge it before it even was made.

He continued to throw a barrage of them at him, who easily dodged all of them.

"S-Seriously?!" Kaii says, panting already.

Loki appeared next to him, and has the Dragons tail hit him and send him back a few feet.

"I already told you! Your attacks can't hit me. By hearing your thoughts, I can also hear the movements you plan to do!"

Loki vanished and appeared behind him, having his Dragon attempt to bite him.

"Run! Run! It makes the hunt more exciting!" Loki chased him through the temple, which it appeared to be at first. Now it came to vision that it was a large ancient city.

"Where are we?" Pandora asks.

"A city of some sort..." Shinji answers. They came here after hearing a few explosions.

* * *

**Odin and Azazel's group**

The two had rounded up all the members besides Kaii, Pandora, Shinji and Koneko.

"Where's Baraqiel?" Azazel asks.

"What could he really be up to..." Odin thinks out loud.

"Only I know what Otou-san is up to." A chilling voice says.

A young man, around the age of Issei appears. He had pale skin, red eyes and spiky black hair. He was wearing a sleeveless black leather jacket trimmed with white fur. He wore black pants and gray boots.

'This massive pressure, is he?!-' Azazel begins to think.

"Did you just call him father?" Odin asks, darkly narrowing his eye.

The boy looked at them as if he was bored.

"Yes."

* * *

**The Ancient City**

**{Oh so you _CAN _hear me!? YEAH WELL TRY AND HEAR THIS!}**

Okuma then spoke rather indecently.

Loki had a blank face.

"Who knew a Dragon could have such humanly desires."

Okuma screamed.

**{He CAN hear me!}**

"I'm embarrassed to be your host sometimes..." Kaii says.

**{Well lets go with-}**

"Fake to the left and attack from the right?"

Kaii looked shocked.

"Not any good. I can even hear you planning. If you're wondering, this is a Norse spell. It'll wear off when my power returns. I've used it to counteract Odin's spell."

"Damn. I'll just charge then!" Kaii roars.

He goes to hit Loki but...

"Right hook." He easily moves out of the way. "Left kick." He jumps over his kick. "Followed by a right roundhouse kick, and a comeback straight right!"

Loki completely dodged all his attempts at hitting him, obviously getting in his head and messing him up.

Kaii then yells and headbutts him, making him stagger back a bit.

He stops Kaii's next punch in place.

'Impossible! He was able to completely clear his mind and attack without any thoughts?! This boy is a danger to me. I've never seen anything like this.'

"Is that all?" Kaii mocks.

"Fuhahaha! You're in a hurry to die!" Loki then begins emitting a massive power the likes of which Kaii had never felt before. He was shivering. "It's time to get serious."

A green and black aura surrounded Loki, as the whole forest began to shake.

"Tremble! Cower in fear! I am a God, and it is judgment day! For the sin of being a Fallen Angel, Devil, and Dragon..."

Kaii quickly got his Scale Mail on and went to a blocking position.

'No way...' Is all he could think.

"I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!" Loki screams, throwing a massive ball of power at him.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

Kaii barely dodged it, coming up above from the enormous attack, only to notice he was scraped by it.

Loki catapulted off the Dragon, and his aura gathered around his arm, as he smacks Kaii with it, sending him flying.

"Damn what's with these attacks? It's like wherever I'm hit it goes numb!"

"My aura appears to be something akin to poison to you. Slowly sapping your energy, what a shame."

"Shut up!" Kaii yells. He charges again, coating his right hand in his own aura.

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!}**

"Fall and die!" Loki makes a magic circle, and it makes a fist of pure aura appear and collide with Kaii's.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM_

The explosion was big enough for Shinji and Pandora to notice.

"Gah!" Kaii is sent flying backwards, coughing up blood. He goes spiraling into a building, crashing into it and destroying it.

**{Get up you cry baby!}**

Okuma made Kaii's Fallen Angel wings disappear, and let his Sacred Gear wings come out, and flew up.

"CRY BABY?!" Kaii yells.

And so a long and tedious argument ensued, with Loki watching with curiosity, irritation and shock.

Him and his Dragon look at each other for a second, sweatdropping.

"GOT YOU!" Kaii roars.

He goes to punch him, only for Loki to jump over him, let his legs cover in aura, and kick him with both.

Kaii is sent flying into the ground, and through many neighborhoods just by that attack.

Kaii's attack that was made with fire from a few moments ago had entered the atmosphere, and lightning began to be heard.

"Hmm?" Loki wonders, looking up.

A large lightning bolt comes down and hits Kaii's body on the ground.

'Poor kid can't catch a break...'

"Did he turn to ash?" Loki was floating over the crater. "No something's off..."

Kaii was standing there, his armor had gotten a jump start, and was overflowing with power. Black lightning was crackling around him.

Loki's eyes widened. 'Again...'

"Follow me if you can!" Kaii teases before racing away.

"Don't get cocky!" Loki summons hundreds of magic bullets and fires them, but Kaii was moving so fast he didn't have a chance at hitting him.

Loki waited for him to emerge from the smoke, only for him to appear behind him and go for a right jab.

Loki puts out a hand and easily stops the attack. "Stupid! I already told you a fake won't work on me now!"

"I know. All I had to do was get clo-" Kaii was about to unleash a fire breath, but not before Loki coated his hand in his aura and threw his hand on Kaii's mouth, making him swallow the fire.

"My turn." Loki grins.

Kaii backs away, as the Dragon Loki is riding lets some mist out of its mouth. Loki's aura began to merge with it, intensifying it even more.

"I guess I can copy what you did."

Kaii's eyes widened in horror as Loki huffs his chest, and his aura is sucked into his mouth.

**{DODGE!}**

"Rot and die... **ROAR OF THE NORSE GOD!**" Loki opens his mouth and a massive breath attack releases from his mouth. It was even on a higher level than Tiamat's breath.

Kaii is thrown around by it for a moment, before feeling extremely weak.

For a minute his wings give out and he falls, before catching himself.

Loki laughs. "It seems my magic truly _is _a poison to you! You better do something quick! You'll die in less than 30 minutes."

Kaii gritted his teeth in pain, struggling to stay conscious.

"The moment you were hit by that much of my magic, your fate was sealed."

"Damn it..." Kaii was now panting hard. "I'm losing control of my body."

He starts to fall towards Loki.

'One last chance...' He thinks.

'You fool! I can hear your thoughts! You plan to hit me with a full force breath from the top!'

Kaii huffed his chest.

"IT WON'T WORK RIGHT BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Loki screamed.

He vanished and reappeared behind Kaii, holding the back of his head.

"I'LL SMASH YOUR HEAD IN RIGHT NOW!" Loki charges a strong blast in his right hand, holding his head with his left hand.

"DAMN IT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Kaii yells so loud everyone, including Odin's group hears.

"N-No! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Loki held his head in pain. "THIS IS TOO LOUD!"

As they fell towards the ground, Loki finally stopped holding his head in pain.

"MY FULL POWER IS BACK! YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Kaii grinned a few feet away from hitting the ground head-first. "My thoughts exactly." Right before he hits it, he slams his left hand on the ground, completely letting loose every ounce of power in his body.

Loki stands on him, declaring him dead.

He then looks up in horror as a gigantic black lightning bolt races down towards him and hits him dead on.

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**_

* * *

**Odin's group**

"DAMN IT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" A loud and frightening voice is heard.

Everyone listened in shock as what first sounded like a yell, turned into the roar of what could only be described as some monster.

The young boy wearing a black leather jacket also looked shocked.

The roar was so loud, it sent a gust of wind to where they were.

Everyone was feeling chills throughout their body until the loud noise died down.

"W-W-What was that?!" Issei yells in terror.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest**

Baraqiel had managed to find Koneko, who appeared in an underground cave. When they came up, they heard the roar coming from the direction of the ancient city.

Koneko's cat ears shot down during it and she had looked more scared then when she was almost killed by Devils earlier in her life. Since she had senjutsu, she could feel the power emanating from the roar, and it was something unlike she'd ever experienced.

Baraqiel had a grim look on his face. 'That man who attacked the Grigori... is this what he talked about...?

* * *

**The ancient city**

Loki slowly got up, slightly damaged.

'Considering I got all my power back... for someone other than a God to do this to me...'

He looked down at Kaii.

"You're a threat. I can't have you running around with magic as strong as that." He charges a blast strong enough to finish off the unconscious Kaii.

He looked at him with a serious face.

He then fires the blast.

"Perish."


	14. Chapter 14

"Perish." Loki says, shooting a ball of energy right down at Kaii, destroying the ground beneath his feet.

Pandora and Shinji finally found the source of all the noises and explosions and looks at Loki, who is floating above a small human-sized crater.

Another figure shows up but on their other side.

"Looks like I made it just in time-nya."

"Hmm?" Loki turns his head to see the person- Kuroka.

She had her left hand out and it was glowing.

Loki looks down and narrows his eyes. His attack quite literally went right through Kaii, missing him and hitting the ground below him.

"Space manipulation?" Loki muses.

Shinji took a moment to marvel the beauty in the kimono but shook it off, cursing himself.

"Ohhh Evil God-dono isn't as slow as he appears." Kuroka says in response. "Imagine how lucky you are that Vali sent me to find him-nya."

"Eh? Who are you?" Shinji asks.

Loki butts in. "Pleasantries can wait until later. You think sending one lowly girl can change this outcome?"

Kaii opens his eyes, after pretending to be out cold. He was silently gathering his magic back up.

Loki notices and lands, letting his right foot smash his head further into the ground.

"You should have stayed dead. No matter, you'll all be dead soon!" He says with a smile.

"Are all Gods so annoying?" Kaii asks, trying to get Loki's foot off his head.

He finally gets off his head and floats over to a building, looking down at all 4 of them.

"Try to make this interesting now." He says with a grin.

* * *

**Odin's group**

Vali, Bikou and Arthur had met up with their group, only to come into conflict with the young man with the leather jacket.

"I am Fenrir. Son of Loki." He says.

Everyone aside from Issei gets a gravely shocked face.

"I thought you were a wolf?" Vali asks.

Fenrir looking bored, looks around the forest. "This is just my human form. Not my real form. I am slightly limited in terms of power in this form."

He demonstrates his limited power by letting it all out, scaring everyone, even Vali and Azazel.

"H-H-How strong is he?!" Issei questions.

"He's one of the top 10 strongest beings in the world." Vali bluntly says.

'We're fucked!' Issei thinks.

"What's more is, now that Fenrir is here, geezer is useless." Azazel says, making Odin scoff.

Before Issei has another chance to ask a question, Arthur speaks up. "Fenrir's magic is deadly to Gods, it's called God Slayer Magic. His fangs in particular can instantly kill even the strongest God, such as Thor, or even Ophis."

"It's truly amazing for someone to _not_ be a God, and be in the Top 10. Even more so, an animal by nature." Azazel says.

Fenrir continued to look bored, so he opened his mouth, and let everyone gaze at his sharp canines that even in his human form, radiate a phenomenal amount of magic.

"Now how should we go about doing thi-" Azazel starts.

Fenrir forces magic out by quickly widening his eyes, and releases enough to blow away all the trees completely in a 360 degree, 1 mile radius.

Everybody stood still, trying to take in what happened.

'He did that just by releasing a bit of his strength, in just his human form...' Vali thinks.

"I hope you can entertain me more than Otou-san can." Fenrir says in a monotone voice.

Rias was genuinely scared. 'We didn't stand a chance against Loki, but Fenrir is even stronger than him! Is Fenrir stronger than Onii-sama?!'

He continues in his monotone voice, while rolling his left shoulder around. "I had hold back a lot on that. If I had let all my power out I might have ripped a tear in space and sent us all packing."

Vali, being in his armor this whole time, charges at Fenrir, with Issei close behind.

Fenrir stays completely still, yawning. "Hakuryuukou huh?"

Vali taps his shoulder.

**(DIVIDE!)**

Vali waits to feel his power, but nothing comes, and then he feels all of his power disappear.

"What the?!"

Fenrir looks at him still bored. "You can only hold so much power correct? There's no way you have the ability to hold any portion of my massive power."

Issei appears behind him and goes for a jab, as Fenrir without looking or turning around, lightly grabs Issei's fist and throws him over himself. As Issei was being thrown over Fenrir, he looked at his face, which still had a bored expression.

_BAM!_

Issei hits the ground with enough force to make a dent in the ground.

"Pitiful. This is the Hakuryuukou?" Then he looks at Issei who was slowly getting up. "Just a pathetic clown."

Fenrir goes to turn around, when he sees Arthur and Kiba right in front of him with swords out.

They both swing right at him, and both miss, hitting some space tear. Fenrir continued to look bored of this.

'That little power is enough to cause a tear in space?!' Kiba thinks in shock.

Kiba jumps back a few times, as Arthur goes for another swing with a sword Kiba made for him. Once again it phased through another tear in space.

"Do you really think a measly sword could hit me?"

Azazel summons a few hundred light based weapons along with a few from Irina, and they send them at him. He once again stands still, as space tears negate every single one.

"Hmm I wonder..." Fenrir says. He throws his left arm backwards, as the tears move to a different angle, and all the light based weapons start reflecting back towards them.

"Shit!" Azazel says, before making a barrier blocking them all.

**(Vali! Ddraig's host! We need to get away from here as fast as possible! We can't handle someone like this!)**

**[Albion, when you act like that, that's a good indication things are getting ugly.]**

Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse all attempted to attack him with magic, but they all bounced away, as if he was an opposing magnet, not even getting close.

Bikou extends his rod, as Xenovia attacks with Durandal from behind.

Fenrir jumps over Xenovia's slash, without even looking, and then slightly moves his head to the left, avoiding Bikou's attack.

Odin decided to throw Gungnir at him. Fenrir took the initiative to jump away a bit, and get in a leaping stance.

"My turn." He says.

He catapults off the ground, and grabs one of Vali's arms, and the other arm of Issei, dragging them to the ground, and slamming their heads into it.

The two grunt in pain and cough up some blood.

'We can't even reach him...' Issei begins to think before widening his eyes.

As if Vali had the same thought, the two grab Fenrir's arms, since he was holding them.

"ATTACK NOW!" Vali yells.

Xenovia sends a Holy wave from Durandal as Kiba charges a Demonic wave from his sword.

Fenrir stays still, until he slightly gets surprised. He quickly lets go of Vali and Issei, and jumps over the two attacks.

"I see, so I can't do that." Fenrir thinks out loud.

'He doesn't know the power of his human form yet? Hmm...' Azazel thought.

* * *

**The ancient city**

Kaii, Shinji and Kuroka were _trying _to fight Loki, but were not getting anywhere now that he had his full power back. Pandora could not yet fight still, as Azazel had no clue what her magic is, other than she had as much magic reserve as a Maou.

Kaii and Kuroka's ability to let attacks phase through them was starting not to work, as attacks from a stronger user can penetrate it.

"Damn!" Shinji says, getting sent back by Loki's attack.

Him and Kaii look at each other with a shocked face, as if having the exact same thought.

"Kuroka! Bind him for a minute!" Kaii yells to her.

"It's gonna use the rest of my energy, but okay!"

She slams her hands together, as a massive rip in space surrounds Loki holding him in place, as he struggles to get out.

Kaii landed to the left of Shinji. He put his right hand next to him, as Shinji puts his left hand out to Kaii's right hand.

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!}**

Shinji charged a massive miniature ball of Holy energy mixed with Holy Lightning, as Kaii charges one with immense Demonic power, and mixed with Black Flames.

**{TRANSFER!}**

Kuroka's eyes widened, along with Loki's.

'Shit!' He thinks.

"**BURAKKU SAN!" **They both shout.

The two balls merge and fly towards Loki, expanding into a large orange and black ball of raw energy. It became over 50 feet wide.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The entire ancient city erupts in an explosion that Fenrir notices from the other side of the forest, looking in interest.

Kuroka lets go of Loki just in time to form a barrier around the 4 of them.

A large dust cloud sat where the city once was.

Shinji and Kaii fell to the rubble of the city, panting heavily.

"Think... we got him?" Shinji asks with a grin.

"Second times the charm?" Kaii answers.

Kuroka and Pandora were awestruck, but more so Kuroka.

'That's impossible! That attack was strong enough to completely destroy an Ultimate Class!' She thought.

"Yeah well we used up all we got left so let's pray to our dead God that he's dead..." Shinji says, now breathing heavier.

The dust finally clears after a minute...

"N-No... that's..." Kaii starts with a horrified face.

Loki stood there, holding his right arm, with large scars in his armor, and a little blood coming out of his mouth. The attack didn't damage him too bad, but he definitely felt it.

"You little..." Loki says, very angry.

Pandora was backing away slowly, feeling Loki's power grow to unimaginable levels.

The entire forest, including Asgard began to shake, throwing everyone off their feet across the areas.

* * *

**Odin's group**

"What the hell is going on?!" Rias screams, while falling to the ground.

The forest began to shake, and parts of the ground were cracking and breaking apart.

"Looks like Otou-san is angry." Fenrir says.

"What do you mean?!" Azazel questions.

Odin also looked serious. "We need to find him and end it quickly."

"End what?" Issei asks.

Fenrir turns his attention towards him. "It's obvious. He's fighting someone. And they made him angry. He's about to annihilate them and all of this forest." He starts to walk away.

"Don't run from me!" Vali roars.

Fenrir turns around and smirks. "If you all can survive this upcoming attack, I will gladly fight you again." He then vanishes into a space tear.

Rossweisse looked terrified. "O-Odin-sama?"

Odin looked _very_ angry as well.

The shaking of the forest grew larger, as some people had to purposely sit on the ground, and more parts were cracking, revealing lava from underground.

"We must find him and end this. _**NOW.**_" Odin says definitively.

* * *

**Remains of the ancient city**

The four looked in terror at the enraged Loki. He was emanating a black-green aura that shook the very planet.

"FOR THIS YOU WILL ALL DIE! I WILL KILL YOU ALL A MILLION TIMES OVER AND OVER OVER!" He screams.

His aura increased again, now making it difficult to breath, and impossible to stand. The very air was becoming thick.

A tear in space is seen next to him, as Fenrir comes out.

"W-Who is that...?" Kaii asks.

Fenrir eyes him and instantly knows he's the one who injured his father.

He smirks. "Oi, you don't meet someone like you every day. I am Fenrir."

That made Kaii, Kuroka and Shinji's blood go cold.

**{This can't be happening...}**

Kaii for the first time, even more then his training with Tiamat was scared. He was shivering and wanted to cry.

"LEAVE AT ONCE FENRIR! I AM GOING TO FINISH THEM!" Loki yells at him.

Fenrir turns to his dad and sends him a sly smile. "Killing them all at once wouldn't be fun Otou-san. Why not kill one and scare the rest?"

Loki glares at him, not wavering.

"Oh come on." He said, persuading Loki into a more evil game. "Let's have a game to see how we can kill people. Or we can one at a time kill them."

**{Cold blooded bastard...}**

Loki finally calms down, and covers his right arm in a magic circle, healing himself completely, and repairing his armor.

Fenrir grins with his sharp canines showing. "Which one first?"

"**NO ONE.**" A large voice bellows.

They turn around to see Odin floating across from Loki, sending him a furious glare.

Odin had gone on ahead of the others in his group, so they were a few minutes behind.

A massive aura was emanating from Odin, obviously showing his colors as a God. But he no longer was the God he used to be, he was older now.

All around the forest, and in the kingdom of Asgard, chills were sent down everyone's spines. A battle between two Gods was about to begin.

Fenrir smirked further. "This should be interesting."

Loki also grins. "Please head back to the kingdom. Prepare the next step."

Odin narrows his eye. "There's another step to Ragnarok?"

Loki grins wider. "Do you really think all I wish is for Ragnarok?"

"Has the time finally come?" Fenrir asks.

Loki did not respond, only waiting for Fenrir to disappear, which he did.

* * *

**Kingdom of Asgard**

Fenrir reappears in an old castle, automatically getting bows from people.

He walks across it until he enters a room full of people who looked like average humans. Other people who were covered by shade and couldn't be seen were also there. Chaos also was leaning against the wall.

"It's time?" One guy asks, who is the servant who met Loki a few days ago, who also turned into a wolf before.

Chaos wasn't paying much attention, he was looking out the window in the direction Kaii was.

He grinned. 'That idiot changed destiny just through sheer force. But, destiny has a funny way of working... one way or another you _will_ end up how you were supposed to. It's like throwing a pebble into a river, you may make a ripple, but the current never changes.'

"Well there is one problem." Fenrir responds. "The Three Factions have caught on, and no doubt passed word to Thor. Also many strong individuals have gathered."

"Strong people? Like who?" Another one asks, it's a man wearing a full black cloack. His name is Calamity.

"The ones responsible for stopping Kokabiel. Saving the meeting of the factions, and defeating the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade, Calamity."

A young man, not much older than Issei and his friends stands up. He's a well built guy, with a wild face and red hair. "What?! What?! They aren't shit! Guys like them... hahaha!" He begins to crackle with red lightning. "I'll turn them into smithereens!"

"Loud as usual, Hati." Fenrir says, rolling his eyes.

"One should not underestimate their enemy." Calamity says to him.

Chaos sends Hati a stern look. "You'll get killed with that attitude all the time."

"Interesting... very interesting!" A familiar voice from the shadows says. He stands up.

'Tenma... what are you plotting?' Fenrir thinks, revealing the person.

"Those young men and women do not know what true darkness is. The ultimate darkness that lies at the very pit..." Tenma continues with his usual chilling smile.

"The fight is about to begin." Fenrir says, as Tenma, Calamity and many other people in the shadows disappear, leaving just Fenrir, Sköll, Hati and Chaos.

"Hmm?" Chaos looks up, and his eyes widen at the sight.

"_What_ is that?" Hati asks.

A massive power is felt, and people all across Asgard look right outside the kingdom, which shocked faces.

Odin was floating above the rubble, directly outside the city, with his eyes glowing pure yellow, and a yellow aura surrounding him.

Loki was also seen by everyone, his eyes were so wide they looked like they would pop out.

"Are you kidding me?" Sköll says in amazement.

Everyone in the kingdom watches still.

"Odin..." Loki starts with a grin.

"**This ends now!**" Odin's voice echoes far and wide.

Loki grins further.

Odin cocks back his arm, and throws it forward as a fist of pure aura appears and slams right into Loki.

Kaii, Kuroka, Pandora and Shinji all had retreated further into the forest, meeting up with everyone else.

"Aren't _we_ supposed to be protecting him?!" Issei yells.

Odin's aura was becoming heavy, and powerful.

Loki appears, barely harmed.

He puts two palms forwards, and charges a ball of particles, before firing it on Odin.

**DOOOOOON**

The dust settles, as Odin is still standing, slightly damaged from that attack.

Loki yells all the way across the kingdom.

"FENRIR! TAKE EVERYONE TO THE SPOT!"

"What about you?"

"I shall deal with Odin." Loki says quietly with a smirk.

"As you wish, Otou-san." Fenrir snaps his fingers and a tear in space appears, transporting him, Sköll, Hati and Chaos away.

Odin summons his legendary spear, Gungnir, and it begins to glow and intertwine with his aura, becoming a strong force.

Loki calmly stares at it.

"**IN 3 SECONDS YOU WILL BE REDUCED TO ASH LOKI. SURRENDER NOW!**"

"Hmm..." Loki strokes his chin.

"**ONE!**"

"Gungnir huh..."

"**TWO!"**

His spear begins glowing in power, covering the weapon in a bright yellow aura.

"**THREE!"**

Loki still is calm and looks at him.

"**THAT'S IT!"**

His spear finally begins to erupt in power, shaking the ground but even heavier than when Loki was angry.

"Stop that." Loki says.

Odin looks up with a wide eye. Loki put out his hand and summons his own spear. It was very strange looking for a spear, resembling more of a 3 pronged sword on a metal rod.

"Holy Spear... Ravelt."

"?!" Odin is shocked.

Just as Odin, Loki's aura mixes with his weapon, and the ground shakes incredibly violently, tearing apart the forest.

"I will not recklessly cast this spell." Loki continues. "But if you refuse to back down... then we shall exchange blows and destroy everything and everyone."

Odin backs down, and lets his weapon go away, as does Loki.

"I would say that's quite enough for today." Loki says. "We will meet again, Odin."

Odin floats back down the ground, with all his escorts catching up finally.

"This is truly going to be troublesome." Vali says.

Everyone went in front of Odin, to make sure Loki doesn't pull anything. Odin stayed behind them with Pandora and Akeno.

Loki begins to turn around to leave, but turns back around to face them.

"Hmm, as consolation for all this... I shall take..."

Azazel and Baraqiel skipped a heart beat. "**MOVE!**" They scream.

"The life of one of you." Loki finishes, firing a quick beam from his index finger.

It races towards one of them with god-speed.

'Oh no!' Kaii thought, with a wide eyed face.

Instinctively he ran at max speed as he noticed the beam was flying towards Odin, Akeno and Pandora.

"MOVE!" He yells, pushing all three out of the way.

...

'...Warm...?' He looks down, as the blast goes right through his heart.

Everyone looked in pure horror, as blood gushed out of him.

Loki devilishly grins. "FUAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FIGHT _ME_!" He starts laughing like a mad man.

Everyone looked bewildered, especially those in the ORC, having not encountered a situation like this.

Kaii dropped to his knees and then on the ground, with hollow eyes.

Vali was even shook. 'H-He just-'

An immense amount of anger welled up in Issei, he felt like he was about to enter Juggernaut Drive again, but not before Asia holds him, snapping him out of it.

Azazel looked up at Loki with more anger than he's ever felt.

"Hahaha! Do you hate me? Do you want to kill me?!"

Odin was holding a stick to stand, and at that moment he snapped it in half with his hand.

Shinji just looked at Kaii's lifeless body, covered in blood. He didn't know what to think.

Pandora also did the same. She wanted to cry and break down, but something in her didn't let her. In fact...

"I'll be taking my leave now." Loki says with a smug smirk. He makes a magic circle and is about to step on it, until something happens.

Kaii's body glows red, and his energy comes out of it, and circles around in the air a bit, until it starts flowing into Pandora.

Loki turns around, looking interested.

Azazel had a shocked expression. 'Is this because she has the life force of his mother?! No... could it be true? His power is the key to hers? But why would his mother do something like that...?'

The ground starts shaking, not loudly, only a vibration.

Loki now was starting to get a feeling of nervousness.

Pandora lifted her arms, feeling power now. It was immense, more than what Kaii could produce.

Loki started to back away, into his magic circle.

"I don't think so." She says in a calm voice. She puts her hand out, and breaks the circle easily from where she was standing.

Loki now started to sweat bullets. 'What in the name of hell is this?!'

Everyone was staring at her, as a blue-ish purple aura surrounds her.

Loki grits his teeth. "A MERE HUMAN CANNOT BE THAT STRONG! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE?!"

Pandora just looks up at him with an emotionless face. "An eye for an eye."

Loki felt a chill go through his spine.

"You took him from me. Now I'm going to take you from your son." Pandora says before flying towards Loki.


	15. Chapter 15

Fenrir, Sköll, Hati and Chaos appear in what looks like an underground base somewhere not in Asgard, but the human world.

Sköll and Hati go to sit down on chairs that were set up. The room they were in looked like an average human house.

Chaos is about to sit down, until he turns around and sees Fenrir lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Fenrir shakes his head. "I feel something strange."

Chaos closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. He smiles slightly, small enough for nobody to see. "Well that's certainly unexpected."

Fenrir then makes a tear in space, and walks into it. "Just a minute." Then he vanishes.

* * *

**Remains of the ancient city**

"Gah!" Loki coughs up blood and is sent flying.

Pandora made a wave of energy from her hand and was overwhelming him.

Loki catches himself, and was panting. For the last 10 minutes this girl was tossing him around like a rag doll.

The civilians of Asgard watched as the Evil God was getting beaten to a pulp.

Thunder began to rumble in the sky, making him and Odin look up.

Loki wipes the blood off his mouth.

"Scared of storms?" Pandora asks with an emotionless voice.

"I'm not very fond of what follows."

He claps his hands together, and gathers a ball of raw energy.

Pandora puts one hand forward and black flames appear.

Loki fires his blast at her, as she fires a purple energy blast coated in the black fire.

_DOOOON_

Asgard shook yet again, with powerful forces colliding.

His attack is gradually pushed back, until she overtakes it and fire it directly at him.

He had no time to react, so he closed his eyes.

A sizzling sound is heard after it collides with him. There stood in front of Loki, Fenrir coming from a tear in space.

He stopped her attack with one hand.

Fenrir looks down at his hand in surprise.

Loki looked shocked. 'Fenrir is bleeding... by a human?!'

"It's time to go Otou-san."

Pandora was having none of that, slamming both hands on the ground, as explosions erupted from the ground beneath Fenrir and Loki, surprising them.

Loki is sent back about 20 feet, skidding across the rubble, as Fenrir catches himself with one hand on the ground.

"!"

As soon as Fenrir looks up, Pandora is in front of him, with a hand right in his face.

**BOOOM**

Pandora had fired a blast point-blank on Fenrir, sending him around like a pinball for a moment.

Fenrir slammed on the ground next to Loki, with a cut on his forehead.

Loki was once again shocked to see Fenrir bleed so easily.

The two stand up only to see countless magic circles appearing around them.

"Looks like it's time to get serious." Fenrir says. He throws his left hand outwards, radiating a massive powered wave, blowing away what's left of the rubble, all magic circles, and Pandora.

Pandora is sent flying, as Azazel flies up and catches her. Fenrir was releasing more magic power than most have ever seen.

Azazel narrows his eyes. 'The only ones with more magic I have personally seen, is Ophis, Sirzechs and Ajuka...'

The gravity was increasing drastically, slamming everyone including Odin, Azazel and Pandora to the ground.

"Return to where you came." Fenrir orders.

"At least let us grab his body you fiend." Azazel says.

"I don't think so." Loki says. "Count your lucky stars we're letting you escape with your lives."

Fenrir slams his foot on the ground, and a space tear forms beneath them, sending them back.

As they're sent into it, Azazel and Pandora send them a killing glare.

"Well... that's that." Loki says, nodding to Fenrir before they also disappear.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence, the next day**

Everyone had gathered in the basement of the house, the ORC, Pandora, Irina, Azazel, Baraqiel, Sona's peerage, and Vali's team.

Nobody wanted to even think about Kaii. Loki and Fenrir didn't even let them have his body to bury him, they just left the body out there to rot.

Things looked rather gloomy, considering Pandora's power up almost vanished, leaving her only a bit stronger than Rias and Sona.

Rias was wary about allowing Vali's team, but Sirzechs and Azazel thought otherwise.

Issei did not understand, he said his true intention was to eliminate Loki.

Odin and Rossweisse were in another room trying to contact Asgard, after the war that erupted in the outskirts of it.

All factions were aware of what happened, and apparently Serafall completely froze a section of the Underworld when she heard what happened to Kaii.

Basically all three main factions have decided to cooperate for this, but the real problem lies in Fenrir.

Fenrir can fight on par with Sirzechs and Ajuka even in their Super Devil forms.

According to Azazel, Fenrir is stronger than the two Heavenly Dragons, _before_ they were sealed at full power, combined.

Since Vali and Issei don't have the power of the Dragons, they have no chance.

Apparently by using Juggernaut Drive, they will have a chance, but Issei will use up the last of his life span and die if he uses it, or the Dividing Gear ever again.

Vali will have to use his Demonic power reserves to fight it, but would run out and die as well.

According to the higher ups, they might win if the remaining members fight putting their lives on the line, but there will be sacrifices.

It was certain that several people will die.

Reinforcements was currently impossible, the Hero Faction was sending out more and more Sacred Gear users to attack the three main factions, causing chaos all around.

"First of all, Vali. What is your reason for cooperating with us?" Azazel asks in front of a whiteboard.

Vali makes a creepy smirk and then speaks. "I just want to fight Loki and Fenrir. Bikou and the others have already agreed to it. Does this reason not satisfy you?"

Azazel twitches his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm not satisfied. But it's true that we want you as our manpower. Right now we are in a situation where each faction can't send their manpower to us because of the Hero Faction. There might be a connection between your team and the Hero Faction, but... due to your personality there is no way for you to cooperate with the Hero Faction."

"Yeah, we try not to get involved with each other as much as possible. I'm still planning to fight Loki and Fenrir even if we aren't able to get your cooperation. –Though if you don't cooperate with us, then we will still battle them while dragging all of you into it."

"It seemed like Sirzechs was also thinking hard about this, but he said he won't be able to turn down the offer of you who is the sole survivor of the descendants of Old-Maou. He sure is a naive Maou, but I also think that it would be better to have you cooperate with us rather than letting you roam free." Azazel says.

"Though there are more issues which we can't come to an agreement with each other." Rias chimes in.

Sona also wasn't convinced.

Pandora and Asia seemed to be the only ones who actually trusted them.

"Though he's probably plotting something." Azazel says.

"Who knows." Vali teases.

"Though it won't be a problem if we make it so that we can cut down any suspicious movements."

"I don't have any intents to do something like that, but if you were to come at me, I won't go down doing nothing. But... you can't tell me that none of you don't want revenge."

Everyone went silent for a moment after that, just thinking.

"….Well, lets put this about Vali away for now. Now, lets move on to the countermeasure against Loki. I'm planning to ask a countermeasure about Loki and Fenrir to a certain someone."

"You are going to ask about Loki and Fenrir?"

"Yeah, there is this guy who knows very well about those guys. So I will have him give information to us."

"Who is this person?" Issei butts in.

"One of the Five Dragon-Kings, 'Sleeping Dragon' Midgardsormr." Azazel explains.

"Well, that's an obvious choice, but will Midgardsormr respond to our call?" Vali asks.

"We will open the dragon-gate with the Two Heavenly Dragons, the power of the Dragon-King Fafnir, Vritra, and Tannin. We will just summon Midgardsormr's consciousness over there. His actual body is sleeping in the depths of the ocean in North Europe." Azazel continues to explain.

"Is it me or am I…also included….? The truth is I feel pushed back because everyone else are monsters…." Saji asks.

"Well, I will have you come as one of the factors needed. Leave the majority of it to me and the Two Heavenly Dragons. Hold on until I get in contact with Tannin. I will go and talk to Shemhazai about the countermeasure for this. You guys stay on stand-by until I come back. Baraqiel, follow me."

Baraqiel nods. After that the two leave.

Bikou puts his hand up like a kid in school. "Sekiryuutei!"

"W-What?"

Bikou smiles. "Can I go to the indoor pool below this floor?"

'Read the mood...' Kiba thinks with a sweatdrop.

Rias gets a little ticked. "Hey! This house belongs to me and Ise! We won't allow you to do whatever you want!"

"Now~ Now~, let me use it. Switch princess-"

_**SMACK**_

Shinji wanted to scream 'daaaaamn!'.

Rias smacked Bikou on the head incredibly hard.

"Ouuuuuch! What was that for! Switch-princess!" He had teary eyes.

Rias was also comically tearing up. "You! Because of you, I…am being called weird names in the Underworld!"

"Who cares. Oppai Dragon, I also watch that show. I'm honored, since the name I gave is being used." Bikou starts laughing with Shinji uncontrollably.

Issei sighs and smiles. "Well someone had to lighten the mood."

"Nggggggh! What should I do with you….!" Rias was emitting an aura even more terrifying then when Akeno tried to steal Issei.

"S-So this is the last Excalibur! So amazing." Irina had stars in her eyes.

"Yes. Vali got information from his personal connections, and when we compared it to the scroll passed in my family, we were able to find it. Though the location of it is a secret." Arthur says.

Asia tugs at Issei's sleeve. "What's wrong, Asia?"

"U-Umm….." Asia looked at Vali.

"You want to thank him?"

She silently nods. Issei still thought Vali was dangerous, but after he warned him about Diodora, saved Asia and now is helping with Loki, Issei couldn't help but feel that his so called 'destined rival' isn't that bad.

Vali was sitting on a chair reading a strange looking book.

"Vali, can I have a second?"

"What is it Issei Hyoudou?"

"U-Um… Thank you very much for saving me the other day." Asia steps forward and says.

"Hmm? Ah. That was right. Well, I did it out of a whim. Lets not worry about it much."

Pandora left the room, apparently Rossweisse and Odin wanted to see her for something.

"This monkey! I will eliminate you!"

"Try it! Switch!"

The 'battle' between Rias and Bikou raged on.

* * *

**The Grigori**

"Calm down please!" Shemhazai yells.

"LIKE HELL I'LL CALM DOWN!" Alice screams, throwing a fit.

Currently, Shemhazai was the unlucky individual to deliver the news to Kaii's personal team.

"There's gotta be some way to bring him back..." Siegfried thinks out loud.

Lance looked rather irritated. "Hmm... I got nothing." He then got a tick mark on his forehead. "Where the hell is Kensei at a time like this?! Jackass!"

Hisui was crossing her arms and concentrating on something.

The door opened, and Shemhazai started to back away, not knowing how these people would react.

Two people walked in, one was a girl around Kaii's age. She was beautiful and had blonde hair that was tied back in a somewhat long pony tail. This was Jeanne, you could call her a descendant, but she really just carried the spirit of the Maiden or Orleans, Joan of the Arc. (This will be further expanded upon in a later arc.)

"Sieg-kun? What's wrong?" She asks.

Siegfried did not like being called that too much, but negotiating with her was impossible, she had a childish personality like Serafall.

The other person was a young man, a year or two younger than Kaii, not much taller than Koneko.

He was wearing a blue and white wizards outfit not much different than Le Fay Pendragon's, except it was a boy's version. He even had the tall cone hat to boot. He had a slightly shorter version of Kaii's hair, but it was silver-gray like Vali's. This is Merlin. Descendant of the legendary wizard, Merlin, often considered the strongest wizard in history by natural means.

"Well uh..." Siegfried starts, fearing her response.

Lance being the hot head not fearing anyone speaks up. "Kaii-kun apparently kicked the bucket."

Merlin tilts his head. "Senpai is dead?" He said with a voice that was pretty emotionless, but with sarcasm. He couldn't help it, that's how he talked. "I don't believe itttt."

Jeanne was tearing up.

'Oh no she's gonna cry!' Siegfried panics.

"WAAAAH!" Her eyes became a faucet of water, before Hisui tries to calm her down.

Merlin stood there looking bored. Which was basically all he did.

"Agh this is too much for me!" Shemhazai yells, running out of the room.

Lance sweatdrops, 'Isn't that what _we_ should be doing...?'

"So Kensei is heavens knows where, and our leader is dead." Siegfried reaffirms.

"Hell of a day, hmm?" Hisui chimes in, sheepishly smiling.

"Well!" Lance says, standing up. "Time to go do something about it!"

Jeanne was sobbing still. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"DAMN RIGHT WE'RE DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Alice is still very pissed. "I'LL GO AND KILL LOKI AND THAT MUTT OF A SON RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down Senpaiii." Merlin says, slightly ticking her off more.

"Before you get your panties in a bunch, hear me out will ya?" Lance tells them. "I for one sure as hell am not gonna sit around here while my buddy is dead or almost dead or whatever the hell happened to him. Let's go to Asgard and try to find his body at least."

"...Fine." Alice says while crossing her arms. "But if I see Loki I'm gonna blast him to oblivion."

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

Azazel comes back, with Issei, Vali and Saji waiting for him. As soon as he returned, they left with him.

They appeared in just a blank white space area, most likely the blank area rating games are made of.

Tannin was waiting for them there.

"It hasn't been that long since we last met, all of you." He says. "…So the one over there is Vritra huh."

Saji was trembling at seeing a real Dragon. "D…D….Dragon…. A Dragon-King! The Ultimate-class devil…!"

"Don't feel nervous. Old-man looks scary on the outside, but he is a good dragon." Issei tells him.

"I..Idiot! He is the Ultimate-class devil Tannin-sama! To call him an o…o..old man!"

Saji was really wigging out.

"Ultimate-class devils are ranks that only the chosen ones can become in the Underworld. Add to that, the current top 10 rankers in the Rating Game are all Ultimate-class devils. The amount of contribution, the results in the game, your ability, you can finally reach that rank when you receive the best estimate value in all of those areas. For devils, it is the best ranking there is."

"…Hakuryuukou. The moment you show a slight suspicious movement, I will bite you apart without hesitation." Tannin says while glaring at Vali, who smiles bitterly in response.

Azazel draws a magic circle on the ground and it starts to glow.

"But, will that guy actually come? Even I only met him two or three times." Tannin said before sighing.

"If the Two Heavenly Dragons are here then he will respond whether he wants to or not."

"Is he a difficult dragon?" Issei asks.

"That guy basically never moves. He is one of the creatures that makes his movement at the end of the World. He's sleeping till his role is to start. He has come up to the surface at times, but even at those times he continued to sleep. Several hundred years ago, he finally declared that he would continue to sleep until the end of the World." Tannin explained.

"Please avoid all talks of the apocalypse okay? We're already dealing with enough, I'd much rather not expect the end of the world anytime soon." Azazel complains.

Vali sighs, but then smiles like a battle maniac. 'End of the world equals fighting!'

"The base of the magic-circle is completed. Now everyone, stand at the location given."

Azazel had them all stand on a designated spot. Two Heavenly Dragons and Three Dragon Kings.

A shallow light runs through the circle. From Issei's was a red light, white from Vali, yellow from Azazel, black from Saji, and purple from Tannin.

**[Each of them reflects the color of each dragon.]**

Ddraig explains to Issei.

**[They aren't here right now but blue represents Tiamat, and the green represents Yu-long.]**

Then nothing happened, as they stood there for 3 minutes. Until a projection forms, and makes a shape.

Issei and Saji's jaw slowly dropped, as the shape kept expanding and expanding, until it formed the shape of a humungous monster.

'H…Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge!' Issei thinks. 'H-He's bigger than Great Red-san!'

It had the head of a Dragon, but it's body was massive and coiled around almost like a snake.

"This guy has the biggest body out of all dragons. It must have five or six times the mass of Great-Red." Tannin tells him.

'Th…..th….then it's size is five or six hundred meters….? It surpasses the category of a monster!' Issei was in a total state of shock. This thing truly out-did the Hydra Kaii and Shinji fought a while back.

[…..GUGOGOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOOON…..]

'Is that snoring... is this Dragon sleeping?!' Issei thinks.

"Like I thought, he's sleeping. Hey, wake up, Midgardsormr." Tannin speaks up.

The giant Dragon slowly opens its eyes.

[…This is a nostalgic pulse of a dragon. Fuaaaaaaah….]

Issei was still mystified by the size of him, he could swallow Tannin in one go if he wanted to.

[Oh, its Tannin~. It's been a while.]

'I didn't expect something to big to be so laid back...' Saji thinks with a sweatdrop.

[…..Even Ddraig and Albion are here. ….Also Fafnir…and Vritra….? Is it the end of the World?]

"No, it isn't. We came here today because there are things we want to ask you so we summoned your consciousness to this place." Tannin starts...

[….GU….GUGOGOGOGOGN….]

And Midgardsormr goes right back to sleep.

"Don't sleep! Geez, you and Yu-long never fixed your lazy attitude so I can't stand it!" Tannin was getting a tick mark on his head.

[…..You are always angry Tannin… So what is this thing you want to ask me about?]

"I want to ask you about your brother and father."

"…His brother and father? You are going to ask him that? Didn't we come here to ask him about the countermeasure against Loki and Fenrir?" Issei asks Azazel.

"To begin with, Midgardsormr is a dragon created by Loki. Even though it had enormous power, due to its gigantic body and his lazy attitude, even the Norse Gods didn't know how they can use him so they ordered him to sleep in the depth of the ocean. They told him to do something at least when the end of the World was to come."

"S-So that's why he is called the "Sleeping Dragon"…. He really is indeed a huge sleeping dragon."

[So its about 'Wanwan' (doggy) and 'Daddy'. Okay~. Daddy and Wanwan are beings I don't care about anyway….. Ah, but Tannin. Tell me one thing.]

"What is it?"

[Aren't Ddraig and Albion going to fight?]

Midgardsormr eyes the two hosts.

"No, they aren't. This time they are planning to defeat Loki and Fenrir by joining forces."

[Hee, interesting….. I was wondering about it because both of them are standing together without fighting.]

From Issei's perspective, it seemed he was happy about it.

[Wanwan is more troublesome than Daddy. You would die most of the times if you were bitten by his fangs. But he has a weakness. The magic-chain Gleipnir created by the Dwarves can capture him. You can seal his movement with that.]

'Wanwan huh...' Azazel chuckles while thinking. 'Well when you're that big, indeed he would seem like a dog.'

"We have already checked that. But from the reports from the North, the Gleipnir didn't work. That's why I thought about getting another method from you."

[…..Hmm, maybe Daddy enhanced Wanwan. If that's the case then ask the Dark-Elves living in the certain land of the Norse World. If I remember, their elder knows a technique to power-up the magic residing within the Dwarves' items. I will transmit the location of the place where the elder is living to the Sacred Gears of Ddraig and Albion.]

Azazel points to Vali.

"Send the information to Hakuryuukou. This one has an unfortunate brain so we are having a hard time."

"Sorry for being an idiot." Issei sarcastically responds.

Issei said nothing, but was now getting over the fact that dwarfs and elves exist.

"-I understood their locations. Azazel, activate the world map using the holographic vision." Vali says.

Azazel uses his phone to make a map show up, helping Vali find it, before Azazel sends it to the Grigori.

"…Hou, you actually know that much." Tannin converses with Midgardsormr.

[Yeah. When I went up to the land, the Elves and Dwarves took care of me.]

"-So how do we take care of Loki?"

[Yeah~. Daddy would probably be okay if you use Mjölnir against him.]

"In other words, we basically have to attack him normally huh. But will the Thunder-God Thor lend us his Mjölnir if that shitty-geezer Odin asks him….." Azazel ponders.

"Doubt it. It's a weapon only a God can use. Plus let's not forget he's very very very far away with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi." Vali tells him.

"Eh? How did you know that?"

Vali twitches and sweatdrops a bit. "Er-uh well you see..."

"Vali! Did you really want to fight _those _Gods?! You would've gotten crushed before you even had a chance to move!"

Before Azazel could scold him more, Midgardsormr butts in.

[If that's the case, then ask the Dwarves and Dark-Elves I mentioned earlier. They should have received the replica of Mjölnir from Odin.]

"We are saved thanks to your knowledge, Midgardsormr."

[No no. Talking like this at times is fun. But remember, it's only a replica, it isn't gonna be the real deal. Now~, I will be going then. I will be sleeping again. Fuaaaaa~.]

"Yeah, thanks."

[It's okay. Wake me up again if something happens.]

With that the vision disappears.

Issei looked lost in thought. 'I can't help but feel I'm going to meet him again...'

* * *

**A few days later, in Heaven**

Chaos was walking around the streets of Heaven, but nobody was out, due to it being in high alert.

He was wearing a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" A guard yelled at him.

Chaos turns around with an annoyed face. "The fuck do you want?"

"State your business!" The Angel points at him.

"Hmm? Don't point your finger at me, it's rude."

"Who are you? Answer the question!"

Chaos smiles. "No need to be so uptight, or I guess you _should_ be like this for the remaining time left. Not long from now, you won't need to worry about that."

The Angel started to form a weapon.

Chaos turns around fully and leaks out a white-ish blue aura.

"You're coming with m-" The Angel starts.

Chaos vanishes and reappears behind the Angel, and after a split second, the Angel freezes into a black ice.

"Annoying prick." Chaos says, walking up to the large icicle.

He kicks it, and it cracks and crumbles, also killing the Angel inside it.

He looks up at the large cathedral that the leaders of Heaven are supposed to be in.

"Enjoy your time..." He grows a dark smile and walks away, throwing the coats hood over his head. "Heaven's time is long overdue."

Before he vanishes he smiles again.

"Fall."


	16. Chapter 16

"Here you go." Rossweisse says, handing Issei a hammer.

Issei grabs it and looks confused, it looked like a normal hammer, but with intricate designs on it.

"Please send your aura through it."

Issei puts all his Demonic power in it...

_FLASH!_

The hammer starts to grow...

_BANG!_

It then becomes a hammer bigger than Issei, even in his Scale Mail.

"Oops!" Issei accidentally drops it from how heavy it becomes

_DONG_

The large hall they were in shakes just from it dropping.

Issei desperately tries to pick it up, to no avail.

Azazel sighs. "You put too much aura in it. Eh never mind, try again later."

It then shrinks again.

"Even if it's a replica it has the power close to the real thing, because Baraqiel gave it a 'jump start' with his lightning, so even devils can use this temporarily. Don't swing it around randomly okay? The whole area around this place will vanish because of the high energy of thunder."

"Seriously!? Uwaa, scary!"

"Tch. Honestly, this weapon is meant to be wielded by someone with a mastery of lightning, Shinji-kun is no good for it due to his fighting style. You on the other hand fit it perfectly."

"But the good thing is I should be able to transfer my boosted power to this."

"Vali, how about you beg that geezer Odin as well. Maybe right now, he might give you something special."

"Ehh? I don't want my rival to become more powerful!" Issei cries.

"Don't need it. I'm planning to master the power of the Heavenly Dragon's original power. I don't need extra weapons. What I want is something else."

"Bikou, good timing. I received a message directed to you." Azazel tells him.

"Huh? To me? From who?" Bikou asks.

"-It goes "Fool. I will punish you as soon as I find you". It was from the First Generation Sun Wukong. It seemed like he was looking for you with Yu-long."

"T-That shitty geezer is… So he found out about me being a terrorist. On top of that Yu-long too!" Bikou started sweating madly and went pale.

"Bikou, should we go to your homeland once? It might be interesting to meet Yu-long and the First Generation Sun Wukong."

"…..Don't do that, Vali. Putting aside Yu-long who seems to be retired, the first generation geezer is a real monster. He can still be considered as active. That geezer, has mastered senjutsu and youjutsu completely so he is really strong…"

"Ah~, I will be reconfirming our strategy. First, we will wait for him to show up at the place of the meeting being held, then the Sitri group will use their powers to transfer you guys to a different location along with Loki and Fenrir. The location of the place you guys will be transferred to is a demolished stone pitting site. The ones taking on Loki will be Issei and Vali. We will counter him with the Two Heavenly Dragons. The ones taking on Fenrir would be the other members of the Gremory team and Vali team who will use the chain to capture it. I will have you guys eliminate it after that. We definitely can't let Fenrir get to Odin. The fangs of that wolf can crush a God. Even if it is the Chief God Odin, he will die if bitten with those fangs. We have to stop that from happening at any cost." Azazel explains.

'So much for a peaceful life...' Issei thinks while rolling his eyes.

"Now, since we left the chain to the elder from the Dark Elves, we just have to wait for it to be completed, so what is left is… Saji."

"What is it, Azazel-sensei" Saji responds.

"You are also important for this strategy. You do have the Vritra Sacred Gear after all."

"Pl…Please hold on a second! I…..I don't have insane power like Hyoudou and Hakuryuukou!? I won't be able to fight by taking on a God and Fenrir! I thought I just have to transfer everyone with Kaichou and others!"

"I know. I won't say things like to fight in the front line to you. –But I will have you support your allies with Vritra's power. Especially Issei and Vali who are fighting in the front line need your support." Azazel tries to convince him. "For that you will need a bit of training. There is something I want to try out. Sona, I will borrow this guy for a bit."

"That is okay, but to where?" Sona says, leaning up against the hall.

"The Grigori." Azazel had a cheerful face.

'Whenever he gets that face that means he's planning to put you through hell...' Issei thinks.

Vali tried not to laugh in pity.

"Saji, Sensei's training is hell. I almost died in the Underworld as well. On top of that you are going to the laboratory institute. You are dead." Issei tells him.

"Hahaha. Then let's get going Saji." Azazel says while dragging him by the collar.

"Seriously!? H-Help meeeeee! Hyoudoooooou! Kaichoooooou!" Saji is crying like a little kid.

Issei had a heroic face. "Goodbye Saji, I will never forget you!"

'Hmm I wonder what Sensei's reasoning is...' He thinks

**[In the battle against you, Vritra who was sleeping inside that boy started to wake up. It must have something to do with that.]**

"Hmm I see, - Ddraig, aren't you going to speak with Albion?

**[No, there isn't anything to talk about… Right, White One?]**

**(…. Don't talk to me. I don't have a rival called Chichiryuutei.)**

**[W-Wait! It's a misunderstanding! The one who is called Chichiryuutei is my host, Issei Hyoudou!]**

Issei sighs. 'My libido will always get the best of me.'

**(…To awaken by pressing b-breasts, and to deactivate from Juggernaut Drive by pressing breasts….. This is so horrible that I want to cry, Red One.)**

**[I also wept! My tears never stop! Uooooooon!]**

**(Sob. How did this happen….. We were supposed to be the prideful Two Heavenly Dragons…. Do you know how I felt when I saw a hero television program which portrayed my rival as 'Oppai Dragon'? …..Sob.)**

'What do I do?!' Issei panics.

"…Albion, are you crying again? You were also weeping when we were watching the television program which portrays Issei Hyoudou." Vali then looks at Issei with a troubled face. "-I'm sorry Hyoudou Issei. At times like this, how should I comfort him?"

"Like hell I know! Don't ask me! As a start, I'm sorry! I am an Oppai Dragon after all!"

Vali just sighs and goes to sit down in the VIP room of the house with Issei. He was once again reading that strange book.

Issei looked very closely and saw the same symbols as Loki's magic circle. 'He's able to comprehend Norse magic that quickly... genius.'

It was awkwardly quiet, and Issei was about to leave, but not before he decided to speak.

"…..You know, even if he is "Evil God", I still didn't expect to fight a God."

"You should remember this. If there are good Gods, then there are also evil Gods. Well, there are situations when even good Gods can be seen as evil from different perspectives…" Vali answered.

"Evil God huh….. Why does he hate peace? I'm a Devil, but I feel satisfied just by enjoying my days with Buchou and everyone."

"It means there are people who feel it as a painful situation about your so called peace."

"Is the current world we live in a pain to you?"

Vali looks up at the ceiling. "I just find it boring. That's why I can't feel anything but joy for this joint battle."

"It sure does make me hate it. Since there are many strong guys."

"-But, because of that, this world is interesting. I will become stronger than everyone. It's unfortunate. I really wanted to spar with Kaii again." Vali looked a little down, it was to be expected since they basically grew up together.

"I….will become the ultimate "Pawn", and I will be alright if I can become a High Class Devil. I'm aiming to make my only kind of harem."

Vali smiles. "It certainly sounds like you."

"Ah, I still have one more aim."

Issei then looks directly at him.

"-I will definitely surpass you."

"Yeah, you should come up to the place where I am standing. It makes me happy as you get stronger. There was a time when I felt disappointed because you were a Sekiryuutei with no talent and who was weak, but you are trying to grow in a different way from all the Sekiryuutei until now. –You must be the first one to try to master the power of Sekiryuutei while communicating with Ddraig." Vali said, looking ecstatic.

"Is it true, Ddraig?" Issei asks his left arm.

**[That is correct. I said it before remember? That you are the first host to talk to me the most in the whole of history. –And you don't drown too much in my power, you don't rely too much on my power and you are trying to master the Sekiryuutei's power.]**

"They were all hosts who used that very powerful and dangerous power as they wished. In the end, they drowned in Ddraig's power, and perished in the battle." Vali continues.

**[You are the Sekiryuutei with the lowest talent in history. Your power and everything else is weak. –But.]**

"You are the first Sekiryuutei who is trying to master the power of Sekiryuutei."

**(Users like that are the most troublesome. When we oppose them, they don't show many openings.)**

Albion also chimed in.

"Yes, yes. It certainly is wonderful. I can feel the youth from you two." Odin comes in with Rossweisse.

Odin along with many people who have met the two Dragons, looked refreshed that they were different.

"The Red and White of this generation are unique. The ones in the past were all wild horses. They rampaged in every location, they started the battle between the Red and White selfishly while destroying the surroundings, and then died. They activated 'Juggernaut Drive' as they felt like it. Just think how many mountains and islands were blown away."

"Certainly one of them is a lecherous dragon, and the other one is a terrorist which makes a very dangerous pairing, but you two are calmer than I thought. I thought fighting each other immediately is the way of the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou." Rossweisse says.

"It is a true shame the Kokuryuukou-brat perished." Odin says, stroking his beard.

Vali looked confused. "The Kokuryuukou? There's such a thing?"

"Long ago, many centuries before you two were born, Thor had been working with Loki on a mission, before he was evil. They encountered a man with unimaginable strength. The two can no longer remember him, but he said one day the Kokuryuukou will change the world."

"..." Issei silently looked at him. Vali also was lost in thought.

Odin narrows his eyes. "But what troubles me is, something felt off about that story."

Rossweisse also looked troubled. "I'm not sure if you felt it, but when his power exited his body and entered the humans body, a terribly evil aura also exited his body."

"Enough with that." Odin says, changing the mood. ""By the way Hakuryuukou. Which part…do you like?"

"What are you talking about?"

Then Odin points at Rossweisse's breasts, thighs, and butt.

Secretly she was starting to get ticked at him.

"The woman's body part that you like? This Sekiryuutei over here loves breasts. That's why I thought you also have a fetish like that."

"Unthinkable. I'm no Oppai Dragon."

'This is all my fault!' Issei thinks.

"Now now, you are also a man. There should be body parts that you like in a woman." Odin is almost desperate to know.

"…I don't take interest in those kinds of thing that much. If I had to choose then it would be the hip. I think the line from their waist to their hip is the part which symbolizes the beauty of a woman."

Shinji was right outside the door, and silently fell to the ground in laughter. 'BUTT DRAGON EMPEROR! HAHAHAA!'

"…I see. So that makes you a 'Ketsuryuukou'." Almost instantly after Odin says that...

**(…N….Nuoooooooooon…..)**

"Geezer, please stop. Right now, the Two Heavenly Dragons entered their delicate season!" Issei pleads, pitying the Dragons.

"Albion do not cry. I will listen to your worries anytime." Vali says.

Yes readers, the Two Heavenly Dragons have entered a delicate season.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Kaii's eyes snapped open, as if he had a bad dream. He was floating on a lake... in the middle of nowhere- literally. All he could see was darkness everywhere.

He stood up, and was able to walk on this water.

'Where the hell am I? In fact what happened?! The last thing I remember is... running? Eh fuck it.'

He walks for a while until he comes to a shore.

"Oi, Okuma." He says out loud.

No response.

"OKUMA!"

Still nothing. He could no longer feel any magic in his body. He felt like a human, but more empty.

His eyes widened. He no longer had wings either. He was something less than a human.

He looked around and saw a light, like a fire.

Kaii walks towards it, feeling nervous.

As he got closer, he sees the shadow of someone at it.

He then walks up, and sees what appears to be a campfire, on the beach.

The person slowly turns around, noticing him.

"Who are you?" Kaii asks with a serious face.

The man reveals himself, he's wearing a black version of Azazel's outfit. Except it looked old and ragged. He himself looked to be about 50 or 60, with gray hair, and a stubble. He had very dark brown eyes, almost black.

"You needn't be so serious. We got all the time in the world." The man says.

"..."

"I suppose you're wondering what happened." The man stands up, and what he does next made Kaii nearly pop his eyes out.

He let out 24 black Fallen Angel wings. 12 pairs.

"W-Wh- that's impossible! Azazel-sensei only has 12!"

"Sensei huh? Has it been that long?" The man asks.

"Who are you?!" Kaii demands.

The man fully stands up, and walks to Kaii. "I am Ramiel. The strongest Fallen Angel to have ever lived."

Kaii was shocked beyond all beliefs. "_The_ Ramiel?! The one who's God Slaying Lightning rivaled even Thor's?!"

The man grins. "The one who nearly killed God."

"Why are you here? You died back when Azazel-sensei was barely older than me."

The man looked confused. "Duh. I am dead!"

"Then why are you here?!"

"_You're_ dead slowpoke."

Kaii then dropped to the ground. "No way... you're lying."

The man sighed in irritation. "Nope. Get over yourself. It looks like that Loki-brat did you in real good."

"Damn it. I remember now..."

"Are you not satisfied that you were beaten in such an under-handed manner?"

"Of course I'm not. I didn't even make it to 18 years old damn it all. I have people I care about back there you know!"

The man grins wider. "Then it's a good thing I decided to wait for you."

Kaii looked surprised. "You...waited for me?"

"Why wouldn't I wait for my grandson?"

Kaii's eyes widened. "Grand...son?"

"You're slow on the intake... yes! I am your fathers father!"

"Why the hell don't I look like you then?" Kaii asks.

His grandpa deadpans. "Do you always ask these many questions?"

It was true, his grandfather looked nothing like him.

"You act surprisingly young for someone your age." Kaii mocks.

"What?!" He then throws a large black lightning bolt at Kaii, who barely dodges.

"S-Sorry."

"Time to learn new magic." The man says.

* * *

**Yet another unknown location**

A man was looking out the window of a large skyscraper. He looked in his 30's, he had sharp eyes, his hair was dark ash blond and he was wearing a jet black suit with a white tie.

_Knock knock_

"Come in."

A woman walks in with blond hair and purple eyes. "We have news regarding your... personal matter."

The man turns around intrigued. "Oh? Where is he?"

"Dead."

The man looks back outside. "Unlikely. Check again."

"Loki himself said it."

The man scowls. "That idiot couldn't kill a fly even if he tried." He had venom in his voice. "Must I do everything myself?"

The woman just stared at him.

The man draws a magic circle that's pure white, and waits a minute. After that minute, Chaos comes from a magic circle.

"You rang?" He says with a smirk.

"Apparently Loki 'killed' Kaii."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying I doubt he's really dead."

"Wow you really are a cold blooded son of a bitch." He laughs. "You would think a mans _father_ would be doing the opposite you're doing."

Kaii's father sends him a sharp glare. "He is not my son. Continue as proceeded, but tell that Loki that we're gonna join in on the fray."

Chaos looked a little surprised. "Isn't that overkill?"

Kaii's father just smiles. "No such thing. Now leave."

The woman just stood there. "Things are happening much different than we expected. But in the end, that matters not to you, does it?"

He smiles coldly, as ice forms around his fingers. "No, no it does not."

* * *

**Realm of the dead**

Kaii and his grandfather were getting to know each other. Kaii heard all kinds of stories from him, he was very interested in the time he became fallen, so he decided to spend years enhancing his Holy lightning into God Slaying lightning, in order to combat God of the Bible in the next great war.

His grandfather was also quite lecherous, which ultimately led to him falling. So he wanted to know everything about the girls he's around. He really, _really_ wanted Kaii to marry Gabriel, only because he never had a chance. Kaii was terrified to because she'd likely fall, and he would be at the mercy of her older brother, Michael.

Apparently Ramiel also attempted to ask her out again after he fell, only to be met with a laugh. It was the worst moment of his life.

"Well now what?" Kaii asks.

Where they were at, it's been weeks if not months, of them training, and exchanging stories.

"It's time for you to go finally."

"What? I'm dead you know."

"No shit Sherlock." He grinned. "You know your mom was pretty damn smart for waiting for someone like Pandora."

"Hmm?"

"I'm saying I'm giving you my life force as well to get you out of this god forsaken realm." Ramiel says.

"But won't you-"

"I'm already dead remember." He grins at Kaii. "This state of me keeping my life force is what humans call 'not passing over'."

He starts to glow white and fade away into particles that flew at Kaii.

"Thank you Ojii-san."

He smirks before he completely vanishes. "Damn it kid, call me Ramiel."

Kaii's instantly open, sitting in the rubble of the city he destroyed, near Asgard. It was raining and he was drenched.

'Okuma...?'

**{...Partner?! Sob... I thought I lost you!}**

'As if! I'd be damned if Loki, the God who's throwing a temper tantrum would be the end of me.'

**{Ready to go kick some ass? I can feel all that new power you have... it's extraordinary, but won't last forever.}**

'Yeah, first things first, I need to grab some clothes and food... wait how long was I dead?!'

**{Give or take a few days, perhaps even a week.}**

'...THAT DAMN GEEZER LIED TO ME! HE SAID TIME DIDN'T FLOW THERE! Ohhhhhh jeez what do I do?!'

**{Relax... first is first, food and new clothes. I'll handle the rest.}**

'Thanks man.' Kaii then gets up and walks into Asgard, seeing more damage than he remembered when he died. 'What happened after I died?'

**{The Purgatory girl somehow took your power and beat the shit out of Loki, but Fenrir came and saved him. Don't worry, everyone escaped safely.}**

'She almost beat him?!'

He mutters something under his breath. "Check..."

* * *

**Occult Research Club**

Everyone was deciding on stuff for the festival to keep their minds off things. Pandora and Shinji were finally 'officially' inducted into the club, as the Student Council had to add them to the school's database. So they also helped.

Azazel sipped tea in his usual chair behind the table, looking outside with a dark expression. "….So it's already dusk."

Everyone looked serious. After dusk, the war begins with Loki.

The school bell which signals the end of club time is heard.

"It's too early for Ragnarok, you guys, we're going all out." Azazel says to everyone.

"**YES!"** Everyone replies.

* * *

**The Underworld**

The Seraphs, the leaders of the Grigori aside from Azazel and Baraqiel, and the 4 Maou all were together in a meeting room, discussing things related to the Hero Faction and Loki.

"Is Gabriel running late?" Sirzechs asks.

Michael nods. "She had something to do, so I went on ahead without her. She should be here any minute."

A chill then goes down all their spines, as the air becomes tense.

"This feeling..." Falbium says, getting serious, which was a rarity.

Sirzechs narrows his eyes.

_Knock knock_

Michael smiles. "It's Gabriel. Come in please."

It opens, and is indeed her, but right before she does walk in...

"What the?!" Shemhazai turns around and they see a tear in space, as Fenrir walks out of it.

"There's no doubting it, that's him. But why is he here...?" Sirzechs asks.

Fenrir says nothing, just clapping his hands together, as everyone grows wide eyes.

"GABRIEL! MOVE!" Falbium screams.

She does so and backs away from the room, as the space around it becomes distorted.

Fenrir smiles. "This should keep you all here long enough."

'It will indeed take some time to break out of this...' Ajuka thinks.

"What is the meaning of this, Fenrir?" Michael asks.

"Simple. Our plan."

"What plan?" Sirzechs glowed red.

Fenrir grins. "The destruction of Heaven."

Everyone looked gravely shocked.

"And since all leaders of Heaven are here, there's no one to stop us."

Uriel, a Seraph smirks. "You don't think we locked up before we left?"

Fenrir returns an even sharper smirk. "You don't think we have people inside?"

"That's impossible! They would have fallen by now!" Shemhazai says.

"Not if there's a gap in the God System." Fenrir says, looking at Michael.

Sirzechs looked at Fenrir darkly.

"Bye now." Fenrir disappears, leaving them there.

Michael had a grave expression. He turns to Gabriel. "It's up to you."

"But we don't even know what they're planning..." She says.

"Which is why you won't be going there." Michael tells her.

"What?!"

"This confirms our suspicions that Loki has more up his sleeve. However, he can't do it if he loses to the Heavenly Dragons. I want you to assist them in the humans world."

Gabriel stayed silent.

"It's up to you now. I believe in you."

She nodded and left.

* * *

**Heaven**

Kaii's dad and Chaos walked down a large pathway in Heaven, smirking.

"Where is it?" Kaii's father asks.

Chaos points to a large tower on a hill, far above anything else.

"Of course, how flashy."

"Loki still thinks all we want is to destroy it...hahahaha!" Chaos cracks up.

"Fool... no that would be a waste."

* * *

**Asgard**

Kaii met a very generous couple, who helped him with food and gave him money to buy some clothes.

He bought a red shirt with a collar, and black streaks in it. He got a hooded black coat, with dark red edges with loose dark pants tucked inside laced boots. It was basically the opposite of Chaos' yet again.

**{Why that?}**

'I don't know why, but it felt like I had to.'

'Time to go. Is that where they are.'

**{Yup, and as always, we're fashionably late.}**

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

The ORC and Azazel moved out.

The Sun has already fallen, and it's already night.

They were at the rooftop of a high rated hotel building in the suburb which is the place where the meeting of Odin and the Japanese Gods will be held.

On the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, the members of the Sitri group are positioned and were on standby.

Saji was going to be 'late'.

Azazel was the middleman for the meeting, so Baraqiel would fight, along with Rossweisse.

Very high up in the sky, Tannin flew. He cast a spell so humans wouldn't see he very easily.

Vali's team was a bit away from them, also ready.

"-It's time." Rias says, looking at the watch.

It's now time for the meeting to start. This means that an important discussion has started in one of the rooms inside the hotel.

"No tricks huh. You have my respect." Vali bitterly smiles at the sky.

_BREAK! BREAK!_

The sky became distorted, as two individuals came into sight. Fenrir in his human form, and Loki.

"Target confirmed. Mission start." Baraqiel says into a communication device. A barrier forms around the hotel.

Loki smirks. "Have you come to avenge the fallen boy?"

Pandora scowled.

"THEN LET US BEGIN! THE HUMANS SHALL BE WITNESS TO THEIR NEW GOD'S STRENGTH!"

"...New God?" Irina asks, confused.

Loki smirks further. "This is a two part plan you silly brats."

He puts out his hands, and two magic circles appear, summoning Hati and Sköll in their human forms.

Vali's eyes widened at Hati.

"HYOUDOU DON'T FIGHT HIM!"

"Too late." Hati said, already in front of Issei, he covered his right hand in red lightning and slammed it into Issei's gut.

"Guh!" Issei vomits blood.

Hati sadistically smiles. "HAHAHA! My lightning is magic that is used to defeat Dragons... in other words, Dragon Slayer Magic!"

Shinji flies to help him, but quickly dodges a purple energy blast from the side.

Sköll fired it. "Just my lucky day. My magic is Angel Slayer Magic."

Wasting no time. The Sitri group lead by Sona activated the magic circle in order to transfer everyone to the battlefield. But not before a hooded figure also jumps in at the last second.

Loki didn't even budge, just continuing to smirk.

_Flash!_

Everyone was now in a spacious field with rocks everywhere. It was an abandoned mine.

"So you aren't fleeing." Rias sarcastically says.

"There is no need for me to flee. All of you will retaliate anyway, so I can finish you all here and then go back to the hotel. It's a matter of sooner or later. Even if he does or doesn't participate in the meeting, I will have Odin disappear." Loki laughed along with Hati.

"You are wrapped with dangerous thoughts." Baraqiel says.

"The first one to have a dangerous idea was your side. An alliance between each faction…. To begin with, since the Three-Great powers recorded in the Bible decided to have an alliance, everything became distorted."

Rias just sighed at his arrogance.

"And that is why Heaven shall be destroyed completely. You see, a God can become more powerful than they already are by having more believers and followers. Don't act surprised, what other reasons are there shrines? But if the religion Christianity falls along with Heaven, I shall become the humans new God. I will be invincible!"

Everyone looked mystified. "Destroy Heaven?!" Baraqiel shouts. "Explain yourself!"

Loki grins. "Defeat me and I shall tell you. Or never mind that, I shall tell you right before you die."

Baraqiel crackles lightning between his fingers, and lets his 10 wings out.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

**(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

Issei and Vali approach Loki.

"This is wonderful! So the Two Heavenly Dragons will be joining forces to defeat this Loki! My heart never raced like this! Now come! LET ME LIVE!"

* * *

**Heaven**

Chaos and Kaii's dad get closer to the mysterious tower that rests above Heaven, step by step.

Finally a large patrol of Angels meet with them.

"Who are you two?!" The leader yells.

Kaii's dad smirks. "A human and demigod."

The Angels went wide eyed.

"A human in Heaven?! And a demigod?!" Some were saying.

Chaos walks up and also smirks. "I'm the demigod. Nice to meet'cha." He says before slamming his foot in the ground, making icicles erupt from the ground, killing around 10 Angels.

Kaii's dad puts his hand out, as the ground shakes, and the remaining 50 Angels instantly freeze over into what some would describe as beautiful as a sculpture. "And I'm the human in possession of the Longinus, Absolute Demise. Also known as the leader of the Magician Faction, and co-leader of Hexennacht."


	17. Chapter 17

Alice, Lance, Jeanne, Siegfried, Hisui and Merlin all appeared in Asgard, initially looking at the site of Kaii's death, only to find his body missing. So they decided to head into the kingdom, hoping if anyone knew anything.

"Actually the way you describe him, I do remember this person coming here!" A middle aged woman tells Alice.

Her eyes widened. "Really?! Where's he at?"

"Well, he came and borrowed some money for clothes and left in a hurry."

Lance comes up from behind and whispers in her ear, "He's probably off to the human world for the battle with Loki."

"Alright, thank you." She bowed to the lady and walked away.

"Should I get the rest of them before we go?" Lance asks.

Alice nods. "And find that jackass Kensei while you're at it."

"Ah but you know he's a pain in the ass to find."

"I really don't care, if you have to, drag him through a circle."

* * *

**The abandoned mine**

Issei and Vali stood in front of Loki in their respective armor.

Loki stared at them with his arms crossed. 'Perhaps I should just admit it and praise Odin's troops. Honestly... me having to fight these foot soldiers? The games played between God and Devils are over now.'

He smiles widely and activates a multitude of defensive magic circles that cover his body.

When they finished appearing, some of them turned into rays of light that shot out towards the two of them, each with the ability to follow their opponent.

Vali flies around in an acrobatic style in the sky, and he dodges all of the attacks. Issei on the other hand charges straight ahead, taking all the attacks with little damage.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

Issei slams his fist into the barrier, destroying all the circles.

He then steps back as Vali appears where Issei was, with a Norse spell charged in his right hand, and throws it right at Loki.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

"Fuhahahaha!" Loki stood were he was, completely unharmed.

'Looks like it's time to use this thing!' Issei grabs the hammer on his waist and charges it a little and flies towards Loki, who twitches his eye.

"...Mjölnir. The replica? Even so, you are carrying a dangerous weapon over there. Damn Odin, does he want to make the meeting successful that much….!?"

Issei slams it down on Loki, who narrowly dodges, and smirks.

"Where the hell is the lightning?" Issei asks confused.

"Fuhahaha!" Loki mocks Issei. "It's unfortunate. That hammer can only be used by someone with a very strong and also a very pure heart. You must have some evil feelings within your heart. That's why it doesn't create lighting. Normally I hear, that doesn't have any weight, and is light as a feather you know?"

'I really am lecherous! I can't use it because I'm the Oppai Dragon?!'

During this, Fenrir, Hati and Sköll all watched.

Fenrir then starts to undergo a transformation, which threw Issei off guard. He turned into a huge ash wolf, which was bigger than him.

"It's about time that I start to attack seriously then!" Loki clicks his fingers as Fenrir now in a wolf form, steps forward.

"-The fangs which can kill God. My servant Fenrir who has such fangs! You will meet your demise even with a single bite! If you two can defeat this beast, then come and get it!"

"This Fenrir is really starting to get on my nerves." Issei says.

Hati grins and crackles his red lightning between his fingers. "Then fight me!"

Shinji also has a stare down with Sköll.

"You know, before these last few days, I've never even heard of 'slayer' magic." Issei points out.

Shinji just sighs. "Slayer magic is just a fancy word for it. Light weapons are technically classified as Devil slayer magic because it's so effective on them. So in reality, by calling it a slayer magic, you're just making it sound better than it really is."

"Hey now. I was just gonna brag." A voice from behind everyone says. It was a hooded person wearing a red and black outfit.

He takes off the hood, and reveals himself while grinning.

Everyone's jaw hit the floor, but they were happy. "KAII!?" Everyone said.

He stretches his arm and grumbles. "I don't die very easily, as you should know by now."

Pandora was gonna say something, but not before Loki sneaked up behind Issei and went for a sneak attack.

_DOOOOOOOON_

A large zap of lightning is heard, and the impact engulfs everyone in the mine, as it came from literally nowhere.

Loki's eyes nearly popped out and looked like a mix of anger and fear.

Kaii stood in front of Issei, stopping Loki's attack by traveling with lightning. But there was more, enough to make Akeno and Baraqiel nearly pass out from seeing. He had 24 pitch black Fallen Angel wings, and black lightning surrounded him all over, along with some blackish-purple flames.

Loki was frozen, and taking advantage of that, Kaii slams his head against his, making him flinch.

"Leave him to me." Kaii says in a commanding voice.

"Well when you say it like that..." Shinji says with a grin.

"Shinji, fight Hati. Issei, fight Sköll, everyone else focus on Fenrir.

Loki finally came back into terms with reality, and orders Fenrir to attack.

Rias raises her hand.

"Nyan "

**BUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

Kuroka summons the magical chain Gleipnir from a pocket dimension.

Just as commanded, Issei and Shinji lead their foes deeper into the mines, as everyone else including Baraqiel, Vali and Tannin get the chain and fight Fenrir.

"Fuhahahahaha! It's useless! Countermeasures against Gleipnir were already….."

As Loki laughed, the chain activates on it's own and covers Fenrir's body.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON….!" Fenrir howls in pain.

"-Fenrir, captured." Baraqiel says.

Kaii expected Loki to be worried now, but he creepily laughed.

"You really just sent them to their death." Loki says. "I changed a Frost Giant woman living in Járnviðr to a wolf and made it breed with Fenrir. As a result, Hati and Sköll were born. Their specs are quite a bit lower than their father, but their fangs are the real thing. They can easily kill a God, and all of you."

"Your point is?" Kaii asks, confused. But then his eyes widened, as a two tears in space appear next to him.

"I cloned them." Loki said with a smug smile.

And he did, two clones of Fenrir's children, in their wolf form, appeared next to him.

"Go, Sköll and Hati! That bunch of people are the ones who captured your father! Tear and rip them apart with those claws and fangs of yours!"

SWISH!

With that, the two wolves dash towards them, one to the Gremory group, the other to Vali's team.

"Hmph! A mere dog!" Tannin says.

GOOOOOOOON!

He breathes a powerful flame, yet they easily run through it.

"…I won't be able to activate the power to halve if my opponent is a God-class. So I will have myself reduce your power slowly!" Vali says to Loki.

"Didn't I just say that I got him?" Kaii asks him with half open eyes.

DON! DON! DOOOOOOON!

Vali barrages Loki with multiple Demonic and Norse spells.

"To be expected from the Hakuryuukou! It seems like you learned the Norse magic in such a short time, but...-It's still not enough!"

Loki then releases a rainbow colored wave from his body, Kaii's aura acted on it's own and blew it away instantly, surprising Vali and Loki.

'Is he... as strong as me now?!' Loki thought with a serious face.

"Vali! I said deal with those damn wolves." Kaii said to him.

"Lucky..." Vali said, flying back to help everyone.

Kaii then grinned as he released an immense amount of power, as well as black flames and lightning.

"When did you master the God Slaying magic?" Loki asks with suspicion. "More so, when did you become as strong as a God?"

Kaii shrugs. "It's a long story. Details, who needs them? Although it is pretty sad that you wiped the floor with my friends so easily."

Loki chooses not to respond, keeping serious now.

"You know, this mine is actually where many people were buried in ancient times. Back when not everyone could afford a real funeral. But since we're here and all..." Black lightning then violently zaps around him. "I'll make you a grave too."

"Honestly now." Loki starts, now having a stare down with him. "I never thought Odin would hire such a stuck up brat." He then envelops himself in an equally immense green and black aura.

The two auras were having a match of their own, as the mine started to shake.

Kaii narrowed his eyes, as he disappeared, or more accurately, traveled around Loki as a lightning bolt.

"?!" Loki didn't even see what happened, before Kaii reappears behind him and slams his foot right into his face, and then punches him in the chest.

Baraqiel was not paying attention to the wolves, and looked shocked. 'He's become so strong... right now he'd be considered the strongest Fallen Angel in existence.'

Loki was sent back a few feet, from the attack, as Kaii once again appeared from a lightning bolt, and throws his fist down onto Loki's head, smashing it into the ground.

He was going to attack again, but Loki caught himself and floated back. "Hmph. You move with the speed and velocity of Thor. And all that magic power too. It seems incomprehensible that you're the boy I beat into a pulp."

"Yeah well I was always taught it doesn't matter how strong your opponent is, but to stand up to him."

Loki scoffs. "Foolishness. That's the excuse of a weakling. Now then, are we done warming up?"

Kaii cracks his knuckles. "This should be fun."

Loki draws a magic circle, and a cube of destructive energy goes flying towards Kaii, who dodges it, as it goes further into the mine exploding.

Rias' eye twitched in the middle of all the carnage. "Why did we ever think a battle like this on the inside of a mine was a good idea?!"

Loki smirks and points to the ground under Kaii.

"What?" Kaii looks not seeing anything.

Loki had tricked him into looking, as he drew another circle, this time making over 20 magic circles surround Kaii.

"You sneaky bastard." Kaii says while grinning.

"Too late!" Loki then activates them as they explode in a black flash, covering Kaii.

_DOOOOOOON_

"That spell when hit by it, immobilizes the target, and renders them useless in terms of mobility." Loki explains.

_ZAP_

"GAHHHH!" Loki violently coughs up blood as Kaii, who traveled in another black lightning bolt, kicked him as hard as he could with his leg, escaping Loki's spell.

"That was just from one leg." Kaii starts

_ZAP! ZAP!_

"I got another one. And both my arms. We're not talking just two or three times stronger if I attack with all at once."

"Nice speech you impudent brat." Loki says with venom, wiping blood off his mouth. "But..." He then smiles darkly.

"Hmm? What's this..." Kaii's eyes widen as he looks at the Mjölnir replica on the ground and gets a very devious idea.

But then his knee suddenly gives out and hits the ground.

"Looks like my attack did hit you."

Vali was extremely jealous of Kaii being able to fight Loki one on one, so this was to be expected...

"-Ignoring me is something I can't accept."

Vali moves immediately, and went behind Loki who was aiming an attack right at Kaii, who was trying to heal his knee.

He looked very angry, and charged a massive blast of Demonic power, until...

BITE!

Vali was biten by Fenrir, who appeared from the side.

"Guhaa!" Vali screams in pain as his armor is instantly destroyed and Fenrir's mouth drips with his blood.

Fenrir had escaped from the chain, as the clone of Hati pulled it off him.

"Fuhahahaha! Looks like I have the Hakuryuukou crunched first!" Loki laughs insanely.

"Oh no you don't!" Tannin breathes fire at Fenrir, who just stands still to take it head on.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Fenrir then howled, completely blowing away besides himself, Loki and Kaii.

'He's able to blow away a Dragon King with just his howl?!'

SWISH!

Fenrir disappears with godspeed for a moment.

ZASHUUN!

Fenrir reappears and slashes Tannin violently.

"Guoooooooooo!" Tannin cries in pain as Fenrir easily brings him down.

Tannin bit and drank something which was hidden in his back tooth while spurting out blood from his mouth. Smoke appears and his wounds start to heal, from a Phenex tear.

Everyone aside from Kaii in this situation had one.

"Fenrir is indeed a problem..." Kaii was holding his chin while thinking out loud.

"On the occasion, I will have you fight against these ones as well." Loki says that as shadows appear around him.

5 clones of Midgardsormr appear around him, but much smaller in size.

"Haha, those are too weak to be here Loki." Kaii says, completely destroying them in one lightning bolt.

"It will be our loss if we go to the defense! Charge!" Rias and Bikou yell, commanding their respective teams.

"Raikou!" Baraqiel yells.

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

Baraqiel slams a huge Holy lightning bolt down on one of the clones of Fenrir's children.

The clone is obviously hurt, but continues as though nothing happened.

The two teams continue to go to war with the clones, as the clones themselves were still incredibly strong, strong enough to be an Ultimate Class Devil.

"Kaii..." Vali says, blood dripping all over, even after a Phenex tear. "Is that power permanent?"

He shakes his head in response. "Not too long from now it'll be all gone. I can re-learn it, but that may take years or even decades to get it back to this level."

Vali sighs. "...Loki and the other ones….I will leave them to you, Bikou, and others. Fenrir. I will kill it."

Loki cracks up. "Fuhahahahahahaha! How would you do that!? You are already on the verge of death! Won't acting strong just lower the name of Hakuryuukou instead?"

Kaii's eyes start to widen.

"-Heavenly Dragon. No, don't look down on I, Vali Lucifer."

Vali's armor begins to glow, and all his jewels get a rainbow color.

"**I, who is about to awaken,"**

_They're gonna be blasted away! They'll certainly be blasted away!_

Voices are heard coming from his Sacred Gear.

"**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God"**

_The dream will end! The illusion will begin!_

"**I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream""**

_Everything! Yes, give us everything!_

"**I shall become the White Dragon of Domination..."**

Loki narrowed his eyes.

"**And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!"**

**(JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!)**

Vali's armor explodes in a white flash, with the armor now having sharper claws and horns.

"Kuroka! Transfer me and Fenrir to the allocated place!" He yells.

Kuroka throws the magical chain into a separate dimension, as Vali becomes a huge mass of light.

DUUUUUUUUN!

Large sashes of light cover him and Fenrir, and the two disappear.

"Akeno!" Rias screams as Hati's clone lunges at Akeno.

Kaii flies with immense speed, as Loki's eye twitches in anger.

"Don't ignore me!" Loki charges another blast and throws it right at Kaii, who turns around with an irritated face and throws a fireball at it.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The entire mine shakes, as the two attacks cancel each other out. Loki's entire face was twitching, as he was angered at Kaii's power.

"You little... there's no way someone your age can even fathom the power you have..." His voice was trembling with anger.

Kaii then realized Hati's clone was still heading for Akeno. 'Shit!'

ZASHU!

Baraqiel stands in front of her, as the wolf pierces him.

"Gough!" Baraqiel coughs up tons of blood, and his wound pours out more, making him feel dizzy.

"….Why?" Akeno asks, with her voice wavering.

"…I can't afford to lose you as well."

Kaii appears next to the wolf, and slams his fist into it, sending it back about 20 feet.

Asia quickly heals Baraqiel, but his wounds cover up very slowly because of the blood loss. Him fighting is not possible for a while.

* * *

**Issei's mine tunnel**

Issei was having an equal match with Sköll, even in his wolf form.

"Damn dog..." Issei mutters.

Sköll growled at being called that. The plan was for him and Hati to be fighting the opposite opponent, but that never panned out.

Issei flew around him a few times and unleashed dragon shot right in it's mouth, blowing it away, presumably killing it.

Issei grins. "Well that wasn't so bad." He then flies back to the main battle.

* * *

**Shinji's mine tunnel**

"STUPID BRAT!" Hati roars in his wolf form.

Shinji giggles. "A talking wolf. Oh what has this world come to?"

"Laugh it up..." Hati said with a tick mark on its head. He was panting, he had never expected Shinji to beat him so badly.

Shinji claps his hand together, as lightning crackles between them.

He then throws it, as he combines it with his holy aura, creating a shockwave.

GOOOOOON

Hati lay under the rubble, not moving an inch.

"Well that was easy." Shinji says, before flying back.

* * *

**The main battle site**

"What did I just hear..." Kaii said while pinching his nose bridge.

**{Sob... I'm so moved!}**

Apparently Issei contacted the Goddess of Oppai through Rias' breasts using bilingual. And it gave a vision to them that may have helped Akeno and Baraqiel reconcile.

"I can sense the pulse of a God class power that I am not familiar with. Chichigami…from another World? The Sekiryuutei of this era is certainly full of mysteries!" Loki exclaims.

At that moment, Mjölnir flies into Kaii's hand, as he charged a massive amount of lightning, and charged right at Loki.

DOOOOONG

Loki went crashing through many walls, and Kaii chases after him.

"...Wow." Rias says.

BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A black flame emits from the ground and covers up the destroyed room.

'What is this?' Issei made a mystified face. 'THE GOD OF BUTTS?!'

"-! This abyss-black aura is!? Is it the 'Prison Dragon' Vritra!?" Tannin shouts.

A large black Dragon begins to form.

{Issei Hyoudou? Can you hear me? I am the Vice Governor of Grigori, Shemhazai.}

Issei hears his voice from an emergency ear-piece.

"Ah hello. The one who sent that big black Dragon was you Shemhazai-san?"

{Yes. I was told by Azazel that I have to send Saji-kun to that location after Saji-kun's training was completed.}

"So that really is Saji!?"

{Yes, it seemed like Azazel made a bit of a miscalculation. We started his training, but he ended up in a state like that. The time was up, so we sent him in that state. Well, it seems like he can tell apart ally and foe.}

"What did you do?"

{We put every Vritra type Sacred Gear on him.}

'Of course you guys did...' Issei thought.

{When Vritra was exterminated and then sealed into the Sacred Gear, he had his soul split into many layers. Because of that, there are many Vritra type Sacred Gear possessors. But if you were to group them, there are four types of Absorption Line, Blaze Black Flare, Delete Field, and Shadow Prison. These Sacred Gears were hidden with each possessor with some differences. And our organization, Grigori, retrieved them and put the Vritra type Sacred Gears that we kept into Saji-kun. Being in contact with you resulted in Vritra's consciousness starting to appear, so Azazel predicted that all of the Vritra type Sacred Gears might be able to become one.}

The fire began spreading all across the mine, even to a few rooms over to Loki and Kaii.

{As a result, the Sacred Gears combined and Vritra's consciousness was revived. –But it seems like it became berserk because it only revived just now. But it seems like Saji-kun's consciousness is still in there, so he should respond if you talk to him through Ddraig. So I leave the rest to you. Will you be able to do it?}

"…Yes, I will somehow try to pull it off. If something was to happen, I will stop Saji by force."

"Ku! What is this fire!? I can't move! …Ngggh! My powers are being taken away gradually!? I-Is this the power of that black dragon!? I have heard that there is a Dragon-king, but don't tell me this is it!?" Loki panics.

Kaii also had to be careful, as this fire would hurt him too.

{Vritra had more special abilities rather than direct attacks. His power might be weak among the Dragon-Kings, but in terms of diversity and variety of techniques he is the best among the Dragon-Kings!}

"….That's amazing. Umm, Vice-Governor. If there are other Vritra-type Sacred Gears, can't you mass produce them with the same method?"

{That would most likely have zero possibility. To begin with, adding Sacred Gears is a dangerous action, and you can die if it goes wrong. But for this case, since you and Saji-kun are friends, and since you two understand each other, Vritra's soul was able to revive with a miracle. But it will be hard for the same phenomenon to occur in the same way. By the way, even if a new power is added, the evil-piece sleeping inside him won't change. The basic base is Absorption Line after all. The stats of his base body won't change that much as well.}

Fenrir's child's clones were destroyed, being weakened by Saji's flames.

'Oh no...' Kaii's immense power began to slowly flicker. This made Loki grow an evil smile.

"Running out of power are we?"

"NOT YET!" Two voices yell, as Akeno and Baraqiel fire all their remaining lightning at Kaii, who absorbs it and adds to his own.

Loki laughs and breaks out of Saji's flames, retreating.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaii charges after him, as the top of the mine collapses, leading into the sky.

"It's futile. I will retreat for now. Fuhahahahaha! However, I will appear for the third time and bring Chaos-"

Kaii aimed the hammer at the sky and released all his energy.

**GOOOOOOOOOON!**

In response, lightning comes down from the sky and gives him a super charge, making Loki panic.

Below him, was his team coming out of a magic circle, all of them attacking the clouds with fire and lightning magic, creating a thunderstorm.

"W…What did you do!?" Loki was sweating bullets and looked scared as more and more lightning ran into Kaii, making his whole body glow.

Kaii's Sacred Gear wings appear, in Boost Drive.

**{LET'S FINISH THIS!}**

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!}**

**{TRANSFER!}**

The sky quietly rumbles, before it releases one that deafens everyone.

_**DOGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!**_

A massive bolt of thunder, unlike anyone had seen directly hit Loki, frying him.

He fell to the ground, in a near critical state, looking frightened.

"…The reason why the God recorded in the Bible left a phenomenon called Balance Breaker…and a weapon called Longinus which can kill God without getting rid of them…. Did he know something like this could have happened…? Why did he leave humans a method to kill a God….?" He looked exasperated, but weakly smirks. "This isn't the last you'll hear of me..." He then loses his consciousness completely.

Vali's team had disappeared, and the mine was no more, just a large crater.

Loki's power was then sealed by numerous spells by Rossweisse.

* * *

**Unknown**

"So that's the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou huh. We also confirmed the Vritra and the Holy-demonic sword. Vritra is in a burst-state, but it's heading towards a new path. The Holy Demonic sword is an irregular thing just like the information we have says."

"It was right for us to come and observe them. It seems like the technology team's theory will be able to gain positive proof. –That the percentage of Sacred Gear possessors who get involved with the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou even once will have an irregular awakening at a different level."

"Grigori's technology is also a threat. –So have you found a way to defeat the Juggernaut Drive?"

"I think we can stand up to them using a Sacred Gear which increases its consumption rate. We don't have Demonic powers and if it consumes their lifespan we can aim for that then. The problem is the Sekiryuutei. It seems like it is trying to grow in a weird way. Maybe he's trying to go deep within the consciousness of the Longinus. Hakuryuukou is also a problem in that regards."

"….. –I got a call from Cao Cao just now. Hmm, oh my this is…"

"What happened? Is it perhaps….."

"Yeah, the Dragon-eater was found. –With this, the 'infinite' will end."

* * *

**Vali team hideout**

"The Juggernaut Drive which I haven't used for a while burned me as well as being dangerous. If I can, I want to lower the times I have to use it. At this rate, I won't last. –So, what happened on your side, Arthur?"

"It seems like I can do something about it by using the power of this Excalibur which controls 'ruling'. –To Fenrir that is. It has restrictions so Fenrir's power will decrease quite a lot though… But even if you had your eyes on its fangs, you sure have weird taste for taking in such a dangerous monster to our team."

"Vali, we received a call from Cao Cao."

"Bikou, what did he say?"

"To make it short "We will act on our own. Just don't get in our way". That's what he said."

"Cao Cao. Let's hope that nothing happens to both of us. Though we won't hold back if you were to come at us."

"But, I never thought he would get the support of a God from a different world. Issei Hyoudou, he sure is someone I can't predict and he sure does entertain me. His growth rate is going at high speed in a totally different direction."

"Fufu, Oppai Dragon huh. He's like an existence which is like a joke, but he seems to be becoming something which won't be a joke."

* * *

**Across the world**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

"W-What is that noise?" A civilian asks.

"Where is it coming from?!" Another asks.

* * *

**Vali team hideout**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

"...What is that?" Arthur asks, trying to find the source of the noise, until realizing it was coming from the sky.

Vali narrows his eyes. "Something _very_ bad."

* * *

**The destroyed mine**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

Kaii looked up at the sky with a troubled face, along with his team, the ORC, Saji, Rossweisse and Baraqiel.

Baraqiel had a grave look on his face.

Irina looked terrified. "It can't be..."

* * *

**The meeting**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

Azazel and Odin stepped outside the meeting room for a moment to try and find the cause of the noise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Odin asks.

"Unfortunately..." Azazel says with a serious face.

* * *

**The Underworld**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

The leaders of the three factions were desperately trying to get the space tear to disappear.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Loki has been defeated but it has begun. This can only mean..."

"He's working with someone else." Serafall says.

* * *

**Heaven **

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

Chaos and Kaii's dad stood at the top of the largest tower in Heaven, staring at an ancient relic on the wall.

"So this is the God system..." Kaii's father says.

Chaos looked at it, and smiled. "It probably won't work on me. I'm sure we'll be getting visitors soon, get it to work." He then walks out of the room.

Kaii's dad touches it and it responds to his Sacred Gear by making a clicking noise.

It then glows and attaches itself to him, and he smiles. "Now then. Let's begin."


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriel raced towards the God System in Heaven, with a serious face. 'Sorry, Michael, but I cannot let our home be destroyed.'

* * *

**The abandoned mines**

"What is that sound?" Rias asks.

Irina turns around to her with a serious look. "The God System is being activated by someone other than Michael."

"Is that a problem?" Kiba asks.

Baraqiel nods. "The leaders of the three factions minus me and Azazel are supposed to have a meeting in the Underworld today. A terrorist has most likely assumed control."

Everyone looked shocked at that. "But isn't that, well you, know bad?" Shinji says.

All of a sudden Issei and Kaii glowed, and their wounds were healed and all power restored.

Then a white magic circle appears next to them, and a hologram appears from it.

There stood Kaii's father, looking at the group with a smirk.

Kaii's face twisted into one of absolute anger and hatred, nearly biting his lip off.

"Who is that?" Xenovia asks.

"My _father_, Isaac."

Isaac smiles. "I see you're still alive, Kaii. Anyways. I have control of the God System due to a loop hole in the system. Those with Longinus, who are either human, Angel, or God can assume control by activating it."

"A Longinus?!" Rias shouts. "That's impossible! Kaii has no human blood in him!"

"Very observant. But answers can wait for later. I am currently setting Heaven to implode on itself, and without Heaven, all Angels will fall. So in order for you to stop me, Kaii and the Sekiryuutei shall come to Heaven and battle to save it."

The magic circle glowed in response, being activated from Heaven.

"I'll be waiting." He smiles and disappears.

"DAMN YOU!" Kaii charges into the circle and vanishes, dragging Issei with him.

"...What's going on?" Koneko speaks up.

Baraqiel looked at the ground for a minute and cursed. "The story he tells everyone about his family is not the real deal. But you knew that already didn't you?" He looks and Pandora and she nods.

"His mother told me what really happened. She was worried this would happen and he'd go down this path of revenge."

"What _really_ happened? Akeno asks.

"It's impossible for Kaii's grandfather to be Ramiel. Because his father is a human. A very powerful one in control of a low tier Longinus. What really happened is, his mother was murdered by his father."

Everyone had a disgusted face after that.

"It gets worse." Baraqiel continues. "Kaii has an older brother that conspired with his father, killing all remaining members of the Valefor family. This happened when he was about 6. We found him after Serafall fought against his father. When we did, he appeared to be a normal Devil, we found no traces of Fallen Angel in him. Yet he is. It's a mystery Azazel can't crack."

"So... he's been getting stronger to enact revenge...?" Rias asks.

Baraqiel sadly nods.

'Just like me... but his hatred is more than it was for me with Excalibur...' Kiba thinks.

"It's quite the story." Baraqiel says. "He was very much like that boy Issei. He had no talent and no future it seemed. But he spent years training with barely any emotion. It wasn't until he started meeting his team that he broke out of his shell."

* * *

**Heaven**

Kaii and Issei appeared and looked to see Heaven in ruins, many Angels dead. Other young ones were in a panic and scared.

"This is terrible..." Issei says.

Kaii walked past him and had a chilling aura around him. "Keep out of my way."

"No way." Issei says, grabbing his shoulder. "We're going together."

Kaii shoves him and narrows his eyes. "I said to KEEP. OUT. OF. MY. WAY."

Issei steps back. "It doesn't need to be like this!"

"If you insist on following me I won't hold back on you, Issei."

"But-"

"THIS IS MY BATTLE! NOT YOURS!"

Issei puts his fist out. "It sounds like I need to smack some sense into you!"

Kaii did not respond, only staring at him.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

**{Haisuikan Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

Kaii then vanishes into a shadow, but Issei could sense he was somewhere near him. They were in a large park on a plateau in the center of Heaven.

"!" Issei turns around and Kaii dashes towards him from behind, holding a Demonic light swords. Issei quickly summons Ascalon and holds it like a sword in his hands.

"?!" Gabriel who was flying turned around and felt two massive powers clash.

The two enter a state of clashing blow after blow, with Kaii gaining the edge.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

**{DRAIN DRAIN DRAIN!}**

The two held their swords against each other, trying to overpower the other.

Two hands then shoot out of thin air and grab them by the helmets and slam them on the ground

"Mind if I join in?" The person says, materializing.

Kaii and Issei get up to nearly drop their jaw.

A Kaii look-alike stood there, with silver hair and blue eyes.

"W-What are you?" Kaii asks.

"So we finally meet! Me!" Chaos smirks.

Issei didn't know what to say to this.

"So, your old man said whoever wins this free for all advances to him." Chaos continues.

Angels stopped running around and looked at the showdown, with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

**Dimensional gap**

Ophis looked up with slightly wide eyes. "This power..."

The Great Red snorted in response and stopped for a minute. "This is like the last time you fought me."

Ophis nods. "Two opposite are colliding."

The Great Red huffs again. "I never thought it would happen again... this might be bad."

* * *

**Heaven**

"It goes without saying that in that pesky armor you two have an advantage. So..." Chaos put his right hand out and Issei's eyes start to widen.

"It couldn't be..."

"...Let's make it fair." A blue light covers his right hand, and a blue Dragon arm with a silver jewel in it appears. A blue Boosted Gear.

**[That's impossible! That's completely impossible! What's going on?!]**

"Balance... Break." Chaos says quietly, as he becomes covered in a blue Scale Mail, with silver linings.

"A blue version of mine..." Issei says with narrow eyes.

"There's no need to keep talking. Go." Kaii says, taking off his helmet, as Issei and Chaos do the same.

Kaii begins to glow in a black aura, as Issei does with a red aura, and Chaos with a blue aura.

Pieces of debris float from the concentration of it, and as soon as the last one drops, they slowly charge at each other.

**[Boos-]**

**{Drai-}**

**|BLOCK!|**

Issei and Kaii's eyes widened as they no longer could increase their powers.

'That's right. I block Sacred Gear abilities.' Chaos thinks with a smirk.

_BOOOM!_

Issei jumps off them and brings Ascalon down on Chaos, who easily blocks him and punches him in the face, pushing him back.

Kaii then appears behind Chaos and kicks him in the face.

Issei catches his fall and flies back at them, punching Kaii off the edge.

He tries to follow him down, but Kaii fakes him out and slashes him with his sword, making Issei hit the ground with a grunt of pain.

Kaii turns around and Chaos is right in his face with a blue energy blast.

DOOOON!

Issei jumps over them again, and flies down towards Chaos with Ascalon.

"Too slow!" Chaos says, turning around to see him. "Gah!" He then coughs up blood as Kaii rams him from the right side with his shoulder, sending him spiraling into the wall.

Issei then who was still aiming downwards, swings Ascalon onto Kaii as he slams to the ground.

Chaos who was still on the ground gritted his teeth. "Fine if that's how we're gonna play."

He then starts forming hand signs and draws an advanced magic circle, as Kaii does the same.

'Oh boy... if only I was good at magic!' Issei thinks, bracing for impact.

Chaos's magic circle seemed more advanced than Kaii's and shined brighter, making his eyes widen.

'That's-!'

**{Olympian God Magic?!}**

All of Heaven began to shake...

Chaos finished chanting something under his breath. "SINK TO THE PITS OF TARTARUS!"

"MOVE ISSEI!" Kaii screams.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Where they were fighting at, violently exploded into a pillar of light, over a mile in radius, blowing away tons of things. The explosion went hundreds of miles into the air, making it visible all across Heaven.

Gabriel had frozen in place and could feel it all the way on the other side of Heaven. 'This power...! I haven't seen something like this since the last time Sirzechs and Ajuka fought!'

The attack snapped Kaii back to reality, as he made his strongest possible barrier to cover him and Issei, yet he still got injured by it.

Chaos landed and smiles. "You're alive still?"

**{Chaos... it couldn't be...}**

Kaii turns to Issei. "Sorry about that. That attack kind of put me out of that trance."

"It's fine..." Issei says getting up. "But this guy is really weird."

"Go on ahead." Kaii tells him. "Don't even argue, just go."

Issei uneasily nods and runs off.

"Well I certainly didn't expect you to do that." Chaos says.

"I'm really gonna have to use this to beat you... this is the first time I've used this in battle."

"Hmm?"

"O' Great Ones, I beg of thee, lend me thy strength to win this fight, I shall bring victory in thy name... come to me Muramasa-no-Masamune!"

"Nice bluff. I've never heard of such thing-"

Space begins to distort around Kaii as the ground ripples and a sword hilt begins to come out. It was almost as long as his body, it was a katana that was red and white, with a sheathe that was wrapped up and had a seal on it.

"Durandal had to be sealed in a separate dimension in order for it not to unleash it's destructive power." Kaii starts.

_CRACK_

Hundreds of magic circles appear around the sword and break.

"However, this sword had to be sealed miles underground and with over 500 magic seals on just the sheathe in order for it not to destroy Earth. If the sheathe is taken off, at full power this sword could destroy all of Heaven, Earth and the Underworld. This is my final ace in the hole, but it doesn't like being in places other than Heaven, Earth and the Underworld so there is that."

Kaii's armor then disappears, allowing him to move at full speed.

"Yeah well get on with it-" Chaos says before coughing up blood.

Kaii instantly slammed the butt of it into his stomach, sending him flying.

"This is just the beginning."

Chaos caught himself and guarded as Kaii swung at him with it sheathed still.

_CRACK! CRACK! BREAK!_

'That's impossible!' Chaos thought, as his armor was destroyed instantly.

Chaos once again caught himself and put a new armor set on only for Kaii to appear in his face.

"AGHHH!" Chaos screams as Kaii throws the sword into his side, prompting him to continue coughing up blood.

The hit sent Chaos spiraling downwards into a building, and he continued going until he was in an underground area, over a mile deep.

He slowly got up as Kaii gracefully fell to the floor.

"This is certainly an eye opener, I never thought you'd be this strong." Chaos muses. "I wonder if your hatred for Isaac is making you stronger-"

_CRACK!_

At hearing that sentence, Kaii kicked Chaos in the face, breaking something, and sending him back over 50 feet, destroying everything in their path.

"Oh boy, the kid is angry!" Chaos says, getting up and smirking. "Wanna know something?"

Kaii narrowed his eyes.

"_I_ was the one who suggested to him to kill your family. _I _was the one who _killed your little sister_."

Kaii's eyes widened and he felt a massive fire in his stomach.

Chaos smirks wider. "The little sister you told no one about. You know, the prodigy who had Maou level talent?"

Kaii now was shaking and held his sword properly and began to unroll the cloth that was keeping the blade sheathed.

**{PARTNER?! CALM DOWN YOU CAN'T UNSHEATHE THAT SWORD!}**

He then snapped the seal in half that was the last barrier on it.

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered his mother and sister, and then closed his eyes, and opened them with a look of nothing less of absolute hatred and released a killing intent from every ounce of his existence.

_CLICK!_

The sword came out and started glowing...

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Heaven violently shook as the swing threw an immense amount of energy, completely annihilating the large city where they were at, and sending a shockwave that blew away over _half_ of Heaven, even sending chills down the spine of everyone on Earth, who felt an earthquake.

Where they were, now stood a wasteland of debris, nothing else.

However, Chaos had ducked just in time and missed the attack.

Kaii still looked at him with a killing intent.

Chaos continued to toy with him. "The screams of pain from your little sister when I killed her... was music to my ears."

Kaii stood up with bangs covering his eyes as Okuma spoke from his back.

**{You fucked with the wrong guy...}**

Chaos put his hand out and summoned a familiar spear.

Kaii narrows his eyes. "The Holy Spear, Ravelt? I thought Loki was the user of it?!"

"I let him use it."

Kaii sighs, cooling off slightly. "It's time to end this."

_20 minutes later_

_**BOOOM!**_

Kaii and Chaos had been going at it evenly for a long time now, with no progression.

Chaos goes to stab Kaii, who was doing a hand stand and repelling him with his legs, before jumping upright.

"Looks like we're still even." Kaii says.

"Even? You're wrong. You haven't seen the ultimate power of this weapon yet." Chaos says, as Ravelt begins glowing yellow.

Kaii smiles and puts his sword out, and it explodes like a pool of magma, as he also powers up.

"That's good, I think I can go all out too."

"Interesting." Chaos replies, as they cover themselves in their aura again.

Two two roar and slam their weapons together, once again making Heaven shake.

After the attacks, their weapons disappear, a sign of them beginning to run out of magic. By now their hair was messed up, injured all over, and clothes tattered.

Kaii grits his teeth and uppercuts Chaos, making him grunt in pain.

However, Chaos smiles and slams the ground as an ice pillar comes out of it, pushing Kaii up, who throws a small black lightning bolt at him, who summons an ice wall to stop it.

Kaii then disappears, and appears from lightning next to him and punches him, who blocks it with his wrist. Chaos then summons large sharp icicles which protrude from his body and the ground, making Kaii zig-zag dodge them in his lightning.

Chaos then appears in front of him and punches him in the jaw, as Kaii returns the same favor to him, and they continue matching each other.

Further in Heaven...

Gabriel was almost to the God System, but had shocked face. "The two are matching blow for blow... it's really something."

Issei was almost there, as he had a freaked out face. "Uaaah those two are monsters! It's a good thing I got out of there fast!"

Isaac who had detached himself from the God System, was looking outside with a troubled face. "Things are not happening how I expected them to, I may be forced to retreat."

Kaii covered his fist in lightning and slammed it into Chaos' face who grunted in pain.

"Amazing..." He says, blood coming from his mouth. "I'm almost speechless... nobody has pushed me this far in a very long time."

"You forgot to realize one thing." Kaii says, grinning.

"What's that?"

"I hate to lose." Kaii then vanished and put the rest of his magic into lightning and coats his hand in it and throws it into the jugular of Chaos, making him gag and go flying from the impact; hundreds of feet.

Chaos fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Asshole. I know you weren't the one who killed her." Kaii says, starting to limp away to the tower, only to fall to his knees and get blurry vision.

**{Let Ddraig's host take care of it from here, rest.}**

'Why not?' Kaii thinks with a smile before also passing out.

Isaac narrowed his eyes and sighed. 'He was supposed to despair. Oh well, things will work out eventually.'

Gabriel made it to the top of the tower, only to see someone disappearing from a magic circle.

She sighed in relief. "Although someone's gonna have to clean up this place, it looks like nothing bad happened in the end."

"Huff... I finally made it!" Issei says, running into the room.

"Sekiryuutei?" Gabriel asks in confusion.

Issei drops to the floor panting, running up the stairs of the tower instead of flying. "It's a long story..."

And so with that, the whole long story was sorted out, and explained to everyone, which it truly was a long story. Chaos had disappeared, with no magic trace left behind. For the time being, it seemed like a time of peace and quiet would happen, which nobody argued about, except Vali, but that's another story.

* * *

Azazel was talking on the phone to someone.

"I'm sorry I can only say it to you by communication, but it seems like my family was saved by you again. Azazel." Sirzechs says.

"Yeah. But you know Sirzechs, this was also a tough one." Azazel replies.

"I'm quite surprised the 'Oppai Dragon' did what he did."

"Man, he is filled with many mysterious powers, that guy Issei. What on earth is a Chichigami! –So is it okay? Not to tell Issei about 'that'?"

"Promotion?"

"Yeah, for Issei, Kiba and Akeno."

"Yes. Kokabiel's attack, the terrorist attack during the Three Factions powers negotiation meeting, the terror that occurred at the party sponsored by us, and the terror by the Old Maou faction. Rias and her group prevented all of them. It's enough achievements for a promotion. And also preventing Loki's attack this time is also a big achievement. You can say that the promotion for the three of them is guaranteed."

"Well, their achievements are top rank among the devils who have been living in peace for a while. Especially Issei, who is a Sekiryuutei and also a popular guy in the Underworld. Akeno is Baraqiel's daughter. Kiba has the irregular Holy demonic sword. They are all excellent and promising devils. In terms of power, they already have that of high class devils. But…."

"Yes, that's right. It's too early. Regarding Ise-kun, he has only been a devil for about 4 months. If he receives a promotion he will become talked about, and he will become the target of the enemy. In terms of gaining more strength, another five years…..no, I want him to wait at least another three years. But the public opinion and the craze of the Underworld are pushing forward for their promotion."

"Hahahaha, looks like the Maou is going through a rough time. So what is your personal feeling to this then?"

"I would want him to get a promotion. He would bear a certain 'title' so he can carry on the house together with my sister and her servants. The old devils are stubborn about those kind of things. But not only is he young, but it is also too early. I still want Ise-kun to remain as an 'Oppai Dragon' for a while longer."

"Well, you are right about that. It's probably necessary to look over him for a bit longer. –But I think that time period will be very short you know?"

"Yeah."

"Issei. He will be trying to make more achievements so he can go on the railway to become a Harem king. But even if he does get a promotion…."

"Yes, what he will do from there. Now that is the place where the real thing of being a devil starts."

"Kaii-kun should also be about ready for his promotion too."

"Very close, but not quite yet. In another 2 months probably."

"Also, I got something to report about the Hero faction."

"Did you find something?"

"The Sacred Gear possessors who were captured alive and have been under my investigation….had an unnatural death."

"-! All of them?"

"Yeah. The cause of it was Ophis' snakes."

"Just like we thought..."

"No, that's not it. The possessors themselves didn't drink it. –It's a new type of snake which you wrap around the Sacred Gears. It seems like it stimulates the Sacred Gears strongly using those new snakes. Most likely, instead of the possessors it forcefully drags out the hidden potential power of the Sacred Gear. Instead of its attack power, it was equipped to stimulate the unknown factors of the Balance Breaker which still has many hidden factors about it. It's the most delicate and dangerous part of it. If it goes wrong the Sacred Gears will break. They keep on repeating such forceful experiments. I checked the remaining left overs of the snakes, but it is made to stop working if either the possessor dies or if the possessor reaches Balance Breaker. Something like increasing the number of those who can use Balance Breaker, including us, it is a feat we cannot copy right now even if we want to. It's also what they must have done to Gasper back during when Katerea attacked the meeting."

"…So those are the methods to increase the number of those who can use Balance Breaker huh. If the Sacred Gear goes into a 'burst' mode and breaks, then the possessor will die. Either way, it is a method which they don't mind if the possessors die if they can't reach Balance Breaker."

"Bargain sales of Balance Breakers are scary, but the thing we have to be the most cautious about is the birth of a new Longinus. Such as Kaii-kun's Sacred Gear. It's at Longinus level."

"…..It seems like it will become messy. Counter measures against Sacred Gears. If I think about it, the enemy which will cause the most nuisance are Sacred Gears with variant types of special abilities."

"If it is a simple power-type then it will be easy to solve the problem. But it's a pain since there are many abilities which can seal off and kill power-types. Sacred Gears are interesting, but they are scary because of it."

"-The parting gift left by God. Something which had been supporting us from the shadow till now and which was only something with a special ability to come and become an obstacle to us…."

* * *

**The Occult Research Club, a few days later**

Issei sighed in the couch. "The school trip is coming up soon."

Issei was also in deep thought. 'Vali used us to get Fenrir... what's that bastard planning?'

Apparently in the area where Vali fought Fenrir, Arthur had used Excalibur Ruler to suppress Fenrir, and the latter was now in Vali's team.

Kaii walked into the room, looking uneasy. He had not gotten over the fact that Chaos was basically an 'Anti-Kaii'.

"I'm doomed!" Rossweisse was crying.

"Uuuuuuuuu~! Horrible! Odin-sama is so horrible! To leave me behind! Fired! This must mean I'm fired, doesn't it!? I worked so hard for Odin-sama and he left me in Japan! Just like he thinks, I can't do my job properly! I'm a virgin! I'm a woman where my age equals the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Mou, don't cry Rossweisse. I made sure that you could work in this academy." Rias says.

"…. Sob. R-Really?"

"Yes, just like you wished for. You want to be a teacher, correct? And not a student?"

"Of course….. Despite my appearance, I have already graduated from school in my homeland by skipping grades. Even though I'm still young in age, I am qualified to teach students."

'Really...' Issei thought.

"But will I able to live in this country….? But if I returned home, others would get mad and say "You must be brave to show your face when you returned after Odin-sama's arrival" to me. And I probably would have my position removed…..! Uuu…and I was finally able to find a job where I could have a stable life!"

And then Rias became an 'insurance woman' and convinced Rossweisse to be a Devil.

"-That's how it is, so won't you become my servant so you can start a business in the Underworld? I think you will be able to become a magic cannon member by attaining the Rook piece and with that magic of yours. I just hope that it would be possible with just one chess piece."

And with that, Rossweisse somehow became a Rook in only one piece, which puzzled Issei and Kaii.

"It was recently announced that the unused 'Evil Pieces' change to reflect the growth rate of the master who possesses them. The Maou Ajuka Beelzebub who was part of creating them is famous for including secret factors for the technical programs." Kiba said.

"I think it's damn overdue that we get some relaxation time in!" Shinji says, throwing his feet up on Rias' desk, ticking her off.

"You little..."

Things finally went back to normal, for quite some time.

* * *

Chaos was limping through a forest that was very strange, as it was empty and the coloring was very bleak. He was also holding his arm, while looking extremely angry.

He stumbled to the ground and began nudging himself forward with his chin, gritting his teeth.

'This isn't over Kaii. This is only the beginning...' He thought in pure anger.

* * *

"Cao Cao, I think it's about time we will be caught."

"Yeah, that would seem like it. Yeah, it's okay that way. We have gathered enough capable people. So let's move on to the next stage."

"Right. We have gathered what we need. It's about time."

"-Now then, who shall we negotiate with first?"

"To strip down the alliances from the outside. –Do you think they will fall for it?"

"They will. In the current era, a full on war isn't the style. That's why the Old Maou faction was crushed. First, we have to negotiate. We will do it firmly, Vlad."

"Roger. The ones who defeats the Maou, monsters and dragons…"

"...Has always been the brave heroes."


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh get over yourself." Kaii says.

Issei sobbed. "How dare you! Occhan was a very important person to me!"

"He was an old man who started your obsession for breasts in the first place!"

Shinji smiled. "If it wasn't for that, he would be dead by now though."

"Ara ara. So Ise-kun's urge to have sex came from there." Akeno says.

"Yes. I was troubled on how to react. More like, that person was taken away because he was a pervert." Kiba says with a bitter smile.

"You're one to talk..." Kaii trails off.

Everyone looked a little confused at that but brushed it off.

"…..I really can't understand Japanese people." Xenovia shrugs.

"No, Xenovia. That is being rude to other Japanese people. Originally Japanese aren't worthless people like this…" Kiba defends them, or himself?

"…Man who talks about indecent things to a child… A real pervert. The worst story ever." Koneko bluntly says.

"What is it with that reaction!? The current me exists thanks to Occhan!" Issei complains.

"If that never happened, you might be very weak by now though." Akeno adds.

"Moving on..." Kaii says, while clearing his throat.

"I have to hand in the club activity report." Rias said with a troubled face.

"Eh? Didn't you just hand that in before?" Issei asked.

"What I submitted just now is the report for the actual club activity based on 'The relation between UFO and devils'. The problem is the report based on our activity as devils. So many things happened lately that I forgot all about it. Unlike last year, the due date for it is earlier this year."

"Buchou who is a pure blooded devil is actually required to attend the school in the Underworld for High class devils. She's studying in Japan as a special privilege student. If she doesn't attain the units for the devil school at Kuoh Academy, then she will be forced to return to the Underworld." Kiba explained.

"Attaining credits. In Buchou's case, other than making a pact with humans she can also attained them in other means such as researching about types of monsters and youkai in Japan. The truth is we, her servants, were also allowed a bit of freedom by helping her with the research." Akeno further explained.

"That's why I will create the report which needs to be submitted to the Underworld now. That's why I want to know the present state of the monsters and youkai living in this town. As usual, let's go and ask the knowledgeable Kappa who lives in the swamp located on the outskirts of town." Rias says.

"Buchou that Kappa returned to his homeland. He said that he will inherit the family business to cultivate cucumbers." Kiba said.

Behind everyone, Kaii and Shinji began to sweatdrop.

"…So he returned to his homeland. That would be a more stable future, rather than aiming to become a rapper."

"...Rapper?" Issei asked, confused.

"The Kappa left its home because it didn't want to inherit the family cucumber business and started living in this town. It was fond of rapping. I often listened to his song, 'Shirikodama Rhapsody'." Kiba says.

"….The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be conveyed, I will just take your shirikodama." Koneko suddenly began to rap.

This made Shinji facefault, and Kaii twitch. 'It's always the quiet ones...' They thought.

"Koneko-chan was his fan." Kiba said.

Things proceeded as they normally would have, but the next few days were not ordinary, even for them.

* * *

**Realm of the dead**

The Realm of the Dead is what humans would call the real 'hell'. As the dead come here. The outer regions of the realm were known as 'Hades'. That region was uncharted and no one knew what lies there. Not even the famous and legendary Olympian God, Hades himself knows what's all in there. He doesn't have a clue how or why it's named after him. However he once had to go there, long ago, centuries and centuries ago.

A skeleton dressed in high priest clothes sat upon a throne, holding a large scythe, looking bored. This is the God, Hades.

Having no eyes, it was hard to show emotion as a skeleton, but he did his best.

"Damn bats and crows. That faction with the old bats are destroyed, so I guess I'll need to help those humans." Hades grumbled.

From behind him, what appears to be a skeleton covered in a full black grim reaper outfit, and a clown mask on walks to him.

"Pluto, what do you want?!" Hades snaps.

"My apologies, Hades-dono. I was just wondering what exactly was stored in Tartarus?" Pluto asks.

Tartarus was located in the depths of Hades, and no one besides Hades and Ultimate class reapers were allowed to go near it.

In Greek Mythology, Tartarus is the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked, and also prison to certain beasts. However, hundreds of thousands of years ago, God of the Bible, along with various other Gods and deities sealed a small number of beings into there. These beings were too fearsome for our world, and far stronger than the rest. They shared a common trait with a certain faction, of the three main factions.

Hades' cocky personality instantly became serious, after hearing Tartarus. "Why do you ask, Pluto?"

Pluto began to sweat bullets under his robes. "W-Well... the seal on it has been broken for 13 dimensions."

Hades shot upwards out of his throne, and his aura became fiery, and his eye sockets widened. "WHAT?! HOW LONG HAVE THE 13 SEALS BEEN BROKEN?!"

Pluto started to fidget. "W-Well it appears it may have been a millennium or two now..."

Hades literally had fire coming from him. "HOW COULD YOU NEVER HAVE TOLD ME?" He then paused, and calmed down and made a face of disbelief. "You didn't check until now did you?"

Pluto started to step back in fear, until Hades apparently lost all thought of punishing him. "Hades-dono, how strong are they? It couldn't be that bad?"

Hades gave him a stern look. "One of them is strong enough to take on the entire army of a faction. All 13 could potentially destroy everything as we know it, if they work together to revive _him_."

Pluto was shocked. "By _him_ do you mean the book?"

"Unfortunately. I assume the book is missing too?"

"Yes."

Hades looked into the realm of eternal death. "Then we may be at the end of times soon. If they have the book, there is no doubt in my mind that they've decided to work together."

"Should we do something?"

Hades shook his head. "It's well beyond my power now. But we can't tell the other leaders as it will create a mass hysteria..." He then put his hand under his chin to think.

Pluto just watched, already feeling where this was going.

Hades eerily smiles. "We'll do nothing. Nothing at all..."

* * *

**Demon Castle**

Tenma walked into what appeared to be some laboratory with large human sized tubes everywhere. He talked to someone who looked large and had a hunched back, he also had only one eye in the center of his forehead, and a funny look on his face.

"How are they doing?"

"Hehe, well the one I just got from Cocytus will take another few months, and the girl is almost done, maybe a week from now." The person said.

Tenma looked up into a tube with a familar young woman with long black hair floating in it.

"It's almost inconceivable that we can reincarnate people now." Tenma chuckled.

"Well they have to have enough evil in their heart to withstand the darkness of Hades."

Tenma smirked. "That certainly won't be a problem for him." He points to another tube, with a familar man with pale skin and black hair and pointy ears.

The other person looked at him, grinning. "I know we sound like impatient children, but when do we get on with the plan?"

"About 2 months, maybe 3. Until then, focus on finding the location of it." Tenma walked away with a creepy smile, unknown to the other person.

* * *

**Hyoudou Residence **

Kaii was sitting in his room, looking at his empty closet with a sad face.

'All my battle outfits got destroyed...' He thought.

**{You were long overdue for one, this time, don't copy someone else.}**

Kaii threw on a black v-neck along with black pants and black/red shoes, and headed downstairs, where everyone was.

Shinji was trying to insinuate something, but couldn't tell what.

Kaii glared at him before walking over to the couch and sitting on the edge, next to Rossweisse.

"What are we gonna do today? I'm so bored of waiting for the school trip." Issei asks.

Everyone began to discuss things until he sniffed, having a strong sense of smell due to being 45% humanoid dragon, and looked to his right at Rossweisse and sniffed again, and widened his eyes a bit.

'Is she... getting hot?' He thought.

**[Kukuku I've been keeping a little secret.}**

'Spit it out you damn Ero-Dragon!'

**{Well as you get stronger, you slowly leak out more of your aura, which is basically intoxicating to women, but that's not news to you. The thing is, that girl has been seriously attracted to you since she saw you all the way back on your date with girl into s&amp;m. But it seems she never bothered talking to you since you've basically been smothered by the girl into s&amp;m, the Durandal wielder, and the girl from Purgatory.}**

'Would it kill you to actually use people's names?'

**{I always forget people's names! And don't change the subject!}**

'Hmm, well I do think she is attractive, but I'll see if she tries to make a move first.'

**{You're too nice for you own good.}**

'Get over it, I'm the one who controls this body, not you.'

**{About that...}**

Kaii then froze and started feeling weak.

'DONT YOU DARE!'

**{I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU OWN GOOD!}**

Kaii himself lost consciousness, and Okuma assumed temporary control of his body.

Now since the two have known each other, and constantly spoke to each other for almost 6 months now, Okuma knew exactly how to speak as him.

Okuma turned to Rossweisse, slightly interrupting everyone, and spoke up. "Rossweisse, are you feeling okay?"

"What?" She turned to him, and blushed as he put his forehead on hers to check her temperature.

"You seem hot." He continued, which was gradually making her redder, and pissing off Pandora and Akeno to new heights.

Issei was fuming with jealousy. But Azazel and Rias looked shocked. 'Who knew he was this daring?!' The two thought.

"W-W-W-What are you d-doing..." Rossweisse started, getting as red as physically possible.

Azazel noticed something glowing in his pocket, and took out his artificial Sacred Gear, looking curiously. "Is there something you need, Fafnir?"

The jewel spoke. **"Okuma, get out of his body."**

Everyone looked puzzled at that, while Azazel smirked.

Rossweisse's blush slightly faded and narrowed her eyes. "Okuma?" She asked with annoyance.

Okuma started to fidget in Kaii's body. "Well it was nice seeing you all; bye!" After that, Kaii's body slumped to the couch for a minute.

**{Anytime now!}**

No response.

**{Eh?}**

Still no response.

**{Oh dear, he's actually unconscious.}**

Indeed, Kaii was out cold.

**{Clear!}**

Okuma joked around and tried to resuscitate him, obviously not working.

* * *

**The next day**

Kaii's eyes fluttered, and he woke up to Akeno and Pandora using him as a pillow, and was going to get up until he froze and his eyes shot wide open.

'Oh no...'

**{So it's begun...**}

Okuma had a grim voice.

"Oi... you two." Kaii squeaked out in a soft voice.

The two started to wake up and looked at him for a minute.

Kaii had a grim face. "Go. Now, before I lose control."

The two looked confused and worried until Azazel came in and busted the door down.

"Fafnir told me it's time for it to start." Azazel said, grabbing Akeno and Pandora, pushing them out of the room.

"What's going on?" Pandora asked.

Azazel looked at her and smirked. "Our little Dragon is growing up."

"I repeat myself- What's going on?" She reiterates.

Kiba and Shinji come upstairs, bitterly smiling.

"Well you see-" Kiba starts.

"Since Kaii is a humanoid dragon, and no less 45% of one, he is technically a dragon. Coupled with how old he is, he'd be considered a teenage dragon right now. Which in turn means he's maturing as a dragon, basically the same as a regular person, except one detail..." Azazel explains.

Koneko also walks up stairs and finishes his sentence. "Heat. Male nekoshou also go through it."

"...Heat?" Akeno asked. "As in _that_ kind of heat?"

Azazel and Koneko nodded.

"What we're saying is this is gonna happen a few times across like the next few years, and this is the first time so it's gonna be rough as hell." Azazel says, and forms a barrier around Kaii's room.

"What is heat?" Pandora asked.

"Basically he's gonna pounce on every female in sight for the next few days." Shinji blatantly said.

That made her face go through multiple shades of red.

Azazel then formed hundreds of magic circles around the room as well. "That's so he doesn't get out. He really won't be himself. Don't go in there. Luckily for him his room has the bathroom in the side room and plenty of food in that huge fridge so no need for anyone to exit or enter this room."

"Thank you sensei..." Kaii said with a weak voice from inside his room.

"Don't mention it, just get some rest kiddo."

Everyone heard him crash on the bed and start snoring.

"So do we need to go find them now?" Shinji asked.

Azazel nodded. "Yeah."

"Who?" Akeno asks.

"Dragons, when in heat, have a tendency to seek out and... 'mate' with the strongest females they know, which they memorize by smell. And it sounds like the strongest female entities he's met are Serafall, Gabriel and Tiamat, so we were gonna give them this right here." Azazel then makes a little capsule appear. "This will basically mask their scent from dragons, in the chance that he gets out. But even if he could, I doubt he would. He just isn't that kind of guy."

"It's time, sensei." Kiba said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Alright, we'll be back soon." Azazel then transports himself, Kiba and Shinji away.

After that, they headed downstairs, with Kaii's team down there, looking bored.

Rias also came down and looked rather irritated. "I didn't know we were having visitors."

Alice looked at her and sighed. "We're just here in case something goes wrong with the field trip with you all."

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked, also coming down.

Siegfried stood up and stretched. "Azazel-sensei wants us to come, because since Kyoto is home to most Youkai, in the off-chance something goes wrong. Nothing to worry about."

"Well you do know that your 'leader' is up there in heat right?" Issei asked him.

"...What?" Siegfried asks.

Alice's face got red. "Heat? Wow..."

Hisui pinched the bridge of her nose, as if not surprised.

Merlin had an emotionless face, but spoke. "What is heat, senpai?"

_One interesting conversation later_

"I see." Merlin said, pondering on what he learned.

"And that is basically the rules of life." Rias said.

Issei was surprised they engaged in a conversation like the one that just transpired.

Then a magic circle appeared in the corner of the room and Azazel, Kiba and Shinji walked out from it.

"How did, whatever you were doing go?" Issei asked.

"For the most part it went alright." Kiba answered.

"For the most part?" Issei asks.

"Well Serafall-sama is going to be at Kyoto as well, so that's not a problem. And Gabriel-sama is off to speak with Amaterasu, so that is also not a problem." Shinji says.

"But?" Issei once again asked.

"To put it short, when we explained to Tiamat, she started getting all flustered and disappeared." Azazel said.

"It's nothing to worry about." Shinji said. "I'll skip the trip with Kaii-kun, and stay here, in case something messes up."

"Well then that's that! We leave tomorrow morning, so get rest, 2nd years!" Azazel said, before everyone nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

Far away in the Underworld, deep in an underground base, a few people with massive power stood, discussing things. It was a dark room, so most of the people couldn't be seen, but one person was visible, and another slightly visible. The former was a tall man wearing a black coat and his hair was scruffy with it being a mix of black and yellow all over. He had heterochromic eyes where his right eye is gold and his left eye is black.

The other person was not fully visible, but he looked like a sneaky and devious person, with a mischievous face and a smirk that never went away.

The man with heterochromic eyes spoke, "We're here. So what do you want?"

"Calm down now, we're all friends here. May I call you by your name- Crom Cruach?" A person says.

"Do what you want." Crom Cruach responds. "Is there any reason you wanted us here?"

"We thought having two Dragons of your calibers would be helpful to our cause." The person continued.

The other man who had a mischievous face narrowed his eyes. "You know who I am?"

The person snickered. "Of course, Yamato no Orochi."

* * *

**Hyoudou Residence**

Currently it was the night before the field trip to Kyoto for the 2nd year students, and Kaii's team was crashing there as they were going to tag along. That night it was storming violently, Siegfried and Jeanne decided to take a walk because they couldn't sleep, so they grabbed umbrellas and headed out, about 30 minutes later they came upon a church, where they heard someone scream.

The two quickly ran into the dim-lit church, to see someone in a cloak holding a sheathed sword walking up to a priest who was screaming mercy.

"Please have mercy! I'm sorry!" The priest was crying.

"You didn't have mercy when you killed me." The cloaked person said.

"I-It couldn't be..." The priest's eyes began to widen.

Siegfried and Jeanne ducked behind a table to see it and their eyes nearly popped out at what was happening.

The cloaked man unsheathed his sword, and a massive evil force released, almost making the priest throw up from the killing intent.

"I see now... then this is my fate." The priest said, getting on his knees and put his head down.

"Sieg-kun, is that...?" Jeanne started.

Siegfried barely nodded while being bewildered. "The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi..."

_SLICE_

The cloaked man cleanly cut off the priest's head, effectively killing him on the spot. He showed no emotion at all after doing so, just looking at his dead body.

"You two can come out already." He said.

Siegfried and Jeanne uneasily stood up and got into a battle stance, Siegfried summoned Gram, as Jeanne grabbed her rapier.

"Who are you?" Siegfried asked.

The man who was still not facing them just stayed quiet for a good minute. "Yaegaki. Now get out of my way. I have no reason to fight you."

Another minute went by with no talking, until Siegfried and Jeanne shot forward and slammed their weapons into his, all to no avail as Yaegaki easily pushes the two back with a simple swing.

While Jeanne caught herself, Siegfried had already pivoted back towards Yaegaki, summoning another sword in his other hand.

Yaegaki sighed and pushed one foot back and side stepped, bringing his blade down on Siegfried, who barely dodges as he sucks in his breath and rolls.

"Oh? Suspended animation..." Yaegaki ponders out loud.

Jeanne who was usually carefree narrowed her eyes. "That fighting stance... you are either an exorcist or warrior of the church, aren't you?"

"I am a _former_ member of the church. I have been revived, after my death at the hands of this god-forsaken world. There is no future for this world, no peace, so why may I not enact my vengeance?" Yaegaki said, putting his hands up as if he was preaching.

"Vengeance?" Siegfried asked, panting from barely dodging a fatal blow.

"I used to live here, long ago, and actually was the leader of the church in this town, Kuou. But I was betrayed, after falling in love with the Devil who previously was in charge of this town. She was from the house of Belial. I believe that she was the cousin of Diehauser Belial?"

"Diehauser Belial?! That's the man who is ranked number 1 in the rating games, if my memory is right..." Siegfried said.

Yaegaki nodded. "The one and only, Emperor Belial. I was killed by the church, however my wife was killed by some shit face from the house of Bael."

Siegfried started to realize his plans and slowly stood up.

Yaegaki continued. "Thus I shall destroy all that ruined my life. The church, the house of Bael, and Heaven itself shall be destroyed by my hands!"

"You think we'd let you do that?" Siegfried asked, now in a fighting stance along with Jeanne.

"You silly brats, you think I've been trying?"

"?!"

Yaegaki bended his knees and put his sword in a striking position, and a massive aura is released from his sword, so much that things in the church were blowing around as if it was a tornado.

Yaegaki smirked under his cloak. "The Kusanagi was destroyed before, but was modified, as now an Evil Dragon resides in this!"

'An _Evil Dragon_? In his sword?!' Siegfried was starting to panic and realize how strong he was.

"Turn to ruin, be destroyed with no remains, and cast yourselves to oblivion!" As soon as Yaegaki said that, his sword began to glow, and at the tip the head of a fearsome dragon formed itself from the aura.

"MOVE!" Siegfried shoved Jeanne as...

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

The church was almost instantly destroyed, Jeanne was on the ground unconscious, and Siegfried was barely hanging on, but his body was badly damaged, and he couldn't move, only see and hear.

Yaegaki began to walk away from the rubble, but not before Siegfried caught some words.

"Only a few more to go, and I'll save the best for last. Touji Shidou, you will pay the ultimate price..." Yaegaki then disappeared into a dark red magic circle with the seal that was used long ago by devils.

* * *

**The next day**

Kaii was still locked up in his room, Siegfried and Jeanne were hospitalized at the Grigori with decent injuries. Shinji decided to not go on the field trip, along with Pandora. The two were keeping constant check at the Hyoudou Residence that Kaii didn't go berserk. Of course, Koneko, Gasper, Rias and Akeno were also there, as it was only for 2nd years. So it ended up being Issei, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Kiba, Rossweisse, Azazel, Alice, Hisui, Merlin, and Lance.

The 4 from Kaii's personal team took a separate train to Kyoto, as they were not students, and the rest took the bullet train that their school used.

The day earlier, Issei had sparred with Sairaorg Bael, known as the strongest young devil, even stronger than Vali and Kaii at this point. His peerage was to be the final match of the young devil gathering. Although Issei put up a good fight, Sairaorg cut the fight off quickly, realizing Issei is at a point of reaching a new power.

Issei was sitting alone, looking out the window, trying to forget how bad of a condition Siegfried was, after his beat down the night before.

"Can I sit beside you?" Kiba asked, sitting next to him.

"...What's up?" Issei leaned against the window with narrowed eyes.

"I wanted to know your itinerary once you get there. So that there's a plan in case of emergencies."

"Ah-, after all we are in different classes. Where do you plan to go tomorrow?"

"Starting our tour from Sanjuusangen-dou, you?"

"From the temple of Kiyomizu-dera. And then Ginkaku-ji and Kinkaku-ji. Though these three places are a bit distant from one another, but if we put in the effort to finish the most famous places in the first two days, then we can take it easy the third day and advance from Tenryuu-ji."

"Tenryuu-ji? Our class is planning on going there on the third day too. We may very well meet at the Togetsu bridge. What about the last day?"

"Just end it by casually walking around the Kyoto station and getting souvenirs. By the way, Irina mentioned about wanting to go on the Kyoto Tower."

Issei remembered now that the students had to create the travel guide for their respective classes.

Kiba then changed the subject. "Ise-kun did you join the activity with the various Maou-sama?"

"Ah, it was something that totally revamped my image of the Underworld."

A few days ago him and Rias participated in a 'mysterious' Gremory family ritual. There were banners saying 'Congratulations young mistress, young master!', yet Issei did not get the situation. Kaii did however. He was watching the whole time with a troubled face.

"Actually, after the ritual finished, I even received Beelzebub-sama's personal special suggestion." Issei said.

"Special suggestion?"

"Yes, about the compatibility between the characteristics of the Pawn and the Sekiryuutei's power. So far, when using the Sekiryuutei's power, I have been unable to fully unleash the Queen's potential."

Ajuka had told Issei that though promotion to Queen increases overall power, the combination with the Sekiryuutei's power exceeds his current limits. That is why he couldn't properly control the flow of dragon power.

It was true. Though the Queen will amplify power greatly, increase speed and power up Dragon Shoot, but this does not automatically mean they can be controlled easily.

'Let alone the Rook, I haven't even mastered the Knight or the Bishop's powers. Even when my speed and demonic power increased, I often depended on charging straight ahead in the fury of the moment, and this sometimes led to tragic results.' Issei thinks.

Kiba nodded, understanding what Issei was likely thinking.

"-He said to me: master the Rook and the Knight first to best bring out the Sekiryuutei's power. The best way to master the flow of power would be to focus on applying the Sekiryuutei's power into the areas of strength and speed."

"Is that so, which is why you used the Rook against Sairaorg-san?"

"Ah yes, compared to the Queen, it was much easier to control. I could clearly feel the transmission of power into offense and defense. -I think I will first focus on each of the traits of the pieces, and apply the Sekiryuutei's power flexibly." Issei said.

After that, Issei and Kiba talked about other things for another minute until Kiba got up and left, and Issei went to delve his subconscious into the Sacred Gear.

* * *

**2 hours later**

The train arrived and the ORC members that actually came got off and proceeded to their hotel, which conveniently was being run by the Gremory family behind the scenes. Azazel was discussing things with Rossweisse, but ending up face palming after her repeated suggestions of 100 yen shops.

Azazel snickered and gave Issei the key to his room, which happened to be a cheap, run down, tiny room while everyone else got a fancy western room.

As Issei was sobbing in the corner, Rossweisse came in.

"Rossweisse-san! Why on earth was I the only one assigned to this room..."

"Please endure it, this room was prepared by Rias-san to make it easier for us to hold discussions."

"Discussions? Ah, about devil related matters?"

"Yes, pretty much. If anything happens in Kyoto, we must first secure a place to carry out discussions. This is why the room was assigned to Ise-kun who was the odd one out."

Issei nodded.

"Anyway, I have to go meet with the other teachers, so your free time starts now. I feel like there will be lots of trouble during the afternoon free activities period... It's not good for everyone to be mesmerized by Kyoto." Rossweisse said. "Now, the first task is to locate Azazel. That man... slipped away once the announcements in the lobby were finished. ...Because of this, the Governor of the Grigori..."

Issei sweatdropped, knowing Azazel went out to find himself some adult entertainment.

After walking around Kyoto for a few hours, Issei temporarily got behind the group, and went into a shrine.

"...Not from Kyoto?"

Issei's eyes widened, feeling many inhuman presences around him.

He got into a stance, but who came out was not what he expected. It was a very cute, short girl in a priestess outfit.

"...A girl?"

Her blonde hair shining, both her irises were also golden colored. She looks to be the age of a young primary school student.

Like Koneko, she had animal ears, but not cat ears, fox ears. She also had many tails.

"Outsider! How dare you...! Attack!"

At the girl's command, out of the trees stepped many fellows with black wings and crow heads, dressed like mountain hermits. There are also some others with fox masks who dressed like priests.

"Oh oh oh! What is this! These are karasu-tengu...? Foxes?"

"Give my mother back!"

The people then charged at Issei, as he summoned his gauntlet.

"M-mother? What are you talking about? I don't know who your mother is!" Issei roars.

"Don't lie! My eyes cannot be deceived!"

_CLANG_

"What's the matter, Issei?"

"What are these? Youkai?"

Xenovia and Irina appear with wooden swords they bought from a shop.

Asia also appears from behind Issei.

The young girl looked more angry. "...Is that so, you all are the ones who ... my mother! Unforgivable! Unclean devils! You have tainted this sacred place! I will not forgive you!"

Issei sighed, annoyed at this girl's determination. "Asia! Do you have the thing you received from Buchou?"

"Yes!" Asia then takes out a card that has the Gremory crest on it.

If anything happened in Kyoto, this identification card could substitute for the absent Rias, and authorize Issei to promote.

"Ok! Knight promotion!" Issei then felt power rush into him and his body felt as light as a feather.

**[Explosion!]**

"Xenovia, Irina, though I haven't figured out the situation, remember this is Kyoto. Though they attacked unreasonably, it would be bad if we hurt them or damaged the surroundings. As much as possible, just driving them away is fine." Issei reminded them.

"Understood!" The two said.

All the people with the young girl attacked at once.

Xenovia and Irina used their wooden swords to knock them down, breaking their enemies' weapons as they defeated them. Issei guarded Asia and kicked most of them away.

Feeling they have lost the upper hand, the attackers begin to retreat.

The girl glared hatefully at them and raised her hand. "...Retreat. We don't have enough numbers to beat them. Damn, evil existences. I will make you give mother back!"

With that they disappeared, leaving the 4 of them puzzled.

* * *

**Later that night**

The group was in their hotel doing their thing, and Issei and Azazel were discussing the events that transpired earlier.

They couldn't understand why they were attacked, so Azazel went to confirm once again that they were permitted to come here.

Issei was going to contact Rias, but Azazel deterred him from doing so, saying there is not enough information yet.

"If they will return to you one day, then waiting is a solution. Just be patient for the duration of the trip. However, I will ask some of my subordinates here to look out and report back for anything matching your description." Azazel told him.

After dinner Issei went under his cover for 10 minutes, until... it was time.

Issei's perversion kicked into overdrive as he jumped out the window and sneaked down the building.

Unfortunately, at the emergency escape, a figure stood in his way- Rossweisse.

'They saw through my intentions after all- my great peeking master plan.' Issei thought in self-mockery.

"From the very beginning, we already knew you would come to the bathroom to peek."

Rossweisse got into a fighting stance.

"As the teacher, I will guard the girls' naked bodies with my life!"

Issei descended and spoke in a calm voice, with a smirk. "Rossweisse-san... Even though we are teammates, this is the only thing I cannot compromise. - I must peek at the girls' bathroom."

The two stared at each other before charging.

_SMACK SMACK_

_BANG BANG_

The two began to fight on the fire escape.

Since this was the hotel, they cannot use powerful attacks. This was a battle of small scale magic and strikes.

'Without Balance Breaker, I really have no confidence in beating Rossweisse-san in a serious battle. However, this was different since Rossweisse-san cannot go all out with her powerful magic within the hotel.' Issei thought.

Issei materialized his gauntlet and shot multiple small dragon shots to counter her ice magic.

"Hmph! Your attacks are strong as ever! As long as it's related to sex, you can raise your power to this level...! How ridiculous!"

"If it allows me to witness the naked bodies of the girls in my grade, I will gladly battle to the death with you today!"

"What level of pervertness is this! You! Shouldn't you be satisfied with seeing and feeling Rias-san and Asia-san's naked bodies virtually every day?"

"That is that! This is this!"

"What! This perverted playboy dragon is hopeless!" Rossweisse facepalmed.

'Me... a playboy?' Issei was thinking in shock.

"By the way, even if you get past me, there are the second year Sitri girls guarding against you. As a final resort, we will even let Saji awaken the Dragon King to obstruct you. -No matter what, you will not peek into the girls' bathroom." Rossweisse continued.

Issei began to feel his dreams being crushed. 'How can this be! Such a defensive formation has been prepared! Looks like my plans to peek at the girls' bathroom were seen through from the very beginning! How reliable of Rossweisse-san and the Sitri servants!'

"Come on, cut me some slack! If you don't loosen up, you will never get a boyfriend!" Issei quickly responded.

That made her quite upset.

"Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boyfriend is irrelevant! After, after, after all I am still the virgin former valkyrie! I also want to do erotic things with a handsome boyfriend with a promising future!"

As Rossweisse screamed, her whole body started to give off magical power.

_CREAK! CREAK!_

The staircase was shaking violently.

Issei was panicking. "Oh no! Due to those stinging words, the pressure from Rossweisse-san is expanding at an alarming rate. Her eyes full of tears, I must have touched a forbidden switch! At this rate the staircase will be destroyed! I'm going to die too! I have no choice but to use 'that'!"

"I won't forgive you!" Rossweisse threw a lightning bolt at Issei, who barely dodged it.

Issei closed the distance between them and concentrated all his demonic power.

**[Explosion!]**

Issei took the top off of his sports jacket and threw it forward to obscure her vision.

"Just this level?" Rossweisse used wind magic to blow it away, but it was too late as Issei tapped her shoulder.

"Fall apart! Dress Break!" Issei screamed as her clothes ripped giving way to her body.

Issei could have swore he heard angels singing as he looked at it. 'Oh oh! What a great figure! Actually this is the first time I get to see Rossweisse-san's naked body! Those beautiful breasts make me so touched! Too amazing! Buchou's breasts are quite beautiful too, but Rossweisse-san's breasts are excellent in every way! Beautiful legs combined with a narrow waist, slim figure, it's like a work of art!'

She began to cry, in response.

"Sorry. It was an accident." Issei apologized, feeling strangely bad.

"You think sorry solves anything!? T-that tracksuit was bought for 980 yen at a sale! I-it would take at least triple the price to replace it now! The bra and pants were also bought at discount!" Rossweisse screamed in rage.

Rossweisse then took into account she was naked, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You only noticed now!?"

"What do you mean, only noticed now! Ruining clothes is such a waste! Your Dress Break is totally environmentally unfriendly! On top of that, your sex drive is too strong! Tissues, also, you must use tons of tissues right!? As a teacher, I cannot forgive you for this! Please respect natural resources!"

"Ahem." A voice said.

The two turned to see Azazel with half open eyes.

"S-Sensei!" Issei exclaimed.

"Isn't Kaii gonna be, erm, _displeased_ that you did that to her?"

Issei's eyes nearly popped out, his skin went pale and his blood went cold. "...I'm dead... it's a done deal! I'm a dead man!"

Azazel just shook his head and sighed.

"By the way, why are you here?"

"Oh, we've been summoned. To the nearby Japanese restaurant."

"Who is it?"

Azazel smiled so small that it had to have been sarcasm. "The very cute Maou shoujo sama."

After that, they all sneaked out and went down to the place down the road.

They walked into a single room, where Serafall was sitting in the seiza posture, and wearing a kimono. Her long hair was also tied up.

"Hello! Sekiryuutei-chan, and servants of Rias-chan, it's been a while!"

Saji and the other girls from Sona's peerage that were 2nd year also were there.

"So why is Leviathan-sama here?"

"I came here to secure the cooperation of the Kyoto youkai forces."

Azazel nodded, noting how she was in charge of a lot of foreign affairs.

She then frowned. "But... It looks like there is an unusual situation."

"An unusual situation?" Issei asked.

"According to reports from the Kyoto youkai, their leader, the kyuubi, went missing a few days ago."

Issei then put two and two together, realizing the girl was looking for her mother from earlier.

"- And so that means..." Issei starts.

Serafall nodded. "Yes. I heard your report from Azazel-chan. I fear... that is the situation."

Azazel pounded down a drink. "So the leader of the youkai has been kidnapped. The ones responsible-"

Serafall finished his sentence. "Is most likely the Khaos Brigade."

Azazel was a person who drank a lot when stressed, so he was taking shots like no tomorrow. "Really, taking care of these kids for the trip is already tiring enough. How vexing, these terrorists."

"No matter what, this situation cannot be disclosed. We must solve it ourselves. I will continue to attempt to get the youkai to cooperate." Serafall says.

"Understood. I will act alone. Really, these terrorists bringing their trouble all the way to Kyoto." Azazel said with a sigh.

"So what do we do?" Issei asked.

"You guys enjoy your time here. Leave this to the adults." Azazel said.

Serafall also agreed.

**[Partner?]**

'Yeah, Ddraig?'

**[Where did those other 4 go? The ones that went on the other train?]**

'!'

Issei mentally facepalmed.

'I totally forgot about them! Alice-san, Hisui-san, Merlin-kun and Lance-senpai!'

As if reading his mind, Azazel stood up and started to freak out.

"WHERE DID THOSE 4 IDIOTS GO?!"

"What?" Serafall asks.

"Kaii's team has disappeared! Gotta go find those idiots- bye!" Azazel yelled as he bolted out of the restaurant.

'Buchou, don't worry, I'll protect Kyoto... but why do I get such a bad feeling?'


	21. Chapter 21

The following day, Issei and his group were walking around Kyoto, when a messenger arrived, telling them the misunderstanding about Issei stealing the little girl's mother was cleared up, and they were invited to where they were at.

After finding it, they appeared in front of an ancient looking palace. Azazel and Serafall were already waiting for them there. The girl who attacked them the day before was in between them.

"Kunou-sama, I have brought everyone here." The messenger said before disappearing in a blaze of fire.

She stepped forward, "I am Kunou, the daughter of Yasaka, the administrator of the youkai living in inner and outer Kyoto."

After her self introduction, she bowed her head deeply.

"I am really sorry for last time. Attacking you without investigating deeply, please forgive me."

"It's fine. Isn't it great that the misunderstanding is cleared? I don't mind as long as we get to enjoy our trip in Kyoto without further incident." Xenovia said.

"Yes. A heart of forgiveness is very important for angels. I have no grudge against princess-sama." Irina followed up.

"So that's how we feel, I'm fine too. Please lift your head." Issei said.

"But, but..."

Issei knelt down to her level and spoke. "So, you're called Kunou, right? I say, Kunou, you're really worried about your mother, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"If that's the case, then making a mistake is understandable. Of course, this could cause problems and make it unpleasant for others. But Kunou, you have already apologized. You apologized because you understand you were mistaken, is that right?"

"Of course."

"If that's the case, we won't blame Kunou." Issei smiled.

Kunou's face went deep red and started talking timidly. "...T-Thank you."

After which Azazel teased Issei about being good with kids due to him being the 'Oppai Dragon'.

The leader of the youkai in Kyoto was kyuubi, Yasaka. She left her house a few days ago to meet with Indra's messengers from Mount Meru. However, she failed to show up, and after a few days of searching, they found one of her dying guards. On his last breath, he told them that she had been attacked and kidnapped.

They were discussing how to rescue her, until Issei glanced at the picture of Yasaka and dropped his jaw.

It was someone who honestly didn't look old as a mother, and had golden hair, ears and eyes with 9 tails. But Issei's eyes went straight to the part of the picture which showed her massive breasts.

'I-If those terrorists do anything bad to such a busty princess I'll never forgive them!' Issei screamed in his head.

"What we can be certain of is that the kidnappers are still in Kyoto" Azazel said.

"Why do you think so?" Issei asked.

"The flow of ki in all the regions of Kyoto is still stable. The nine-tailed fox is an existence responsible for maintaining the balance of ki flowing from the different areas of this land. Kyoto itself can be considered a large scale force field. If the kyuubi left this land or was killed, then Kyoto will undergo dramatic changes. Since there are no signs of that, it means Yasaka-hime is still fine, and the kidnappers are likely still around."

Azazel sighed but also looked quite angry at the situation.

"Looks like this time you guys will likely be involved, due to the lack of manpower. Especially since you are experienced in fighting strong beings, and we will be needing your power against the Hero Faction. It's a shame, but please be prepared for the worst. I will be responsible for contacting Kiba and the Sitri servants who are not here. Before that, please continue to enjoy your trip, but we will be counting on you in an emergency!" He said before leaving.

Later that night, Issei was almost fully seduced by Asia, as Irina watched in amazement, only for Issei to start to freak out when he had a lack of air in the closet they were in.

* * *

**The next day**

After their tour of Kyoto, Issei, Kiba and the Church trio met up.

"Oh, so you all are enjoying Arashiyama?" Azazel appeared behind them, drinking sake.

"Sensei! Sensei, you came too? But isn't it bad for teachers to drink during the day?" Issei asks.

To the left of him, Rossweisse agreed. "This person, I don't know how many times I've told him but he just won't listen. I keep telling him not to act so irresponsibly in front of the students..."

"Come on, this is just a short break after investigating Arashiyama." Azazel complained. "But then again, Rossweisse, you really must learn to act cuter. Isn't this why you haven't been able to find a man so far?"

_BANG_

Rossweisse slammed her fist on the table with an angry expression and a red face.

"This, this, this has nothing to do with boyfriends! Don't mess with me! If you're going to drink, so will I!"

She grabs Azazel's drink and pounds it down.

"Puwaaa -... Shay, your ushual attitude ish no good..."

"You, you're drunk from one cup?" Azazel was shocked.

Rossweisse then poured and drank another cup. "Am not drunk! I've been drinking with him ever shinsh I became Odin that old man's bodyguard. ...Thissss remindsh me, that old man. I ssssspent so much effort taking care of him during hish tripssss, but like an idiot all he shays is rubbishhhhh like 'ah, ladiesss! ah, booooooze! ah, breastssssss!' Completely shhhhhamelessss! All the other valkyriessssss at Valhalla called me the old man's ssssservant girl. With my pitiful ssssalary, I even had to shupport his daily life? It's all hish fault! Thatsssss why I have no boyfriend, no boyfriend, no boyfriend! Ooooooooooh!"

She started crying a storm then.

Azazel scratched his head before thinking of what to say. "I understand I understand. I will listen to your complaints, just let it all out."

She instantly chirped up and gave them a drunk smile. "Really? Azazel-ssssensei, I didn't know you had shum good pointssssh in you. Waiter, ten more bottlesh pleasssssse-"

Azazel sighed and spoke to Issei and the others. "You guys, leave as soon as you finish eating. I'll handle this."

"100 yen ssshopsssss are the best! ah hahaha!" Was the last thing everyone heard from Rossweisse as they quickly left.

* * *

**A little while later**

Issei and his group finished walking around, until Issei and Asia got off a bridge they were on.

Suddenly, a warm, slippery feeling enveloped his body.

He turned around, and everyone aside from himself, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Kiba and Kunou were gone.

A mist began to come up from the ground.

"This mist is..." Issei started.

"This feeling, no doubt about it. When I was taken by Diodora, the device deep in the temple that imprisoned me had this kind of mist." Asia said.

"...Dimension Lost." Said Kiba.

Everyone began to get tense as the mist became thicker.

"One of the Longinus, didn't Sensei and Diodora Astaroth mention it? I fear this is..."

"Hey, are you all okay?" Everyone looked up as Azazel was flying above in the sky. Azazel landed and narrowed his eyes. "Everything except us has disappeared completely. Most likely we were forcefully transferred to an alternate dimension and sealed within it... From the way things look, this is an alternate dimension that is an exact replica of Togetsukyou and its surroundings?"

Kunou began to tremble. "...On the verge of death, mother's dying guard reported that they were also trapped by mist without warning."

Everyone looked to a direction, noticing many energy signatures.

"Pleased to meet you for the first time, Governor Azazel and the Sekiryuutei." The one who greeted them was a black-haired youth wearing a school uniform.

He was carrying a spear that gave off a strong pressure.

There were a few people behind them. One was a boy who looked a few years younger than them. Another was a young man about their age, wearing glasses and some mage robe over a school outfit. Yet another person was a man about 2 meters tall with a well built body.

Two more people walked out from behind them. One was a young man, maybe a year or two older than Issei. He was handsome and had gray colored hair and wore a school outfit similar to the one with the spear, but had a battle jacket over it. He also had two sharp teeth like a vampire.

The other person was a man who looked like he was in his late 30's or 40's. He had a muscular build but had eyes that were larger than a normal person and almost rolled around. His hair was black and pushed all the way back. He wore a blue robe that was outlined in gold with strange silver markings on the bottom.

Issei noticed they gave off a pressure different from angels and devils.

"Are you the rumored Hero faction?" Azazel asks.

The guy with the spear patted it on his shoulder as he answers. "I am Cao Cao, the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde, recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Something like that."

Issei didn't have a clue for a minute, until he realized. "Sensei, that guy is...?"

"Listen well, everyone, be careful of that man's spear, True Longinus. The most powerful Longinus said to be able to pierce through God. I have not seen it for a long time... But to think it has now fallen into the hands of the terrorists." Azazel said in a very serious tone.

"That is the holy spear that the Seraphim of Heaven fear...?" Irina said with wide eyes.

"I also heard about it ever since I was a child. The spear that pierced Jesus. The spear carrying Jesus' blood -the absolute spear which pierced the body of God!" Xenovia exclaimed.

"It's one of the holy relics amongst the True Cross, the Holy Chalice, the Holy Nails and the Shroud of Turin." Azazel explains.

"You boy! I have questions for you!" Kunou yelled.

Cao Cao responded with a calm voice. "Arara, this little princess, what's the problem? If I can, I will try to answer all your questions."

"Are you the ones who took mother away?"

"That is correct."

"What are you planning on doing to mother?"

"We wish to have your mother cooperate in our experiment."

"Experiment? What are you planning to do?"

"To grant the wish of our benefactor, that is the main idea."

Hearing that, Kunou bared her fangs, extremely angry. Her eyes glimmered with traces of tears. It looked like she was furious. Not only was her mother taken away, but she will be used for some kind of nefarious experiment.

Azazel narrowed his eyes. "Benefactor... Is that Ophis? And why have you appeared before us?"

"No, there is no need to hide anymore. We just decided to say hi before the experiment. Let us cooperate for a bit. I also wish to meet Governor Azazel and the legendary Sekiryuutei." Cao Cao said with a fake smile.

Azazel formed a light spear in his hand. "Let's keep this simple. Please return the leader of the kyuubi. We are trying hard to join forces with the youkai."

Seeing that, Issei started the Balance Breaker countdown, and summoned Ascalon, and tossed it to Xenovia.

"Sensei, where is Rossweisse-san?" Issei asks.

Azazel sighed real long at that. "That fellow was also transferred here, but she is still sleeping at the restaurant. I placed a strong barrier over her, so it should be fine for now."

"Leonardo, I'll let you handle the devils with your monsters." Cao Cao said to the young boy.

Only one request, but the boy remained expressionless, and lightly nodded. -Instantly, shadows appeared from under his feet and rapidly expanded.

The shadow began to cover the entire area as hundreds of forms began appearing.

"Guuuu..."

"Chomp!"

"Gobble!"

Hundreds of monsters that had pitch black skin formed and starting roaring loudly.

"Annihilation Maker..." Azazel started.

Cao Cao laughed in response. "Correct, this child carries one of the Longinus. A different threat compared to my True Longinus, but a most deadly Sacred Gear nonetheless."

"S-sensei, I have something I don't understand..." Issei asked.

"Like you, that boy possesses one of the Longinus. Currently, there are thirteen confirmed Longinus - Amongst the Grigori, there are also Longinus possessors. And amongst all these Longinus, the properties of that one over there -in other words, its abilities, are deadlier than Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing."

"S-stronger than me?"

"In terms of pure power, of course your Boosted Gear and Vali's are far ahead. However in terms of abilities... Kiba's Sword Birth can create countless demonic swords, this you can understand, right?"

"Yes, yes."

"Annihilation Maker is the same. It can create countless demonic beasts. For example, those massive fire breathing monsters over 100m tall you see in movies can be recreated by sheer will. The ability to create monsters from imagination. Isn't that a disaster? This ability, depending on the user's capability, can create on the scale of hundreds or even thousands. Like Dimension Lost, this is one of the worst bugs in the Sacred Gear system. Dimension Lost is also extremely dangerous depending on the user. Once the mist reaches the scale of countries, it can transfer an entire country and its people into the dimensional gap to be destroyed."

Cao Cao smirked wider than before, noticing his undeniable advantage.

"No matter which one, aren't they the worst Sacred Gears!" Azazel forced a fake laugh.

Issei narrowed his eyes, noticing monsters were still forming.

"Well, up to now, none of them have reached such levels, there were a few close calls in the past. However, it is unprecedented to have gathered three of the four top tier Longinus -True Longinus, Dimension Lost and Annihilation maker. From birth, these possessors should have been under surveillance by the fallen angels, angels and devils... But twenty years have passed, were we too careless... _or someone deliberately hid them_... Compared to the past, almost all current Longinus possessors have been very difficult to find." Azazel continued.

"Sensei, what weaknesses do these deadly Sacred Gears have?"

"Target the user's body -Of course, there are also cases where the body is extremely strong, but it still doesn't compare to the threat of the Sacred Gear. The current Annihilation Maker user is still under a developing phase. If he already mastered it, then they would have been sending demonic beast armies to every faction by now. -The only way to defeat him is to take him out now before he matures."

Cao Cao laughed even more. "Arara, it feels like Annihilation Maker has been figured out. It is as you say, Governor of the Fallen Angels. This child still has not matured his imagination or productivity -except he has focused on one specialty. Monsters that target the opponents' weaknesses -the antimonsters. The current demonic beasts are ones which counter devils."

He pointed at a shop and a monster shot a blazing bright beam of light at it, instantly vaporizing it.

"An attack of light -this fellow is!" Azazel started, but then his face became furious. "Cao Cao you bastard! You sent assassins to all the major factions to collect data for the antimonsters!"

"You are half correct. But enough pleasantries, let's get on with this party."

After that the monsters began to charge as everyone besides Azazel attacked them.

"Cao Cao, would you like to be defeated by me?" Azazel asks, pulling out his artificial Sacred Gear. "Balance, break!"

His body becomes covered in a golden light as he appears in an armor similar to Vali's but golden and purple with large horns.

"That would be a great honor! To be able to fight the Fallen Angel Governor recorded in the Bible!"

Cao Cao's spear glows golden at the end and a blade comes out of it, as he charges at Azazel who charged with a light trident.

_**CRASH!**_

All the surroundings are blown away as the two weapons collide, making a loud screeching sound.

The young man with two sharp teeth smirked. "I guess Cao Cao can deal with him. Too bad Leonardo's monsters are gonna crush those 5. I really wanted to have some fun."

Azazel flew down the river with Cao Cao chasing him on the ground, making distance between the two battles.

Cao Cao jumped up and swung down on Azazel, who blocked with his light trident and pushed him back.

"Very good, very good. I wouldn't expect any less from the Fallen Angel Governor!"

"Tch, you really are a painful generation of kids." Azazel said, before flying further down the river.

Issei and the group were making quick work of the monsters, until two figures approached him.

"We can deal with the Sekiryuutei." The man with large eyes said.

"No! We got him!" A girl said charging at him. In fact quite a few girls charged at Issei.

The young man with the sharp teeth sighed. "You idiots... women cannot defeat the Sekiryuutei."

Not even a minute later, Issei had defeated them with the power of bilingual and dress break.

"Truly, it is impossible for females to win against the Sekiryuutei. Unless they have an iron will and the ability to ignore shame... It's truly difficult for young women. True to the name of the Chichiryutei, I now witness the legendary breast skills. But these are useless against males." The young man said.

'Eh...?' Issei thought.

"Everyone be careful. He is the Sekiryuutei. The least talented in all history and lacking in strength -however, he doesn't indulge in power and is a dangerous Sekiryuutei who doesn't lose control. A person who holds great power but does not fall to arrogance is one who has nothing to fear. Do not be careless." He continued.

"...to be described that way by enemies." Issei said.

"Is that so? Current Sekiryuutei, in our view, you are far more dangerous than you realize. Similarly, your companion -Vali is the same." He says.

He then walked forward and magic power flared all around him.

"I am Vlad Tepes, descendant of the original, or you may know him by a different name... Vlad the Impaler."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "In other words..."

Vlad smirked. "Descendant of Dracula." He opened his mouth and showed them his sharp teeth. He was a vampire.

"You're supposed to be helping humanity, not destroying it." Kiba said with a dark look on his face, he was angry for some reason.

"Yeah yeah whatever~ I am anyways!"

"Don't-"

"You're making my ears hurt, shut the hell up." Vlad said with annoyance.

Kiba shot forward and attempted to swing his sword, but it broke instantly as Vlad spawned a red sword in his hands.

"That can't be..." Irina starts.

Vlad smirked further. "When the descendant of Siegfried was defeated, a microscopic shard of Gram was dropped, and infused in this, my sword. Now this simple blood sword has become a godly demonic sword."

"You guys are the ones who did him in?" Issei asked.

"Of course not. But we know exactly who did." Vlad responded.

Kiba, Irina and Xenovia formed a circle around him and got ready to fight.

"3 on 1? Must be my lucky day, hehe." He said, holding the sword with one hand, as if it was nothing.

Kiba disappeared and reappeared in front of him, but Vlad caught his sword with two fingers, shocking Kiba.

Xenovia jumped over them and threw Ascalon straight down on him, but he simply stepped to the side without even looking, snapped Kiba's sword, and jumped away.

Irina flew behind him and went to strike him with a light spear, but Vlad spun his body in mid air and dodged while kicking her at the same time, sending her spiraling to the ground.

"This guy... he's too good..." Kiba said while panting. In fact all 3 were panting heavily for some reason.

"Why... do I feel so drained..." Xenovia asked.

Vlad smirked further. "You looking for this?" He pointed to himself as his aura multiplied.

"He stole our power?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Never mind that... we can't give up!" Irina forms two light spears as the 3 charge again.

Vlad sighs and jumps up and does a hand stand with one hand, blocking all their attacks with one of his boots, and spinning in a 360 degree angle, blowing them away with the other foot.

_THUD_

Issei looks to see Azazel falling to the ground.

Cao Cao and Azazel both had their respective clothes and armor tattered and shattered at parts.

"Don't worry, Ise. Neither of us went all out. We were just testing each other out a bit." Azazel said.

Cao Cao landed next to Vlad and cracked his neck. "What a great devil servant team. I guess these are the servants of Rias Gremory, well known amongst the new generation of devils. We were intending to have a fight without exerting ourselves, but you guys turned out with a great performance. If my theories are correct, the one who gathered this unnaturally strong group is Hyoudou Issei -your power. Despite your lack of natural talent or demonic powers, I believe your ability to attract others by holding dragon powers is topnotch amongst all the past Sekiryuutei. Look, isn't the dragon gathering power right now? It is truly conspicuous in both good and bad situations. As all kinds of legendary existences attack, and you encounter each of the dragon kings, and gather all these Chichiryuutei supporters. These are all evidence of that. Even in the absence of their King, you handled the situation and organized the servants with outstanding calmness. Naive and flawed arrangements... but nonetheless you may turn out to be a terrifying opponent if you train well in the future."

Cao Cao then narrowed his eyes and pointed his spear at Issei.

"That's why, we don't intend to make the same mistakes as the Old Maou faction. We truly believe, in the future, you will become the most dangerous Sekiryuutei. This applies to the other servants as well. If we eliminate you all now, perhaps we may even gather some useful data for analysis."

Azazel got up and crossed his arms. "One more question. What are the motives of your Hero faction?"

"Governor of the Fallen Angels. You may find it surprising, but it is incredibly simple, we just want to know the limits of what it means to be 'human' and challenge it. Furthermore, humans will be the ones to defeat devils, dragons, fallen angels and other supernatural races. -No, definitely, it is humans who will win."

Kiba pointed to Vlad. "He's a vampire."

Vlad nonchalantly waved his hand. "It was never proven that 'Dracula' was a vampire. Plus, you should really brush up on your history, he helped the human race greatly."

"You want to be heroes? After all, you are the descendants of, cough, heroes." Azazel asks.

"-This is just a little challenge presented by frail humans. Under the heavens, how far can humans go, that is what we wish to try."

At that moment, a magic circle appears between the two sides and Azazel's eyes widen slightly.

Out of the circle comes a girl younger than Issei, who was cute and dressed in a little mage outfit, similar to Merlin.

"Nice to meet you all for the first time. I am Le Fay. Le Fay Pendragon. The mage belonging to Vali's team. Please take good care of me."

'V-V-Va-Vali's team?!' Issei was in disbelief.

Le Fay looked at Issei with twinkling eyes.

She held out her hand. "I-I-I am a fan of the Chichiryuutei, the Oppai Dragon! I-if you're not too busy, can you shake hands with me!"

Issei literally went blank after hearing that.

**[...In the heat of a battle...]**

He awkwardly shook her hand. "Thanks..."

Cao Cao scratched his head. "So it's Vali's side, what's the matter?"

"Yes! I came to bring a message from Vali-sama! 'I thought I told you not to disturb me!' - that's the message oh -You need to be punished for trying to put us under surveillance oh~~"

_**CRASH!**_

The ground began to shake as she said that, throwing them off guard.

"Guuuuuuuuuuutz!"

A giant stone statue that looked like a gargoyle came flying out of the ground.

"-It's Gogmagog!" Azazel yelled.

"Yes. This is one of the strong characters in our team, Gogmagog or Gogz-kun "

'Gogz-kun...?' Things began to spin out of control in Issei's mind.

Azazel looked like a kid at the candy shop seeing it. "Gogmagog. Something like a gargoyle that was placed in the dimensional gap. Floating in a state of suspension in the dimensional gap. It seems to be a mass produced weapon of destruction created by ancient gods... They should all have been deactivated by now."

The statue went around decimating what few monsters were remaining and Cao Cao looked like he was going to burst out in laughter, and he did.

"Hahahaha! Vali's angry! Looks like our surveillance was discovered!"

Cao Cao thrust his spear into the statue, knocking it over, smashing a building, as a certain somebody walked out of it.

"...Hey. Itsh sssooo noisshy people can't ssssleep properly here!"

Everyone from the Gremory group sweatdropped at Rossweisse who walked out, drunk still.

"Whatssh the matter? You want a fight? Sho! I'll ssshhhow y'all the power of old man Odin's former bodyguard valkyrie!"

Issei and Azazel's jaw dropped as nearly _thousands_ of magic circles began appearing around her.

"Tassste my Norssssh magic which countersssss all attributessss, all fairiessss, and all divine exisssstencessss!" As she said that, hell rained down upon the Hero Faction.

The boy with glasses put his hand up and mist covered them, blocking most of the attacks.

"There are a few too many interferences -however, it was a fun opening ceremony. Governor Azazel!" Cao Cao screamed happily.

He was actually smiling and enjoying all the destruction.

"Tonight we will be using Kyoto's special leylines and the kyuubi leader, and turn Nijou Castle into a great massive experiment! In order to stop us, please come and participate!"

With that, the mist lifted, and everything went back to normal. Le Fay also had left.

Azazel was furious and punched a light pole, smashing it. "Damn kids... you want it go like this?"

"S-Sensei?" Issei stuttered.

Azazel flipped out a phone, and called someone. "Yeah, looks like you'll be needed after all. Yup, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Kaii-kun's personal team. They ditched us yesterday, not figuring anything would happen. But we will need them now. What happened is they went to pick up his final member of the team from the Grigori, but it appears that they got lazy and stayed there."

"They don't sound very motivated."

"Actually on the contrary, they're quite angry about having to come here."

* * *

**Later that night**

Everyone gathered and discussed strategies, aside from Kaii's team which was still not there.

The factions had been notified and 'backup' was on the way, but Azazel refused to say who.

They then got transported by Dimension Lost and found Yasaka, who was being used by Cao Cao to open the dragon gate to summon The Great Red and capture him.

During this time, the Hero Faction fully introduced themselves aside from Cao Cao, Leonardo and Vlad.

The tall man that was well built was Heracles, descendant of the original Heracles, also known as Hercules.

The guy with classes was Georg, and wielder of Dimension Lost.

Finally the man who had large eyes and had a mysterious aura was called Gille. Gille de Rais was his full name. He was a human who had discovered the secret to immortality, and had been alive for hundreds of years, and was a close ally of Joan of the Arc.

Right before the two groups engaged in conflict...

**BOOM!**

"Hmm?" Cao Cao turned around to see the dimension they were in destroyed on one side.

There stood Alice, Merlin, Hisui, Lance and two new faces.

The first one was a man that looked around Sirzechs' age. He was the one who broke the dimension wall: with _one_ attack. His name was Kensei. He was a tall, muscular man with a medium-dark tan. He had short black hair in spikes to the back.

The other was a large giant, even taller than Heracles. He had large arms and had light blue skin with a white mohawk.

"Who the hell are those two monsters?!" Issei pointed at Kensei and the other one.

Kensei scoffed. "I take pride in being called that." He then points his thumb at the giant next to him. "That's Yimir. A frost giant."

"Like the one Loki married?!"

"Yeah. When these idiots went to Asgard to find Kaii, I was there also, but looking for someone to help me find him. When I met this lovable oaf. He likes to fight but hates killing."

"You guys can go on ahead and stop the gate. We'll take care of these clowns." Alice said.

"If you say so..." Issei and the others get away and run towards the dragon gate, leaving only Kaii's team and the Hero Faction.

"Well well, this must be a lucky day after all. An even amount of people!" Vlad said with a laugh.

Cao Cao and Georg glanced at them all. He points at Alice. "She's a Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid." Then he points to Hisui and Kensei. "They're devils."

Georg looks at Lance and Merlin. "I guess they're human too."

"I got the vampire." Alice says, stepping forward.

"I call the kid with Dimension Lost." Kensei said, facing Georg.

Yimir silently walked towards Heracles.

Gille walked towards Merlin.

Cao Cao and Lance both grin. "This should be fun." Cao Cao says.

"Gae Bolg vs True Longinus, now _this_ is what I've been waiting for!" Lance said happily, the two pointing their spears at each other.

"Guess that leaves us." Hisui said, facing Leonardo.

"The heroes versus the villains... at long last." Cao Cao said.

"You know, people who monologue a lot usually get no where." Lance retorts.

"Hahaha, well you won't be saying that soon. Prepare to die."

"Fine, then that's how we'll play this!"

The two charge at each other, and thrust their weapons into the other.

_SLAM! CREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAK!_

The two weapons cancel each other out for a minute until the True Longinus begins to glow, surprising Lance.

"This is a battle to decide the strongest human... you don't stand a chance!"


	22. Chapter 22

**The realm of the dead**

Hades sat on his throne, looking rather irritated.

"Those damn humans! They went on and on about succeeding in summoning that blasted red dragon, all for nothing! Gah! It drives me NUTS!"

He looked into the realm of misery and inwardly sighed, until he froze and his eye sockets widened.

"N-No... that power!" Hades shot out of his seat.

Pluto instantly materialized next to him. "What's wrong, Hades-don-" Pluto then also froze and gasped. "I-Is that-?"

The two look out into the outskirts and see a flashing light coming from a familiar area.

* * *

**Hyoudou residence**

"Eh...? Eh?!" Shinji turned around to see Kaii walking downstairs, somehow out of his room.

Pandora, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Gasper all turned and looked at him with a surprised face.

"When did you get out?" Rias asks.

Kaii scratches his head. "Actually it's pretty weird, I passed out, and woke up standing in the hallway."

Koneko's ears and tails then twitched as her eyes went wide.

"_Kaii."_A strange voice says.

His eyes shot open as everyone looked a little suspicious.

Kaii glanced behind his shoulder, and started to look paranoid.

"_Look. In front of you."_

Kaii looked at Shinji and everyone with a shocked face, as Shinji took a step back.

"Who are you? Where are you?!" Kaii shouts, looking all around him.

"Uh... you okay buddy?" Shinji asks.

"_Kaii. Kill them."_

"Hey, where are you?!" Kaii shouts again.

"_That's **our** destiny."_

Kaii now looked frightened as he looked around still, making everyone uneasy.

"Who are you...?" Kaii asks in a low voice.

"_Fool. You know who I am."_

Kaii's pupil went small as he felt a huge chill.

"_I am you."_

Kaii froze as he looked in a mirror.

"_Kill them... I'll lend you power..."_

"Kaii?" Rias asks.

Kaii started grunting in pain as he stepped back, holding his head with his hands.

"GahHHHHH!" Kaii screamed as a black aura leaked from his body.

**DOON!**

Shinji goes flying as he's hit by Kaii.

Pandora steps back with her eyes wide, as if she knew something.

Gasper got behind Rias as she got into a battle stance.

Kaii's hair starts to gravitate up, as his black aura starts growing, and surrounding him. His eyes also began to glow a deep red, and his pupils fully slit.

Kaii chuckled, as everyone notices his voice was different. Now it sounded like two people were talking at once. "Kukuku, my power is now yours to wield, Kaii."

"Who are you?" Shinji demands, standing up and forming a light spear.

"Destiny. The destiny of all things that live." Kaii said, now with a sadistic smirk.

'T-This is like that time when I first met him... and he fought that guy Shalba!' Pandora thought back to the time Kaii met Tenma.

"What?" Akeno asks.

Kaii disappears and reappears in front of Shinji from thin air.

_CRACK_

He kicks him in the jaw, breaking something, while still smirking.

"What the hell is going on..." Rias says, the girls and Gasper stepping back due to the darkness emitting from Kaii's body. It was scaring them, and was unlike anything they ever felt.

Shinji thrusts his light spear at Kaii, but his body disappears into smoke and simply flies around it, and materializes behind him.

_WOOSH!_

Shinji is sent flying through the window, onto the street, and was instantly defeated, in one attack.

Kaii looks at the girls and smirks. "I smell Longinus users. Hahaha! I couldn't have asked for a better day!" He then disappears into a shadow and vanishes.

"Longinus..." Akeno starts.

"Ise!" Rias realizes.

Koneko frowns. "I don't sense Ise-senpai or the others anywhere. It's as though they've vanished."

Pandora looked at the destruction and frowned. "This is not the first time this happened." She said.

"What do you mean?" Gasper asks.

She sighs. "Back when we first met, and you all were dealing with Diodora, Kaii-kun was with me, Azazel-sensei and Odin. During that time, Kaii-kun managed to easily beat Creuserey Asmodeus, but when he finished the battle, an ominous power like this came from his body and he found Shalba Beelzebub and killed him, and we met a very suspicious character named Tenma."

Rias put her hand under her chin. "Hmm... why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Please continue." Koneko says.

"Tenma said something along the lines of wishing to see his new 'servant' in action, and that was his first awakening in a long time, and disappeared."

"You never told us about this until now?" Akeno asks.

"Kaii-kun swore me to secrecy for some reason."

Rias narrowed her eyes. 'Is it possible the transformation never went away...? No that's impossible...' She thinks.

* * *

**Vali's hideout**

Ophis sat on a swing set outside the hideout, and Vali stood next to her, as he just welcomed Le Fay back after attacking the Hero Faction.

The two looked up, and Ophis visibly narrowed her eyes, and Vali looked a little surprised.

"Ophis, what is that?"

"It seems, he has been possessed by something. Or someone." She answered, with a voice that surprised Vali.

'Do you feel it, Baka-Red?' She thought with her eyes narrowing more. 'I, sense a great evil. It seems familiar, yet I do not know what it is.'

**(Vali. This power is familiar to me.)**

"You can feel it, Albion?" Vali asks.

**(Yeah, and unfortunately, I remember it.)**

"What is it?"

**(This power belongs to someone without a name from long ago. My memory is a little fuzzy, but me and Ddraig were beaten to a pulp by this individual. This person is not a Dragon, nor a Devil. Not an Angel, or a Fallen Angel...)**

"..."

**(If only I could remember...)**

* * *

**Kyoto**

Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and Asia had split up, as they all made their respective ways to the Dragon Gate, as Kaii's team dealt with the leaders of the Hero Faction. Communication with the outside world, as they were in Georg's dimension made by Dimension Lost, was lost, and they were unable to reach Azazel or Serafall.

Currently, Issei, in his Balance Breaker, was running towards the palace where the gate was, with Kunou on his shoulders, until he notices someone walking towards him, a block ahead. This person was about his age, and wearing the school outfit the other Hero Faction members wore.

Issei noticed a load of hostility coming from this person.

"Good evening, Sekiryuutei, remember me?" The person said, with a smile.

"My memory... is a little bad."

The guy smiled wryly. "Well that's true, how could you remember a small fry like me? -But thanks to the power I gained that time, I can now fight against you."

As he said that, the man's shadow began to move on it's own, and then it hit Issei.

This was the person he had fought before his encounter with Loki, along with Chaos and two other lackeys.

"I've got it. You're the Sacred Gear possessor who attacked me in town using shadows." Issei says.

"Very correct. At that time, I was defeated by you guys most pitifully. However, it is different now. The regret, fear, and self-loathing from my defeat have brought me to a whole new level. Let me show you, the real shadow skills..." The man said with a dark smile.

Issei and Kunou got a chill up their spine as the shadow of everything and everyone began to move on it's own.

"-Balance Break..." He mutters.

The presence given off by the man strengthened, and all the shadows from the surroundings gathered together to his side, surrounding his body. The shadows wrapped themselves around the man's entire body... and then, gradually, those shadows took form, becoming something shaped like armor over the man's body.

Issei's eyes slowly widen as the armor made of shadows begins to form a pitch black version of his own.

"-Similar to your own Balance Breaker. Isn't that what you are thinking?" He said with a smirk. "Yes, when defeated by you guys, I was filled with thoughts of increasing my defense. I felt myself wanting armor like yours. The Sekiryuutei's powerful offensive capability truly impressed upon me this much. This is my Sacred Gear, Night Reflection's Balance Breaker, Night Reflection Death Cross! Come, Sekiryuutei, let me avenge my defeat!"

His shadow armor began to squirm as if it was alive, covering every inch of his body, so only his eyes were visible.

Issei cursed himself. 'Without Asia I can't promote, I've been unlucky since the start...'

He put Kunou on the ground and charged his back boosters and flew at the man, delivering a left swing.

_SLOSH_

The attack went right through the guy's armor. The man's body scattered like smoke or mist, and at the moment of impact his body disappears and reappears.

Issei caught himself with one hand and turned around and tried kicking him.

_SLOSH!_

Again, the attack went right through him.

"Don't bother directly attacking this shadow armor, it's useless." He mocked.

Issei put his gauntlets forward and sprayed a few dragon shots, only for them to sink into the guy's shadow.

He realized a bit too late that this was the ability he had before, as Issei guards, as all his dragon shots coming flying out of all the shadows in the area at him.

"Bastard! So that kind of ability remains unchanged!" Issei yells.

Issei was in quite the predicament, as none of his attacks could damage this man. Meanwhile...

* * *

**Elsewhere in the dimension**

"So then, what exactly is the whole deal with this Cao Cao? Making a replica Kyoto? Controlling the kyuubi leader?" Lance asks.

"The existence of Kyoto itself is actually a large scale magical device surrounded by powerful leylines. The various places known as famous sights are the power spots, abundant in spiritual, youkai and demonic power. The ancient yin yang masters hoped to mold the city itself into a kind of massive 'power.' Well, precisely because of that, all sorts of existences have been attracted to this place... Our current pseudo space is located in the dimensional gap, both infinitesimally close to and infinitely far away from Kyoto at the same time. The power of the leylines is now flowing here. As the strongest level of existence amongst youkai, the nine-tailed fox is said to be on the level of the dragon kings in power. The relationship between Kyoto and the nine-tailed fox is also intricately linked in a variety of ways. That is why our plan must be carried out here."

Cao Cao took a deep breath from explaining, and continued.

"-Using Kyoto and the power of the nine-tailed fox, the plan is to summon Great Red to this place. This would normally require a dragon gate as well as multiple dragon kings, but gathering several of them by force is virtually impossible even for god and buddha -So Kyoto and the power of the kyuubi will have to do as substitutes."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "I know that much. But why? The great red is virtually harmless."

"Correct, that dragon is essentially harmless. -But to our boss his existence is an obstruction. It makes going home very troublesome."

"...So you are going to summon Great Red and kill it?"

"Well, maybe we won't go that far. Anyway, we will catch it first before we decide what to do. There are so many unknowns with its existence, and there is so much to be learned. For example, what effect the Dragon Eater will have on the Apocalypse Dragon. Anyway, no matter what, it's just an experiment to see if we can summon a powerful existence."

"The Dragon Eater...?" Lance whispers to himself.

Next to them Yimir and Heracles slammed their fists into each others, causing a shockwave that blew everyone's hair, and a crater beneath them.

Georg stepped back and put his hands forward, as a bubble surrounds Kensei, who looked rather irritated.

"A dimension? Please, this isn't enough to hold me." Kensei said as he cocked his fist, and a huge aura surrounds him, surprising Georg.

His aura was sending chills down his spine, as the aura itself formed a skull. He threw his fist into the air, and...

_CRACK! CRACK!_

Georg's eyes widened as the dimension itself begins to break from his raw power.

On the other side of the area, Leonardo's shadows begin to form into monsters as Hisui smiles.

She puts her hand forward as it glows green, and something begins materializing between them.

"My magic is a lost magic, meaning I am the only one in existence who has this. Creation of all things. Anything I imagine, becomes reality, if I have the magic left to spare." She explains.

Leonardo steps back as his monsters form, and Hisui forms a large green dragon.

Cao Cao laughed from the bottom of his heart. "Hahaha! So this is the future of this generation! Now I understand why Shalba Beelzebub was so terrified!"

Vlad who was next to Cao Cao smirked. "Being bound by anachronistic pride, they couldn't see the new generation rising up to replace the old. That's how I'd put it. This is why Vali did not lend his assistance, and let the Old Maou faction perish."

He then turned around as a fireball went straight at him. He closed his eyes halfway and smirked further, dodging Alice's attack.

Cao Cao got into a battle stance and talked to Vlad. "The rest of the forces are fighting outside in Kyoto, I wonder how much time they can buy? Reports say that not only the Fallen Angel Governor and Maou Leviathan, but even members of the Seraphim have arrived. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the Cadre's and Maou arrive soon."

The two jump out of the way as a large lightning bolt goes flying past them.

It came from Merlin, who was rapidly making hand signs and unleashing a flurry of spells at god speed.

Cao Cao looked down a noticed something different, his spear was beginning to glow on its own and make a screeching sound, as if it was reacting something. 'What the hell? It's never done this before... is something coming?'

Lance and Cao Cao then got in a dead even clash of weapons, neither side getting hurt or giving way. Yimir was slowly overwhelming Heracles. Merlin was attacking Gille, but it seemed to be doing nothing. Alice and Vlad seemed to be having a hit and run type battle. Hisui's and Leonardo's creations were going toe to toe, and Kensei was dealing with Georg.

They did not notice it, but a shadow had crept into the courtyard where they were fighting.

* * *

**Outside the dimension, the real Kyoto**

Azazel and Serafall were brushing off forces of the Hero Faction, when Azazel stopped and realized something.

"Something irks me about all of this. How did they know we would come now? How in the world do they keep a step ahead of us?"

Serafall also looked serious. "They must have someone within our ranks. On both the fallen angel side and devil side of things."

"Another thing doesn't seem right, why would Ophis have this happen? As much as she wants the Great Red defeated... I can't imagine her wanting everything destroyed in this world in the process."

"What are you saying?"

Azazel darkly narrowed his eyes. "I believe someone else is pulling the strings here."

* * *

**Inside the dimension, near the Dragon Gate**

Issei was at the Dragon Gate, with Kunou and the man who controls shadows, with Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and Saji only a few minutes away.

He looked down as the shadows began to form razor sharp blades to attack him, as another shadow entangles his left leg.

Issei quickly summons Ascalon and cuts away the shadows and backs up to a safe distance, with Kunou on his shoulders.

"Hahahaha...! Very good. As expected of the Sekiryuutei. But your attacks are useless against me. In a battle of attrition, I have the advantage." He boasts.

Kunou jumps forward and tries to attack him with fire, but it does not faze him. "This is the little fox princess? This is fox fire? This level of heat cannot work against me, you know? Not hot enough."

"Damn, damn it." Kunou regretted attacking.

'...Eh? Not hot enough? So in other words, he can feel heat despite wearing that armor?' Issei thought.

He spread out his dragon wings to cover Kunou, and asked Ddraig to keep them there to protect her.

**[No problem, but partner, what are you thinking?]**

Issei sucked in air and huffed his chest in.

**[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

**[Transfer!]**

Then he opens his mouth as a massive fire comes out and engulfs the area and all the shadows, shocking the man.

"This is the fire learned straight from the former dragon king. I can guarantee its heat completely. -Evaporate!"

"Bastard~~! Sekiryuutei~~!"

The man screamed painfully as the fire formed a vortex around him.

Luckily, the fire missed the Dragon Gate, as he turns around and sees a giant fox rampaging.

"Mother..." Kunou says in a sad voice.

"...Too strong. Even though I reached Balance Breaker... I couldn't defeat the Heavenly Dragon..." The man said, scorched.

* * *

**Inside the dimension, where the Hero Faction is**

The battle was raging on, with neither sides gaining an advantage until...

"WOOO!" Kensei screamed as he slammed his fist into Georg's face.

_SLAM_

Georg goes flying into a wall, and was immediately unconscious.

Cao Cao gritted his teeth. "No! Damn it you devil! The gate will close without him... and the kyuubi will-"

They look up as Yasaka in kyuubi form shrinks until she was normal size, and fell onto the ground, near the Dragon Gate.

"Looks like your plan is-" Lance starts before his eyes widen.

Everyone including Cao Cao looked shocked as the Dragon Gate lit up, and resumed opening.

"What...?"

Cao Cao had his eyes nearly pop out. "That's impossible! Georg was in charge of it! So that means..."

Vlad smirked. "Someone else has taken control of it."

Heracles looked up. "That means Ophis has assumed control of it."

"OPHIS?!" Alice shouts.

"Yeah, he must have came here to grab control before it was too late. It looks like the kyuubi is no longer needed." Cao Cao says, while holding his chin.

Merlin tilted his head, and thought, '...He...?'

* * *

**The Dragon Gate**

The rest of the gang had caught up to Issei and were interrogating the man, as Kunou was looking over her mother.

"I've told you already! Georg was in control of the kyuubi and the gate! If the kyuubi is back to normal then that means he was defeated!" He yelled.

"Then why is the gate opening still?!" Issei screamed.

"Someone must have taken control of it... but no one else besides Georg is capable of it within the Hero Faction..."

"So?"

The man randomly started laughing. "HAHAHAHA! IT'S OVER FOR YOU DEVILS! OPHIS HAS TAKEN CONTROL WHICH MEANS HE IS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly everyone felt the air become freezing cold.

Issei looked at the man with wide eyes. "He?"

The man stopped laughing. "Yes, he. He came to us a few weeks ago and gave us the idea for this plan."

Issei was shaking now almost in fear or anticipation. "O-Ophis's current form is a girl...!"

The man's eyes widened as he noticed a large shadow under him.

"Th-That's him! -AHHHH!" He screams as he is pulled into it, completely engulfing him.

"That's enough out of you." A voice no one recognized says from around a corner.

Everyone slowly turns to the area the voice came from, as shadows leak all around it, as someone walks from it. This person was darkly grinning from the shadows.

"Someone is there! Get on guard!" Kiba shouts.

Issei's jaw drops along with everyone else.

"Things really are going my way today. Kukuku it really must be time."

**[Y-You!]**

"Ah Ddraig, now this brings back some fond memories." The person continues. "Yes I have assumed control of the Dragon Gate."

He stands before them and grins.

"You're-" Xenovia starts.

"K-Kaii?!" Issei asks with his eyes wide and jaw dropped.


	23. Chapter 23

Kaii stood in front of them smirking. His hair was upwards and spiky, with the exception of his bangs, along with his eyes glowing red. A new outfit had also appeared on him. He was wearing a sleeveless black jacket with a tall collar, that was outlined in yellow with a black tiger print design on it. Underneath that was a gray long sleeved shirt that was rolled up at the cuffs. He also had a gray cape that covered his back. Along with light colored trousers and black boots. Not to mention the dark aura that was surrounding him that just reeked of evil.

"What's going on..." Rossweisse's voice was heard, followed by the sound of vomiting.

"Hmm...? I have no further need for the kyuubi. The gate is already opening, in 30 short minutes it will fully open and it will be summoned to this world." Kaii said, putting his hands up, as if bragging.

"What happened to him?" Asia asks.

"If I had to guess, something is possessing him. That aura is not natural." Kiba says.

"So that means..." Irina starts.

Xenovia picks up the sheathed Durandal and points it at him. "...We'll just knock some sense into him."

Kaii looks at her sword and chuckles. "You? Defeat me? Please, a mere devil cannot defeat me."

_WOOSH!_

Durandal instantly blows its sheath off and unleashes a massive holy aura that coats it and becomes a blade that adds onto Durandal, nearly tripling its size.

Kaii sneered at the sight of Durandal. "It's been a long time since I saw that thing. You pale in comparison to Roland."

Kiba summons a holy-demonic sword, Irina forms a sword of light, and Issei gets into a battle stance in his Scale Mail.

"It's always a battle to the death when the Gremory's are involved." Saji sighs.

Many black snakes appeared from Saji's arms, legs and shoulders and began to entangle his body. As his body was covered entirely with black snakes, a large black serpent also appeared under Saji's feet. The massive serpent presented itself next to Saji and formed a coil, its whole body emitting black flames. Saji's left eye turned red and resembled a snake's eye.

"...Vritra, I'm sorry but please lend me your strength. Hyoudou please support me from the side. Today we will fight to our hearts' content!" Saji says as huge black flames surround him, and a deep voice begins to bellow.

"Ah my other self. Where is the prey? Is it that boy in front of us? It's been so long since I last appeared, I feel great right now. How about this, no matter who, let me just consume everything with my black flames?"

_WOOOOOOSH!_

Xenovia raises Durandal all the way up and it begins emitting even more of its holy aura, which surpassed the darkness leaking out of Kaii.

Everyone's eyes widen as the blade begins to expand to over 15 meters in height.

"-Strike first and end the battle. Taste my sword!" Xenovia shouts as she jumps.

She slams down the massive blade on Kaii's head, making the entire area shake.

_**CRASH!**_

Everyone falls to their knees as the attack splits the ground in two, which even Vritra took notice of.

Xenovia landed and caught her breath, using a lot of strength in that one attack.

"Hey Xenovia! Isn't that going overboard for a first attack?" Issei shouts.

"Relax. Despite what it looks like, I did adjust the power. If I felt like it I could have swept everything clean. My goal is actually to achieve something like your full powered Dragon Shot, but it doesn't seem to be that simple. Yes, your kind of power type is exactly the ideal battle style that I seek." She explains.

There was still a cloud of debris where Kaii was standing so nobody knew if the attack finished him.

"This new Durandal is the result of combining with Excalibur using alchemy." She says.

"Let me explain. Basically, they used all the Excalibur pieces possessed by the Church to create a sheath to cover Durandal's blade. Excalibur's power allowed Durandal's offensive aura to be contained. In addition, Excalibur's power can attack at the same time as Durandal's, allowing their powers to amplify each other... and thus producing deadly destructive power!" Irina explained.

"-Ex Durandal. This is the new name I give this sword." Xenovia says, looking at the clearing debris and narrowing her eyes. "Well, if he could be beaten in one hit then we'd have a much easier time."

In the enormous gap in the ground, Kaii floated above it, where the ground would be still, completely okay. Not even a scratch. He was no longer using wings to float, as he just levitated.

Kaii looked at Durandal and tilted his head. "That's cute. That buffed up Durandal still pales in comparison to Roland." He then looks up to the gate and stares at it for a minute. "30 minutes is what it will take until it is forced out here. It could come before then if it gets baited out by all of the combat. Lucky for me, a Heavenly Dragon and Dragon King are present."

Issei and Saji noticeably tensed up after hearing that.

"Hoo..." Kaii looks at Vritra and smirks. "Vritra."

Vritra slithers around and looks at him and snorts. "Don't remember you."

Kaii sighs. "Dragons really do have a poor memory."

Saji looked at Issei and smiled. "Looks like it's my turn, don't worry about me though, Hyoudou. I already promoted to Queen before I came here." He says as his body gradually becomes engulfed by bigger flames. "Vritra promotion!"

As soon as he says that the flames shoot up into the sky and form a jet black serpentine dragon.

"-Maybe this will jog your memory." Kaii says, forming a black ball in his hand.

The two Vritra's charge toward him, charging a black flame-ball in their mouths.

Kaii throws the ball from his hand, as it expands and becomes a shadowy substance, right at the two, who unleash their attack at the same time, making them collide.

_BOOM_

The collision of the two attacks create a strong shockwave, blowing Asia and Kunou away.

Issei tried to go after them, but realized they were actually blown to safety.

Kaii scowled, as the two were countering all of his attacks. "Pain in the ass Dragon, I'll deal with you later!"

He then makes a shadow vortex in his right hand and chucks it at them.

"?!" Vritra and Saji suddenly are sucked in by it and vanish completely.

"What the hell?!" Issei shouts.

Kaii dusts some debris off his shoulder. "Tch. I sent that pesky Dragon away for a few minutes."

Kiba speaks up, "Just how strong are you?"

He tilts his head in response. "I was once in the top 10 strongest beings in the world."

Everyone slowly felt desperation creep into themselves.

"However, I am unable to sense how much of my power is accessible through Kaii's body right now." He explains.

As soon as he said that, Kiba and Xenovia flew towards him, as he decided to fight them without any weapon.

Kaii easily dodged both of their attacks, with a smirk the whole time.

"Let's use another one." Xenovia says.

Xenovia grabbed a part of Ex Durandal's sheath -with a mechanical sound, the sheath transformed, and revealed a hilt. Xenovia held the hilt and pulled, separating it from Ex. She now was holding two swords.

She increased the speed, making Kaii back up.

"Very interesting -but not good enough!" His right hand becomes coated in shadows as he slashes at her with it, narrowly missing.

The two back up a bit as Irina now took the charge.

Irina spread her wings and rained multiple huge light arrows on Kaii, forcing him to retreat into his shadow, and zig-zag around them.

He reappeared behind her and went to attack, but she predicted it and spun around and brought her sword of light into him, making him grab it right before it pierced him.

"Huh? It's not hurting him?" Irina asks.

Kaii's hands were both covered by shadows, somehow stopping the light from damaging him.

Irina quickly pulled her sword away and retreated into the air.

"Tch, damn light. I'm not done with you yet." Kaii says, as he puts his hands that were pitch black on the ground, and a shadow begins to form from it.

Then a large stream of black aura shoots out of the ground, going sky high and blasting through the dimension.

He got up, only to be barraged by spells from Rossweisse.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Kaii was however, completely unaffected by her attacks, as his power was on a completely different level.

On his right hand, the shadow grew and became a claw, and he smiled.

He flew at Rossweisse, with the intention of hitting her, until Issei jumped in front of him.

Issei went to punch him, but Kaii ducked and threw his right foot into Issei, sending him to the ground.

"Now then..." Kaii starts, putting both hands together as a shadowy substance forms in them.

Issei got into a defensive stance.

"-Let's make this a little more fair? I only have a fraction of my whole power right now, I'm not on the level as those monsters in the top 10 right now." Kaii says, slamming his hands together.

"?!"

_FLASH!_

Everyone closed their eyes and when they opened them, Issei was gone without a trace remaining.

"W-Where is he?" Irina asks.

Kaii smirks. "Gone."

Kiba put his sword up and got ready to charge.

"Do you really think you 4 stand even a ghost of a chance against me?" Kaii asks, with darkness flowing around him.

The 4 don't answer and all get ready to attack, prompting Kaii to scoff.

Kaii disappears into a shadow on the wall and circles around them, making them back up.

They turn around to see his glowing red eyes shining in a corner. "Gotcha."

* * *

**The other side of the dimension**

The battle was at a stalemate between Kaii's team and the Hero Faction, until they turn to see someone laughing like crazy.

Cao Cao noticed his spear glowing hot white now, so he got ready.

"Hahahahahaha! Now I understand why devils like to play with humans so often!" Kaii says, revealing himself.

"Ophis?" Cao Cao asks.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asks him.

"Hoo, but it seems you humans really are stupid. Of course I'm not Ophis." Kaii muses.

"What's going on here? Why does Kaii look like some final boss?" Kensei asks.

"Hmm?" Kaii then closes his eyes and looks down. "Ah I see, you're Kaii's comrades."

"Well that explains that." Hisui says. "Looks like something else is in control."

Cao Cao pointed his glowing spear at Kaii, causing him to look shocked, but with a smile.

"The True Longinus? My day keeps getting better and better! A Heavenly Dragon, a Dragon King, and a few other lackeys, and now this."

"Heavenly Dragon? The Gremory group..." Alice thought out loud. "What happened to them?"

Kaii had a bored face and shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I suspect..."

Irina, Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse all were on the ground, unconscious, covered in wounds and blood everywhere.

"... that none of them are doing too well."

Cao Cao patted the spear on his shoulder and sighed. "What an idiot I am. Falling for your trick. You were just waiting for Georg to be defeated, were you not?"

Kaii crossed his arms as if he was getting really bored. "Yeah."

Cao Cao continued, "So is it safe to assume you plan to summon the Great Red for your own benefit?"

"Something like that."

"Well that about settles that." He turns to his comrades, and picks up Georg and sets him outside the courtyard they were in. Then he turns to face Alice and Lance and smiles. "Just this once, team up?"

The two didn't look very pleased, but assessed the situation and nodded.

"We don't kill him, just contain him." Lance says.

Kaii smiles widely at hearing that. "Unable to see your deaths in your own futures, actions motivated purely by your emotions... not in the least bit aware of your own weaknesses... oblivious to how truly overwhelmed you are" He opens his eyes and his eyes glow as his aura starts multiplying. "How preciously ignorant."

Heracles smiles in response. "You talk awfully high and mighty, but can you really back it up?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can take my strongest attack head on? Or are you all talk?" Heracles challenges.

Kaii closes his eyes and smirks. "Go ahead."

"My Sacred Gear is Variant Detonation, which makes my targets explode when I attack." Heracles explains. "Balance Break! Mighty Comet Detonation!"

He stood there with his body covered by huge missiles.

Kaii still stood there with a smirk, with his eyes closed and arms crossed, just inviting the imminent attack.

_WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH!_

Heracles fired multiple missiles and as they flew through the air, speeding towards Kaii, he slowly opened his eyes.

Right before they hit he fully opened them.

**KABOOM!**

The missiles detonated all around them, making a huge explosion...

"?!"

Heracles was speechless, Kaii stood there, still smirking with his arms crossed, completely untouched.

"You missed." He muses.

Kaii then raised his left hand up as the shadowy substance forms around it.

"Now, it is my turn."

"HERACLES! EVADE!" Cao Cao shouts.

"Too slow." Kaii says as the substance flies up in the air and rains down upon everyone.

* * *

**Other side of the dimension**

Issei, Saji and Vritra suddenly popped out of nowhere and crashed on the ground.

"Jeez, my aching everything." Saji grumbled.

"What the hell happened?" Issei asked, holding his head.

Vritra yawned and snorted a little fire. "All I remember was that person attacking us and now we're here."

"Hey wait..." Issei looks over to see Asia crying while trying to heal Irina, Kiba and Xenovia.

He then looks to see Yasaka rampaging again in kyuubi form, only she was far away.

"We're going after her, it's up to you to stop all this madness, Hyoudou." Saji says, entering Vritra mode.

With that, Saji and the real Vritra go charging towards Yasaka, leaving Issei and the others.

Issei narrowed his eyes. "Asia, please heal them, I'm going after Kaii."

He started to run towards the central courtyard, trembling with anger in his lack of power, cursing himself.

He came into it to see another anger provoking sight.

Cao Cao was badly injured and his right eye was missing. Georg was on the ground defeated, along with Heracles and Leonardo. Gille looked just fine, and Vlad was a bit roughed up.

On the other side, Kaii's team was gone, Cao Cao explained they left not long after Kaii showed up.

Kaii glanced over to Issei, and his eyes widened.

'That life force!' Kaii thought.

Issei was on the ground, getting ready to cry, realizing he had no chance at even landing a hit on Kaii, until...

**[Crying?]**

'T-That voice! Elsha-san?' Issei thought.

Elsha was known as the strongest female Sekiryuutei in history, and one of the strongest ever. Her life force was lingering around in the depths of the Boosted gear, along with Belzard. He was known as perhaps the strongest wielder of the gear, ever.

After a conversation with her, Issei stood up and a gem from the gauntlet appeared in his hands, and as he put it up the gem began to brilliantly glow.

"What's going on?" Kaii asks, becoming serious.

And out of the gem, a monotone voice repeated one word.

"**OPPAI OPPAI OPPAI OPPAI OPPAI OPPAI!"**

Cao Cao couldn't believe his ears. "...Oppai zombies?"

"Summon -breasts!" Issei screams.

The word 'Oppai' wrote itself in the air and began to glow, making Cao Cao and Kaii confused to no limits.

_FLASH!_

Issei's jaw dropped. Where the word once stood, was now Rias in a magic circle. Fate would have it that she was in the middle of changing clothes.

"W-What is going on!? Honmaru Palace...? K-Kyoto? A-Ara, isn't this Ise? Why are you here and why was I brought here? S-Summoned!? Eh? Eh?" Rias panics. "K-Kaii?! What's going on?!"

Issei was speechless. Cao Cao, Vlad and Gille were speechless. Hell, even Kaii was speechless at these events.

"WHAT?!" Issei screamed at his gauntlet.

**[You heard me! Poke them!]**

Elsha was yelling at Issei, making this a completely incomprehensible situation.

Rias' breasts began to glow brightly, just complicating things further.

"Buchou, please let me poke you in the breast." Issei asks.

"O-Okay?"

After doing so, Rias quite literally flew up into the heavens and vanished.

**[OHHH! OHHH! OHHH!]**

Ddraig was uncontrollably crying at how far he had fallen.

"...What the heck was that?"Kaii was stupefied.

Cao Cao looked at Kaii and smiled. "He wanted to summon the Great Red, and what he got was a crimson haired girl. This situation exceeds all possible explanations."

Suddenly, a large red light emanated from Issei.

Cao Cao started to step back. "Deal with him first." He says, pointing at Kaii.

Issei's armor covered him on its own, and began to massively leak power, almost as much as Juggernaut Drive.

**[I feel it too, partner... How nostalgic. This is -my original aura. Unlike the power from Juggernaut, driven by extreme emotion, there is no curse or negative emotion. This feels like the time when I still had my material body, when all I cared was to simply fight the White One to determine the victor!]**

_FLASH!_

A large white flash appeared, blinding everyone. After which...

"Let's go! Boosted Gear!" Issei yells.

"?!" Kaii was surprised, as power gushed from Issei, completely overflowing.

**[Ah yes. I finally remember. Why did I forget...? Yes, it was God. The original power of Albion and mine that God sealed...]**

**[Right, let's show them this power of mine which hasn't been used for so long!]**

**[Go! Sekiryuutei! Use our power! The possibilities of the Gremory servant, use it all!]**

**[Desire!]**

**[Diabolos!]**

**[Determination!]**

**[Dragon!]**

**[Disaster!]**

**[Desecration!]**

**[Discharge!]**

Many voices sounded out from the jewel, which began to repeat the sound of 'D' as if it was broken.

**[DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!]**

The power of the Sekiryuutei and the power of Issei's evil pieces began to perfectly mix.

"Mode change! Welsh Blaster Bishop!"

Issei put his foot back as two large cannons formed behind his shoulders, charging a massive amount of energy.

_**Buzzzzzzz...**_

Kaii stared at Issei and narrowed his eyes. 'With only this much power... that is very dangerous.'

**[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

"Disappear! Dragon Blaster!"

"Shit...!" Kaii quickly gathered himself and crossed his arms, taking the attack head on.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The blast completely annihilated the entire city that was in the fake dimension, and caused a massive amount of recoil, to the point where Issei was pushed back 30 feet from it.

As the bright light faded, the dimension started to distort in places, and it looked like it was starting to crumble.

Kaii stood in the middle of the city sized crater, with minor injuries, and his clothes were pretty tattered.

"He destroyed the entire city with one blast... if he keeps that up the entire dimension will be destroyed." Vlad says to Cao Cao.

Kaii looked at Issei with a very serious face. "This is no joke. This power is completely unreal for some kid like this."

Issei started to run at him. "Mode change! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!"

Kaii threw both his arms forward and charged an immense dark energy wave. "YOU ARE A THREAT AND MUST BE DESTROYED!"

Issei's dragon wings spread as he increased speed. "Armor release!"

As he yelled that, parts of the armor came off his body, only leaving a bare minimum amount, but in return...

_WOOOOOOSH!_

Issei rushed forward at nearly the speed of light.

"!" Kaii's eyes widened as he lost track of Issei, who was only a blur of red energy now.

**[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!] **

'I-It's too fast! I won't make it in time-!' Kaii thought.

"GET-" Issei screamed.

**SMASH!**

Issei slams into Kaii's stomach, with tons of velocity from flying around, enough that Kaii grunts in pain and vomits blood.

"...Damn!" Kaii yells as he feels Issei grab his shoulder.

"Mode change! Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

"YOU THINK I'LL LOSE TO A LOWLY DEVIL LIKE YOU?!-"

"-OUT OF HIS BODY!"

**[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!] **

_**SMASH!**_

Issei violently brings his left foot down right on Kaii's head, sending him flying into the ground, making a massive crater.

He lands on the ground a few feet away from the crater, massively panting.

"...Is that all?"

Issei looked up to see Kaii walking out of the crater with a bloody smirk.

"That's impressive power you have there. But it's not enough-!"

As he says that, Kaii's shadow expands, and starts to cover his body, almost as if it was sinking into his skin.

"...What in the?" Issei was feeling exhausted, as Kaii's shadow fully covers him for a few seconds.

After that, the shadow vanished off his body, revealing Kaii with no injuries, and repaired clothes.

"Not. Enough." He says while tilting his head and grinning.

Cao Cao looked up to the gate with interest.

Issei followed his line of sight, and looked shocked at the gate.

Kaii also looked, and smiled. "Would you look at that. It's opening."

A giant hole began to swirl around it, and a large pressure is released from it.

Cao Cao turned to Vlad. "Prepare the Dragon Eater. We can use this as research."

"You must be mistaken." Kaii says, closing his eyes. "That's not the Great Red."

"What do you mean?" Vlad asks.

"When I took over the gate, I mixed up what was coming."

Cao Cao's eyes widened. "Then... what is coming?"

Kaii's eyes open halfway, revealing quite the sinister smile. "The one and only Emperor Beast of the Apocalypse."


	24. Chapter 24

"The what?" Cao Cao asks.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Issei adds his two cents.

Kaii just shakes his head. "You'll see."

"Whatever." Cao Cao shrugs and then turns to Issei. "Sekiryuutei."

"Huh?"

"Is this a new characteristic you obtained outside the rules of the Evil Piece system? This is almost like an Illegal Move."

"Illegal Move?"

"This is a term in chess referring to irregular moves against the rules. That attack you did is clearly illegal in the Evil Piece system."

**[This power gives me the feeling of the Trident.]**

'What does Trident mean, Ddraig?' Issei asks.

**[The Trident is the three-pronged spear of the ocean god Poseidon in Greek mythology. I felt that the series of attacks from the three Evil Pieces was as intense as the Trident itself.]**

"Hmm, I guess I'll call this Illegal Move Trident." Issei says.

Kaii analyzed Issei for a few seconds and spoke. "By the looks of it, your new form only lasts 10 minutes or less."

_RUMBLE_

"Looks like it's beginning." Kaii says with a smile, looking upwards at the tear in the sky.

Cao Cao looked up in interest and tilted his head. "Umm..."

Kaii looked up with a shocked face. "That touki... this is not-!"

**ROAR!**

What came out of the tear was a massive slender oriental dragon that was a few dozen meters long.

"-It's the Mischievous Dragon, Yu-Long!" Cao Cao yells.

Kaii gritted his teeth. 'Another Dragon King...'

Cao Cao and Kaii turned their attention to the person riding the dragon, which Issei just noticed.

A person about the size of an elementary school kid jumps off it and begins to walk towards them.

"What a massive flow of youkai ki, along with this evil energy. Due to this everything is fluctuating." The person says with an elderly voice.

Issei then noticed this was a monkey with black skin and gold fur, and holding a staff-like weapon. He also had prayer beads on his head and cyber shades on.

The monkey completely ignores Kaii, causing him to grit his teeth.

"Hey, it's been awhile holy spear user. That damn kid finally grew up." He says to Cao Cao.

"The great Victorious Fighting Buddha, I wouldn't have expected you to come. I've heard that you have been thwarting our efforts all over the world." Cao Cao responds with a smile.

"Kid, your pranks have gone too far. It wasn't easy for me to get assigned to have talks with the kyuubi leader on behalf of the Heavenly Emperor, and here you go kidnapping her. There are heroes who become gods and then there are heroes whose descendants poison the world. Tyranny and domination only lasts a single generation, isn't that saying correct? Cao Cao."

"Poison? To be called by poison by you, that's an honor." Cao Cao says with a sarcastic smile.

"Who's this old geezer?" Issei asks.

"Sun Wukong..." Kaii says with a growl.

This old geezer was indeed Sun Wukong, the first generation one, otherwise known as the real 'Son Goku'.

"Been some time since I felt that evil aura. I see you're causing trouble, just like you used to." He replies.

"Tch. Whatever."

Sun Wukong then turns to Issei. "Sekiryuutei boy, you worked hard. That's a pretty good dragon pulse. However, you don't have to push yourself any more. I am the reinforcements. Just leave everything to this old man. Yu-Long, I leave the kyuubi to you."

"Hey hey, giving orders to dragons just like that. Damn old man! Just getting here made me super tired! Anyway, what happened to the Hakuryuukou's witch companion! Wow, look, it's Vritra! Hey hey hey, the one fighting with the fox is Vritra! It's been how many years?" Yu-Long enthusiastically says.

**[Hasn't changed one bit...]**

"You can eat your fill of Kyoto cuisine later. How's that?" Sun Wukong says.

"That's a promise, old man! You have to treat me to some delicacies later! Ah! Don't look down on the dragon king-sama! Fox lady! I am very amazing!"

After complaining, Yu-Long and the two Vritra attack Yasaka in kyuubi form.

"Ok. I'll deal with you in a minute." Sun Wukong says, pointing at Kaii. "For now, I shall punish Cao Cao's descendants."

As he walked towards Cao Cao, Vlad shoots forward and summons his sword.

"Vlad! Don't take him on! If it's you-!" Cao Cao said.

"Extend, staff." Sun Wukong says.

Vlad tries to block it, but it was too fast...

**CRASH**

Vlad hit one building, but that wasn't all.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

First gen sent Vlad flying through many buildings, until he was on the ground defeated.

Seeing an opening Cao Cao charges with his spear and thrusts it right into Sun Wukong.

_TING!_

"?!"

Sun Wukong blocked Cao Cao's spear with one finger, with absolutely no damage.

"...Not a bad attack. But only this, you're still young. At the level that can be stopped by my finger, it is impossible for you to eliminate the other gods and buddhas. Whether you or the mist user, neither gave a serious attack. Don't underestimate me." First gen lectures.

Cao Cao laughs. "... I see. That monstrous strength still exists... We keep hearing how strong you were in your younger days. But how is it now?"

Vlad slowly got up and threw a large rock off him. "Cao Cao, it's over. Sun Wukong is famous for stopping the Khaos Brigade many times. He's way too strong."

"Hmm, alright. Choosing the wrong moment can be a grave mistake." Cao Cao says as him, Vlad and Gille quickly gather their defeated comrades and jump into a magic circle.

"Oh no you don't!" Issei says as he gathers the rest of his magic power and shoots a dragon shot.

Cao Cao quickly looks up as the attack slams into his stomach, making him vomit a large amount of blood.

"Y-You... Sekiryuutei!"

Cao Cao raises his spear up with a furious face.

"-O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God. Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within-"

Vlad throws his hand over Cao Cao's mouth and slams him on the ground. "Cao Cao! Stop chanting! It's too early to reveal your Balance Breaker!"

Cao Cao calmed down and stood up. "It's time to leave. Issei Hyoudou, get stronger than Vali, then I can show you the real power of this spear."

With that, the Hero Faction disappears, as the dimension they are in breaks apart. Luckily enough, Yu-Long and Vritra had managed to stop Yasaka for good this time.

Leaving but one enemy...

"Now then." Sun Wukong says, facing Kaii. "I bet you really miss your power, don't you?"

Kaii slowly started to step back. 'This is bad. I don't stand a chance against him right now. I have no choice but to retreat.'

He smirks and walks backwards as a shadow begins to form behind him. "Sorry Sun Wukong, I'll take my leave n-"

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

Sun Wukong smirked in response, as Issei's eyes nearly popped out.

Out of nowhere, Sirzechs appeared and slammed a fist fully charged with the power of destruction right into Kaii's face, making him hit the ground and split it.

**[HOLY SHIT!]**

'DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?!' Issei screamed in his head.

Kaii fell down, his pupils gone, mouth wide open, completely unconscious.

"...You can explain what happened later." Sirzechs says, standing above Kaii.

"_Hahahaha." _A strange voice says. The voice came from Kaii, but his mouth was not moving.

"What the?"

"_So this is the current Kaii's limit, eh?"_

"Who are you?" Sirzechs asks the voice. This time, Issei and Sun Wukong could also hear it.

"_Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ A shadowy mist comes out of Kaii's mouth, evaporating into the sky and disappearing.

"Ugh..." Kaii groaned.

He tried to get up but felt massive pain all over his body.

"...The hell happened to me? Where am I even?"

"It's a long story." Sirzechs says, kneeling next to him.

"Huh? Sirzechs?" He then turns to Issei and Sun Wukong and his eyes widened. "I-Is that the First Generation?!"

Sun Wukong grabbed a pipe and lit it, and turned around to go.

"See you around, Sekiryuutei."

With that, he jumped on Yu-Long and disappeared through the Dragon Gate.

"Screw it." Kaii says before knocking out on the ground.

"Well then..." Issei says awkwardly. "Does this mean you guys defeated the Hero Faction's outside troops?"

Sirzechs nodded as he picked up Kaii and threw him over his shoulder. "The person who wields Annihilation Maker secretly was aiding the outside forces, so once we took out the monsters made by him the rest retreated."

"They're humans, yet so dangerous... Sacred Gears can be terrifying." Issei said with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

**Two days later, after the field trip**

Everyone was in the living room, as Rias lectured the 2nd years minus Kaii, Shinji and Pandora.

"Why didn't you report to me? - Is what I would like to ask, but we did have issues in the Gremory territory. Does Sona know?" Rias asks with half opened eyes.

"Yes, yes..." Issei says, rolling his eyes.

In one of the chairs, Azazel added fuel to the fire. "Oh well, Ise was getting friendly with a new girl there. It's the kyuubi's daughter."

"No, it's not like that! Really, Sensei, you're saying it in such a bad way." Issei protested.

"Well think about Yasaka, if it's her daughter she'll grow up to be a busty beauty." Azazel says.

And here, Issei said the one word in the whole world that was taboo to a certain rook.

"M-Maybe so, but I've already said I'm not interested in lolis!"

**SMASH!**

Koneko slams Issei into a wall.

"W-What was that for?!"

"...Nothing."

Azazel got up and clapped his hands together. "Now that I remember, I have two pieces of news for you guys. I'll save the best for last, so first off, the House of Phenex's daughter is going to transfer to Kuoh Academy soon."

"Ravel? Really?" Issei asked.

"Ah yes, looks like she was influenced by Rias and Sona's example, and requested to study in Japan. She should be a first year. The formalities are all complete. The same year as Koneko, eh? But cats and birds don't get along too well... Watching them together will be fun."

"...Whatever." Koneko says, looking irritated.

Azazel now had a sly smile. "Now for the big news. Actually, big doesn't even begin to describe it. This is massive."

"What is it?" Shinji asks.

Azazel points to Kaii. "Diehauser Belial has asked to meet with you for the role of the next head of their house!"

"?!" Kaii's jaw dropped and was shocked.

"**WHAT?!" **Everyone besides Issei and Pandora screams.

"T-The _Emperor_?! The number 1 ranked person in Rating Game History who has never even lost a match?! His power is supposed to be on Maou level!" Kaii tried to reaffirm.

Azazel nods. "Yup. He does have two younger siblings, but finds them not fit to lead the house, and thus would like you to represent them in the future. He's one of the devils who actually supports those who aren't pure-blooded, and thought bringing in someone of mixed heritage would prove beneficial to devil society."

"That's... wow..." Kaii was only able to say.

Azazel then grinned, "There's one more thing. If you indeed do get picked as the next head, you will immediately will become a High Class devil and will be assigned your special evil pieces that Ajuka made."

"Wait, I don't get it. Special evil pieces? And why is that such a big deal?" Issei asks.

Azazel rubs his chin. "Well as you know, Kaii is only 50% devil, so a special evil piece has to be used in order to work on him. Since it has so many requirements, Ajuka pre-made your entire set with the same characteristics because you would be the only high class devil that needs these pieces. And as to what Ise asked, do you remember when Rossweisse was first reincarnated as Rias' final piece?"

"Yes, I was actually wondering how someone as strong as her was only 1 piece." Issei said.

"Exactly. The evil piece system is still a large mystery, but one thing is for certain, the stronger the king, the easier it is to reincarnate with fewer pieces. Take for example, back when she was first engaged with Riser, Rossweisse would've barely been able to be reincarnated with even 2 pieces, but since she's become stronger, she was reincarnated with one piece. An example is also that Sirzechs has enough power to almost be in the top 10 strongest beings in the world. Therefore the people in his peerage were able to be reincarnated with only one piece per person. Normally not another person in existence could pull that off besides Ajuka because the fighters in his peerage are all Ultimate Class and up. So what I'm stressing here, is that since Kaii is indeed stronger than Rias, and by some good amount, he should have no problem reincarnating powerful people."

Kaii narrowed his eyes. "What? I thought Sirzechs-sama was only at Maou level? Meaning nowhere near that level?"

The rest of the group agreed, aside from Rias who knew the truth.

"Ah that's right, none of you know. But after that falcon punch to the face, I bet you became suspicious, huh?" Azazel said with a mocking laugh. He then clears his throat and gains a serious face. "Sirzechs and Ajuka are Super Devils."

"Super...Devils?" Kiba asks.

"As far as we know, they are the only two in existence, and of all time for that matter. Since Vali has captured Fenrir, also known as Typhon, and tamed him thus basically hitting a reset button on his power, Sirzechs has entered the top 10 strongest beings in the world. This is not a 'power up', this is them being born as the two strongest devils ever. They are almost mutations you could say, they exceed even the 4 original Maou in every aspect, combined."

Everyone was a little speechless after that.

"I know now." Kaii says.

"Hmm?" Azazel chimes.

"I wanna beat Sirzechs!" Kaii says while standing up.

"You're nuts!" Issei yells.

"Nah. I know exactly what I wanna do finally! I'll beat Sirzechsand become the strongest devil in history!" Kaii says while closing his eyes, smiling and shaking his head like an idiot.

Azazel sighed. "It seems Vali may have rubbed off on you. He'd be so proud of you."

"So, when do I meet with Diehauser?" Kaii asks.

Azazel looked up at a clock and smiled. "Um, about right now."

"!"

Azazel stomped his foot on the ground and a large black hole appeared under Kaii. "Have fun!"

"W-Waiiiiiiitt!" Kaii screamed as his voice got further and further away.

Rias turned to Azazel and bitterly smiled. "You really like messing with him."

In return, he gave her a sheepish smile. "Someone's gotta do it."

* * *

**The Underworld**

Kaii came out of nowhere and slammed into the ground headfirst.

"Ugh..." He held his head and looked up noticing he was in a large mansion, not too different from the Gremory mansion.

"Haha, are you okay?" A voice says from behind.

"I'm fine, thank-" He turns around and gasps.

In front of him was a man around Sirzechs' age, with a graceful face, along with gray colored hair and eyes.

"D-Diehauser Belial?" Kaii stuttered.

The man smiled. "You must be Kaii, welcome!"

Kaii quickly got up and bowed his head. "It's an honor."

"No need to be so formal. Please, sit down." As he motioned to a fancy looking living room.

Kaii sat down and faced him. "So um, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, well I'm sure Azazel informed you of my intentions."

Kaii nods in response.

"Well then, would you kindly accept the position as the next head of this house?"

"I honestly would love to, but I would like to know, why not one of your two siblings?"

Diehauser sighs a bit and makes a slightly troubled face. "They are not ready or worthy. My younger sister is not strong willed enough, and does not even want the position. On the other hand, my younger brother wants it, but is reckless, and overall has his head in the clouds. His wants are good, but he has never gone about them the correct way."

"...Okay. I agree to become the next head of the House of Belial." Kaii says with a firm voice.

"Now, as I'm guessing you've noticed, I'm not too old myself yet, and am at most, only halfway through my time as the head, so it will be some time before you become the official head. Neither me or my two siblings have children yet either, so you will be treated as my younger sibling as well."

"Alright, Diehauser." Kaii says.

Kaii looked at the ground for a minute and then looked at him. "Can you help me train?"

"Hmm? Why? Is there something in particular wrong?"

"Well... as I'm sure you've unfortunately heard about me attacking Kyoto, along with the time I fought the Evil God Loki, I was using borrowed power. One from an evil spirit, another from an old geezer who didn't pass over. What I'm saying is... I've tried hard, I've spent nights training, But it seems like I'm going backwards in my growth..."

Diehauser stood up and smiled. "I have no problem helping you train, after all, I'm the one who has been mentoring Sairaorg throughout the young devils gathering."

"Really?!"

"Yes, and he's quite the strong one indeed. No offense, but at this current time, it seems your power is less than that of the Sekiryuutei and Sairaorg."

Kaii looked a little ticked for a minute. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, I can definitely help you. And we'll begin after the final match. Speaking of which, I've got to leave soon to make some preparations for it. I'll be one of the commentators for it."

"Alright, thanks." Kaii says.

Diehauser quickly draws a magic circle and it floats up and becomes a tiny piece of paper. "Here, give this to Ajuka and he'll give you the evil pieces. Oh, and on that note, those pieces have a secret that Ajuka will not tell you, so have fun figuring them out!" He says with a smile before vanishing.

"...Secret?"

* * *

**Ajuka's laboratory**

Ajuka was sitting in a rolling chair, looking at a computer, when he notices the signature Belial magic circle appear, and smiles.

Kaii walked out of it, and the two greeted each other, as he handed Ajuka the piece of paper.

"Ah, well you are now officially a High Class devil, and as such have earned the right to a full set of evil pieces. Here you are." Ajuka snaps his fingers as 8 pawn pieces, 2 rooks, 2 bishops, 2 knights, and 1 queen piece float around Kaii.

"...What the hell was that?" Kaii asks as he notices the pieces have different energy signature.

Ajuka gives him a creepy smile. "You'll find out in due time."

"Okay then... so thank you I suppose?"

"It's no big deal, enjoy them. And make sure you pick the right people. Making 15 of those was not easy, and I would rather not do it again." Ajuka says while turning back to the computer.

* * *

**The Grigori**

Kaii kicked down the door to the room where his team was usually hanging out at.

**SLAM!**

"What the hell Kaii?!" Alice yells.

Deciding not to respond, he smirks and snaps his fingers as his evil pieces float around him.

"Already?" Kensei asks.

Kaii then goes on and explains them all that happened, along with being the next head of Belial. Thus making all his servants part of the House of Belial as well.

"It's pretty clear which pieces fit you guys." Kaii says.

He flicks a pawn piece into Lance, and it bounces right off him.

"..."

"...The hell?" Kaii asks, picking it up.

"Try 2." Lance says.

Once again, that did not work. Gradually, Kaii kept trying more, until it took all 8 to finally work.

Kaii wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Does this mean he's gonna be as much a pain in the ass as Ise?" He says under his breath.

After that, he uses his two bishop pieces on Hisui and Merlin respectively.

He then uses the two rook pieces on Yimir and Kensei.

After that he uses one knight piece on Jeanne, and one on Siegfried, but about a minute after, Siegfried's body started glowing.

"U-Um... I'm not gonna explode am I?" Siegfried asks, looking down at himself.

Kaii rubbed his chin as the glowing disappeared. "I think your piece just became a mutation piece."

"A mutation-what?"

"Ajuka-sama said that only 1 out of every 10 devils could end up with one right off the bat. If reviving a person requires more than one piece, using one mutation piece would be sufficient in reincarnating that person instead of having to use several pieces. And in Ise's case, it was found out that normal evil pieces can become mutation pieces, as 4 of his 8 pieces have became mutation pieces."

"Oh! Sieg-kun! That means you've become super strong!" Jeanne says.

"And finally, the best for last." He walks over to Alice and puts in the queen piece with a smile.

She started to blush when he said 'the best'.

He took notice and grinned, but stopped as she also started glowing.

"Another mutation piece eh? I really am lucky." He says.

Something quite strange happened that he noticed, as each piece went in the body of the person, it dissolved and disappeared. But he could sense they all became devils, thus confusing him, but decided not to say anything.

Lance was now a reincarnated devil, being a human previously along with Merlin, Jeanne and Siegfried. Hisui and Kensei were already devils so this changed nothing. This also changed nothing in Kaii and Alice. Finally, since Yimir was a foreign species, he became a devil, but retained his properties of a frost giant.

"Aww, now we're like one big happy family!" Jeanne says.

Lance rubbed the back of his head and scoffed. "Cut the mushy shit."

"Hey! Don't always be such a jackass!" Hisui yells.

Kaii looked with half open eyes as they argued. 'Ah, a good normal day in my life. I really miss them.'

* * *

**Unknown location**

Ophis was sitting on a crate, with the Hero Faction also sitting in a warehouse, tending to their injuries.

"At least we got the _right_ Ophis this time." Heracles says.

Ignoring him, Vlad speaks up. "Well, the Kyoto project failed. But another project is under adjustment, you'll see it soon, Cao Cao."

"Is that so? Good." Cao Cao says, with a patch over his right eye socket.

"According to the plan, I will take one of these." Vlad then grabs a vial of blood. "Are you going to use it?"

"This spear is enough for me."

"So, how is the eye?"

"It's already too late. Hoho, he really got me good."

"What made you carry Phenex tears, and not use them... I'll prepare a replacement. Are you going to make them pay for the eye?"

Cao Cao closes his eye and smirks. "Of course not. I'm not some third rate villain. This is a valuable lesson. This wound is a reminder of how strong these dragons are... what joy."


	25. Chapter 25

Currently, Kaii was with Diehauser in the middle of nowhere in the human world, planning his training.

Due to this not being training, Kaii was just wearing casual clothes; a black v-neck and dark jeans with red shoes.

Diehauser grabbed a clipboard and had things written down. He observed his fighting style, and overall everything about him.

"Alright, so it appears you modeled your Balance Breaker's armor, Scale Mail after the Sekiryuutei, correct? In order to make it easier for you handle the 'Boost' right?"

Kaii silently nods.

Diehauser than puts his hand under his chin. "Let's see what else here. As a fighter, you are a mixture of a 'Power' type, and a 'Technique' type. You also have ample demonic power reserves, along with your still growing dragon powers. Not to mention the other fallen angel powers you have. But what troubles me is you modeled yourself after the Sekiryuutei, but he doesn't fight like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's like looking at it with a triangle. One person can cover multiple types or just one. The Sekiryuutei is a 'Power' type due to his straight forward attacking, plus his ability to multiply his power. Then he also is the third type, a 'Support' type, like most bishop pieces are. Which lies in his ability to 'Transfer'. But from what I've seen and what people say, your fighting style is actually equivalent to the Hakuryuukou's style. The ability to 'Divide' suits you better, and actually would help you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should model your fighting style after him. You aren't like the Sekiryuutei or Sairaorg. You're a mixed attacker like the Hakuryuukou. I shouldn't say this, but I know you two are somewhat close, so you should see if he would let you drain the power of one of his jewels in order to obtain his power of division. Then remodel your scale mail back to it's original form, which was his originally. I know he may be a terrorist, as recognized by the government, but-"

Kaii's Sacred Gear wings materialized behind him on the spot and Okuma spoke up.

**{That may not be necessary...}**

"Oh?" Diehauser curiously at the wings, noticing how he had the exact same design as Vali's Divine Dividing, but with the colors being black and red instead.

**{Remember how you gained the ability to boost after the immense power emanated from Ddraig's host back when he fought Albion's host?}**

"Yeah, that's the whole reason I modeled my scale mail after Ise's." Kaii says.

**{Well I think you may have received the power of division as well. But it was not received right away. Across these last few months I think it was developing. I think you're able to utilize it now.}**

"Really?!" Kaii was shocked.

Diehauser put his hand under his chin and thought for a moment. "This certainly is a good luck stroke. But as you know, a total rework of your style of fighting is not easy, and takes time. It also will sort of hit a reset button on you."

"Let's give it a try." Kaii says. "Balance break!"

**{Haisuikan Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

Kaii descended and closed his eyes, trying to force his Sacred Gear to bend to his will.

'Think... think Vali's armor...'

**{Kukuku.}**

'Damn it! I can't stop thinking about her!'

Diehauser looked a little confused at Kaii just standing there not talking.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to concentrate!" Kaii says.

Okuma spoke out loud from the wings.

**{He has a woman on his mind.}**

Diehauser cracked up at hearing that. "Hahahaha!"

"...It's not funny..." Kaii said in a low and somewhat embarrassed voice.

"Tell me about her later." Diehauser says.

_FLASH!_

A bright white lights shines out of his armor, and he lands in his armor that was now a replica of Vali's scale mail. However this time, instead of it being white and blue like Vali's, it was pitch black and blue with golden eyes.

**{Dividing Drive!}**

His Sacred Gear announces, surprising them.

Diehauser looked surprised seeing the new armor, with blue jewels and blue glowing wings.

"Give it a try." He says while putting a finger up. As he does, a decent sized ball of raw demonic energy flies at Kaii.

He steps back and puts his left hand forward.

**{Divide!}**

With that, the attack becomes smaller and smaller, as Kaii's energy reserves increases.

"It works I guess." Kaii says, allowing his armor to vanish.

"Oh and before I go, I'd like to know about your peerage." Diehauser says.

"What do you want to know?"

"Ah, well I'd like to hear the story behind them. I'm sure not all of them have a long story, just a summary of sorts."

"Oh, well sure. This is how it goes..."

Kaii begins to explain, leading off with Alice.

Alice Abaddon. A fallen angel and devil hybrid like Kaii and Akeno. Daughter of Shemhazai the Cadre of the Grigori. Currently he is 2nd in command of the Grigori. Her mother is from the House of Abaddon, an Extra Devil family that is known for their power of the Hole, that can suck anything in. She's a bit older than Kaii, and throughout the ages of about 8 to 16 they grew up together.

Next up was Siegfried. He was originally a human that was born into the church. He actually went to the same institution as Freed Sellzen, and thus has silver hair like him due to them forcibly making him compatible with holy swords. Ironically enough, he prefers to wield demonic swords. Back when he was about 10, Kaii accidentally stumbled upon him. Not knowing who each other was, and being the same age, the two hung out for a day, when Kaii accidentally slipped about God of the Bible's dead, which Azazel told him about. After hearing that, Siegfried ran away from the church and came back to the Grigori where he became a mercenary at age 14 until this year. It's also worth mentioning he is the descendant of Siegfried from Norse mythology.

Jeanne was actually found by Siegfried about a year after the Grigori took him in, and her parents had vanished, so she hesitantly followed him back to the Grigori. She was also taken in. Jeanne was also a human around Kaii and Siegfried's age. She carries the will of Joan of the Arc.

Hisui was a strange case, as she was already born a devil. It's unknown what house she belonged to, as her parents gave her to the Grigori at a young age. Since then she tagged along with Kaii whenever.

Merlin was a human, and one of the strongest ones due to his immense amount of magic talent being a descendant of the legendary wizard, Merlin. He went to a school for magicians along with Le Fay Pendragon, and the two are friends. But after Arthur dragged Le Fay with him into the Khaos Brigade, Merlin became bored, thus the Grigori proposed to him a place in their organization.

Now for Yimir the frost giant that Kensei found during the time Kaii was presumed to be dead. As stated he is a frost giant, but since becoming a devil, he has since obtained a human form. He is now a middle-aged man with dark hair and a stubbly beard. He has a large scar running from the top of his forehead down the left side of his face until it reaches his left ear. He wears two earrings, one on each ear, with crosses at the end of them. He wears a plated chest armor over a black top that has fur on the collar. He also wears a black cape, gloves and armored shoulder pads.

As for his history, he was trained long ago for the sole purpose of destroying Asgard by their enemies. Especially since Surtr Second was exiled and became Sirzechs' rook. But more on that later. Anyways, in opposition to Surtr Second, Yimir is primarily an ice based fighter, as Surtr Second is a fire based fighter. But he broke free of them as he did not want to hurt innocent people, despite being quite the battle maniac. Thus in return, he was living by himself for many years in the outskirts of Asgard until Kensei found him and the two eventually became buddies. He's by the far the newest member of Kaii's peerage thus the two are getting to know each other still.

Now there is Kaii's other rook, Kensei. He also was born as a devil into a poor house, so he grew up as common person. Of course his real power has yet to be shown (that's right, you'll see it later on! You animals can wait!) to the public and only Kaii knows what it is. He thoroughly enjoys violence, quoting catch phrases, and is an immense battle maniac, even more so than Vali. But he knows how to control himself... usually... and has strong sense of honor such as Sairaorg Bael. He's around 25 years old and was formerly a policeman in the Underworld. During said time, his comrades were killed by Old Maou devils and they manipulated people to hunt him for months on end. After those few months, he found them and completely annihilated them with his power, but was arrested afterward. Kaii and Azazel knew he was set up, so Kaii helped him escape, and Azazel testified to the Maou about his innocence. This was not too hard as the leaders of the factions have been on good terms for quite a few years prior to now. In return for freeing him, he was to join the Grigori and act as a detective for cases. Ironically, he was to the one who kept an eye on Issei, but Azazel thought it was a better idea for Raynare, someone his age to do it. Well look how that turned out...

Now finally there was Lance. It started about 2 years ago when Kaii and Alice sneaked out of Shemhazai's house at night and grabbed Siegfried and Merlin. Kaii at this time was at the age where he wanted to go out and do stuff, so he literally dragged them to the mountains around the human world for days. Once upon a mountain in South America, he found what he was looking for- the legendary spear Gae Bolg. Kaii at this time was also like Vali is now and a battle maniac. As he suspected, Lance appeared and identified himself as the wielder of the ultimate spear. Lance is about 2 years older than Kaii, so he found it to be amusing, but he was shocked at how hard he fought. It was declared a tie after about 3 hours, but in reality Lance won. After that, Kaii offered him a chance to join his personal team that he forming then, and promised many exciting battles. Of course Lance accepted, and the two become good friends not too long after.

"Hmm, I see." Diehauser says after listening to the super long explanation.

Kaii exhaled a deep breath after saying everything.

"Well then." Diehauser stands up and smiles. "I must be going. Boring old people stuff. The game is tomorrow so please show up. Goodbye."

Kaii sighs as Diehauser disappears. "What a busy guy. I hope I don't gotta do all that someday."

After which he stands up and also disappears through a magic circle.

* * *

**The Underworld**

Kaii appeared in a large mansion, that was in fact the main household of the House of Bael.

This mansion could not even be called one. It was an enormous castle, making the main household of the House of Gremory look like a kid's pool. It was fitting however, as The Great King lived here. In Devil society, the standing did go from at the top, The Great King, the 4 Maou, the House of Bael, and the House of Agares.

He walked in and noticed it was particularly empty. The maids welcomed him, as he now was an heir to a house of the 72 pillars which gave him good social status. After they welcomed him they explained how the place was mostly empty due to preparations for the upcoming rating game. It was to be shown to all factions, and the Olympian faction took a lot of interest in it apparently. Hades, Zeus and Poseidon were to be there.

Another reason it was empty was for training. Unlike other devils who have their pride clouding their judgment, Sairaorg and his team that was almost all from extinct households like Kaii, ignored that and trained as much or if not more than Rias' team. And due to Sairaorg's incredibly over the top fighting such as Issei's, they decided it would be best to give them lots of space.

Kaii walked down the floors into the massive basement that was larger than the Hyoudou residence and bitterly smiled when he walked in on them training. That bitter smile was directed at Sairaorg's queen, Kuisha Abaddon. She was Alice's cousin, and as such from the House of Abaddon which was a formidable fighting house with the power of 'Hole'. That was a special ability reserved for those of the Abaddon and could suck in anything basically and send it back at you.

Sairaorg turned around and looked at Kaii with a bit of surprise. "How are you? I didn't expect to see you here."

Kaii continued to bitterly smile as he spoke. "I'm fine, I just wanted to spar with you today, before the game tomorrow."

"He's busy-" Kuisha starts before Sairaorg puts his hand in front of her and smiles.

"I think it would be fun to fight today. I will warn you that I won't go easy on you."

Kaii crossed his arms and shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, just don't use your pawn, I'm in the middle of reworking my fighting style. You may accidentally kill me if you use it."

"**!"**

Everyone in the room was stunned at hearing Kaii mention Sairaorg's pawn. You see, Sairaorg's pawn was a mystery and was barely ever sent out. Apparently it used up 7 pawn pieces.

Sairaorg smile disappeared and was replaced by shock. "You know about my pawn?"

Kaii had a bored face on and continued. "Of course I do. I know your pawn. I can sense _it_. But don't worry about that, I won't tell anyone, it wouldn't be fair."

After hearing that Sairaorg exhaled in relief before smiling again and gets into a battle stance as his servants get out of the way and spectate.

Before he does anything, Kaii suggests something. "Perhaps we should fight outside. This could destroy the whole place."

After agreeing, Kaii and Sairaorg go up to the large mass of land they have and position themselves. After entering Balance Breaker, Kaii lands and also gets into a battle stance.

"Oho, I heard you modeled your armor off Issei Hyoudou. Is that by chance the Hakuryuukou's armor?" Sairaorg asks with his voice trembling in excitement.

"Yeah, and as you've guessed, it carries the abilities of the Hakuryuukou's Sacred Gear. I suppose a fitting name for this would be the Divine Draining."

Sairaorg literally was shaking in excitement now and could barely contain it. "So magnificent. Dragons are truly the best opponents, their pride, their respect, their intelligence and their power... it truly is amazing."

**PAA...**

A white light starts emitting from both of them slowly. At the same time, marks appear on their limbs all over their body and begin releasing energy.

"Haha, it appears you also have mastered touki. With our restraints gone, we'll fight at maximum power." Sairaorg says as the glowing starts to get brighter.

Kaii smirked under his mask. "Bring it on." He also began to glow brighter and brighter.

_**DON!**_

As their touki reached the limit, the trees and ponds almost disappear instantly and is replaced by a massive crater.

_WOOSH!_

Kaii disappears and flies right at Sairaorg who starts running at him.

Sairaorg noticed Kaii's speed advantage and stopped in his tracks and got into a defensive position.

Kaii completely ignored this and charged at him and met him face to face as he throws a punch right into Sairaorg's face, but didn't do enough damage to actually hurt him.

Sairaorg smiled as Kaii's fist was dug into his face. "If I hadn't used my touki, that attack could have broken something. That kind of power is fearsome, coupled with the fact that you're in the middle of reworking your style. -But!"

Kaii quickly stepped back as Sairaorg sends a punch into his chest.

**BANNNN!**

Kaii just before the impact crossed his arms to attempt to block the attack, but Sairaorg's punch went right through his armor and sent him back at least 20 feet.

What happened next could only be described as a boxing match on a level never before seen, as the two attacked each other over and over, each time the ground shook and the wind whistled.

However...

"-Guh!" Kaii was sent back again, coughing up loads of blood and his armor was wrecked all over.

Sairaorg also looked damaged, however that just wasn't true. He was barely hurt aside from being short of breath from their long confrontation.

Kaii got up and lazily pointed at Sairaorg, who looked confused.

"-You forgot something." He says as his wings glow.

**{Divide!}**

Sairaorg was shocked and fell to one knee as Kaii quickly repaired his armor and went on the offense.

_WOOSH! BANG! BANG! CRASH!_

Sairaorg was being pummeled repeatedly by Kaii who was attacking him like a mad man. Kaii had to fight him with the intent to kill otherwise it wouldn't have been enough.

Kuisha and the rest of his peerage was shocked at seeing Kaii go on a frenzy like this.

Sairaorg while attempting to recover over and over smiled widely. "That's it! Hit me as hard as you can!"

Kaii understood what Sairaorg wanted and stopped as his aura multiplied over and over until it was suffocating.

**Buzz...**

His aura was now at max as Sairaorg stood in front of him, intent on surviving this barrage.

Kaii flew at Sairaorg and kicked his face, making blood come out of his nose as he stumbled backwards.

**{Divide!}**

At this point, Kaii and Sairaorg understood each other through their fists, not words. This was a battle of the fists, not magic.

Sairaorg tried to recover but Kaii flew behind him and clamped both his hands together and brought it down on his head.

**{Divide!}**

As he started to get fuzzy, Sairaorg was stumbling around. Kaii however did not let up and slammed his head into Sairaorg's gut, making him cough up too much blood.

**{Divide!}**

Sairaorg caught himself but was too late as Kaii went in for the final blow, forcing all of his remaining power into his fists.

**BANNNNN!**

As Kaii's punch connected, it instantly blew everything away, kicking up a large dust cloud and made enough force that it pushed Sairaorg's servants to their knees.

Kuisha and the others couldn't believe their eyes. Someone who just became a high class devil really pummeled Sairaorg that bad. And not to discredit Kaii, but Sairaorg was not 'using' his pawn.

The dust cleared, revealing Sairaorg and Kaii both on the ground, defeated. However, Kaii was unconscious due to going beyond his limit.

"T-T-That w-was..." Kuisha tried to form words but had never seen her king pushed so far in a very long time.

Sairaorg who could barely moved smiled on the ground. "...Magnificent."

"But you did win..." Kuisha says.

Sairaorg shook his head. "Neither of us were where we could have been. If I used Regulus, and he wasn't reworking his battle style, who knows what could have happened. My my, I do hope Issei Hyoudou is this powerful..."

* * *

**The next day**

It was the day of the game, and Kaii and Sairaorg were quickly treated by the hospital to full health so they could attend. Kaii obviously as a spectator and Sairaorg as the king of his peerage.

According to Azazel, Shinji and Pandora were actually going to a lower level of Heaven to train with Metatron while watching the game.

The game was to be done on the floating island, Agreas. The power that is used to keep it floating was made in the Old Maou era, but only Ajuka Beelzebub knows the details about it. Due to that, servants of him are keeping a very close eye on it at all times.

Only a select few devils, the higher-ups, the heirs and heiresses, and the actual participants knew that this was more than an actual rating game.

Somehow this had became a dispute between the Maou and The Great King of the House of Bael on a political level. The reality is even though the Maou appear to be in charge and are the strongest, The Great King had the most power in every say. As you would suspect, the Maou were backing the Gremory group, and the Great King entrusted this to Sairaorg's team.

In order for the dispute not to go public, they decided the game shouldn't have been done in either territory, so it was to be done in the Agares territory, who owned the Agreas.

The threat of the Hero Faction attacking was also very present, but Vali personally guaranteed that he won't allow them to interfere. Him and his team would fight them if need be.

Kaii, Ravel and Irina looked for them and finally found Issei and the others in a large crowd.

As they walked over they noticed a group of people in hoods walking over their way.

They emitted a cold aura that sent chills up all of their spines. All of them wore priest robes that covered their bodies from head to toe. In the center of them, stood none other than Hades. In this case, his scythe had become a staff of some sorts.

Kaii gives him a bitter smile as Hades flashes him a bony grin.

'So it's him...' Hades thought.

After the quick confrontation of the two, Hades turns his attention to Issei and the others.

"Oh well, oh well, if it isn't the crimson-haired Gremory and the Governor of the fallen angels." He says in a spooky voice.

In response, Azazel gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh if this isn't the God that governs death, Hades-dono, who lives in the lower part of the Underworld, the realm of the dead which is also known as the depths of Hell. So you have come here bringing so many grim reapers with you. But I never thought you, who hates devils and fallen-angels more than anything to come all the way here."

"Fafafa... you sure know how to talk, damn crow. Lately it's been noisy up here, so I came to observe." Hades says.

"Skeleton-geezer, it seems you're the only one from the Greek side that isn't happy about the alliance between factions." Azazel continues.

Hades spoke in a challenging manner. "And what of it? Will you also get rid of this old man right here? Just like Loki?"

After he says that the skeletons around him who were known as Grim Reapers, all increase their killing intent.

Hearing it Azazel sighs. "I'm telling you to become more open-minded like the perverted geezer Odin. I only hear black rumors about you."

"Fafafa…, if the herds of crows and bats start to make noises, then even I will want to make sure I don't hear those noises."

Kaii noticed Hades was looking at Issei, and narrowed his eyes.

"Welsh Dragon. It sure brings back memories of when you and the Vanishing Dragon were rampaging at the depths of Hell together…" Hades muses.

'You know him, Ddraig?' Issei asks.

**[There was a little something a long time ago.]**

"Well, then. I will have myself enjoy today. You should hope you won't die. I didn't come here to take all your souls with me today after all." Hades says as him and the rest of the reapers walk away.

With that the day proceeded about as normally as possible, until not too long before the game, Riser and Kaii came into their room with a serious face.

"What's wrong?" Rias asks.

"We..." Riser starts.

"...Need to talk." Kaii finishes.


	26. Chapter 26

Kaii appeared with Riser in the room inside the Agreas for the Gremory team. Riser was wearing his usual red blazer, but Kaii was wearing something one would not expect one to wear during a large event like this. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black wristbands on both wrists and a black glove on his left hand, obviously hiding something. Other than that he was wearing dull colored trousers and black boots. This was what he decided to wear from here out.

"Talk? What's going on Onii-sama?" Ravel asks.

Kaii cleared his throat. "We didn't mean to come off as serious, just to chat before the game."

Riser nods and sits down in a chair next to them.

"I thought I would talk a bit about the match. Today's game has the same amount of attention as that of a popular pro's match. The fact is, the flow of the game will basically be the same as that of a pro's match. Even the seats are being filled with viewers. You guys will be fighting under that. You might feel bewildered because of the difference with the real battle where there is a thing called entertainment involved. But, it's such a big stage like this. Unleashing your power alone will contribute to your ratings. Rias, this will be one of the crucial moments for you."

Rias and her peerage was awestruck at seeing Riser like this.

"I'll be rooting for you guys. Win." Riser says as he gets up and starts to leave.

But before he leaves, he looks over to Issei and narrows his eyes.

"Also I leave Ravel to you. She's as spoiled as Rias. Even so she's earnest. I will burn you if you make her cry, okay?"

"I-It's none of your business!" Ravel says with a red face.

"Hahaha! I sure have become senile!" Riser says while leaving.

"Okay then..." Issei says awkwardly.

"Why did you want to see us?" Rias asks Kaii.

Kaii narrows his eyes. "You need to take out Sairaorg alone. He can't be with his pawn. You guys will get annihilated."

"His pawn? You know what it is?" Kiba asks.

Kaii just shrugs it off. "Yeah yeah but that would make it boring if you planned accordingly. But know this-"

He then looks directly at Issei and Rias.

"If it were to happen, and you will know when it does, retire Ise immediately."

"Eh? Why?" Rias asked with confusion.

Kaii further narrowed his eyes. "Only two things could happen. Either he'll die, or be forced into Juggernaut Drive right before death."

"!"

"Have fun!" Kaii jokes before leaving as well.

_About an hour later_

It now was a bit into the game, and so far Rias' peerage was winning, until the next matchup was decided. Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse vs Sairaorg.

Kaii was currently sitting in the stands directly beneath Azazel and Diehauser who were commentating, sitting next to Ravel and Irina who looked happy.

The crowd suddenly went nuts as he looked down and saw Sairaorg defeating the three from the Gremory group.

Ravel and Irina were shocked but Kaii knew all too well of Sairaorg's monstrous power.

"Hmm?" He looks up and turns over to a spectator box noticing a power.

"What's wrong?" Ravel asks.

"...Something isn't right." Kaii says. "I can't say why, but I have a bad feeling."

"Your senses are usually right Kaii-kun, but Michael-sama and the other Seraphim are here so we should be fine!" Irina says.

And indeed, something was wrong. Azazel also had noticed this and was keeping his eyes on that same spectator box.

From there, the game continued until the final match was about to begin... Rias and Issei vs Sairaorg and his mysterious pawn.

After a few minutes the masked pawn revealed itself to be a brilliantly glowing gold lion.

"Hmm..." Diehauser says into the microphone.

"Ah! Regulus Nemea! It's one of the Longinus Sacred Gears and for physical attackers, the ultimate weapon! At full power it could split the entire planet in half!" Azazel happily said. He was like a kid in a candy shop seeing it.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

The crowd went silent as Sairaorg exploded in light, and appeared in a golden armor with a red mane and a lion's face on the chest. After which he hit Issei once, making a sickening cracking sound and nearly destroying his entire body.

Kaii narrowed his eyes as Issei was on the ground seemingly defeated, until he started to hear the Juggernaut Drive chant through his Sacred Gear.

That was, until him and everyone else noticed a crimson aura, yes a crimson aura not a red aura, began to leak out of him quickly.

**{He's done it!}**

'What?'

**{He's found the alternate route past the Juggernaut Drive! Albion's host plans to conquer the Juggernaut Drive which would be the path of tyranny. But Ddraig's host has found the path of royalty. He's surpassed Juggernaut Drive!}**

'-Surpassed?! He's on a whole different level than me now...'

Down on the field...

Rias looked down in shock as a massive aura was coming from Issei, much like the Juggernaut Drive...

"**I, who is about to awaken..."**

Sairaorg was also shocked as a chant came from the Boosted Gear, however, it was Issei's voice coming from it.

"**Am the Red Dragon Emperor who has discarded the principles of domination..."**

Azazel at this point looked as happy as anyone could be, as his Sacred Gear research quite literally went through the roof today.

"**I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams! I shall become the King of Crimson Dragon... and I promise you all! -"**

The crowd was dead quiet as the words of Issei were ringing through the Underworld. Odin and Poseidon grinned as Hades' eyes twitched in annoyance.

"**-I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light!"**

**[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]**

As soon as the gauntlet announced that, Issei's eyes shoot open as his armor reappears. However he glances down and was shocked to say the least that it no longer was red. It was a darker color- crimson.

He was damn confused as his wound was gone completely.

"Is he in queen mode?!" Azazel yelled into the microphone.

Issei literally was in a state of shock noticing he now was handling the queen promotion with ease.

"This... this is the color of crimson... the color of Maou-sama and the woman I love... Rias Gremory!" Issei says while standing up.

In the stands, Kaii closed his eyes and smirked. "It's about time you fool." He then looked at Rias' face and starting laughing uncontrollably.

"It's the color of the woman I love. Buchou. Rias Gremory is the woman I love. I want the woman I love to win. I want to protect the woman I love. I want to fight for her!"

Rias' face probably was no longer visible from how red it was. She just looked like a tomato.

"I will defeat you in front of the woman I love and the children who follow me! I will surpass you now!" Issei yells as his aura completely engulfs the Agreas.

Sairaorg gives him a quick laugh before his own armor emits a large aura. "Then I shall defeat you and make you a stepping stone in my dream!"

Issei gave no response, just disappearing at godspeed.

**[Star Sonic Booster!]**

Issei was blowing the scenery away with his speed as he noticed this was far faster than even his knight promotion previously.

**[Solid Impact Booster!]**

Issei then threw his fist right into Sairaorg's face, and the two continue with their brawl of back and forth attacks.

The crowd was deafening now as Hades grunted and left with all the reapers.

"**Sairaorg! Sairaorg!"**

"**Oppai Dragon! Oppai Dragon!"**

The crowd was going insane, as everyone was rooting for one side or the other. Even the Gods were screaming 'Oppai Dragon'!

All except one particular God who was in a spectator box with a smirk. Kaii noticed this and stood up and began to walk up there, as Ravel and Irina were preoccupied with watching the match.

The fierce brawl continued, until Sairaorg started to step back with injuries along with his armor shattered.

Issei knew it was time to finish this so he jumped back.

**[Fang Blast Booster!]**

**BOOM!**

A large crimson blast came out of a cannon on Issei's back, enveloping the battlefield.

After a few minutes of dust clearing, Sairaorg was standing still, but not conscious.

It went quiet, until Diehauser announced the winner and the crowd went wild again. Quickly afterward, Azazel left the booth and made his way over to the other side.

Also, Kaii went in the same direction, leaving Ravel and Irina behind.

Kaii turned a corner and noticed Azazel walking up to the door and slowly walked behind him.

Out came a familiar face with an aloha shirt, but rather than before he was wearing some jewel around his neck.

"Well if it isn't Śakra-dono. How was the game?" Azazel asks as Kaii walks up next to him.

"Oh? Hey, the fallen-angel brother of justice! It was a smoking hot match! For the fallen angel brother who is siding with the current Maou faction, it was good that your 'student' won the match right? The Gremory team. That team has members that surpass common sense. Normal teams won't be able to put up a fight against them." He says with a slightly condescending sneer directed at Kaii, but was talking to Azazel.

"There is something I want to ask you." Azazel says.

"HAHAHA! What is it fallen angel brother of justice! If it's me you want, then I will gladly answer."

"….The Longinus possessor. You knew about Cao Cao before we did, did you not?" Azazel asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Sun Wukong said that Cao Cao knew you. In fact, you knew him since he was a kid." Kaii adds, causing Indra to smile pleasantly in response.

"What about it? What will you do? Is there any dissatisfaction if I knew him since he was a brat? Is it because I didn't report it? Or is it….because I had contact with him?" He says with a cocky voice, pissing off Azazel.

"Indra...!" Azazel says with a louder voice.

"HAHAHA! You seriously like to make it entertaining by calling me by that name. Don't make a scary face like that Aza-boy. If you get pissed at something like that, then what God of the Dead, Hades, is doing right now can change the whole map of the factions you know?"

Indra then turns his attention to Kaii and smirks as he taps the jewel around his neck.

"!"

Kaii all of a sudden lost his balance as he felt light-headed. All the while Indra's jewel was glowing green.

Indra gave him a smile and turned his attention back to Azazel.

"I will tell you one thing, youngster. All of the factions are saying 'Peace' and 'Negotiation'. But within their mind they are thinking that 'Our mythology is the strongest! Other mythologies should just be wiped out, you shit!'. The shitty-geezer, Odin, and shitty-old man, Zeus, are the only ones who don't think like that and they are naive. After all, its easy to gather the thoughts of humans if the God they believe in doesn't exist! It's common sense to think that other religions can just rot, you know? Just how many Gods do you think exist that fell so low because your religion invaded our territory and took away our believers and lowered the beliefs they had towards us by making us turn into 'myths'? You should just look back on each mythology. Gods are beings who are more honest with their grudges and hard feelings than humans, you know?"

Azazel looked conflicted, and Kaii was just now getting rid of being light-headed.

Indra sighs and crosses his arms. "Well, I will cooperate from the 'outside'. Ophis and the others are certainly a nuisance."

"...'Others'... is Cao Cao in that list?" Azazel asks.

Ignoring him, Indra turns around gets ready to leave. "One more thing, give the Chichiryuutei this message: 'It was a great fight. If you were to become a threat to this World, then I will eliminate you along with your spirit. The ones who can use the name 'Heaven' are already enough with us.'"

Kaii gets ready to say something, but Indra glows and begins to vanish, but not before turning his head around and giving Kaii a creepy smile.

"Let's talk sometime...-" Indra said something like a name, but it was muffled as he left already.

* * *

**Two days later**

It was finally time for the school festival that everyone had been planning for prior to the Loki incident.

It was to be primarily a cafe, along with a 'purification' and fortune telling event that Koneko and Akeno did in the corner.

The entire clubhouse was packed with people, girls here for Kiba and Kaii, who were mysteriously absent currently. And guys for, well everyone else besides the boys of the club...

What was super popular, was taking a picture with the club member you want to. The other thing was supposed to be a haunted house ran by Gasper, but it was mainly cute rather than scary as, well it's Gasper.

"I don't want to..." Kaii's voice says from behind a wall.

"I don't care." Ravel says with an irritated voice. "Now get out there!"

Kaii literally goes flying through the wall along with Kiba, with Ravel behind them looking angry.

He braced himself for the squeals of the girls, and they did. As him and Kiba stood up wearing a classy waiters outfit.

The two could already sense Issei's envy coming from inside the haunted house.

Meanwhile...

* * *

**At the Hyoudou Residence**

Azazel was up in the conference room of the house on the phone, and had perhaps the most idiotic look on his face of his entire life.

"…Are you really serious about this, Vali?"

Yes real shocker here, Vali using a phone. No, seriously.

"Yeah. He….. It's a she now I guess. She is wishing for this. I'm also interested in this, so I want it to happen." He says with a lively expression on the other end.

All Azazel could do was cover his face with his hand and sigh.

"…There are those who are after her." Vali says.

"Of course there are. Obviously. And there would be an immeasurable number of those at that. But everyone is having a bitter time because no one can eliminate her."

"That may be true, but it seems like there will be those in our organization who are hoping for the same thing. No, it's about time they will make their move." Vali says with a troubled voice.

Azazel thought of a certain young man with a god-killing spear.

"-Are you trying to lure him out?"

"I'm just going to make it clear whether he is my enemy or not. Well, he is most likely an enemy. It's time to settle this." Vali says.

* * *

**A few days later**

Everything was proceeding as normal, however Shinji and Pandora had not yet returned from Heaven for some odd reason.

Some news came a day earlier as Sirzechs visited and informed them that Issei, Kiba, and Akeno were to be recommended for the Middle Class promotion test which was coming up.

Azazel was pretty busy at the Grigori as apparently he was busy making Artificial Sacred Gears for a few members of Sona's peerage, along with one other person who he kept a secret.

Kaii had been busy training with Diehauser at a location that was a secret.

Until one day when Azazel invited some 'guests' over...

_Knock! Knock!_

"I got it." Kaii says, walking over to the door in his usual outfit.

As he opens it, a familiar girl in a gothic lolita outfit was there.

"Oh, hi Ophis." He says nonchalantly as he lets her in.

"What was that?" Rias asks from the kitchen.

"Hello." Ophis says to Kaii as Issei walks into the living room from the kitchen and drops his plate.

Issei's jaw dropped in shock as people flooded the room after hearing the plate break. Kaii however shrugged and sat back down.

"It has been awhile, Ddraig."

"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOphis!?" Issei screams at max volume.

As expected, everyone else got into battle stance as Kaii smirked at their reactions.

Azazel quickly got in between them and tried to break it up.

"Hey, hey, hey! I told you yesterday! Not to hold killing intent no matter who comes! So no attacking! She also won't attack you! Even if she did, we can't defeat her even if we all fight together!"

"This is absurd Azazel! That Dragon is the boss of the terrorist group that has been attacking each of the factions! She is a bitter enemy who has also caused significant damage to the World of devils! So why did you bring such an enemy to this place!? Into this town, which is an important location for the alliance! And especially this house! Doesn't allowing Ophis into this town mean that you deceived those who secure this town!? So why did you do something like this!?" Rias yells at him.

Everyone took a minute to think, and realized that Azazel did not inform the other factions...

"This is breaking the rules of the alliance Azazel! It's something where the fallen angel side's can't complain even if they were to be blamed by Maou-sama and the leader of the angels, Michael! Why would you, who has been talking about an alliance, do such….."

"I'm sorry Rias. I have deceived and am still deceiving many people in order for her to come and visit here. But maybe her wish would be something that might change the existence of the Khaos Brigade itself. I determined that it was necessary to stop unnecessary blood from being shed…. I will apologize to you guys again and will ask you guys again. I'm sorry and I ask you. Can you at least listen to her story?"

And so, everyone slowly came around to it, as Le Fay Pendragon, Fenrir (now in dog form) and Kuroka also appeared, escorting Ophis.

Basically all that happened was Ophis being intrigued by Issei's color changing to crimson, and it was laid back.

Kaii was crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind where Ophis sat in the conference room, looking troubled.

'Even if Ophis is willing to drop all this... Cao Cao will not give up so easily. And with more and more Sacred Gear users, things will continue to become deadlier. Damn him, he's so hard to predict.'

Azazel knew that look on Kaii's face and smirked. "Cao Cao is just like you. Always a wild card and somehow is insanely tough to beat. Not only that you analyze your enemies to perfection. Jeez, you two are the worst kind of enemies."

Kaii looked at him and shrugged. "If you keep talking like that you'll definitely sound like an old man."

Le Fay turned her attention to Kaii for a second and spoke with a smile. "Vali-sama heard you modeled your Sacred Gear after his own, and wants to thank you!"

"...What?"

Azazel could only facepalm in response.

"Vali-sama strongly believes that his Sacred Gear is the best, and thanks you for promoting it!"

"..."

Kaii did not respond, only walking out of the room with a completely blank face.

"I think you broke him." Azazel says.

* * *

**2 days later**

Everyone was now in a hotel in the Underworld, as Issei, Kiba and Akeno had just finished their tests to be promoted.

Kaii was leaning against the wall again with a troubled face.

**{Do you still have a bad feeling?}**

'Yeah, and I'm not usually wrong. Get ready to summon my sword, if need be.'

**{Okay partner, just give me the go-ahead.}**

"Azazel, I was wondering something. You know how a few Longinus have beasts sealed in them?" Kaii speaks up.

"Yeah. I know where this is going too. My research has concluded that 'Breakdown the Beast' is weaker than the 'Juggernaut Drive' and that it is just as risky, but Diehauser already forbade it, didn't he?"

Kaii nods in response. "It drains more life force. He's sealed it away so I can't use it again."

"Sensei, what about 'Truth Idea' of the True Longinus? I remember Cao Cao saying something about it. Does that spear also contain a beast in it?" Issei asked.

"…It's not that a creature is sealed in that spear. What's sealed inside it is like a will of 'the God from the Bible'. A spear that can kill a being called God. The beginning Longinus. The God from the Bible left it in the current World. And as a human's ability, the Sacred Gear. Though the reason for it is split between different opinions in my organization. Something like even if God died, the believers can spread their teachings and the weapon can be used for invading since it can kill the Gods from other religions. Also something like a defense weapon for his believers in case of an attack from the Gods of other religions. Or it was just made for no particular reason. Like that there are different opinions. The Heavens don't have a conclusion either. Either way other powerful Sacred Gears were found after that spear, and things like Longinus were defined." Azazel explained.

He then stood up and looked at Kaii.

"In this age, each of the Longinus are showing different changes than in the past. We are in a flow where it's not weird for other Longinus besides the 13 Longinus to appear, maybe a 14th or 15th Longinus could be found. In fact, I'm making yours the 14th. And I have a good idea of number 15."

"What is it the-" Kaii says as him and everyone else felt a nasty sensation in their bodies.

Everyone looked around as a mist that was all too familiar surrounded them.

Kaii looks up and makes a bitter smile as his Sacred Gear's wings eject. "He's finally here."

They all appeared now in what appeared to be a large lobby that was empty, aside from them, and 2 people sitting on a sofa.

It was Georg and Cao Cao.

Georg puts his hand forward as a fireball goes flying towards Asia and Irina.

_WOOSH!_

Ophis quickly appeared in front of it and brushed it off.

"It has been a while Sekiryuutei. And Governor Azazel. And him as well, I did not catch your name last time?" Cao Cao says, pointing at Kaii.

Kaii sarcastically smiles at him. "Kaii Belial, I see your eye is doing just fine."

However, he was serious, Cao Cao mysteriously had a brand new eye, and looked just fine.

"The match against Bael the other day was magnificent. The intense fist fight between two people wearing Balance Breaker armor. It was a fight in which people who love to battle would be ecstatic about. So I will give my praise to the Gremory team. Congratulations on being the number 1 youth devil team. They are good servants Rias Gremory. It truly is frightening." He says.

"Should I be honored by being praised by one of the leaders of the terrorists? I do feel complicated. How are you doing Cao Cao?" Rias says with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I'm doing alright. It was only a short time when I saw you back in Kyoto, so this might be our first meeting. I was astonished at the sudden summoning. It certainly was a stimulating appearance."

Rias covers her face in embarrassment, remembering when Issei summoned her while she was changing clothes.

"So what was the reason for you making this field in another dimension and transporting us? It must be a good for nothing plot I guess?" Azazel chimes in.

"Ya Ophis. I was wondering where you went with Vali, but for you to be here. I certainly didn't anticipate that."

Everyone aside from Kaii, Azazel, Kuroka, and Le Fay was shocked that Cao Cao was targeting Ophis, his leader.

"Cao Cao is after me?" Ophis asks while tilting her head.

"Yeah, Ophis. We need Ophis, but we determined that we don't need the "current" you." Cao Cao answers.

"I, do not understand. I, would not lose to Cao Cao." She answers blankly.

"That would be the case. You are too powerful. To tell the truth, I don't know what would happen if I took you head on. -So let's fight a bit." Cao Cao says as he vanishes and his spear glows.

"!"

Kaii quickly enters his Balance Breaker and chases after him.

Before anyone could comprehend what happened...

_STAB!_

Cao Cao appeared in front of Ophis, with his spear thrust far into her stomach.

"-Shine, the spear that destroys Gods!" He yells as enormous amounts of light came out of Ophis' stomach.

_KAAAAA!_

'Shit!' Was all Kaii could think before he was enveloped by the light.

Kuroka and Le Fay quickly summoned a dark mist that covered the room and canceled out the light, revealing an Ophis that did not look injured at all.

"As expected." Cao Cao says.

_FLASH!_

Fenrir then disappears and Vali appears in his place, smirking at Cao Cao.

"It's been a while." Vali says.

Cao Cao returned the smirk. "Not long enough."

"It's pretty bold of you to come with just Georg." Vali continues.

"Rather than being bold, I thought that it would be enough with just me and Georg."

"Looks like you are confident Cao Cao. Does it mean you have the so-called 'Dragon-Eater' as your trump card? I'm guessing it is a Sacred Gear possessor who specializes in Dragon slaying or a new Longinus possessor?"

"No. That's not it Vali. 'Dragon-Eater' is the codename we gave to a being that existed already. We didn't create it. It was already created. -'God from the Bible' created that."

Georg now stood up. "Is it alright, Cao Cao?"

"Yeah, it's about time. All the pieces are here. -Let's call it. The time for opening the jar from hell has come." Cao Cao responds.

"Roger that. -So the time to devour the infinite has come then."

**ZUOOOOOOOO…. **

The hotel began to vibrate as an ominous magic circle appeared behind them.

All of a sudden, Ophis became nervous, as Issei, Vali and Kaii froze and felt scared for their lives.

**[This evil intent directed only at dragons...!]**

Ddraig's voice was trembling in fear as Kaii's body felt like it was about to collapse.

**{Ddraig! Albion! We need to get Kaii out of here! Being almost 50% dragon he can't survive the presence of it!}**

Everyone looked in horror as _something_ came from the magic circle. A large crucifix, with a being that his upper half was a fallen angel with large fangs, and the lower body of an Asian dragon. It was nailed into the large cross, and was blind folded with bloody tears dripping from it.

"That's...-" Azazel starts, now brimming with anger.

Cao Cao smirked wider and answered with an amused voice. "The Dragon Eater, Samael. God's poison, God's evil intent- is this."


	27. Chapter 27

"Ouch..." Kaii said as he slowly got up, rubbing his head. "...Eh?"

He looked around and noticed he was in, well nowhere. It was like an infinite black void.

"Oh great, I died again. Jeez, what a terrible way to go-"

"You are not dead." A voice says from behind him.

"Well that good... wait who the hell are you two?!" Kaii screams as he sees two people behind him.

This is not what he was expecting to say the least...

The one on the left was a girl maybe a year younger than him and a little shorter, with a confused expression meaning she wasn't the one who said that. She had a slim body except for her breasts and had long flowing violet silver hair, with a black band in her hair, along with blue eyes. She was wearing a strange dress that was white, outlined in black and with light blue frills on the bottom and arms.

The one on the right had an indifferent expression, and was the one who spoke. It was another girl, but looked like a twin of the other, however the was opposite of her. She had the same face and body build, but everything else was different. She had long flowing black hair, with a white band in her hair, along with gold eyes. She also wore a strange dress that was black and outlined in gold with white frills at the bottom and arms.

Their dresses were short and only covered to around the knees so they had stockings on underneath them, and Kaii was confused as hell because they had strange markings on their dresses unlike anything he'd ever seen.

'It's always a girl...' Kaii thought with a sweatdrop.

Kaii regained his composure until he squinted his eyes and realized their hairbands had a cross on it, and looked at their dresses and dropped his jaw. That was a super small nun outfit. They were cosplaying as a nun...

"...What are you looking at?" The one with black hair asks in a slightly monotonous voice but sounded a bit irritated.

"N-Nothing." Kaii says with a goofy look.

The one with silver hair looked over to the other one and spoke in a similar tone, except instead of being slightly irritated, she sounded kind of innocent. "What should we do now?"

"Well-" The one with black hair starts.

"Where am I anyways?" Kaii interrupts.

The girl with black hair got a tick mark on her forehead and cleared her throat.

"As I was saying-"

"A better question is, why are two little girls here?" He asks while scratching his head.

The one with silver hair looks over the other one and steps back. "Uh oh..."

"..._Little_...girl?" She asked in a menacing voice.

"Well yeah, you two look like you're only 15-"

The one with black hair stomps her foot on the ground and the entire place vibrates. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE 16!"

"Supposed to?! What?" Kaii was confused even more now.

The one with silver hair tried to calm the other down. "Please relax."

After a minute of steaming she finally does and notices Kaii's confusion.

"He doesn't know us?" She asks the other one.

The one with silver hair shakes her head childishly. "I guess not..."

"Alright... well where do I start? The only reason you could possibly be here is that something way off the wall happened out there. I guess we can just send you back after-" The one with black hair tries to say.

"One more question-" Kaii starts.

"BE QUIET! YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY PLOT-ADVANCING LECTURE! GOT IT?" She yells.

"What?!"

The one with black hair sighs and glances to the other one and looks at her with disbelief. "You chose him of all people?"

Kaii then glances down as he noticed his body starts to glow.

The two girls look at him with a blank expression as he vanishes completely.

"The world is speeding towards its destruction because of him... I'm sad we could not spend more time with him." The one with silver hair says with a sad expression.

The one with black hair looks down in self-mockery. "The next time they meet, the world won't be the same afterward."

* * *

**The Underworld**

Kaii shot up as he noticed he was back in the real world. He looked around and noticed Samael trying to suck up Ophis.

'How long was I gone?'

**{Huh? Gone? You just collapsed right now...?}**

'I'll tell you later.' Kaii thinks as he quickly repairs his scale mail armor and stares at Cao Cao.

"Georg, control Samael. I'll take care of this."

"Three Dragons, the Governor of fallen angels and the Gremory group by yourself?" Georg asked.

"Yeah, I'll make it happen. Otherwise I'm not fit to use this spear." Cao Cao says with a confident smirk.

"...Is he going to...?!" Azazel starts slowly.

"-Balance Breaker." Cao Cao says as a ring of light appears behind him and 7 glowing balls appear behind him as well.

Cao Cao steps forward as the floating balls follow him.

"This is my True Longinus' Balance Breaker, Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine. -Though it's incomplete still."

"-! A sub-species...! The Balance Breaker that the previous True Longinus used until now was True Longinus Holy Spear of the Pure White Night! From the name of it, are you implying that you are the ideal ruler?!" Azazel shouts.

"I actually want to call myself the ideal ruler of heaven. That sounds cooler right?" Cao Cao mocks while twirling the spear around.

"Careful. That Balance Breaker has the ability called "Seven Treasures" and has 7 Sacred Gear abilities. So there are abilities for each orb." Vali warns as he gets into a battle stance next to Kaii.

'All of the orbs look the exact same so it's impossible to predict what he'll use. And knowing him he's likely named each one something ridiculous so that reacting is also a pain...' Kaii analyzed.

Cao Cao puts a hand forward as one of the orbs follows. "One of the Seven Treasures, Chatsuka Ratana."

_**BREAK!**_

A sound that was something violently being smashed rung throughout the lobby as everyone turns around and is shocked. The Ex-Durandal Xenovia was wielding instantly got destroyed, completely.

"…! My Ex-Durandal…..!" Xenovia stutters as she was the most shocked.

"-That's the first one. Chatsuka Ratana's ability is to destroy weapons. The ones who can oppose this ability are quite strong.

Right after he finished speaking..

_SPLASH!_

A large splash of blood instantly comes from her as everyone notices a gaping hole in her stomach as she falls down on the spot.

Asia quickly goes to heal her as Vali and Kaii look at Issei and Kiba trying to charge Cao Cao, and tried to warn the two.

Cao Cao smiles and easily dodges them and makes another orb appear in his hand. "-Itsutei Ratana."

As he says that, it the orb flies to Rias and Akeno and surrounds them.

The two try attacking and nothing happens.

"Itsutei Ratana completely seals the unique power women have temporarily. This also needs a certain level of strength or you won't be able to cancel it out. -With this, three down." Cao Cao says.

At that point Kaii and Vali froze, realizing everyone was in grave danger, as he could seal Asia's healing, thus sealing Xenovia's fate.

"Fufufu. Defeating all of you in this limited space. -Fancy attacks will give a negative effect on the complicated controlling of Samael. I will protect Georg and Samael with the minimum amount of movement that is necessary while I also go straight ahead by myself! What a magnificently hard mission it is! But…." Cao Cao says with enjoyment.

Kuroka and Le Fay appear behind him and aim their attacks at Georg and Samael, only for another orb to fly their way.

"-Atsusa Ratana. It can teleport the person I choose." Cao Cao says.

Kuroka and Le Fay disappear and reappear in front of Asia and Xenovia. Issei quickly blocks their attacks, but pays the price as he falls to the ground, defeated.

"You two! Come with me!" Azazel shouts at Vali and Kaii, snapping them out of it as the 3 charge towards Cao Cao.

"Haha! Two Dragons and the Governor of fallen angels! I happily accept this!" Cao Cao shouts.

Kaii and Vali's attacks were dodged, but Azazel got above him and went to attack- until Cao Cao's right eye glows gold.

Azazel gasped but it was too late.

"Do you know what this is?! The evil eye!" Cao Cao shouts again.

"-Medusa's eye!" Azazel exclaims as his legs begin to turn to stone.

**STAB!**

Cao Cao runs his spear through Azazel's stomach, making him violently cough up blood.

Azazel dropped to the ground as Vali and Kaii gave Cao Cao a furious look.

"You were abandoned by your parents because they thought you were a monster, and the one who picked you up and taught you how to use your power was Governor Azazel wasn't it!? Are you enraged because the life saver who raised you got taken down!?" Cao Cao mocks Vali, who was sending huge demonic blasts towards him.

Kaii clenched his fists, conflicted.

'...What do I do? They'll all die here if I don't use it... but if I do...'

**{Partner, you can't use it yet, your body isn't ready for that much power! If you do, you may undergo some horrible transformation!}**

Another one of Cao Cao's orbs goes in front of Vali's attack. "-Mala Nitana. It can release the attack directed at me to someone else. Vali. Your demonic-power is enormous. If I get hit, I will die. Guarding against it is also hard. -But there is a way to ward it off."

Vali's attack disappears, and reappears in front of Koneko.

Issei desperately tried to get up and block it, but his body had shut down.

"Move Shirone!" Kuroka yells as she blocks the massive attack.

**BAAAAAAAAAANG!**

Kuroka fell to the ground with a wound that was almost as fatal as Xenovia's.

"Cao Cao, you took down my comrade with my own hands…!" Vali's voice was brimming with intense rage.

"Vali. You think too deeply about your comrades. You look exactly the same as the Sekiryuutei over there who is pathetically on the floor. -When did the two heavenly dragons become that weak? Also I know that you can't grasp my ability because you have only seen a few of my abilities before. -That's why I attacked with the Seven Treasure ability that I haven't shown you on purpose. You should be glad. With this, the only one who knows all 7 abilities is you." Cao Cao says with a nasty voice.

After that, Vali attempts to enter Juggernaut Drive, but Georg snaps his finger as one of the restraints on Samael releases.

After about a minute, Vali suddenly drops to the ground covered in blood, defeated.

And it continued like that, next was Le Fay, then Irina, and finally Kiba, all defeated by Cao Cao.

Kaii looked bewildered as he trembled, on the verge of using his new technique.

Diehauser said not to use this technique yet, as it will put more than quadruple the amount of strain that Juggernaut Drive puts on a person.

Kaii started to adopt a face of pure rage as he started to compare this scene to the one of his childhood where his mother and sister were killed in front of him.

**{Calm down!}**

But it was no use as a few magic circles appeared around Kaii, shattering- Diehauser's seals he put on him.

He started to chant something until Samael disappeared into a magic circle, as Ophis reappears and flicks a small blast of energy at Kaii, grabbing his attention.

"My power was taken. This is what Cao Cao aimed for?" She asks.

Cao Cao smiles happily in response. "Yeah, that's right. Ophis. We wanted to put you underneath us and use your power. But having you do as we wish is very hard. So we changed our mind."

He then puts his spear up in the sky and speaks.

"We will take your power and create a new 'Ouroboros'."

While coughing up blood, Azazel continues. "So that's what you're after... a new Ophis."

"That's exactly right, Governor. We want an Ouroboros that does as we command. Truth is, the Great Red isn't a being that is that important to us. This plan all began because we are tired of pleasing her with it. And we were able to challenge and test the ideal of the Hero faction about challenging the superior being of 'Can we defeat the infinite being and obtain it?'."

"…..Splendid. For you to take down the infinite being in a way like this."

"No, Governor. This is different from taking it down. Actually we do need the symbol to gather strength. In that part, Ophis was excellent. She became a propaganda tool and gathered those with strength that made a force like that. But using the Dragon God whom we can't read what she's thinking as our puppet isn't good."

"…Sounds like a human. It definitely is a negative way of thinking like that of a human." Azazel says.

"I'm very honored by your words. -Yes, I am a human." Cao Cao says with a smile.

"Cao Cao. If it is now, can't you finish Vali and Issei Hyoudou off?" Georg asks.

"You are right. It's good to finish them off when we can….. Both are increasing their power in an impossible way. In the future, they will become more troublesome dragons than Ophis. But lately I'm thinking that it is a waste….. I can understand why the leaders of each faction want to look over the two heavenly dragons. -Only at this generation, the way of their growth is too abnormal. That also includes the people related to both of them…. They are beings that are very rare in terms of data. Perhaps the ones who will unleash the full power within the Sacred Gear is not us, but rather them."

"You won't finish us off? You really look down at us..." Vali says.

"Georg. Call the groups of Grim Reapers. Hades is after the weakened Ophis. …..Also the swapping transportation that was done by the guys from Vali team before. Can you try that. Can you transport me and swap me with Vlad? I will leave the rest to Vlad." Cao Cao asks, letting the orbs finally disappear.

Kaii knew better than to attack, so he descended and helped Asia heal people. But he had a scowl on his face under the armor after hearing Hades' involvement.

"I only saw it once so I won't know if it will work smoothly. But I will try it." Georg replies.

"To be expected from the descendant of that professor, Georg Faust, who made a pact with the legendary devil Mephisto Pheles."

"…My ancestor is so great that it puts too much pressure on me. Anyway, roger that Cao Cao. …Also about the information I gained before…"

Georg hands Cao Cao a piece of paper, and he look at as he narrows his eyes.

"…..I see. So this is the way the Qlippoth gives their gratitude for all we did…. No, I knew it from the start. Well, they did cooperate with us enough."

Vali formed suspicious face hearing the word 'Qlippoth'. After which, Georg disappears through a magic circle.

"Georg went outside the hotel. He's preparing for the swapping transportation between me and Vlad. Let's play a game Vali team and Gremory team. Soon a group of Grim Reapers will be coming here on Hades' orders to retrieve the weakened Ophis over there. I will also have Vlad from my team participate in it as well. The key point of this game is whether or not all of you can get out of here safely. We won't know what will happen when Hades captures that Ophis. -Now...can you get out of here while protecting Ophis with your lives? Please challenge it. I want the Two Heavenly dragons to survive but I have no intention of enforcing it to the Grim Reapers and my comrades. I think it is more suitable to fight those who overcome a crisis." Cao Cao says with a smirk before leaving.

* * *

_1 Hour later..._

Everyone was gathered in the hotel room and everyone besides Kaii was injured still from Cao Cao. Azazel explained that it now was mainly up to him to protect Ophis and everyone from the impending danger.

Kaii was standing near the door with his arms crossed, still in his Balance Breaker.

"Shouldn't you be saving your energy?" Rias asks him.

He shakes his head in response. "I can maintain it for over 6 months straight if I wanted to. This isn't draining any of my energy."

Kiba came into the room with a troubled face.

"There were Grim Reapers in the car park. There's quite a large number of them."

"…That bastard Hades! He's seriously making a move!"Azazel says in disgust.

"This is a problem." Kiba says. He then notes that the only ones who actually didn't get hurt in the battle was Kaii, Rias, Akeno, Asia.

Xenovia, Issei, and Azazel had been healed as much as possible currently, Kuroka was recovering, and Vali was in a room by himself trying to endure the pain of Samael's curse.

"An official notification came from the main headquarters. To explain it simply, it said 'The Vali team tried to do a coup d'état by deceiving Ophis and making the organization their own. Ophis was rescued safely by the Hero faction. Terminate any remaining members of the Vali team when found'. That's how it is." Le Fay explains that the Vali team has been betrayed.

"So it turned out like that. The Vali team is not only being targeted by the Hero-faction, but things turned out like this because they were trying to grant Ophis' wish. What hardship."Azazel adds.

"We checked on the mysteries of the World beginning from Great Red-san, looking for legendary strong people, and sometimes make Ophis-sama's wish come true….. But it seems like the Hero faction found us a nuisance because we have powers. Also Vlad-sama seems to hate us a lot. Especially he didn't find it amusing that his former rival, my brother Arthur, came to this group…"

Ophis walked in, looking a tad wobbly.

"-So how do you feel Ophis?" Azazel asks.

"I, have become weak. Right now I, am twice as strong as the two heavenly dragons at their strongest times." She answers.

"...It's up to me then." Kaii says.

"…..No, no. She's still twice as strong as Ddraig and Albion before they were sealed right? And she became weak while still having that much power? How strong was she before….." Issei replies.

"Well she is the strongest being out of every faction."

"Isn't there a way to get help from the outside?" Azazel asks Le Fay.

"Normally yes, but with Kuroka-san down, I can only transport 2 or 3 people at maximum. But after I do it once, it couldn't be done again as Georg-sama likely has prevented it to all of his power."

"So should we get Ophis out of here while I fight the reapers?" Kaii asks.

"That would be impossible. Judging from what Ophis said earlier, this space has a special barrier that holds Ophis captured in here. I would love to ask them how they made such a thing, but Ophis must be the only one who can't leave here. We need to destroy the barrier somehow and escape from here together. And Grim Reapers are more dangerous than you think. In terms of potential, you guys are stronger but it is bad if you get cut with their scythe. Grim Reapers trim down life spans along with giving you damage. If Ise who is currently healing his lifespan gets hit by it, you will end up dying because your life span will go down to zero. Ophis is also finite right now. If she gets cut by the scythe repeatedly she will get weaker. So we need to protect Ophis at all cost. If we have her powers get taken away any further than this, the problems will increase drastically. Especially if our opponent is Hades." Azazel replied.

Kaii quickly looked down and was quiet.

"...What was that?" Azazel asks, looking sternly at him.

"Nothing."

"...Alright then... we also have to choose the members who should leave here to get help from the outside World. Irina and Xenovia. You two will go and tell everything that's happened here, including Vali's fake betrayal to Sirzechs and Heaven."

After agreeing, everyone began to get ready to move, as Azazel walks up to Kaii with a serious face.

"-Are you ready? This is something most Ultimate Classes don't even have to burden. I'm truly sorry for your generation to go through all this."

"...It is what it is. I'll protect them until they get out. But by then... well never mind." Kaii says under his armor in a strange voice.

"You do realize what you have to do right? A massive war is hanging here. Rias, the younger sister of Maou, two heavenly dragons, the Governor of fallen angels, and the dragon god... if these 'pieces' were to die, a full-on war might break out."

"I know."

Azazel turned away and looked outside the window. "We need to destroy the barrier. The top priority is getting Ophis out. When the barrier is destroyed, I want you to grab her and run as fast as you can to the nearest city.

A few minutes later, everyone discussed the plan, and everyone got ready.

**{It's a good thing I still got the _two_ swords ready to summon eh?}**

'Talk about a stroke of luck that you thought I said two instead of just the one. Seriously though, if this works- I am getting a tv show about this because... my goodness this will be amazing...' Kaii thought with a smile.

Issei began to blast the hotel apart as it was now Kaii's turn. He was going to take on the entire reaper force single-handed.

_WOOSH!_

Georg who was in the parking lot looked up to see Kaii flying down the side of the huge hotel with godspeed.

He was surrounded by an uncountable number of reapers who got ready to attack him, as Kaii smirked under his mask.

"Is he...?!" Georg starts.

"OPHIS?!" A reaper shouts as they all notice Ophis was flying next to Kaii... and heading straight for them.

"A frontal attack... that means... MOVE!" Georg shouts as he ducks.

Ophis and Kaii both put a hand forward as they glow and shoot one concentrated blast of energy.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNG! **

The entire part of the Underworld they were in violently shook as everyone in the hotel and outside it was awestruck by how much damage the attack did- the entire parking lot looked like it took on a frontal assault from a bomb.

"...Strange. Holding back my power, very hard."Ophis says.

"How in the world did you know...?" Georg asks, getting up after somehow evading the attack, a lot of reapers also survived, as Kaii and Ophis noticed two black circles on the ground forming.

"It's simple. Because it was deactivated before with the whole crisis with Diodora, and then obviously at Kyoto. So it's logical to presume there's at least 3 potential ways." Kaii says with a shrug.

Out of one of the black circles, Vlad appeared with a smug smile. "Looks like I made it just in time."

"Yo, how you doing Mr. Hero?" Kaii mocks.

But the other circle... as something started to emerge, Kaii felt a weird sensation as a dark aura began to flow around the destroyed parking lot.

"That power is-!" Azazel noticed from inside the hotel.

"Another reaper for me to play with?" Kaii asks, but he ended up regretting those words.

Out came a reaper with pitch black robes and a scythe that was also black. He wore a clown mask.

"I'll be troubled if you look down on us Grim Reapers." He says.

"...Are you..." Kaii starts slowly as his eyes widen.

"I am Pluto."

Kaii was in shock that Hades would send him- the strongest Grim Reaper who was recorded in history.

"You have allied with the boss of the terrorists, Ophis, and tried to break the alliance between the allied factions. That will result in your death." Pluto says to Kaii.

"...I see. So you are going to make it like that huh. So you are trying to eliminate us by making up a reason like that! And you attacked us who were fighting against the terrorists! How much have you guys been planning ahead!? You bunch of clowns!" Kaii yells.

"Soon, there will be a time where we won't have to make up things like that, but this time we did. -Now then. I am not as weak to fall behind devils and fallen angels."

"Look who is looking down now. It doesn't matter. I guess I'll take you both on." Kaii says as he puts Ophis behind him and glares at Vlad and Pluto.

"I am not looking down on you. I am serious. I will be taking Ophis who became a 'fake' now." Pluto says as he grasps his scythe.

Vlad also summons his sword and smirks.

"Okuma!" Kaii shouts as a magic circle in each hand appears.

**{Right!}**

Vlad's eyes went wide as Kaii in his left hand summoned his Muramasa-no-Masamune, and unsheathed it as it began to glow. But what really made Vlad tense up, is what he summoned in his right hand.

"-I'm lucky Siegfried let me borrow this." Kaii says as Gram, the ultimate demonic sword is summoned in his right hand.

Kaii quickly got into his stance, holding the Muramasa upwards and Gram sideways next to it.

"Are you girls going to attack or what?"


	28. Chapter 28

Vlad's eyes twitched at the sight of Gram and scowled. "Where did you get your hands on that?"

Kaii ignored him and focused on Pluto who held his scythe tightly and...

_SWIFT!_

Pluto instantly vanished and attacked Kaii who blocked his scythe by crossing the two swords.

Vlad looked up in the sky at the two and narrowed his eyes. 'I think I'll just sit here and look for an opening.'

Kaii jumped back and smirked under his helmet. "Is this as fast as the 'Strongest Grim Reaper' can go?"

Pluto ignored him and disappeared again, but with much more speed.

_GIIIN! GIIIN!_

The two begin to exchange flashy moves up in the air, to the point where everyone in the vicinity was watching them go at it. Kaii was at a disadvantage however as Pluto was moving so fast that he was leaving after images of himself everywhere.

"Sensei, how strong is that guy?" Issei asks.

Azazel narrowed his eyes. "He's probably stronger than me, which is why we have to stop that fight."

"How are we going to do that...?" Vali asks, limping due to Samael's curse.

Azazel turned to him and pointed to Georg. "We destroy the barrier. He's here for Ophis so if we get her out of there he should stop fighting Kaii."

Back up in the sky, Kaii and Pluto looked like two guys out of an anime that had incredibly overpowered fighters going at it.

Pluto floats back and holds his scythe sideways. "This is going nowhere. Let us decide this by skill."

"Fine by me!" Kaii yells as he starts attacking Pluto with incredible speed, who was blocking every attack with his scythe.

Pluto then swings his scythe right at Kaii's face who narrowly ducks under it.

**{Partner...}**

'I know... the reality is back when I use Breakdown the Beast against Creuserey, I used up 75% of my life force... and now I'm fighting an opponent who in one swing could end my life. My only choice is to go faster!'

Pluto slightly recoiled as he noticed Kaii's speed picking up to ridiculous levels, to the point where he left multiple after images.

"You fool..." Pluto says as he swings his scythe around, momentarily stunning Kaii.

_SLICE!_

Kaii froze as he felt blood run down the side of his face. Pluto had barely missed, slightly cutting his cheek. He also completely shattered the helmet of his scale mail in that quick attack.

**{One more hit and you're done for! Pay attention!}**

He starting attacking again, but it appeared that Pluto had him figured out, as he perfectly countered and blocked every move of Kaii's.

Pluto then swung the scythe's butt into Kaii's stomach, sending him flying to the ground near Azazel and the others.

_CRASH!_

"Ouch..." Kaii grumbled as he picked himself up.

Azazel smirked at the sight. "That's what you get for showing off. Now if only Vali would learn..."

"...Eh? What's that sound?" Issei asks.

_CRACK! CRACK!_

"It sounds so familiar..." Issei continues.

_**BREAK!**_

Everyone looked up as the dimension made by Georg begins to shatter, and reveals a familiar man, who lands between Kaii and Vlad.

"It has been awhile... Sekiryuutei, Vali..." And he goes quiet when he looks at Kaii.

Azazel narrows his eyes further at the sight of this individual. "Shalba…..Beelzebub. The leader of the Old Maou faction."

Shalba stood there, but looked very off for some reason. It's like he wasn't himself anymore...

Kaii looked shocked, considering he killed Shalba with his own hands.

"…Shalba. I did receive a report but I never thought you were acting by yourself." Vlad says.

"Hey Vlad. We certainly did get lots of assistance from you people. You have our gratitude. Thanks to that, our wounds have healed. …Though we did lose Ophis' snake and our powers are lower than before." Shalba said in a strange voice.

'...We?' Azazel thought as he tensed up.

"And the reason for you to come here is?" Vlad questions.

"Nothing much. I thought we would declare war on you." Shalba says with a shrug.

He then wickedly smiles and reveals a young boy under his cape- Leonardo.

"…..Leonardo!" Vlad says with a shocked expression.

"Shalba, why did you bring that boy here? No. Why is he with you!? Leonardo was supposed to be on a different mission! Did you bring him here!?" Georg shouts.

"I thought I would have him assist us for a bit. –Just like this!" Shalba says as he puts a small magic circle on Leonardo.

Leonardo screams as the shadows he uses to make monsters expands and becomes larger than the whole area they were at.

"Fuhahahahahaha! Annihilation Maker is a very splendid and idealistic ability! And people say that he specializes in creating anti-monsters! Checking the movements of the Hero faction, I kidnapped him who was doing a mission with another group from the Hero faction! Now then! I will have him create it! A monster that can eliminate the current devils of the world!" Shalba yells as he laughs.

Everyone goes deathly silent with wide eyes and some people like Kiba drop their weapons as they saw something that frightened them- a massive monster two times the size of the Great Red begins to appear from the ground with a threatening growl.

After they appear, a transportation circle appears under their feet.

"Fuhahahahahaha! I'm planing to transport these monsters to the Underworld to have them wreak havoc! It's a humongous anti-monster! It will certainly eliminate lots of Devils in the Underworld!" Shalba yells.

Azazel and everyone aside from Kaii attempt to attack the monsters, but literally did no damage at all. Kaii himself just looked up at them and knew it was impossible to stop them.

"Damn Shalba! Did he use the ability that surpasses the capacity of the possessor by force!?" Georg shouts as he looks over to Vlad.

"…We can't help it. Looks like it's time for us to leave. Let's retreat at once after retrieving Leonardo. Pluto, how about…." Vlad starts.

He looks behind them and sighs with a defeated smile.

"…I see. So the one who was helping Shalba from the shadows was… It's something that skull god would think of. So he won't choose any sort of method to annoy us. Did he also tell the method to forcefully use the Balance-Breaker of Annihilation Maker…? We don't know what kind of price or side effect it could have to do a temporary Balance Breaker like that. We were trying to increase the power of Leonardo slowly….. Now this boy is….." Vlad continues as he picks up Leonardo.

The two quickly escape, cursing Pluto who had disappeared.

"What's wrong!? Valiiiiiiii! What happened to your proud demonic powers!? Your power of the Hakuryuukou!? What happened to it!? Fuhahahahaha! You are just a mixed breed with human so there was no way for you to win against me who is the real Maou!" Shalba mocks as he attacks the weakened Vali.

"…I don't want to hear it from you who names himself a Maou while borrowing the powers of others."

"Fuhahahahahahahahahhahahahah! It only matters if you win in the end! Now, there is one more thing I want!"

Shalba then points at Ophis as a rope made of demonic power wraps around her. Kaii who got himself out of his daze, and Issei charge after him in response.

"Hou! Just like the information we gathered said! The current Ophis has an unstable power and even my current self can capture her! This is a gift to the cooperative partner of us, the real Maou! I will have her give us a snake again since our powers are down! I will be taking her now!"

The two quickly get in front of Shalba, who starts laughing as Kaii's swords disappear. He was injured from Pluto's attack to his face.

"A curse! This is a curse! We shall become the poison who will devour the Underworld…! Those devils who declined us! We have no business with such an Underworld! We don't care about them any more! We don't care about the authority and possession of the Underworld any more! Fuhahahaha! This Shalba Beelzebub shall use his last bit of power to destroy the Underworld together with the monsters!"

"The dimension is gone! We can transport out of here now!" Rias shouts.

Kaii and Issei look at each other and nod.

"We're going after him! We can't let him use Ophis!" Kaii yells back to the group.

At first nobody wanted to them go, but the dimension begins to shake, making Kuroka remind everyone that they had to leave now.

"Our armor will protect us from the Dimensional Gap for a while. We'll be fine." Kaii reassures.

As they left, Azazel shouted to them. "We'll use the dragon gate to summon you three!"

As they nodded, they flew up to the top of the hotel, as the dimension was beginning to rip apart from the inside out.

They landed and had a shocked expression.

"Y-You're...!" Issei exclaimed.

Kaii's jaw was dropped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing- two other individuals were standing next to Shalba and Ophis.

"...It's been awhile... boy." A man says to Kaii with disgust.

"It's a shame that Azazel got away. I wanted to reap my revenge." A woman says while crossing her arms.

Katerea Leviathan and Creuserey Asmodeus stood next to Shalba both with ominous smiles.

"H-How?! You're supposed to be dead!" Kaii shouts

"We are... or technically we aren't anymore." Creuserey says.

"...Well I guess it can't be helped." Kaii then looks over to Issei. "You're stronger than me -for now. So you take Shalba and Katerea. I got Creuserey."

As if on cue, Creuserey vanished and reappeared in front of Kaii and attempted to punch him.

"!"

Creuserey was awestruck as Kaii stopped his fist easily with his hand and was hardly trying.

Meanwhile Issei was toying with Shalba and Katerea, to the point where Shalba starting having veins on his forehead pop up.

Creuserey couldn't get his fist out of Kaii's grasp and started to panic so he flailed around and kicked Kaii right in the head.

_DON!_

"That all?" Kaii asks as Creuserey's kick didn't even scratch him.

"..." Creuserey suddenly went silent.

Shalba was currently being beat to a pulp by Issei on the other side of the roof, and he kept spewing nonsense about being the 'true Maou'.

"Tch, it appears this was not a good idea." Katerea says, as she backs up and spectates the two fights.

She quickly draws a tiny magic circle and places it near her ear.

"So how is it?" A voice asks from the other side.

"It's fine, but they're much stronger than we expected. You should come get us after we use _it_ on the Sekiryuutei. However his friend is also with him."

"Oh? The fake Hakuryuukou? Ha, as the fake Sekiryuutei perhaps I should visit...?"

"Just come here later. I'm getting us out of here." Katerea finishes, as the magic circle disappears.

Kaii sighed as he let Creuserey's fist go and purposely flared his aura, which was completely better than the former's in every way shape and/or form.

"How...how did you become so strong in such a short time?" Creuserey asks.

Kaii shrugs as he puts his arms out.

"If it's so important to you, I'll let you get a free shot in on me. Deal? After which I will completely destroy you."

Creuserey's arms dropped as the most evil smile crept up on his face.

"...You won't live to regret those words you impudent brat."

Kaii's eyes slowly opened, but too late as Creuserey grabbed a knife out of his pocket that was coated in blood and ran it right into his stomach.

He froze, feeling something cold going through his body, he didn't even vomit blood as it came up on its own.

He turned to see Shalba launch an arrow coated in the same thing right into Issei's arm, as Issei finished him off.

**{N- it c-n't be-}**

Okuma's voice starts to get fuzzy like the time Kaii died against Loki as he knew all too well.

"Samael's..." Was all Kaii could say as he fell onto his knees, blood pouring out of his mouth.

He felt like he wanted to pass out, but shakily stood back up, prompting a shocked response from Katerea and Creuserey. Shalba by now was on his death bed, and laughing maniacally about hitting Issei with it.

"It's painful right? It's hard to endure right? Of course! The tip of that arrow and the knife is covered with the blood of Samael! We received it from Hades! We kept it to use against the Sekiryuutei and Vali just in case…. But for me to use it against garbage like you….. No matter now. With this, the situation is reverted. You have lots of power to survive it for a short time, but the Sekiryuutei will now die." Creuserey says, floating up next to Katerea.

"...Hades?" Issei asks as he collapses.

Kaii weakly narrowed his eyes, assessing the situation. "You mean Pluto ran because you came here? ...Hades supported you? That's ridiculous... you all fell for it perfectly. He's destroying all factions and even the Khaos Brigade. Humph, you all really have no brain."

_CRACK CRACK CRACK_

The already unstable dimension begins to break as Katerea and Creuserey nod to each other.

"It's time for us to go." Katerea says as a magic circle appears beneath them with strange symbols.

"-! That symbol!" Kaii's eyes go wide as the magic circle they activated was the same as the one Siegfried described when he was attacked by the Kusanagi wielder prior to the Kyoto crisis.

Creuserey looked at him before they left. "With almost all of your magic being used to stop the curse, you won't last long in the Dimensional Gap... rot you scum."

Kaii tried to walk over and grab Issei but the dimension shook again and knocked him to the ground. The curse was going all over his body so to counter it he had to let his armor disappear. But he couldn't move now, it hurt too much.

"Hey."

He just spoke out loud, to anyone. Issei wasn't responding, nor was Okuma.

Ophis looked over to him and looked down at Issei and looked almost sad.

"I'd prefer not to die again... but what about him?" Kaii asks her without moving. "You can save him right?"

"I, do not know."

"...Why...why do people crave conflict. It seems like wherever I go death follows, I just don't understand why."

Ophis was silent after hearing that for a while and turned her attention to Issei, who had Ddraig speaking to her through his armor.

Before Kaii passed out he saw Ophis nod at Issei's armor, and grab something off it and walk over to Kaii.

"Ddraig wishes for you to have this."

* * *

**The Underworld**

Azazel, Rias, Asia, Ravel, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, Vali, Kuroka and Tannin were gathered in the basement of the building where Issei, Akeno and Kiba had their promotion test and were activating the dragon gate.

"It's activated!" Azazel says as Fafnir's jewel, Vali's wings, and Tannin began to glow.

_THUMP!_

Everyone was confused when Kaii came through and fell to the ground almost lifelessly. After which 8 crimson evil pieces came out of the circle, and it disappeared.

Azazel quickly rushed to him and looked at him and felt nervous as Kaii was unconscious.

Then he glanced at the evil pieces and froze. "You idiot..."

As everyone starts to cry, a magic circle appears in the corner of the room and Tiamat appears and rushes over to Kaii and yells at Azazel.

"Get a hold of yourself Governor of fallen angels! A boy in your hands is about to die if you don't act!"

Azazel looked at her with an empty face. "...What can I even do?"

Everyone gathered around and looked at Kaii who started howling in pain as a black jewel appears and falls on the ground.

"The artificial Sacred Gear!" Azazel says as he picks it up.

**{Get the first generation Sun Wukong fast!} **

Okuma barked that from his jewel as if it was an order.

"Why did you leave his body?" Tiamat asks.

**{He needs all the power he has to stop the curse from spreading to the heart so he expelled me to focus, but in less than 20 minutes he'll have to use his remaining life force!}**

"Remaining life force? You mean he _did_ lose it from Breakdown the Beast?!" Azazel shouts.

"Never mind that, we need to move!" Tiamat yells as she disappears to get Sun Wukong.

* * *

**The Gremory Mansion**

It's been about 15 minutes since Kaii returned and Azazel gathered Sun Wukong, Tiamat, Diehauser, Vali and Bikou and brought them down to the basement where Kaii was laying on a table, screaming in pain as he nearly was at his limit.

**{It's time to begin, put me into him and have the monkey boy use his Senjutsu to support him alongside Tiamat and Diehauser.}**

As he commanded, the three began to use their full power to sustain Kaii, which actually made him hurt more due to how fragile he was currently.

Before Azazel put him into the body of Kaii, Okuma spoke again.

**{Reach into his pocket... Ddraig left him a present.}**

Vali reached into it and his eyes went wide.

"...This is...!"

Everyone became shocked as Vali was holding an emerald jewel -one from Issei's armor.

**{Now Albion, please let us use one of your jewels.}**

**(Normally I would say this is suicide, but I've already said it before... so why not.)**

Albion then allowed a blue jewel of equal size to appear in Vali's other hand.

"You mean we're going to do _that_?!" Azazel exclaimed.

**{Yes, and this is where first generation Sun Wukong comes in. You will merge the power of the two Heavenly Dragons into my host.}**

"Okay, let's not waste any time." Sun Wukong says as he grabs the two jewels and walks over to Kaii.

"You do know something may happen to you after this, right Okuma?" Azazel says.

**{...I've grown to the point where I consider my host -no, Kaii to be a brother to me. I will do anything for him.}**

Azazel nods and puts the jewel back into Kaii's body, through the bandages they put over the wound in his stomach after Asia healed him.

Sun Wukong then makes his hands glow as he places the two jewels above Kaii.

"Now then, let's begin."


	29. Chapter 29

Right before Sun Wukong was to fuse the power of the Heavenly Dragons into Kaii's body, he quickly removed Samael's curse from Vali and Kaii. Vali went into another room to rest as Kuroka was called down to also support with her senjutsu.

Everyone else who was close to Issei had basically gone into a state of shock upstairs, as the 'operation' was happening in one of the rooms in the basement.

Kaii who was no longer in pain was sitting on an inclined chair with Tiamat, Diehauser, Kuroka and Bikou behind him all coating him with magic and senjutsu.

He sat there awkwardly and spoke to Sun Wukong who was channeling his ki into the two jewels in his hands.

"...Any time now."

Azazel scratched his head at Kaii's words. "What's gotten into you? Oh wait... don't tell me..."

Kaii looked at him with a serious face. "After this I'm gonna go brutally murder Hades and Pluto."

Everyone kind of sweat dropped after hearing that.

"My, my someone's angry-nyan." Kuroka says.

"One more thing." Sun Wukong says. "This will probably hurt... a lot."

"...Well that's nice to know." Kaii says as he rolls his eyes. "I just got stabbed in the damn stomach by an evil Maou with a dagger coated in the one and only dragon eater's blood... I'll be fine."

Sun Wukong shrugs nonchalantly as he makes the two jewels hover over Kaii and taps both. Beams of light, a red one from Ddraig's emerald jewel, and a white one from Albion's blue jewel shoot into Kaii's body, causing a burning sensation.

"No screaming this time?" Sun Wukong asks with a bitter old smile.

"Very funny." Kaii says as he endures the pain.

"So can you tell us what exactly happened?" Tiamat asked.

"Well it's kind of like this, me and Ise got on top of the hotel and found Katerea Leviathan and Creuserey along with Shalba Beelzebub. Ise successfully killed Shalba, but he used an arrow coated in Samael's blood and struck him in the arm... thus ending his life." Kaii said the last sentence with pain.

Azazel narrowed his eyes. "It's a fact that all three of them were killed, for them to be brought back to life is no joke. Was there anything suspicious about them? Any physical oddities or anything wrong with their eyes?"

Kaii shook his head as the jewels pumped a larger light into him. "They seemed just fine. That's what's bad, correct?"

"Yeah, this means we're dealing with a necromancer. Now this is a problem because races of the supernatural aside from Gods have a hard time using necromancy magic. But no God, even Hades would waste his time with that kind of magic. Only humans are known for necromancy. But another problem arises... there is in fact no human powerful enough to bring back to life three individuals at the level of Katerea, Creuserey and Shalba. Tiamat..." Azazel then looks at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no way we're dealing with _them_. There's no way that they could have escaped. Not even one of them should have been able to get out."

"What are you two talking about?" Kaii asked the two.

Kuroka, Bikou and Sun Wukong were lost in thought with concentrating, however Diehauser was mysteriously quiet...

Azazel gave Kaii a stern expression. "Have you heard of Tartarus?"

"You mean in Hades' realm?"

"Yeah, this is not told to anyone and only the higher-ups of each faction is told about this... long ago, around the time of the last great war... a second truce was made."

"_Second_?"

"As you know, the first truce was when the three factions agreed to take down Ddraig and Albion, and with God of the Bible's help we sealed them into the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, respectively. But... we had to team up yet again. Except this time God of the Bible had to team up with the most powerful of the gods, Hades, Indra, Shiva, and Thor to seal 13 beings in the pits of Tartarus."

Tiamat and Diehauser quietly nodded for him to continue.

"...These 13 beings were known as demons. Before you ask anything, allow me to explain. As you know, Sirzechs and Ajuka belong to a rank of their own -Super Devils. There is also... a third Super Devil. But that's another story. Back to the point, being a Super Devil is _not_ a power-up, more or less a power-down. Demons are known as the 'perfect' devils and are in almost every way better than devils. They belong to a class of their own and are the rivals of Gods. But the thing here is, since demons no longer exist, devils are considered to be the 'evolution' of them. But in reality demons are better, despite being the original. I'm not saying that they're particularly related, they're like cousins of devils."

"What are you trying to say?" Kaii asked with wide eyes.

"Since being a Super Devil is such a drastic step in power... it's a step backwards on the evolution tree. Think of it like this: devils can progress, and that would be going forward and further down the evolution tree, however the power-up known as being a 'Super Devil' is a step back on the evolution tree and is actually right outside being a 'demon'. So the three Super Devils in our world are backward progressing. It's impossible for them to be actual demons, but the power is near them."

"Continue please." Kaii says.

"As you've suspected by now, these 13 beings were demons and were the most vile and evil beings I've ever laid my eyes upon. Their strength was also indescribably frightening. The weakest one was equal to Maou level. The top two..."

Tiamat now began to speak over him. "The demons had ranks to them. There was number one through thirteen. Number one was so immensely powerful that he could potentially take the number one spot in the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World' from Ophis -even at max power. However there was a number zero. As far as we know, this one could potentially be a myth, but they insisted that he or she existed, and was above even Ophis and number one. It was to the point where the Great Red actually almost got into a fight with him/her. And that's saying something considering he ignored the attacks from Ophis. Only two beings have ever posed that much a threat to him -number zero supposedly... and that beast."

"...666... the Trihexa." Kaii spoke extremely strangely as if he was in a trace for a short moment.

"**?!"**

Tiamat and Azazel were shocked to say the least that Kaii knew of this being.

"...H-H-How did you?!" Azazel stutters with his jaw dropped.

"I'm not sure, as soon as you mentioned it the name popped into my head." Kaii says.

Tiamat got over this coincidence quicker than Azazel did and glared at him to shut up.

"The point is that these demons were bad news. God of the Bible and the others used their full power to seal them within the pits of Tartarus after getting permission from Hades. Normally you'd think that Hades may be trying to unseal them, but not even he's stupid enough to do that. If they ever were to be released, the end of the world would truly ensue. As for number zero, it's more than likely a myth as this one was never found, and God of the Bible dismissed it as something to just rile us up."

Azazel then cleared his throat and continued. "The point of tell you all this, is that the only person in existence that could possibly revive people such as Katerea, Creuserey and Shalba is one of the 13 demons. The name is recorded in an evil book that not even Hades dares to touch. This book has it named as 'Tyrant'. It goes on to say, according to lore, that Tyrant is capable of bringing nearly anything back from the dead, and to manipulate it to do its bidding. It finally said that Tyrant once brought an entire army back from the dead and caused a massive war in the Celestial world where the Shinto Gods and Goddesses live."

Kaii then tried to argue in response. "But that can't be the case here considering the three of them clearly were in control of themselves."

"Well that is true, and then there's also the fact that if indeed one of them were to escape, they would without any hint of a doubt let the others out as well, and if that were to happen we would've heard by now. So I guess I'm just spouting nonsensical theories now, but it's good to know. But Kaii, try to imagine the state of the world if the dead came back to life now. The original Maou come into mind with me. What about you?"

Kaii thinks for a minute and goes silent. "I'd rather not say... if she were to be brought back..."

Azazel stops him there. "Hey, hey don't sweat it. I'm just killing some time here. What about you Tiamat?"

Tiamat looked down at the ground for a minute and whispered something.

"Oh, you said something about killing time. What for?" Kaii asks.

"Well..."

At that moment, Kuroka, Bikou and Sun Wukong's eyes open.

Sun Wukong didn't look that tired, but Kuroka and Bikou were panting now.

Kaii turned his head slightly around and smiles to them. "Thanks you two for doing this."

Bikou gives him a thumbs up while panting, while Kuroka smiles back with an ever-so small red tint on her face.

He then noticed the two jewels had become an emerald and blue needle respectively.

"...Wait..."

"-This." Sun Wukong finishes Azazel's sentence from before as he snaps his fingers and the two needles glow and drop down into Kaii's heart.

At that moment, Kaii screamed louder than humanly possible as the two needles became the size of large icicles and both went through his heart.

Everyone watched but then started to slowly freak out as they were not doing anything.

"Umm I don't think that's supposed to happen!" Bikou yells.

"What the hell?!" Azazel yells as Okuma speaks.

**{The security system on the Sacred Gear is trying to reject this power! In response to that the Sacred Gear is undoing the seal on me automatically! He's about to enter Breakdown the Beast!}**

"HOW?! IT'S AN ARTIFICIAL SACRED GEAR! THERE'S NO WAY IT MADE IT'S OWN SECURITY MEASURES WITHOUT IT BEING SOMEONE LIKE GOD!" Azazel screamed as he examined Kaii who looked like he was nearly dead.

"If he enters Breakdown the Beast one more time his life force will completely disappear!" Diehauser says as he tries to use his magic to stop it from happening.

Kaii felt his consciousness slip as he looked at two large needles in his damn chest.

'I wonder who's gonna bring me back to life this time...' Was the last thing he thought as he drifted.

* * *

**The Void**

Kaii suddenly opened his eyes as he looked around and saw only black, except it was like darkness was spreading, and ravaging this empty void. The darkness looked as if it was consuming the entire place.

He looked around and froze as he saw what looked to be a large throne floating in the air made out of black ice.

He tried to look around again, but heard something like a girl giggling. So he turns around again and sees a girl with a ridiculous body basically had it all and a perfect hourglass figure, but for some reason looked almost a year younger than him sitting on the large throne with a mischievous smile. She had pale pink hair what was flowing and wore a strange black sleeveless coat that was fashioned like a gothic lolita, along with black stockings, black boots and black sleeves that covered her arms from the wrist up to the shoulder.

She waves her index finger as if talking to a child. "Nu-uh, now that isn't going to work." She says in a childish voice.

As she says that, the darkness in the area completely froze as if time stopped, and he notice a red crack on his heart. That crack began to glow.

She then smiles again. "Now that's not right! You're not supposed to die!"

After she says that, she puts up her index finger and the darkness resumed, actually it picked up in speed greatly.

Kaii was dumbfounded at this point so he just kept his trap shut for now.

"-Let's play a game, okay? Hide and seek." She says as she jumps up and disappears into a black-red vortex.

Kaii just sighs and wonders how he gets himself into these situations and begins his journey through the darkness. He was a little hesitant at first when going through it, but noticed that he was able to traverse it easily.

After about 5 minutes, he found her standing in the center of all the darkness. She formed a sly smile as she noticed he traversed it easily. However, something was off as she no longer had a 'well developed' body, she now looked like a girl her age, about 16. Kaii noticed this and kept his guard up. In his history of life, only incredibly over-powered beings could change their body this easily.

"So... who are you? What are you doing here?" He asks.

She giggled in response and played with the darkness as it spun around her.

"You're able to actually get through here? Wow you really are _weird_. But I think that's enough for today, hot stuff. It's time for you to go." She then waves her index finger and Kaii vanishes.

She walks over to where he was standing and made a creepy smile.

"The two Heavenly Dragons huh? He'll become the 'savior'? Would you listen to this nonsense... ugh he gets chosen by that brat and it goes straight to his head!"

After that, the darkness completely swallowed everything, and all you could hear was a very creepy giggle.

* * *

**The Underworld**

Kaii woke up in one of the rooms of the Gremory residence and yawned. He noticed some people outside of his room talking, Azazel and Sun Wukong.

He turned to his side and nearly jumped as he noticed a familiar girl with a curvaceous body sleeping on the side of this ridiculously oversized bed.

"Eh?" He was confused so he slowly crawled over to her, as his body felt weak. He couldn't tell if it was her because this person had black hair, but it sounded just like her.

"Pandora?" He whispered.

"Uhh..." She slowly rolled over and looked at him. "Hello Kaii-kun."

He had an awkward face on. "Your hair is black, you know?"

She nodded in response then frowned. "You don't like it?"

"N-No it's not that, it's just... unexpected? Oh screw it."

"I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"-! Now that you mention it, oh boy that was one insane dream..." He then slowly rolls out of bed and froze with his jaw dropped as he looked into a mirror.

His once blood red eyes were gone, replaced with a heterochromic pair. His right eye was emerald, and his left eye was blue. His pupils were also now slit like a dragon's would be, and noticed his canine teeth were slightly sharp like a dragon too. It was all topped off by a small scar that went across his nose now.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

As he yelled, Azazel and Sun Wukong realized he was up and walked in.

"Well for the umpteenth time you _almost_ died, but when you passed out the Sacred Gear turned off the security system and everything went as planned." Azazel said as he scratched his head.

"U-Uh, thank you two." Kaii says as he bows his head to his sensei and Sun Wukong.

"Hey, don't mention it kid." Sun Wukong says as he walks out of the room. "Just take it easy for a few days and you'll be fine. Haha, I can't wait to see what kind of power you'll unlock now."

After that he leaves the room. Azazel walks over to Kaii and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"-I'm truly a terrible man... a terrible sensei. I couldn't protect Shuri, Akeno's wife... I couldn't protect you from Loki. I couldn't protect Ise from Shalba... which is why I'm stepping down as leader of the Grigori. Effective immediately, Shemhazai is the new leader."

"Why?! You did your best!" Kaii protested.

"You call this doing my best?! It's my job to throw my life down to protect my comrades no matter what! You kids understand that concept better than anyone!"

Kaii throws Azazel's arm off his shoulder and turns away. "...It's my fault that Ise is dead. You don't know what happened. It was my recklessness. I let Creuserey had a 'free shot' in order to 'make it interesting'. Had I not been poisoned, I could have beat them before anything happened. And now look what's happened because of it! Not only is my friend dead, but now countless people are dying..."

He throws open the curtains and sees the large monsters made by Leonardo attacking the Underworld far away in the distance, by the minute killing brave devils who are throwing their lives away to attempt to stop them.

Kaii puts his forehead on the window and talks quietly to Azazel and Pandora.

"I promised myself that after that day... in which my _father_ and _brother_ murdered my mother and sister in cold blood along with the entire Valefor house, that I'd never be responsible for another death."

"-! Don't tell me you blame yourself for that?!" Azazel yells to him. "You were a young child... what could possibly have done?"

Kaii turned to him and had a cold glare. "What do you know? You didn't see your family slaughtered by the two people you looked up to! Only for you to find out that your mother was alive this whole time in _Purgatory_ of all places! Seriously, I'm sick of it! Why the hell did it have to be me?! I don't even want any of this! My whole life it seems I just went along with the flow, but now I question why I am, because it seems like wherever I go death is just behind me! With my mom! With my sister! 3 days after you, Baraqiel and I went to visit Shuri, she died! 6 months after being friends with Ise he's now dead too! Who's next?"

Azazel's eyes were wide. He's noticed how Kaii never really got overly close to anyone, strangely enough the same went for the girls who liked him, and then it hit him like a train. He whispered, "So that's why you shut them out... you're afraid they'll meet the inevitable."

Pandora looked pretty confused and looked at Kaii who was facing the window.

Azazel crossed his arms and smiled, and began to leave the room as she noticed tears running down Kaii's face.

"You know, I'd say your mom would be proud of you now. But you should really cut the tears, that's no way to act around a woman." Azazel says as he leaves the room.

He walks out to the hallway, as his smile disappears. He notices Rossweisse appear from a magic circle, returning from Valhalla.

"Eh? What's going on?" Rossweisse asks.

Azazel ignores her and walks away.

She wanders into Kaii's room and was shocked to see Kaii actually showing emotion like that.

"Are you okay?" She asks, but Pandora grabs her shoulder softly and shakes her head.

"Some things happened... sit down. I'll tell you everything."

After explaining it for about five minutes, Rossweisse looked devastated.

"No, no that can't be..." She says.

Kaii no longer had tears, but a face of determination, as he turned around to them.

"It can be. And it is. I'm done crying, I'm done whining. It's time to take revenge."

"It's about time." A voice says.

The girls turn around to see Vali leaning up against the door with a smirk.

"Ready to kill the God of Death?" He asks.

Kaii clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes. "Let's do this."


	30. Chapter 30

"What do you mean we can't go kill Hades?" Vali asks Azazel who facefaulted.

"You make it sound so easy..." Azazel sighs as he rubs the back of his head.

Vali and Kaii presented their plan to 'go kill Hades just like that no questions asked' to Azazel and he nearly choked on his food after hearing it. For that matter he's still getting a kick out of it. He finds it hilarious that these two idiots are trying to fight a God that's in the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, _'Sensei'_." Kaii retorted with a tick mark.

Azazel narrowed his eyes and spoke seriously. "This is also for your own protection. With this situation, it appears the Khaos Brigade is falling apart. Hades basically screwed them, but the problem is that a faction within the Khaos Brigade as formed a brand new organization. One that is underground and nobody can join unless you're invited so details are scarce about it. It's called the Qlippoth, and there's already branches within it. All I've heard so far is that there's a main branch, and a new one inside it called the 'Team Inferno'."

"Another terrorist group?" Vali asked with curiosity.

"Don't get any ideas, Vali." Azazel snapped. "But anyways, I have a hunch this Qlippoth is bad news. Who knows what they'll do, when or where... there is the chance that they go after Hades for taking down the Khaos Brigade. However..."

"...Team Inferno... something seems off about them." Kaii says as he looked like he was in deep thought.

Vali chuckled. "What a silly name, it sounds like something you would name a team, Kaii."

Kaii and Azazel ignore the fact that 'Vali Team' was hardly different.

"What do we know about them?" Kaii asks Azazel.

"So far, it's that they've recruited 4 people from who knows where, the leader in particular is a slippery one. He or she doesn't want to be found, and it looks like it will stay that way. Oh, and you guys should _not_ tell this to Xenovia, and take it with a grain of salt, but Sun Wukong suspects they've recruited the previous Durandal wielder."

"How bad could it be? I mean it's just some human right?" Vali asks.

"It's worse than you think. This person has perhaps the highest compatibility with Durandal, _ever_. And Sun Wukong also believes this individual could become a threat if they were to obtain Ex-Durandal, especially now that it's complete with all Excalibur fragments in it." Azazel says. "But it's no use worrying about that now. We've got to deal with those 13 monsters made by the Annihilation Maker."

Currently, the 13 monsters were ravaging the Underworld, and heading for Lilith, the capital city. The 12 monsters that stood on all fours were dubbed 'Bandersnatch' and the large humanoid one which was the most dangerous was a 'Jabberwocky'.

"Not even Ultimate Class devils are capable of destroying a single one... but what troubles me more is that we had a barrier up before they entered this area. Meaning someone on the inside let them in -a traitor on our side. We carefully checked the barrier and it appears a devil indeed let them through. Jeez, talk about a bad week." Azazel then sighs and sits down in the meeting room of the Gremory mansion.

Not even Diehauser and his entire peerage could take down a Bandersnatch, much less the Jabberwocky. It was truly a crisis. People had to evacuate cities by the hour as these monsters could not be stopped.

Gods and the Satans were unable to just go out and fight them because a certain leader of a certain faction with a certain holy spear was out lurking, and not even someone like Sirzechs could take a direct hit from it and live to tell the story.

Sun Wukong also took the time to explain to everyone that Issei is possibly alive still considering it sounds like Samael's curse didn't reach his soul before he sent his pawn pieces back.

A plan was also made, Hades had to be brought down first. While the Kyoto youkai assist a full-on charge by the angels, fallen angels and devils directed at the 13 monsters, a small team would be dispatched to go through the lower parts of the Underworld, through Cocytus and into the Realm of Dead to confront Hades and deal with the Grim Reapers. This team was chose based on compatibility and the skill of each person. Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Kaii and Shinji. Dulio Gesualdo, the 'strongest reincarnated angel', and wielder of the 2nd strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest was also to come, along with Tobio Ikuse, a fighter from the Grigori, a strong fallen angel on par with Kaii and wielder of the Longinus, Canis Lykaon. Tobio, Dulio and Shinji all arrived together.

Of course Rias, Kaii and Vali's teams weren't going to be left out of this. Kaii's team was going to charge the Jabberwocky along with the Seraphim and Cadres, except for Alice who was going to fight alongside the Occult Research Club. They were going to take a defensive point outside where Ajuka was stationed, who was working on something to defeat the monsters. Vali's team was also going to back them up as Vali himself was going to tag along with Azazel and the others.

Kaii had also found out from Okuma that the fusion of the jewels had a drastic impact on his body. His blood evened out, becoming 33% humanoid dragon, 33% devil, and 33% fallen angel. The last 1% was completely unknown however. It also gave him basically an infinite amount of life force, which was indeed a plus side. This body also was able to sustain his new unknown 'form', and was contemplating trying it out against Hades.

That night, everyone was about to get ready, so a few minutes before they left, Kaii went and visited the people who would defend, wishing them luck and all that. He also personally talked to Pandora, Akeno, Rossweisse and Alice.

Much to their surprise, he gave each of them a hug before talking to them.

"Listen... don't die, okay?" He said, sounding like a kid being told to say something reluctantly.

"Ara, we should be the ones telling you that." Akeno responded with a smile.

"It kinda seems like you go near-death every other month." Alice said with half open eyes. On the inside though her heart was killing her for not screaming out her feelings.

"My new magic will deal with those wannabe heroes in a flash." Pandora stated shocking everyone.

"N-New magic?" Kaii asked. He would regret those words.

_SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE ZOOSH!_

Pandora smiled and put a hand forward, after which a white line came flying out of it and flew past everyone, completely destroying everything in its path.

Kaii had a super fake smile on. 'I'm never going to get on her bad side... I'll die if I do.'

You see, Pandora's magic was just that, a line, or a series of lines that cut and broke through _anything_ and just kept on traveling until she lets it go.

"We'll be fine, just make sure you bring everyone back in one piece too." Rossweisse assures.

Kaii went back to his normal personality and closed his eyes and waved his hand in defense. "Yeah, yeah I heard you."

As he went to leave all 4 of the girls each kissed him on the cheek, making him walk away embarrassed like a kid would be.

"You all ready?" Azazel asks as he opens a magic circle.

Everyone nods and proceeds to leave, and as they do, Kaii felt wrong. He didn't say anything, but his intuition was screaming that something terrible was about to happen.

* * *

**Cocytus**

With no resistance at all, the group managed to get through the lower portion of the Underworld, which made everyone feel uneasy.

Serafall walked next to Kaii and poked his shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I always wanted to ask you, do you remember your little sisters name? I know you don't remember your mothers-"

"-It's Ruby, she was named that because she was born with eyes that looked just like an actual ruby." Kaii said with a slightly down expression.

Serafall felt bad for asking him such a touchy subject. "S-Sorry Kaii-chan! It's just-"

"Something is coming!" Azazel shouted from the front.

Everyone got ready as something strange happened, a fire in the air lit out of nowhere and burned for a few seconds as it expanded and formed a symbol made of red fire.

_FLASH!_

Everyone closed their eyes for a second when the symbol exploded into a red flash, and opened their eyes with shock.

There stood a person all too familiar to Kaii, someone who looked exactly like him except with reversed colors.

"Chaos." Kaii says as he feels a fire burn inside him with the mention of that name.

"Who? What the hell?! Kaii who is this look-alike?" Azazel yells back to him.

Chaos smiles as he lands from the fire. "Nice to meet you all. Maou-sama, Governor of the fallen angels, Heaven's Joker, Slash Dog, Hakuryuukou."

Shinji scoffed at not hearing a title for himself, and Kaii gave Chaos a bitter smile.

"What, no intro for me? I'm hurt." He says in a challenging tone.

Chaos gave him a similar bitter smile in return.

"_You_ don't need an introduction. So then, Kaii. How's it going? Having fun keeping _order_ in this world?" He purposely emphasized some words, which made Kaii feel uneasy inside.

"Wait, did you say his name was... Chaos?" Sirzechs asked.

Chaos put a hand up in defense. "Oh my bad, I guess I didn't fully introduce myself. My real name is not Chaos, it's Gin. And this is not my actual appearance. I just used this to fuck with Kaii." He says with a smirk.

"Is this the guy you fought in Heaven?" Vali asked.

Kaii nodded, prompting everyone to comprehend the situation.

Gin then put a hand up as his body flashes a few times and then reveals a brand new body. Or technically what he truly looked like.

To be surprised would be a huge understatement for Kaii. Gin was a young man about the same age as him, with messy spiky dark brown hair, a very tan skin color, and shiny red eyes. What was distinct about him was that he had strange tattoos on parts of his body. And they were all similarly designed. One was under his left eye and went straight down his face. On his upper chest and neck there were multiple ones that were simply an 'x', and he also had them all over his arms, even down to his wrists. He was wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt that was outlined with red, with white pants, combat boots, and wrist guards on each one.

"Now then, allow me to try this again. Hello everyone, my name is Gin, leader of Team Inferno, and I am here to eliminate you all."

"-! Team Inferno?!" Azazel quickly formed a light spear as Gin flashed him a smirk.

"I was spying on all you for the last few days, so I thought I'd introduce myself. After all you seem to be so interested in us."

Ignoring the current conversation, Kaii butt in with a serious face. "What happened to you -those aren't normal tattoos."

"Ho, very observant Kaii. Indeed these aren't tattoos. You see, after you and me had a scuffle, your dad was displeased about me losing, so he 'modified' me. But in reality it was a form of torture, and it honestly hurt so bad that I killed him after it."

Kaii didn't really respond to that, he had an indifferent face, not really caring if his father was killed.

Gin took his response as a point to continue, so he smiled. "And so, in return for killing the man who 'ruined' your life, I only ask you to join Team Inferno. After I kill these people we can get outta here."

"I don't think so, besides, there's a question I have for you." Azazel interrupts as he pushes Kaii behind him.

"Eh? What do you want?" Gin asked as he crossed his arms.

"I assume you won't be answering stuff like 'What are your plans' and other various things, but I wish to know how you spied on us. We would've detected you..."

Gin looked at him and looked like he was going to burst into laughter. "Hahaha! Do you really think I have some master plan? All Team Inferno wants to do is spread chaos and let the world burn!" As he laughed his aura accidentally leaked out from his body, which surprised Sirzechs and Azazel.

"That aura is-!" Sirzechs starts.

Azazel narrowed his eyes. "The aura of a God... no wonder we couldn't detect your spying, we didn't expect a God."

A young man with blonde hair, green eyes, and dressed in priest clothes puts his hand under his chin. This was Dulio Gesualdo. "Hmm, I've never heard of a God like this, ah oh well."

"Please take this seriously, Dulio." Another guy, with black hair around their age says. This is Tobio Ikuse.

Gin looked back at them, still containing laughter while holding his head with a hand.

"I'm so flattered, but I'm only half a God, I believe you would call me a demigod? My dad's a God, and old as hell at that, and my mom was human. So to give you all a grasp, my whole name is Gin Izanagi."

"**?!"**

Everyone became shocked to hear this, and no one doubted it as his aura did indeed feel like that of a God. Not to mention Kaii had remembered him using God magic during their last fight.

"The son of a Shinto God, or better yet... a deity... how troublesome." Azazel says.

Kaii looked over to Gin, and the two just look at each other with no emotion for a good minute until he speaks up.

"So you killed my dad huh? I guess you do deserve a thank you. What of my brother?"

Gin was taken aback by that and looked confused. "Hmm? Your brother is dead. I don't know where you've been but he's been dead for 12 years."

Kaii's eyes widened and shook his head. "No that can't be right, 12 years ago is when him and dad did 'that'."

Gin tilted his head and also widened his eyes. "You must be joking, he's dead. I saw his gravestone myself. Why else would your father want to kill you-"

Gin caught himself there with huge eyes, and then narrowed them with a deranged smirk.

Kaii was kind of happy now at this news and ignored just about everything else and continued talking to him.

"That makes no sense... ah screw it whatever, is he buried next to Ruby-"

Gin smirked further and vanished and reappeared as a blur next to Kaii. He whispered into his ear as he flies by him in slow motion.

"Oh, speaking of which -Ruby's alive...~"

Kaii's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he froze and allowed Gin to go past him.

'Shit he's too fast!' Azazel thought as he braced for impact.

"-Let's play a game." Gin says as his right hand glows black and goes forward.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Kaii was still basically frozen, as a giant dust cloud appears, along with ice particles from some creatures frozen in this realm being destroyed.

He slowly turns around to see Gin right in front of Sirzechs, Serafall and Azazel, but his attack was blocked by Dulio and Tobio.

No one saw it coming as even Tobio had a surprised expression.

"The game goes like this, each person I kill is worth 100 points, and your goal is to stop me from getting to 700 points at any cost!"

Kaii was trying to break the daze he was in but it wasn't going very well, because if this was true, then something was seriously wrong with his memory.

**{It's always possible he's lying, remember he lied before about being the one who 'killed' your sister. It's best not to listen to anything he has to say.}**

Kaii sighs inwardly. 'I really shouldn't get my hopes up, thank you Okuma for reminding me.'

Meanwhile Gin was quickly forming hand signs and formed one that looked like a plus sign, and thrust his hands forward.

Suddenly a multi-colored bubble appeared Sirzechs, Serafall and Azazel, surprising them.

"Have fun~!" He mocks as he snaps his fingers and they disappear completely.

"Where did you send them?" Vali asks as he gets ready to fight.

Gin looks at him and shrugs, as he speaks with an arrogant tone. "None of your business, weakling."

"What did you say?!" Vali roars.

"Ho, what is it? You _are_ weak. Before death the Sekiryuutei surpassed you did he not? Also, Kaii appears to have surpassed both of you with that new form he's keeping a 'secret', but that's none of my business too, huh?"

As Vali was going to retort, Shinji finally spoke, with a smile on his face.

"Ahhh, well it appears we have a problem here. The way I see it, me, Dulio-sama and Tobio-san can deal with this one. I think Kaii-kun and Vali-kun should go ahead. This also allows me to use my new power in battle to the fullest."

Kaii was surprised to hear that, but then realized him and Pandora _did_ spend an entire month training with a Seraph.

Vali crossed his arms in response. "Fine, let's get going Kaii. I feel like fighting."

With that Kaii turned and nodded to Shinji, Dulio and Tobio before going on with Vali.

Gin didn't really care and showed it by loudly sighing. "Well I guess I can go after them when I'm done with you all." He then licks his lips as a tattoo on his finger glows and black lightning crackles between them. "Keep me entertained for a while."

* * *

**Realm of the Dead**

Kaii and Vali flew at maximum speed toward what appeared to be a large shrine in the realm, that eerily had no reapers around, at all.

"Are you sure it's okay to forget about Azazel and the two Maou?" Vali asks.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. Actually, everyone besides Sirzechs-sama would be a hindrance now. These new forms of ours should surpass them all and land us in the category of Gods."

Vali nodded and noticed they were almost to the huge shrine, dubbed the 'Hades Shrine'.

As they entered, they were surprised, and not in a good way as the reapers welcomed them and simply let them in and directed them to Hades' location which was the top of the shrine on the roof.

"This has trouble written all over it." Vali says.

Kaii sighs. "And we're about to walk right into it, figures."

They finally made their way up, and saw a familiar skeleton God sitting on a throne, with Pluto next to him.

"Hades-sama, how do you do? Sorry for the unexpected visit, we ran into... traffic on the way." Kaii says with a fake smile.

Hades turns to them and laughs. "For you to come here, I certainly didn't expect this fafafafa."

Vali also gives a fake smile and speaks. "I suppose you know why we're here?"

Hades just laughs again in response. "I don't suppose a cup of tea will help in this situation now, would it? But yes, I've heard the reports of what has happened and offer my condolences."

Kaii's face looked disgusted and infuriated at his response and demeanor to this situation, but did a good job keeping himself under control.

"Ah, well in response to that, I must point out how your ever so trusted reaper, Pluto inadvertently started all of this."

Hades smirked as he ignored it and slowly got out of his throne.

"You know... you shouldn't have came alone. Because now... I can utterly annihilate you both with no one getting in my way."

Hades and Pluto begin to emit a massive aura that almost deafens the entire realm, and makes all of the reapers move away.

Vali smiles widely as he closes his eyes. "So we're skipping right to this? Fine then, let's have a battle that will shake the very Realm of Death itself."

Kaii then removes the strap on the glove on his left hand.

Hades and Pluto's aura's officially stop flowing and even out at a ridiculous level as they stand, waiting.

Vali begins to chant as the chant also comes from his Sacred Gear, in perfect synch.

"**I, who is about to awaken, am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness."**

Kaii removes the glove from his left hand and destroys multiple seals that were placed on it.

"**I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream."**

After the seals break on Kaii's hand a small vial of blood appears on it, shocking Hades and Pluto.

He smiles at their reaction and pops the top off. "So I assume you know what this is? -The blood of the four original Maou."

'Is he planning to... no! How in the world did he get his hands on that?! Only the blasted humans I helped should have those vials!' Hades thought with a wide eye.

'Diehauser got it from the body of a defeated Hero Faction member... get ready for this you shitty skeleton.' Kaii thought.

Vali's chant now got louder as an equally immense aura poured out of him.

"**I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon, and I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways!"**

Vali's aura then suddenly stops as he smiles. "Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive."

**(JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE!)**

Kaii then slams the vial of blood onto the wings on his back as a malevolent aura surrounds it, and releases a much darker sounding voice.

_**{Chaos Break!}**_

_FLASH!_

With a huge flash that covered the entire realm, it finally calmed down soon after, revealing two figures.

One was Vali, in his Juggernaut Drive, but his armor was now a silver colored like his hair, instead of white.

The other was Kaii in what appeared to be Breakdown the Beast, but it looked more menacing with huge fangs and claws, along with sharp wings.

As they got ready to fight, they failed to realize an individual watching their fight on a cliff, quite far away.

This person appeared to be a girl that was maybe a year or two older than Kaii, and she had blue shoulder-length hair. Most of her body wasn't visible due to being in the darkness, but she was seen smiling at the situation.

"Hmm~ I guess this is worth telling them after all..."


	31. Chapter 31

_DOON! BANG! DOON!_

Multiple blasts of energy were seen emitting from Cocytus as a battle raged on.

Dulio was summoning huge blasts of ice, and Shinji was throwing massive lightning bolts at Gin who was easily dodging and blocking them.

"Eh, where is the fallen angel...?" Gin then notices Tobio right behind him.

_WOOSH!_

Gin quickly ducks in time as Tobio misses his punch, but then smiles as Gin looks above him and widens his eyes.

Above him was a large black dog that was full of magic power.

_SLASH_

The dog goes to slash at Gin, who quickly moves and only gets a small scratch on his shoulder.

As he lands on the ground he puts his hand under his chin and smiles. "So that's the power of Canis Lykaon? The Sacred Gear itself is basically a second fighter, very interesting. And as for you..." He then moves his attention to Dulio. "Your Sacred Gear, Zenith Tempest lets you control weather and elemental based attributes, correct?"

Dulio scratches the back of his head and looked a little surprised. "I didn't expect you to figure it out so fast, my my what a pain."

"-But, it's my turn to attack now." Gin says with a wide smile.

At this point, the battle had been going on for about 20 minutes with it being tedious stuff.

A deep gurgling sound could be heard, almost a growl.

_GRRRRRUGGGGGGG_

"What the hell?!" Shinji looked up to see Tobio's dog starting to act strange.

Tobio floated over to it with his fallen angel wings out with a concerned face. "Jin, what's wrong?"

Dulio awkwardly looked at the dog. 'He named it... Jin?'

Suddenly a buzzing noise could be heard as everyone looked over to Gin who was crossing his arms over his face and concentrating, as if he was going to unleash something.

_**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_

Their eyes widen as a dark red and black aura surround Gin and also begins to surround Jin.

"POWER OF CHAOS, UNLEASH YOUR RAGE!" Gin shouts.

His tattoos all begin to glow red as the entire realm of Cocytus begins to quietly shake.

"H-He's making the whole _realm_ shake?" Shinji asks as he feels a chill go down his spine.

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!**_

Jin suddenly lets out a huge roar, causing Tobio to back away.

"APPEAR BEFORE ME!" Gin shouts as his aura envelops himself and Jin.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the situation, as Jin's eyes turned red and a black aura surrounded it. It proceeded to walk over to Gin, treating him as its master.

Gin smiled as his eyes were now glowing along with his tattoos. "The power of Chaos itself allows me to corrupt what I see fit. So I have corrupted the avatar of your Longinus and turned him into my personal attack dog."

Shinji noticed something very strange with his speech, he treated the word 'chaos' as though it meant something to him, almost as if it was someone or something.

"Now then, Jin!" Gin spoke up as the dog growled.

Dulio, Tobio and Shinji quickly got into a defensive position as Gin smiled widely, but spoke in a soft voice.

"Kill."

* * *

**The Underworld**

The ORC along with Alice was with Ajuka currently, as Vali's team bailed on them and went into Hades' realm as well.

"The Gremory group. Never thought you would be coming as a group." Ajuka says, sitting in a chair in his station.

"Ajuka-sama." Rias says, stepping forward.

"I heard the story. Seems like you were dragged into something serious. No. Looks like it's nothing new to your group. Your group is famous for receiving assaults like that." Ajuka replies as he sips on tea as if nothing was happening.

Rias goes to take Issei's evil pieces from her pocket while talking to him. "There is something I would like you to have a look at."

"Hou, something you want me to see? -But looks like that will have to happen afterward." He then points next to them and everyone notices multiple presences coming.

Multiple devils come out of the garden where they were and glared at Ajuka. "Imposter Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub. How nice to see you." One says.

"I think it's the charm of the Old Maou faction that it is easy to tell who you are just by hearing you speak once." He replies with a bitter smile.

"I'm also here."

The one who says it was Vlad, from the Hero faction who walks forward with an indifferent expression.

Alice crossed her arms and narrowed his eyes. "So much for the Khaos Brigade being destroyed. It looks like the Old Maou faction and the Hero faction are still here. And you're both working together, times must be rough huh?"

Vlad ignores everyone's comments, and the killing intent coming from Rias who walked to annihilate him for inadvertently causing Issei's death.

"First time meeting you Ajuka Beelzebub. I'm Vlad from the Hero faction. And these gentlemen here are the staff from the previous Maou faction who are cooperating with the Hero faction." He says with a strange voice.

"Hmm I think I know you... Vlad Tepes who is currently the strongest Vampire in existence despite being only half Vampire, and the other half human. If my reports are correct, you wield a Sacred gear, no? And also a very large compatibility rate with legendary swords. But I'm rather interested in what Sacred Gear you have." Ajuka said.

Kiba had wide eyes and was shocked to find out this guy who basically overwhelmed Issei, Xenovia, Irina and himself so easily back in Kyoto -without using his Sacred Gear.

"Oh this? I do use it sometimes, I don't like to because it makes my job too easy. I wield Longinus number 13, Telos Karma. Also known as the Ultimate Karma." He replies while shrugging his shoulders. "But the thing is, I wanted to have a chat with you."

Ajuka puts down his tea and crosses his legs. "Alright, I will hear what you have to say."

"It's about the thing we asked you about before. -How about we make an alliance, Ajuka Beelzebub."

"W-What?!" Rias became shocked as she started to suspect Ajuka as a traitor.

"Even though you are part of the Yondai Maou, you have a different ideology compared to Sirzechs Lucifer and also have your own authority. And your research relating to abnormal things surpasses others. I hear that you can gather the same number of people as the ones that cooperate with Sirzechs." Vlad continues.

Ajuka sighed as he spoke. "I'm certainly a Maou, and I move with my personal thoughts. I have thrown away Sirzechs' requests numerous times. From the sides, it might look like I'm against Sirzechs' ideals. The 'game' I'm currently working on is also part of my hobby."

Vlad makes a very bitter smile. "We got in serious trouble because of those hobbies."

"I can say the same to you." Ajuka says with a sly smile.

"What attracts us the most about you is that you are the only Devil who could compete against 'that' Sirzechs Lucifer. I hear that you and Sirzechs Lucifer are irregular Devils who are envied greatly and feared by the descendants of previous Maou. If one of you joins us, then we can't ask for anymore man power than that." Vlad replies with a wide smile.

Hearing that, Ajuka puts his hand under his chin and smirks. "I see. It might be interesting if I become a terrorist and oppose Sirzechs. Seeing his shocked face might be worth it."

Vlad continues to smile and speaks. "We will also give you the information and research reports to you as well. For someone like yourself who only makes new things, I can guarantee that this report will be something very worth your while."

"I see. The information and research reports 'Khaos Brigade' has. Yes, it certainly does seem charming. In reality, allying myself with you is certainly my best option." Ajuka says with a face in deep thought.

"The Khaos Brigade will soon return to where it was... -no it actually will become stronger with a Super Devil. Which is why we'll recruit Kaii after this. Eh, that is his name correct? Oh, sorry anyways, as I was saying, having him and Ajuka Beelzebub will be more than enough for us to reach our goals."

"Why do you want him?" Kiba asks as he could feel some of the girls' animosity towards Vlad.

Vlad looks over to Pandora. "Do you recall when he killed Creuserey Asmodeus and soon after, Shalba Beelzebub? Did you not notice anything suspicious?"

"Well, I just thought it was him getting into the fight... I mean when I looked into his eyes..."

She shuddered as she remembered Kaii after using Breakdown the Beast. His eyes had gotten more sharp and narrowed along with being much darker. He killed Creuserey with no hesitation, and had a smile on his face as he punctured Shalba's heart with his hands.

"Don't tell me... do they not know about it?" Vlad asked Ajuka in amazement.

"It appears not." Ajuka says, with a quiet voice.

Vlad had a surprised expression. "This should be fun to tell you all, about what happened to Kaii one year after the Grigori took him in. Before I continue... do you really think a kid like him who had little to no talent at all became such a guy just from training? Look at the Sekiryuutei, his personality will never change, however... Kaii's personality is that of a killer. He hides things, keeps his emotions usually under control, kills without remorse... and enjoys killing."

"What do you mean? He doesn't enjoy killing." Alice says.

Vlad holds his head as he laughs. "You're supposed to be his friends, yet you don't even know...! This is too much hahahaha! Kaii under his is mask a master of killing, and this is why."

* * *

12 long years ago, Kaii was taken in by the Grigori after the mass murder of the House of Valefor. But he was so weak that some people couldn't tell he had any supernatural blood in him, and was seen as a human. He was also very distraught after seeing his younger sister and mother killed in front of eyes at the age of 5 by his older brother and his father. They went on to completely destroy the rest of the Valefor members, but were stopped before killing Kaii himself, as he was hiding.

He had no talent as a devil or fallen angel, but was protected from being persecuted due to Azazel, Shemhazai and the other Cadre. Another boy known as Vali Lucifer would be taken in 2 years later, and Shinji about 5 years later.

But Kaii somehow kept a positive attitude despite seeing what he saw. However he had a burning hatred for his father and brother, one that would never go away. The event drove him to want more power, but all to no avail as he could not do anything.

But one day at a park in the human world, Shemhazai had to run after young Alice who wanted to play tag. At that moment, Kaii was by himself in the park for only a few minutes. In that time, a man in a trench coat came over to him and grabbed him, kidnapping him and leaving Shemhazai in a panic.

This event is what lead Shemhazai to be such an over-protective parent, and what lead to Alice never forgiving herself and eventually made her decide being his Queen someday would be her way of asking for forgiveness.

Normally, the Grigori would have been able to easily track him down due to his devil or fallen angel blood, no matter how little it was. But they could not, which means one of two things happened, either he was dead or the people who took him were able to block any outgoing magic.

He had been taken in by some 'school' although it was more or less a prison where they took young children with potential for anything 'inhuman' and trained them. In particular, they were trained as assassins, utilizing magic or not. It would just be considered a bonus if they had magical aptitude.

Most of the children there were between the ages 4 and 9. Kaii was only about 6 at this point. He was also the only one that was actually kidnapped. The others were from orphanages or relief institutions. Someone gave an anonymous tip to them about the potential of him, and thus steps were taken in order to get him.

At a point before this, the 'school' was not too bad, and treated children much better than a parent would, and made them into magicians for the Magicians Association, however something happened and all that went away.

All of the kids there became either exceptional, or phenomenal assassins, to the point where if an instructor were to anger one, his or her life may be in danger. Their emotions were slowly conditioned away by inhumane education, and the primary focus was killing, always. Physical abuse never happened because that would just hurt the potential of a child, plus none of them resisted. Some were too young to fight it, others gave up because they lost hope.

Due to Kaii's potential, he and one other girl were specially trained to be emotionless tools of slaughter. Kaii became the number one ranked prospect within the school due to his insane growth speed. They had underestimated his growth when they asked him to go all out on a few instructors. He ended up killing them all before they could even react. However this didn't bother him or the school for a few reasons, Kaii's reason being that these instructors didn't listen to the rules and tried to hurt his friends there, so at that young age he deduced death to be a sufficient solution to them. The school on the contrary couldn't be happier due to what he was capable of doing.

Kaii never really had intense desires to kill the people in the school, as he never had been the type of person. More or less, if you got in his way you'd die. The school unsuccessfully took his emotions from him, or his two friends. Kaii was not fazed by it, but if either of his friends happened to turn for the worse, he would remind them, thus snapping them back to reality.

Soon after he was realized as the best assassin, they began testing him for something. Kaii doesn't remember what it was, all he does is that they wanted to test his compatibility with something. It was around this time that he actually gained access to the Muramasa-no-Masamune.

After this testing, did he find himself becoming angry at the school, and it still remains a mystery to himself why, but he did. And it was during this time that something changed in him. He became a child with the maturity of an adult, and a whole lot of anger, but he didn't want to change permanently so he 'locked' this side away. However this side of him does come out at times. Less so as he became older and moved on. As we've seen, this murderous side of him is dangerous, when he killed Creuserey and Shalba as an example. This side of him is deadly, violent and bloodthirsty. This is masked by his 'battle maniac' side that rarely comes out, but it is the driving force. In this state he becomes vastly stronger and colder than normal, and basically a one-man killing machine.

So to 'justify' himself when he is in this state, if his blood lust is bad enough, he'll go kill someone, but only someone 'bad' like a serial killer, or a stray devil. He has more than enough control to avoid this for a while, but it will build up, and lead to aggressive fighting, as seen when he fought Issei, prior to letting it out and killing Creuserey.

Unless one were to actually know about this, it would be difficult for one to actually tell he was in this state. Azazel knew as seen when Kaii told him 'I'm about to rampage', once again right before he fought Creuserey.

After about 8 months of being there, one day an explosion happened, and left a gaping hole in the 'school' and everyone was able to escape. Nobody is sure who did it, but in the aftermath, Kaii went and killed the head of the 'school', and left with a satisfied smile. Since he decided to do so, his friends were nowhere to be found, which made him feel bad for not going with them. But like many of his other feelings, he just put it away.

Shemhazai damn near had a heart attack when he came outside because he was able to let his aura be sensed by them. It ended up being a school that was underground, literally. It was almost a huge labyrinth so they were able to mask energy signatures.

It's unknown what happened to most of the kids there, with basically all of them being human and all. However, since to their knowledge at least, there was one supernatural related child at least, Kaii. Due to that and especially due to him being linked to the Grigori, this was told to the Three Factions and the Youkai, all of who were equally disgusted by it. As with most things in this world, this was known only by the higher ups. In this case, _only_ the Seraphim, the Cadres, the Maou, the Great King and Yasaka herself.

Azazel, Shemhazai and Alice were shocked to see Kaii come home as if nothing happened at all. Literally, he walked through the door wearing a small hoodie with his hands in his pockets. Like nothing ever happened. Of course they noticed when his skills in combat were toned to a tee. Azazel and Shemhazai never let Alice or anyone else for that matter see 'that' side of him.

When he came back, he met Vali who had recently arrived there, and thus began the story we know.

* * *

"...Wow." Was all Pandora could say.

The rest of the ORC and Alice was pretty surprised to hear such a thing, but not completely shocked. This was certainly believable in the way he acts.

"So do you understand now? Why we want someone like him and Ajuka Beelzebub on our side? It's a win-win any way you slice it. Plus we're quite interested in what he's compatible with. Either way, the potential is still terrifying for him, he could become more than a threat to us someday. He's not one to be trifled with, but we know that more than anyone. I am indeed referencing Kyoto here, although we're aware that was something possessing him. Oh, there I go again getting off topic. Anyways, what do you say, Ajuka Beelzebub? After you come with us we'll go pick up Kaii." Vlad says with finality.

Ajuka crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

"I don't need it. To me, the alliance with you does seem appealing, but it's something I have to decline. The way you speak, you are no better than that school."

"I want to ask you the reason in detail, but I will make it simple. -Why not?"

"The reason why I can concentrate on my hobbies is because Sirzechs considers all of my will as well. He…. No. I have had a long relationship with him. He's the only one who I can call my friend. That's why I know him better than anyone, and he knows me better than anyone. I only became a Maou because he became a Maou. That's how Sirzechs and my relationship goes." Ajuka explains as he opens his eyes.

"I see, well have it your way." Vlad nods to him and walks away, leaving the devils from the Old Maou faction.

The devils start spewing nonsense about one who doesn't have real Maou blood cannot be a Maou.

"Phrases that I hear often. Are you people perhaps saying this to all the people related to the current government of the Underworld? Words that are filled with anger. There isn't any elegance nor am I interested in them. –In other words, I find you boring." He replies.

"Are you making a fool of us?!" A devil shouts.

"I know that it is pointless to talk to you. It can't be helped. I will do my job as a Maou, which I haven't been doing for a while. –I will eliminate you all."

The crowd of devils who all had to be at least on High Class level attacked them, to which Ajuka responds by making a small magic circle and sending it at them, still sitting in his chair.

Everyone became surprised as they suddenly go flying away from the small circle.

"You came here knowing about my ability right? Did you actually think that if it was your demonic-powers, then it will work against me? Or are you shocked because it ended like this even though you powered up yourself? Either way, it's impossible for you guys." He says, while sitting down casually.

Ajuka then did what most would consider to be impossible, he turned their attacks against them. He manipulated the laws of reality and controlled them with his own two hands, easily destroying hundreds of powerful devils at once.

'This is the power of a Super Devil...!' Kiba thought.

* * *

**Realm of the Dead**

All the reapers in the area stood in pure fear at the sight that was unfolding in front of them. Their leader, Pluto and their God, Hades were about to fight two young men in armor that radiated equally ridiculous amounts of energy.

Vali's new armor let out so much energy that parts of the Shrine were being crushed by increased gravity from it.

"Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive. It is similar but different to the Juggernaut Drive. An enhanced form which only I can use." He explains.

Kaii then took time to explain this transformation. "This is called Chaos Break, which is honestly a really bad idea to use. This is not actually my new form, but a one-time use kind of form. By using the blood of the old Maou and combining it with my Sacred Gear, it allows me to ramp up my power. However using it more than once is a death sentence, so I wanted to save it for a big fight."

Hades' eyes glowed as he motioned for Pluto to attack them.

"You will die here-" Pluto goes to strike them with his scythe, until...

_CRACK!_

Hades and the reapers looked in horror as Vali smashed Pluto's ultimate scythe in one punch to it.

"!?" Pluto entered a state of shock and didn't move as his weapon fell to the ground in hundreds of tiny pieces.

_BANG!_

Vali gives Pluto a nasty uppercut while everyone hears something break. He gets sent up into the air as Vali aims his right hand at him.

"-Compress."

**(Compression Divider!)**

**(Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!)**

Pluto, while in the air, suddenly starts to convulse as his body begins shrinking. His screams could be heard miles away as he repeatedly shrunk and shrunk.

"H-Help! Hades-samaaaaaa!"

"-Perish." Is all Vali says as he closes his right hand.

The air slightly vibrates as Pluto vanishes from existence, not a single slice of matter remaining.

"No way..." A reaper says.

"We have to run... we have to run!" Another shouts as the reapers start running in a panic.

'That's ridiculous... he erased someone like Pluto in one attack...? Vali you are nuts...' Kaii thought as he looked at him.

_THUMP!_

Vali falls to one knee as his armor reverts back to his usual Balance Breaker, and he begins panting heavily.

Hades was not scared, he was angry. "You insolent brat." He spits out in disgust. "For you to do such a thing... I will not allow either you to escape anymore. Not with your life!"

Kaii and Vali become surprised as Hades' aura begins to rapidly increase, becoming blue as a blue flame appears on his head.

"I... I'm all out of energy... he's up to you..." Vali says as he desperately catches his breath.

"Damn it Vali, had you waited to do that this would be easier. Now he's going to attack you while you're down." Kaii says as he gets in a battle stance.

"Fafafa..." Hades speaks in a menacing voice as he smiles. "No, I will do no such thing. You have to learn that you aren't invincible... so I will crush you and your pride first before ending your life."

Kaii was about to get ready to attack, but not before Hades got the jump on him and sent him flying into a nearby mountain with a swipe of his hand.

"You dare to look down on _ME? THE GOD OF DEATH?! _HADES?! I AM WITHIN THE TOP 10 STRONGEST BEINGS IN THE WORLD! AND NOW YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BAT!"

Kaii got up, but Hades was already there and picked up his scythe and swing the butt of it into Kaii's side, making him cough up blood and go flying into another mountain.

Hades was a bit slower this time, giving Kaii a chance to stand up, so he charged two massive blasts of demonic energy and sent them at Hades, who blocks them with his index finger.

**CRASH CRASH CRASH!**

Hades deflects them back at Kaii who gets pushed further into the mountain, basically destroying the huge thing.

Vali watched as he tried to get up but stumbled down. "Damn it! Damn it damn it!"

Kaii threw a large rock off him and wiped blood off his mouth. "Ouch... this sucks. Oh... that's right. Okuma can I use it yet?"

**{Go for it. But remember if you don't finish him off before it wears off... you're done for.}**

"All right, let's fight on a bit more even terms now, God of Death, Hades." Kaii then concentrates as a large aura surrounds him.

Hades looked unfazed by this, but slowly started to narrow his eyes.

_**{CHAOS DRIVE!}**_

"Now then, let's try this."

Further away in the Realm of the Dead, a girl with shoulder length blue hair was watching this fight, amused to no extent.

"He won't use _that_ power, hmm I wonder why? I guess it's all just up in the air now, hehehe~"

She then stops and notices a fiery red magic circle attempting to contact her.

"Hello~?"

…

"Oho, really? I'm here watching him fight now. Ah yeah he's just fine for now. But you might need to come soon, I'm betting on Gin fucking this up somehow. Hmm alright, buh bye~"

She then sat back down and smiled gleefully.

'It gets so boring being around them all the time, this alone time is exactly what I need, and what better way to spend it than to watch _him_ fight?' She thinks while licking her lips.


	32. Chapter 32: Order

In the Underworld, during this whole crisis, Ajuka was currently beating the living hell out of the remaining Old Maou faction devils, while Vlad was taking on the Gremory Group and Alice, minus Issei. Unfortunately for them, the Hero Faction was on their way.

In Cocytus, Shinji, Dulio and Tobio were being overwhelmed by Gin and Tobio's Longinus' avatar. Shinji was having no effect in the battle so Dulio said to go and help out Kaii in the Realm of the Dead after locating Sirzechs, Serafall and Azazel.

Also, in the Dimensional Gap, Issei's soul who was captured by Ddraig, is having a new body being prepared by The Great Red, and Ophis.

However, in the Realm of the Dead, a battle was about to unfold that no one would ever forget.

As Kaii in 'Chaos Drive' started to fight Hades, this girl with blue hair was watching in amusement, until she froze as she felt something sharp right next to her neck.

"Hmm, whatever are you doing here?" A man asked, holding what appeared to be a literal beam of light, to her neck.

She slowly gulped as she moved her eyes to see him.

It was a man who appeared to be in his 20's, with pale white skin, brushed back red hair, and a well built body. He had yellow eyes with a line under his left eye, and had a mysterious presence. He was wearing a black sleeveless battle jacket with yellow outlines, a band below each shoulder, and on each wrist, coupled with white pants and black boots.

"How did you sneak up on me?" She asked, not wanting to push the guy who could cut her head off.

He formed a mischievous smile. "You should know, fufu. Beings who are stronger than another can mask their presence easily. But I do wonder why you are here? You aren't allowed here anymore, remember?"

The girl gritted her teeth. "As if I'm here to see my dad or any of you assholes. I'm just watching him fight."

He pretended to get ready to cut her head off, which made her gasp, before he lets the beam of light disappear, and laughs.

"Fufu, relax. I'm not going to kill you. I'm no longer interested in their plan, for now at least. So I came to talk to Kaii." The man said which gave the girl a sense of uneasiness.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Hyskoa, what are you really up to?"

"Nothing that concerns you, now buzz off, or I _will_ kill you." He says with a smile as he proceeds to walk towards the fight.

'That damn demon.' She thought as she sat back down, watching from a distance.

Meanwhile, Kaii was in Chaos Drive, a powered up version of Juggernaut Drive or Breakdown the Beast, but without the loss of sanity. He was fighting hard because if it were to run out, he is no longer able to enter it again for the rest of his life. Unfortunately for him...

"Ouch..." Kaii slowly got up as Hades had been beating him to a pulp.

"Fafa, is this all you can do? I requested backup from the heroes prior to this, but it looks as though I won't be needing it." Hades mocks.

Kaii rolled his eyes and spit out blood. "I guess at this point I can just buy time until they arrive."

"You expect the Maou to save you? I wouldn't count on it boy, I'm going to finish you off like I should have done at the rating game."

"...Oh that's right you were at the game between Ise and Sairaorg. I guess I forgot about you, it's easy to forget guys who are boring like you, old man."

Hades growled and flew at Kaii with his scythe.

Kaii narrowly steps to the side and dodges the power-packed strike that sounded like it cut the air.

"Hmph." Hades then smiles and puts his other hand right at Kaii's face.

**BOOM!**

Kaii was sent flying into yet another of the seemingly infinite mountains. He was flying into a lot of mountains today.

He got up very slowly, with a lot of his armor being blown off, and his aura was starting to fade away by now.

'There's no doubt he's a top 10 fighter in this world, he's beating me up like I'm not even here... damn it all where is Azazel and the others?'

Hades starts to float over to the struggling Kaii, but stops and turns around as he hears a sound... clapping.

Hyskoa was leaning up against some of the rubble with narrow eyes and a smile while clapping slowly.

"Mmm... very good, very good indeed." He says, as Kaii looks confused.

Hades dropped his scythe and looked to be in an utter state of shock. "Y-You!"

"Who is he, old man?" Kaii asks Hades.

Hyskoa stood up fully and slightly pulled his jacket down so you could see what what was at the top of chest.

The number 2 was written in some evil looking font, it was also blood red in color.

"If you haven't figured it out by now boy, that's... a demon."

Kaii's widened to the point where he froze completely in fear. "A-And that number-"

Hyskoa smiled as he walked towards them. "Demon number 2, Hyskoa. At your service." He mocks.

_WOOSH!_

He let his aura out, which was a mix of purple and black, and surpassed that of Hades. It was to the point where the ground beneath him was disintegrating, and the surrounding rubble was flying away from him.

Kaii's hair was flying back at it and he was scared for the first time in a long time. His heart was beating faster, and the presence of this demon.

'S-So this is a demon...!'

**{This is insane... he surpasses almost everyone in this world...}**

Kaii dropped to his knees with his eyes wide as could be, almost giving in to the power. He knew deep down, no matter what, he couldn't even scratch this person.

"I do wonder if Shiva could stand up to me? Oh well, I could always go pay him a visit some time." Hyskoa says as he shrugs nonchalantly.

Hades narrows his eyes as he speaks quietly. "So it's true, you damned demons did get out after all."

"Oh you make us out to be so evil, ironic coming from a skeleton. But not to worry, we still like to stay in that pit. Or, most of us anyways, fufu. I like to come out a lot." Hyskoa says, and then locks eyes with Kaii.

Kaii's eyes widen and he gasps. 'That face...!'

Hyskoa noticed Kaii paling considerably and formed a sly smile. "Do you remember who I am?"

Kaii trembled and started to question everything. "Y-You're the one... I killed."

Hyskoa's smile widened. "Yes Kaii, I am the one who ran the 'school'. Oh whatever is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hades looked at the two and narrowed his eyes further. 'A demon was watching this brat since birth... this could only mean two things.'

"Hmm, you aren't even the least bit interested why I would be alive still? Or perhaps what I tested your compatibility with?"

Kaii gave him a defeated smile in response. "Considering you're a demon, escaping death should be no problem for you, so no point there. And I'm not too interested to tell you the truth."

Hyskoa pointed at Kaii's hand. "Why don't you try asking your sword? The Muramasa-no-Masamune, fufu."

"...What does my sword have to do with this?"

"My, my you really don't remember anything, what a shame. But you will." Hyskoa says.

Kaii dropped to a knee as Chaos Drive deactivated, and his armor vanished.

Behind them, Sirzechs, Serafall and Azazel appear and scratch their heads.

"Man that was weird, it was like I was in stasis." Azazel says.

Hyskoa turns to them and grins. "Well what do we have here?" He then purposely lets a small amount of his aura out.

The three widen their eyes and start to back up, besides Sirzechs. "Hades, how did a demon get out?" He asked in a threatening voice.

"Don't look at me, it was Pluto's fault, besides..."

Hades then grows a wide grin as everyone noticed someone appeared behind Kaii.

A man wearing a full body black cloak, and large eyes with a deranged expression, Gille of the Hero faction was behind him.

Everyone went to shout at Kaii to move, but it was too late as Gille had a hand covered in aura aimed it right at Kaii's heart from behind.

Hades smiled victoriously, as Hyskoa looked on in amusement.

_SPLAT!_

Kaii turned around in horror and contained a scream, as a body appeared in front of him.

His best friend, Shinji, had blocked a fatal attack, as the blood from his heart splattered on Kaii's face which was contorted in horror.

"I missed." Was all Gille said.

'No...' Azazel thought, before he looked at Kaii and widened his eyes. '...Is he going to enter that state again?!'

Kaii's eyes noticeably darkened, got sharper and narrowed after this and sent a glare at Gille that would frighten any normal person. But Gille wasn't a normal person. He was immortal.

Gille ignored this and went to strike Kaii again, who was in a mix of pure anger, and a trance of despair.

'He's wide open, it's time to kill him.' Gille thought as he sent his hand at Kaii.

Shinji who appeared to be dead, hung on to his consciousness for dear life, because only Asia could save him now.

"...You're immortal right? That's good... it means you won't die on me..." Kaii said in a dark voice as he catches Gille's hand.

Everyone aside from Hyskoa and Azazel didn't understand what was happening to Kaii, as he formed a creepy smile.

_**SNAP!**_

Gille screamed in pain as Kaii cleanly ripped his arm off, with no blood on it.

"W-Wait! This is a misunderstanding!" Hades exclaimed.

Kaii turned his smile over to Hades which made him recoil. "Oh?"

"W-What's wrong with Kaii-chan?" Serafall asks with a hint of fear.

Sirzechs also looked surprised, but Azazel and Hyskoa knew all too well.

"Do you remember the instructional school, as we dubbed it? About 11 or 12 years ago?" Azazel asked.

The two nod, as Azazel narrows his eyes.

"That's the scar it left in Kaii."

Hades hardened his resolve, as Kaii went in for the kill on Gille.

Hyskoa's eyes widen as Hades grabs his scythe and sneaks up on Kaii, who had no idea he was coming.

Shinji got up, with a punctured heart, with blood flowing out from everywhere.

His bangs covered his eyes as he weakly smiles. No one noticed this though.

Shinji, who was basically on his death bed, mustered up every ounce of his willpower and forced his body forward with a smile.

Hades had a gut feeling that Kaii was bad news, so he went in for the kill, until Shinji put himself in front of him, right as he swung...

_SLASH!_

Kaii turned around and saw Shinji's body disintegrate from Hades' scythe, which made him angry.

Very angry, much beyond what he'd ever felt. All the anger he suppressed since he was a child, all the hate for he had for certain individuals, all the anger he felt from seeing people close to him dying, finally reached a breaking point.

**{Partner... listen to me-}**

"Shut up." Kaii says quietly.

Everyone felt chills, as a strange wind picked up in the realm, causing everyone besides Hyskoa to shudder.

_BUZZ_

The crackling of lightning was heard, as Kaii's aura starts erratically pouring out from him, and its color became a mixture of white and blue. It began speeding up, until his aura completely covered him like a coat, and cracking the ground beneath him.

_CRUMBLE!_

All the surroundings start to fall apart, as a soft and quiet vibrating is heard across the entire realm.

Nobody dared to speak at this minute, as his power was spiking through the roof.

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

A powerful blue lightning starting surrounding Kaii, as his hair jutted upwards and all around, giving a spiky and messy look to it, as his usually slit pupils turned into normal round ones. His right eye also turned from emerald to a shiny blue, like the other and began to glow. Just like his eyes, everything about Kaii, his skin, his clothes, his aura, hell the space the around him began to glow brightly, making him shine in the dark realm.

After this happened, the wind slowed down, and it seemed like it was ending, but his aura kept increasing and increasing, making Hades' eye sockets nearly snap, as he felt fear beyond that of what he felt from Hyskoa.

'What? What is this?!'

"...I don't care now." Kaii said as everyone stepped back from him slowly.

Everyone adopted a shocked face as Kaii's killing intent kept increasing with his aura, to the point where Azazel, Serafall and Gille who were the weakest here, nearly puked from it.

His aura merged with his killing intent as the aura literally formed a giant skull.

"I'll use everything to kill you." Kaii spoke in a calm voice, as his killing intent and aura reached a point where the entire realm began to shake.

Hades dropped his scythe on the ground and starting backing away until his back hit a piece of rock, which made him freeze in fear.

'H-His power is now above that of my own!'

Kaii turned his sharp glare back to Gille, as his aura and killing intent calmed down, but remained at the unimaginable level.

Before Gille could even process one thought, Kaii disappeared. Gille noticed, but Kaii already was standing in front of him, as he sends his hand right at him.

**BANG**

It took everyone about 5 seconds to realize what happened, as Kaii was moving too fast. His hand was right through Gille's heart, in similar to fashion to how he did it Shinji.

"You claimed to be immortal right?" Kaii asked in a calm voice, which didn't match his current level of power.

Before Gille responded, Kaii's hand which was in his heart, emitting a bright blue lightning, which he anticipated to electrocute him -but it didn't.

Kaii kept a straight face, as Gille smiled "Looks like it didn't wo-"

_FLASH_

As he said that, the blue lightning enveloped him, and left nothing remaining besides dust.

Nobody knew what to say as Kaii completely annihilated him within a second, except Hyskoa who looked happy, but also unsurprised.

Azazel was particularly surprised at Kaii's speed. 'That's absolutely nuts... is he faster than the speed of light?!'

Kaii turned his glare to Hades, who instantly recoiled at it. "Now then, for you."

* * *

**Cocytus**

Dulio and Tobio were picking up their pace against Gin, who was starting to get annoyed. After all, Dulio and Tobio are called the strongest Longinus users as of now. Despite Cao Cao having a superior weapon, his lack of supernatural blood hinders him compared to these two.

Jin, Tobio's Longinus' avatar was returned to normal the instant Kaii enter his current state, which was marked by an uneasy feeling from Gin. It was making him paranoid, and he knew exactly why.

"..." Gin goes silent for a minute and disappears into the darkness.

"...The hell?" Tobio asks.

"Don't ask me man." Dulio says with a confused face.

* * *

**The Underworld**

Currently, the Bandersnatch were being overwhelmed by the combined forces, and the Jabberwocky was unaffected.

Cao Cao and the remaining Hero faction were starting to beat Alice and the Gremory group, until everyone looked up and saw a crack in the sky.

_CRACK! CRACK! BREAK!_

Everyone besides the Hero faction got a happy face from what came of the hole in the sky. Cao Cao narrowed his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"WOO!" A loud voice bellowed through the Underworld.

What appeared was none other than The Great Red, doing tricks in the air, with Ophis and Issei on his head.

Almost as soon as they got there, Issei went after the Jabberwocky, leaving The Great Red and Ophis behind, with an uneasy feeling.

"Baka-Red, it is those powers again from before." Ophis points out.

The Great Red looked at her and nodded. "Those exact opposite powers from when they clashed in Heaven are here, but their power is much more refined now... are you thinking what I am?"

"...Unfortunately, Baka-Red. That feels like the Primordial Entities Chaos and Order. But this makes no sense because the two of them would never fight, especially considering the damage upon our would that would ensue."

"It's coming from Hades' realm... something's about to go down."

* * *

**Realm of the Dead**

Before Hades could even say anything, Kaii was moving towards him in slow motion, through his eyes. But for everyone else, he had literally vanished. The difference in speed between him and everyone else was so vast, their bodies would barely be able to sense pain before he'd already be gone.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hades screamed as Kaii's blue electricity zapped him just from one palm.

Hades went to strike with his fists, but Kaii disappeared and kicked him in the head, cracking his skull.

Kaii even closed his eyes and let Hades attack him, but it was nowhere near enough, as Kaii was toying with the Olympian God, to the point of which killing Hades would be a simple matter. However, Kaii was perfectly calm, and maintained a straight face as he beat the God around.

Everyone, even Hyskoa was surprised to see Kaii use Hades as a punching bag. Kaii was not even using hard punches, or any magic attacks. Just punching and kicking at impossible speeds.

Kaii allowed himself to appear, and for him, slowed down his attacks, but for everyone else it actually looked faster due to him not 'teleporting'. He starting rapidly punching and kicking Hades, who was wailing in pain with each hit to him, as the blue electricity was also damaging him.

As soon as Kaii stopped, Hades tried to attack, but Kaii was behind him by a few feet, looking at him with a serious face.

_WOOSH!  
_

Kaii jumped up and spun his foot around as a giant lightning circle appeared under the two of them.

Hades tried to get out of it, but chains shot out of the ground and grabbed his hands, feet and neck.

"Whoa! Don't kill him!" Azazel shouts.

"I'm not, just making sure he never does this again." Kaii answers.

As he says that, the chains begin sinking into Hades, making him freak out.

"W-What did you to me?!" He screams.

The chains which were now inside Hades, disappeared, at least to his knowledge.

"Those are now attached to your soul itself." Kaii says.

"?!"

"The chains are self-conscious due to being magically charged, if you get up to no good again, the chains will judge your soul at that moment. If they find you 'guilty' they will crush and destroy your soul, killing you from the inside." Kaii explains.

"Y-You can't do that to me!" Hades protests.

"Oh yes he can." Sirzechs interrupts. "That's perfectly reasonable, especially for all the trouble you've caused."

Kaii turns to Hyskoa and narrows his eyes. "I bet you got a kick out of that, especially after using a dirty trick like that."

Hyskoa smiles in response. "Oh? You noticed? That's very perceptive of you."

"What's he talking about, Kaii-chan?" Serafall asks.

Kaii sighs as he charges a ball of electricity in his hands and crushes it.

_FLASH!_

After the huge flash, Shinji appears out of nowhere, looking confused.

"Eh? EH?! HOW DID I GET HERE?!"

"He used some crazy magic to swap you out with a fake version of yourself." Kaii says.

"Okay... wait what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kaii got a tick mark on his forward and gave him an annoyed face. "What do you mean 'what's wrong with you'?! I look badass!"

"When did you notice?" Hyskoa asks with a provoking smile.

"As soon as I entered this state I could feel his energy somewhere, so I assumed either two things had happened. Either he'd already came to this realm, or he was alive somewhere else."

Sirzechs was about to speak to Hyskoa, but the girl with blue hair jumped off the mountain and landed a bit away from everyone.

Before anyone said anything, she snapped her fingers, and a red fiery magic circle appeared, revealing Gin, who was surrounded by a darkness that clashed with Kaii's aura.

Gin's usually confident and smug demeanor was replaced by a troubled looking one, to which only worsened as he laid his eyes upon Kaii.

He scowled as he looked at Kaii and his eyes glowed an even brighter red. "It's time to fight me, Kaii."


	33. Chapter 33

"We need to fight? I understand the situation we're in with these powers but now isn't a good time or place, Gin." Kaii says as he narrows his eyes.

'Power? What does he mean?' Sirzechs thought.

"Is it safe to assume that is your secret power-up?" Azazel asks.

Kaii shakes his head. "Actually no, although this is better than my intended form. Although you guys might think I'm crazy if I tell you what it is."

Azazel crosses his arms and looks at him like an idiot. "Try me."

"Here goes nothing. -Order gave me this power. And Gin over there? Chaos gave him that power."

Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall, Shinji and Hades looked outright stupid at this point, with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Don't even bother asking me how I know. A lot of weird things are going on lately, if I must say." Kaii says as he stares at Gin.

Gin radiated a power opposite of Kaii's in color, and was a more calm and slow moving aura, in contrast to Kaii's erratic aura and blue lightning.

Azazel looked deep in thought as everyone else looked at Kaii and Gin. 'Kaii knowing about Trihexa... a high level necromancer, a demon appearing, two boys fueled by the power of two Primordial Entities... what's next?'

The girl next to Gin smiled as she opened a rip in the area.

"You might as well do it there Gin. Hyskoa likely wants to fight them." She says in a bored voice.

Hyskoa smiles as he walks over to the rip. "I think I'll take my fight there, you can stay here."

Sirzechs narrows his eyes as he feels the tension rise. "What is it you want?"

"All I want to do is spar with you and the others. Is that such a crime? Fufu, now then, if you would follow me now. Sirzechs Lucifer, Governor of the Fallen Angels." He answers as he walks into the rip and disappears.

"We'll deal with him, you be careful Kaii-kun." Sirzechs says as Azazel nods and the two walk into the rip and also disappear.

* * *

**Capital City of the Underworld, Lilith**

While the Underworld was under attack, the Great King and other the other elders who held importance in the government of the Underworld were taken to a special bunker far underground. The Great King _would_ have been there, but he decided to stay at his home with Sairaorg guarding him. So right now a small portion of the elders were sitting underground waiting for the 'war' to finish. Unfortunately for them, death was looming.

In the far corner of the room a shadow appeared, undetected.

As this person entered, the lights in the room dimmed, and only the candles stayed lit.

"What was th-" One of them spoke.

As quick as he said it, all twenty of the elders fell over, dead. All of them had a single needle in the back of their heads.

"Oh, I meant to kill them before they could say anything. I'm losing my touch." A joyful and absent-minded voice spoke.

A young man revealed himself, looking to be a few years older than Issei and Kaii, with a slight resemblance to Kaii. He was a pale skinned tall guy, with very long jet black hair, black eyes and an emotionless face that contrasted greatly with his voice. He was wearing his hair down his face and body to his back, and wore a purple and black Japanese designed outfit.

He suddenly noticed a small magic circle next to him, trying to contact him.

"Hello? Oh, what is it Otou-san? Oh? Alright, sounds fine to me. Yeah, goodbye."

He stretched his arms as if he was tired and left through a magic circle... the same one that Katerea and Creuserey used.

* * *

**The Underworld**

In the middle of what appeared to be a large forest, Hyskoa, Sirzechs and Azazel all stood.

"Now then, let me change into my battle outfit!" Hyskoa exclaims as he glows a bright light for a short second, and reappears in a new attire that made Sirzechs and Azazel feel... weird.

Hyskoa's red hair was now orange, along with him now wearing a white sleeveless jester-styled jacket. Under which was a purple shirt and a black and gold belt. He had multiple purple wristbands that went up to his forearm. Along with oversized white pants and black and purple boots. Basically, looked like he was nuts.

"Shall we begin?" Hyskoa asked.

"Azazel, I have a plan." Sirzechs then whispers something into his ear, making him surprised. The two reaffirm a strategy and get ready.

Sirzechs stood behind Azazel with his hands on his shoulders, as Azazel put both of his arms forward.

_WOOSH!_

Azazel quickly fires eight small light arrows, each about the size of a finger, right at Hyskoa.

In literally one second, they disappeared in front of him, as Hyskoa smiles.

"Looking for these?"

Hyskoa reveals all eight arrows in his hands. He then starts swinging them around as if it was a circus act, catching Azazel off guard.

'He's able to do that better than I can? This means he's immune to light, and a better manipulator than me...'

Hyskoa was twirling around all eight arrows with his two index fingers as if it was nothing, smirking the whole time.

He then stopped twirling them and with just the slight force of his aura, they instantly disintegrated.

"Alright, then try this!" Azazel shouts.

Azazel then shoots multiple more of the same sized arrows at him, probably around thirty of them.

Hyskoa narrowed his eyes but maintained his smile as he puts his hand forward and makes a swiping motion as something that looks like a pink wall formed between them, almost like a shield.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

Azazel's arrows crashed into the wall and were stopped and held in place by it. Azazel and Sirzechs noticed it was a wall, but seemed to be made of a sticky substance as they nearly 'popped' it, almost like chewing gum.

He lifted up his arms, and the substance followed them, as if he was holding a board. He smiled wider as he showed them the arrows that were in it still.

"...Hmm?" Hyskoa looks down and noticed the arrows looked like they were still traveling, and appeared to be moving in place, slightly pushing through the substance.

'…!' Hyskoa's eyes slightly widened when he noticed the back of each arrow had a black and red ball of energy on it, colored just like Sirzechs' aura.

As Azazel and Sirzechs smiled, Hyskoa's smile disappeared.

'How very clever of you, Sirzechs.' Azazel thought. 'You added your Power of Destruction to my arrows in the back to act as a propellant, keeping them in constant motion.'

Hyskoa tried to stop them, but Sirzechs' power kept them going faster and faster, which was starting to overpower himself, and penetrate the substance.

His hands now were looking as if they were tied, as the arrows had completely overpowered himself, leaving him wide open.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Azazel fired more arrows at him at high speed.

_WOOSH!_

Just in time, Hyskoa jumped up and vanished from in front of their eyes, leaving them shocked that he could move so fast, especially with his arms preoccupied.

"...No way..." Azazel was in awe, with what was happening.

Sirzechs didn't speak, but he was wide eyed when he saw quite literally, hundreds of afterimages of Hyskoa flying around them. They could barely be seen as they were moving so fast, they were blurring.

'Now that the introduction is over, let's move on to the main act...' Hyskoa thought with a gleeful smile.

* * *

**A few miles away**

Just a small distance away from the fight between Hyskoa, Sirzechs and Azazel, two men are seen walking towards them. One of them was Isaac, Kaii's father, who had just finished speaking with someone on the other side of a communication circle.

Another person was with him, walking right next to him. It appeared to be an old man of medium height with gray-white hair that stood up on his head. He was wearing something like an old Japanese-styled battle suit, with the colors of purple and gold on it. He walked next to Isaac with his hands behind his back. This is Kaii's grandfather from his fathers side of the family. His name is Hael.

"Did he get the job done?" He asked Isaac.

Isaac nodded in response and sighed.

"This whole situation is a serious bummer to my organization, especially considering we've had to move from the Khaos Brigade to the Qlippoth recently..."

Hael turned to look at him and looked a bit irritated.

"Eh? You're still working with those idiots?"

Isaac looked at him with a bit of a goofy face. "Yeah, yeah it's a real pain too. It'll all be worth it though when we get rid of them and I can return to them."

_DOOOOON!_

The two composed themselves and walked into the area where the fight was happening. Sirzechs and Azazel were on the ground unconscious, with the entire surrounding area blown to smithereens.

Hyskoa was slightly damaged, but showed no signs of it mentally, as he looked at the two of them with a smile.

"Careful old man, he's tough." Isaac said, as all three of them stood silent for a moment.

_WOOSH!_

In the blink of an eye, the three of them vanished like a blur.

At near supersonic speed, Isaac attacked Hyskoa, who dodged them, but then noticed Hael behind him, attacking even faster. Hyskoa finally let his guard down, and Hael slightly slashed his face, getting a very small amount of blood.

With almost perfect synchronization, Isaac charged his aura into his fists and slammed them into Hyskoa, who blocked them with his own, but was pushed back.

"...!" Hyskoa was shocked, but too late as Hael was once again behind him, and threw a white energy blast at him

_DOOON!_

Hyskoa was sent back quite a bit, and was rolling on the ground from blocking it, as he lands on his back, he looks up and already sees Isaac above him, getting ready to stomp on him.

Azazel's body twitched a bit as he regained some consciousness, and turned his attention to Kaii's father and grandfather engaging in a battle with the Demon.

'Kaii's father? And who's the other one? No way... that's beyond human capability! What are they...?'

Hyskoa quickly rolled out of the way, as Isaac's stomp left a large crater beneath him. After confirming it, the three of them stop moving and have another silent moment.

'These two could be a bit of a problem, fufu.' Hyskoa thought with an internal smile.

"You okay?" Hael asks, as he walks next to his son.

"I'm just fine." Isaac says as he adjusts the tie on his suit.

"Well it appears that 'number two' is indeed the second strongest Demon. It's even more frightening to know that there's someone above this guy in our world. But I don't fear him due to his obvious limitations, especially considering if he could use his abilities as much as he wants, he would have done so by now. Which leads to the conclusion that his powers are either sealed by something, only usable against certain enemies, or must be charged to some degree." Hael analyzes aloud.

'Incredible... that's why he toyed with me and Sirzechs before getting serious... to think this old man could figure that out with barely any time. This is insanity.' Azazel thought with a wide eye.

'It looks like I have no choice.' Hyskoa thought with a growing smile.

Hyskoa got into a stance to fight, as his already incredible aura increased to insane proportions.

"Isaac, I'll need support." Hael says. "Once I grab him, kill him, even if you have to kill me with him."

"Understood. Balance Break." Isaac's white aura then changes into a calm dark blue and black aura, almost like a blue version of Sirzechs' Power of Destruction.

What happened next, nearly made Azazel's jaw fall into the ground, as Hael walked forward and his white aura exponentially increased, almost becoming on par with Hyskoa's.

Hael's aura begins to change color, becoming a light purple aura than started to get an erratic feel, much like Kaii's aura while using lightning.

'Hou... that old man's next attack is going to be incredibly powerful to the point where I may get hurt if I attempt to block it... what to do oh what to do~?' Hyskoa thought.

Hael smirked as he put his hands above each other, and condensed his aura into a small purple ball. Not too long after, the ball exploded, and left an even stronger aura around him, one that was shaped like a Dragon with red lightning surrounding it.

_WOOSH!_

The Dragon made of his aura took off and charged after Hyskoa, who had to quickly dodge it, as it was radiating immense energy.

"I see now!" Hael exclaims.

Hyskoa was desperately dodging Hael's aura Dragon, which was brimming with enough power to even bring the strongest of beings down. Hael was controlling it from a distance with his hands, and it was stretching out from his own aura.

'Hmm, if it's extended from his own aura, all I need to do it get far away.' Hyskoa thought as he began to back up.

"You're not fooling anyone, Demon." Hael says with venom. "You're not going on the offensive, yet trying to bridge the gap between us. It's more than obvious you're setting up some 'ultimate' move that can't be stopped, because you can't activate it when being continuously attacked. In other words, you've met the worst type of enemy for your style. Attacking from a distance is my smartest idea!"

'This old man is beyond dangerous, not only is he powerful, but he read my mind in an instant... I guess I can't keep them alive. Oh well~!' Hyskoa excitedly thinks.

Hyskoa finally gets out of range, and steps back, but instantly starts running as he notices Isaac next to him, also running at him.

Isaac distracts him by flaring his aura, which made Hyskoa freeze for not even a second, before Hael's aura Dragon slams into him, grabbing Hyskoa with its teeth.

_CRASH!_

Hyskoa is sent barreling into the side of a mountain, pinned by the Dragon. He tried to move but it was too late as Hael was right in front of him.

_CRACK!_

Hyskoa goes to kick Hael, who grabs his kick and redirects it as his chest, breaking some of his bones. He then grabs the leg and locks Hyskoa there for a short time with a wide battle maniac grin.

"NOW! KILL HIM!" Hael screams.

Isaac floats above the two of them with no wings out of any kind, and puts his arms out as two colossal balls of energy form in his hands. They were absolutely huge, larger than the mountain itself as he gets ready to throw them. They were a blue variant of...

**'...The Power of Destruction?!' **Hyskoa and Azazel simultaneously thought.

Hyskoa could only watch with wide eyes and in horror as...

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

A sound that resembled that of a nuclear weapon going off was heard throughout all of the Underworld, Cocytus and the Realm of the Dead at that minute, making everyone freeze in their tracks. However, no one knew that this would lead to one of the most disastrous conflicts in all of history...

* * *

**Realm of the Dead**

Gin glared at Kaii, not looking too happy due to them being natural rivals.

"...What?" Kaii asks.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Gin asks, a bit confused.

"...Never mind..." Kaii deadpans as he sighs.

At that moment, Kaii and Gin instantly stopped glowing with their respective powers.

"What the hell?! Chaos! Give me my damn power back!" Gin shouts.

Kaii narrowed his eyes as he thought very carefully. 'Our power disappearing... that loud explosion... something is wrong here.'

"Damn it! We're leaving!" Gin shouts to the girl with blue hair.

"Fine, fine. But uh, you might want to rethink that." She says.

"Eh?" Gin turns around and notices Kaii, Shinji and Serafall glaring at him. "Oh, hmm just call her here and have her block them.

"Whatever." The girl opens yet another rip, and walks through it disappearing, as a different girl walks out.

Kaii darkly narrowed his eyes at the sight of this one, as something was wrong. She had a red mask covering her face completely.

"See ya." Gin says as he turns around and walks into the rip.

Kaii went to fly after him, but right before he did, Serafall grabbed his arm.

_WOOSH!_

The girl in the red mask put one hand forward, and a massive wall of red fire separated her and Gin, and Kaii's group.

'Red fire... it couldn't be...' Kaii thought with wide eyes.

The girl in the red mask stared at them for a minute, before leaving through the rip and closing it behind her.

Shinji looked at Hades who still was spooked out by being beat to a pulp by Kaii and smirked. "What's the matter?"

Hades went to snap back at him, but then froze with a horrified face.

"Huh? What's wrong..." Shinji trailed off and had wide eyes.

Kaii and Serafall turned around and had wide eyes.

Behind everyone stood four individuals. Three of them had some black cloak covering them completely, even with hoods, black gloves and black boots. Two of them appeared to be men, one being skinny and tall the other well built and tall. The third one appeared to be woman that was slightly slender but had an hourglass shape.

However, the fourth one appeared to be a middle aged man, with short black hair, facial hair, and wore a full black suit and tie. He was medium built and slightly short. He looked at them with an amused face.

"T-The King of Hades...Crowley...!" Hades ironically says while shaking. He was speaking to the one in the black suit.

"Look at their aura!" Kaii shouts.

Serafall and Shinji squint as they gasp in response. The four individuals had a number floating above them in their aura, almost like it was engraved into their soul.

Crowley had the number 13. The well built man had the number 5. The other man had the number 7, and finally the woman had the number 12.

"Oh you already know my name... well that makes things easier, no?" Crowley muses. "Ahem, anyways, let's get down to business. I, am here to take _you_."

He then points directly at Kaii who looked shocked to say the least.

"Me?"

"No, no of course not _you_. Just that inconspicuous rock hiding behind- of course I mean _you_!"

The ones in the cloaks behind him take off their hood, revealing themselves. The tall and skinny man had golden eyes, pointy ears and hair that was black with gray streaks in it while being tied into a ponytail. He also had an eye patch over one of his eyes, as a scar could be seen under it. He had a cocky demeanor just from looking at him.

"Meet Alastair." Crowley says.

The next was the well built man. He had shoulder length rose pink hair that was slightly spikey, along with blue eyes.

"That's Calamity, and she's Nehema." Crowley explains.

The girl had long blonde hair with green eyes, and a sadistic smile.

"...Well since nobody is asking the obvious question, I'll do it. Why are you here, Demon-sama?" Kaii says but slightly mocks with the honorific.

"I'd mind your tongue, boy. We could 'accidentally' kill you." Calamity says with a smirk while closing his eyes.

"Well, we're here to 'capture' you." Crowley says as he starts walking towards Kaii.

Kaii got ready to defend himself, but suddenly felt drained from fighting Hades and dropped to one knee.

Serafall got in front of him to protect him as her aura starting appearing.

'The weakest Demon was supposed to only be on Maou level, and he's number 13... I can do this.' She thought. Her usual childish personality had completely disappeared.

Crowley stopped and sighed. "Alastair, if you would."

Alastair smirked as he vanished and reappeared behind Kaii in a rip of space.

'He can manipulate space?!' Kaii thought.

Kaii tried to back away but Alastair got him into a headlock and disappeared into a rip in space.

"Shit-!" Kaii's voice drowned out as him and Alastair vanished.

"Kaii! Where did they go?" Serafall demands.

Crowley smirked further his eyes got a dark look. "Where is there to take him? Only one place."

"Tartarus..." Shinji trailed off.

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Crowley taunts.

At that moment, a magic circle appears behind them all, as Hades sends Crowley a smile.

"I was relaying this whole event to the leaders of the factions the whole time."

Out of the magic circle, Shemhazai who was wearing clothes similar to Azazel, Michael and Ajuka appear.

"Where is he now?" Shemhazai asks Serafall.

"They took him to Tartarus." Serafall answered with an angry face.

Crowley clicked his tongue at the appearance of the new 'visitors'.

"More insects flying into the fly trap, it doesn't matter how many come." He says.

_WOOSH!_

Ajuka, Shemhazai, Michael and Shinji quickly disappear and make their way into the pit, Tartarus which was just around the corner.

"Go after them." Crowley orders.

Calamity and Nehema nod and also disappear.

"This will be over before you can count to twenty." Crowley says as he puts out his right hand. He than aims it at Serafall as if it was a gun and smiled.

Before Serafall could even react, she gasped and paled as she felt Crowley's index finger pointed at the back of her head.

"B-But you're number 13... you're supposed to be the weakest!"

Crowley narrows his eyes and gets a mocking smile, and speaks in a quiet voice.

"Did you _really_ think that 13 was the weakest? -Did you _really_ think that we're based on power...?"

_BANG!_


	34. Chapter 34: Tartarus

**The Underworld**

Azazel had previously seen a high level battle between Kaii's grandfather and father, against Hyskoa, the Demon. Along with Sirzechs, he passed out after the immense battle, rather before the end.

Now, a huge crater and a forest that's been completely leveled remained. Amongst the rubble, someone was getting up.

"Ah... I'm getting too old for this..." A tired voice says.

A giant piece of rubble is thrown away, by Hael who looked annoyed by the turn of events. He looks around the area and strokes his beard and shakes his head.

Behind him, Isaac also throws rubble off of him and dusts himself off.

"Phew, that was pretty fun." He said nonchalantly.

The two begin to talk, but then freeze in their tracks with wide eyes, as another piece of rubble is thrown.

Hael turns around with a shocked face, as Hyskoa gleefully smiles, and shows them that he isn't injured. Not even in the slightest.

Isaac looks at him and sighs. "Relax, it was all just a show."

"A show?" Hael asks.

"Yeah, yeah I had to make it look like I'm not associated with the Demons in front of those two." He then points at Sirzechs and Azazel, who were miserably defeated by Hyskoa prior to this.

Hael looks at him with an irritated face. "So you're telling me you only brought me here to convince them? Goodness, you always were such a troublesome child... I hope Kaii isn't this way."

"Hahaha! Kaii is even worse than me!" Isaac said while laughing loudly.

"Whatever... I'm leaving." Hael says, disappearing after saying that.

Hyskoa looks at Isaac with a curious smile. "I do wonder, what is it you want with me?"

"We haven't met, I believe you've already met Walburga?"

"Hmm, so you must be Isaac from Hexennacht... Kaii's father?"

"Skip the pleasantries. You know why I'm here. Take me to Tartarus, it's almost time for us all to meet."

"...That's right, the Qlippoth is all meeting today. Ahh, well I apologize for mistaking you as an enemy. Well then, shall we?"

* * *

**Tartarus**

In a mad dash into the pit, Shinji, Ajuka, Michael and Shemhazai were flying at high speeds down into the seemingly bottomless abyss, to rescue Kaii. Not too far behind them, Calamity and Nehema were chasing after them, as Crowley stayed behind to engage Serafall in combat.

"My goodness, just after Hades, the Old Maou Faction, and the Hero Faction is taken care of, this happens... what a world we live in." Shemhazai says while shaking his head.

"That's precisely why they waited." Ajuka says. "I'm almost certain that they waited for us to be at our weakest to strike, all that's left to figure out is why he's so important to them."

"Kaii-kun has shown an erratic growth pattern, very akin to this generations Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou, so anything is possible. But the fact that the Demons have escaped... disaster is coming." Michael said with a serious face.

"-Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you all... backup is here." Shinji said with a smile.

The three of them looked at him with a puzzled expression, until he showed multiple magic circles on his fingers.

The threw all fingers up, as they expanded and revealed multiple new people. Sairaorg, Vali, Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur, Le Fay, Fenrir, Siegfried, Jeanne, Kensei, Yimir, Merlin, Hisui and Lance all appeared and descended with them. Kuroka used her magic to keep Le Fay, Arthur and Fenrir from helplessly falling, while everyone else flew with their wings.

Michael, Shemhazai and Ajuka noticed Vali and his team, the terrorists, but figured now isn't the time to argue about trivial things like that.

"Where's Ise-kun?" Shinji asks.

"He beat Cao Cao, and is recovering with everyone else. We're all that's left for backup." Sairaorg says.

Vali made a troubled face in response. "However, it sounds like Georg got Cao Cao and escaped at the last moment."

"Never mind all that, the situation is-" Shemhazai tries to speak but is interrupted by Shinji.

"They already know what's going on, it's clear what we need to do. We have to avoid fighting and grab him and run like hell, correct?"

"...Basically." Shemhazai says.

A bit behind them, Calamity clicked his tongue, not being able to catch up to the large amount of people below him.

"Go get them, I'll catch up." He tells Nehema.

"My pleasure..." She says as a dagger appears in her hand.

She then throws the dagger down and disappears into a flash of electricity.

"-! Behind us!" Michael yells as everyone turns around and noticed Nehema was right where the dagger was.

'She used a teleportation magic to swap places with an inanimate object... very annoying.' Ajuka thought.

Nehema went to charge lightning in her hand, but before she could do anything...

_**CRASH!**_

From the side, Nehema was violently slammed into the side of the pit, which happened to be a material harder than steel.

Not wanting to waste time, everyone continued their descent into the pit, but Sairaorg was a bit behind them and looked with wide eyes.

'With that hard of a substance... whoever that is... they're far stronger in raw power than me...!' He thought, before snapping back to reality and continuing downwards.

Calamity stopped himself and looked at the cloud of debris with narrow eyes. 'Damn them... now isn't the time for this!'

After that, he grit his teeth and flew past Nehema, continuing his pursuit.

Nehema held her head as blood was flowing from her forehead. She looked around and noticed whoever attacked her had enough brute force to dent the material deeply.

She squinted her eyes and looked very angry at the person. "What the hell are you doing?!"

After the debris cleared, a girl looking to be Kaii's age with long dark plum hair, indigo eyes, a nice figure and an irritated face. She wore a very revealing dark purple dress, thin black gloves that covered almost her entire arms and some metal head piece that were purple and shaped like a butterfly. She also carried a large black sword that was strangely shaped, and had lava coursing through it.

Nehema gasped as she realized what was going on. "Wh-Who are you?"

The girl tilted her head silently and spoke with a low voice. "Your replacement."

Nehema could do nothing but watch as the girl plunged the sword right through her. She had never felt such an immense pain as the sword emitted an ominous aura.

"Heh... it doesn't matter... I'll just come back anyways... you know don't you? DEMONS ARE IMMORTAL-!" Nehema screamed.

The girl however did not budge an inch, rather she stayed still, causing a fire to erupt in Nehema.

"W-What... why am I not being reborn?!" Nehema exclaimed.

"Simple. -I'm your replacement, meaning you're out."

Nehema's eyes nearly popped out, as her entire body was filled with fire. "Why would Tenma-sama-"

The girl put a hand forward, and blasted away the remains of the Demon, leaving only ashes.

"My name is Naamah, the new number 12... bitch." She says, before teleporting away with a smile.

* * *

**The Pits of Tartarus**

In the middle of a room that appeared to be a large hallway, but with medieval design, and a large corridor below it you could see from the window, a rip in space appeared, and out came Alastair who was holding onto Kaii still.

Kaii quickly looked around with his eyes and noticed something odd, it was like a building inside another building inside yet another building. Meaning there were rooms that gave sight to the floor below that looked like a courtyard, except underground.

It was dimly lit with candles on the wall, just as he'd expected. Ever since Azazel told him about the Demons he started running mental simulations about what would happen. Even on his way to the Realm of the Dead, his brain was thinking about it nonstop. He couldn't explain why, but his so-called '6th sense' was telling him to think about it.

'This is weird... I feel oddly calm here...' Kaii thought.

Alastair finally let go of Kaii and stretched his arms. "Ah that's always interesting. Anyways, welcome to our humble underground castle. We're expecting some uh... visitors, so head over to that room over there, okay? I'll come get you when it's time." He then points at a room on the opposite side of the hall as the rooms that could look down at the courtyard.

After he says that, he disappears into another space rip.

Kaii looks around the hall and takes a deep breath. '...As if I'm listening to that asshole.'

**{Don't be a fool here partner... he could crush you without even trying. I don't know if you're a match for any of them honestly. It sounded like that Crowley guy was supposed to be the weakest of the 13, but his power was way above Maou level, he was on God level.}**

'What are you saying?'

**{Either of these, or both. The Demons might have gotten stronger over time, which would explain that, but also maybe the number doesn't actually determine ranks. However of the ones we've seen, each with a higher number has more power than the rest, so it's all unknown now. Either way be careful here... we don't know what they want with you.}**

'…'

Kaii silenced his foot steps and creeped around for a while, until he came to a window in one of the buildings and looked out it, very slightly so that it'd be impossible for anyone to see him. But when he looked down, his eyes widened and he couldn't think for a moment. What he saw down there... was the last thing he wanted to see now.

In the courtyard below, a familiar Demon with long shaggy hair in a pony tail and sharp eyes, Tenma was talking with someone that Okuma gasped at.

It was a tall man wearing a black coat with hair that had some blonde parts and some black parts, along with a pair of heterochromic eyes, like Kaii, except with his right eye being gold, and his left eye being black.

Kaii gulped with wide eyes as he made his unfortunate guess. 'I'm assuming that's who I don't want it to be...'

**{Crom Cruach... he's known by many names... the Crescent Circle Dragon, the Darkness Dragon, The Dark Dragon of the Crescent Moon... but it doesn't matter. Partner, he's the strongest Evil Dragon in existence. He's become so powerful now he may be as strong as Ddraig and Albion combined in their original forms...}**

'-! But Ddraig and Albion used to be in the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World! There's no way...'

**{Partner, do you know about Evil Dragons? I apparently was one as well before being sealed, but I still have no memories of before... but Evil Dragons are something we should avoid fighting.}**

'Why? I mean I've beat two Gods already, not to be cocky or anything.'

**{...Even the lowest level of Evil Dragons are above Dragon Kings. Wait... ever since you looked at Crom Cruach I'm starting to remember stuff... alright, I got some information. As far as I can remember, Evil Dragons are the most vicious and brutal of all Dragons, apparently we all were battle maniacs that wanted to destroy everything, including ourselves. But... we all were supposed to have been destroyed for a long time now... although Crom Cruach appears to be very alive down there. Even if that was the work of the necromancer, I would be able to tell.}**

'I'm not sure whether to be relieved or more scared... wait am I technically an Evil Dragon? Since I am part Dragon, and I'm your host... then again I'm still confused as to how an Evil Dragon with its memory gone found its way into an Artificial Sacred Gear...'

**{Partner, save that headache for another day. But as far as I can remember, there's only a few Evil Dragons aside from Crom Cruach who would pose a threat. At least they're dead.}**

'Tell me their names.'

**{Why do you want to- ah never mind, arguing with you is too much of a hassle. Aside from Crom Cruach, there was ****t****he Diabolism Thousand Dragon, ****Aži Dahāka. ****Then there was also the Eclipse Dragon, Apophis, the Crime Force Dragon, Grendel. Um... and then there's Ladon, also known as the Insomniac Dragon, and finally the Venom Blood Dragon, the Yamata no Orochi.}**

'The Yamata no Orochi was an Evil Dragon?!'

**{I'll explain all this to you later, we need to get the hell out of here first! Not only did we stand no chance against the Demons, but if Crom Cruach is here, and working with them, you have a 0% chance of fighting your way out of here! He's even stronger than Hades!}**

Kaii looked out the corner of the window at the two of them talking still, until he noticed a magic circle forming behind the two of them. It had the same pattern on it that the Kusanagi wielder, Katerea and Creuserey's had on their own.

But before he could see a person appear from it, he froze in fear as Tenma moved his sharp eyes off Crom Cruach and lazily over to exactly where Kaii was.

'Shit!'

**{RUN!}**

Kaii with godspeed turned around and went to dash, but in front of the door was someone looking at him. 'When did he get there?!'

In front of him, stood a young man that appeared to be his age, but a bit shorter, with pale skin, mid length black hair, and wearing a full body length black cloak with a mask that covered his mouth with a skull on it. Kaii looked at his aura and noticed the number 4.

"Hey." He said in a soft voice, which gave him a creepy vibe.

Kaii glared at him for a moment, before going at top speed, pin-balling around the room in an attempt to confuse the Demon, but his eyes easily followed him. He put his hand on slowly and caught Kaii by the ankle, causing him to stop abruptly.

However, Kaii would not be stopped so easily, so with a free hand he grabbed some of the stones on the ground and threw them at the Demons face, causing him to look away for a fraction of a second. But that second was long enough as Kaii's other leg was flying right towards the Demons head, who easily dodged it.

'Damn he's good!'

Now holding both of Kaii's legs by the ankle, Kaii gritted his teeth and dug his hands into the ground for traction, and spun his body with all his force, finally breaking free of the Demons grasp.

The Demon whistled under his mask, as if he was impressed. "He's not bad."

Kaii didn't know who he was talking to, until he turned around with a shocked face, as Tenma sat in the window, smirking.

"How nice of you to visit us, Kaii."

* * *

**The Realm of the Dead**

_BANG!_

Crowley went to shoot Serafall with his finger, acting like a gun, but Hades' scythe blocked the bullet, causing him to look over to him with a blank face.

"Why don't you just fall over you literal pack of bones?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"You Demons are worse off than the bats... always so egotistical." Hades said as he slowly got up.

Crowley put his hands in his pocket and glared at Hades. "Never underestimate the King of Hades, I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

After which, Crowley's aura begins to turn blood red as it spread like a wildfire, but unfortunately for him, it wouldn't last long.

He looked like he was going to do something, until the 3 of them looked up and noticed two massive pillars of energy were flying down into the realm, all the way up from the Underworld, ripping through the layers. One of them was black, the other was golden.

"...What in bloody hell...?" Crowley asked as his eyes widened.

_**CRASH!**_

The two blasts of energy hit the ground around Crowley, as he noticed a figure coming out of the golden colored one. He felt cold sweat on his face as a man in his twenties that was well built with spikey red hair, golden eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket along with jeans and boots giving him a biker vibe stepped out of the crater.

Serafall and Hades knew who this was, and were equally shocked, however Crowley was scared beyond all belief due to this person releasing a hostility towards him.

"H-How do you do, Great Red?"

The Great Red looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "I heard that you might have kidnapped a Dragon that we know, Demon?" He had a pretty gruff voice.

Crowley assumed the other one was behind him, and surely enough Ophis was the one, looking at him with her usual blank face.

"Well I m-might have, but that's not important to you two, right?" He answered with a stuttering voice.

"It's true that I don't really care about him, but he's the friend of the Sekiryuutei, who me and Ophis happen to like, so I would start talking if I were you."

"R-Right..."

* * *

**Tartarus**

Kaii was inevitably caught, and taken to a large empty room, and sat in there for a while before being told to come down to the large courtyard by Alastair.

"Where are the rest of you guys?" Kaii asked as they walked down there.

"Out on missions and such, big things are coming." He said with a grin.

The two finally made their way down to the courtyard, where some more people were standing, Kaii looked over to the one by Tenma and widened his eyes and knew who it was.

The man appeared to be in his 40's with silver hair that looked like an older version of Vali with longer hair and a beard, wearing the same Maou outfit Sirzechs wears except colored in silver.

"Ohoho is this him?" He spoke in a light mannered way.

"That's the Hakuryuukou's grandfather, also the son of Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer." Alastair explained.

Kaii's shock would not end there, as another man was standing next to Rizevim, a young man with silver hair that was braided in the back, and wore a silver robe with detailed accessories. He bore a striking resemblance to Grayfia, which meant only one thing.

"Euclid Lucifuge, I'm sure you're aware of that situation, aren't you?" Alastair says.

Finally, it was Okuma's turn to be shocked, as Euclid summoned a dark green Western Dragon with silver eyes that stood on it's hind legs, rather than all 4 like other Dragons.

"Grendel, the Evil Dragon, quite a shocker huh?" Alastair said with a laugh.

"Eh? Who's that?...Oh I sense Dragon blood! So he's a puny Dragon? Hmm... hey can I kill him?" Grendel said, he would regret those words.

_**WOOSH!**_

An immense flare of aura came out of Tenma, causing Grendel to slam onto the ground, and cough up blood. He emitted so much bloodlust that Crowley could feel it all the way up in the realm above them.

Tenma spoke in a low and clear voice. "I will... kill you. _Right here. __**Right now.**_"

Grendel slowly got up and reluctantly apologized.

Before anything else happened, two familiar blasts of energy made their way down, crashing into the courtyard.

Everyone looked shocked to see the 2 most powerful Dragons, except for Tenma who smirked. 'Just on time.'

"I wouldn't attack if I were you." Tenma said.

"And if I do?" The Great Red asked.

Tenma had his bangs covering his eyes and smiled widely. "You should know."

"You don't mean..." The Great Red trailed off as he clenched his fist.

"Then I will unseal the Zero Demon, because believe it or not, he's here... in this castle!"

The rescue team that was there to save Kaii had finally descended into the castle, unaware of how the coming events would trigger the ultimate demise of the world.


	35. Chapter 35

Just seconds before The Great Red in his human form, and Ophis crashed into the pits of Tartarus, Tenma had sensed them coming and snapped his fingers, making Rizevim, Euclid, Grendel and Crom Cruach disappear.

So now, Kaii, The Great Red, Ophis, Tenma, Alastair and Demon number 4 were about to have a standoff, as the 'rescue team' made their way through the underground castle.

Of course to Kaii, this was nothing short of terrifying considering The Great Red, Ophis and Tenma were supposed to be the most dominant beings in all of existence. Supposed to being the key word, as Tenma had said something a bit past belief.

"Oi oi I though the Zero Demon was just a myth...?" Kaii asked quietly. He watched his tone while in the presence of other beings who could obliterate him.

"Come on, even you must know the old saying? Every myth and legend originates from something..." Alastair trailed off as he chuckled.

The Great Red ignored those two and glared at Demon number 1, Tenma with loads of animosity. "Unseal that monster? Do you want to destroy the world?"

Tenma looked at him with a lazy eye and smirked. "All we want is to return to our creator, and only my master, The King, or as you dubbed him, 'the Zero Demon', can bring us to it."

'The way he's talking, all cryptic and picking each word carefully... something is off here.' Kaii thought as he slowly backed up.

"Your...creator?" Ophis asked.

Tenma smirked further as the two had failed to notice his hands were behind his back forming a magic circle. "And that's all for today, Dragons."

Ophis and The Great Red realized it one second too late as Tenma slammed his hands onto the ground and in a giant flash, made the two disappear.

Before Kaii could even ask, Tenma explained as he wiped his outfit as if he was dirty. "Dragon banishing spell. Seems it didn't work on you though. I think I may have sent them into another dimension, not sure but no worries."

_**CRASH!**_

They all heard the loud sound from above, but decided to ignore it for now.

"Why did we even bring him here?" Demon number 4 asked.

"Calm yourself, Adrammelech. It's more or less a warning." Tenma said as he started walking towards Kaii.

Adrammelech looked up and acted like he noticed something, disappearing instantly.

Kaii froze in fear as the Demon walked towards him, it was nothing to the other Demons, but Kaii had never felt this level of fear as Tenma's very existence leaked a malice towards everything. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. He felt as if he was looking into death itself as Tenma locked eyes with him.

That was until time seemingly froze for everyone besides him... and he heard a familiar voice.

"_-Hey you. Do you want power?"_

* * *

**Further up in Tartarus, 5 minutes ago**

After the large rescue team got into the castle, they instantly split up into groups to find him quickly. All of them were connected with a magic circle to communicate and leave as soon as they found Kaii. The first group was consisting of Ajuka, Shemhazai, Michael and Shinji. The second group was Vali and his team. Vali had recovered with the help of Kuroka and Bikou's senjutsu and was good to go. The final group was Sairaorg, Siegfried, Jeanne, Merlin, Hisui, Yimir, Kensei and Lance.

Vali, his team, Sairaorg, Shinji and the others were filled in and were told the whole ordeal with Demons and Tartarus, to make sure they were careful.

All in all, combat was to be avoided at all costs due to the destructive nature and power of Demons, who would rather die than back down from a fight, usually.

Unfortunately for them all, a fight was going to happen with each group. Sairaorg's group was heading towards Naamah. Calamity had nearly caught up to Ajuka's group, and Vali's group would unfortunately run into Adrammelech.

Be it fate or coincidence, Naamah, number 12, Calamity number 5, and Adrammelech number 4 were the chosen numbers to be the 'Royal Guard' for The King, or number 0, when it was revived. As it was now, Tenma _is _the King of Demons, but not _The_ King. It's hard to understand, but it's more or less of a system of leading them aside from number 0. Crowley would be ranked 3rd in the hierarchy with the title King of Hades, with him having control of the entire realm, and most Demons, not due to his power, but strategical thinking. Of course if need be, Tenma and number 0 could override that authority.

Ajuka and his group were heading into a large hallway when they heard the sound of something lightly dropping to the ground. They turned around already knowing it was Calamity, who stared at them with a serious face.

"You aren't supposed to be here. If you leave now I will not harm you."

"You have a pretty good idea why we're here, so is this necessary?" Shemhazai asks.

Calamity sighs as he puts his hand forward. "Then for my King-"

In his hand, a black ball of aura forms, cracks and breaks, revealing a large scythe the size of his body, that was curved with a green handle and a pink colored blade.

"-I will end your existences."

* * *

**Elsewhere in Tartarus**

Sairaorg lead his group into what appeared to be a large torture chamber, that hadn't been used in a very long time.

_SLAM!_

Everyone turned around and noticed the door shut on it's own and had some coat of magic covering it.

"You're late." A girls voice said.

They directed their attention to Naamah who now was standing in front of them with an annoyed face while holding her sword.

Wasting no time, Sairaorg understood the situation and went to attack her, but what followed was something that made him second guess his decision.

Naamah easily stopped Sairaorg in his tracks with her left hand, bringing him to a complete halt. Something Issei and Kaii couldn't even dream of doing.

Sairaorg slowly backed up thinking 'No way...'

Naamah lifted up her sword and swung it right after saying, "Boring."

_**CRASH!**_

Naamah's sword sent a massive wave of dark purple aura, completely obliterating the room and continuing to rip through Tartarus.

* * *

**One room above from Kaii**

Vali and his team stopped as they heard the loud crashing sound, and in that moment of stopping, allowed Adrammelech to appear before them. Vali was not put off by Adrammelech's short stature, noting that he was confident as he had his hands in his pocket, as if this was nothing big.

They were in the hallway that Alastair had first taken Kaii to, but not on the side where they could look down at the bottom floor where Kaii, Alastair and Tenma were.

"-Oh, are you guys from the Khaos Brigade?" Adrammelech asked.

Vali nodded in response. "We used to be, why?"

Adrammelech shrugged as he put his left hand outwards and let a magic circle summon beneath him.

"I just thought I'd say thanks on behalf of the Qlippoth for covering for us so well. The Khaos Brigade was nothing more than a veil that covered the _true_ Khaos Brigade, the Qlippoth. So far, the Old Maou faction has been completely destroyed, the Hero Faction's leaders are either captured, dead or gone, with the remaining members quitting. The Magicians faction has been pardoned of their crimes and is no longer affiliated with us, except all the rogue factions belong to us now, Nilrem, Grauzauberer, Golden Dawn, Rosenkreuzer and Hexennacht. Then there is the Vali team... who I have the pleasure of finishing off."

Le Fay kept quiet, but this was news to her, as her and Merlin were from Golden Dawn, and Grauzauberer was one of the factions that Mephisto Pheles was in charge of, the current leader of Magicians.

"Of course, the Qlippoth itself is much better than the Khaos Brigade ever could have been, with us Demons, the main faction who holds a Super Devil, Maou level Devils and Evil Dragons. All the rogue magician factions, which out of them possess 2 different Longinus, by the way. Team Inferno, which is lead by the son of Izanagi... ironically. Along with _another Super Devil_, a half Demon, and the previous Durandal wielder. And I'm sure there will be more, but a better question is are you all scared? Knowing this? Out of all 13 Longinus, the True Longinus, Annihilation Maker and Dimension Lost are the only ones that we don't have a clue of where their wielders are." Adrammelech continued in his strangely soft voice.

'So Cao Cao, Georg and Leonardo really did escape then...' Vali thought.

"...Let see." Adrammelech says. "Aside from those 3, Zenith Tempest is wielded by Dulio, the Joker of Heaven. It's obvious who wields the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Regulus Nemea and Canis Lykaon. The wielders of Incinerate Anthem, Absolute Demise and now Telos Karma belong to us. And finally, we've located the wielders of Sephiroth Graal and Innovate Clear. Oh yeah, about Telos Karma... does this boy look familiar to you?"

Adrammelech then smirks under the mask covering his mouth, as the magic circle underneath him reveal Vlad, who was dead. Brutally murdered was a better description as he had a gaping hole in him that was not caused by an attack, rather someone using a sword or weapon. Vali did not exactly talk to him much or get along with him, but it was not a death that he deserved, so he gritted his teeth as he looked at Adrammelech who appeared to be laughing creepily.

"-This may be a taboo, but I ripped his Sacred Gear right out of him." He says as he starts laughing louder and louder.

"Where is it now then?" Arthur speaks up.

Adrammelech calms himself and pats his chest. "Right here."

"-!" Arthur gasped, but everyone else in the Vali team was also shocked at this turn of events. A pure blooded Demon had a Longinus inside of him.

"Recently with the help of another person in our organization, Euclid, we learned how to transfer a Sacred Gear into a new body without killing the original wielder... of course I killed him because I felt like it. Ahaha, we can even begin the process of replicating Sacred Gear." Adrammelech continued.

"That's breaking so many different taboos..." Kuroka said.

Vali however had wide eyes as something just crossed his mind. 13 Demons. 13 Longinus'. No, 14 Demons... and now 14 Longinus' as Kaii's had been recently promoted to one.

"-Don't tell me...!" Vali understood.

Adrammelech narrowed his eyes and he spoke. "Figured it out did you? This is a trap... and you all just walked right into it."

"Eh? What's he talking about Vali?" Bikou asked.

Vali had a shocked face and stepped back. "Don't you get it? 14 Demons! 14 Longinus'! They're going to give a Longinus to each one! This was a trap, luring me and Sairaorg Bael here, and now Kaii that's 3 Longinus! Plus the three they already own, makes 6, on top of the two they located makes 8!"

Adrammelech hummed in response and revealed a sword which he twirled around. "Correct, and that leaves only 6 remaining. True Longinus, Dimension Lost, Annihilation maker, Zenith Tempest, Boosted Gear and Canis Lykaon. Of those 3, the Hero Faction survivors wield, and will inevitably show up. The other 3, are in possession of people who will be sent in the next search party, after they hear nothing back from you guys within a day. So within 24 hours we will own 11 Longinus."

"To break so many taboos, you guys are nuts." Arthur says.

"Why would we care about a taboo set by a God? After all, it's our fault he's dead in the first place... ah that's right you don't know how God of the Bible died do you?"

In that moment, Vali accidentally let his guard down, and Adrammelech vanished and reappeared in front of him with speed he'd never seen before.

_CLANG!  
_

Just in the nick of time, Arthur and Bikou stopped his sword with their own weapons respectively.

Vali quickly activated his Balance Breaker and slammed his fist into the Demons stomach, which was odd considering he made no effort to dodge it. Much to his surprise, it actually hurt him, as he coughed up a small amount of blood.

"...!" Vali then realized why, but was too late as Adrammelech swung the butt of his sword into Vali's stomach, making him violently cough up blood and go flying into the wall.

"Where did that power come from?!" Bikou asked in shock.

Adrammelech once again vanished, reappearing where he once stood and twirled the sword again. "Telos Karma's ability is as you'd expect. Karma, the more damage you deal to me, the more I dish out."

"...How do you even beat something like that?" Kuroka asks as he tries to heal Vali who was badly damaged from the attack.

Le Fay quickly formed a summon circle, and from it came the Gogmagog. Fenrir also bared his fangs at the Demon who just stared at it.

"...The only way to beat him is to finish him off in one attack... if you don't then it's all over." Vali says.

Which meant only one thing in their team could potentially defeat him, Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive.

Vali quickly did the chant, and let his aura explode in the silver armor.

"Divide!"

He aimed his hand at the Demon who looked at him with a blank expression.

**(Compression Divider!)**

The space around the Demon started to warp, and then break as if the sky itself was cracking and folding in on itself.

"This is..."

Adrammelech started a sentence, but couldn't finish it as he was sucked into the area as if it was a black hole.

_THUMP!_

Vali quickly deactivated the mode and fell onto his knees, breathing very hard. That ceased and was replaced by a horrified face when he heard a voice behind him.

"That's a pretty strong attack right there, now let's see what happens when I do this- Balance Break!"

* * *

**One floor down**

Kaii's eyes were wide as time seemingly froze and he heard a voice that he heard not too long ago.

"_-Hey you. Do you want power?"_

Kaii couldn't tell if this voice was from a man or woman, or anyone at all. This voice matched the one he heard only about a month ago, right before he was possessed during the Kyoto trip.

'No... this is different. That time they had hostility, what's going on here?!'

Kaii's eyes suddenly went wide as he gasped. This voice was more familiar than that. He heard this voice recently.

'Think... think... think...! No wait... I remember having a weird dream after I was exposed to Samael's curse. There was this girl with darkness floating everywhere, this voice has the same pattern as her... or it.'

Kaii became good at seeing patterns with talking including voice pitches due to his enhanced senses as a Dragon after being infused with the jewel of both Heavenly Dragons.

He was thinking all of this, but it was like his body was tuned out and doing something else on it's own.

"-Eh?" Kaii squeaked.

The surrounding area became filled with that same dark mist, which happened to fit the dark aura that surrounded him when he was possessed by this thing.

"What... are you?"

As if it was a natural reflex, he heard a sound that was either a quiet laugh or giggling.

"_It's not important now regarding what I am. More importantly, what is your answer? Don't you want power? Don't you want an absolute power that no one can stand up to?"_

Kaii in his mind was shocked because his thoughts seemed to be separated from his actual actions. Almost as if there were two of him within the same body.

"Of course I want that. I want power. Even if I have to leave everything. Even if I have to sacrifice everything...! I want the absolute power to grant my dearest wish! I want the strongest power that no one can reach!" Kaii said almost excitedly.

'No... I didn't say that!'

"_I see."_

Kaii could have sworn that this entity was smiling, and then it started laughing hysterically.

"_I see! I SEE! I SEE...!"_

After laughing for a good minute or two, it slowly calmed down and began to speak normally again.

"_-Then let me grant you that. The power you desire."_

Kaii failed to notice, but time was starting to return to normal, and Tenma was nearly right in front of him, with an uneasy face as he noticed something wrong with him.

"_All you need to do... is put out your hand."_

From the real world, nothing out of the ordinary could be seen except Kaii standing in a near trance-like state. But through his eyes, he saw 'something' reaching out to him.

Right as Kaii's hand connected with it, in the real world Tenma put his hand on Kaii's forehead.

"-This is..." Tenma started.

Tenma and Alastair could only widen their eyes as Kaii starting glowing and the entire pit of Tartarus slowly was engulfed in a brilliant flash of light. Everyone else fighting in the pit also were engulfed by it before they even realized it.

Up in the Realm of the Dead, Crowley, Serafall and Hades heard a soft vibrating noise for a split second, until a dead silence came.

_WOOSH!_

Out of nowhere, a massive wave of white came barreling out of the pit, knocking all 3 of them to the ground. And of the 3, Crowley looked absolutely shocked.

The giant wave of light continued to go up, breaking through the Realm of the Dead, then Cocytus, then the Underworld (where Issei nearly had a heart attack from seeing it), and finally into its destination. The Dimensional Gap.

Once there, it slammed into the 'ceiling' of the strange place, and vanished instantly, almost like it never existed.

* * *

**Tartarus**

Adrammelech sighed as he looked a bit confused about the flash, but then shrugged.

"Oh well, what's done is done."

He walked out of the hallway, after confirming Vali and his team were defeated. All of them were on the ground, badly injured, and unconscious, while the Demon didn't even have a scratch on him.

After which, he walked back down to the bottom floor, and widened his eyes.

Tenma and Alastair were the only ones in the room. Kaii had disappeared along with the light. On the ground was a black jewel, with Okuma sealed in it.

"His Sacred Gear got left behind?" Adrammelech asked.

Tenma looked awestruck however and ignored him, and then grew a wide smirk.

"...It actually worked...our victory is now assured...!"

"What did you do then?" Alastair asked as he scratched his head.

Tenma's smirk continued to grow until it looked like it would split his face. "My most powerful spell! And the strongest one _anyone_ has ever cast, besides the massive sealing spell of God of the Bible!"

"You don't mean..."

"Oh, I do."

* * *

**Unknown Location and Time**

Kaii looked around, and was mystified at the fact that he suddenly was in the Underworld, but it looked a bit off. He couldn't say why, but something was not right here.

There were no signs of it ever being attacked by the Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky. It was like he was dreaming everything.

'What the hell do you think is going on?'

…

'Wake up you lazy Dragon.'

Still no response.

'…'

Kaii's eyes then widened as he couldn't let his Sacred Gear wings out. He couldn't use Balance Breaker or anything.

At this point, Kaii was starting to panic, so he quickly walked over to someone on the street to test something.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting you, but do I look familiar to you?"

"Hmm, do you have a little brother? You do seem a bit familiar."

"Eh? No my name is Kaii Belial."

"Hahaha! You're pretty funny after all! I give you props kid! Always have a dream, am I right?"

The man then walked away while sincerely laughing, leaving Kaii with a horrified face.

He quickly went to grab his cell phone from the pocket dimension, but noticed it was not there. Nothing in his pocket dimension was there.

Kaii was starting to hyperventilate now, not sure what to do. He started to think of every theory, alternate dimension, memory wiped from everyone, and then another crept up into his head, which he deduced to be impossible, and stopped thinking.

He quickly ran to a building and went to the front desk with a scared face.

"Um, how may I help you sir?" The woman asked with a worried face.

"...What date is today in the humans world?"

"Let's see... it is September 23rd, in their years it would be 2002... sir?"

She stopped as Kaii's face showed pure fear, and he almost collapsed, as he grabbed the counter. He was shaking when he realized it.

'This is the day... this is the day...'

Kaii's absolute worst nightmare was about to come true... because September 23rd 2002 in human time is the day the Valefor massacre happened.

* * *

**Well we're almost to the end of this arc. I guess the real order would be Story arc 1 was through the Loki fight, then Story arc 2 through here. Story arc 3 begins soon and will probably be the length of the first two arcs combined.**


	36. Chapter 36: Restart

**Just so there's no confusion, this chapter is named 'restart' for a reason. It has nothing to do with me dropping the story or anything. The reason behind the name of this chapter will become clear later on.**

As Kaii was having a panic attack, he failed to notice his grave mistake. He told his future name to someone in the past, and the man he told it to had disappeared completely. Kaii did not know this yet, but he had created a paradox within time. A paradox is an inconsistency within a timeline, which can lead to radical changes, both in the past, present and future. And a large enough paradox can completely alter a world.

In the present, 2 months later a devastating event was supposed to happen to Kaii, in which all his comrades would betray him, leaving him broken, with Indra "taking him in". This was also supposed to be known as the demise of the world.

This will be referred to as Timeline B. Think of that as a bad ending that _would_ have happened. However, the tiny paradox that Kaii made completely shifted the present and future to a new timeline. Known as Timeline C, this future is far worse, and would surely lead the world into chaos. But this is further away, basically delaying the inevitable.

But since Kaii had completely shifted timelines, this also means the past was changed, to a small degree. A new being had come to existence, as soon as Kaii created the paradox. That paradox also changed the order of events in his past.

* * *

**The Present**

Back in the pits of Tartarus, Tenma, Alastair and Adrammelech stared at Kaii's artificial Sacred Gear that was left on the ground.

Tenma stared at it for a minute before smiling and crouching down to touch it. "Nice try."

As he tapped it, Kaii's body reappeared and formed around it.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Alastair asked.

Tenma stood up and put his hand under his chin as he stared at Kaii's unconscious body.

"There are rules for time traveling, two in particular. The first, is that you must leave your body behind to do so."

"So the creature inside his Sacred Gear attempted to hide it." Adrammelech said.

"Right. And the next is the most important. There must be a version of yourself in that particular time. I suppose that's fair."

Alastair and Adrammelech didn't bother to ask where or why Tenma sent Kaii, as he always kept his plans to himself.

Tenma then placed his index finger and middle finger on his forehead and closed his eyes.

'He's using his telepathy huh...' Alastair thought.

"Attention Demons, there's been a slight change in plans. At your earliest convenience please return to Tartarus." He said, which reverberated through the minds of all Demons.

Calamity and Naamah ceased their battles at that time, but their opponents were near defeated, aside from Ajuka, who had nearly been on par with Calamity.

Ajuka was panting when the Demon disappeared, and looked at the ground with a slightly annoyed face.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to call them in."

Shinji who was barely conscious looked over to him and rose an eyebrow. "Who?"

"...The Zodiacs."

* * *

**The Past**

It only took about an hour, but Kaii finally got over himself and could think straight.

"Alright... I'm totally alone... trapped in the past... on the day my family gets killed... damn."

He then thought about the possibility of trying to stop his older brother and father. It could benefit the world greatly, considering the Valefor were one of the most powerful houses. His dad also wouldn't have joined the Khaos Brigade and soon the Qlippoth, which is one less enemy to deal with.

Kaii was 'in the moment' right now and not thinking about the dangers of changing the past, which could potentially screw up the future into something worse. However, the possibility of fixing the past could also be called a poisonous high-grade wine that would make someone go crazy. After all he went through, it would be hard to blame him.

And so, he waited in a park outside the main house of the Valefor, as they all gathered today for a family reunion, which is how his father and brother managed to get to them all in one night.

He looked pretty normal to people passing by, but he had his eyes sharpened as he looked over to it, and was containing a disgusting amount of bloodlust.

As it became dark out, he kept his eyes peeled on it, until finally the sky turned red and a giant pillar of fire came flying out of it.

It dispersed in mid-air, and seemed to attack the nearby areas with fire, as people's screams could be heard.

And so, Kaii ran quickly into the area, not risking flying as his wings could be flipped by the fire... and that wouldn't be very fun. As he did, he slowly turned his head to the cliff that overlooked his former house, and noticed something on it.

Something was the key word, as it lacked any description, just a black something shaped like a person.

This time, he flew to it as he would not let whatever this was escape. His gut feeling was this thing was more important than his father and brother.

Kaii felt his body temperature drop rapidly as he approached it. It was using some form of magic to cover itself. Age, gender, height, nothing could be discerned from it. The magic it was using made a soft vibrating sound, which meant it planned to be here, in that state.

He cocked his arm back, and threw a spear of demonic light at it, to which it didn't dodge, but it vanished and reappeared a second after it went through it.

"_**...?"**_

It turned it's face to look at Kaii and hummed for a minute.

"_**Just when I thought... are you Kaii?"**_

Kaii could not see its face, but could tell it was interested, and stood in a shocked manner.

"_**What's more is the traces of the Sacred Gear inside you... what's going on here?"**_

It tilted its head at the sight of Kaii, not comprehending what was going on still.

"_**Why are you here? Why are you attacking me?"**_

Kaii scowled and formed a large blast of aura and fired it at the person, who easily sidestepped it.

"_**...That's definitely Kaii huh. Then the only thinkable way is... time travel. Did that Demon really do that for you? That's very unexpected I must say."**_

Kaii didn't bother to ask the stupid question of 'Who are you?', considering if they really wanted him to know then they wouldn't be using magic to block themselves.

"...Did you help them? Did you help them kill them all?" He asked with a trembling voice.

"_**...Huh? What are you talking about?"**_

Kaii's eyes widened slightly when he heard that. He found it pretty hard to believe that such a shady looking individual (literally) would coincidentally here when this happened.

"Then what is it you want?"

"_**Hou... well I guess there's no harm in telling someone from the future. But before I explain... I can see how things play out in your future. You're some kind of hero aren't you? Recklessly charging into battle, 'for your comrades'?"**_

"...Not quite." Kaii said with a slightly sarcastic smile.

The person seemed to make a strange sigh after hearing that, and continued.

"_**I'm going to do what no one could ever do. -I'll save this world, because justice and righteousness can't save it."**_

"Don't be ridiculous. One act of hatred will just lead to another, thus continuing the process of it."

"_**Haha, and you're such a role model? But I should have no reason to explain myself to someone like you. Things such as honor and glory are trivial, and you, a warrior is a prime example. A mere warrior cannot save the world. Warriors call some methods of fighting good, and some evil, acting like there is a degree of nobility in killing someone."**_

Kaii was taken aback by the words of this person, basically criticizing his entire existence.

"_**But you don't see it do you? Because illusions were made throughout history by so-called 'heroes'. Those illusions led countless people to their deaths, all for the sake of this so-called 'glory' and 'honor'. And thus, you hit the nail right on the spot. One act of hatred leads to another. So tell me, how many people have you killed? How many dreams and families did you crush? All for the sake of being 'good'?"**_

"..."

"_**And so in wars, both throughout human and supernatural means, leaders will call it a victory when the winning side wins, but do you know what happens to the other side? One sides victory is two sides' defeat. And so the idea of there being 'heroes' has cast away our ideas of that logic. And that's why in every generation, a dazzling hero comes to save the day, and blinds everyone with their 'legends'."**_

Kaii had a sad expression as he looked at the person, merely speaking with a soft voice.

"...I don't know what caused you to lose all hope, but every person who ever has had a drive for moral change such as yourself, are always those who once believed in justice... you wanted to be a hero too, didn't you?"

"_**I'll do whatever I must, even if I must shoulder all the hate in the world, and die with that burden, then I will."**_

Kaii went to reply, but he suddenly felt dizzy, and lost consciousness after hearing one more thing.

"_**-I definitely won't fail. This time, I know I can do it. After all, Kaii... you're mine. You are my weapon. I'm the one who will put the Evil Dragon into your Sacred Gear someday. It's all planned out."**_

His last words before passing out completely were: "...This...time...?"

* * *

**The Present**

Tenma stood over Kaii's body while putting his hand out, trying to do something.

As he was concentrating, Alastair noticed something and widened his eye. "Something's coming...?"

Adrammelech lazily looked up and his eyes shot open in shock "Humans?!"

On the other side of the room, Ajuka and his group made their presence known by knocking on the wall.

Tenma opened one eye and looked at them while sighing. "Calamity, you couldn't even finish off a few Angels and Devils?"

"My deepest apologies, your majesty. But one of them appears to be a Super Devil."

"You say it as if I should care. Deal with it."

**CRASH!**

Everyone turned to see someone crash into the center of the room, and slowly stand up, revealing a man that appeared to be in his 30's with messy dark blue hair, wearing something that looked like a white and red battle-themed kimono with a black outfit underneath.

Tenma turned to look at him with a large amount of disgust. "A _human_?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." The man responded.

At this point, Kaii had started to wake up, once again in the present. He slowly backed up, trying his best to conceal his presence, as this man had taken Tenma's attention.

"...You dare talk back to me?" Tenma asked with a trembling voice. "I am the King of Demons... a mere human should not even be in my presence!"

Tenma then crossed his arms as two black magic circles appeared behind them, and expensive looking weapons came out of them, flying towards the man.

**BOOM!**

Kaii looked on with wide eyes, completely shocked. 'Is that really a human? It was almost too fast to see with the naked eye, but he grabbed the first weapon and used it to destroy the other one literally within a fraction of a second!'

"To lay your filthy hands upon something created from _me_... do you want to die that badly, scum?!" Tenma yelled.

The black magic circles behind him started to rapidly multiply, until there had to be at least a few hundred of them, all with weapons being created in them.

"That's ridiculous! Those weapons have as much magic power in them as a Longinus!" Shinji exclaimed.

Tenma's pupil constricted as he launched them all at the man once again. "Let's see how long your luck can keep you alive!"

The first weapon became a javelin that the man caught, but it had enough force to push him back a great distance.

_SLASH!_

He quickly spun the javelin around, deflecting and destroying a number of incoming weapons instantly.

As he continued to do so, the javelin in his hands finally broke, so he threw the two broken parts of it at more incoming weapons, then putting his right hand outward. As he did, a large silver broadsword came from a magic circle, and he began to use that to destroy the weapons that still attacked him.

"Y-You..." Tenma said with a very angry voice.

Another javelin came towards him, so he grabbed it with his free hand, and slammed it into the ground, using it as a shield to split the next weapon in two, forcing them to go flying behind him and into the wall, creating a large tremor.

Tenma then spawned a spear that was surrounded by an intense amount of magic energy, and sent it at the man, who simply moved his head to the side to dodge it.

**BOOM!**

The magically charged spear exploded upon impact to the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. Using this as an advantage, the man picked up the javelin he put in the ground and threw it at Tenma, who easily dodged it.

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU?! TO ATTACK ME WITH MY OWN WEAPON?!" Tenma screamed in anger.

"Whoa calm down-" Alastair started.

Tenma gained a furious expression as the seemingly never ending magic circles behind him once again started to multiple, reaching absurd levels.

"No way..." Kaii quietly said with his jaw dropped. "Hundreds... no thousands now."

"YOUR IMPUDENCE HAS SEALED YOUR FATE, _HUMAN_!"

"There's more coming." Calamity said.

Tenma's attention was diverted instantly as he looked over to the other Demon.

"How many?"

"At least 5 more."

Tenma sighed as he covered part of his face with his right hand. 'It would be a simple matter to just crush them all here... but I must control myself.'

"There's been a change in plans. Go to site B everyone." Tenma said aloud and also through telepathy to the Demons who weren't present.

"Running?" Kaii asked while leaning up against the wall, looking very tired.

Tenma flashed him an evil grin as he stared into his eyes. "No, I just enjoy the hunt."

Kaii felt chills go down his spine as he heard those words.

**{-This is...!}**

Calamity, Naamah, Adrammelech and Alastair left through a rip in space made by the latter, as Tenma stayed behind, looking at Kaii with a perplexed face.

This was because Kaii was once again glowing like in his fight against Hades. His hair once again was jutted upwards, but this time his hair was turning white to match his aura.

'Order... you want me to stop him?'

He took the lack of response as a yes, and went to attack Tenma with his 'super speed'.

However, right before Kaii's punch landed, Tenma easily dodged it with his eyes closed and a smirk.

This was basically impossible for everyone else to see, but it was like slow motion for Kaii and Tenma, who looked at each other, with the former having a shocked face.

"Just how strong are you...?" Kaii asked with his eyes only getting wider.

Tenma slowly opened his eyes and answered in a frighteningly low voice. "Not even the Ouroboros Dragon can defeat me."

The difference between Kaii and Hades was great while in this form, but the difference between Tenma and Kaii, even with the power of a Primordial Entity could only be called abysmal.

Tenma then brought his leg up into Kaii's body, slamming it into his chest while making a sickening crack as his rib cage broke like a toy.

With his right hand, Tenma grabbed Kaii by the throat and slammed him into the wall, causing him to gag on his own blood.

The man with blue hair went to rush after him, but Tenma was no longer playing around, so with his left hand he created a barrier around him and Kaii.

"I am done fucking around." Tenma said as he then took his left hand and plunged it right into Kaii, who screamed in pain.

Ajuka's group and the man began to attack the barrier in an attempt to take it down, but it didn't even budge.

"You fool, Order giving you power is exactly what I was waiting for. With the pure power of it, your inner darkness is completely isolated in your body."

Kaii struggled to speak as Tenma's hand was actually in his body, but his soul. "What... are you talking about...?"

Tenma looked up at him and almost laughed. "Who do you think possessed you? _You_ did!"

Outside of the barrier, everyone aside from the man with blue hair had confused faces, while inside the barrier, Kaii had a shocked face.

"You aren't supposed to be good. You're supposed to be vile and evil like us. However, Order, the lonely Primordial Entity, took pity on you, and infused itself into your own soul in attempt to 'purify' you. But instead it ended up making another 'you'. The 'good' you, and the 'evil' you. The evil side of you represents your true nature, your power, your bloodlust-"

"Shut up..."

"Hmm?"

"That's not the real me... I am me."

"What nonsense are you spouting now? You do have-"

"No shit...! Of course I do! Everyone has a good and bad side to them. Some more than others, but you just don't get it..." Kaii said, as a white line came from inside him.

"...What in the...!" Tenma quickly pulled his hand out of Kaii, as multiple more white lights started coming from him.

Kaii's hair turned black again, once again falling down, along with regaining his heterochromic eyes, and all his aura disappearing.

The barrier was completely engulfed in a blinding white flash, for a good minute, until Tenma's scream could be heard.

**CRASH!**

The barrier around them was destroyed as Tenma was launched through it, and skidded on the ground all the way to the other side of the massive hall.

"Gah..." Tenma looked in pain, and had steam coming off him, as if he was burned by steaming hot water.

He slowly picked himself up as he looked at the light that was shining still, and made a mocking grin. "If you came out, then I'd say that's enough for today."

He went to go walk through the rip in space left by Alastair, but before he did, he turned around and looked at Ajuka's group and the man with blue hair. "The Qlippoth declares war on _every faction, every mythology, and every religion_."

"What?!" Michael exclaimed.

Tenma laughed as he walked into the rip, leaving them with some final words. "You have 5 months until the end!"

"The end?" Shemhazai asked.

"The end of the world."

The rip finally closed, and all Demons had gotten away, none of them losing a single battle.

The light surrounding Kaii started dying down, revealing a scene that shouldn't have been completely shocking to Kaii and Shinji. The man in the blue hair looked confused beyond belief, and Michael and Shemhazai got a good laugh out of it.

Kaii looked down with a face of disbelief, shaking his head as if he was denying the situation in his hands, literally. "Order... huh."

Shinji couldn't take it anymore as he fell to the ground, holding his sides from busting out laughing.

Kaii looked at what was in his arms with a blank face. He was holding a girl in bridal style, that had a face that was as beautiful as a doll, with long silvery-white hair, and eyes that were dark blue on top, and lighter blue towards the bottom.

"U-Umm..." The girl stuttered.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kaii screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**The Void**

The void, it was never ending place of nothingness. In this particular realm, two powerful figures from a long time ago existed. One was the man looking around. He looked dignified and righteous, but also fair. He was an old man that was well built, wearing a white robe and a long beard. This was the God of the Bible.

The other being inside this realm, was a shadowy figure sitting on the 'ground' of the realm, with its legs crossed, as if it was bored. This dangerous being was what we know as the Zero Demon.

"So you were watching them all along." God said.

The Demon was quiet for a minute, and then smiled.

"You were the one who killed me all those years ago, yet you act like we're friends. Are you still planning to be revived?" God asked.

The Demon hummed in response. "It's already been decided. Over the course of the several hundreds of years that we've been here, I've watched many generations come and go. Conflict between people, hatred, wicked hearts... I'm always intrigued it the new generation will purify all of that. How many times has it happened?"

God of the Bible looked at the Demon with narrow eyes, as the latter continued to talk.

"People repeat themselves. They commit the same mistakes over and over."

"Even so, they still live."

The Demon slowly stood up, as it opened its purple colored eyes. "No, they haven't lived. Not in the truest sense... the race called 'people' has become extinct."

"Are you done waiting?" God asked with narrower eyes.

"Yeah. After thinking about it for 17 years, I've reached a conclusion." The Demon then turned to face God, sending a slight chill down his spine. "If the world refuses to fix itself, then I shall fix the world myself."

"This generation. Those young ones... they will protect the world." God said.

The Demon ignored him and continued to speak. "I will bring harmony and regeneration."

"Will there be a war?"

The Demon's purple eyes constricted, giving him a frightening expression. "No. It will be a genocide, of every single person. I won't allow a single being to survive."

That must of hit a soft spot on God, as his bountiful golden colored aura exploded around him. "This generation's Longinus users will destroy you."

_One hour later..._

The Demon once again was sitting on the ground, with one of its legs crossed, and was patting something on its lap... God of the Bible's head. His body was on the ground behind him, motionless.

"Kaii, it's almost time."


	37. Chapter 37

**Heaven, 4000+ years ago**

Long ago, before the time of the current events, back when Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus were the Maou of the Underworld, and back when God of the Bible existed, a "small" event happened.

We've all heard the story of the apple, the forbidden fruit, Adam and Eve, Samael the snake, and the Garden of Eden. However, another story that was buried far beneath the records also occurred. The Garden of Eden was as you'd expect, a beautiful garden in Heaven that God himself created. At this time, a war between the Three Factions had not happened yet, so they all kept to themselves. However, Lucifer, the Maou in the highest position of power in the Underworld wished to defeat God of the Bible, and made an idea to break into Heaven.

As such, he found himself in the Garden of Eden, or rather right outside of it, as an Angel stood in his way, with the name of Gadreel. This Angel was given the task of protecting the garden from evil, from God himself. However, Lucifer was able to trick his way into the garden, preying on Gadreel's innocence as a young Angel.

Lucifer ended up rupturing the garden, causing the whole ordeal with Samael and Eve, and causing humanity's corruption, thus instigating the war between factions.

After the events of the first war, Gadreel was imprisoned in Heaven's most guarded prison, for treason and working with a Devil.

God of the Bible looked the same back then, a well-built older looking man with a long white beard, white robe and a golden aura. He was looking into Gadreel's prison with stern eyes, as Gadreel was chained up, sitting on the floor.

"You know what you have done wrong." God said.

"...I've said I'm sorry. Aren't you supposed to be a God that is all-forgiving?" Gadreel pleaded.

God turned around and sighed. "Do not mistake this, my son. This hurts me as well, but you must learn your lesson and be an example for all."

Gadreel froze for a second, then let his bangs cover his eyes, and made a creepy smile. "So that's how it is huh? Well when my time is up-"

God turned away, hiding a painful face as he spoke. "...There will be no such thing my son. I have sentenced you to an eternity in prison, along with cursing you to never fall, in order for you to reflect upon your mistakes."

"HAHAHA!" Gadreel began sadistically laughing at the top of his lungs for quite some time, as if he got a kick out of that. "Oh you conceited old man. That's truly hilarious!"

God started to walk away, not wanting to hear anymore of this, but froze as soon as he got to the door.

Gadreel spoke in a low and serious voice with a face full of bloodlust. "Of course I will get out. It may take a century, or two or even ten... but this... this cage will _not_ hold me. Oh, and here's a sneak preview for when I _do_ get out... everyone will die. All of them. And do you want to know how? I have one name for you: 666."

* * *

**The outskirts of the Underworld, present day**

Far outside of the populated areas, Georg who looked severely injured, and was missing an eye, carried an unconscious Leonardo in one arm, and had Cao Cao slung over his back, who looked pale and also hurt.

Cao Cao was not unconscious, but rather had a damaged pride, after Issei defeated him in front of everyone, and then his True Longinus declined him for using the Medusa Eye. Not only then, Issei had used Samael's curse on the eye, thus poisoning him.

After a while of walking, a familiar God appeared from the sky, and landed next to them.

"...Indra." Cao Cao weakly said.

"You look pathetic Cao Cao. You prepared so much, but did the plans of the Hero Faction fail due to betrayal, or due to something unexpected? You even had three of the four top tier Longinus get crushed." He said while crossing his arms.

Cao Cao coughed up blood and had a smile that mocked himself. "...Yeah. Either way, it's a surprise to see you come down here to the Underworld again."

Ignoring his comment, Indra continued with an increasingly annoyed voice. "The Sacred Gear possessors who achieved Balance Breaker and Longinus' are out of function. And you, Georg, and Leonardo can't be active anymore right? What are you going to do?"

"…I will rebuild it. The new Ophis will be born, so I will create a new Khaos Brigade by having that as the center of it. –But because of this incident, we have lost quite a lot of man power. For a short while, I will be hiding myself."

"Do you really think that? Your face right now doesn't say that. –Your face is that of someone who had their soul crushed. You got crushed by the Two Heavenly Dragons right? Samael's poison. Even if you do cure it, it will leave an after-effect you know? You are just a human after all."

"...Being crushed by the Two Heavenly Dragons huh... I won't deny it." Cao Cao said as he coughed up more blood.

"You sure look pathetic. So what did you want to become after all? A hero? A man of valor? Or a villain? No, did you become greedy and want to become all of them?"

"…For me who was born as a descendant of a hero while also being the possessor of the ultimate spear, this was the only path available for me. The only option where I had to fight against the superior beings…"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You idiot! Listen to the words of God that aren't so nice. Okay then? People like you who usually have B-class powers but get S-class powers when serious are quite common. The problem is crazy guys who have B-class powers in usual times and when they are serious, but gets SSS-class powers when they need to finish it. These guys are the most troublesome. In a battle where we could definitely win, they reverse it with unknown things. –You tasted that yourself right? Yeah, that Sekiryuutei is that type of guy." Indra said with venom.

"..."

"If you want to win against types like Sekiryuutei, then you have to show enough power where you can alter destiny itself. After all, your peer Longinus possessors are that Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. –Maybe you were born in the wrong era?"

"Next I-" Cao Cao started.

"Next? HAHAHA. There isn't a next time. You end here. You know that you are worthless after being rejected by that spear and receiving the curse where you can't move anymore?"

"...Then what are you going to do with me? "

"Nothing much. You will be sent to the Realm of the Dead along with Georg and Leonardo. Hades is really unpleasant right now, so you guys can cheer him up. You can wait for the spider's web to come down there. But I will be taking all of your Longinus'. Oh yeah, it sounds like Vlad and Gille are dead, and Heracles was arrested. Anyway, for me to take it from you guys in the Balance Breaker state... it sure makes me happy that tears will be flowing out from my eyes –ZE!"

Cao Cao chuckled as Indra took their Sacred Gears. "...You sure are a horrible God, you know?"

Indra made a dirty smirk, talking as if he was innocent. "Who were the ones who were trying to control me and the other Gods from the shadows, obviously that's what I'll tell everyone. You used me, and I'm innocent, right? Well, you just basically received your punishment for it. –I will give your holy spear back to you if you can come back from the Realm of the Dead. Since you are a Hero you should be able do such things. After all the Sekiryuutei did do something similar you know? Anyways, see ya around, _Hero_."

* * *

**Unknown location**

A fiery red magic circle that had literal fire on it appeared in the center of a dim lit room that appeared to be colossal in size.

From it, came Gin, the girl with shoulder length blue hair and the other girl that wore a mysterious red mask.

Gin smiled as he walked out from it and stretched.

"Why are you using that appearance?" The girl with blue hair asked.

"That's simple, because if they knew what I looked like, then I wouldn't be able to spy on them." Gin said as a golden magic circle surrounded him.

_FLASH!_

As the golden light settled down, it showed his true appearance, as he made a sly smile. Stretching again, a tall and dignified type of personality could be inferred. Handsome, eyes crimson like blood that had slit pupils, and golden hair gave him a different vibe from others. A true child of a God.

He wore an expensive looking black leather jacket that had white lines in it and fur, along with black leather pants and boots. Underneath his jacket was a casual white button-up shirt, leaving the first 3 buttons undone.

Gin hummed as he thought, then proceed to walk into their teleportation circle. "I'll go get our final member. I guess I'll be back later."

* * *

**Tartarus**

"So Order... a Primordial Entity who has no virtual limit... is a female?" Shemhazai asked while scratching his head.

At this point, Vali, his team, and Kaii's team had been taken to hospitals in the Underworld for treatment, while Kaii, Order, Shinji, Ajuka, Shemhazai and Ajuka searched the pit for anything left behind by the Demons. Michael had returned to Heaven to report his findings, and most likely to prepare for the worst, a war.

"So that man with the blue hair that came here earlier was a Zodiac?" Kaii asked.

"Yes. The Zodiacs are humans that were personally trained by God of the Bible prior to his death, and also prior to the Sacred Gears being created. For that reason they are almost transcendentally powerful, and have unlimited life spans. If a Zodiac happens to die in battle, a new one is selected and trained. The one who granted them the power to make another Zodiac was Shinji-kun's father, Balthazar." Shemhazai explained.

Shinji sighed hearing that name. "My old man kicked the bucket a long time ago Kaii-kun, I just never said anything, considering your situation with your father."

"It's fine, I'm more interested in hearing about these Zodiacs."

"-Continuing, they are known as the Zodiac Twelve, and are humans that are much stronger than myself. The titles of each are passed down when new ones are chosen. The Ox, the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Sheep, the Monkey, the Chicken, the Dog, the Boar and the Rat. They're sort of a last resort task force that comes when the situation is nearly disastrous. Although, there's always a leader that does not represent one of them, and something akin to a supervisor that watches over them and keeps them in check." Shemhazai said.

"So the man who came down here was the leader?" Kaii asked.

"Correct. -But Kaii-kun, this is what's important about this topic: After digging around, I found out that your father was once one of them. He originally was the Rat, and following the "incident" 12 years ago, he disappeared, and they were forced to find a replacement. Also, his father Hael, is the current supervisor for the Zodiacs."

Kaii shrugged, not really caring. "Oh well. Lately I haven't cared too much about the past much anymore."

Shemhazai looked at Kaii with a serious face and spoke. "I hate to talk about this, but you realize that you likely aren't related to him by blood, correct? He is a human, and your mother was a Devil."

"Continue."

"That would also stand to reason that this may be the same case for your older brother, meaning that your biological father is out there somewhere."

"I don't care-"

Kaii was abruptly cut off as the entire pit started vibrating, throwing them off their balance.

"Hmm, thank you." Order said as she was touching the wall.

"What the hell was that?!" Shinji screamed.

Order tilted her head, not understanding for a second then finally understanding. "Oh, well Tartarus is a Primordial Entity itself. I was just asking him what he saw, and apparently about 150 years ago the Lucifer came here and undid the sealing on the pit, and let the Demons out."

Shemhazai clicked his tongue and made an annoyed face. "I should have known Rizevim would be the one behind this."

"Anyways, I'll be going for a little while, Thesis is calling us for some sort of meeting." Order said.

"Thesis?" Kaii asked.

"S-Sorry, I tend to forget to explain things. She's the Primordial Entity of creation."

Everyone nodded their head, still a little shaky on the whole Primordial Entities and such.

Order softly narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kaii. 'I just hope _it_ doesn't wake up while I'm gone.'

She quickly ran over and hugged Kaii, but also whispered something into his ear, making him widen his eyes and nod his head.

"O-Oh, before I go, you are Balthazar's son, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Shinji asked.

"He meant to give you this before he died. When the human came down here I remembered. Here you go." She said as she tapped his forehead.

The wind slightly picked up around him, as his wings disappeared, and were replaced but 2 large golden wings.

"This is..."

"The power of a Seraph. It's up to you how you use it." Order said as she gave her farewell and vanished.

Shinji scratched his head and sighed. "...She didn't even bother to tell me how to activate it."

"Well there's nothing here, so let's go everyone." Ajuka said, as everyone flew upwards.

However, unbeknownst to them, someone who had avoided detection was leaning up against a wall opposite of where they were.

It appeared to be some woman in a full body black cloak and hood, only exposing her mouth, who was flashing a grin.

"I heard exactly what you said Order. So then that's all I have to do... huh?"

* * *

**Asgard**

It's been about 2 months since Loki was defeated by Kaii and his friends, and as such he was placed in a maximum security prison, with absolutely no way out from it. It was placed high in a tower, and in the room a large white cube, which he sat in, with no doors and anti-magic armaments all over it.

Loki looked pathetic for a god, wearing casual clothes, slouched up against the wall with longer hair than he normally had.

He turned his head and noticed someone familiar walking over to his "cage", and made a sarcastic smile.

"How pathetic." Gin said as he walked out from the shadow, with crossed arms.

"...Now what do I owe the pleasure to?"

"I do recall you saying back then that you would help me with my plans after I helped you with yours? Well, it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain." Gin said was he planted his hand on the cube-shaped prison.

Loki chuckled as he stood and stared him right in the eye. "Your plan involves them, right?"

Gin nodded his head in response.

"Then count me out. You must be working with Tenma and his good-for-nothing Demons. It's not the right approach to defeat them."

Gin's bangs covered his eyes as he made a cocky smile. "...I see. Well, Evil God Loki, I hope you rot in this prison for the rest of eternity."

Loki went to sit back down and crossed his arms behind his head as if he was relaxing. "Don't be angry, son of Izanagi. You'll see in the end. People like him always win."

Gin made a fierce expression as he walked away. "I guess we will see."

* * *

**The Underworld**

Kaii was walking with Azazel and Sirzechs who had recovered from their fight with Hyskoa, down a path outside of the Gremory Mansion, explaining what had happened.

Sirzechs had a serious face as he spoke. "Are you absolutely sure that was Rizevim?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sirzechs pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "Rizevim Livan Lucifer is the son of the original Lucifer and one of the three known Super Devils. He was allied along with Katerea, Creuserey and Shalba back in the civil war, in the Old Maou Faction. However they had a disadvantage against us because there was only one of him, but two Super Devils on our side, Ajuka and myself. However, late in the war, he went into hiding and never came out, leading to our victory."

"So this is the first news about you've heard about him since all the way back then?"

"Yes, however I had a feeling something akin to this would happen, so my entire peerage was meant to be something like an "Anti-Rizevim squad"." Sirzechs explained.

"You see, Rizevim has something that no one else does, and that is the ability to cancel Sacred Gears completely. So for that reason, Sirzechs' entire peerage is formed out of monstrously strong people without Sacred Gears." Azazel chimed in. "But what worries me is the Evil Dragon part..."

"What should we do?" Kaii asked.

"I'm going to go talk with some leaders, in the meantime you all should just start training for when the Qlippoth strikes again."

* * *

**Hyoudou Residence**

And thus, a few days later, everyone including Alice, Kuroka, Le Fay and Merlin came to the Hyoudou Residence, in the living room. Although, Kuroka and Le Fay were (per Vali's orders) to begin living at the place. Shinji was the only one absent for unknown reasons.

After confirming everyone was there, Rias and Kaii stood up to explain what would happen next. Getting a pact with a Magician.

"Ravel, Le Fay, Merlin and I can help you pick one, Ise. I've already picked mine a few years back." Kaii explained.

"Him?" Issei asked while pointing at Merlin, who tilted his head oddly.

"Yeah. Magicians are people who have dedicated their life to the sole purpose of magic, and for that reason can be very powerful."

The explanation would continue for a while, as everyone returned to a pretty happy life.

Unfortunately... they were not aware of what was coming-

* * *

...Far into the realms of nothingness and creation, a place beyond human comprehension existed above the infinite number of worlds in creation. With power beyond comprehension, Primordial Entities could call this place a home.

Currently Order and the multiple other entities were discussing an urgent matter. Not only in our world were the Demons attempting to cause an apocalypse, in the neighboring world, something even worse had come to light.

In this realm, Order and the other entities had banished their "appearance", and became nothingness. Just an existence.

"...I see. So that world has already met its end." Thesis, one of the Primordial Entities commented.

"And and one will be next unless we do something... we have to change the "King" system of the worlds."

As Thesis was about to respond, all the entities jumped when they heard laughing from all around them.

"Hahahahaha! Very interesting! So the entities get together in order to stop the "King" that escaped!" A man's voice said.

The place "beyond comprehension" appeared to be deep space, so this man appeared to be walking on stars and planets as he continued to laugh. But... something wasn't right about this "man".

He was wearing a black cape and hood, that had a wide collar and a strange looking black armor with bone-like protrusions sticking out of it underneath. In one hand a tiny floating crystal was there, relaying everything in the Hyoudou Residence. The hand was pitch black and looked like a monsters hand as it had very long and sharp fingers. Underneath the hood was a face that was... familiar?

"I'm sure you all know who I am." He cooed.

Order noticed him watching Kaii and his friends and immediately realized something. "It can't be... you're after her?!"

At that moment, the man snapped his fingers in his other hand, and thousands of sealing barriers surrounded all the Primordial Entities.

"I'll let you all out in a few months, once my plan is done there." He said as his smile disappeared, watching Kaii.

Ignoring the entities who were trapped he walked away, and thought as he looked at Kaii. 'Without Order, you will awaken, _Kouhai_.'

He turned back around to the entities and put his hand forward, forming a familiar spell.

"Is that...?" Thesis began.

"The power_ that crushes everything in its path_, bringing every existence to nothingness." The man said.

As his crystal zoomed in on Pandora, his smile grew wider.

He, or rather-

**-It, made its** _**way**_** to _Purgatory._**


	38. Chapter 38

**Heaven**

Next to Gadreel's prison, where after all these years he still resided, another cell was next to him. Except this one was massive in size, with seemingly impenetrable walls, and a closed door, making it completely dark on the inside.

Within that cell was a man. A man that had not spoken a single word in his whole time there. Nor had he seen a single ray of light or even moved an inch. He had been fed nothing either.

A gruesome scene was in that cell, a man chained to the stone wall, with multiple metal stakes covered in magic circles were penetrating parts of his body such as his head, arms, feet and legs.

The guards that were constantly outside the two prison cells froze as they heard a sound from within the room.

"Hmm~hmm~hmm~hmm." A hum softly rang throughout the hall.

"...Is that coming from _him_?" One of the Angels asked while gulping.

"Don't worry about it. There's no way he could possibly escape from all that. It's a miracle he's even alive." The other one said.

"R-Right." The two stood in silence for a moment before he spoke up again, eager to change the subject. "So, have you heard about what happened in Tartarus?"

"Yeah, apparently the Demons that were sealed up there escaped, and have allied themselves with some pretty strong people-"

"Hey!" The voice from within the cell yelled.

The two Angels had a look of pure terror on their faces as the voice continued.

"That's pretty interesting." The voice said with a mischievous tone.

The two Angels quickly jumped back as..

**BANG!**

The massive door that was guarding anyone from exiting or entering, had a huge dent of a foot imprinted from the inside, and fell over like a log.

"N-No way!" One of the Angels exclaimed.

Out walked a tall muscular man with scarlet eyes, pale skin and lightly colored wild hair that was spiked up. He was wearing red pants and shoes that had metal parts sewn into them, while leaving his upper body bare.

Some of the chains he was subdued with still were around him, along with gaping holes in certain part of his bodies from the metal stakes. However with the way he walked, it was as if he felt no pain.

The man yawned loudly as he stretched his arms. "Ohh, it sure is nice to get out for a walk every now and then~."

"You... how did you break out?!" One Angel said.

"Why now!?" The other one exclaimed.

"You can tell just by looking." The man said in a matter of fact tone.

_RIP!_

A sickening sound rippled through the hallway as he ripped out the last metal stake in his body, showing no signs of pain.

"I kicked the door down. It's because you guys were having such an _interesting_ chat. So, Tenma is alive still?

As the Angels started to back up slowly, a voice echoed down the long hall.

"Hey! What's all the commotion here?"

A man in his twenties wearing a literal ninja outfit walked down to them. This was Metatron, one of the Seraphim.

"Metatron-sama!" One of the Angels shouted.

"Huh?" The man mumbled as he looked over to Metatron.

Metatron narrowed his eyes at the sight of the prisoner, and tensed up slightly. "Greed? I don't know how you broke out, but you'd better go back in."

"Eh? There wasn't any stupid ninja when I was imprisoned here all those years ago. Are you new? Listen here kid, that's no way to talk to a legend like me." Greed said as he put his hand under his chin.

Metatron stared at him. 'Not a very good situation at all. Of all the times for this to happen...'

He turned to the two Angels. "Report this to Michael-sama! One of our big prisoners escaped, so I had no choice but to kill him."

"Right!" The two said as the ran down the hallway with incredible speed.

Greed put his hands on his hips as if he was getting bored.

Before he could do anything, Metatron formed a kunai made of light and slashed the man from head to toe with a flash.

"Ahh~, that sure hit the spot. I don't think those would have healed if you didn't do that. You're pretty weak you know, ninja." Greed said as he stretched again.

"You dodged all those despite all the wounds on your body!?" Metatron exclaimed.

Greed grew a wicked smile as he turned around. "Wounds? What wounds?"

"...!" Metatron couldn't believe his eyes as the man looked completely healed, from head to toe.

Greed started looking over, as if he was unimpressed with himself.

"No way... you just had magic-enforced metal stakes ran through your body..."

In that moment of being scared, Greed had disappeared, and appeared in front of Metatron, and grabbed him by the throat.

Lifting him up, Greed tilted his head and grinned. "Those were some pretty flashy moves back there, I'm sure you won't mind me taking them right? After all, when you're dead it doesn't matter... huh?"

"N-No..." Metatron said, gasping for air.

"Eh? What was that? I couldn't quite..."

_**SNAP!**_

In that second, Greed crushed Metatron's throat with his hand. "...Hear you."

Metatron's body convulsed for a minute, before going limp, prompting Greed to drop him, and flail his hand around, to get the blood off.

"Oops, I didn't mean to kill you so quickly. I guess being trapped in a prison for over 4000 years can really make a guy pissed. Oh well, at least I got his magic~." Greed said as he nonchalantly threw his hands behind his head.

As he walked down the hall, he turned to the left and noticed Gadreel sitting in his prison silently. Then it struck him that this was the only other prisoner in here.

"Hey." Greed said.

No response.

"I said..."

**CRASH!**

Greed kicked down the metal bars that covered his cell.

"...HEY!"

Greed was a little thrown off by Gadreel's appearance. Rather than this, he expected some adult.

Gadreel was a young man with fair blonde hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a white jacket with a collar and scarf over a pair of black shirt and pants, along with a brown belt. Overall, he did not even have the face of a criminal, rather, he gave off a peaceful vibe much like Dulio.

"...Can I help you?" He asked in a light voice.

Greed was once again thrown off by this, but played it down as he grinned again.

"Wanna come with me?"

Gadreel stared at the ground for a minute, and slowly stood up.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Kuoh Academy, a few days later**

"And why do I have to do this again?" Kaii asked while crossing his arms.

Currently, it was the evening and Kaii, Sona, Tsubaki, Rossweisse, Serafall and Sirzechs were gathered in the Student Council's room for an "examination".

"Because Sirzechs-sama wants to see what you can do when you access the power of the Heavenly Dragons that is now a part of your body." Rossweisse said.

"Yeah but why do I get a bad feeling about this..." Kaii said under his breath with a sarcastic smile.

Sirzechs, as if predicting something, said he had to go do something, as he stepped out of the room.

"Alright Kaii, you know what to do." Sona said.

Kaii closed his eyes and imagined his power flowing like a Dragon. Then he formed the mental image of a Heavenly Dragon, as his aura calmly surrounded him.

"And..." Kaii then exhaled and put his right hand forward. "...Flow!"

In that split second, Kaii realized what was about to happen, following a lecherous giggle from Okuma.

_RIP!_

Kaii managed to be awestruck, dumbfounded, and also embarassed at once, as his magic literally used Issei's signature Dress Break.

Rossweisse and Serafall went to cover themselves, but Kaii stopped looking when he noticed something.

Tsubaki and Sona's clothes weren't ripped.

"...Shit." Kaii noticed.

Tsubaki's hand was out, as her and Sona scurried out of the room.

**{What happ-}**

_RIP!_

Kaii's clothes also went away...

That's when Okuma remembered when Kaii fought Tsubaki in the tournament about 6 months ago.

Mirror Alice. The Sacred Gear that would reflect anything used on it back to the user.

Serafall wasn't nearly as shaken as Rossweisse, who was borderline on having a panic attack.

"Well..." Kaii started to say, as it finally kicked in he was not wearing anything. In his own panic, he tripped on his own foot and...

**{This is so cliché that I can't help but love this!}**

Of all times, Kaii stumbled right on Rossweisse.

"Huh?" Kaii asked with spinning eyes.

**{Heaven is only a glance downwards.}**

"What do you mean by..."

That was when he noticed his hands on Rossweisse's (very sizable) breasts. It also kicked in once again that they were both not wearing anything now.

"...Well at least they aren't small." Kaii muttered under his breath.

Rossweisse came to and started look up as her face progressively went through every red on the color wheel.

"U-Uh, stay calm and listen." Kaii started as he closed his eyes and made a shaky smile. "I'm sure in a few seconds from now, I'll be bleeding from all over my body."

Kaii at this point swallowed his pride and completed his shaky smile.

"So I'm going to say this while I can..."

Serafall may hay been childish, but even she knew this was a radioactive meltdown waiting to happen, so as she made an awkward face she made a new outfit appear around her from a magic circle, and closed her eyes.

Kaii spoke words that only the most brave of men could say. "This feels pretty incredible." By now his voice was serious whisper that was nervous and scared. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

And then, the fuse hit its end.

"NO!" Rossweisse's scream echoed throughout the entire city.

If you were to ask some civilians, they would have sworn they heard a sickening splattering sound right afterward.

Rossweisse, now with a new outfit, stomped out of the room, leaving Kaii on the ground, with a horribly disfigured face.

**{Boy, she has one hell of a temper.}**

"Indeed Okuma, if only she was as enthusiastic about that kind of stuff as Akeno..." Kaii whispered in pain.

Kaii slowly got up and formed a new outfit from his magic circle, along with using his magic to mostly heal his face.

Serafall walked over to him slowly. "Are you okay Kaii-chan?"

Kaii's already damaged pride took another shot with that honorific. "I to- oh never mind. At least I can always count on you Serafall."

That was when his eyes widened. He looked over to her and she also had a surprised expression, along with a tint of red in her cheeks.

'Whoa, that's the first time I've ever called her that. Man what's getting into me recently?' He thought.

**{And the glorious harem begins~!}**

With perfect timing, Sirzechs appeared at the door. "Eh? Where did everyone go?"

Kaii just facepalmed.

About five minutes later, Serafall had decided to head back the Underworld (not before giving Kaii a goodbye kiss on the cheek), as Kaii and Sirzechs went to the Occult Research Club.

"What's that?" Kaii asked.

"It's a report that you need to help me fill out. The Zodiacs have requested a full report on what happened from your fight with Hades, until when their leader came. You can start when you're ready."

"Hmm, well it started when me and Vali came there. Vali used his new mode to defeat Pluto instantly. But since he's only used it a few times, the time in that form was barely a minute, so he collapsed after it. I was fighting Hades and-"

Sirzechs looked up at him with a suspicious face. "Not to interrupt, but I'm interested in what exactly you used to fight him."

"It was a doping that Diehauser got from an arrested Khaos Brigade member. Apparently it was made from the blood of the old Maou, and it activates something called Chaos Drive in a Sacred Gear. But using it more than once can alter the body of the user. In the end, it wasn't even worth it as Hades still was way stronger than me."

Sirzechs looked deep in thought. "Diehauser... huh... anyways, continue."

"After I got beat around by the damn bag of bones, that Demon, Hyskoa showed up. He pulled a trick on me and convinced me that Shinji was killed by Hades in front of my eyes. After that... it's kind of a blur. I remember beating the hell out of Hades... I was using a fraction of Order's power, who was apparently inside me all along."

"So that was Order's power? Along with those chains that are in Hades?"

Kaii shrugged as he looked outside. "I guess. After that, the eye patch Demon grabbed me and took me into Tartarus. In there is where I saw Rizevim, Euclid and those two Dragons."

"Euclid Lucifuge... not a name me or Grayfia ever thought we'd hear again. As the name implies he's Grayfia's brother. He was thought to have died in the civil war years ago. To think he's working with Rizevim now... what about the Dragons?" Sirzechs said with a hand over his head.

"Crom Cruach and Grendel. Okuma called them Evil Dragons, but apparently they shouldn't be alive anymore, so we're assuming that Demon Tyrant, with the ability to bring people back to life is behind them. From there you know the rest basically." Kaii said.

"Yeah, do you have any idea what that pillar of light was that went through the Underworld?" Sirzechs asked while finishing up the report.

"...No."

Sirzechs then got out of his seat and grabbed the paper. "Alright then, that's all we need. Thanks for helping me fill this out Kaii-kun. I've got to run this there, so I'll see you around."

Kaii bowed as he left.

He looked out the window, seeing the sunset in the distance. "I guess I'll just head home."

As he walked out of the building, he thought about what happened earlier.

'I can't even begin to believe that when I tried to access the Heavenly Dragon power outside of Balance Breaker that happened, well at least I still have _that_.'

Kaii also silently reflected on why he didn't tell anyone that he was temporarily sent into the past, and what happened there.

* * *

**Hyoudou Residence**

"The hell is this?!"

Kaii was treated to a sight he wasn't looking forward to seeing, and that was Azazel being in the living room with Rias' entire peerage, Ravel, Irina and Ophis (who had began living with them) all with packed up bags on the floor.

"We're going on a vacation apparently." Xenovia said as he lifted up her bag.

Rossweisse, who was more embarassed, than angry at Kaii now, avoided him.

"Yup! We'll be back in a few days! Ciao!" Azazel said as they all disappeared in a magic circle, leaving Kaii with a deadpanned expression.

"...Thanks for inviting me ASSHOLE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ara, keep it down."

Kaii turned around to see where the voice came from.

"Oh, Hisui."

Hisui was with Alice at the top of the stairs, looking down at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaii asked.

"We're all here until they get back." Alice replied.

"Oh, well if that's the case, I'll take a walk then. Where is Pandora?"

Alice answered as she walked away. "She's out for a walk as well."

As Kaii walked out into the yard, he felt a massive chill go down his spine.

"...! What was that!?"

He turned around to look at the house, and realized that no one else was noticing this.

"Why aren't they feeling this? It's coming from the park... Pandora is there!? Shit...!"

Not caring who saw, Kaii's wings appeared behind him as he took off like a jet.

* * *

**5 minutes ago, the Underworld**

Ajuka was in his lab, along with his partners, who were monitoring parts of the world for abnormalities, particularly Sacred Gears.

One of his fellow scientists was twirling around in his chair, until something caught his eye on a radar.

"I've got something! Coordinates: 3000 by 4000. It's in the Gremory territory!"

"Could it be?"

Ajuka came over to the radar and made an excited face. "So they've finally shown up..."

* * *

**The Park**

Pandora was wearing casual clothes as she sat on a bench, relaxing, until she looked up and noticed in the center of the park, a literal rip in space was opening.

She walked up to it carefully, and realized no one was in the park.

'As if that's a coincidence.'

She quickly jumped back as two figures emerged from it.

One was a fairly slim man with narrow eyes with short, dark hair with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He was wearing a white jacket, a black sash and a white hakama. His jacket had a slightly tall collar that he left open to his upper chest, along with him having a sheathed sword on his waist.

The other was a familiar dark green Western Dragon with silver eyes, and was standing on its hind legs.

"This human world is so boring! Maybe I can liven it up a bit!" The Dragon shouted.

"Stop whining. I said I'd be fine on my own, but you insisted on coming along, Grendel." The man in the white jacket said.

"You're no fun at all." Grendel pouted, but not before he huffed his breath and opened his mouth, letting a pillar of fire fly into a nearby forest.

**DOON!**

"Anyways, who are we after? Multiple people?"

"Just one, we can leave the others." The man said.

Pandora, who was hiding behind a tree on the other side, applied magic to her eyes and stared at the man, only to see the number "11" floating above him.

'The eleventh Demon huh...'

"We have to find a single bug in this whole nest of them?!" Grendel exclaimed.

"It won't be hard. There's only two of his kind in this town."

Grendel walked around a bit, until a narrow white beam went flying horizontally towards him.

"Whoa!" He ducked to the ground as it went right by him.

Pandora revealed herself as the one who shot it by walking out.

"Cain! Is she the one!?" Grendel yelled.

Cain looked forward with his hands in his pocket, sighing. "Grendel, if you had invested even the littlest amount of time into your observational and reasoning skills it would be obvious to you that..."

Pandora then felt a huge chill go over her body.

"...She is trash."

"In other words..." Grendel started with a grin.

"...Kill her."

Grendel laughed psychotically as he send a giant bomb of silver flames at her.

Pandora stood up and put her left hand forward, as multiple lines, both horizontal and vertical appeared. When the flames got close, the lines grew in size and flew forward, hitting the flames.

"What?!" Grendel yelled, as his flames were destroyed by the lines.

Cain looked over to her with his hands in his pockets still. "That was interesting...! GRENDEL MOVE!"

Grendel once again dropped to the ground as Pandora's lines kept traveling forward, slicing and dicing everything in their path.

The lines were now heading towards Cain who looked forward with a bored face.

All he did was put his right hand forward.

_SCREEEECH!_

In that moment, he stopped her lines with his hand, leaving barely a 3rd degree burn.

"What should I do Cain? This one knows some pretty interesting moves!"

"That won't be necessary Grendel. Kill her."

"Gahaha! Right!" Grendel yelled as he went to attack Pandora.

_CLANK!_

Grendel stopped right in his tracks as he felt something sharp in the palm that he was going to use to attack her.

Kaii appeared in front of her, with his Muramasa forward.

Pandora had a slightly awkward expression aim at him. "Kaii?"

"Sorry I'm a little late. I'll take these guys out real quick." He said as his sword began glowing.

Grendel backed up, and scratched his head. "A sword? Hey, Cain! Is he the guy?"

"Surprisingly no. I'm ever-so shocked that your flailing about didn't draw him out. Our target is an Angel."

Kaii went to slash at Grendel, but...

"Is that all?" Grendel asked with a bored voice.

Kaii was shocked to see that his sword barely left a scratch on Grendel's skin.

"-As I was going to say, Grendel." Cain started.

_SMASH! SHATTER!_

Kaii's jaw dropped as his prized weapon was broken and shattered into pieces by Grendel's hand.

"-He's also trash."

Cain looked at the broken sword with an indifferent expression. 'That was weird. For a split second, when it broke I felt the leak of life force from it.'

"Uh, Kaii?" Pandora asked.

"What?"

Pandora made an awkward smile as she scratched the back of her head.

"I didn't exactly need help..."

Kaii looked back at her, and started blinking rapidly. "Eh?"

"Yeah I can- LOOK OUT!" She yelled.

Kaii spun around as Grendel slammed his fist into Kaii.

"Guh!" Kaii spat out blood, and felt some of his ribs snap.

"You're finished, brat!" Grendel yelled as he went to attack once again.

A dust cloud appeared around them, and when it settled, Grendel noticed his attack was stopped by a blue magic circle.

"Hello there!" A voice said from behind the magic circle.

Kaii looked up and saw Ajuka and Serafall in front of him.

"Sorry I'm so late, Kaii-kun." Ajuka said.

"What is this?" Grendel asked as he puffed a tiny flame through his nose.

"People just keep popping up and getting in the way! Do you want me to kill you two first!?" Grendel screamed.

Grendel once again went to attack, but Serafall put one hand up, as a giant pillar of ice appeared beneath him, sending him up into the sky. Following that, she put her hand down as a pillar of ice formed above him in the sky, sending him spiraling to the ground.

"DAMN YOUUUU!" He yelled as he went to attack them yet again.

_CRASH!_

Another dust cloud kicked up where he attacked, but when it cleared, no one was there. To his left, Ajuka was standing by himself. To his right, Serafall was holding Kaii over her shoulder, with Pandora behind him.

Serafall moved her free hand downwards as a huge block of ice dropped on Grendel's head, apparently knocking him out cold.

As Cain observed the situation, Ajuka noticed one of Grendel's claws twitching.

"You're a poor loser, aren't you?" Ajuka asked.

"SCREW YOUUUU!" He yelled as a silver fire gathered in his mouth.

"...!" Serafall's eyes widened as she noticed his silver flame rapidly increasing in power, as if it was heading to a breaking point.

**BOOM!**

Grendel attacked with full force, sending the massive fire towards Serafall.

A huge explosion followed, leaving a small mushroom cloud.

"AHAHAHA! TAKE THAT! THEY WERE BLOWN TO BITS! THERE'S NO WAY SHE COULD HAVE DODGED MY FLAME AT THIS DISTANCE-!"

Grendel's silver eyes widened as he noticed Ajuka standing in between them, with one hand forward, blocking the flame.

"What the HELL?! Who are you!? How did you do that?!"

Ajuka made a sly smile in response, as he brushed some of his hair back. "It's called my special Kankara Formula. It has the ability to control all phenomenon using equations and formulas to modify it into something else, be that even an attack of my own. All I did was modify your attack to go sideways, rather than forward." He said as he pointed down.

Grendel looked down with a shocked face as he saw a huge ravine in the ground, branching out in opposite directions, from left to right, rather than forward.

"What did you say?" Grendel asked in a more calm voice.

"Would you like to see it again? Maybe this time I can turn your attack against you." Ajuka replied. "Like this!"

Ajuka then fired a large blast of Demonic energy right at the Evil Dragon, until...

Cain disappeared and reappeared in front of Grendel with speed so fast, it seemed like he froze time temporarily, blocking Ajuka's attack with his right hand, and sending it up into the sky with ease.

Ajuka made a difficult expression, as he analyzed the Demon. 'He moved with speed that exceeds my own, and deflected that with no troubles. He still has his other hand in his pocket, meaning that wasn't even worth the effort for him...'

Grendel looked down and made a confident grin. "Cain..."

**CRASH!**

Cain turned around and bashed his right elbow into Grendel's stomach, sending him flying meters away into multiple trees.

Grendel stumbled over as he tried to stay conscious. He had tons of blue blood coming from his mouth as he stood on one leg.

"What the hell?" He asked with a weak voice.

"You idiot. You're getting in over your head. Those two Devils are Serafall Leviathan and Ajuka Beelzebub, with the latter being a Super Devil. You can't beat them. Furthermore, you disobeyed Tenma-sama and attacked Kaii Valefor. We're leaving." Cain said as he walked back and used his hand to open a rip in space.

"Running away?" Serafall asked.

Cain turned to her and made a sarcastic smile. "I'd like nothing more than to crush you all. But it's more than obvious which of us has the advantage, especially when you have trash like those two on your side. Grendel, we can always look for the Angel another time."

"Right..." Grendel moaned as he walked into the rip, disappearing with Cain.

Ajuka looked back to see Kaii staring at his broken sword with an angry face.

"There might be something I can do about that."

* * *

**Europe, far in the mountains**

Azazel and everyone else on "vacation" appeared in a very snowy mountain, appearing to be desolate of all life.

"What the... is this the wrong place?" Rias asked while shivering.

Azazel turned back to them. "Oh, sorry. This isn't an actual vacation, more or less a meeting."

"A meeting?" Koneko asked.

"Our weapon against Tenma, the leader of the Qlippoth to be exact, they should be here any moment."

After about 2 minutes, a figure appeared behind everyone, and the heavy snow stopped.

"Azazel of the Fallen Angels, it's been a long time since we last spoke." A voice said.

Rias turned around and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, as she started stuttering. "N-No way, th-that's..."

A figure that appeared to be a child walked up to them, although the child seemed to be very mature.

Azazel made a smirk at his appearance. "Everyone, meet our secret weapon. The God of Destruction, Shiva."


	39. Chapter 39: Calm Before The Storm

**2 Days Ago**

It was past midnight, and in downtown Tokyo. For some reason the entire area was clear of people and cars, as a woman walked down the road, carrying a bag.

She looked around carefully as she slowly walked. 'No one around huh... must be some type of magic.'

This woman was a close relative of one of the Zodiacs, and as such, was a human with full knowledge of the supernatural world.

However, she stopped in the middle of the road as she saw someone walking her way...

"I'm sure you know... I got out after going through quite a hassle." A man said as he walked to her.

It was Greed, who now was wearing a red leather jacket, looking more blended-in, however Gadreel was nowhere to be seen.

Greed had a rather unpleasant expression, compared to before, and talked with a very annoyed voice "After all this traveling, this is what I see? Some needless looking loser of a human."

The woman backed up with a face that gradually turned more shocked. "No way... Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins? You were supposed to be locked up in Heaven... that's impossible!"

"Pathetic." Greed said in an ominous voice as he cracked his neck. "If you really believed that, maybe you deserve to die. And even after tracking you down and getting all the shitty humans away from this area, I can already tell you won't even bother to tell me any information about your organization, right? Talk about a waste of time."

"Hold on... if you're out... that means you still are missing half of your power! It's sealed with the other six!" The woman said as with regained confidence.

Greed then said words that shook her to her very core. "Just because I'm weaker, doesn't make any of you stronger than me... DOES IT?! RIGHT?!"

In a split second, the woman jumped up and used a magic circle to propel herself into the air as Greed slammed his hand into the side of a skyscraper.

_EEEEEEEEEE_

With a painful screeching sound, all the glass on the skyscraper exploded, as Greed disappeared from sight.

"What the..." The woman started, but not before she started vomting blood.

Greed appeared behind her with a wild grin. "How did you like that supersonic attack? Something like that is something a human body just cannot handle!"

Before she could relax her body, Greed brought his knee into her and sent her flying into the skyscraper.

**CRAAAASHHHHHH!**

Barely staying alive at this point, she gasped for air, but that came to an end as...

_STAB STAB STAB!_

Having being hidden the whole time, Gadreel descended and fired three light spears into her vital spots, ending her life on the spot.

"Well... that was just about pointless." Greed said with an exasperated tone.

"You can say that again." A new voice said from under them.

Greed and Gadreel looked downwards, as the latter sported a shocked expression.

"-Tenma, what's the deal with not inviting me to the party?" Greed said to the Demon King who was looking up at them.

Gadreel made an unreadable expression as he looked at Tenma. 'So that's him huh?'

Tenma smiled as he opened in a rip in space. "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

**Present**

After being invaded a few weeks back, the Qlippoth needed a new place to stay, since Tartarus was now under constant surveillance. Now, they were in a secret hideout, although this hideout was substantially bigger than all of Tartarus.

Deep underground, in a room that was dimly lit by a green light, Gin stood. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking about what happened a few months back, after his fight with Kaii...

_3 Months Ago..._

Gin limped into Tenma's palace room in Tartarus, with a disgusted face.

"It's been over 80 years since that fool Rizevim has freed us from this prison. This "prison", is in the deepest and darkest corner of our very world, yet you made it here with little to no effort. -Then again I suppose that is to be expected to my Kouhai." Tenma said as he was reading a book with strange symbols on it.

Gin, who back then was masquerading as "Chaos", a look-alike of Kaii with inverted colors, allowed his appearance to fade away into his normal appearance, and looked up at the Demon King with an angry expression.

"So, does this mean you won't participate in the upcoming war?" Tenma asked with a condescending smile.

"O-Of course I will! Do you want me to die!? If I don't join that war then you know better than anyone what will happen to me! My father, Izanagi, my sister, Amaterasu, and my brothers, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo will find me for sure!" Gin yelled, while on his knees.

Tenma put his book down and smiled. "It's funny how just like Kaii you fail to address people with honorifics usually. Maybe you two are more alike than you think."

Gin slightly narrowed his eyes as he stared at him. "What? Do you have a problem with that?"

Tenma laughed as he stood up "Of course not. However, in this upcoming war, you won't survive with that pitiful excuse of a power level. To think a boy I've trained for a decade now is still this weak. You even have my daughter in your little "team"."

The girl with shoulder-length blue hair. Her name was Lumina. She was the daughter of Tenma, however her mother was a human, therefore, she was only half Demon, and considered an abomination by him. In short, she was disowned, unlike Tenma's other daughter, who was pure-blooded and was currently Demon number 3.

"Wait, are you saying..." Gin started.

"Of course, you're the weakest one in our organization. You're a child with all bark and no bite." Tenma said in a blunt voice.

Gin made an even angrier expression. "Argh! Damn it! This is all your people's fault! You taught me this weak God Magic that can't even be used to its full potential since I'm only half blooded!"

He got up, ignoring his injuries and made a furious expression, while Tenma's bangs covered his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh? So that Magic was of no use to you?"

"Damn right! And this stupid fake Sacred Gear was no use either!" Gin screamed as he ripped the blue Boosted Gear off his arm and smashed it. "After all the work I put in, that stupid brat just beat me like I was nothing! Any other type of Magic would have been more useful than this!"

Tenma made a creepy smile in response to that.

"Damn it! I did exactly as you said, my preparations were perfect! But that bastard Issei Hyoudou got in my way! It was two against one! I couldn't win with those odds!" Gin then calmed down and looked like he reached something. "Yeah, that's right. It wasn't my fault I lost. Their abilities were just better than mine, that's all! Damn them, especially Kaii... looking down on me with that smug expression! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"

Gin then began to slam his fist on the ground in anger as Tenma walked over to him slowly.

Making an ominous smile, Tenma put his hand on Gin's shoulder and leaned next to him to speak in a voice that was trying to be calm, but was about to overflow with excitement.

"Then you're saying that you still have the resolve to fight?" After Gin looked over to him and nodded, Tenma grew a wide grin. "Then you're very fortunate. There happens to be one more type of "Magic" that I can teach you..."

* * *

_Present_

After thinking back on that day, Gin looked around with an amused face.

_{Thinking about the past?}_

A dark and ominous voice echoed through Gin's mind.

'Yeah, Chaos.'

As he looked around more, he heard a voice behind him, and some footsteps.

"Oh, so this is where you were?" Lumina asked as he walked over to him. Behind her was the girl in the red mask, and other new faces.

There was a man who appeared to be in his 40's, but stood over 2 meters in height. He had a huge sword in a sheath on his belt. He appeared to be wearing a battle outfit from a European Catholic Church.

Next to him, was another man, wearing a samurai's outfit, with long indigo colored eyes and hair, with the latter being tied into a ponytail. He had a sword on his back.

Finally, three familiar faces also walked in. Isaac, Gadreel, and Greed.

"Tenma wants us to unseal the other six. I assume you know where we need to go for that." Isaac said as he adjusted his tie.

Gin didn't respond, and opted to think out loud. "So, is this my official "Team Inferno"?"

"I'm only temporary for this. Greed will also leave once the rest of them are unsealed. Team Inferno is officially you, Lumina... her." Isaac said while pointing at the girl in the mask.

Also, the samurai who's name was Izou was also a part of Team Inferno, along with the man in church clothes, Cardinal Bishop Vasco Strada. Finally, Gadreel was also to join Team Inferno.

"Oh, and Lumina's sister is supposed to come with us on this mission too. Again, she'll be only temporary for this. Tenma has decided that you will lead it, and for good reason. You losing with that power is absurd to think of. You already toyed with Dulio Gesualdo, Tobio Ikuse and Balthazar's son like it was nothing." Isaac said.

"Speaking of which, Tenma seems to think very highly of you, considering he's decided to turn a blind eye to this." Gin said as he looked away with a bored expression.

Isaac made an evil smile as he spoke. "Maybe he's a good judge of character. Plus, since we're heading for the Zodiacs, it will be time for some revenge."

Gin silently turned around to face his "team", then looked away again. "Isaac, you fail to comprehend the true nature of this world."

"Huh?"

"If you truly desire revenge for what happened all those years ago, ignore everyone else, and this war. They're nothing more than pawns and sacrifices for what's going to happen in the end. Since all things meet their end in the same fashion, it can wait. I feel as if we have other matters that must be attended to first."

"Attended to?" Lumina asked.

Gin closed his eyes and smiled, still turning his back towards them. "Still, I understand your feelings. Revenge feels wonderful... and in some cases that is pleasure. Pleasure is what all living things seek in one way or another. Once I finish what I've started, I promise you Isaac, that Kaii will suffer for how he's wronged us. There's too many insects on their side right now.'

Isaac made a hesitant face as he looked at Gin, who had turned around to face them again.

"So then, what is that you want then?"

Gin looked forward with a sinister grin. "Tell me, when your house is infested by bugs, do you let them do as they please? Or do you crush them like the insects they are? It's simple. Too much of something is grotesque."

* * *

**Hyoudou Residence**

"Hmm..."

In the meeting room, Ajuka was running tests on Kaii's broken sword, as Serafall had left for the Underworld to report what happened

Kaii sighed as he watched Ajuka examine the sword with his portable devices.

**{Why is that such a big deal to you?}**

'I've had that sword in my arsenal since I was about 6 years old.'

**{So basically, you held a deep attachment to it because you've had it for so long.}**

'That, and someone that I used to be close to gave it to me.'

**{But you got it at the Instructional School I thought?}**

'I never said everyone there was bad, did I? For that matter I never even said I hated the place.'

Dropping the subject, Kaii headed downstairs to the living room where everyone was, making an annoyed face.

When he came down there, much to his surprise, everyone acted like nothing had happened. Rather than being ticked, this actually helped lighten his mood.

He looked over to see the only adults in his peerage, Kensei and Yimir over in the kitchen drinking an expensive looking alcohol.

"Give me some." Kaii said as he walked to them, prompting them to look at each other and then laugh.

Getting a tick mark on his forehead, Kaii spoke with a voice that teetered on the edge of passiveness and aggressive

"What? Do you have a problem?"

"You're still too young, plus you obviously don't remember the last time you got drunk." Kensei said as he drank more.

"Eh? I got drunk before?!" Kaii exclaimed.

"HAHA!" Kensei started cracking up as him and Yimir looked at him with confused faces.

"What did he do?" Yimir asked.

"Wait, you don't remem- oh that's right. You're the newest one here. I keep forgetting that, anyways..." Kensei then whispers something into Yimir's ear, making him laugh heartily.

"Tell me what happened!" Kaii demanded.

Kensei put down his drink and made a teasing face as he spoke. "Well let's just say you were quite the Casanova with the ladies that night. Had I not stopped you, you would've had a harem back then."

Kaii put his hand under his chin and made a confident grin. "Well at least my weakness is ladies. You on the other hand Kensei, are downright scared of them."

"Hey! Screw you!"

At that moment, the front door went flying open, revealing Shinji who had an exasperated expression.

"Ha... what... did I miss?" He asked while panting.

"Where the hell were you the last few days?" Lance asked.

"Oh, well that's simple. I went to Europe to find the Zodiacs. Much to my surprise their headquarters is just a colossal skyscraper near Romania."

"Mind if I ask why?"

Shinji made a confident smile, very akin to Kaii's as he spoke. "Well since my dad was once something of a mediator to them, I went there to learn more about him, the Zodiacs themselves, and myself. Unfortunately, they have no idea how to awaken this power my dad left me." He said the latter with an annoyed face.

After Shinji complaining for a few more minutes, everyone went back to what they were doing beforehand.

"So what were you saying earlier about not needing me to come?" Kaii asked Pandora.

Pandora tilted her head as if he asked an obvious question.

"Well I was in Heaven for a decent amount of time training under Metatron-sama, so of course I'm able to fight now."

Kaii pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling like an idiot.

Meanwhile, Alice was walking upstairs when Shinji walked up to here.

"So, when are you going to profess your undying secret love to Kaii?" Shinji asked with a ridiculous smile

Alice froze in her tracks and tried to compose herself, but all that came out were stutters. "Eh... that's-"

Shinji somehow had grabbed a paper fan and was using it on himself to cover up his smile as he began to chuckle.

"Hou, did I hit it right on the spot?"

"You..." Alice said in a voice that was progressively getting angrier.

"T~S~U~N~D~E~R~E~!"

"I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!" Alice quipped.

"That's exactly what a tsundere would say too." Shinji said while using his paper fan even faster.

"SHUUUUUT UUUUUP!" She yelled as she went to attack him.

Before she could get to him, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Kaii asked, now behind her, which made he stop and let out a cute scream, which made Kaii and Shinji widen their eyes.

"...In all my years I've never heard her do anything remotely close to that..." Shinji said while awestruck.

Kaii on the other hand looked shocked beyond anything he'd ever seen or heard. "That was cute... cute and Alice... my goodness..."

Alice by now had been moved to an embarrassed face as she walked away with a conflicted face.

After finally getting over it, Kaii and Shinji headed upstairs to see Ajuka's progress.

"Sounds like you got messed up pretty bad." Shinji commented as they walked up the long staircase.

"No thanks to you." Kaii said while rolling his eyes.

_FLASH!_

A bright flash came from inside the meeting room, followed by a new presence being felt in the house, so the two picked up their pace and ran into there, seeing something unexpected.

"Phew... it's been a long time since I've been in this form."

Ajuka looked almost as confused as they did, as Kaii's sword was back together, but it was being held by some girl they'd never seen before.

"Uh..." Shinji started.

The girl turned to face the two. She had long blonde hair, dark red eyes, and a child-like figure. She was wearing a black gothic style outfit.

"Hey, Master." She said with a smile.

Kaii tilted his head, and pointed his finger at himself, to which she nodded. "I think I'm starting to get used to this kind of thing."

"May I see it?" Ajuka asked the girl, pointing to the sword in her hands

"Oh, sure."

Ajuka analyzed it for a moment, and slightly widened his eyes.

"Alright, so what's your name?" Kaii asked.

"Sora. Or at least that's what my name would mean in a human language."

"Sora, meaning sky or Heaven?" Kaii asked while thinking aloud.

"Yeah, something like that." She said while crossing her arms and maintaining a smile.

Ajuka set the sword down on table and adjusted his glasses. "So you called him your master since you were sealed in this sword, right?"

Sora looked at him and shook her head. "Not quite, I'm more or less an actual manifestation of the sword itself. Remember how when Kaii used me in Heaven against that punk that copied his appearance? He was able unleash my full power there since my full name translated would be "The Sky or Heaven splitting sword"."

"But on that note, it means that this sword is basically useless without you inside of it." Ajuka noted as the sword no longer had that violent magic aura around it.

"That's true, and I could also insert myself back into the sword, but there's a much better way to go about this. It involves your Sacred Gear, Master."

"What about it?" Kaii asked.

"I'll tell you later, it seems this house is having a bit of a problem." Sora said as she smiled wider.

"I was just about to check that myself. Kaii-kun, did you notice earlier today when you went to the park, no one noticed inside the house?" Ajuka asked

"I guess that also explains why no one felt me coming when I got here a little while ago too." Shinji added.

Sora nodded. "Someone set up some sort of reverse bounded field inside the house, rather than around it that makes people inside the house not feel anything outside of it."

At that same time, Alice was on the roof of the house...

* * *

She sighed as she looked up into the starry night sky.

As she was doing such, she glanced down and noticed a strange symbol on the roof, with bits and parts of it looking like a magic circle.

"This is... a bounded field? I should erase it-"

"You're going to erase it? What a waste." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw none other than Gin standing on the roof, with a smirk. Of course she didn't know who this young man was though.

"Is this your handiwork?" She asked.

"Nope. Dirty tricks like that aren't fit for someone like me. Isn't that right, Alice Abaddon?" Gin cooed.

Alice looked at him with narrowed eyes. "So is it safe to assume you're with the Qlippoth? Obviously you aren't a Demon."

Gin stretched as he countered her question with another one. "So is it safe to assume you're my enemy?"

He was actually telling the truth about not putting the field up, but sighed as he was here to do some spying, since he was using the appearance that no one had seen yet. Now, that plan had gone out the window.

"Good grief, it looks like I really messed up this time. I really should have kept my mouth shut." He said as a red aura began to surround him.

As he stepped forward, Alice allowed her Fallen Angel wings to appear as she jumped off the roof and landed behind the house, in their massive backyard.

As soon as she landed, she went to run into the house, but before she realized it, Gin was behind her and went to attack her.

"Eh?" Leaked out of Gin's mouth, as someone appeared in between the two.

"Lance?" Alice yelled as she stopped running.

As she had said, Lance was staring down Gin, with his spear in his hand.

"Gáe Bolg huh?" Gin asked. "When you're wounded by it, then the injury will never go away unless the wielder allows it to."

Lance spun it around and got into a stance with it. "Among other things."

Gin made a small laugh as he grabbed what looked like a curved western sword from a fiery magic circle. "That's alright with me. I like people that get straight down to business anyways.

"You flatter me, how about I let you get the first attack?" Lance said with a provoking smile.

Gin's bangs covered his eyes as he gleefully smiled. "I think-"

_WOOOSH!_

"-I'll take you up on that offer."

Lance's eyes widened as in a split second Gin was behind him, attacking.

Quickly turning around, he managed to block Gin's incoming attacks, and slightly push him back, due to the weight and speed advantage of his spear.

However, Gin once again showed his incredible speed as he escaped Lance's counterattack and ran around him to attack once again.

_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!_

In an incredible flurry, Lance's speed nearly quadrupled as he went on the offensive and attacked Gin.

"Is that all?" Gin asked as his speed increased even further, to the point where it looked like he was using teleportation.

Gin had escaped from Lance's attacks, or so he had thought. As soon as he landed on the ground, Lance was once again in front of him, attacking him with more intensity than before.

After each clash of the two, it was becoming more and more apparent that Gin's sword was no match for Lance's spear, and to the extent where Gin was forced to be on defense.

Lance flipped his spear around and brought it down on top of Gin, who blocked it with his sword, but was pushed back many feet. Unfortunately for Gin, Lance gave him not even a single second of rest, as he once again attacked, overwhelming Gin.

Or so he thought.

Gin smiled as he easily jumped over Lance's next swing.

'I guess he's gotten even better since he became a Devil. Putting aside any sort of power up, this guy is definitely the top dog on Kaii's team.'

Using his midair height advantage, Gin brought down his sword onto Lance, who blocked it with all his might.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Gin said as he applied some of his aura to his sword, which sent Lance flying into the fence.

Alice watched with wide eyes. Had this been anyone else, she would've intervened by now, but Lance had a degree of pride that she didn't want to damage.

Gin landed with a satisfied smile, as his last attack had made a mini crater in the ground.

Only few seconds later, Lance came flying out of the rubble with hardly any injuries, and resumed his attacking.

As if it was a game, Gin was trying to dodge all of his attacks with his eyes closed, until Lance did an unnatural move. At that moment, Gin blocked incorrectly, causing...

_CRACK!_

Gin's sword cracked and crumbled away to nothing.

"Got ya." Lance said as he attacked the defenseless Gin.

Gin on the other hand, made a face as if he was going to start laughing. "Oops, I guess I messed that up."

"...!" Lance made a shocked expression as somehow, Gin had a new sword in his hand, which he used to block the incoming attack.

Lance had completely widened eyes as he stared at the sword. 'There's no way that's possible, I just destroyed his sword, yet he has a brand new one...? I made sure to watch it carefully... the laws of magic dictate that something must always come from something, much like the law of equivalent exchange. But what this guy just did... he spawned something from nothing!'

However, Lance had no time to sit around and do nothing, so he continued attacking, but slowly but surely, he started to lose the edge, and after a short amount of time, he had gone on the defensive.

Finally, Gin had made a move that defied logic, and it appeared to Lance that he twisted his body _around_ the spear, and had stopped his sword mere centimeters away from Lance's neck.

"I believe that's called checkmate." Gin said with a smug grin.

After finally hearing the obnoxiously loud fight, everyone aside from Ajuka came running outside.

"Where is the Maou?" Gin asked them.

"He's undoing that bounded field on the roof while we take care of you!" Siegfried shouted as he charged towards Gin.

But as he did, Izou appeared in front of him, causing him to stop in his tracks and swiftly hit the ground as Izou swung his blade.

That in turn, caused Jeanne to go help him, along with Alice trying to as well, however the latter was stopped when a rainbow colored sphere appeared in front of her.

"Let's leave the boys to their fight." Lumina said from behind her.

And from there it was a chain of events, Kensei and Yimir went forward as well, but when stopped when Strada, appeared in front of those two, bringing down his sheathed sword, causing the two to stumble out of the way.

Kaii turned around and noticed the girl in the red mask standing behind them all, doing nothing. Simply observing the battle.

Chaos continued to ensue as Shinji was met by Gadreel, up in the sky, also Hisui and Merlin were cornered by Greed.

Siegfried gritted his teeth as he summoned Gram, and Jeanne grabbed her rapier.

"Get out of the way!" He shouted.

Izou put his sword on his shoulder and spoke in a coy tone. "Hmm, maybe you should try to force your way through me instead."

Gin looked around, still holding his sword to Lance's neck. 'That girl Pandora isn't here, which means she must be on the roof with the Maou...'

* * *

**The roof**

Ajuka and Pandora worked as hard as they could to remove the simple looking seal on the roof, but nothing was working.

"This damn thing!" Pandora said with an angry voice.

"And of course, of all times it would have to start expanding." Ajuka said with a rare hint of annoyance in his voice. "Who even put this on here anyways?"

"-That would be me." A voice from behind them spoke.

* * *

Agreeing to Izou's challenge, Siegfried gripped Gram and charged at him.

Strangely enough, Izou with his completely normal sword began to quickly overwhelm the former.

Jumping back, Siegfried watched as Jeanne also instantly lost her advantage against him.

'How can this be? Weight, power, speed... I have the advantage in all of them. So why is his defense impenetrable?!'

Siegfried tried clashing their weapons in an attempt to get a better look at Izou's sword, but it was a completely normal katana.

Izou spoke in a voice that brimmed upon laughter. "What's the matter? Are you, the wielder of the strongest demonic sword in existence unable to defeat me and my completely normal sword?"

"How are you only human and this good?!" Siegfried yelled.

Unfortunately, in that second, Siegfried let his guard down. Izou went to slash him, but Siegfried tried to block it. Not able to do so completely, he felt blood run down his chest, as he had a large gash in it.

Izou quickly turned to Jeanne, and thrust his katana forward. Jeanne put her rapier to the side and blocked it, but it was not enough as it was cut in half, and she felt his sword cut her shoulder.

"Impossible..." She said as she fell over.

Izou put his sword on his shoulder and sighed. "Not done yet, are we?"

He turned around to Siegfried who was still standing up, despite having a rather deep wound on his chest.

"Well, how about this? If you can survive this next move, I'll stop attacking you two."

Siegfried felt a chill go down his spine as Izou put his sword in a Japanese thrusting style. A massive amount of bloodlust seemed to come from him, enough to make Siegfried nauseous.

"!" Siegfried's eyes shot open as he realized what was coming.

Izou had leaked enough bloodlust to the extent that Siegfried saw his own death before it happened. Izou was going to strike and sever his head.

Siegfried quickly threw Gram away and went into Balance Breaker, grabbing all of his swords and going into a defensive position, but then...

_ZWOOOOOSHZZZZ!_

With a sound that seemingly cut space itself, Izou disappeared in the blink of an eye and ended up behind Siegfried. The latter fell over with a gush of blood and a resounding thud.

Gin smirked as he saw the two defeated. "I never grow tired of seeing that move."

He then realized that he had stopped holding his sword to Lance's neck. So in response to that, Lance was channeling an overbearingly large amount of magic through his spear.

"Gáe..." Lance said as the spear brimmed with red aura at the tip.

"To reverse cause and effect right? I'm dead as soon as you say that next work...unless..." Gin said in a quiet voice.

Lance flew forward as he thrust the spear. "...Bolg!"

Gin's eyes widened as he saw the spear do something that defied any logic. It went forward, then started to twist and bend all around the area. In a flash of speed almost too fast for him to follow, the spear went straight for Gin, who barely blocked it with his sword.

Gin gritted his teeth as the spear once again twisted, and went behind him and starting doing circles around him.

What was currently happening was the phenomenon that only Gáe Bolg could do. An attack focused on a single target, that would always hit its target in the heart, no matter what. No force in the world could possibly stop it from doing so, as seen when it began to twist beyond our laws of physics. It went as far as to freeze all forms of magic around it, becoming an unstoppable sure-kill technique.

It was a spear that was based off Odin's Gungnir and Lugh's Brionac. A spear that chose who was worth to wield it. In many retrospects, it can be considered superior to the True Longinus, as it reversed causality. Simply put, cause and effect are reversed. The intention of the attack is to thrust the spear forward to pierce the enemy's heart, but what really happens is that before the spear is even thrust, the enemy's heart has already been pierced. Basically, it's a top-class weapon that can alter destiny itself.

Before he realized it, Gin had the spear inside of him, making all the fights around him come to a complete stop.

Lancer sighed, as the attack had drained him of all his magic.

"-Or so it would, provided my heart was there in the first place."

Lance made a shocked expression and turned around to see a completely uninjured Gin standing there, patting his chest and breathing erratically.

"What...?" Lance asked in a voice that sounded like someone seeing a ghost.

"Your attack _is_ unstoppable, but it's useless if what it seeks isn't there in the first place."

"No way... you mean to tell me..."

Gin made a wide grin and started laughing. "Yes! Before you even attacked I had completely voided out that entire part of my body, and set it in a different plane! In other words, you could say I killed myself to survive your attack."

As everyone watched the two, Sora quickly came running out of the house and screamed. "MASTER WATCH OUT!"

Kaii turned around and saw nothing, and that was when it happened.

_**STAB!**_

Kaii had a shocked face as he saw a giant icicle through his upper chest. Not knowing what to do further, all he felt was his blood flow through his mouth.

That all stopped when he heard the voice of the person he hated the most in this world behind him.

Leaning sideways in midair on the icicle, was Isaac. "It's been a long time, Kaii."

* * *

**Here's some food for your guys' thoughts: Kaii is by multiple extensions, connected to The Zero Demon, Tenma, the man who trapped the Primordial Entities, which in turn makes him connected to Pandora, Gin, Lumina, Demon Number 3, and the girl in the red mask. The connection between them is there, but I've literally only very slightly expanded on it twice now, so I don't expect anyone to guess it. **

**Thanks for reading as always, and review.**


	40. Chapter 40

Up in the sky, Gadreel stared at Shinji's two golden wings and smiled. "So you're his son?"

Without him knowing it, Shinji's eyes were glowing a bright gold.

Gadreel closed his eyes and made almost a defeated smile. "Well I certainly can't beat you in battle. And if you are his son, then Tenma made a deadly mistake in his plans." He then narrowed his eyes and spoke in a deadly serious voice. "The main threat on your side is not Kaii, but you."

Shinji formed a spear of light, but something happened when he did. Instead of it being complete, it looking like light was flowing around it, and it seemed to be much stronger than before.

Lumina looked up and gasped. "-That's...!"

As if he had completely forgotten about Gadreel, Shinji went flying down towards Lumina, and threw his light spear down at her.

_DOON!_

The surroundings were blown away, along with Kaii and Isaac, freeing the former from the icicle.

"What the hell?" Kensei asked.

Using the cloud of dust as cover, Jeanne forced herself up and grabbed Siegfried, and dashed inside the house.

Where Lumina was standing, Gin was blocking Shinji's light spear with his bare hand, but was visibly having trouble doing so.

Speaking in a near monotone voice, Shinji seemingly described Lumina. "Daughter of Tenma, Lumina. Half Demon, half human."

Isaac made an excited smile as he brushed the dust off himself. "Balthazar you sly bastard. You gave it to your son? And on top of that, all the information. You really planned this all out."

"What is he doing?" Gin asked as Lumina slowly stepped back.

"Balthazar long ago had begun taking countermeasures against the Demons in case something like this were to happen, and somewhere along that line finished that work. It appear he's passed it on to his son now."

"You don't mean..." Gin started.

Isaac sighed. "Yeah, it's that."

Kaii stood up, with a disgusted face directed towards his "father".

Isaac took notice and made a smile. "Let's get right down to business, alright?"

Without even a moment of hesitation, Isaac went flying towards Kaii. And right before he made contact, something that looked like giant arrows flew at him and struck him in midair, sending him crashing to the ground.

Isaac had blocked the attack with a shield of ice, but had still been pushed back. "So they're here, huh?"

"What's going on?" Gin asked.

"...It appears a few of the Zodiacs have made their way here. We'll need to wrap things up shortly."

"Eh? I'm not scared of those weak humans, why not crush them?" Greed asked.

"Because, we're in the human world. We can't make as big a scene here as you did in Heaven."

Gin thought for a second then sighed. "Alright everybody, let's leave."

Out of nowhere, Alice appeared and made a small black hole appear above Gin, prompting his eyes to shoot open.

"!"

Gin shoved Lumina out of the way and threw his arms out, and released a colossal amount of magic, as the tiny black hole expanded into a true black hole, sucking in everything around him.

Gin gritted his teeth as he was trying to defy one of the strongest things in the universe. "Tch... the Abaddon's special move, the Power of Hole, which is supposed to be used to suck in attacks... but to try and suck me in with it..."

Everyone watched in awe as with sheer power, Gin was resisting the black hole. It started to expand rapidly, as red lightning was surrounding it. In that tiny enclosed space, gravity was being reversed, and debris started to rise.

"You think I'll be done in by _this_!?" Gin screamed.

In a wave of energy, Gin made the black hole implode, sending various members of Kaii's team flying against the wall.

"Now then, let's get out of here." Gin said.

With that, him, Lumina, the girl in the mask, Gadreel, Strada and Izou disappeared into a fiery magic circle. That left Greed and Isaac.

Kaii, now in Balance Breaker, went flying towards Isaac with a demonic light spear in his hand.

_CLANK!_

Kaii's eyes widened as Isaac caught the attack with his bare hand.

"You underestimated me... _son_."

Isaac quickly spun around and let go, then appeared behind Kaii and slammed his fist into the back of his neck, making him stumble forward.

Kaii turned around but found it harder to breathe now, and felt blood from the back of his neck.

From there, Isaac covered his hands in magic and basically beat Kaii around like a rag doll.

"I expected much more from you. But it appears that this is all you have to offer." Isaac said as he slowly walked towards him.

_BANG!_

He then brought his fist down on Kaii's head, breaking the mask of the armor, and causing him to get dizzy.

"Ga...h..." Kaii struggled to breathe as Isaac was holding him up by his neck, until he sighed.

_**BANGGG!**_

Isaac smashed Kaii head-first into the ground, then slung him into the house with a huge crash.

"That's..." Alice looked awestruck at the human overwhelming her master.

Isaac then took off towards Alice, as she tried to attack him with various magic attacks, with none even managing to hit him.

With a terrible sound, Isaac punched her into the house as well, causing her to let out a scream of pain, as her head banged against some debris, knocking her out.

"Damn you, don't lay your hands on her you bastard!" Kaii yelled as he came flying out of the debris.

Kaii went to attack again, but Isaac easily dodged it and started rapidly punching Kaii.

"Out of you, Ren and Ruby, you always were the weakest. Do you even realize you win your battles because of other people? You won your fight against Creuserey because Tiamat trained you. You won your fight against Loki because you were lent God Slaying magic temporarily. You won against Cao Cao because you were possessed. You won against Hades because Order helped you. You're weak, Kaii."

Isaac's next punch hit Kaii in the upper chest, and lifted him up into the air, causing him to vomit more blood, on top of his injury from the icicle opening, making more blood pour out.

As Kaii was being beat to a pulp, he looked at Alice's unconscious body in the house and realized something.

It's happening again.

Kaii grew a furious face as he slammed his foot on the ground to break his fall and slammed his forehead against Isaac's.

Breaking free from his grasp, Kaii backed up, but then fell to a knee from a lack of blood.

"Jeez, I've really been getting beat around lately..." He said in between heavy pants.

Isaac went to attack again, but before he could, a giant pillar of fire erupted in front of him.

"Tch, so he's here finally."

From the pillar of fire, a young man long and white unkempt hair and skin so pale he was nearly transparent appeared. He gazed at Isaac with a glare so sharp it seemed like a steel blade. As if he was form the heavens, he wore a bright gold armor that radiated a divine aura.

"Karna, how nice to see you." Isaac said with a cocky smile.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof...

"So it was you who put up this field." Ajuka said with narrowed eyes.

"Arara~ I've been caught." A voice said

A single floating red ball of aura was the one speaking.

"Who are you?" Pandora asks.

"Mou, relax. I'm just a floating ball, I can't be that dangerous right?"

_SHATTER!_

On cue, the bounded field disappeared, leaving a puzzled Ajuka.

"Ara, it seems they left without me, well then I guess I'll see you later!" The ball shouted as it disappeared.

….

Neither of them knew how to respond to what happened.

* * *

Karna had begun to shoot multiple fire-based magic spells at Isaac, who was starting to retreat.

On the other side of the yard, Sora, Shinji and the remaining members of Kaii's peerage were fighting against Greed, who was having a blast... strangely.

"Woo!" He yelled as he dodged all their attacks.

_BOOM! BOOM BOOM!_

"Hold still so I can kill you!" Sora yelled as multiple magic circles were firing at him.

Greed grinned as he used incredible speed to slam his leg into Shinji's solar plexus and send him crashing into the fence.

"Greed! We're leaving now!" Isaac yelled.

"Ugh~ fine." He complained as the two jump out of the yard and escape.

No one bothered to go after them concerning the injuries of the fighters.

* * *

In the middle of what was literally nothing, the Zero Demon was lounging on the floor.

He sighed and opened his purple eyes. As he did, the surrounding area exploded in light, and became a tropical looking forest.

He looked up at the fake sun, in this fake world with his eyes that seemed to pierce one's soul.

"This fake world is boring, God of the Bible."

On cue, the old man walked to him while sighing.

"You don't die very easily." The Demon complained.

"I guess we're both in that boat." God responded while kneeling down next to a tree.

"Do you think it will happen?"

God sighed again and looked at the beautiful forest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think Kaii will make it to me?"

The old man made a soft chuckle. "Ha, you call "him" Kaii now?"

The Demon also made a soft chuckle and smiled. "Pretty contradictory huh? Well I guess it passes the time in a place like this."

"...Yes. I believe "he" will make it."

As if he said something wrong, the Zero Demon gritted his teeth and stood up as his black hair covered his eyes.

"It's people like you who carved me into existence. And it's wicked thoughts like those of Lucifer who started this apocalypse."

God stared at the Demon with a fierce expression.

The Zero Demon spoke in a matter of fact voice. "-They've all attributed to the end."

He then opened his eyes and revealed his face, looking to be extremely similar to a certain someone. "It's too late now. No one can stop it. **The world will be finished, **_**today**_."

* * *

**Later that morning**

After the fight, Ajuka had helped repair the house and had helped patch everyone up, before leaving to discuss emergency matters in the Underworld. After which everyone had decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

"...Jeez." Kaii grumbled as he walked down the stairs when he woke up. Instead of the elevator, he took the huge stairway down, feeling pretty bad after his team being overwhelmed by Gin's team.

From looking at the rooms, it seemed everyone besides Alice and Shinji were downstairs. He sighed, because a few minutes ago he had attempted to contact Azazel, all to no avail.

He walked into the room across the hall from his own, where Alice was sleeping and came in with a difficult expression.

As he walked over to her, he glanced out the window and noticed it was a dark and cloudy day. It dawned upon him that it was already late November, and snow was around the corner.

Kaii brushed some hair off of Alice's forehead and looked at the ground. 'Right now... I'm not able to protect what I want to.'

**{What are you going to do?}**

'Whatever I need to. I don't want her or any of the others around Isaac again.'

After about 10 minutes, Alice woke up to see Kaii and Shinji talking in the hallway.

"Yeah, it was really weird. It was like my mind blanked out and I was instinctively attacking that girl." Shinji said.

The two turn around to see Alice walking out of her room with an annoyed face.

Well, for that fact everyone was pretty annoyed. It seemed like lately they were losing more often than winning.

Kaii sighed yet again. "Oh well, let's go." He said to them as they went downstairs, only to be met with a surprising sight.

In the living room next to all their friends, was Karna and a new girl. She was a girl clad in verdant green with cold, pale green sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair was stretched out long and unkempt, with three different colors, green, white and blonde.

"Huh? What are you two doing here?" Shinji asked.

Kaii and Alice were dumbfounded as to who they were, and before they could ask, Shinji explained.

"These two are Karna and Lily from the Zodiacs. The Dragon and Snake respectively. I met them when I visited them yesterday."

"Oh... so you must be the one who hit Isaac with the arrows yesterday." Kaii said to Lily.

"Right, nice to meet you two." She said while bowing to Kaii and Alice.

Karna unlike the others was standing up with his arms crossed. He walked over to Kaii and handed him a piece of paper.

"? What's this?"

"Azazel sent this to us through a transportation circle earlier, you should probably read it." Karna said in a bored voice.

Kaii read it in his head.

Hey everyone, so about that vacation we went on, it was more of a meeting with the one and only God of Destruction! Contrary to what I expected, Shiva is not blowing us to smithereens! We're working on countermeasures against the Qlippoth, Tenma in particular. When we get back in a few days we'll hold a meeting to form what Dulio has called "DxD". Apparently it's a team to stop the Qlippoth. In other news-

Kaii stopped reading there because the rest was rambling.

"Well then... okay." He said with a sweatdrop.

"Now that you've read that, there's a reason we're here." Karna said.

"This should be interesting to hear." Shinji said while leaning up against the wall.

"You saw that guy in the red? That's Greed, one of the Seven Deadly Sins." Lily said.

Everyone got shocked from that statement.

"That's just a fairy tale I thought?" Hisui asked.

"They're very real, much like the Zero Demon and 666." Karna said in a cold voice.

Kaii's eyes widened at that name. "666, the Trihexa as in the Beast from the Bible?"

Karna nodded in response. "That's actually where this ties in. The Seven Deadly Sins are sealed at the end of the world, along with the Trihexa. With the exception of Greed, who was locked away in Heaven. We're not sure how or why he decided to get out now, but when he did he ended up killing one of the Seraphim, Metatron."

Pandora and Shinji clenched their fists at hearing the death of the one they trained under not too long ago.

"That's not all." Lily added. "It's safe to assume that they're planning to unseal the other sins, but the problem there lies in the fact that we were the ones who sealed them in the first place, so if those terrorists were to find the portal to them in our base, they could potentially free them."

"So what are these "Deadly Sins" anyways?" Kensei asked while scratching his head.

"They're Demons, and a special kind of them. They were born with a distinct power from birth, and thus fall into the category. They're physically mortal like us, but on a spiritual level they're immortal, and will be reincarnated someday if they're killed, therefore we sealed them to prevent that from happening." Lily continued.

"So it's safe to assume that they're gonna try and unseal them soon huh?" Siegfried asks.

"We're almost certain that they plan to, and very soon. That's why we actually came here, but luckily for you all we came just in time to scare them off." Karna says.

"So the plan is to wait until they make a move and then ambush them, rather than play defense right from the start huh?" Sora deduced.

"And that's where we're going to help." A voice says, coming into the living room.

It belonged to Sona, who was followed by her peerage.

She adjusted her glasses and smiled. "We've already been briefed about the whole situation, and we'll help you guys."

"So are we looking at a few days here before they attack?" Alice asked.

Karna scoffed at that and made a bitter smile. "Try a few hours. Isaac isn't the type to sit back and wait for any long period of time. Plus with us gone only one of us is at the headquarters right now. The others are out working with other factions. Tch, talk about good timing for them."

"Well, at least the Maou can help us... right?" Lance asked.

Saji sighed heavily in response. "Unfortunately it looks like that can't happen."

"What could it possibly be now?" Kaii asked while slumping his shoulders.

"In the chaos that ensued with the monsters attacking the Underworld last week, someone in the Qlippoth managed to sneak into the capital and murder all the elders that run the council." Sona explained. "In other words, the whole Underworld has been thrown into complete disarray and the Maou along with the Great King are boggled down trying to cope with the situation."

Karna cleared his throat and walked into the center of the room. "Now that we're all here, let's discuss our strategy."

* * *

In a sight that was difficult to watch, Crowley had Vlad tied up to a chair and was "interrogating" him.

"Uuuhh... how am I alive?" Vlad groaned.

"Bringing someone back to life through necromancy is child's play for us. But the problem that you find yourself in now is... quite unfortunate." Crowley said as he grabbed a knife.

"W...What?" Vlad stutters as his eyes grew wide.

"We- need to know where the Holy Grail is."

Vlad's already pale face went even more pale, as he fell dead silent.

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

Crowley made a sarcastic smile as he flipped the knife around. "Is that so?"

_STAB!_

Vlad screamed in pain as Crowley dug the knife into his left hand, which was restrained.

"Now, I'll ask again. Where is the Holy Grail?"

Vlad gritted his teeth and then smiled. "I won't tell you. Either way if I die, you'll just bring me back to life anyways right? Honestly I don't even care if I'm dead or alive at this point regardless."

Crowley sighed and put the knife down as he began to walk out of the room.

"I guess we'll have to have that girl get the information from him."

Vlad narrowed his eyes and spoke up before Crowley left the room. "My Sacred Gear is gone. What happened to it?"

"Oh that? We gave it to Adrammelech. What's amusing is that the Hakuryuukou thought our goal was to get all the Longinus. In reality, all we need are 2 of them. We need the holy relics, which are the True Longinus, Sephiroth Graal and Incinerate Anthem. We already have the Incinerate Anthem, and we're going to get the Sephiroth Graal from you."

"...That means..."

Crowley made a smug smile as he left the room.

No more than a minute later, a new person entered the room.

It was a young girl wearing a night-colored dress. She had a pale complexion with long purple hair and dusk-colored eyes. This was Yui, the 6th Demon.

She made a sadistic giggle as she walked towards Vlad.

His eyes widened further when she made a back ball of aura appear around her arm.

"Let's try... this." She said.

For many more hours, Vlad would undergo inhuman levels of torture.

* * *

After discussing the strategy, everyone was doing whatever around the house in anticipation.

Kaii was looking outside.

'Seems like it's going to storm soon...'

Without noticing it, Sona had came up next to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?"

She motioned for him to be quiet, and follow her.

He nodded and silently followed her out to the front of the house.

"What is it?" He asked.

Sona adjusted her glasses and sent him a very serious expression.

"You know the leader of the Qlippoth?"

"Yeah? His name is Tenma."

Sona clicked her tongue when hearing his name again. "I think there's more to him than what we think. In particular, I believe he has some relation to the Underworld."

Kaii crossed his arms. "Well yeah, but what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, I think he's connected to the Maou and the Great King. Yesterday when I asked Onee-sama about him, she went silent and after a long minute said she didn't know anything. And then there's the problem of the elders being murdered. Only someone with the utmost intelligence about the Underworld would've known they were there."

"...He definitely seems the type to always have a little too much knowledge on something. I'll go ask Karna about him."

"Oh! Before you do, you know who he is right?" Sona asks.

"Uh, not exactly. Other than he's a Zodiac at least."

Sona sighed at him. "He's from the Hindu faction. He's Karna, the Son of the Sun God, the invulnerable hero of the epic Mahabharata."

"Eh!?"

"Yeah, he's half human half god. His mother is a human and his father is the Sun God Surya. As proof, that golden armor he's wearing is invulnerable."

Kaii's jaw was dropped. "That's..."

"I thought you'd react like that. He's most likely the strongest of the Zodiacs, and is most likely more than qualified to even be their leader."

"It's damn assuring to have someone like that on our side." Kaii said as the two started to walk back indoors.

"Between the two Zodiacs, and you we should be able to do this without much trouble." She said, but Kaii stopped walking.

"...I don't think I'm strong enough to stop Isaac right now."

Sona kept walking and closed her eyes. 'Right now he's mentally losing the battle, but he'll win. I know he will. That wicked step-father of his will be stopped on this day.'

Kaii walked past her into the house, but not before he heard a few more words from Sona.

"Think about what matters to you most. And outweigh losing them, versus winning."

Kaii looked surprised for a second, then shook it off and went to talk to Karna who was... still standing in the living room looking bored.

"Hmm?" Karna asked with one eye open.

"Do you know anything about Tenma?"

Karna crossed his arms and looked like he was in deep thought.

"Let's see... other than you would already know... probably the fact that he's Demon King level."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Demons classify themselves by rank. There's normal Demons, and then there's Demon Kings. Tenma and the Zero Demon are Demon King level, and no one else. Other than that I have no more information than you do."

"Ugh, well that's better than nothing. Thanks I guess."

Karna's eyes opened slowly as everyone turned to face him suddenly.

"...It's almost time."

* * *

After a long few hours of torture, Vlad was ready to break.

"Please... let me die..."

Yui and Crowley were both in the room now, "interrogating" him.

"You damn Vampire! Just tell us where the Holy Grail is! We know there's more than one!" Crowley stressed as he stabbed Vlad' shoulder.

"GAHHH! FINE!"

Crowley had a victorious smile as he pulled the knife out.

Vlad spoke as he was gruesomely covered in blood. "My older sister Valerie, who's the new leader of the new King of the Tepes faction. She's a Dhamphir, or a human/vampire mix. She was born with the Longinus Sephiroth Graal. Instead of it normally being just one Holy Grail, hers is a sub-species, and she was born with three. Are you happy now?!"

"Ecstatic. Three is exactly what we need too. Thanks for cooperating." He said as he exited the room.

"W-Wait! What about me?" Vlad asked.

Crowley stopped and then spoke with a smile. "Yui, be a dear and clean him up. I have an idea for our new _guest_."

* * *

**Romania**

Gin, Isaac, Greed and the rest of Team Inferno appeared in front of a colossal skyscraper.

"Looks like your sister never showed up." Isaac said to Lumina.

Lumina shrugged. "We'll be fine without her."

As they walked in, many transportation circles appeared in front of them.

Isaac quickly disappeared, leaving the rest of them to confront the incoming attackers.

Karna and the others appeared from the circles, and wasted no time.

He walked forward and threw a golden spear up into the air, causing it to ignite like a mini star.

He nodded to Kaii who disappeared.

"So it's going to be like this huh..." Gin thought.

At the very bottom floor of the skyscraper, many floors underground, was something that looked like a massive empty parking lot.

The lights were off in the room, but two individuals were in this room.

The lights slowly turned on, revealing Isaac, who was wearing a cocky smile.

The rest of the room illuminated, revealing Kaii who had a serious expression.

No words had to be spoken at this point. The two of them knew exactly what this situation was.

This was a battle predetermined over 10 years ago, and was about to begin.

The battle to avenge them.

Kaii and Isaac dashed forward, starting the war of DxD vs Qlippoth.

* * *

**Been a while since I put out a chapter because I had this chapter written very differently beforehand, but ended up changing the whole thing as I felt the pacing would've been terrible. So yeah, thanks for reading.**


	41. Chapter 41

Despite traveling with them, Ophis had vanished before Shiva noticed her along with the others. After the falling out with the Khaos Brigade, she was not pardoned, and in the eyes of the other leaders, was still the leader of it. They did not learn that Cao Cao had stolen half of her power, and they were in the belief that she was working with the Qlippoth.

Thus, she had to be scarce when any leader aside from Azazel, who knew she was innocent, was around. In this case, it was Shiva, undoubtedly the strongest God, so of course she had to disappear pretty fast.

Azazel was alone speaking to Shiva in the mountains. Ironically for being the strongest God, Shiva had the appearance of a 14 year old boy with black hair. There was a trend of strong beings looking like children it seemed.

Since this was Azazel, he seemed to not be taking it seriously, and was fishing in a pond while they spoke.

"-And that's about it." Azazel finished.

Shiva looked around, seemingly contemplating a decision. "So you need my help in order to fight the Demon King? Sounds rather boring. What's in it for me?"

Azazel's mood changed instantly. Were this someone closer to his own level, he could be more relaxed, however he was dealing with someone he couldn't even dream of fighting.

"If I must, I'll offer my life to you, after all we're talking about the destruction of my world." Azazel stated while staring at him.

Shiva held his arm to his mouth as he laughed quietly. "I'm not interested in your life in the slightest. Nor am I interested in any of the children you're training. Rather, I'm more interested in Ophis and the irregular Devils, Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub."

Azazel's eyes widened. "-You wouldn't!"

"You should learn to lighten up. I'm kidding. I suppose I agree to your terms. I will help you defeat the Demon King. However, I'll do nothing in regards to Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the other Demons and the Evil Dragons." Shiva said as he turned to leave.

Azazel was less than pleased at his decision to not help further than that, but once again, this was someone that negotiation was impossible with.

He bowed. "Thank you for accepting my request."

Shiva turned his head back to send a creepy smile to Azazel. "It's alright, after all that is my original role. -To destroy everything.

* * *

**Zodiac Tower**

Isaac charged forward and crossed his arms, as multiple icicles surrounded them.

As he did, Kaii stopped his dashing and quickly threw a small light spear at them.

_SHATTER!_

On cue, the icicles instantly broke and disappeared, but this troubled Kaii.

'For them to disappear so easily...'

Isaac used that moment of hesitation to kick Kaii, who barely dodged it by ducking in the opposite direction.

Isaac quickly did a few back flips and had more icicles surround his arms, as Kaii attacked with multiple demonic blasts.

"...!" Kaii's eyes widened as Isaac used the icicles to deflect all the attacks.

**{What an unorthodox style of fighting...}**

Isaac stood up after deflecting them all and looked at Kaii with a surprised face.

"You're much faster at entering that now aren't you?" He said, noting that Kaii had managed to enter Balance Breaker in the last few seconds.

Isaac however, narrowed his eyes.

'It doesn't look like with just this I can beat him. I'll just some taijutsu for now.'

Kaii got in stance to attack, but was immediately shocked to see Isaac leap forward with immense speed. It was much faster than any human should be capable of.

"Too late." Isaac muttered as he slammed his fist into Kaii's armored chest, cracking it with inhuman strength, and sending him barreling into the cement wall.

_**CRASH!**_

Kaii coughed up blood as he hit the wall so hard he left a crater in it.

'No way...' He thought as he looked up and noticed the simple punch to an _armored _person was able to also leave a dent in the ground beneath where he was standing.

Kaii's eyes then widened as he gasped and fell to the ground.

* * *

"That blow was hard enough to damage your organs. I imagine your lungs and heart must be damaged from that." Isaac said while silently walking over to him.

Karna's spear finally stopped blinding the room, revealing Kaii, Isaac and the girl in the red mask to be gone.

"Nothing is going to get settled if we just stand here all day." Gin says while putting his hands in his pockets.

Sona adjusted her glasses as she spoke. "Surely you aren't just saying that because of how the situation progressed, right? I find it hard to believe you would just charge right in and not expect any resistance, including the fact you're severely outnumbered."

Gin looked at her with a demeaning smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

Karna then pointed his spear at Gin. "Well we're not getting anywhere right now, so let's split these battles up."

Karna, Lily and Shinji vs Gin.

Alice and Pandora vs Lumina.

Siegfried, Jeanne and Tomoe vs Izou.

Kensei, Yimir, Hisui and Tsubasa vs Strada.

And finally, Saji Ruruko, Lance and Merlin vs Greed.

Sona, Tsubaki, Momo and Reya went out to make a huge barrier, ensuring no one else in the surrounding town would be in danger from the battles. Despite the fact that they were in the middle of a huge forest, there was still a large chance that a human could come around.

No one noticed, but two individuals were missing. Gadreel and Sora.

* * *

Isaac walked over to Kaii and crouched down in front of him.

"Honestly, you're a huge pain." He then tilted his head and saw a necklace around Kaii's neck, as the armor had broken.

Kaii at this point was on the ground, panting heavily, and in severe pain... mainly because his heart and lungs were damaged.

Isaac sighed and stood up. "While you're down there, allow me to tell you a story about the being you know as the "Zero Demon". So it goes like this, despite Devils and Demons being something akin to cousins, Demons were _created_."

"...Created?" Kaii's eyes were slowly widening.

"Isn't it painfully obvious by now? For those beings to be so incredibly powerful, only something stronger than them had to create them, in other words, one of the top beings in this universe."

"But the Great Red and Ophis would never-!" Kaii then went pale and realized it.

"Bingo! The creator of those blasted Demons is none other than the Emperor Beast of the Apocalypse- 666, the Trihexa."

Kaii went silent as he remembered what Tenma said to the Great Red and Ophis.

"_All we want is to return to our creator, and only my master, The King, or as you dubbed him, "the Zero Demon", can bring us to it."_

"Ah yes, the very "beast" recorded in the bible, that of which signals the end of the world. Instead of it just "existing", it was hiding itself far far away from us all. But of course, thousands of years ago a certain God from the Bible that I once was "friends" with found it, and sealed it away. But before that, he dealt with his creations, the 13 Demons, and locked them away in Tartarus. However, Nemesis was a different case."

Kaii's head rang when he heard that name.

"Oh right, I forgot, whoops I got a little ahead of myself. Nemesis is the name of the "Zero Demon". Or rather, only half of it. This ties into what I'm trying to say. Around 4000 years ago, Nemesis had a climactic battle with the Great Red, in which that Dragon failed to kill Nemesis. Sometime after that, Nemesis "died", but his soul escaped death and somewhere down the line in between now and then reincarnated into someone. However, it was merely his soul and not his body, therefore that person would likely not even have a clue about it, or even have his power. It was like Nemesis was split into two separate entities. One that was reincarnated, while the other died."

Kaii gritted his teeth as he realized it now.

"You get it don't you? Tenma plans to resurrect Nemesis, who was his master by any means necessary, and reunite him with his other half. He claims that only Nemesis has the key to unsealing 666. We're merely preparing for that moment. It worked out for us even more, considering that Angel, Gadreel has information about 666 and shared with us the way to prepare it's unsealing." Isaac said while adjusting his tie.

Kaii narrowed his eyes. "That leaves a gap though, why does Tenma want to "return" to the Trihexa? And for that matter, what does Nemesis even want? It sounds like he wasn't even with the other Demons."

"...To be perfectly honest with you, no one knows exactly what that blasted Demon wants. It seems vague but this is a perfect opportunity to change the world. We're sick of this world, and how it runs." Isaac said with a carefree voice but sharp eyes.

…

They went silent for a minute until Kaii's head hit the ground, seemingly defeated from his wounds.

Isaac exhaled and silently walked away. Until-

He spun around and noticed Kaii was up now, and firing multiple demonic blasts. At least 20, all extremely high level as well.

Being caught off guard, one of the blasts hit the top right corner of his forehead, as he blocked the rest with magic circles.

With a strange pattern of movement, Kaii was summoning his Muramasa through a bright red magic circle.

'Shit...! I thought that broke!' Isaac groaned as he jumped back.

Kaii smirked as he spun the blade around.

"Surprised?" Then he points to his necklace.

"Yo!" A voice came from the necklace.

Isaac made a shocked face.

"Yeah that's right, it's me, Sora!" She said from inside the necklace.

"We did a little switch around. We split her form the blade and then repaired it, making them two separate entities. Then we turned Sora into a necklace with the charm of defense." Kaii said.

"A... charm?" Isaac asked.

"In other words, as long as master loses all focus on offense and dedicate all his magic and power into defense, I can protect and regenerate his body!" Sora bragged.

"Yup, it's going to take something like blowing away an entire city to hurt me. Something like crushing my heart can be healed within a matter of seconds."

Isaac made an unpleasant face as he sighed. 'It looks like I'll have to aim for the brain then, and manage to do it when he's not focused on defense.'

"Instead of being the sword, I am the sheath, and Master is the blade." Sora said. "It's the sheath's duty to protect the blade in the end."

Kaii then turned the blade upside down and aimed it at Isaac. "There's also something new about this too, but this should end before you realize it."

Isaac narrowed his eyes as he noticed flames around it.

"As if I wou-"

Before he could finish that, Kaii disappeared and reappeared in the same spot, but his sword was gone.

No, rather the sword was flying at Isaac with an impossible level of speed. Even for someone like him, who would be considered among the strongest humans ever, with or without his Sacred Gear, it was far too fast for him to dodge it.

In a desperate attack to veer it off track, Isaac tried to swipe it, but that only made it worse as it ripped through his hand and into his arm with a gross sound.

Making a painful sound, the sword disappeared and reappeared in Kaii's hands, revealing Isaac having a hole going from his right hand through his elbow.

From being hit on the forehead earlier too, blood was streaming down his forehead, leaving him in less-than satisfactory shape.

'If I wasn't using magic to defend there, I might have died or passed out from shock, that was a fierce attack, even by my standards.' He thought.

"Don't get cocky yet- I still have _t__hree_ Balance Breakers remaining." Isaac said.

"Three?!"

"But of course, it should be obvious. Do you think earlier this year when I went to Heaven it was just for show? Accessing the God System allowed me to "upgrade" my Sacred Gear to a level above even the True Longinus!"

"Oi, master... I'm getting a bad vibe from his aura right now, be careful." Sora said in a rare serious tone.

Isaac made a wide grin as he put up his left hand. "-Balance Break!"

_DOON! DOON!_

* * *

Lumina started throwing see-through rainbow-colored balls at Alice, who was dodging them with her wings out.

The former turned around to notice Pandora having her eyes closed and her hands clapped together, not moving an inch.

'What's she planning...?'

Meanwhile, Strada was easily holding off his opponents with his bare hands.

Kensei crossed his arms and stopped his punch and gave him a wry smile. "You bastard, have the decency to use that sword on us."

Strada was dead silent as he overwhelmed Kensei and Yimir.

'Something isn't right with this guy...' Hisui thought.

CRASH!

Tsuabasa came from above and tried to punch him, but it didn't even faze him.

Kensei came flying out of the ground, destroying it and throwing Strada off guard.

"That is not enough." Strada stated in a robot-like voice.

Kensei was sent back by a punch from him, but simply grinned. "Who said that was an attack?"

Strada's eyes widened as Yimir pounded his fist into the ground.

BANG

Everyone froze when they heard a bang from underneath them.

Hisui, Tsubasa and Kensei all leaped in the air with their wings as...

BANG BANG BANG BANG

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHH!**

The floor beneath them was completely annihilated by colossal icicles, courtesy of Yimir.

Strada managed to evade most of them, however some did scratch his clothes and face.

"...Not done yet." Yimir said as he appeared behind him.

"...That's-!"

Strada couldn't finish his sentence as Yimir was huffing in air, similar to when Issei and Kaii breathed fire.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Yimir fired a huge blast of ice from his mouth.

Strada caught himself before he went flying into a wall, however...

Kensei appeared in front of him as his left fist was glowing yellow.

"EAT THIS!"

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

Kensei slammed his aura coated fist into him, sending him spiraling into another room, also completely destroying what was left of the area they were in.

"Those idiots are going to destroy the whole damn building." Greed said as he dashed out of the room.

"No you don't! Let's go everyone!" Lance shouted, as his group followed him after Greed.

Izou sighed. "Let us relocate this somewhere else."

Siegfried nodded. "Let's go in the back."

Izou and Siegfried's group left to go behind the building.

Gin thought for a minute then smirked. "Yeah, let's go out in the city and fight."

"Why would we do that?" Karna asked.

"That wasn't a question." Gin said as he went to fly, but then he noticed something heading straight for him from above.

Gin quickly formed a shield with Chaos' power, as a real shield collided with his.

"What the-" Was all he could say before he went flying down multiple levels of the building.

"Galahad?" Lily asked.

The one who crashed into Gin was a girl that had a small build, short pink hair and wore a black outfit. She carried a large round shield that seemed to be heavy.

She silently nodded to Lily.

"Ahh that would have hurt, had it not been me." Gin sighed as he brushed dust off himself. "Hmm?"

Gin then looked surprised as he looked at the girl.

"I thought Galahad was a guy?"

Galahad is one of the famous knights from the Round Table, along with King Arthur Pendragon and Sir Lancelot.

Of course, in history, Galahad is recorded as a male, not a female.

"You'd be surprised as to how wrong the history books are." Shinji said.

"Well it doesn't matter, now then..." Gin started.

WOOSH!

He vanished and went flying past them, out of the tower.

CRACK! SHATTER!

The barrier that Sona and the others had made was easily shattered by Gin, who was off and flying towards the huge city nearby.

"Shit! Does he mean to fight in public?!" Karna shouts as he flies after him.

"Let's go." Lily said to Shinji and Galahad.

The two nodded as they all went after Gin.

On the other side of the huge room, Alice and Lumina both landed.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Alice asked while panting.

Lumina was also panting, but had more energy than Alice left.

"...It depends on who you ask. Isaac is in it for revenge. Izou is in it to satisfy his bloodlust and find a worthy opponent. I'm not entirely sure why Strada is helping us. And it appears that Gin and Greed simply want to cause chaos wherever they go."

"What about you though?"

Lumina looked away, avoiding answering.

"Finally... I'm done." Pandora said from behind them.

She opened her hand and a white cube formed from horizontal lines was floating in her hands.

Alice's eyes widened as she turned to Lumina. "You may want to surrender soon."

"Scatter." Pandora said under her breath.

Lumina jumped back and started spinning a rainbow colored ball in her hand.

The two both then fired their respective attacks at each other.

DOON!

"This is... impossible... no way..." Lumina muttered as Pandora's attack started to rapidly expand, and overwhelm her own.

Soon after, a giant flash of light appeared, signaling the end of the fight.

* * *

In the forest behind the tower, Izou was silently smirking at Siegfried and his group.

"What's so funny?" Siegfried asked.

"You haven't told them I presume?"

"Sieg-kun, what does he mean?" Jeanne asked.

Izou tapped his katana on his shoulder and smirked wider. "That sword you have, Gram. It's killing you."

"What?!"

Siegfried gritted his teeth.

"I can imagine that it's next to impossible to tame the Ultimate Demonic Sword, Gram. Added with the fact that you have a Dragon-type Sacred Gear, and that Gram is also a Dragon Slayer, you're dying a slow and painful death because of it."

"That may be true, but I will find a way around it. I have to!"

"Lie all you want, but you've already lost over 75% of your life force. By human standards, you'll die before you even become a full adult. I guess you're just one of those people who don't expect to live a long life. On the other hand, I am forever."

"What do you mean by that?" Tomoe asked while grabbing her sword.

"Hahaha! You haven't figured it out yet? That's great! Hahaha!"

No one was seeing the joke in it.

"-Sasaki Kojirou." Izou said.

"**?!"** All three of them gained an almost mortified expression.

"I am Sasaki Kojirou."

"That's... that's not even possible! Stop fucking around!" Siegfried shouted in denial. "You don't even exist!"

"Indeed, I am but a fairy tale now among young ones. But make no mistake. I _am_ Sasaki Kojirou. This is Monohoshizao." He says with a serious face while pointing to his sword.

Sasaki Kojirou was a legendary swordsman whose existence is doubted, even with the name remaining. He was born hundreds of years ago, and is a huge figure in Japanese folklore. During his years, he created an unrivaled technique with his sword to cut down flying swallows, called Tsubame Gaeshi.

This attack is what hit Siegfried, instantly defeating him the day before. Tsubame Gaeshi is the ultimate sword attack ever created for a 1 on 1 fight, slicing the opponent with three arcs at the same time. The move is so incredible that it is a multi-dimensional refracting phenomenon. In a different sense than Lance's Gae Bolg, it is also unavoidable. Indeed, Sasaki is considered by some to be an even greater swordsman than King Arthur.

Sasaki smirked. "You two are descendants of legendary heroes?"

"And if we are?" Jeanne asked while drawing her rapier.

Sasaki drew his Monohoshizao. "Then let us reenact a battle of legend, right here and right now!"

Siegfried drew Gram, and turned to Tomoe. "Please go backup another group, we must defeat this man."

"B-But..."

He gave her a wide smile. "Don't worry. I've sworn to never lose to the same enemy twice. I'm going to defeat this guy."

Tomoe timidly nodded and ran back into the building.

Sasaki pointed his sword at Siegfried. "I see the pride of a knight is also passed down through descendants. You are indeed fit to be a hero. Now, then... let us begin!"

DOON!

The ground trembles. As if he stopped a truck, Siegfried blocked Sasaki's first attack.

ZWOOSH! ZWOOSH! CLANK CLANK! DOOOOON!

In a battle that was already beyond description, it only began to heat up even more. Jeanne and Siegfried were already being pushed to their limit.

"Balance Break!" Jeanne shouted.

Hundreds of swords shot out of the ground, but Sasaki gracefully dodged them all.

Sasaki held nothing back as he attacked Siegfried. Each attack shook the nearby area. Each sideways attack was like a whirlwind. Each downward attack was like a waterfall crashing down on him.

However, a Siegfried who had never been more determined did not falter.

He had to, otherwise Sasaki would kill him instantly. The truth is, the two of them stood no chance against him really. This kind of fight would be too much for even Arthur of Vali Team, and Souji from Sirzechs' Peerage.

'What I need isn't power! Gram! Accept me as your master!' Siegfried shouted in his head.

Jeanne grabbed the strongest Holy Sword she could possibly make, and tried to attack Sasaki with Siegfried, but nothing was landing.

Sasaki unloaded an infinite amount of blows on Siegfried, who was blocking them all. It appeared that Sasaki was on the offense, but in reality, that is the greatest defense to trick people.

CLANK! CLANK!

The attacks did not slow down in the slightest. It was painfully obvious that Sasaki was better in every facet. Siegfried and Jeanne could now not even focus on attacking, because if they did, Sasaki would end their lives before they knew it.

Siegfried kicked back and spun Gram around, as Sasaki's attacks seemed to come from all directions. He was virtually a blur now. Remember that this man is only a human still. The reality is, Sasaki had long surpassed the likes of Isaac and Cao Cao. There was no doubt that he was the strongest human. Perhaps he was stronger than even Karna and Gin.

The attacks still did not slow down. Sasaki's sword was like a multi-sided drill that would mercilessly annihilate anything in its path.

Strictly speaking, no one else would stand a chance. Power does not determine everything, as in the fact that Sasaki would have already defeated someone like Vali or Kaii. Only a master swordsman could possibly stand a chance.

Yet Siegfried did not stand down. He knew that if he failed to defeat this man, then he would go inside and kill everyone else without mercy. Kaii, his master and his best friend would be killed.

"Good..." Sasaki muttered as his speed increased further!

Sparks literally began to fly, as the swords howled in the wind.

Siegfried and Jeanne were betting on the slim chance that would likely not happen. At some point, Sasaki would have an opening, right? Until then, they had no choice but to defend for their lives.

If anyone were watching this fight, it would be called nothing short of beautiful, the stuff out of legends.

"You must realize by now." Sasaki shouts as he continues to attack.

Siegfried and Jeanne had no chance to respond.

"There is no opening on me. There is only one end prepared for you. Death by my blade. Every second that passes, you two begin to slow down and lose strength."

Sasaki did something that shocked them, and jumped back with superhuman speed.

Before Siegfried could do anything other than stay in a defensive position, Sasaki kicked off the ground and tilted his body sideways as his blade went barreling towards him.

CLANK! **DOOON!**

A massive shockwave was released as their blades clashed, sending Jeanne flying into a tree, and all surrounding scenery away.

It was astounding if you thought about it. Sasaki was a human using a sword that was not special in any way. Rather, since it was so long, it put him at a disadvantage. Yet he was the most might swordsman that Siegfried had ever seen.

Sasaki spun his body around, and using the wind, he pushed Siegfried back with his sword.

Jeanne charged towards him, but she was breathing wildly and her movement had become sluggish.

Sasaki easily leaped over her and went for Siegfried, who seemed to be alright still.

The two kept fighting like a hurricane, but Jeanne was not done.

All the swords she made began shaking.

"Blade Blacksmith, Balance Breaker!"

"Another one?" Sasaki thought out loud.

Siegfried made an exasperated smile. "Not another. A different one. A Sub-Species Balance Breaker."

WOOSH!

Many of the swords went flying towards Sasaki, but...

ZWOOSH!

The swords were instantly cut into tiny pieces, all done in the blink of an eye.

However, the rest of the swords began flying around each other and formed the shape of something like a Dragon.

Unfortunately, it was not enough, as Sasaki sliced all those hundreds and thousands of swords to bits and pieces like it was nothing.

The battle between Siegfried and Sasaki raged on, but it was apparent that the former was rapidly being pushed back.

CLANG!

A strong blow from Sasaki pushed Siegfried back to the point where he was covered in dirt up to his ankles.

Jeanne gritted her teeth as she watched. "What can I do... I'm always getting help in my fights..."

"I think it is about time to finish this." Sasaki said as he kicked himself forward.

**BANG!**

Siegfried is flung back by Sasaki's attack. It was not dodged or blocked, it was a direct blow to his side.

Siegfried slowly got up, as he now had a slight gash in him. Luckily it wasn't deep and wasn't near a vital organ, however it was making him nauseous and dizzy.

COUGH!

Siegfried vomits blood as his body goes numb from the intensity of the fight.

"Thank you." Sasaki says as he approaches him. "This is the most fun I've had in hundreds of years. I will reward you with a painless and honorable death."

Jeanne slowly got up as she talked to herself. "That's right. I won't give up until I'm dead."

A bright golden aura begins to surround her.

Sasaki's eyes widened. "Joan of the Arc?!"

Siegfried took the opportunity to try and attack Sasaki, but all to no avail. He had simply dodged the attack by jumping over him,

-But, that was only a fake.

"?!" Sasaki looked shocked when Siegfried spun around and pushed him back with Gram.

"-GET BACK SIEG-KUN!" Jeanne shouted as she dashed towards Sasaki.

Siegfried did just that, as Jeanne's aura increased to the MAX.

DOON! DOON! DOON!

Jeanne fired massive blasts of holy energy from her rapier, completely decimating what was left of the area.

But...

Sasaki had managed to dodge all but one of the attacks, as seen by the blood on his left shoulder.

He spun around and dashed towards Jeanne. "I shall eliminate you first!"

"JEANNE!" Siegfried yells as he runs after them.

Sasaki then was about to deliver a fatal blow... then...

"-Hehe. I knew it." Jeanne looked at him with a smile.

Siegfried and Sasaki gasp when they see what she's holding.

A perfect replica of Caliburn.

"The Holy King sword?!" Sasaki yelled as he started to stop.

However, he changed his mind and went to finish her off. But that one second of stopping made him one second too late.

"-Got you! Go, CALIBURN!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

In a magnificent flash, the ultimate Holy Sword crashed into Sasaki, presumably defeating him, as half the forest was blown away.

-Or so they thought.

In the smoke, they heard the one voice they never wanted to hear again.

"...That almost killed me."

Sasaki revealed himself, his clothes were tattered, and he was bleeding in many places on his body. But nothing more than that.

"How..." Jeanne asked, stupefied.

Siegfried dropped to one knee. "He used Tsubame Gaeshi..."

"Correct. By using my move, I was able to reflect most of that attack. Had I not, I would be dead."

"This is bad..." Jeanne trailed off while breathing heavily.

"It appears that your Sacred Gear evolved, and allowed you to replicate a high level sword, instead of birthing random swords. Unfortunately, it lacks the durability of the real thing. You have about 2 attacks remaining with that." Sasaki notes.

The two grasp their swords, getting ready for another round.

"-I'm going to kill you two now."

"Wait." Siegfried said. "I want to know, how you exist."

"...So you realized it." Sasaki said with an amused smile.

"Sasaki Kojirou can't possibly exist. This is too unreal."

"I exist because of Nemesis. Or as you know him, the Zero Demon."

"?!"

"Nemesis created a book called the Tome of Prophecy long ago. It was sealed away with Tenma in Tartarus, and is a book that allows one to rewrite history and change the world as they please. You may be wondering, how in the world can such a thing exist? The answer is simple: Nemesis' ability is Rule Breaker. Rule Breaker allows him to bend the laws of reality and do whatever he wants. That includes making a book like that. Not too long ago, Tenma used the Tome of Prophecy to animate me from that fairy tale."

Siegfried made a wry smile. "That explains how you're so strong."

Jeanne looked like she realized something. "You said that was Nemesis' ability. Does that mean all Demons have some special ability?"

"Correct. The Demons are not ranked on strength or anything like that. They are ranked by the potency of their ability. Anything more does not concern you children."

Before long, Siegfried and Jeanne were being pushed to the brink by this swordsman, who knew no bounds.

But the tides were about to be changed.

Sasaki smirked and stopped in the middle of his attack.

As he spun around, Siegfried realized one second too late...

_**STAB!**_

The sound of something dripping echoed throughout the forest.

Sasaki removed his sword from where it was lodged.

Right in Jeanne's upper body.

THUMP!

She fell over silently.

Siegfried was panting heavily when she fell over. He was out of breath and wouldn't dare to yell her name, mainly because it was not a fatal blow. She fell over from exhaustion.

Sasaki patted his sword on his shoulder and smirked. "I purposely missed any vitals. From where I stabbed her, it would take hours for her to bleed out."

Siegfried narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you kill her?"

Sasaki paused for a minute, and looked up to the sky.

"Do you think a life deserves to be extinguished to easily?"

"What... do you mean?"

Sasaki sighed. "Forget I said anything. Allow us to continue our battle."

* * *

Greed had escaped from Lance's group and was running around the interior of the tower

"Damn! It must be here somewhere..." He said as he picked up his speed.

Before he knew it, a blur was surrounding him.

"What the-"

DOON!

He was pushed back by a kick from the blur.

"Ah we finally found you." Lance said from above him, as he jumped down along with Merlin.

The blur stopped moving, and revealed itself to be Ruruko.

Ruruko had a set of armor on her legs, which obviously had increased her speed to breakneck levels.

"Procellarum Phantom." She said. "An Artificial Sacred Gear given to me by the Grigori that increases my speed and kick power."

"Now that we have you cornered-" Lance starts.

"**Promote, Queen.**" Him and Ruruko say, as their power exponentially increases.

"Whaaaaat? I'm not cornered at all~" Greed says as he cocks his arm back.

He aims it right at the massive wall!

"Lemme show you what I mean-"

Before Greed could fire his fist, a wall of black fire surrounded him.

"Vritra?!" Greed asked in a shocked voice.

"Ohoho! It's been a long time since I saw this asshole!" Vritra shouted, as the black Eastern Dragon showed himself.

...Then another Vritra showed up.

"I told you to hold on!" It complained.

"What the hell is going on?!" Greed shouted.

"Ah shut up!" The first Vritra shouted to the other.

The other Vritra was actually Saji, using Vritra Promotion.

"Ahh man~ This isn't looking good for me~" Greed said as he stepped backwards.

* * *

**SMASH!**

"Gough!" Kaii coughed up blood as Isaac destroyed his armor with one punch.

This was because Isaac now had his own armor.

It looked nothing like a Scale Mail, since his Sacred Gear did not have a Dragon in it. Rather, it looked like a set of armor made of pure ice, and was uneven, having many sharp parts protruding from it all over.

Kaii was instantly overwhelmed the instant that Isaac had activated his first Balance Breaker. It was a beat down, considering Isaac's power had skyrocketed to God level.

"What's wrong? Where did all that confidence go from earlier? Honestly, you're still such a kid. Regeneration of any body part doesn't do anything to help you when you're hopelessly outclassed by your enemy. Also, you never stood a chance in the first place. It's like this: My Sacred Gear has transcended to a level above all others, right? Well yours is only an Artificial Sacred Gear, which means it will always be beneath even a regular one."

Kaii shakily stood up, as he yanked his necklace off, and had Sora return her power to his sword.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Think of it like this... I'm on a third dimension, a regular Longinus is on a second dimension, but an Artificial Sacred Gear is merely one dimensional. It's always possible for a two dimensional object to beat a three dimensional object by a miracle, but no such thing exists for a one dimensional item."

"Master." Sora whispered to Kaii.

"What is it?"

**{Something is up with the Sacred Gear.}**

'Like?'

**{An Artificial Sacred Gear can't evolve. It can _change_, like it has with you adjusting your Balance Breaker, or even have a burst mode like Breakdown the Beast, however something is going really wrong right now. The Sacred Gear is attempting to evolve due to multiple factors. It appears the combination of using Order's power a week ago and being in the presence of his transcendent Sacred Gear is pushing it do to it.}**

'I have no damn clue what you're trying to tell me.' Kaii blatantly thought.

A loud sigh was heard.

**{I'm saying that the Sacred Gear is becoming natural! Natural means evolution! Evolution means huge power-up!}**

Isaac sighed as he used ice to cover his wound on his right arm. "I'll finish this now."

A long katana made of ice appeared in his left hand, as he smiled.

"Master... about this..." Sora started in a strange voice.

"There's no time!" Kaii said as he started pouring all his energy into the Sacred Gear.

**{This is it! Go Partner! Use your emotions to open the floodgates!}**

Isaac closed in on the kill, step by step.

'I need a form of power to beat him... something with massive power...'

"Like this?" Sora asked while sending a mental image to Kaii.

WOOSH!

A powerful wind started flowing around Kaii as his armor started cracking and disappearing.

Isaac smirked. "At long last, this is over!"

He started sprinting towards Kaii, and was mere feet away!

But...

**{So much power is flowing... but this isn't-}**

"GO MASTER!" Sora shouted as Kaii...

BREAK!

Broke his sword on the ground.

"-It's over." Isaac said as he appeared in front of him.

But Kaii's body then exploded in a flash of light, illuminating the whole building and surrounding area.

"?!" Isaac grew a shocked face when he was repelled by something.

What he was repelled by was...

"A new sword?!"

In Kaii's right hand, was a completely remodeled sword. It was a black broadsword that was curved and had a large handle on it. It had ominous looking design patterns across it.

He grinned as he slammed the sword into the ground.

"-Balance Breaker."

The ground started to shake as his sword released a creepy aura.

Isaac narrowed his eyes. 'No... his sword has become the Sacred Gear now. Talk about an unexpected turn of events... and for that to happen... it means it has become a true Sacred Gear.'

As a new armor enveloped Kaii, Isaac's eyes shot open and became bloodshot when he saw it. "That isn't Scale Mail... that's-!"

Kaii slowly walked towards Isaac with a shocking new appearance. First off, his hair had gained a silver streak above his right eye. And that right eye which remained emerald, had gained something like a scar under it that was shaped like a lightning bolt, and glowed black. This was to signify that he could fully utilize his God Slaying magic in this form.

The shock of Isaac was not aimed at that however, rather, Kaii's armor. It was no longer a Dragon-type armor. No, it looked much more evil and looked like a newer knight's armor. It had many sharp edges and morphed to his body tighter than his previous ones. It also had no helmet covering his face. The color was black and silver with glowing emerald and blue lights around it. His hands looked like actual claws with this armor. Instead of having wings like Vali, he had these larger wings that looked like a mixture of Fallen Angel and Devil wings, but wider. He was able to make these disappear and reappear at will.

Of course he was still holding his new sword. It had no notable difference other than releasing a huge aura.

Kaii made a creepy smile. "Yeah, this feels really good."

Isaac looked very unsettled as he looked at the armor.

Kaii made a sadistic grin as his aura flew around him. "What's wrong, _Tou-sama_?"

**{Partner, what's up with you?}**

Okuma tried asking, but Kaii ignored him.

"He's just fine." Sora said.

"In fact, I've never been better." Kaii said in a calm voice that sent chills down Isaac's spine.

Isaac started stepping backwards as he made a bitter smile. "Yeah, that isn't Dragon armor. It's..."

Kaii started walking towards him and spun his sword around.

"...Demon armor."

* * *

Tenma sat on a throne making a smug smile. "Didn't I tell them that he would be my servant someday?"

Adrammelech was leaning up against a wall near him and make a curious expression. "What?"

Tenma grabbed the Book of Prophecy and showed him.

"The first thing I created with this..."

Adrammelech's eyes widened.

"...Was the Muramasa-no-Masamune."

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the horrid speed of chapters for this, but I've been boggled down lately. Although I should be far less busy from now on, but the assault of anime coming out in Spring definitely isn't going to help my case at all.**

**Anyways, yeah. Sora is Tenma's first creation. After all, Kaii did say he got her from the school where he was for that year.**

**Thanks for reading as always.**


	42. Chapter 42

Greed had a panicked expression as Lance was about to attack him.

"-Hold up!" He shouted.

Lance stopped his spear just short of his face.

"Eh?"

"You uh, don't wanna fight me." Greed awkwardly says.

"Huh?! What the hell are you saying?!" Vritra yells as he fire flows around him.

"C-Calm down!" Saji pleaded.

Greed made a small magic circle and allowed it to float for a minute, before someone started to come from it.

"No way..." Lance started as he saw who emerged from it...

* * *

Kaii slowly walked to a bewildered Isaac.

The former had a scary face, because he was smiling while releasing an incredible intent to kill.

WOOSH!

Isaac turned around in a panic and barely dodged what appeared to be a small swing from Kaii...

"After all that, is that all you can-"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The entire floor and surrounding area of the building was instantly destroyed, and not a single trace was left of them.

Isaac had a completely mortified expression.

The building normally would've been collapsing by now, but the Zodiac's had enchanted it so that normal structural errors wouldn't destroy it. That's not to say that Kaii didn't just cause a mini-earthquake just now though.

He took a few steps back and spoke with a shaky voice. "That killing intent...! Dragons draw more power from their emotions... so perhaps this Demon armor is drawing power from his negative emotions..."

And so, that was true. Kaii's power was nonstop increasing. He was easily at God level now.

Kaii spoke in a calm and terrifying voice. "What's wrong? I thought you were stronger? I guess it makes sense though. Humans are pitifully weak."

Then, he disappeared silently.

Isaac smiled. "Did you think the same trick would work on me twice? Balance Breaker, Rule the Ice."

CLANK!

Kaii's attack from behind was blocked by something that now stood in between the two.

It was a giant doll made of ice that looked like a princess.

Isaac made a cocky grin. "This was originally the main Balance Breaker for Absolute Demise, but I shifted it to become the second. I'm the sole possessor of this Sacred Gear, so of course I know all the ins-and-outs. You see-"

FLASH!

Kaii's new sword flashed and then became coated in a black flame, which instantly destroyed the doll.

"W-What?!" Isaac screamed. "That's not possible!"

That was before he noticed Kaii's mark under his right eye looking very suspicious. It appeared to be moving in place.

"God Slaying flames." Kaii stated. "You transcended your Sacred Gear with the God System, which means it now has all the weaknesses of a God."

Kaii wasted no time and went in for the kill, but...

* * *

On another side of the tower, Greed and Lance's group were running together.

You see, Greed was actually trying to prevent the unsealing of the other sins. He knew how destructive they could be. The person who had came from the magic circle was none other than Metatron, who had been tricked by Greed.

He had used the same spell that Hyskoa had used on Shinji, to fake his death.

_Excita electi and mones. Your nunc tempus est. Obsecro autem vos, septem mortalibus peccatis! Superbia and Ira!_

Latin words were heard, but no one could hear where they came from.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked.

"The rest of my power is back, which means those fucks are unsealed too."

"Which ones?" Merlin asked.

"Looks like he only unsealed Pride and Wrath~"

"If it isn't Greed." A voice says from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see two people.

One was a young man with a slender muscular build with average height. He had medium long black hair with a long segmented pony-tail that stretched down to his ankles. He had ringed red eyes as well. He seemed to be wearing an Indian dress and had an arrogant vibe around him.

The other was another young man, this one having long neck-length hair, dark skin and muscle bound arms and chest. He wore a black sleeveless and collared shirt with black slime-like highlights, black pants and shoes. All topped off with a short tie.

"Pride... Wrath-" Greed started.

ZWOON

Before he could finish it, Pride disappeared and reappeared, having cut off Greed's upper body with his hand.

He narrowed his red eyes and smirked. "Stop pretending you're dead, idiot."

Greed smiled as the two halves of his body came back together.

"What the..." Saji muttered.

"What? You don't know? Greed can't die because he was so greedy that the concept of losing "life", was too much for him. The poor bastard wanted to live forever, and so he got what he desired." Pride retorted.

Greed clicked his tongue. "Damn it, looks like we've gotta fight!"

* * *

Kaii was fighting against Isaac for one second, the next he was in a pitch black area.

"Better hurry Kaii." A voice said around him.

It sounded... too familiar.

Kaii narrowed his eyes and turned around. "Who are you?"

Standing in front of him, was someone his age in a black and purple suit that covered his whole body, including his face. It looked to be made out of darkness or something, as purple flowed through his skin. The suit had a strange looking texture, not from this world. In the center where his chest would be, was a heart that had a crack in it.

"Oh, grow up. You call this fighting? You call this revenge? You'll never know what it really is until you venture out into the darkness and find the "truth" on your own."

All in all, this guy made no sense.

But it made sense to Kaii. This guy was reading his mind, literally.

"Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck and shackled down by your friends, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?"

This was getting under Kaii's skin, because he was looking at some anti-version of him.

"How am I fighting him but in here right now?"

The man in the suit made an amused chuckle. "That's me fighting right now."

"What?!"

"Exactly what I said, idiot. This isn't the first time we've both been present."

"...I see. You're the one who came out in Kyoto and in Tartarus."

"You should worry more about your friends than yourself right now. I'm not going to go out of my way to destroy myself... or us. Shinji is very soon, going to become a different person. In fact, the Shinji you know will be gone forever."

Kaii laughed. "Him? That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"

The man in the suit silently started at him. Although there was nothing for Kaii to stare back at.

"Stupid, or true. Regardless, I'm taking over now."

He held out his left hand as... what appeared to be Sora spawned in his hand. Although it was different, it had chains covering parts of it, and looked a bit older. There was also something that looked to be a closed eye in the center of it.

"That's just..." Kaii started.

"If you want to control this body, then you'll have to take it from me."

Kaii didn't move however.

"What's wrong? Oh, maybe you realized the secret...?"

Kaii did notice something. This guy... was like looking into a mirror. His voice was familiar because it was his very own. Yes, this masked boy had his exact voice, albeit more cocky and sarcastic.

"You stupid runt." The masked boy said as he disappeared.

Kaii barely blocked the next attack, as it had literally came from nowhere.

"You're in my domain now, Kaii! You can't expect to beat me here!"

All Kaii did was sigh. "I'm really getting tired of fighting."

Meanwhile on the outside...

* * *

"!"

Isaac jumped back as he was getting overwhelmed by "Kaii".

"N...O!" Kaii shouted.

He stopped and started holding his head.

"Oh you fool, stop this!" He shouted again.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

BUZZZZZZ...

A light began to surround Kaii and something a bit beyond description happened.

As he began screaming, a shadowy figure started being pushed out of Kaii's body.

"Y-YOU CAN'T PUSH ME OUT!"

BUZZZZZZ...

The light began to shine brighter, until white lightning formed around him and burned away the mark under his eye. Not long after, his hair returned to normal and his armor started to fade away.

'This is... Order? That's right.. she whispered something to him before she left. Damn, she must have known this was going to happen.' Sora thought.

Isaac looked at Kaii with an indifferent expression.

With a silent explosion of white light, this evil that was haunting Kaii's mind and body was gone. For now at least.

**{Partner, it looks like everything is back to normal. Although your Sacred Gear is still a natural one. Although it's not rooted through your sword anymore. It's a part of your body now, like the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.}**

Indeed, everything was back to normal. Kaii was now standing unharmed, and his Sacred Gear was back to normal. However...

He glanced at his beloved sword and made a strange expression.

"I don't need you right now."

"Wait-" Sora tried protesting.

Kaii however simply threw the sword into a magic circle and let it close.

"So what now?" Isaac asked.

"I'll defeat you with my own strength."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't."

Kaii made an annoyed sigh. "You know, I think you have some level of expectation for me to carry a grudge against you. But the thing is, I barely care anymore. I have a better life now, with both family and friends. All you are to me now is an enemy. One that I must destroy."

"..."

"Since I've been given a new body, I'm basically a Heavenly Dragon now. Rather, I'm a Dragon with the traits of a Fallen Angel and Devil hybrid. So I will use my own power to defeat you here and now. Starting with this."

**{Heh, seems you've noticed finally!}**

"?" Isaac made a surprised face.

"My Sacred Gear is complete finally. Which means-"

FLASH!

**{Haisuikan Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

"-My own Scale Mail is finally ready."

True to his word, a brand new armor finally appeared. It was nothing like any of its previous forms, and nothing like that of Issei or Vali's.

It was at last, his true Scale Mail. A Dragon's armor unlike any others. Black and gold in color, and his eyes now were gold.

Again, Isaac stared at him with a difficult expression.

"I see... but do you think you can beat me with that?"

"How can I call myself a Heavenly Dragon if I don't? For the sake of my pride and my peerage, I, Kaii Valefor, will defeat you here and now."

'So Order's lingering will vanquished the negative emotions inside of him that he's had lately... he's at full power now, both body and mind.'

Kaii's wings spread as his aura covered him.

**{Drain!}**

Kaii disappeared with such speed that the only thing left where he was standing was some electricity!

Isaac crossed his arms as a large defensive circle appeared in front of him.

DON!

Kaii's fist connected with the circle, causing wind to gust around them.

By now, the tower was beginning to become wrecked, and unstable.

Kaii smirked under his mask, as he swiped his left hand outwards.

Isaac's eyes widened as on that left side, dozens of demonic light weapons materialized and were aimed right at him.

"You!" He yelled as the weapons rained down on him.

He put one hand forward, as a wall of ice formed to block them all, however, Kaii's right hand then swiped.

This time, instead of weapons, red flames chased after him.

"Valefor's flames... so you've been working on this." Isaac muttered.

He quickly spun around and used his other hand to form another wall of ice, which could barely withstand being melted.

It was then that Kaii seized the moment.

In a dash of speed, he charged around the attacks and slammed his fist into Isaac's back.

"GUH!" Isaac made a painful groan as he went flying into the wall.

Kaii walked over to him and sighed. "You know, I might just use my trump card now and be over with it."

"Trump... card?" He asked he picked himself up.

"Back during my fight with Hades, I was going to use this, but Order interrupted me. It would have been an imperfect transformation though, because my Sacred Gear was only artificial. But now that it's complete..."

**{And having a body that has the constitution of a Heavenly Dragon was the other missing piece to this form.}**

Isaac almost stumbled from the pain of his previous impact. "Are you kidding me? Do you think beating me will change anything?!"

"You can stop your mind games. For a long time now, I've been in the wrong state of mind, but now, everything is perfectly clear to me. I don't care about you anymore. After this, you'd do best to remember this:"

FLASH!

"Never come near me or my friends again, if you value your worthless life."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME-"

Isaac went to charge at him, but demonic light weapons erupted from the ground, and started bending, forming shackles that were holding him.

"Copying Ise and Vali was pretty tough to endure for my pride, but this, is all me!"

The golden jewels on his armor began to brighten and almost give off a rainbow colored aura.

"**I, who is about to awaken,"**

_It's about to happen. It's about to happen!_

Isaac's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "Impossible! Your Sacred Gear is new, how can there be voices of past possessors when there is none... unless..."

"**Am the Heavenly Dragon who is overcoming the path to kingship."**

_At last a new one is being born! Does this mean their world is saved?_

Isaac started trembling. 'Those voices... they're the Primordial Entities! Are you telling me that Order's presence is still lingering?! This means he'll find out about my plan...?'

"**I walk down the road of domination, crushing the infinite and ending the dream."**

_Blast that bastard away! Free us!_

"**I shall become the supreme Dragon of domination..."**

_You've become the third one. Has this ever happened before, in any world?_

Isaac desperately tried to free himself, but the weapons held him down.

"**And I shall lead this world into a shining gold horizon!"**

_A NEW HEAVENLY DRAGON HAS BEEN BORN!_

_**{HEAVENLY DRAGON OVERBUUUUUUUURST!}**_

The light around Kaii erupted in a volcanic explosion, blowing away everything in its path.

RUMBLE!

The whole tower started to violently shake as debris began to fall from the ceiling.

All the remaining fighters in the building began to tumble over as the tower was being destroyed from Kaii's transformation.

"No no no..." Isaac trailed off as he looked at the being in front of him, which was floating above him.

Kaii's armor had a more refined look to it now, with a slightly bulkier tone and the color had now swapped. The primary color was now gold, and the secondary color along with the color of the jewels was now black.

He was almost like a light bulb, illuminating everything. Not to mention the dramatic increase in aura he was outputting.

"This is my answer to "Cardinal Crimson Promotion" and "Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive"." Kaii stated, with his voice elegantly ringing through the hall.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Isaac screamed as he summoned hundreds of magic circles to attack Kaii.

_DONDONDONDONDON!_

It was all for nothing, as Kaii had an equal amount of defensive circles blocking them all. He didn't even need to move an inch for them to be summoned either.

After Isaac's attempted attack, Kaii flew toward him so fast, a trail of pure light was left behind. If an ordinary person were to see this, it could be described as a dance almost.

Kaii grabbed Isaac by the collar and started to fly upwards through the crumbling debris.

Isaac noticed Kaii was laughing heartily. "You said something like "Impossible"? Oh man, I'm embarrassed that you're my dad. Well, at least not by blood. You totally just said something a useless grunt would say. What's next? Let me guess, "This can't be! Not me!" Am I right?"

His father was simply left in dead silence.

Kaii then made a sharp 180 degree spin, and smiled under his mask. "Consider this: me getting over you."

Then with all his strength Kaii threw him down!

Isaac didn't even have a chance to scream, because in less than a second-

**DOOOOOOON!**

The poor guy hit the bottom with a bang.

Kaii then silently shot a single blast of demonic energy to the bottom, which made no noise as it completely obliterated where Isaac once stood.

Kaii deactivated his new mode and went back into his new Scale Mail.

RUUUUUMBLE!

"...Looks like I overdid it." He muttered as the tower began to fall apart.

A communication circle then appeared next to him.

"Kaii?"

"Is that you, Azazel?"

"Yeah. Our little "vacation" is over, and we're heading back now. Don't worry, we already know what's going on. Team Inferno was just a distraction for you guys."

"A distraction?"

"Yeah, the real members of the Qlippoth have invaded Gasper's home a few miles away from where you are. I don't know what they're after, but it can't be good if they would use an entire faction as a distraction." Azazel said in a low tone.

"Alright, I'll grab everyone and we'll head there. I think I can sense their energy signals."

"Oh and before I go, Kaii, you sound... happy?"

Kaii paused for a moment and exhaled. "I'll tell you all about today when we get home."

* * *

DOOOON

Due to Kaii's attack, the tower was beginning to fall apart rapidly.

Alice was not flying with her wings though due to the massive amount of debris falling from the ceiling.

"Look, the exit over there!" Alice said to Pandora as they ran over to a hole in the wall.

CRACK!

Pandora's eyes widened as a huge wall fell between Alice and her, and the ground starting crumbling around her.

'Shit, she can't fly!' Alice thought.

Right before she was about to fall, she felt someone grab her hand.

"You...?"

She looked up to see Lumina grabbing her hand.

"...Come on." Lumina said as she pulled her up.

DON!

Alice turned around and noticed the exit was being blocked by the debris, as the whole room started to shake.

She started to draw a magic circle in an attempt to open it, but Lumina shouted over to her.

"We don't need to worry about that. I can get us out of here." Lumina said as she offered her hand to Alice.

Alice hesitantly accepted.

"Baldanders." Lumina said as if she summoned something.

Instantly, her shadow expanded and all of them were swallowed by it.

* * *

Sasaki and Siegfried's fight paused as the skyscraper began to crumble.

"..."

Sasaki silently watched and sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"What are you-"

He was interrupted by Kaii landing next to him in his Scale Mail.

"Nice colors dude, but what about him?" Siegfried said while turning to Sasaki.

"Worry not about me, boy. I'll be on my way." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait." Kaii said.

"?"

"Are you going to help your teammates?"

Sasaki made a sarcastic smile. "Not in a million years. Those guys weren't my friends. I was forced to help them, but I'm leaving now. Somewhere far away where Tenma can't find me... that will do."

As he walked away, he spoke back to Siegfried. "You can thank me the next time we meet each other!"

With that, he disappeared like the legend he was.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Kaii stared at him and the injured Jeanne.

"...Gram accepts you now."

"?!" Siegfried's eyes widened.

Gram was no longer trying to resist Siegfried, and he was no longer receiving the curse from it.

While Siegfried was amazed, he picked up Jeanne bridal style and listened to Kaii's explanation of the status.

"Basically, while I was on the way here, Azazel told me that Kuoh is under attack by something." Kaii said while crossing his arms.

"So you want me to go there?" Siegfried asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I want you to round up Sona's group along with Lance and the others and head back there. I'm taking Alice and Pandora with me to meet up with Azazel and Rias' group. When you're there, just run off the enemies and try to push them back to the outskirts of the town where no one else is."

Siegfried looked surprised at Kaii. "That's the first time you've actually acted like a King. Well regardless, I'll go do that now."

Kaii waved goodbye, as he disappeared into a magic circle with Jeanne.

"Well, I guess I'll go find-"

Before he could finish his sentence, another magic circle appeared next to him.

'Is that... an Angel's symbol?'

Kaii's eyes widened greatly when he saw a familiar ninja emerge from it.

"M-Metatron?!"

"Yo!"

'Is that really how high-ranking Angels talk?!'

After Metatron explained the situation to Kaii, he had a very serious expression.

"Are you planning to take Pandora with you to the castle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"...Something happened once when I was training with her."

"Like...?"

Metatron shook his head. "No, it's better for you to see for yourself. When the situation is most dire, believe in her and let her fight."

"That's awfully cryptic..."

"Haha, the best things in life often are! Good luck boy, you're going to need it." Metatron said as he quickly left.

"I guess he had to let Heaven know what was happening after all. Hmm... ah shit I have to get going."

Kaii left his Scale Mail and then took off in the direction of Gasper's territory...

* * *

Gin walked into a large cathedral, and smiled widely.

"It looks like we have guests coming, everyone."

It was then, that everyone in the room silently nodded.

All these people...

Demon Number 2, Hyskoa.

Demon Number 5, Calamity.

Demon Number 7, Alastair.

A small girl with tan skin, black hair and yellow eyes like a cat. She possessed a different aura than the others. Demon Number "X", Tyrant.

Demon Number 11, Cain.

Finally, in the far back, sitting on the throne of presumably the former Vampire leader, was a gorgeous girl appearing to be the same age as Kaii with blue-purple eyes and long dark blue hair. She smiled as she brushed some of it back, although she had a fringe that fell between her eyes naturally. She an odd outfit consisting of a black battle-dress that hugged her curves and only covered up to her huge bust, leaving her arms and shoulders up exposed. Her outfit was topped off by something that appeared to be some sort of a scarf or bandana around her neck that was black and had red lines in it.

Demon Number 3, Kaguya Veritas. She was Lumina's younger half-sister, making her a pure-blooded Demon. The last name Veritas is only passed down to pure-blooded descendants, therefore only she inherited it.

Despite her looks, and having a body as well-developed as Xenovia's, she was... only 14 years old.

This was due to how Demons age. They would reach their prime at an earlier age, and would stay at that prime until they would be killed, since they are immortal, so within about four more years, she would reach her prime. This is why people like Tenma, Calamity and Cain look how they do despite being thousands of years old, although some may suffer physical damages, such as Alastair with his eye patch. Everyone is born differently, so some like Yui and Tyrant may retain a small body even though they are in their "prime".

...Unfortunately, Tenma's traits were passed down to his children. Lumina received his snake-like eyes, and that was about it. Since he was considered a handsome person, Kaguya received more "beauty". However, this came at a price. She inherited his personality as well, but ramped up a notch.

She was an incredibly delusional narcissist with the mindset that since she's the "Demon Princess", she can do anything she wanted to, but would rather have everyone else do everything for her, seeing as she shouldn't be forced to do much. It was to the point where she felt as if only she should be in love with herself, seeing as only perfection could have perfection.

Although it wasn't completely unwarranted. As far as practicality went, her ability was second-to-none. At her young age she was already leagues ahead of people like Kaii and Vali, and was rightfully at the same level as a Super Devil. If Kaii was considered the prodigy amongst Fallen Angels, Vali of the Devils, Issei of the Dragons, Cao Cao of the humans and Dulio of the Angels, then she was the prodigy of Demons.

The remaining people in the room consisted of Gin, Strada, Rizevim, Crom Cruach and Euclid.

Gin strolled over to Strada and laughed.

"I never thought I could use Chaos' power to just corrupt actual people."

Strada was brainwashed by him.

"Well, I suppose having the last Durandal wielder is all the more worth it. If this guy was in his prime, he would be a match for Gods."

"You're so absolutely annoying. Can't you take this somewhere else?" Kaguya complained.

Before Gin could respond, a black circular hole appeared on the ground beneath them, and Tenma walked out from it with his never-ending smirk, along with Adrammelech.

"What are you doing here?" Gin asked suspiciously.

"To see my actions come to fruition." Tenma said as he walked past them all.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?" Tyrant asked.

Tenma stopped and put his hands out wide.

_**DONDONDONDONDONDONOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

In a flash, hundreds of weapons he opened from portals mowed down a good portion of the front, making it more spacious.

He turned back around and smirked even more widely. "We wouldn't want our guests to be cramped, would we?"

* * *

Kaii was flying above the forest for a few minutes, sighing.

**{What's up now?}**

"Do you remember a while back when I was fighting Isaac? That temporary form I entered?"

**{...Yes.}**

Okuma knew Sora was inexplicably behind it, but kept his non-existent mouth shut.

Why?

Simple. Okuma was similar to Kaii in the idea that he would rather sit back and wait. And so, he would wait to see what she would do next, if she did anything.

"Hey! Down here!"

Kaii looked down and saw everyone.

As he landed, he noticed Azazel, Shinji, Alice, Pandora, Dulio and the rest of the Occult Research Club.

Lumina was also standing next to Alice and Pandora, although it appeared that no one was trusting her.

"Where is everyone else?" Kaii asked as he landed and retracted his wings.

"The Qlippoth has us right where they want us." Azazel said with annoyance. "They've spread us apart perfectly. They're having the Magicians and the other Demons launch small attacks in places like Kuoh, the Underworld and other mythological places. Even Shiva had to go deal with a disturbance from them. It seems they want to lure us into Gasper's territory for something. For that reason, the rest of your team has been sent to the other locations to help, along with Sona's team. Vali, his team and the Zodiacs are sneaking into the Vampire territory now."

"Even Vali is here now too, huh?" Kaii asked.

Lumina turned to face Kaii and made a bitter smile. "My dad wants to lure you out."

Kaii ignored that statement and walked up to her. "Why are you here?"

Alice put out her hand to stop him. "She helped us."

Kaii made a complicated expression and turned around.

"So, let's just get going then." He said as he walked towards the territory.

Everyone besides Lumina followed him.

'Is he pretending?' She wondered.

"Hey!" She shouted out to him. "I don't buy it that you didn't recognize us!"

Kaii stopped in his tracks.

"What does she mean?" Azazel asked.

He made a defeated sigh.

"I noticed that was Gin back when I first saw him, and you."

"Dude, you're keeping us out of the loop." Shinji complained.

Lumina grinned. "Didn't he tell you? Back at the school for assassins, Kaii, Gin and I were a team!"

"HUH?!" Everyone screamed.

Kaii made a wry smile as he looked away. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Are you telling me you, the daughter of the King of Demons, was put in a school like that, with the kidnapped Kaii and the son of Izanagi?" Rias asked in disbelief.

"My dad disowned me and doesn't really acknowledge my existence, so in his eyes, putting me in there was some form of sick self-redemption for himself." Lumina said while shrugging. "I also have no clue how or why Gin ended up in there, let alone with Chaos."

"So, can we trust her?" Shinji asked.

"It's up to you, Kaii." Pandora says while everyone turns to him.

"Ugh, I don't see why not. It's not like you actually did anything bad." Kaii said.

Shinji rose an eyebrow. 'Hold on, that's right. Gin and Lumina never did anything more than rough us up... why is that?'

"W-Well if you say it's fine, then I'm okay with it." Rossweisse noted.

"It's no big deal to me~" Dulio lazily said as he floated with his wings.

"I guess it's fine by me for now." Issei added.

"Then allow me to return the favor." Lumina said as she made her shadow expand.

"What is this?!" Akeno exclaimed.

"This is my ability, Baldanders. Although the real name..."

What she would say next, would for some reason, strike fear in Kaii's heart.

"-Is the Shadow of Solomon."

"...Are you okay?" Xenovia asked the bewildered Kaii.

"It's nothing..." He said, still not sure what caused his fear.

Lumina moved her arms around as her shadow materialized and started performing tricks.

"Some Demons are born with an ability related to "King Solomon", the first Demon King. Mine is his shadow. I'm sure you remember my father's as well for those of you who saw it in Tartarus. His is called Gate of Solomon. Although, I've never seen its true form." Lumina explained.

"This is information we never had before..." Azazel trailed off.

Lumina laughed awkwardly as she scratched her head. "Well uh, consider it a token of my appreciation for trusting me."

With that, everyone picked up the pace and started to near the Vampire's territory. However, a heavy fog began to surround them.

"This is creepy..." Irina trailed off.

Gasper seemed to be focused on the path, and Kaii was looking off in the distance, lost in thought.

"W-Why didn't we just use a magic circle to enter this place?" Asia asked.

"For a few reasons. One: The Vampires have shut off all legal entries via circles recently. Two: We're having Vali and a few Zodiacs scout ahead so we don't fall into a trap. Three: It's a bit too quiet, and I'd rather not warp right into it." Azazel explained.

Not long afterward, the group entered some old-fashioned city, and it began to snow along with the fog.

"I brought these for you all." Azazel said as he grabbed scarfs and jackets for everyone from his pocket dimension.

Kaii and Issei put them on, despite not needing them, due to their physical nature as Dragons.

As the group made their way closer to the castle, Kaii and Issei walked behind everyone else and talked.

"I guess we've come a long ways in these past few months." Issei said.

"...Yeah. Even your dense-self finally realized you have a harem." Kaii joked.

"You can only imagine my shock when I found out. But, what do you think of yours?"

Kaii made a strange expression once again.

"I guess I don't really know what to say. I mean, yeah I do have one huh? But I haven't really done much to deserve it, and unlike you, there isn't really anyone that wants to step up and be the "main" person, if you understand what I mean. It just seems like we're going nowhere."

Issei, of all people, sighed at his remark. "You need to stop training all the time and just spend some time with them or something. Things don't have to be rushed."

Then he looked at Kaii's new golden eyes.

"So, it looks like we've both underwent some changes lately. What with myself becoming basically the son of the two Dragon Gods, and you now being a complete Heavenly Dragon."

**[I'd still love to know how that's possible!]**

**{I'm still not sure on the details myself... if possible, I'd like to discuss this with Ophis or Great Red sometime.}**

"Speaking of Ophis, where is she?" Kaii asked.

"Before Azazel-sensei met with Shiva-sama, she disappeared. We told her to stay away from all fights, and since Kuoh is being assaulted now, she may be at home or just in the Dimensional Gap."

Kaii narrowed his eyes as everyone walked up the hill in front of the castle.

'I don't trust Shiva already. I don't trust his whole pantheon. Indra was clearly up to something back when he called me that name... but why can't I remember it?'

"We're almost there, get ready everyone." Azazel said as they reached the destroyed gates of the castle.

"Valerie..." Gasper trailed off.

Before they entered, a familiar magic circle opened behind them.

"What, were you going to start without us?" A voice asked.

Vali, Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur and Fenrir all appeared from the circle.

"Where's Le Fay?" Azazel asked.

"I didn't want to bring her into such a dangerous situation, such as this one." Arthur explained.

"...You feel it, don't you?" Koneko asked with her ears out.

Kuroka made a bitter smile as she nodded. "Yeah, there's so much malice coming from within this building-nya."

As they walked in, they were already met with their first challenger on the first floor.

Strada walked into the room with eyes that glowed red.

"Is that-?!" Xenovia adopted a shocked face.

Strada removed the sheath from his sword, and revealed it to be nothing other than Durandal.

"That must be a replica." Azazel noted.

"Normally, this would be a fair fight." Arthur said as he stepped forward and drew Caliburn. "However, he appears to be powered up from some other source."

"-Well then, let's split up." Rias said.

"Wait, we don't need to-" Issei started.

"Ise, even you must be able to tell, he's stronger than anyone we've defeated, and there are more monsters below this floor." Rias said.

"Fine."

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Koneko, Irina and Arthur would stay behind to fight Strada, while everyone else would proceed ahead to the next floor.

"Be careful." Kaii said to Xenovia and Rossweisse as he ran to the next floor.

Xenovia grinned. "Well now that even he is putting his faith in us, we have no choice but to win!"

* * *

The rest of the group descended another floor... but it was empty.

And the next.

...And the next.

"This is a trap if I've ever seen one." Vali said as he walked with his arms crossed.

Shinji made a wry smile. "And we're walking right into it."

With each floor they went down, Gasper's anxiety increased.

And then, they reached the bottom floor.

"Hu~Look who came to play~!" A hideous voice mocked.

Vali's face instantly became one of anger, the likes of which no one had ever seen before.

"YOU!"

Rizevim stood in front of them and made a nasty laugh as he tossed something in his hands, as Euclid and Crom Cruach stood at his sides. Gin and the other Demons surrounded the group from all directions.

"Is that..." Azazel trailed off as he stared wide-eyed at the thing Rizevim tossed.

"The Holy Grail! How nice of you to recognize it! You get an award, Azazel-kun!" Rizevim yelled.

"The Sacred Gear Valerie Tepes had... was the Sephiroth Graal?!" Azazel asked with a shocked face.

"Yuuuup~ And for guessing correctly yet again, I'll give you a treat! I am going to tell you our master plan~! I'm sure you've all heard the "goal" of the Qlippoth, to work with the Demons? Right? Well, surely you must have wondered why I would work with them? Buuuuut the answer is quite simple. You see, I got oh so bored over the years of doing nothing, but Euclid here comes to me one day after a certain somebody defeated Loki, and tells me about the existence of a "Chichigami"!"

Issei's eyes widened.

"-Or so you thought, right? The truth is, for hundreds of years I've planned this~! With Valerie-chan's Sacred Gear, we can revive the big bad Nemesis, and he can unseal it."

"...It?" Azazel asked with suspicion.

Rizevim then made a sinister smile.

"666. Or, Trihexa. The beast of the apocalypse recorded in the bible~!"

Everyone, including Vali adopted a grim expression at the name of it.

"And then, as the Demons reclaim what is rightfully theirs, Trihexa-kun will rampage, and allow me to get past the big bad Great Red into a new world! Chichigami's world!"

"And so..." Tenma trailed off as he stepped forward.

Alastair grinned as he put his hands outward.

"...You will all die here."

A dozen guns, in particular, purple-colored rifles appeared and floated around Alastair.

"Let's get this party started!"

Before anyone had a chance to react, or do anything-

It all froze.

Every color inverted, every sound stopped, every motion paused as time itself hit a dead end.

Everything except Kaii that is.

It felt similar to when Tenma blasted him into the past, but different at the same time. Even Tenma himself was frozen at this point.

Kaii didn't say a word, because he heard something.

Someone was walking towards him.

The sound of someone lightly walking toward him, but an overwhelming sense told him.

He already knew who it was.

He already knew who this person was, despite never meeting them.

That person can't possibly be here.

It's impossible, because if he was-

All this would be for nothing.

But it was not an if. It was really happening.

That thing was here.

Which means, death was a mere few feet away from him.

"Kaii." That voice said.

He slowly turned around.

"It's been so long, almost 4000 years."

Kaii made eye contact with that person, and almost screamed, just from seeing this person.

It was impossible. It had to be impossible.

"I kept telling him that you'd make it this far. And here you are."

Kaii could only gulp out this person's name.

They never met, but he already knew.

Only one being in existence could strike this much fear into him.

_Purple eyes._

At long last... they finally meet.

"-Nemesis."

* * *

**The pacing is really shitty right now. I know. I'm keeping this fast paced to end the first part of this arc next chapter, and then we will return to our original pacing, and maybe something "new" will happen.**

**Also, I'd like to dis****cuss the importance of eye color in this story. I use eye color to indicate the change within something. Kaii's eyes were originally red. They would occasionally turn green or blue to match the power of the Heavenly Dragon he was using. They became heterochromic when he obtained the power of both, and now have become gold (it's the final form, I swear! I think!) because he has become his own level, although Okuma may have some influence on it...**

**In a way, it seems that eye colors have changed so much, I might as well compare them to the amount of hair transformations in Dragon Ball, haha.**

**Finally, next chapter will be the most important of the entire story so far, and is an absolute must-read. Everything will be changed, and the whole way you see the story will be changed. I've left many plot points left open, that I'm sure some of you have written them off as plot holes. They most likely aren't (although I'm not a perfect writer so some may be), but you can usually tell when I purposely do something. Back on track, please read the next chapter. Kaii's meeting with Nemesis is pivotal and I plan to reveal something that has been built up since the very first chapter.**

**If you want a very big hint, compare the current eye colors of Kaii and Nemesis! I know at least some of you have already realized it.**


	43. Chapter 43: The Return of Nemesis

"_Long ago, many centuries before you two were born, Thor had been working with Loki on a mission, before he was evil. They encountered a man with unimaginable strength. The two can no longer remember him, but he said one day the Kokuryuuukou will change the world"- Odin, Chapter 16._

_**Loki did remember.**_

_**But what if… there was another?**_

* * *

Kaii felt a fear unlike anything before from seeing this individual.

This person, his appearance...

"Oh, you know my name?" Nemesis asked.

"I could say the same." Kaii nervously responded.

Nemesis stretched his arms and looked around.

"So these are your friends, huh?"

Kaii looked up at the frozen Demons. "And those are _your_ friends?"

"Hardly. Do you think it's possible for so many powerful beings to coexist? These guys only want me to unseal Trihexa, all the while they're each plotting something. Or maybe they're teaming up to take others down."

Kaii then crossed eyes with Nemesis.

He looked just like-

"So, did you organize this squad of Demons all those thousands of years ago?" Kaii asked.

"Only a few of them. It looks like over the years many of them have been replaced. It appears that my foolish disciple Tenma is causing you a lot of trouble."

"Don't act innocent! You want to unseal your creator-"

"Whoa, stop there. Trihexa is not my creator."

Kaii's eyes widened.

"The Beast did not create any of those Demons, nor did it create me. In fact, I am not even from this world."

"...Not from this world? Like the God from another world that Ise contacted back against Loki?!"

Nemesis chuckled. "I suppose I am similar to "Chichigami" in that regard. I am from the Realm of Darkness, the place opposite of Akasha."

"What are..."

"Ara? It looks like I got a bit ahead of myself."

Kaii then stepped back.

"Are you the person I talked to in the past, in front of my old house?"

Nemesis tilted his head, before adopting an understanding expression.

"That damn Tenma... I see now. It appears that the timeline has shifted... yet again."

"Huh?"

"Tenma used a spell I taught him to have you change the past, and likely make a more favorable future for him, by sending you to a point where a past version of myself could come into contact with you. You see, my ability is drastically different from that of the other Demons... I can manipulate time."

Kaii's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "The ability to control time?!"

"A power fitting me, the son of Solomon, the very first Demon King, from the first world."

Kaii was speechless.

"I'll let Order explain what all that means, sometime else. She's been meddling with my plans lately it seems."

"Enough with this. Why did you come here? It's obvious you have no intention of harming me, otherwise you would have by now."

Nemesis sincerely smiled. "Sharp as ever. I suppose I just wanted to chat, it's been getting lonely in whatever shithole I've been sealed in. All I do is manipulate time to bring back the late God of the Bible to entertain me, but he always spouts the same nonsense. I've killed him at least 3000 times by now. Or maybe... I wished to invite you to my side."

Kaii noticed that he said "my side" instead of "our side".

"Well if you know me so well, you know I won't ever do that."

Nemesis' smile turned into one that screamed "I always knew that".

"It can't be helped."

But then his smile disappeared, as he looked at Kaii with a serious face, sending massive chills down his spine.

"However, you do understand that "DxD" has no chance of defeating the "Qlippoth", right? I'm not saying this as a warning, I am saying this as a fact. I suppose that leaves you with one choice: Life or Death?"

"Go on." Kaii said with narrow eyes.

"I have nothing to explain. You'll see soon enough, because if you don't do it today, all those you care about will die. _Today_."

"...?"

Nemesis looked around and sighed. "I better get going. It's too soon for me to get directly involved. I'll let these 13 keep working to try and unseal me, to keep them on their toes. It would be awfully anticlimactic, don't you think? For them to find me after all these years like this. But before I go-"

Nemesis grabbed Kaii's face.

"!" Kaii struggled to break free.

"I'll let you have some _fun_."

Kaii's breathing stopped for a second, but then returned to normal.

THUD!

Nemesis dropped him then and began to walk away.

"You... what did you do to me?"

Nemesis then turned around and made a smile very similar to **CENSORED**.

"You're going to find out soon. Oh, before I forget."

Kaii picked himself up slowly, and listened.

"In the Bible, Lucifer is supposed to be a Fallen Angel. We know this isn't true, rather the humans made a mistake when creating it. However, there is something in that book that they got right, one that not even God of the Bible himself could have predicted."

"..."

Nemesis turned away, no longer facing Kaii. "God loved all his Angels, but amongst them, Lucifer occupied a special place above the rest. He alone was God's most beautiful, most loved, and trusted Angel. Similarly, Lucifer's love for God knew no bound. Then, God created the humans, and named them his perfect creations. Lucifer could not accept that because humans acted rashly, and some even spat in the name of God. They betrayed their creator, and some refused to believe in their creator. The same one that Lucifer loved. Lucifer grew bitter of God's irrational love for humanity- he grew bitter that God could love anyone else more than him, thus came the fall."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you also love your friends? Far more than you let on. I do wonder, how would the situation be seen if one were to plug you into Lucifer's shoes?"

Instantly, everything resumed, and all hell broke loose.

Tenma narrowed his eyes amongst the chaos. 'Our dear leader made an interruption I see.'

And a very sinister smile followed...

* * *

The Zodiac Tower was now nothing but a giant pile of rubble and debris.

The girl in the red mask slowly traversed it, sighing.

For the first time, she spoke. "Gadreel escaped during the battle and Greed went after Pride and Wrath, huh. It looks like something happened to the Zodiacs that were here as well."

Then she reached the center of all the debris.

"And then there's _him_."

She raised a hand, as-

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

The pile of rubble instantly exploded into a pillar of red fire.

And beneath it...

Isaac, who snarled at the sight of the girl.

"Why didn't you help me?! For the safety of this world, Kaii needed to die!"

The girl however, looked down at him silently through her mask.

"You... you're strong enough to defeat him. Despite being only _half Devil, and half Fallen Angel_. You can rival the Super Devils. How is that?"

The girl uneasily shifted.

"Yeah... I figured out your big secret. _Ruby_."

"I guess there's no need for this anymore." She sighed.

Her red mask burned away into cinders, revealing a beautiful face.

She was only Koneko's age, and was of the same height. Her hair was brown and long enough to reach her thighs. Her rubyeyes bore into Isaac's very being.

She smiled sarcastically. "I was hoping Nii-sama would kill you, but it seems that he's softened up."

Isaac looked up at her with a chill. "What... do you mean by that?"

Ruby looked down at him and smiled pleasantly like a girl her age should, which only magnified his fright.

"I'll kill you myself."

Isaac didn't have a chance to move.

Ruby put her hand up, as the sky darkened.

_**WOOOOOOOSH**_

A fierce red and black aura surrounded her. It was almost the exact same as Kaii's old aura.

Except, this was _thousands _of times stronger.

Then, she looked at him with one final smile.

"Now let's see you stop this." She spoke, but her words came out backwards. **[A/N: For reading purposes, this will be in correct order, but imagine her talking backwards.]**

A small blob of fire slowly floated up into the air above them.

Isaac looked up at it, as it slowly moved and started to shake.

He could only tell one thing.

Death was here.

"Supernova." Ruby happily said.

And then, in a split second, it happened.

The blob of fire instantly expanded into something that looked like a red star, and Isaac along with all the rubble was instantly reduced... to nothing.

* * *

Right now, all hell was breaking loose in the castle, figuratively and literally.

Rizevim had escaped the scene, while everyone else was engaging in a giant battle royale.

Of course Kaguya didn't even bother to fight, and was sitting on a rafter doing her nails.

A lot of the battles had spread far apart, some went up to the floor above, or outside, or just in another room, but one battle still remained in the throne room.

Kaii and Shinji were both locked into a fierce and deadly battle with Gin and Tenma.

_CLANG!_

The sound of two weapons clashing were heart, as Shinji and Tenma exchanged blows.

"Oi, is this all the mighty Demon King can do? Oh, that's right. Do you remember who I am?"

Tenma glared at him, with his smile all but gone. "For an Angel you're exceptional."

However, he narrowed his eyes. 'I can't shake the feeling that I've seen him somewhere before. More than that, his skill with light weapons is second-to-none. And his light... it seems to be affecting me in some form. Is there really such a thing that could be harmful to Demons?'

Shinji smirked and vanished.

"Should you really be lost in thought during a battle?" He yelled as he appeared behind him and attacked.

Tenma easily parried all of his attacks with an odd looking sword.

"If you don't want to die, stop holding back!" Tenma yelled as he kicked Shinji in the gut, sending him flying into a nearby pillar.

"Ahh man, that really hurt-" Shinji groaned but looked up...

Tenma was already in front of him.

VUUUUUUUUUU

A strange pressure began to exert itself from his sword...

And then a gold light came in between them-

**{Reflect!}**

Tenma's eyes widened and his attack was directed right back at him!

_**SMASH!**_

And he was sent flying into a pillar with quite some force.

Tenma looked at the person who protected Shinji and made a confused face.

"Reflect...?"

Kaii, who was in his new Heavenly Dragon Overburst, descended.

"Ara, what's wrong Shinji? You're becoming awfully weak lately."

"Screw you!" He protested.

Kaii smirked under his helmet as he turned to face Tenma.

"Surprised? I am too! Turns out that not only can I use Drain, Boost _and _Divide in this form, I can also use the additional powers of the Two Heavenly Dragons _and _Okuma's! That includes Reflect, which happens to be an original ability of Albion. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun for the other two though."

Before anything else could be said, red lightning came crashing down to Kaii.

Gin emerged from it and tried to attack Kaii with a sword that Tenma made for him, but Kaii easily blocked him with one hand!

But, Gin had the advantage in speed.

In less than a fraction of a second, Gin was now behind Kaii.

He smiled as he mimicked Tenma's earlier move and kicked Kaii in the gut.

However, Shinji quickly caught him in midair.

As they landed, the two groups looked at each other. It was actually pretty badass.

"Now then, shall we pick up where we left off, Gin?" Kaii asked.

Gin made an unamused expression. "I will only do what I must."

Kaii's eyes widened greatly when he said that.

Then he smiled brightly. "Then I won't hold back."

Like a hurricane, the two crashed together and began exchanging blows, moving fast enough to only be seen as blurs and dozens of afterimages were left.

Shinji watched them with an awestruck face. "That's ridiculous. Neither of them are even using their full strength yet."

Before he knew it, Tenma was behind him. "That's the same for us. Isn't it, Angel?"

Gin jumped back multiple meters and aimed his hand into the broken ceiling.

_ZAPZAPZAP_

Red lightning came barreling down, but a much larger quantity than before.

"Let's try this!" Kaii said as two _actual_ Dragon wings emerged from his armor.

**{Counter!}**

Another one of Okuma's original ability.

Similar to Reflect, however, this was designed for the sole purpose of sending an attack back at someone, rather than defending.

Gin barely dodged his own attack coming back at him, and returned the favor by charging Kaii with a flurry of strikes.

Kaii failed to parry one, and was left wide open!

"I've got you now!" Gin yelled as he slammed a massively charged attack into Kaii.

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOON**_

The others turned back to look at the cloud of debris made by the attack, but Kaii revealed himself to be just fine...

"Impossible-" Gin started as he looked at what happened.

Kaii blocked his sword attack with just three fingers!

"What kind of monster are you, Kaii-kun?" Shinji asked.

"It looks like it's time for me to step in. He's beginning to awaken." Tenma said as he sent Shinji flying a few meters, simply by increasing his aura.

"Awaken?" Shinji asked as he caught his footing.

Tenma smirked. "There's no need to explain to someone who's about to die."

Tenma put his hand forward as the ground began to shake.

Shinji looked on in horror as space itself began to warp at Tenma's leisure.

A familiar black flame formed in his hand...

"God slaying fire?!"

Tenma grinned. "I wonder if it works on Angels too... let's find out?"

Meanwhile, Gin began to exert a colossal amount of aura through his sword, which forced Kaii to hold on even harder.

_RUMBLE RUMBLE_

The ground started cracking and ripping apart from the amount of power that Gin was releasing, until Kaii finally let go.

Their battle was about to be dwarfed however.

* * *

_SMASH!_

With a loud thud, Issei and Vali were both sent flying through a stone wall, each of them respectively in their Scale Mail.

The ones in front of them were Crom Cruach and Euclid.

"Are we not supposed to hold them off until he escapes?"

"...Escapes?" Issei asked as he picked himself up.

Euclid turned his head to the side as if he heard something.

"It appears that Rizevim-sama successfully escaped. Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou, we'll be taking our leave now."

"Just you wait...!" Vali roared as he flew towards them at mach speed.

Euclid sent him a wry smirk as he put his hand on Crom Cruach's shoulder.

"Don't worry Hakuryuukou, your time is coming."

In the blink of an eye, the two disappeared.

"That wasn't his own speed or a magical circle... that was legit teleportation." Issei said in awe.

"Damn it!" Vali yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground, "I let him get away again!"

"Hey it's fine, there's always next-"

His sentence was interrupted as they felt massive chills.

"Next time? Don't make me laugh!" A cocky voice was heard as the two started looking around to find the source of it.

Then they looked up and saw those two-

Pride and Wrath.

'When did they get here?!' Issei thought.

Wrath silently raised his fist and...

!

Before anything else could even be processed by a thought, he was above Vali with his fist glowing!

BANG!

* * *

Cain sat silently on a fallen piece of rubble and sighed.

"They forgot about me... again."

* * *

_RUMBLE!_

As the battle between Kaii and Gin raged on, Tenma narrowed his eyes as he stopped his attack.

'It's almost time…'

"Gin! It's time to do that!" Tenma shouted.

Gin stopped and narrowed his eyes as he looked up into the sky.

"...They're really rampaging."

"The "Lost King" is strong, but not nearly strong enough to contain the Primordial Entities for long. They'll be out within a few hours at this rate." Tenma said as he backed up.

"Right, let's split up then."

"Not so fast!" Shinji shouted as he slammed his palm into the ground… and _hundreds_ of golden light weapons swarmed Tenma.

However, he just smirked.

_DON_

Kaii narrowed his eyes as Shinji clicked his tongue.

"You're late." Tenma said complacently…

Cain stepped forward, revealing himself as he sighed.

"My apologies, your majesty."

"You'll take care of these two while we finish our little game. Feel free to rough them up, just don't kill Kaii."

"...What of the Angel? Is he the one I was looking for earlier?"

"Ah yes, it appears that you failed in that duty. I, however am a fair king. You will not be punished if you kill him here and now."

With that, Tenma and Gin walked into a magic circle and began to disappear.

"Wait, Gin!" Kaii shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as the two completely vanished.

Cain cracked his neck as he began to walk toward them.

"All business and no talk, huh. Do you know this clown?" Shinji asked.

Kaii nodded his head. "I had a run in with him not too long ago."

Cain stopped walking and peered up as he narrowed his eyes.

Shinji and Kaii followed his eyes and looked up through a hole in the ceiling.

...It was morning?

But it was night when they started fighting.

"Uhhhh..." Shinji started.

"It appears that time and space are being thrown out of order due to the Primordial Entities..." Cain muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kaii asked suspiciously.

Cain explained as he looked to them. "They're doing all they can to free themselves after being trapped by The Lost King. Although, we planned for this too. I'm guessing you weren't aware of this, so you're welcome."

Kaii gritted his teeth as he deactivated his Scale Mail.

Cain raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think you're underestimating me?"

"We're more than enough to take you down." Shinji said as he formed a light spear.

Then-

"You fools."

Before the two could even begin to process what had happened, a knee was in each of their guts.

The two looked shocked as they winced in pain.

Cain had moved faster than the speed of light.

"I have no ability." He said.

The two recovered and tried to attack him but…

He vanished.

'Behind us!' Kaii thought as they spun around.

But he vanished again.

The two were then sent flying from being elbowed from behind.

"My only ability… is my strength and speed."

"Then it should be easy to beat you!" Kaii yelled as he slammed his fist into Cain's face.

But his eyes slowly widened…

Shinji watched with a dropped jaw.

"...Unscathed." Cain said as his face morphed into a sick smile.

It was at this point, that everyone slowly began to realize.

They had made a big mistake challenging the Demons.

A mistake that would cost someone their life, and would lead to a battle the likes of which this world had never seen before.

* * *

Xenovia, Arthur and Kiba were attacking Strada with unimaginable speed, but it was like hitting a brick wall with a wooden stick.

Koneko had tried attacking him with Senjutsu, but Chaos' power completely negated it.

Rossweisse and Irina tried all sorts of ranged attacks, but they were useless as he was too fast to hit.

In other words, he was beating the shit out of them.

Rias stepped back and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Akeno asked.

Rias smiled. "Akeno, please help everyone keep him busy."

"This is ridiculous!" Kiba yelled as Strada was overwhelming them all with his Durandal replica.

Arthur smiled bitterly as he was faring better than the others.

"Honestly… this replica is only 10% of the original, yet even in this berserk state he has this much mastery over it. This isn't even the Ex-Durandal, and he's pushing us this hard. If he were a few years younger and in his right state of mind, he would be much stronger than me."

_**ZWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Everyone including Strada stopped and noticed an insane amount of demonic energy emitting from Rias… or rather the giant blob of red mass floating above her.

"What is _that_?!" Akeno asked in shock.

"I've been working very hard in order to master this… although it's far from complete. However, this should be more than enough for this guy." Rias said as she started to pant.

"Move out of the way!" Arthur yelled to everyone.

"I believe I will call this _Extinguished Star_!" Rias yelled as the blob slowly started to float over to a confused Strada.

The blob began to slowly expand, and black spots covered it.

"!" Strada's eyes shot open as he started being pulled toward the blob.

"That's such a thick mass of power… I am impressed, Rias Gremory." Arthur complimented.

Akeno caught Rias before she collapsed due to fatigue.

But then…

Strada lifted up the replica as an immense aura coated it.

"He couldn't be planning to-!" Xenovia started with wide eyes.

And then Strada brought the sword down on the blob with all his might!

_**SLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

Everyone aside from Arthur looked in pure horror as Rias' mega attack was sliced in half by Strada.

"To cut an attack like that in half..." Arthur trailed off as he grew a wide smile.

Arthur then attacked Strada with all he had and laughed.

"This is a fight I have been waiting for!"

Like two strikes of lightning colliding, the two were fighting on a whole different level.

"He's..." Irina started.

"A total..." Koneko followed.

"Battle maniac..." Rossweisse finished as all three sighed.

* * *

Tyrant was just chilling on a piece of rubble as Pandora, Alice and Lumina looked confused.

"Why is her number a Roman Numeral?" Alice asked.

Lumina looked like she had forgotten to tell them something important. "Are you sure I didn't tell you? Well anyways, she's an Irregular Demon. Her number appears as that instead of 10 because of that. For that matter, if she wasn't one of the thirteen, she wouldn't have one at all. She'd be presumably a human."

Meanwhile Tyrant was just yawning and kicking her feet like she was bored.

"I don't think she wants to fight..." Pandora said awkwardly.

"Got that right." Tyrant said while yawning again. "Hold on..."

Tyrant then fully put her gaze on Pandora, who reacted strangely.

"You're… do you have premonitions?"

"How did she-" Alice started.

"So what if I do?"

Lumina made a suspicious face while she looked at Pandora, as if she knew something.

Tyrant made a sadistic grin. "I do too. Hey hey, do you like to read books?"

"What does that-"

"I like to think of life as a tale. Everyone's tale has a beginning, and an end. A tale doesn't necessarily begin when one is born, just as one doesn't necessarily end when one dies. However..." Tyrant then made a menacing face. "The tale of "Kaii Valefor" reaches its conclusion today."

"What?!" Alice shouted. "Just how do you-"

"Shut up, girl. I told you I also have premonitions, like her." Tyrant said as she pointed to Pandora. "Now, why don't you tell them about all those "nightmares"?"

"...For over a month now, every time I sleep I see Kaii die, in this castle… the exact same way every time."

"Why didn't you tell us?! The last time this happened he really did die!" Alice yelled.

"It doesn't matter! That last time my vision didn't even come true! It's just a faulty vision..."

"Oh? Is that how you've deluded yourself?" Tyrant asked. "Funny, because this time, I've had the exact same vision as you. Face it girls, the end of "Kaii Valefor" is finally here. And thus the tale of "Kaii **CENSORED** will begin!"

Lumina had a bewildered expression after hearing _that_ name. "Are you saying Valefor isn't his true name?"

"No no, it's indeed his last name, but what if there was another one? You see, Kaii's situation… is quite a bit different than any of us..."

* * *

As Tenma floated above the castle, and created a colossal magic circle, he couldn't help but to laugh.

"This is all so reminiscent of that day, the day Kaii was born. To think it's almost been 18 years… since I've killed his father. It's almost time for it to begin. The prophecy of Master Nemesis, Azrath and the Kokuryuuukou is nearly here!" Tenma then erupted in maniacal laughter in the sky.

_Nearly 18 years ago…_

The day Kaii was born. Although only Tenma knew it, and since the documentation had been changed, Shinji was also born on this day, at the exact same time as Kaii.

At the Valefor residence, it was the middle of the night, and Kaii's mother, Allyria was in their personal hospital, getting ready to deliver the baby with doctors.

However, outside the mansion, a clash was about to happen.

A familiar Demon walked up to a man with a nothing short of beautiful face, with black hair and black eyes. The true biological father of Ren and Kaii, Akira.

Allyria was a pure blooded Devil, and Akira was a pure blooded Fallen Angel.

Ruby had not yet been conceived.

Standing beside Akira, was his best friend, Isaac. A powerful human with a Longinus, and also a part of an organization called the Zodiacs.

"Who is this?" Isaac asked.

"A scumbag I've dealt with more than a few times." Akira answered as he cracked his knuckles.

Tenma made his signature lazy smile. "At least call me by my name, Fallen Angel. I am Tenma "Darkstar" Veritas, the great Demon King and disciple of the almighty Demon demigod, Nemesis. And I have come for that child about to be born."

"There's no sense in even asking. However, I don't plan on letting you through."

"Did I… ask for permission?" Tenma asked in a challenging tone.

"Let's take down this bastard." Isaac chimed in.

And in the blink of an eye, the two were within reach of Tenma, who lightly laughed.

"You? A mere Fallen Angel and human? My my..."

Akira tried punching, jabbing, kicking and almost everything else you could think of, but Tenma easily evaded them all.

"And now it begins." Tenma says with a bored voice.

"No, now it ends!" Isaac says.

_SLASH SLASH_

Isaac formed a sword of ice and tried to attack from behind but it was still getting them nowhere.

"How long exactly do we have to do this?!" Isaac screamed.

"Until Allyria is done! Once she is, it should be safe to teleport her somewhere safe!" Akira shouted back.

Tenma smirked as he rotated his body and put his palms in front of them. "Cute." He mused.

**WOOOOSH!**

Like a force of nature, the two were instantly sent flying back.

"That's not all!" Akira yelled as he caught himself upside down with only one hand on the ground.

A huge black magic circle appeared on his other hand, as he fired a massive blast of magic at Tenma.

"Not good enough." Tenma stated as he flicked it away with a hand.

Tenma then closed his eyes and smiled as he moved that hand back a bit…

**BLOCK**

And blocked the sneak attack sent by Isaac.

"I'll teach you two the power of a Demon King." Tenma stated as he put his hand up to the sky.

ZuuuZUUU**ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Like a hurricane, a barrage of weapons rained down from the sky, nearly hitting them. In the process, the entire front of the mansion was destroyed.

"Well if that didn't get their attention, I don't know what will." Akira said with a sarcastic smile.

"Now then, let us turn this up a notch." Tenma muttered as _two_ greatswords appeared in his hands.

Isaac was shocked that he was going to fight while dual wielding huge swords like those.

Akira grinned as he formed a sword of light, and Isaac formed a sword of ice.

"Come." Tenma said, with his smile all but gone.

In no time at all, it became a fight of legend, with Tenma easily holding off the two with his swords.

Isaac tried to intervene, but he was clearly weaker than the others.

"Begone, human." Tenma said with absolute venom.

**BAM**

As if his voice was the authority of existence, Isaac was sent flying back.

_SHATTER!_

Akira had an excited smile as his sword of light broke.

That was because this was the most blood boiling fight he'd ever experienced.

Akira rushed Tenma with another sword in hand, this time going for attacks below the waist.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Tenma whispered as he flipped the two huge swords around in his hands and began to… spin them in defense.

Like a dance of blades, the two continued to go back and forth, but Tenma was clearly controlling the battle.

For the first time since sparring with his master, he was having fun battling.

After repeatedly losing his sword, Akira jumped back, as Tenma's swords disappeared.

Tenma walked toward him. "Is this really all you can do? You, who is touted as the strongest Fallen Angel, and can use God Slaying magic? I suppose it isn't your fault though, it's mine, for being too mighty."

"Don't get so cocky!" Akira yelled as he tried to run at him, but…

"Be quiet." Tenma quipped as he threw his right hand outward.

Akira was instantly sent flying back again, as if gravity was against him.

"Damn it!" Isaac tried to attack again, but Tenma was having none of that.

Gravity also pushed him back as well, with no exception.

_RUMMM**MMMMMMMMMBLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE**_

Tenma quickly turned around with wide eyes as a black bolt of lightning raced toward him!

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**_

He evaded by jumping in another direction, but he looked in surprise at who had arrived.

Akira scratched the back of his head. "Uh, thanks dad."

Standing in front of him, was a tough looking old man.

"Ramiel." Tenma greeted.

"Well if it isn't everyone's least favorite Demon." Ramiel remarked. "How did you get unsealed?"

Tenma dropped back down to the ground gracefully. "Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

"...Then this is even worse than I thought." Ramiel muttered.

"You'll all die here I have decided, so I have decided to tell you all this information." Tenma said while shrugging.

"Not if I kill you first." Isaac said from behind him.

"Don't make me-"

Tenma froze and his eyes widened greatly when he noticed his arm was frozen solid.

"This is no ordinary ice… I see. Absolute Demise. You could be quite useful." Tenma remarked with a surprised face.

Ramiel and Akira also looked surprised at Isaac's display of power.

"I'm only getting started." Isaac smirked as he slammed his fist on the ground.

_**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH**_

Tenma did not have time to react before a massive icicle the size of a bus slammed right down onto him.

_SHATTER!_

Tenma easily dispelled the ice however, and sent a very interested smirk over to Isaac.

"Very interesting."

Multiple circles appeared behind him as a hell storm of weapons went flying at Isaac.

_CLAP!_

In a mere instant, all the weapons froze over and fell to the ground.

"..."

Tenma watched in silent shock.

"Holy shi-" Akira started.

A creepy smile then appeared over Tenma's face.

"As a reward for leaving me in awe… allow me to do the same to you."

Rumble

RUMBLE

_RUMBLE_

_**RUMBLE**_

"He's getting ready to do something, get ready!" Ramiel yelled.

Tenma stared at them with the utmost intent to kill, so much that they could vomit.

Then, he said words that no one could have seen coming.

"Balance Breaker."

* * *

Calamity and Adrammelech stood opposite of Bikou, Kuroka and Fenrir in another part of the castle.

"I've no intention of fighting." Adrammelech stated as he jumped on some rubble and sat down.

"First you had me deal with Ajuka Beelzebub, now you wish for me to deal with the legendary Fenrir, Sun Wukong's descendant and a rare Youkai? What a terrible friend you are." Calamity said with sarcasm.

"You aren't my friend." Adrammelech said with bored eyes. "In fact, I hate you."

Calamity laughed, much to the confusion of the others.

But then he turned to face the three with a confident smile. "Tell me, how quickly do you want to die? My method of fighting is technically classified under "torture" so out of courtesy, I thought I would let you know."

"Thanks for the heads up, shitty Demon." Bikou said while he grabbed his staff.

…

Calamity then looked at them with complete disgust. "An ape, a kitten and a stray dog want to talk down to me? You three? None of you have a place in this new world we will create. You're abominations who are rejected by even this current society. Trash. The scummiest of scum. By killing you I will set you free of your miserable lives, so that we may pave a way to a perfect world… a world of Demons."

"A world of Demons? You're crazy-nya." Kuroka said with an annoyed face.

"All geniuses are called crazy until they are proven correct." Calamity stated. "Master Nemesis will lead us to a perfect world. A perfect world where our creators can finally be happy."

"Creator...s?" Bikou asked with suspicion.

Calamity made a sly smile. "Did you really believe that beast 666 created beings like us? You see… a select few of us know the truth of "Master Nemesis" and our "creators". First, Master Nemesis has always been alive in a roundabout way. It is just today that he will "return". Second, a lie was spread to all the other lower ranked members of the Qlippoth and new Demons, that the Trihexa was our creator."

"But why-nya? That doesn't make sense." Kuroka asked.

Calamity narrowed his eyes. "It makes perfect sense. After all, if they found out who _truly_ created us, they may lose focus due to their fear. I mean, who could expect to defeat… the Primordial Entities?"

"Are you saying the Primordial Entities created Demons?!" Bikou shouted in panic.

"But of course. As you may know, there are an infinite amount of parallel worlds, where some people may exist and some do not. But in each and every world, there is a constant. Demons."

Calamity spread his arms as if he was preaching.

"In the grand scheme of things, it would be boring if every world made it right? Too many things to exist at the same time? So ironically enough, Order decided there needed to be a constant "Chaos" to offset the constant "Order", in order to achieve a truly perfect "Order". And thus, we Demons were born and spread into each world to eventually destroy the world, and cause a constant "recycling" process of worlds. All things must end, and this is the end of your world today."

* * *

Kaii and Shinji were currently being beat to a pulp by Cain, who was seemingly undamaged.

That was, until two magic circles appeared behind them.

"...My lord." Cain said as he stepped out of the way of the returning Tenma and Gin.

Tenma looked ecstatic as he walked toward them. "It is almost time, children. The return of Master Nemesis is finally upon us. However, I first wish to tell you two a story of this prophecy… and how us three are all a part of it."

Kaii and Shinji were beaten up so badly that they could only listen, while Gin looked at them strangely… almost with desperation?

"This is from the Book of Prophecy, so it is very much true. Nemesis received the book directly from his father, the God of Demons, Solomon many years ago. I could spend hours telling you the entire book, but we haven't the time now. I believe I will start with the warrior of light, Azrath. A reincarnation of the "Creator's" champion will come into existence when the Prince of Darkness, Nemesis returns. With his sword, Dawnbringer he shall fight Nemesis to the death."

For a while now, Shinji had a bad feeling something was coming, and he couldn't shake that feeling. Right now that feeling was going absolutely nuts inside of him, as he felt disaster was just around the corner.

Tenma then cleared his throat. "Next, is Nemesis. He has many names, Nemesis, the Zero Demon, the King, the Prince of Darkness, and even one other, I'll get to that in a while though. It goes like this, on the darkest day, Nemesis shall return and the end of every world will begin, not just this one. Nemesis shall lead a crusade into the realm of light, Akasha and liberate the "Creator", while unleashing the Darkness on all of existence, wiping it out completely, only to start anew. Also, when I say "Creator", I do not mean the creator of us Demons… I mean the true creator of everything."

Kaii's heart started to thump, as something felt very wrong about this story.

"Finally… the last part of the prophecy. The Kokuryuuukou, who will attempt to change the world. Displeased with the way this "new world" works, he will overthrow Nemesis, and create a world of true peace, one with the perfect balance of Light and Darkness. And… the Kokuryuuukou will in the process fight in a world shaking battle with Azrath, in the War For Light. In the end… the Kokuryuuukou will succeed… but the cost will be his life."

Kaii shook his head. "No no no this can't be true."

"Don't try to run from Destiny, Kaii." Tenma said, catching Kaii off guard, since he used his name in a meaningful tone. "After all… you are mistaken on the sides of this."

"Hold on, what about Gin?" Kaii asked.

"Hmm? What about him? He plays no role in this at all. He's just a means to an end, just like all the other Primordial Entities are in the grand scheme of things. Right, Gin? You're just a piece of rubble on the path to victory."

Gin silently looked down.

'Okuma, do you know any of this?'

…

'Okuma!'

No answer.

Shinji narrowed his eyes as he tried to get up, but failed. "That doesn't make sense though, you act like you want this to happen. This story clearly favors Kaii's chance of saving the worlds, despite him dying."

Tenma's bangs covered his eyes as a dangerous smile crossed his face. "...Did I not say you were confused on the sides of this? First off, "Shinji", you are Azrath."

"?! I wouldn't fight Kaii!"

Tenma then made a maniacal face splitting grin. "Born amidst a dark day in a realm of light, you were both born on the same day, one in Heaven, one in the Underworld. On that day I murdered Kaii's true father and his grandfather, thus a dark day in a realm of light."

"You did what?!" Kaii growled.

"Then… he shall wield his sword Dawnbringer. You see, Dawnbringer no longer exists." Tenma said as a sword appeared in his hands with ornate designs, but it was black and purple. "This was the original Dawnbringer. I took it from the original Azrath after Solomon destroyed him. I let it bathe in the Darkness for a mere two minutes and it became this, my most prized weapon. It is now named, Duskbringer."

"Then how am I supposed to be Azrath you idiot?" Shinji asked with a serious face.

"Is it not obvious? Demon piercing light. You own it. Order gave it to you, after your father failed to give it to you. He died trying to perfect it, like the lab rat he was. What a waste of a genius. Although your whole family is just a waste, is it not? You, who can never catch up to Kaii, your whore of a Fallen Angel mother, and your father who could never accomplish anything. You do realize that Order herself perfected this light, in order to bestow this prophetic power upon you." Tenma quipped.

"How dare you speak of my family like that-"

"Give it a rest. With that power you can emulate the power of Dawnbringer, as it was a Demon piercing sword. But now, Duskbringer has become a sword that can injure Primordial Entities." Tenma said as he flipped the sword.

'Is that how he got Gin Chaos…?' Kaii thought.

"...Then how do you tie into this?" Shinji asked. "You said us three, there's Kaii, the Kokuryuuukou. There's me, Azrath. And finally there is Nemesis. But how do you figure into this?"

Tenma's grin only grew larger as it seems he could not hold it in any longer. "Fuahahahaha! Didn't I already tell you? You have the sides all wrong here..."

Tenma then appeared in front of Kaii.

_**RIP**_

Before he could process it, Kaii looked down and saw Tenma's hand inside his body.

"Order is not here this time to stop it." Tenma said as he ripped something out of Kaii.

A black orb.

"Okuma!" Kaii shouted, but then he instantly fell over.

"Whoa, Kaii!" Shinji yelled as he scrambled over to him.

Tenma chuckled as he tossed Kaii's Sacred Gear in his hand.

"The Sacred Gear became a natural one, which means all that awaits Kaii is certain death, now that it has been extracted. Anyways, how did it go, Gladious?" Tenma asked… Okuma?

"W...What did you call him?" Kaii asked with a heavy breath and wide eyes.

**{I'm so sorry… Kaii.}**

"Ah, there you are. So tell me, is everything set up and ready?" Tenma asked.

**{Yes… master.}**

"Good good. Suggesting them to revive him with the body properties of the Heavenly Dragons was nothing short of genius, partner." Tenma remarked.

"You mean… y-you're?!" Shinji asked with shock.

Tenma smirked as he continued to flip the orb in his hand. "Correct, the Kokuryuuukou is _me_. _I_ am the one who shall defeat Nemesis and Azrath in order to create the perfect world. It seems you have also started to awaken, Azrath. I saw those times where your eyes glowed gold, and you seemed to behave like a robot. That is your Azrath side finally waking up."

Cain crossed his arms. "It is time."

Gin stepped back as Tenma finally moved his eyes.

"Yes, it is finally time for Nemesis to enter the stage now. Let us-"

Tenma swiped his hand over as Shinji became pinned against the floor by an invisible force.

"-Finally begin."

Like a flash of light, Tenma wasted no time as he aimed his hand at Kaii.

"Sorry about this Kaii, no hard feelings. It's just, this is the end for you. Rejoice in death."

"GAHHHHH!"

Kaii screamed in pain as Tenma lifted up Kaii with an invisible force.

Yeah, totally like a Sith.

"Tenma! Shiva and the Great Red are inbound to this position! They've detected it!" Gin shouted.

"THEY'RE TOO LATE!"

Kaii gasped for air, but he couldn't get any, as he heard Tenma talk.

"How did you think I always knew where you were, and how your progress was going? Gladious, the Evil Dragon created by me with the power of the Book of Prophecy, became "Okuma" the fake existence… just like you." Tenma said with sharp eyes.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Kaii's scream echoed throughout the entire town as Tenma began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay okay, Kaii. All the pieces of the puzzle are finally here. Buu~uuut, you are taking a bit long. Perhaps I should teleport one of your friends here and kill them? However! You are free to prevent that. I will not disturb you. Use all of your power in a last ditch effort to break out of my grasp. Use everything at your disposal. If that is not enough. _Ask_ for more." Tenma said calmly.

"What are you doing?" Cain asked.

"Aah, I just wanted to have some last minute fun. In the worst case scenario, I must fight the God of Destruction before I complete."

Kaii's aura flared violently everywhere as he desperately tried to break free.

_**Hey, that's not nearly enough.**_

But I need power. I need it now to survive!

_**You definitely don't have enough. But I do. Shall I?**_

"What do you think I meant when I said you "possessed yourself" in Kyoto, Kaii?" Tenma asked as he tightened his grasp.

Kaii didn't have enough air in his lungs to answer anymore.

_**Honestly…**_

"Fare thee well, brave warrior, Kaii Valefor." Tenma said.

_**You're really pathetic.**_

_Snap_

It was quiet and sharp, but it happened.

Tenma snapped Kaii's neck.

At that moment.

At that _exact_ time, Kaii's consciousness turned off like a television.

But he didn't feel like he had just died. It was like something was holding him.

Rather, _**something grabbed him**_.

* * *

Metatron quickly sprinted into the top level of Heaven where the other Seraphim were present.

"Metatron!" Michael exclaimed.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

It was then.

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

An alarm sounded throughout Heaven, and also in Ajuka's laboratory.

"This is-?!" Gabriel looked shocked, as the alarm was coming from the God system.

"What's going on?!" Raphael screamed.

"This… is..." Uriel trailed off.

Uriel looked almost dead.

Because the worst possible situation had just occurred.

By nature, us people rarely prepare for the worst, because of how small a chance it is.

This was worse.

"Anti… magic?" Metatron asked.

* * *

A dark and ominous energy leaked out of the room, and soaked the sky and air, as Tenma laughed like a madman.

"Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gin and Shinji watched in pure horror, as even Cain was visibly distressed.

"My lord… what is this?" Cain asked with a thumping heart.

Tenma held his sides, full of emotion, enough to fill his empty and cold heart.

Everyone felt chills. Chills like when Kaii got angry.

"That fool Isaac failed to realize, his goal was already in front of him the whole time."

Gin started to shudder when Kaii's dead body lifted itself. Although it covered in the dark matter, so it was only a silhouette.

Tenma spread his arms and got on his knees.

"His lordship has arrived. Well then, prepare yourselves humans and devils alike..."

The dark matter filled up the sky.

"It's time for the triumphant return of the Prince of Darkness, Master Nemesis. Or should I say..."

And that dark matter formed a purple moon.

"-_**Demon Number Zero, Kaii Nemesis!**_"


	44. Chapter 44: Countdown To Despair

Far, far away… in a realm of nothing but despair… full of nothing but darkness...

_There's always someone above you. That's the saying._

It was not Kaii's world. It was no one's world. A place that should not exist, yet it does. Countless universes away.

_There's always someone pulling strings that shouldn't be pulled. Someone that's pulling **your** strings._

In this land of despair, someone raised their head.

"_**This is how it must be. The Tree became this… ugly, inelegant machine. So crude and inefficient. It needed to be broken and torn to shreds. Those that wanted the machine to churn forward ineluctably needed to be crushed." **_A powerful and menacing voice bellowed, as if preaching.

…

"_**...Can you feel it?"**_

Another raised their head as well.

_Except **him**. There is no one above that person._

"_**Kaii Nemesis… the darkness..."**_

_He who stands above everyone. The Demons… the Dragon Gods… even the Primordial Entities._

"_**Yes… my disciple..."**_

_Above even the being known as the King… or the Zero Demon._

"_**It is time. Gather them."**_

_An unavoidable disaster was coming…_

"…_**It's time for something better. Something new. An "Empire" worthy of me. Now go, fetch me my apprentice."**_

_The Supreme One is back._

* * *

**Turning back the clock, 30 minutes before the return of Nemesis...**

Right before Wrath slammed his fist into Issei…

**BANG!**

Before any of them would process it, Wrath was sent flying into a pillar.

"Man~ you shouldn't ignore me!"

Pride who was lazily standing looked over to the individual who did it.

"Hoo, Greed."

"Didn't expect you to come help us." Vali said with a hesitant look.

"This isn't gonna be a fight." Greed blatantly stated.

THUD!

Wrath pushed rubble off of him and narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

"We're-" Greed started.

!

Pride's eyes widened, as he dashed like a mad dog toward them.

"-Outta here." He finished.

"DAMN YOU!" Pride screamed as he attempted to reach them.

But…

The three silently vanished.

* * *

"What the hell was that for!?" Vali yelled.

The three of them were now outside the trashed castle, standing in the snow.

"Calm down, Vali." Issei said while sighing.

"No." Vali replied while his fists shook. "I could have dealt with them-"

_**DUUUUUUUUU**_

Vali and Issei looked over to Greed, who was emanating a ferocious aura.

"**What was that?" **Greed asked in a menacing tone.

Vali bit his tongue and backed down.

It was very clear. They all made a mistake coming here. They just weren't ready for this.

Greed exhaled and calmed down.

"We're gonna get you and all your friends outta here before it's too late. Got it?"

"...Why exactly are you helping us?" Issei asked.

"I'll tell you only if we get outta here alive." Greed said with a grin.

Issei and Vali reluctantly agreed.

"Hey you guys!" A familiar voice shouted.

Azazel and Asia walked over to them, looking relieved.

"Where's everyone else?" Asia asked.

"It seems everyone upstairs is fine still, but I wonder about down..." Azazel pondered.

"Who's all missing?" Issei asked.

"Kaii, Shinji, Pandora, Alice, Bikou, Kuroka, Fenrir and Dulio." Vali said while counting. "Oh and that other Demon woman."

"...Gasper is gone too." Issei noticed while narrowing his eyes.

"That's right! Gasper went after Valerie-san..." Asia started and then trailed off.

Gasper had a sudden personality change when learning that Valerie's territory had been attacked by the Qlippoth, and since has been acting strange. It wouldn't be odd to think he may do something stupid right about now.

Greed clapped his hands together to make everyone regain their focus.

"Right right~ so we'll round up all your friends who are downstairs. The one upstairs shouldn't be much of a problem for them."

"**Right!"**

Azazel followed Greed, but looked up at the sky. 'Just where did the Zodiacs go…?'

As they left, another interesting situation was unfolding elsewhere…

**27 Minutes until the return of Nemesis.**

* * *

The Underworld was still rebuilding from the Khaos Brigade's final attack, and defense was thin at best.

Although it had seemed that the Qlippoth was attacking, that was not the case.

Sirzechs and the other Maou currently sat in a meeting room, as other Devils scoured the Underworld for intruders.

"...It seems like a false alarm." Ajuka stated. "It was also a false alarm everywhere else too."

"Strange..." Sirzechs thought aloud.

Serafall turned to Falbium who sulked and had his head on a table.

"Yeah but you really think they did it for nothing?" He asked with a yawn.

"_Mind if I intrude?"_

**!**

The four turned around like a twister to see a familiar person leaning against the window.

Crowley.

Ajuka looked visibly distressed. 'When did he… no that's impossible. I've set up the dimension around the Underworld to detect when a Demon enters, so how!?'

Sirzechs unleashed a ferocious aura and went to attack but-

"Don't shoot the messenger!" Crowley quipped as he scrambled backwards.

WOOSH

Sirzechs stopped his fist right in front of Crowley's face.

"...What do you want and why are you here?"

Serafall uneasily looked away from him.

Crowley pushed Sirzechs' fist away and straightened his suit.

"...What kind of reaction is that? We're acquaintances right?" He asked.

"Fat chance." Falbium said while slouching in his chair.

Serafall narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't we blasting him away?"

Sirzechs crossed his arms. "Go ahead, give us a reason not to."

Crowley made a coy smile. "I thought I could share some information with you, because we're buddies, right?"

Ajuka narrowed his eyes, but Falbium seemed to regain attention and suspiciously examine Crowley.

"_Right?"_

Sirzechs and Ajuka glanced at each other and slowly nodded.

Crowley walked past Sirzechs and under his breath whispered to him. "I'm being watched. Go along with it."

"As I recall, many of the elders who held much power and influence in your government were recently killed during the attack on the Underworld, correct? Well, the person who did that, was Ren Valefor." Crowley said while circling the room slowly.

The four's eyes widened greatly.

Surely they would be surprised, the other supposedly-alive Valefor would be a big deal, especially if he was the one who had dealt the Underworld such a blow in a critical time.

"By now you're asking yourselves "Why?". Well I happened to come across this information a while ago. You see, Ren Valefor has allied himself with a third party in this little war of ours."

Falbium now looked very serious. "Of course, it's to be expected that would happen."

Crowley made a sarcastic smile. "You've underestimated this third party. But of course you would, because they haven't publicly done something this stupid in this universe yet."

He then stopped moving and gazed at the four of them with a complacent face.

"You heard me right. They don't operate in just this universe. Allow me to give you a bit of back story. A year ago, a certain group of people banded together to cause chaos in a certain universe where a few of us did not exist. The climax of their struggle ultimately led to their leader being freed, and they won their "war". Now, they're out causing chaos across multiple universes. To be frank, they're the bigger fish than us."

"That doesn't make sense. They're just causing aimless chaos?" Falbium asked.

"...That right there is the problem. They're unlike anything we've seen. That's all they're after. Chaos. From what I could gather, their reasoning is something like: "Life isn't worth it if there isn't anything entertaining happening.". They're just out for fun at the cost of anyone else." Crowley said as he clicked his tongue. "They've begun to meddle in our affairs lately, and have also in yours."

"Are you saying Ren Valefor is with these terrorists?" Sirzechs asked.

"Obviously. I don't know how in the world they managed to contact him, but they must have been planning it for a long time, because he's been missing for years now. Anyways, I just came here to warn you about them. Knowing them, they'll be joining our war soon, due our leader having quite a reputation. If you want to heed my advice, round up an army of you and all your allies and get ready. It's going to happen today." Crowley said with contempt.

But before he left…

"-Oh, and their name. _**The Jesters.**_"

And with that, he vanished.

"...Do we trust him?" Serafall asked.

"Of course we do." Falbium quickly responded while standing up. "They've nothing to lose by trying to deceive us now, remember? Azazel and his group are in Europe in the human world right now investigating."

"What did he whisper to you, Sirzechs?" Ajuka asked with a suspicious tone.

"That he was being watched and to go along with it..." Sirzechs answered while putting his hand under his chin.

They all sat in silence for a moment, until Sirzechs let out a loud sigh.

"You can see it in his personality. He's not the type to want to be under anyone. He wants something above the Qlippoth. Those eyes show exactly what I saw in Rizevim's long ago..."

* * *

Elsewhere…

_A looming shadow appears…_

_**Disaster is almost here…**_

Something was coming.

Something was coming

Something beyond human understanding was coming.

In a small human town, out in country near the Eurasia line, _something was coming_.

_It was definitely coming for Kaii._

After all, it was ordered to fetch him.

ZZZZZZ

This small town only had approximately a 300 population. Mainly farmers and their families.

A few of the men walked out onto the street scratching their heads.

The lights were flickering, but the power itself wasn't going off. This was happening everywhere in the town.

_**BADUMP**_

The men, and all living creatures in the town suddenly felt their heart beat fast for a split second.

…?

_**BADUMP!**_

Most humans are not born with the ability to even sense the supernatural, let alone magic. But some few lucky ones can. One of these men happened to be just that, sensitive to the supernatural.

**...….**

He broke out in a cold sweat.

He wasn't the only one who felt it.

Everyone, across the world felt it. Those in Heaven, the Underworld, Olympus… even the Great Red in the Dimensional Gap.

_**BADUMP!**_

The poor man's heart beat faster than the others, as he started to tremble.

_**BADUMP!**_

_This was not Nemesis._

**Darkness covered the sky.**

_**BADUMP**_

_**BADUMP**_

_**BADUMP**_

Their hearts began to beat at a slower pace, but a higher pitch. The air froze.

Something bad is coming.

They have to run away.

They _can't_ come face to face with that thing.

Their bodies instinctively knew it. It was nature to understand it.

It's bad.

It's badit'sbadIT'SBADIT'SBAD

But they couldn't move.

Why?

_**Because it's meaningless. No one can escape it.**_

_**BADUMP**_

_**BADUMP**_

_**BADUMP**_

The trembling men move their numb bodies around to see what was behind them.

At the entrance of the town…

...Stands a monster.

A monster shaped like a human. It had no gender, just a walking outline of a humanoid being.

The problem:

_It was death._

_**BADUMP**_

The lights flickered again.

Space became distorted.

They wanted to believe it was just stress causing it.

_It walked towards them. **Gray**** eyes, but they had a swirl in them.**_

The Great Red could feel it too.

He'd never felt anything like it. It was absolutely unsubstantial, yet there it was.

An existence that feels so unnatural.

**But it was the _most_ natural.**

It was not dead.

It was not alive.

It lacked reason.

It lacked empathy.

It lacked morality.

It lacked _mercy_.

It shouldn't exist.

It shouldn't exist.

IT SHOULDN'T EXIST

IT SHOULDN'T EXIST

IT SHOULDN'T EXIST

IT SHOULDN'T EXIST

IT SHOULDN'T EXIST

_**SO WHY DOES IT EXIST?!**_

The man sensitive to the supernatural could only choke out one word, as he rapidly died from stress.

"-What-?"

The monster made a matter-of-fact smile as it continued to walk.

This feeling.

_It wasn't magic._

_That's right, Tenma used something like this before._

_**But this is on a whole different level.**_

It was something else.

The whole town couldn't move, even if they weren't looking. Even if they couldn't see. Everyone across the world felt a minuscule amount of what they felt.

_**FEAR**_

The man was the one closest to it.

He could see it on its nonexistent face.

It didn't give a damn about him.

How could it?

It was too pure.

Absolutely…

_One hundred percent…_

_**Pure**_

_**Evil**_

The desire to crush everything definitively.

One of the other men tried running towards him, or at least he thought. His ears stopped working by now.

In an instant, he couldn't tell what happened.

Why is it so dark?

Where did everything go?

He started to see things.

Horrible things.

Why did he see them?

Children being raped and murdered.

Women being hung.

Men being torn apart piece by piece.

He wanted it to stop.

_At last he saw it._

"Oh… so this is really you-"

Just a blob of darkness.

He could hear only one thing.

The monster's voice.

"_**Hey, if the Primordial Entities, the Creator and the Supreme One came before the Gods and Demons, who came before them?"**_

_**It's so wrong.**_

_**IT'S SO WRONG**_

_**SO WRONG**_

_**SO WRONG**_

_**SO WRONG**_

_**SUCH A PAINFUL DEATH!**_

_**SUCH A PAINFUL DEATH!**_

"_**What existed before magic? What existed before the First World? Something had to be there right? Just like how if you start drawing something on a paper, the paper is automatically there first."**_

With his last breath, the man realized it as he laughed maniacally.

"All that existed…"

Death Toll: 300 and counting

_**IS DARKNESS-**_

"_**I'm coming, Prince-sama~."**_

**25 Minutes until the return of Nemesis…**

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaawn~"

Tyrant lazily yawned as Pandora, Alice and Lumina looked at her in shock.

"You mean-"

"Yes, yes. The _big_ reveal. Your boyfriend is the final boss!" Tyrant exclaimed.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Alice shrieked.

_FLICK!_

Lumina flicked Alice's forehead. "Not now Tsundere-chan."

"But..."

Tyrant started and then looked off into the distance.

'Just what was that I felt…? This reeks of trouble. And what's else… I've noticed there's an inconsistency in the information Tenma has given us. Tch, does he think he can fool me?'

"Never mind any of that!" Tyrant yelled as she jumped down to them. "Do you girls wanna tag along with me? I'm thinking of paying my superior a little visit. Kaii is with him, you know?"

The three looked at each other and quickly nodded.

"Now now, don't worry. I'll do my best to protect you from him in the case he's in a… bad mood." Tyrant muttered.

Tyrant began to walk in the direction of where Kaii and Tenma was, as the three slowly followed.

"Keep your guard up." Lumina whispered to them.

Pandora merely narrowed her eyes. 'I've got a bad feeling about this…'

**22 Minutes until the return of Nemesis.**

* * *

Far away, Indra stood on a balcony.

He gazed into the dark clouds that were gathering.

That person had once told him.

_Kaii's real name._

He kept it a secret though.

That's because he thought he could take control of the situation and used Kaii for his own purposes.

Sigh…

Indra walked back inside his extravagant abode, as he motioned a servant over.

"Where's that damned God of Destruction?"

The servant looked panicked. "H-He went to the human's world, Earth."

Indra pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing everything.

"Well, I suppose I am to blame for part of this. As a benevolent God, I should help in this situation."

Indra then sat down on an aloha-styled chair and kicked his feet up.

"What about those statistics I had you find?"

The servant scrambled through a bag near his feet and pulled out some documents. "Here sir!"

Indra grabbed them out of his hands and lazily examined them.

…

They were the patterns of movement for all Qlippoth members over the past few months.

"E-Excuse me for interrupting sir, but did you feel that, a few moments ago?" The servant asked, referencing the incident in Eurasia.

"...Of course I felt it you idiot. Something real bad is about to go down-"

Indra stopped right in his tracks when he reached a certain document.

It was a statistic no one had checked since the incident in Tartarus.

The spiking of magical energy in any given space.

Obviously the Realm of Dead had drastically fell.

_But somewhere else had drastically spiked._

Indra's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"-It couldn't be! Oi! Arrange a meeting with all other factions including the Underworld. **AT ONCE!**"

The servant rapidly nodded his head and ran for his life into another room.

Indra clenched his fist as he threw the documents to the side.

"To think… there… huh. We've all been played." He said as he made a dark smile.

On that document, the area with a massive spike…

_**The Underworld.**_

**20 Minutes left until the return of Nemesis…**

* * *

Adrammelech watched without any care as Calamity toyed around with his enemies.

Fenrir, in wolf form, charged towards the Demon.

"Insolent mutt." Calamity grunted as he swiped his hand to the side.

GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Bikou and Kuroka watched in surprise as sharp thorns, thicker than a human body protruded from all around them.

The two dashed back and fired Senjutsu at them, but it didn't even scratch them.

Calamity made a cocky smile as he looked past them.

!

Bikou and Kuroka realized it too late.

There were thorns back there too!

Fenrir roared as he tried to reach them in time… but it was too late.

That is, until-

...Adrammelech looked up with an interested face, at the new situation.

…

Calamity was silent, partly because Kuroka and Bikou were uninjured.

Otherwise…

_Because all of his thorns were instantly frozen._

"I wondered when the "Joker" would show up." Adrammelech stated quietly.

Indeed, the Joker of Heaven now stood between the two sides.

"Dulio." Bikou merely said.

'I can see why Vali is obsessed with fighting him…' Kuroka thought.

Dulio merely looked around with a smile, seeing as more than half the room was pure ice now, all due to him.

"Now then." Adrammelech started as he stood up.

_Z**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**_

A frighteningly intense aura surrounded Adrammelech.

"Let's have a little fight, "Strongest Angel"."

Dulio scratched the back of his head as he made a silly smile.

"Ah yes, I'd love to Demon-san, however-"

In an instant, all that ice ignited into a giant fire, thus causing the room to fill with steam.

"Damn them!" Calamity shouted as he threw both his arms to the side.

_ZUNUNUNUNUNUNUNNNN_

Adrammelech shifted to the side to avoid Calamity's thorns from piercing him, as they flooded the room.

…

As the steam cleared, Kuroka, Bikou, Fenrir and Dulio were completely gone. Just the two of them and a fucking load of thorns remained.

Adrammelech shifted his eyes over to Calamity, who seemed to be shaking in anger.

"Those… damn..."

"Pffffftt-"

Calamity angrily turned to Adrammelech who was struggling to contain his laughter.

"**You think this is **_**funny**_**?**"

Adrammelech bit his tongue to stop himself from breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"U-Uh yeah."

"Don't play coy with meeeeeeeee!"

* * *

"Hmm, that was very clever, Dulio." Azazel remarked as the two groups merged.

"Ahh you flatter me former-governor. But I just want everyone to get out safely~" Dulio replied as he stretched.

Greed looked around and down hallways.

'Alastair, Kaguya, Hyskoa, Wrath and Pride are around here somewhere… and now Calamity and Adrammelech will be looking for us too. We gotta find the others and quick!' He thought.

As Kuroka flirted with Issei, Vali impatiently waited for everyone to get a move on.

Bikou had Fenrir return to Le Fay via teleportation circle, and with that, they continued their search.

**17 Minutes until the return of Nemesis.**

* * *

"Ahhh!"

Arthur attacked Strada with extreme aggression, finally pushing the man back.

"To think we'd run into the previous Durandal wielder here of all places..." Irina thought aloud.

Xenovia grabbed Ex-Durandal and charged right toward Strada!

Irina went to chase after her, but Akeno grabbed her shoulder and smiled.

"You see, Kaii-kun taught her a little trick that will decisively end this battle soon."

Arthur noticed the control of Chaos on Strada was starting to waver.

"I would have enjoyed this more if we had different circumstances. Sorry, but-"

Arthur then ducked as Xenovia jumped over him.

"_This is over."_

Xenovia then slammed her wrist into the side of the great sword, as it began to shine.

"What the-?" Rias started.

Before they knew it, Xenovia now was holding two swords!

Much to everyone's shock, they were two legendary swords.

"Durandal and… Excalibur?!" Irina yelled with wide eyes.

Xenovia wasted no time, throwing Durandal right at Strada.

Of course the old man deflected it, but he had already lost.

She jumped over him, grabbed Durandal, and spun Excalibur downward.

"Nightmare!"

In that split second, Excalibur Nightmare's effect kicked in.

"Check-"

Xenovia then gathered a maximum output from Durandal and slammed it right onto the old man!

"MATE!"

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

Xenovia made a satisfied smile as she returned Ex-Durandal to its normal form.

Rias quickly ran over to Strada and summoned a teleportation circle underneath his unconscious body.

"We'll send him to the Underworld for now. Let's get downstairs!"

...Not long after, the two groups would meet up, and also find Gasper, who had retrieved Valerie and safely sent her back to the Underworld.

Now the race against time truly would begin, because…

_At the entrance of the town…_

**It was here.**

_**Despair is nearly here…**_

**13 Minutes until the return of Nemesis…**

* * *

Tenma impatiently tapped his foot as Kaii's body was engulfed in darkness.

'What's taking so long?'

Gin made a sarcastic smile. "As always, it's because you rushed it. You said yourself we're doing this a few months before we planned to."

Tenma narrowed his eyes. "Silence."

Shinji's head began to ring violently, as he squirmed.

"What… was that?" Cain asked as he and everyone else sensed something outside.

**Malice.**

Tenma had an unpleasant smile. "Trouble. And it seems a certain God of Destruction is on his way here as you said, and a certain Dragon God."

"...You fool." Shinji muttered in an odd voice.

Tenma stepped back, already realizing what was happening.

"They're not the ones you should be worried about!" He yelled as he jumped up.

"His body is able to move already?" Gin asked.

"...Look at his eyes." Tenma ordered.

They were glowing brilliantly, like the sun.

"The prophetic champion of the Primordial Entities, Azrath. How nice to see you after all these years. Cutting it a bit close this time, aren't you?" Tenma mused.

Shinji, rather Azrath, scoffed. "I'll be preventing your King from awakening now."

"Hahahaha!" Tenma laughed uncontrollably for a minute, before gaining his composure. "Ah, well your current body isn't exactly that good. You're also without your fancy sword. Whatever will you do? In any case, you aren't needed past this point now. Cain, kill him."

In less than second, Cain swung his fist with maximum strength at Azrath, presumably killing him.

"You seem to be a little mistaken."

Cain's eyes widened at Azrath's voice, but Tenma looked like he… expected it.

"Having a sword that can slay Demons is indeed a powerful tool..."

Azrath's eyes began to glow brighter as he grinned.

"_**But now, I have a limitless supply of Demon slaying weapons!"**_

A fierce tornado whipped up the room, blowing away some of the darkness.

Meanwhile, golden lightning circled Azrath and Cain.

Azrath analyzed Cain from head to toe in a mere second. "A B-Class Demon at best…? How pitiful."

Cain clicked his tongue and made a sword appear in his hand.

_SLASH!_

He slashed the air, as a flying wave of energy barreled towards Azrath.

However…

_BEWWWWW_

Azrath merely placed his hand in front of him, and stopped it right in its track.

**DON!**

Finally, the wave exploded, creating a cloud of smoke around him.

'_Now!_'

!

Cain quickly jumped back as over a dozen weapons of light came rushing towards him.

Of course they were also capable of dealing significant amounts of damage to him, so he had to be extra careful.

"What the-?!" Cain then noticed Azrath was above him in mid-air.

_**SLASH!**_

Cain watched in horror, as Azrath brought two light daggers down and stabbed them into his chest.

"GAAAAH!"

Azrath then back flipped multiple times, avoiding Cain's desperate counterattack.

Tenma watched in glee, and Gin watched in wonder as the two began to charge at each other.

The sound of weapons rapidly colliding echoed throughout the entire castle, as the two engaged in high level combat, well beyond anything Shinji's body had ever experienced.

Cain attacked with anger, and raw power, but was slow.

Azrath had fluidity in his attacks, and was much faster and calmer.

On a few occasions, Azrath would try a dirty technique such as knocking Cain's feet from under him, but Cain would always dodge in time.

Finally…

Cain's big slash missed, and Azrath leaped high up into the air, at least 10 meters.

**DONDONDONDONDONDONDON**

Azrath then unleashed a hell storm of weapons, each destroying a portion of the floor, however…

Cain would swiftly dodge each of them, just barely.

"Enough warming up." Azrath said with attitude.

_ZAAAAAA_

The two weapons in his hands became covered with lightning, and turned into actual weapons!

"Hooooo, now that's something." Tenma praised.

Cain's aura exploded as the two attacked each other in super speed.

Cain was a crashing wave, and Azrath was a dancing wind.

That was when it happened.

_Cain made a big mistake._

**STAB!**

"GAHHHH**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **He screamed.

After all, Azrath just stabbed both his weapons right into his knees.

He then pushed down and used the upwards momentum to kick himself above Cain!

It was too late for the Demon to notice it, but Azrath had already formed a bow and arrow directly above him.

_CLICK_

And like that, the bow pierced Cain's upper body and back.

He wildly screamed in pain, as Azrath looked apathetic.

It hurt. Holy hell it hurt. Cain's body was unable to process anything other than the pain currently.

"_Cain."_ Tenma said in a terrifying tone.

This made him come back to his senses, despite being covered in potentially life-threatening injuries.

"_What use do I have for a subordinate that can't even kill an **Angel?**_" Tenma provoked with a scary smile.

Cain then made an utterly defeated smile. 'That's right…'

The entire castle slowly began to shake, no rather, perhaps the whole _town_ was.

"_**MY LIFE IS FORFEIT FOR MY KING! I SHALL NOT GIVE UP YET!"**_

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

A fierce dark aura began to surround Cain, as Tenma nodded, as if confirming something.

'Indeed, you were an experiment worth doing in the end, Cain. As I thought, there is something within Demons that sets us apart from other species, you have just proved it.'

"Whoa, don't you think this is a bit much?" Gin asked, as the castle violently shook.

"_**I WILL ABSOLUTELY CRUSH YOUUUUUU!" **_Cain roared.

Azrath however…

"Ha."

_Was not even fazed._

Cain's entire body was covered in a muddy darkness, as he began to swing his sword directly at Azrath, who was slowly walking towards him.

"_**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"**_

Indeed, Shinji's body would not survive this attack. It had enough power to wipe out an entire continent perhaps.

**But that's only if he were to get hit by it.**

And thus, it ended before it even began.

Azrath was now behind Cain, and had stabbed him with a large sword.

_ZAPZAPZAP_

Cain's life ended before his body could process more pain.

The lightning surrounding Azrath's sword completely disintegrated Cain.

_The mighty Demon was instantly no more_.

Tenma didn't care at all.

Cain's final thoughts were him wondering if he had pleased his King, and he didn't even care.

Azrath looked at Tenma in disdain. "You show no care when your subordinates die for you? You really are the worst of the worst."

Gin suspiciously looked to Tenma, who paid him no mind.

Because he knew.

That will be his fate one day too.

"Well then, I guess it's time to end this-" Azrath started.

Tenma made a dangerous smile as his bangs covered his eyes. "You can't feel it yet? Why don't you cool your jets for a minute and _feel it_?"

"….?" Azrath did just that…

_**!**_

He felt it.

He felt it.

_**He felt it.**_

_**That monster was here.**_

Tenma made an arrogant smirk. "You see now? This isn't merely the end of this world. _This is the end of __**every**__ world._"

"Kaii…?"

The two, surprised, looked over to see Tyrant and the girls arrive.

"Tyrant?" Tenma asked.

She narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw the situation. "You have some explaining to do, _King_."

Tenma made another smile and shrugged. "Ah, you always were sharper than the rest. It's too late now. This is the end of everything."

That's when he got a good look at Pandora and widened his eyes.

"…Fate has a funny way of working does it not?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Tenma gazed at her. 'Is it possible… is she serious or is she faking it?'

"Heeeeellooooo~" Another familiar voice rang on the other side of the colossal room.

Hyskoa, Kaguya, Adrammelech, Calamity, Alastair, Pride and Wrath were here.

"Huh? Where's Cain?" Kaguya asked.

"Dead, duh." Alastair commented.

"Well well well, the whole party is here~" Yet another familiar voice rang on the other corner of the room, opposite of Kaii.

Greed and everyone else.

"It's not quite a party yet." Azrath said with a bitter smile.

"I'd ask a question about what's going on but I feel like I'll get too many answers." Azazel joked.

"_**No."**_

And that's when they all heard it.

_That monster's voice._

Everyone, including Tenma and Azrath were visibly distressed by it.

"_**I'd say it's more of a party now..."**_

Right there. Standing behind Kaii, was a monster shaped like a human.

"Right… I was wondering when you would show up too." Tenma said with cold sweat rolling off his face.

Everyone stepped back, as the darkness emitted by Kaii began to almost morph with the monster.

Yes, everyone felt one unified feeling at this moment.

_**Despair**_

The darkness began to circle around Kaii and the monster, like a tornado beginning to spin.

With no sound whatsoever, Azrath fired a titanic blast of energy at the monster.

But it was at that moment…

That they all realized it.

_Completely unharmed._

_**This was beyond their capabilities.**_

Azrath looked bewildered. No, more than that. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Not even Nemesis in the past could take an attack like that without at least guarding.

That _thing_ took it without so much as flinching.

"Is it… protecting Kaii?" Alice whispered to herself.

"_**Graaaaaa"**_

Indeed, it seemed to be protecting Kaii from anything and anyone.

**DONDONDONDONDONDONDONDON**

Tenma fired a few hundred weapons at the monster.

...All to no avail.

"Are you serious?" He muttered. "You need to come to or you'll end up killing me, you know?"

'What is he talking about?' Vali wondered.

Barely anyone could get their bodies to move an inch. This thing was transcendentally powerful and terrifying.

And then-

"Looks like I made it in time."

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Much to everyone's surprise, the newcomer slammed their fist right into the throat of this monster, sending it back a few feet.

"Shiva!" Azazel exclaimed.

Tenma narrowed his eyes. '…The God of Destruction can go that far when he's pushed that far…? That exceeds my expectations. We need to get Master revived quickly!'

Indeed, Shiva dropped down in front of everyone.

"I came to stop a Demon King, and I get this monster instead. I can't say I'm too pleased."

In a flash, Shiva resumed a barrage of attacks on said monster, leaving dozens of holes in it.

But as you'd expect, they instantly regenerated.

'It's no good… no matter how much damage I inflict, that limitless black stuff restores its body!' Shiva thought.

_**CRACK!**_

The monster's gray eye… cracked?

Rather, the black substance cracked, showing skin beneath it.

Kaguya, Adrammelech, Calamity, Tyrant, Wrath and Pride looked absolutely taken aback.

Tenma, Hyskoa and Alastair on the other hand looked more relaxed.

_**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**_

More of the substance broke, revealing a mouth.

"_**GRRRRR"**_

It seemed quite irritated, especially by Shiva.

**"Demon King**.** Kaii Nemesis..."**

_**!**_

For everyone who hadn't heard it yet, this came as a shocking revelation.

"Huh…?" Rossweisse squeaked out.

Before they could feel anything else, the black substance that fell onto the ground began to swirl, and reveal… a weapon?

It looked like a corrupted version of Kaii's sword!

_**CHILLS**_

_**CHILLS**_

_**CHILLS**_

Tenma, Azrath and even Shiva looked panicked. That's because this sword instilled something in everyone.

_**PRIMAL**_

_**FEAR**_

And then, it was too late.

It happened in less than in instant.

* * *

...What used to be a castle, was now a wasteland. It was no more.

The only traces of it were rubble.

It was completely silent.

Greed's group looked very banged up, and many of them were unconscious.

Tyrant had managed to protect Pandora, Alice and Lumina.

Azrath was shielded by Shiva, and Tenma protected the other Demons.

Of course Kaii was protected by this monster, which had just ripped the town apart.

As far as the eye could see, it was just a wasteland now.

"What terrifying power..." Hyskoa murmured with a strange smile.

As they looked around, it was still snowing out, heavily in fact now. But the clouds were spinning due to the darkness spreading, and a purple moon stood in the center of them.

**RUMBLE**

Even though it was snowing, black lightning was crackling in the sky.

It was the most unnatural event in Earth's history.

...To be frank, this monster was undeniably the strongest.

Tenma gazed to his side to see Pride and Wrath flee.

"Oi, don't you think it's about time to drop the facade?" He asked Pandora.

…

Lumina and Alice turned to see a scared Pandora.

"You… are to blame for all of this." He bluntly stated. "A few months ago, an unusual event happened in the Underworld, where a portal from Purgatory ripped open and spat out an individual. Now here's where it gets interesting. Not long after, a girl named "Pandora" appears and becomes close to Kaii Valefor. As time goes along, Kaii Valefor starts to have strange events happen to him. His indoctrination to Kaii Nemesis. Now _here_ is where you should pay attention:"

"No no-" Pandora started to plead.

"Two people actually came from Purgatory on that day."

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Behind Tenma, the dome of darkness surrounding Kaii exploded and shot into the atmosphere.

"I bet you all believed Kaii when he said he was in "heat" huh? Ahahahaha, you're all a bunch of kids after all. No, this was his transition into a Demon happening. Now then, did you know power is attracted to power? For such a powerful transition, something powerful must have caused it, right? Or how about the time he fought Loki? Do you remember that fearsome roar he emitted near the end of their fight? This is all connected." Tenma informed while making a cold smirk.

"Stop it." Pandora pleaded.

"Of course, naturally, _you_ were the one to instigate the transition. Your very presence started this all, and sped it up. I also happened to figure out just what exactly Purgatory is… it is not a mere prison for monsters. No..."

Pandora started to shake. "Stop, I beg of you."

"_Purgatory is a bridge between parallel worlds and universes. Right, __**Pandora-chan**__?"_ Tenma as his smile widened.

Pandora now looked like she was breaking.

"Oh, maybe it's possible that you aren't putting on a facade. I see, you tried to erase your own memories. Unfortunately, your memories are engraved in your soul, once something triggers the resurgence of one, the rest come flooding back, eh? Anyways, this must be scaring you because the same thing happened _back there_, right? Sorry, but my desire to finish this has reached its peak. There's no stopping it now. You're-"

"**STOP IT!" **She screamed.

"It was all only circumstantial evidence until now, but this confirms it." Tenma said with his bangs covering his eyes. "You've grown up quite nicely, but it's time to wake up, Pandora. Or was that supposed to be a secret, maybe..."

Pandora covered her ears but she and everyone else could still hear it.

"_**...Parallel Universe Demon Princess-sama?"**_

Everyone looked at Pandora in disbelief.

"Ah, I guess I should thank you for speeding the process up. I'll let you know about your sister. Don't you remember, you came here with another person, not just yourself. Well she's fine, and is currently causing some havoc for the Primordial Entities." Tenma shrugged.

"But… didn't Kaii's mom help them…?" Alice started.

Tenma's eyes slightly widened then he held in laughter. "Oh boy, this is great. _That wasn't his mother_. That was merely a fake memory she created for herself!"

"No, no no no no that can't be." Pandora denied.

"Of course it is. I know, _because his mother died at these very feet._"

**GRRRRRZZZNZNZNZNZNZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Everyone turned to see some sort of movement in the dome of darkness.

"Not much longer now." Tenma stated with a confident grin.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Was Kaii… born for this very moment?"

Tenma slowly turned to her and stared her right in the eye. "...Born to be a part of this event, you say? It's the very reverse."

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

The sky began to break apart.

"**This prophecy was created _for_ him!"**

"Wh...at?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? Kaii Valefor was definitely born from his mother, but he has no father: his very existence began in the Book of Prophecy! In order to recreate the body of Nemesis so he could return, the **Supreme One** used the book to perfectly create his body again, for this very moment! Don't you get it yet?! The existence known as "Kaii Valefor" was merely a placeholder until the _real deal _returned!"

No one could believe what they heard, except Shiva, Azrath and a few of the Demons.

"_The very moment he was born, the prophecy was already completed! He was just a living key to start this!"_

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Lumina shouted.

"If you want to get mad, get mad at the Primordial Entities who have cursed us Demons. Get mad at the universe for giving him such a fate. Blame the-"

_And then, it happened._

A figure appeared and **slammed** their fist right into Tenma's face!

_**SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHHHH**_

Tenma's body was thrown into the ground, leaving a large crater.

That familiar figure descended, and everyone there knew.

_The end of this battle was here._

Tenma brushed some blood off his face and smirked. "I… have been waiting for _this_..."

"You talk too much." The figure stated as they cracked their knuckles.

"...Apocalypse Dragon."

**Less than 5 minutes until the return of Nemesis…**

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 45: Dragon God vs Demon King**


	45. Chapter 45: Dragon God vs Demon King

**Shit Is Getting Real: The Chapter**

* * *

Any wind silently subsided, as a clash of titans was about to happen.

Kaii's transformation was nearing its end, and the last line of defense had finally arrived.

A man with spiky red hair floated above the ever-smirking Demon King.

"I don't suppose you came to see my master return." He laughed.

The Apocalypse Dragon, didn't even bother to respond. He looked around at all the carnage that had occurred.

All the innocent Vampires who lived here… were all dead.

Any innocent humans who were in the path of that _monster_ were killed.

What was left of the town was but a wasteland of rubble.

Right about now, the humans around the world would begin freaking out. Mass panic. Something beyond their comprehension was happening.

For years, it was considered taboo to bring the innocent people into the supernatural world's affairs. But instead, this vile man in front of him didn't even think twice about it. The human world in particular would be scarred for the rest of their history. The supernatural would now become clear to them.

The Great Red then turned to his left side to see Issei, his friend and all of his other allies on the ground, barely alive. No, they were definitely his friends now. This was all to stop him from fighting an unpleasant enemy.

He clenched his fists. "...You. Why would you go this far?"

Tenma's eyebrows raised as the tension grew higher. "What do you mean? Certainly you can't feel bad for these lower existences?"

Great Red merely narrowed his eyes in response.

Tenma's sides began to shake, as he contained laughter. "No way! You actually feel bad for them?! Are you serious?! How hypocritical! Allow me to ask you something, Apocalypse Dragon. When these people step on an insect, do they feel remorse? Of course they don't. How can one possibly care about an existence lower than themselves?"

"And what if that lower existence happened to be your friend?" Great Red growled.

Tenma looked at him with apathetic eyes. "Then it's your own fault for wasting your time with _expendable_ scum."

"...And just what will happen when your master returns?" Great Red asked, with his eyes now burning.

Tenma shrugged. "You know, the basic stuff. Destruction of this particular universe, unsealing of 666 and then we march on to Akasha."

Great Red's eyes momentarily widened. "...Akasha? Are you planning to take on the Primordial Entities? Man, I'm almost tempted to let you. Even with your master, you don't stand a chance in hell against those monsters."

"You're absolutely right. Admittedly, at max power, I could only take on the likes of you maybe. Which is not even the same class as the Primordial Entities. However, you're not seeing the full scope of our plan, are you?"

…

"Enlighten me, seeing as we have a few minutes before your master returns." Great Red commanded.

"As it stands, these other Demons-" Tenma started as he motioned to the other Qlippoth members behind him. "-Aren't capable of doing anything at all to the Primordial Entities. However, who's to say they are the army?"

"Just what are you implying?"

"As I said, a few Demons would be absolutely crushed by the Primordial Entities, without question. Not even my master can take on them all. But… what about an _army of Demon Kings_?"

Great Red's eyes began to widen further. "Then what's the point of unsealing 666? Why can't you just bring back your master and leave?!"

"You could say that the Trihexa would be more of a cavalry to ride in with." Tenma said with a meek smile.

"...Wait. Only one…?"

Tenma's smile grew. "So you've realized it. The truth is, we aren't going to have just _one_ 666\. We'll be having a few thousand or so."

Everyone besides the Demons looked on in disbelief.

"Indeed, you see this is not the only world or universe where Demons or 666 exists. Out of the infinitely growing number of universes, over half of them have it! Don't you get it? This is bigger than your universe! Don't you think that will give the Primordial Entities a run for their money?! **Millions of Demons, and hundreds of thousands of "****666"****!**"

No one could even speak. This plan was bigger than anyone could have expected.

Even if they managed to avert this crisis, an innumerable amount of Demons in other universes would succeed.

"This is..." Great Red tried to speak.

"A rebellion." Tenma quipped. "The Primordial Entities supposedly created us Demons in order to "recycle" worlds and universes, so they don't have to do the dirty work themselves. If every decision branches off into another timeline, in a never-ending web of universes, some parallel and some not, at some point they need to meet a bad end right? Otherwise there would be too many, correct? Thus, the Primordial Entities came up with a solution. A natural solution that would recycle said universes. Demons. An all-powerful species that can almost infinitely grow stronger. Not all universes have us, but those that do are doomed from the very start. Even without us, every world manages to end itself somehow. So you see, there are not merely "13 Demons", there is an innumerable amount of us. But that all ends soon."

Azrath glared over at Tenma, with nothing but animosity.

"You see, when you have so many Demons, almost endlessly being created, and they are so powerful, who can possibly unite them? Your first answer would probably be my master, right? Well, you're only partially correct."

Over on the other side of the wasteland, in the sludge of darkness surrounding Kaii, a purple light started to glow…

"It all began with the _**Supreme One**_. A very long time ago, this mysterious individual rose to power after my master's father, Solomon, the first Demon King died. Around this time, he trained my master a few other Demons. They became otherworldly powerful, even above myself. You could say, they rivaled the Primordial Entities themselves. This speaks volumes about how powerful the _**Supreme One**_ is. He is in fact stronger than all the Primordial Entities. This mysterious man over the years began to unite Demons, and slowly build himself an empire. I was sent here many years ago to retrieve my master for him, but as it turns out, he had already died. I was then forcefully sealed in Tartarus not too long afterward. And since, I've been working on a way to fix this situation. However, I was contacted by the _**Supreme One**_ around 17 or 18 years ago, and he informed me that he would use master's book to recreate his body, in the form of Kaii Valefor."

"So what makes you so special then?" Great Red provoked.

Visibly irked, Tenma made an agitated smile. "Unlike most other Demons, I also come from another universe. I served directly under the _**Supreme One**_. In his empire, you could say I was two ranks away from the top. First is himself. Second would be the Demons he trained, including my master. They are called his Knights. Next would be his Generals, which is where I fall. There are a few thousand of us by now I'd estimate."

…

A few _thousand_ Demons on par with the Great Red.

"In honor of who came before him, it would be named Solomon's Tree, the empire that is. Anyways, you can probably piece the rest together. Our empire will crush the Primordial Entities for placing this curse on us, and create a new and perfect world. A world of Demons." Tenma finished.

Great Red observed silently, and then noticed something. "You never told me what _your_ goal is."

Tyrant stared good and hard at Tenma, clearly wanting to hear this.

"You neglected to mention what your desire is in all of this. It seems you don't even know what your master wants." Great Red stated.

However, Tenma stayed absolutely silent.

Tyrant narrowed her eyes and made a growl. "Is that how it's supposed to be? What about you guys, don't you think you should be questioning this snake?"

Gin and Kaguya's eyes twitched as they also turned to Tenma, but the others didn't budge.

Tenma's eyes shifted back to where Kaii was.

'Why isn't it finished yet? I can only stall so much.'

Great Red flared a small portion of his aura, causing Tenma to lock eyes with him.

"You're stalling for two things aren't you? First you're waiting for your _master_ to return, and second, you're waiting for me to need to return to the Dimensional Gap."

Without the Great Red, the Dimensional Gap would definitely become unstable, and cause unknown things to happen to their world and possibly the whole universe, so he was here on a very budgeted time.

However, would that really matter if the world was about to end anyways?

The wind started to slightly pick up, as the tension rapidly increased.

"...You know, it's been awful long time since I've gone all out." Tenma muttered. "To be honest, I expected this to be done by the time you arrived."

Tyrant started to nudge Pandora, Alice and Lumina further away, as if warning them to run.

"...I also wonder, will this world be destroyed by a clash between us…?" Tenma asked as the tension peaked.

Finally, the wind stopped.

An earth shattering battle was about to begin.

"It's about time to put this to an end, all I need to do is beat you and stop your master from returning, for now." Great Red stated as he got into a battle stance.

"Don't get cocky, you oversized lizard." Tenma growled.

The rubble on the ground started to float up into the air as a colossal golden aura surrounded the Apocalypse Dragon.

"How about this: I'll fight you with only one hand." Tenma asked.

"**SHUT UP!"**

With that declaration of war, the Great Red hammered his arm down right into the Demon King!

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

BUT!

Great Red looked up with an angry expression, because Tenma was above him, completely unharmed.

'When did he-'

ZooOoOoO**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As a white and black aura surrounded Tenma, a very unnatural screech was emitted.

"Try this." Tenma merely stated he threw his wrist at Great Red.

"Don't get cocky you bastard!" Great Red roared as he did the same thing.

And when they connected-

It was silent.

It was beautiful.

But it was also chaotic and destructive.

Everyone ran for cover, as anything surrounding these two titans was obliterated, without exception.

In the midst of the chaos, Shiva created a transportation circle under Issei and the others and set them away somewhere. It was too fast for him to even think of where.

Kaii was absolutely protected by the monster.

Before the dust could even settle, the Great Red attempted to pummel Tenma, but the latter easily avoided every attack.

Tenma landed behind Great Red and smirked.

"You're everything I expected you to be. A big bumbling idiot who fights with no grace. All brawn and no brains." Tenma coldly analyzed.

Great Red turned around and scowled. "And you're the type I also hate the most. Always dancing around thinking you're too good to even fight."

The Apocalypse Dragon then nonchalantly ducked as dozens of weapons went right over him.

"Hmph. At least you react fast." Tenma chuckled.

"Oh you sure can talk the talk. But what else?" Great Red snarled.

Tenma merely smirked as the Dragon barreled towards him while roaring.

"Come, wild beast. I will tame you once and for all."

"**ENOUGH OF YOUR CONDESCENDING BULLSHIT!"**

Great Red's aura multiplied a few dozen times, as he attempted to kick Tenma.

Where they once stood, was no more.

In a brilliant flash, the ground was torn away into nothingness, as an explosion could be seen from _outer space_.

The two were now floating above a crater in the ground.

Tenma had blocked his kick with both of his arms.

"...To think I'd actually have to use both of my arms. How scary. You're just straight up raw power. That's it… I guess I'll get _serious_ now."

Aside from Hyskoa, the other Demons looked on in awe at the battle unfolding before their eyes.

Great Red noticed something change in Tenma's demeanor.

"**Fool_."_** A commanding voice came out of his mouth. _**"**_**You don't know your place****_."_**

Great Red looked up in shock as not dozens, not hundreds, but _thousands_ of weapons were coming out of a portal behind Tenma.

"**I who shall become the "Second King", will not be made a fool of, by a mere DRAGON!_"_**

And in that moment of Tenma letting his guard down, a new individual appeared behind him-!

Tenma's eyes widened as he swung around to see Ophis behind him, with a condensed ball of energy in her hands; aimed right at him!

**'I can't block it in time…!'**

And then, a new player entered the ring.

The wind lightly blew, and Ophis' attack disappeared, because someone was now between her and Tenma.

This feeling…

A new Demon had appeared.

_Those monstrous hands, that masked face._

The same one who trapped the Primordial Entities.

_Or rather, a new Demon King._

The monstrous body shook, and started to… shrink?

The body that was clearly that of a man… changed.

Tenma sighed. "Just in time, Lost King."

A muffled voice came from under its mask. "I thought I told you-"

The Lost King's body violently shook, almost as if it was twisting? It was a horrible sight to see.

_**CRACK! SHATTER**_

The mask shattered, and the body suddenly went still.

...Long black hair flew in the wind.

"-To call me the Lost _Queen…_ sis?" She started, but then turned to Pandora.

Pandora couldn't believe her eyes.

As to be expected, from a Demon King, she was extremely attractive.

She wore bandages all over her body, except her face. Above the bandages she wore a scarf, and a red colored cloak over both.

"Mmm, oh right." She noticed, then turned to Ophis.

As she sucked in air…

"_Mirror mirror reflect."_

In a split second, Ophis' attack went flying right back at her.

She quickly teleported, letting it soar into the atmosphere.

"I'll take care of this one, please feel free to go wild with that one." Pandora's sister told Tenma.

Great Red then turned his attention back to Tenma, and gasped.

"**I was hoping you'd say that."**A bloodthirsty Tenma replied.

Tenma's sclera in his eyes… were black?

_A Demon King's natural "trump card"._

Great Red backpedaled onto some rubble. "I was hoping you'd use that Sacred Gear, but it appears you're using _that_."

"**IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE BEEN ABLE TO USE THIS!"**

Great Red narrowed his eyes. 'Just like Nemesis, his sanity seems to go all wrong when he uses it… is it possible that this power comes with a price?'

And before he knew it-

**DONDONDONDOOOOON!**

Great Red vanished just in the nick of time, as the area surrounding him was instantly reduced to nothing.

Tenma rolled his head up to look at the Dragon, floating above him.

"**Insanity Release. An ability exclusive to Demon King blood. But never mind that, I'm more interested in something else you see." Tenma continued in an aggressive tone. "If you knew who my master was all this time, why didn't you kill Kaii Valefor when you had the chance?"**

The Dragon crossed his arms. "At first I thought it was a coincidence they looked so similar, but once you guys got involved, I knew for sure. Although I was banking on that kid overcoming the odds… guess I was wrong-"

**!**

Great Red turned around only to have Tenma grab his face!

Tenma zoomed toward the destroyed ground and slammed Great Red right into it with all his power!

"**Then you chose wrong. This is the end. As soon as he is revived, we'll unseal 666 and finish this little charade."**

**SMASH!**

Great Red's face slammed into Tenma's, causing the latter who wince in pain.

"YOU THINK THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT?! WE _WILL_ STOP YOU!" Great Red roared.

Tenma's aura fiercely sharpened in response…

"**THEN COME, DRAGON OF THE APOCALYPSE! STOP ME IF YOU CAN!"**

Elsewhere…

* * *

In the Underworld, an emergency meeting was underway. The Satans, the Great King Faction, Diehauser, the Cadre and the Seraph were only a fraction of who was present.

Indra, Vishnu, Brahma.

Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hades.

Aten, Lugh, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka.

Odin, Thor and even…

"Loki..." Sirzechs muttered.

Indeed, everyone's favorite God of tricks was present, albeit handcuffed with magic.

"I'm flattered you invited me." He mused.

"Silence." Thor; a muscular man with long blonde hair quipped.

"Is this all we could gather?" A man with short red hair asked impatiently. Ares.

"Calm yourself. The others are all making preparations." A friendly looking elderly man with a well built body sighed. Poseidon.

Tiamat and Tannin were absent, as was Shemhazai. Although the latter was supposed to be making "preparations".

Shiva's comrades, Vishnu and Brahma were silent. Both being well built men with dark hair. They looked related.

Zeus, another elderly man with a well built body smacked his fist on a wall. "Well what are we waiting for?!"

Yasaka pinched her nose. "It's always fun with all of us here, isn't it?"

Amaterasu, a beautiful woman with long brown hair made a wry smile at her.

Although they were arguing, Ajuka had a projected in the giant room, relaying the events happening in the human world.

A handsome man with spiky black hair narrowed his eyes. Tsukuyomi. "It appears our little brother is causing some trouble." He stated, glaring at Gin.

"I'm sure there's a reason." Lugh said while smiling. He was a gentle looking, albeit incredibly good looking man with wavy silver hair.

"So what of Sun Wukong's group? DxD? What of their members who were injured?" A man with darker skin asked. Aten.

"Shiva got most of their members out of the fight just in time." Ajuka reported. "Sun Wukong has retrieved them, who is currently treating them along with Yu-Long."

"So then, it goes without saying as to why we're all here." Sirzechs solemnly said.

Beside them, were two important figures in the Underworld: Zekram Bael and Lord Bael. The latter needed no explanation, the current head of the Great King house, and the top of the Underworld. The former however was his ancestor, and the founder of the Bael house.

Zekram, an elderly man with black hair and purple eyes stepped forward with a sense of dignity.

"In all my years, I've yet to see a crisis like this one." He then coughed. "I believe we really may be at the end of times."

"Nonsense." Lord Bael confidently stated. He was a tall man, and overall looked like an older Sairaorg, seeing as he was his father. "We'll crush them together."

"Fufufu, it's really amusing to see you all act like you're all such good friends all of a sudden." Loki chuckled aloud.

"Don't be such a party crasher, sheesh." Odin groaned.

Indra's feet were tapping the ground, waiting to get a chance to talk.

The truth is, he had figured out who Nemesis was not long ago, but he kept quiet to do more investigating. Of course he could start something now and play the blame game, but even he knew the time to shut up and fight was here.

"If I can cut in for a second…?" Tamiel asked. He was a man with blue hair. "Penemue had Armaros, Sahariel and myself go retrieve Kokabiel from Cocytus, but… he was missing."

"How careless of you." A woman noted. She had blue eyes and was in her late 20's, but was outstandingly beautiful.

"Now now, play nice, Griselda-chan." Gabriel ordered playfully.

"I agree. There's never been a better time for us all to stand together." Diehauser nodded.

"Well stated! Then let us make our course of action!" Thor excitedly shouted.

Indra was about to speak up, when Metatron quickly shouted…

"Shemhazai is gone from the Grigori headquarters I'm hearing!"

"Huh?" Baraqiel asked.

…

* * *

As the titanic fight between the Dragon Gods and Demon Kings got underway, another fight was about to unfold.

Tyrant glared at Tenma's fight, as Lumina walked over to Kaguya.

"So, we should probably do something about that, huh?" Lumina pointed over to that… thing guarding Kaii.

"Hmm? Nee-san? That's probably a bad idea."

Alice tilted her head. 'I didn't expect them to be on good terms.'

Pandora was lost in watching her sister fight, probably in a slight state of shock.

**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

The darkness guarding Kaii shrieked, as it began to grow.

"What a foul beast!" Calamity yelled as he threw his right hand up.

The ground around it broke apart as gigantic spiked thorns darted towards it.

Lumina turned back around to Alice and smiled. "You guys have been through enough today. Let us handle this."

The thorns started to wrap around it, but they quickly turned to ash.

Calamity narrowed his eyes. "Just what is this thing?"

Gin turned to Lumina. "Traitor."

She laughed however. "Aw, don't be upset that I'm siding with your rival."

"Now is not the time for your banter!" Calamity shouted.

He stopped and took a deep breath. 'I cannot believe that I have to use this..."

"_Basquias!DEATH THORN!"_

A spear made of thorns appeared in his hands and then started to glow.

**BABABABABABA**

Suddenly, _thousands_ of thorns that were red protruded from the ground, and flashed toward the monster.

"I've got you now! Your turn!" Calamity then shouted to Adrammelech.

"Yeah yeah." He lazily replied, before jumping high into the air.

"Guess that means I'm next!" Gin yelled as he ran right at the monster.

Hyskoa and Alastair stayed back, as this was not a battle their powers would be helpful in.

**GraaaaaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Calamity then slammed his left hand into the rubble.

"_Rose of the Moon!"_

Amongst the swarm of thorns, a branch grew and aimed right at the purple moon.

From that branch, a massive white rose bloomed, and began to absorb light.

"A rose that only blooms when the moon is out. It shall absorb its lunar energy and add it to my own attack."

"Let's do this." Lumina said with a smirk.

Kaguya nodded, as Lumina's shadow swallowed her sister.

Up in the air, Adrammelech cupped his hands together, and closed his eyes.

**ZZZZAP**

**ZAPZAPZAPZAP!**

A frighteningly powerful amount of lightning crackled between his hands as he smirked and opened his eyes.

Alice watched him with wide eyes.

Of course she would, seeing as with that much power…

_He was incredibly powerful. At the most, only a notch or two below Tenma._

The truth was, despite being only ranked fourth, his overall offensive power would be ranked third, only to Nemesis and Tenma. He was on the verge of becoming a Demon King.

After all that was to be expected… because his older brother-

"Forgetting about me? I'm offended!"

Shiva, now was also in the air, and grinned.

His hand was glowing red, as he readied a powerful attack of his own, dwarfing Adrammelech's.

"Always a showoff..." Hyskoa sighed in the background.

Gin who was running, traced his arm on the ground as he channeled the power of Chaos through his body, and right into Calamity's thorns.

"Let's see what you got then!" Adrammelech yelled to Shiva as he hurled his attack at the monster.

"Don't be too cocky kid!" Shiva yelled back as he threw his fist.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A giant red flash of raw energy went flying at the monster, as Adrammelech's lightning soared around it.

"Your turn!" Lumina shouted as she threw her hand up.

Behind the monster, Kaguya was spit high up into the air by Lumina's shadow.

Gin stopped and slammed his hands together, as he put all of his power into channeling.

"_**GO!"**_ Everyone shouted all at once.

The thorns began to spin around and circle the monster, wrapping it _inside_ of Shiva and Adrammelech's attacks, continuously hurting it!

With Calamity's rose constantly absorbing energy, and the vines being used as a medium… it was powering up Shiva and Adrammelech's attacks as well!

And finally…

Kaguya made hand signs as the vines started to… distort?

Lumina bitterly smiled. "I'm always jealous of that power when I see it."

The thorns then rapidly multiplied, not only increasing the attack power, but also rapidly penetrated the monster from each and every angle!

"_Manipulation of matter itself." _Lumina sighed.

**GRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Everyone shuddered as the monster howled in agony, clearly being devastated by their team attack.

That was…

_**Until…**_

Lumina's eyes instantly widened as she had her shadow swallow Kaguya.

Calamity noticed too and shouted at the top of his lungs, **"MOVE!"**

The monster… began to grow… and grow… and grow.

Until it was hundreds of meters in size, destroying the thorns and dispersing the attacks.

**GET LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!**

It roared, engulfing Shiva, Adrammelech and Gin in a huge explosion.

The raw power of the explosion muted the entire battlefield for a moment, catching the attention of even the Dragon Gods and Demon Kings.

Pandora's sister clicked her tongue. "Yikes, wanna do something about that?" She asked Tenma.

Ophis and Great Red looked at the monster with an uneasy feeling. It was something much more malicious than they had ever felt.

"..." Tenma glared at it and relaxed, allowing his eyes to return to normal.

The giant monster turned its attention to Tenma, and made a loud growl.

"...Did you think I would let you use me as a sacrifice to bring him back fully? Think again." He muttered.

_PIERCE!_

The monster looked down to see Azrath pierce its lower body with a powerful attack, and started to shake.

"This is-" Azrath started, before his heart skipped.

That was because-

_**He looked back.**_

_Not Azrath. Not the monster._

_**Him.**_

_**Nemesis.**_

Azrath froze, because two purple eyes were glaring fiercely at him from within the storm of darkness.

"_**Begone."**_

Azrath was sent flying away like a rag doll with an otherworldly force!

Tenma put his right hand out.

"I've no choice but to resort to this now."

Azrath caught himself, and made an angry expression at Tenma.

"How dare you use that in my presence…! My own weapon!"

Tenma smirked. "It is no longer yours."

_**DD-DDDDDD-DDDDDDD**_

A strange sound… as if something was digitizing out of a video game was heard. It echoed throughout the area.

The way Tenma summoned it earlier was incomplete, this was the proper way to summon it.

Great Red's eyes shot open when he saw it.

_That thing._

_A sword that did not belong in this world._

_**Duskbringer.**_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The monster roared at the sight of it, as it prepared to attack Tenma from far away.

The sword came into existence. It was a silver sword with lights engraved into it. The lights were multiple colors, but changed by the second, and it seemed to have a ring floating around it.

Put simply, it seemed alien.

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ felt a severe headache at its very presence.

Great Red looked at it in pure fear.

'What the hell _is_ that thing? I don't like it. I don't like it at all!'

He started to back up while shaking his head.

_It was alive. The sword, was alive._

_And it had no good intentions._

_It merely wanted to crush everything with it's colossal strength._

Tenma himself was a strong individual, but with such a weapon, he could fight beings much stronger than himself.

The monster roared as its arm extended to strike Tenma.

"GET AWAY!" Shiva screamed to everyone.

Tenma did not flinch in the slightest however. "Duskbringer..."

All the lights on it glowed at the same time. The ring began to spin.

"_**EVISCERATE!"**_

…

…

What followed can only be described as a divine hurricane. It was beautifully silent, but devastatingly brutal.

The planet would be forever scarred by this one attack.

It shook the planet violently, causing humans to panic.

This attack… might have been even more violent than the attack by the monster earlier.

Anything that remained of the Vampire territory was completely decimated now… it was just nothing.

And when I say nothing…

Tenma smirked as he looked at his work.

That was because he was floating above a giant hole in the earth.

_Thousands of meters in size._

Ophis, Great Red and Pandora's sister were able to guard themselves from the attack.

Down below, the other Demons had put up a collective barrier, guarding everyone, including a damaged Shiva, Adrammelech and Gin.

**YOOOOOOOOOU RUUUUUUUUUNT!**

Tenma scowled as he saw the monster rise from the enormous crater, seemingly unharmed.

But then… he noticed it.

_Nemesis was almost revived._

"All of you, hold it off for a little bit longer!"

He turned to Great Red, and noticed the Dragon was actually injured from his attacks earlier.

"Looks like even you aren't invincible."

"..." The Great Red made an annoyed scowl.

…

Tenma narrowed his eyes as the Dragon's golden aura seemed to cover him.

"This time you damn Demon, I'm gonna blow you away." Great Red calmly spoke.

Contrary to his voice however, his aura violently increased.

Tenma's sclera turned black. **"I guess I'll have to get serious then."**

That was when he pulled out something from a portal behind him.

A dagger.

"**Balance Breaker!"**

* * *

SLAM!

Thor slammed Loki on to a table.

"Gah, why must you lot always be so barbaric?!" Loki complained.

"Now would be a good time to tell us what you know, Loki." Odin said.

"Huh? You think they actually kept me in the loop? Pfft, please! I was just using them, and as it turns out they were just using me." Loki said with venom.

**SMASH!**

Zeus slammed his fist into a wall, destroying it in rage.

"Then why in the name of all that is good did you even bring this fool?!"

Thor then grabbed Loki and made him stand up.

"Because, it's time you picked a side." He told Loki.

"...Talk about peer pressure." Loki quipped.

Ares turned to Hades. "I'd say the same to you."

All eyes turned to Hades, who stepped back.

"What are you all looking at me for!? At least I was never allied with these Demons!"

"It was your laziness that allowed them to escape in the first place, and that's saying something, coming from me." Falbium mocked.

That got a few chuckles from everyone.

Hades defensively narrowed his eyes. "I-I'll help damn it!"

"Now then, as for you..." Serafall started, as everyone shifted their attention to Loki.

"I desire for Ragnarok, that much has not changed."

"Loki-!" Thor started.

"At this rate, what would be considered "Ragnarok" would definitely begin. However..."

Loki then looked around and made a difficult expression.

"What is the point if I will not be the one to cause it? As a man I cannot accept this."

Odin's eye widened. "Are you saying-"

"I will help you lot." Loki conceded. "But, I will be needing my weapon you sealed a while back."

Odin shrugged. "I'll send Brynhildr to do it right away."

"Well then, let's make a strategy, shall we?" Michael suggested as everyone turned their attention to the fight unfolding…

* * *

Pandora's sister and Ophis began to join the fight against the monster, albeit for different reasons.

It went without saying that this thing could potentially be more dangerous than 666 if left unchecked.

Great Red made a wide grin. "So you're finally taking me seriously!"

Tenma was now covered in a Scale Mail… however there was something drastically different.

It was not a Dragon-style Scale Mail.

"**Demon Scale Mail, exclusive to myself." **Tenma gloated from under the black and white armor.

The Apocalypse Dragon gazed at it with contempt. "A fake Sacred Gear doesn't scare me."

Tenma's armor then sprouted two bat-styled wings. **"That is where you are wrong. This is very real. It's amazing, is it not? What that book can do that is. Being able to create something like this from thin air. Of course the same goes for this Dragon inside of it, although he is merely powering it."**

Great Red crossed his arms. "I'd love to hear how it got in Kaii's hands then."

"**Fufu, sorry but there's no time now. I'll destroy you here and now!"**

Before he knew it, Great Red looked down and saw Tenma's armored fist crash right into his chest.

_CRACK!_

A painful sound, his ribcage being broken, was heard.

**{DRAIN!}**

!

Great Red's eyes widened as he felt his magic seep away, rather than his stamina.

"**Now then, _fly_."**

"GAH!"

Great Red shouted in pain as his body went barreling away.

But then he suddenly stopped. Although that was because something was grabbing him.

"?!"

Something like… a tail?

It was black with white streaks going through it, and it was extending from Tenma's arms.

"What the..." Great Red started.

"**Don't tell me you're scared. This is my Insanity Release. I can manipulate my body and will and make things like this grow. Although this is nothing compared to my Master's… you remember that, don't you?"**

The Dragon shuddered as he remembered…

"**Ah yes, I remember. His Insanity Release was too powerful for you to overcome… had it not been for those three you would be dead."**

'So he knows even that…'

"**You let your guard down."**

And he noticed it too late.

**SLAM SLAM SLAM**

**CRASH!**

Tenma violently smashed the Dragon on the ground a dozen times and threw him into rubble.

Great Red tried to get up, but Tenma was already standing above him.

'Damn it!'

"**Too slow."**

A shockwave was emitted from the Demon's body, throwing Great Red onto the ground, crushing him.

"DAMN YOU!"

Great Red put both his hands up and tried to fire at Tenma, but the latter swiped his hand to the right as a black wave canceled it.

"Don't tell me, even you-"

"**Yes, my master taught me how to use anti-magic. That's how he got the upper hand on you in your fight, correct?"**

The ability to manipulate space and time… manipulation of anti-magic… and strength beyond that of a Dragon God…

_That was Nemesis._

"**Had it not been for those three appearing that day, this entire universe would no longer exist. What misfortune on our half. Especially me..."**

Great Red stumbled backwards on the ground.

'Just how do I beat him?! He's the perfect counter to me…!'

Amidst the chaos, the storm began to subside.

"**It's time to finish this."** Tenma stated.

_PIERCE!_

The battlefield went silent as everyone turned over to see it.

One of Tenma's weapons pierced Great Red.

_**Right through the brain.**_

"**Ahahahaha! What a brute! That was easier than I had imagined!" **Tenma gleefully yelled.

He then walked over to Great Red and started to crack up.

However, Pandora's sister smugly smiled. "If you value your life, you should get away! There's more going on than you realize!"

Tenma tilted his head and noticed a golden wave moved through the supposedly-dead Dragon's body.

The air began to shake, as the ground began to split.

"**What is this? If he was dead my draining would be stopped by now-"**

"_**DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY?!"**_

Tenma's eyes widened as he jumped back instantly.

"**What is the meaning of this…?"**

Pandora's sister landed on some rubble and nodded.

"It's exactly as I thought~! Being exposed to all that nothingness in the Dimensional Gap for so long has left its mark on him! He is… in the very truest sense of the word, "immortal'. Basically, **invincible**."

Not even Ophis was aware of this.

Tenma however grew a great smile, as Great Red pulled the sword from his forehead.

"**Then let us see… just how many times you come back!"**

All the while, the Dimensional Gap started to become unstable.

Great Red looked up. 'Looks like I don't have much time left-'

_STAB!_

A weapon pierced his heart!

"**I'LL JUST KEEP KILLING YOU IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE!"**

Another one pierced his head.

Then an axe chopped into his knees.

Two daggers in each foot.

Dozens of swords pierced his upper body.

"**Just die."**

Tenma then grabbed the Dragon's head and slammed it on the ground.

**CRACK**

...And the sound of his skull breaking.

"**Come back from that."**

Tenma walked away with hatred in his eyes. Almost as if he remembered something… unpleasant.

"...No..." Ophis whispered as Great Red's mutilated body was motionless.

"**Dragons… Devils… humans… and _especially_, Fallen Angels. I can't wait to slaughter them all like pigs." **Tenma muttered with rage.

Lumina recoiled at seeing that face.

She slowly opened her shadow, allowing Kaguya to reappear.

"**This… is the end." **Tenma said as he walked towards Kaii's body.

"_**You're right. This IS the end. For YOU!"**_

Tenma furiously turned around to see an alive Apocalypse Dragon.

"**WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"**

He went to attack, but stopped when he felt chills go up and down his body.

"No more games. I'm gonna end this right here, right now." Great Red murmured as he clapped his hands together.

Pandora's sister smirked. "Well that's not gonna be fun."

Great Red started to chant something… as the sky began to clear.

No, that wasn't accurate.

It was clearing for this incoming attack.

**BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_**doooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Tenma fiercely dug his feet into the ground to avoid being blown away, as a pillar of raw golden energy came out of the Dragon, and darted into the air.

Rather, it continued up and up, until it eventually reached the atmosphere and then outer space itself.

_Everyone_ across the world felt it.

Tenma made a panicked smile.

"**Have you gone mad?! Is your aim to destroy this _entire Solar System_?!"**

…

And then…

The Dragon grinned. "Not quite, you idiot."

"**!?"**

Tenma's eyes widened to their limit, as he realized it.

"_**THIS ATACK-" **_Great Red started.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!"**_

"_**-IS AIMED AT YOUR MASTER!"**_

In a flash, Great Red aimed his right palm right at where Kaii was!

Tenma with all of his being raced towards him!

'If he's hit by an attack like that in this stage of the transformation…!'

Unfortunately…

_**He was too late.**_

"_**FIRE!"**_ Great Red shouted as a red and golden blast flew right at Kaii's body.

Tenma tried to grab him, but was caught in the explosion…

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**_

The explosion couldn't be heard anymore at that point.

Everyone had to cover their ears, for if they didn't, their eardrums would surely burst on the spot.

And then-

* * *

In an undisclosed location, Crowley walked through a dimly lit hallway.

Next to him, was a woman with silver hair and an eye patch wearing a battle dress. Demon number 9, Rouge.

"Go tell that idiot Yakuza that its time." He commanded.

"Ara? Why do you say so?" She wondered.

Crowley just stopped and grinned.

"Can you not feel it?"

_**NEMESIS IS BACK.**_

* * *

In the meeting room, it was currently a loud ruckus.

"What happened?! I can't see anything!" Tsukuyomi shouted.

"The Great Red was holding back so he didn't destroy the human world..." Amaterasu noted.

Indra walked over to the center of the room and loudly cleared his throat.

"What is it? You've been oddly quiet this meeting." Vishnu questioned.

Indra dropped the papers he read onto the table in the center.

"They're here." Is all he said.

"…?" Ajuka suspiciously grabbed the papers and skimmed through them.

...And went pale.

"T-This can't be!" He started with wide eyes.

"The Qlippoth..." Indra tried to start again, but then it happened.

The fight suddenly cut off.

"Who pulled the damn plug?" Falbium groaned.

_Rumble…_

"...Did anyone just feel the ground shake a bit?" Poseidon asked.

Indra and Ajuka's eyes widened, as they realized it.

_**RUMBLE!**_

Everyone got on alert as a violent shake emanated through not only the capital, Lilith, but the entire Underworld.

A communication circle appeared next to Serafall's ear as she gasped.

"The Agreas is missing!"

"What's going on?!" Sirzechs asked as the Underworld started to violently shake everywhere.

"The Underworld had a drastic increase in magic density following the incident in the Realm of the Dead!" Ajuka shouted.

"In other words-" Indra started…

The reason why Ajuka couldn't sense Crowley entering or leaving the Underworld…

"THE QLIPPOTH HAS ALWAYS BEEN _IN_ THE UNDERWORLD!" Ajuka yelled.

Civilians everywhere ran for their dear life as the ground began to split apart.

"They used the core of Agreas to mask themselves, and sneaked in when our guard was down after the Khaos Brigade's last attack on us!" Ajuka deduced.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. "Are you telling me they used the Khaos Brigade _just_ for that?!"

"How could you not notice this until now!?" Hades yelled.

The room started to split apart as well.

"They were hiding in the space between the Underworld and Cocytus, who would've bothered checking there?!" Falbium shouted.

Hundreds… thousands of innocent Devils and Fallen Angels fell into the endless pit, as something rose from the ground…

"What in the..." Odin started as everyone watched in horror.

A monstrously large… ship rose from the ground. It was _massive_. Dozens of times larger than even the Great Red.

If it had to be described… _**a Dreadnaught.**_

And in the center, was the Agreas, powering it.

Someone stood atop the ship.

"Crowley!" Sirzechs roared.

The Demon had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"What better place to hide than right under the nose of your enemy!"

At this point, the Underworld was wrecked, and they had just rebuilt it.

"Farewell lower beings, I'll see you on the battlefield!" He shouted as he snapped his fingers.

On cue, _thousands_ of stray magicians appeared all around the meeting, and bombarded them with attacks.

Crowley wanted them to gather up, just so he could take them all out at once…

He then made a victorious smile, and formed a dark look in his eyes.

"_Onwards, to the human world!"_

* * *

The dust began to clear from Great Red's ultimate attack…

And in the center of it…

"Haa… haaa?!"

Tenma's exasperated voice was heard.

"D...ad?" Kaguya looked with wide eyes, along with everyone else.

Tenma was on the ground, and couldn't move. He seemed to be in shock.

Well that's because-

**His legs were gone.**

**And his left arm. And a good portion of his upper body.**

He would bleed out within minutes if the extreme shock didn't do it first.

The darkness surrounding Kaii's body, behind him completely subsided.

'Did… he stop it?' Tenma thought with wide eyes.

That was-

_UNTIL HE SPOKE._

Everyone's hearts started to slow down.

Great Red, who was on one knee looked over with wide eyes.

"This overwhelming presence..."

A figure began to walk behind Tenma…

Azrath shook his head with an all-too-familiar feeling.

Pandora's sister made a triumphant smile however.

"Welcome back-"

_And he appeared._

"_**-Your majesty."**_

The moon was perfectly aligned with him.

It was Kaii.

Although, not quite.

This Kaii was 99% similar, except one thing.

_**Purple eyes.**_

"Fee-fi-fo-fum." Kaii started?

He then disappeared.

"_I smell the blood..."_

_And appeared right next to a terrified Great Red._

"_**...Of Dragon scum."**_

Great Red tried to back away but Kaii… no.

_**Nemesis, smiled peacefully.**_

Great Red tried to talk, but he couldn't say anything.

"You know, thanks to you, my revival was interrupted." Nemesis calmly informed.

He looked just like Kaii, aside from the eyes.

But the way he talked, the way he walked, everything was all wrong.

Nemesis pointed over in Tenma's direction.

Behind him, was that monster, although it shrunk back down to human size.

And in its hands…

"Kaii!" Alice shouted.

Indeed, the Kaii we knew was behind held by that monster. Although he was unconscious.

"How…?" Tenma asked while coughing up blood.

Nemesis sighed and smiled. "We united, and perfectly might I add. But at the peak of it, his attack hit me, and forced us into two again, but a bit… differently this time. We have each others memories this time! And yet… I am still dead."

"How are you dead if you're here…?" Great Red asked.

"Something like I'm a zombie now I guess. You see, you actually helped me… because now that I'm here and dead… I can no longer be killed."

"No..." Great Red trailed off.

Nemesis then stood up and stretched. "I guess this comes with a bit of a drawback though. It seems that I've only got half of my full power… and the other half is _not_ in Kaii for some reason."

He then put his hand on Great Red's shoulder, which freaked out the latter.

"Ha, don't worry. I want to fight you still. Go rest at the Dimensional Gap… I'll be waiting."

And with that, he teleported the Dragon back to its home.

Alice turned to Nemesis and narrowed her eyes. The Demons looked at him with awe.

Pandora however couldn't bring herself to look at him, knowing it was partly her fault.

"You-" Alice started.

"Silence thy tongue, girl." Tenma interrupted, as he.. stood up?

"What the?" Lumina asked in bewilderment.

Tenma stretched his newly grown limbs.

"My Insanity Release also allows full regeneration of my body."

Nemesis turned to Shiva, Alice and Pandora.

"Well, what now? You've failed."

Nemesis put a hand on his hip as he smirked.

He was wearing a simple outfit, a black cloak covering a bare upper body, and dark baggy trousers.

"Oh well, let's get going everyone. This is boring me. Let's unseal 666."

"Not so fast." A new voice rang.

Nemesis slightly turned his head around.

"…I didn't expect you to come here."

Alice's eyes widened. "Dad?!"

Shemhazai stood opposite of Nemesis.

"And why pray tell have you come here? To stop big bad me?" Nemesis mused. "You do realize I could exterminate you without even hitting you, right?"

"I'm here to speak to my son. Not you."

What Nemesis said next confused everyone but Tenma, "So are you talking to "Kaii", or "Kaii Valefor"? Oh wait, let me guess, bloodlines don't determine family right, or something cheesy like that."

Shemhazai walked right towards Nemesis fearlessly.

Alice however shook her head, as she got a bad feeling.

"I wanted to apologize for not being there when he needed it, rather, when he deserved it." Shemhazai said while looking ashamed.

Nemesis and Kaii now shared their memories, so Nemesis knew everything.

"...You know, he's been suffering quite a lot." Nemesis said with a frown. "...But that all ends soon. For I-"

He then put out his hands and smiled.

"**-Am your savior."**

Shemhazai walked right up to Nemesis. "I'm sorry."

And then he did it.

Shemhazai choked on his own blood, as Alice watched in horror.

_**Nemesis ripped his heart right out.**_

"_**I know."**_

Nemesis crushed it in his hands and dropped it on the ground, along with Shemhazai's body.

"DAD!" Alice screamed as he ran over to him.

Nemesis walked away with a cold face.

"...Scum."

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 46: The Cycle of Hatred**


	46. Chapter 46: The Cycle of Hatred

**First off, things will be getting… brutal very soon in this, so for those of you with a weak stomach, tread carefully. Also, this will be a one-time thing pretty much here where I do a sort of "recap" with a bit of foreshadowing, as things have gotten a bit crazy.**

* * *

_So far- the Qlippoth have made their big move ahead of their planned time. Currently DxD and the allied forces are in a scramble as the terrorists plunge the world into chaos._

_Team Inferno, the smallest faction of the Qlippoth has suffered the most losses. After Chaos' effect wore off, Strada was defeated and retired from the war. Lumina, Sasaki Kojirou and Greed have defected, leaving only Gin Izanagi. Where has Sasaki gone? What about Gadreel?_

_After removing the mask, Ruby Valefor revealed herself to be a member, but whose side is she truly on?_

_As for Isaac, what was his purpose for everything so far? Is he really dead? If he is, what of Absolute Demise? What is his current connection with his father and the Zodiacs?_

_Ever since the Demons have began their attack, the Zodiacs have all but disappeared, in the time they were most needed to less. Where have they gone?_

_After Indra discovered the location of where the Qlippoth was hiding, all the factions and mythologies gathered to make a contingency plan, but were too late as the terrorists began their plan._

_In an attempt to bolster their forces, Tenma also tried to unseal the remaining "Seven Deadly Sins", who are also Demons. However, he could only access the seals of Pride and Wrath, as they were sealed at the "End of the World" alongside the fearsome 666. However, amidst the current madness, Pride and Wrath fled the scene. What could they be up to?_

_In Romania, specifically the Vampire's territory, a war of sorts unfolded between DxD and the Qlippoth but the former was easily overwhelmed, leading to their defeat. The result of this defeat ultimately led to the revival of the "Zero Demon", Kaii Nemesis._

_All along, Kaii had been the other half of the feared Demon, while almost everyone had remained oblivious to it. From his terrifying aura, to the roar against Loki and even the incident in Kyoto, no one put it together in time… except Indra. The so-called "benevolent" God kept this fact a secret for some reason. To what end?_

_Elsewhere, prior to the Qlippoth revealing themselves to the factions, Crowley warned Sirzechs and the others of a group on the rise named "The Jesters". He further warned that they would eventually join the war, seeing as Kaii's older brother was amongst their ranks._

_The factions have no choice but to stand aside each other now as a threat the likes of which they've never seen stands before them…_

_Tenma, the man orchestrating all this madness also appears to hiding something, but what? Using his "Insanity Release", a strange ability he claims to be exclusive to Demon Kings, he pushed Great Red to the brink in their fight. The latter would eventually interrupt the revival of Kaii Nemesis, keeping them from uniting._

_There was also Tenma's two daughters, Lumina and Kaguya. Although they did not realize it yet, the sides they picked would become pivotal in the war…_

_As for the other Demons, nearly all of them have now appeared, as their first casualty has happened._

_Number 11, Cain, was easily destroyed in battle by Shinji, who was currently being possessed by Azrath._

_Azrath was supposedly the "champion" of the Primordial Entities, created to defeat Nemesis long ago. It was stated that in their last fight, Solomon was instead the one to kill Azrath. At an unknown time following this, Tenma found his weapon, "Lightbringer" and bathed it in darkness, twisting it into his own weapon, "Duskbringer"._

_Also according to Tenma, he, the original creator of Okuma along with Azrath and Nemesis are part of a bigger prophecy, written in the Book of Prophecy, given to Nemesis by his father. But… there was more to this so-called "prophecy" than what he knew…_

_Along with this so-called "prophecy", Tenma called himself the "Second King" in his fight against the Great Red. Unfortunately, he had quite the rude awakening coming soon._

_Demon number 2, Hyskoa..._

_Demon number 4, Adrammelech carried out his mission without question, to follow in the path of his older brother-_

_Demons number 6 and 13, Yui and Crowley respectively, silently planned for something… waiting for the moment to strike._

_As he had fun with the current situation, Demon number 7 Alastair continued to push things into motion-_

_Demon "X", Tyrant had lost all trust in her "allies" and stood opposite of them currently, making quite a situation for the others. Tyrant had been the one to revive all the Evil Dragons and the "others", so without her, they would lose them._

_Just like Nemesis predicted, all the Demons had some form of motivation, and one way or another, they would somehow cause trouble. As he predicted, you simply cannot force such a group of powerful people to work together perfectly, as he knew all too well from his time studying under the Supreme One._

_As one of his "Knights", Kaii Nemesis in the past had trained under the Supreme One along with a few other special Demons. They were the absolute cream of the crop, measuring up to even the Primordial Entities. All the while, this was all a part of a bigger scheme set in motion by them, the Tree of Solomon. Currently in thousands and possibly even millions of other universes, a similar situation was happening with Demons attempting to unseal the most powerful and terrifying monsters in their worlds, all to lead a "revolution" against the Primordial Entities. So, what exactly is the "Supreme One"? Where are the other Knights?_

_All that is known so far is that the Supreme One sent Tenma to Kaii's universe to fetch his student for him, only to find out his master had already been killed. Tenma was soon after sealed in Tartarus with the other Demons… but if he was not from their universe, how was he number 1…?_

_17 years ago, the Supreme One contacted Tenma and informed him that he was using the Book of Prophecy to create Nemesis a new body. This would soon become "Kaii Valefor", born perfectly in his image. This would ultimately be the catalyst that started everything. But who killed Kaii Nemesis in the first place? Tenma mentioned something about "those three" to Great Red…_

_Next, a true nightmare from hell, a real monster appeared in their world. Sent by the Supreme One, this monster has carved its way through everything on an unstoppable rampage, seeking out Kaii Nemesis._

_Once it did, it protected him from most outside damage, but Great Red was finally able to penetrate its defense, interrupting the revival of the Demon._

_On the other side of things, Tenma awakened Pandora's true memories, and exposing that she was in fact a Demon Princess from another universe. To add insult to injury, he proved that she never in fact met Kaii's mother in Purgatory, and that it was her fault they were able to speed up the revival of his master._

_In addition to this, Pandora's older sister, the "Lost Queen" is the one who trapped the Primordial Entities in Akasha a while ago, further causing the situation to spiral out of control._

_Finally, despite his revival being interrupted by the Great Red, Nemesis still returned to this world, albeit in an incomplete state. As he was already dead, this has thrown everything out of control, meaning he was currently immortal in the very truest sense of the word, at the price of losing half of his power._

_After returning the Great Red to the Dimensional Gap, Shemhazai appeared and attempted to speak some sense into the Demon before him, using his "son's" face. Unfortunately, Kaii Valefor was all but gone, as the Demon pierced his heart, killing him right in front of Alice…_

_Now, the clock is ticking as the showdown between DxD, the Allied Factions, the Zodiacs, the Jesters, the Qlippoth, Solomon's Tree and even the Primordial Entities nears…_

* * *

With a resounding thud, Shemhazai dropped onto the snowy ground.

Nemesis gazed at the rapidly dying Fallen Angel with cold eyes, but a contrasting smile.

"Your death will not be in vain. In fact, your death will lead us all to a better world. For that, you will be remembered as one of the saviors." The Demon consoled.

With that, he turned around and walked away, as Alice scrambled over to her father.

"Let's get going." He ordered.

He walked right past Pandora, not even acknowledging her or Shiva.

"You're coming too."

He said this as he pointed at Tyrant.

"Piss off."

Nemesis turned to her and made a smug expression. "Oh, what was that?"

**SMASH!**

The small girl's body slammed into the ground, as his aura literally pushed her down.

"I couldn't quite hear you with all that snow in your mouth. Could you try that again?"

Tyrant tried to pick herself up as she spat snow out of her mouth.

"Y...You're a real piece of shit, you know?" She roused with venom.

But Nemesis just shrugged. "Truth be told, I could actually care less if you want to help or not. I just need you to give control of those you have revived to me."

"?!" She looked surprised for some reason, to which he responded by making an even more smug face.

"Did you think you were the only one who could bring people back to life? Well, I guess "bring back to life" isn't accurate. Otherwise I would have done it myself. I suppose bring a corpse back to fighting condition with its soul intact is a more appropriate term."

Tyrant jumped up and stepped back as she got in a fighting pose.

"I think I'll choose to _not_ help you, got it?"

Calamity threw Gin over his shoulder.

Nemesis loudly sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oi, Tenma. Just who exactly did she bring back?"

"Evil Dragons are the only important ones."

"AHAHAHA!" He instantly broke out in laughter. "You call them important!? Ahh, well never mind then! Feel free to help these losers, girl. I can handle the _real_ important ones."

The injured God of Destruction narrowed his eyes. '...Important ones?'

Nemesis glanced over to see Alice holding her father's body, but she wasn't crying at all. He must have been nearly dead at this point.

Finally, he turned his attention to Pandora.

"You. You're not from this world, eh? Thanks for keeping my other half company for this year. Oh… hold on. You're an Irregular Demon? What luck."

Pandora stared at him with hate. "Fuck you."

Tyrant looked at Pandora wide eyed. 'She's just like me?'

"Come now, at least tell me why you two left your world. Or is that-"

"That's a story for another time." Her sister interrupted, with an annoyed face.

"Oooh, what a hateful look. Have I struck a touchy subject? Well, no matter. And these, must be your daughters, Tenma?" He asked as he looked at Lumina and Kaguya.

Tenma silently nodded.

Nemesis held in the urge to laugh as he clearly saw there was a distinct lack of love in the family. "Well, Demon Kings have always made shitty parents..."

"And as for you, master. How do you intend to unseal that beast?" Tenma asked.

Nemesis straightened out with that question. "You see my dear apprentice, that ties into that "important" someone I must revive. Although..."

He looked off into the distance, as if noticing something within the storm of snow.

"...It appears those fools want to challenge me."

Everyone looked puzzled at his statement.

Nemesis started walking in a certain direction with a confident smile.

"I have a challenge to face. You will all go to wherever it is you plan to, and take my other half with you. Begin the ritual at the largest sea on this planet in 14 hours from now. I'll be fashionably late as always, and I'll come with the "key"." He commanded.

Tenma didn't even dare to question him, only nod.

Nemesis then whispered something with an extremely serious face.

"Under ANY circumstances, Kaii is to be left alive. Got it? As of now, his life is even more important than yours."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he vanished into thin air.

Tenma made a strange expression.

...Almost as if he was put off by his master's order.

"Fine."

"Weeell then, shall we?" Alastair asked as he ripped open the space next to him.

That _thing_ holding Kaii silently walked into the rip, along with some of the others.

"It still creeps me out." Adrammelech said under his breath.

However, Kaguya looked hesitant.

"Get over here." Tenma ordered.

"I-" She started.

"She doesn't have to go with you!" Lumina shouted at her father.

Tenma ignored her completely. "I said, **get over here**."

On the other side, Alice silently put her father's body on the ground.

...He was dead.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Shiva mocked, directing his attention to Tenma.

!

Kaguya was quite literally swept off her feet, as Tenma grabbed her by the throat.

"N-No! Let go of me-" She protested before he put a magic circle over her mouth, shutting her up.

Lumina went to fire an attack at him, but Ophis stopped her.

"Do not throw your life away." She merely told her.

Tenma _threw_ Kaguya into the rip, getting a disgusted reaction from the others.

As he walked into the rip, Alice looked him right in the eye.

"What do you want, filth?"

Alice wiped a few tears out of her eyes. "You're gonna get exactly what you deserve."

* * *

…

Kaii's consciousness faded in and out it seemed.

It is said when someone is near death, their life blinks before their eyes.

Well, regardless of whether or not this was true, despite being on the brink, his memories seemed to be flipping around.

Nemesis claimed the two both share memories now, so of course some things would now have a different perspective.

But one thing in particular stood out.

Well, it was actually a few things. But each memory had one person consistently within them.

The one that that _did_ stand out, was when he was a child. Someone kidnapped him and took him to the Demons then, right?

Of course from his point of view before, it was just some cloaked guy.

Unfortunately-

_That was not the case._

I mean, the guy was definitely cloaked. But it was who was under it that mattered.

He could see it very clearly now.

The person who did it, of course.

It elicited a sick reaction from his stomach.

Yeah, all he could remember now, was this person was starting to crop up everywhere in his memories now.

He'd seen this person dozens of times.

Yeah it was-

* * *

…

The wind breezed a few months ago, as someone watched Kaii.

It was back around the time he was fighting Hades. Someone was watching it very carefully.

_BZZT_

A little bit before that, there was someone watching him from outside the Underworld, as Indra met with him and Azazel. This was around the time Rias and Sairaorg had their rating game. You know, when Issei gallantly announced his love for her.

Indra back then had called him "Nemesis" but it seemed to be drowned out by a sound, so neither Kaii or Azazel could hear it.

_Of course, this damned person was the one who made that sound-_

_BZZT!_

...There was also the time Kaii was possessed by his dormant Demon powers during the Kyoto crisis.

This _damn_ person was still watching.

**BZZT**

Yeah, just like in Heaven when he fought Gin. Or during his multitude of battles against Loki.

Come to think of it, he also felt someone watching him when he was in Asgard, after "dying".

Why was this _fucking _person always watching him?

**BZZT!**

His memories felt like they were focusing in on this person.

Everywhere everywhere everywhere! This person was all over his life!

_**BZZT!**_

* * *

Two people stand in front of you. One wants to change the world, but in doing so the original will be completely destroyed, but it will lead to what they _believe_ is a better world.

The other is just a person in it for the fun. They'll just let everything burn if it means they'll get a big laugh.

_In other words, the Qlippoth/Solomon's Tree and the Jesters._

Which one is worse? Which one is evil? Which one is more destructive? Which is a more pure goal?

To be honest, someone who thinks they're right without even considering anything else is straight up evil.

But… wanting to just laugh? Isn't that pure? That's as pure as it gets. Unfortunately-

_**BZZT!**_

...The person who allowed him and the other prisoners to escape the "school" the Demons created… the person who was in charge of training him in particular… the very person who kidnapped him.

Yeah, it all made sense now.

"_La vie est drôle!_"

He remembered something he heard a scientist say to this person before-

"**The _Jesters_ are calling."**

But why?

Oh well, all he could focus on now was a god damned Demon.

_The one who was responsible for everything was-_

_**Dressed up like a clown.**_

* * *

On top of the giant ship powered by the Agreas, Hyskoa, the "clown" smiled as he looked down. They were currently entering the human world.

...He was currently humming something.

Soon enough, the humans and other races would probably try to attack them, especially now that they revealed themselves.

But he relaxed as he stood atop the world.

Indeed, he who would stand atop the world would not be Tenma.

It was Hyskoa.

After all, he had played everyone like a fiddle.

Controlling the "school" to his liking, setting up _everything_ for Kaii perfectly, and even influencing Tenma's decisions as of late. Furthermore, he had inside sources on virtually every side. Even Shiva knew him at one point back when he was pretending to be an ally many years ago. To him, this world was nothing but a box of puppets, with him as their master.

He turned around with a smile to see Pandora's sister climb up to the top.

"This thing is crazy." She commented.

Hyskoa lazily leaned against the railing. "You could say that. It was quite difficult for me to get the Agreas. Goodness… I've been the one doing all the dirty work behind the scenes for years and years now."

"So how's it going? The progress I mean."

Hyskoa made a loud sigh. "Beats me. I'd be very surprised if Nemesis did anything other than think about fighting. I can't figure out anything about the guy. Well, for what it's worth, I covered our tracks. There's no way they'll figure out it was us that were the ones who spied on the others and leaked information to Indra."

She made a wry smile in response. "Quite the handyman huh? Aren't you also the one-"

"**-Who set up the fall of the Valefor clan?"**

He put his hands up as if someone was arresting him. "You caught me red handed in the crime! Oh please forgive me, great Demon Queen! I shall announce my other crimes too, for mercy!"

"Hahaha!" She started to laugh at the joker.

Or rather…

Her face made a hostile smile. "Silence-"

Hyskoa made a confident smile in response.

"_**-You damned Jester."**_

The wind blew violently as they reached the human world.

"...Jester, eh? How scary, for you to figure it out that fast. You're possibly one of the most intelligent people I've come across. Ehhh, what was it again… Melody?" Hyskoa mused.

"I'm flattered. So, if you don't want me to rat you out, spill it. All of it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself here. I'll tell you, of my own volition, not because some _brat_ tells me to."

He comically cleared his throat.

"Let's see, where to begin~? Ah, well let me just give you a rundown. I was the one who tipped off the Primordial Entities thousands of years ago about the fight in this world between Nemesis and the Great Red, leading to the former's untimely death." He started. "If I may though, I'm interested in how you figured me out."

Melody crossed her arms. "If you think you're the only one who's been doing some snooping around, you're wrong. Such as gaining the trust of you thirteen. It's to the point where I'd say they trust me even more than you now. Although I've also been playing some "spy" games. Such as watching a certain clown orchestrate things. Oh I don't know, maybe something like zapping the _Zodiacs_ far far away, so they don't get in your way? Or maybe how you use transformation magic to pretend to be one? From what I gathered, not only did you orchestrate basically everything in the last decade or so, you're also the one who contacted Rizevim Livan Lucifer, in order to create the Khaos Brigade as a cover for the Qlippoth, right? From there, Ophis was made as the puppet leader, while you pulled everyone's strings from behind the scenes."

Hyskoa smiled as he pulled out a clown mask.

"You see-" He pulled it over his face, and quickly pulled it back down. There was suddenly a new face on his body "-It's so… fun to play as more than one person. I'm known differently by humans, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gods, Demons, Dragons, Primordial Entities; you name it. The human governments, the Underworld, Heaven, the Khaos Brigade, the Qlippoth, the Zodiacs, a few dozen mythologies, Akasha… the list goes on. I've been a part of them all. I know how this- and every world ticks, from top to bottom."

Pandora's sister made a sly smile. "Let's see, you also were the one who suggested creating a new body for Kaii Nemesis, by contacting the "Supreme One", right? Oh, but perhaps the most important of them all… **you aren't one of the "13 Demons", correct**?"

Hyskoa pulled the mask over his face again, reverting to his original face. "Right you are miss. In fact, I actually killed the original "Number 2". I took his name and face, with my original being lost to time. I'm just a faceless, nameless guy that's just having some fun. I'm not even born from a special heritage. All of my strength was acquired through countless years of training."

However, Melody didn't back down. "As for how this all connects to the "Jesters", I'll admit I have no clue. You're good, I'll give you that."

"Hahaha!" Hyskoa heartily laughed. "Well, there's a long story. I won't be sharing that with you, though. Regardless..."

The clown's face twisted in a large grin, as he grabbed her arm.

"**What do you think you can do about it?"**

She could feel he was stronger than her. Was he even stronger than Tenma? It was hard to read. Something wasn't quite "right" about him.

Hyskoa let go and made a perplexed expression as he looked down at the human-filled planet.

"As a troublemaker through and through, I must say something is a bit unsettling about you. You and your sister are the only things I don't know how to explain. So, let's make a trade."

"If you don't know, then I don't."

"Now now, I'll have you know I've been working my ass off for a few thousand years day and night, only to reach the climax: **today**. Any information at all will do." He begged like a child.

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g." She insisted.

…

He silently walked, up until he was _almost_ past her. Similar to how Nemesis walked past Pandora earlier.

"Just so you know, because you may be interested..."

"…?"

"_**The Jesters are calling."**_

This Jester held the world by its strings.

* * *

...Across the world, in the Eastern hemisphere… the sun set.

_As the longest night in their world, would begin._

All across the globe, world leaders gathered as the masses grew weary.

It was a mass panic. The supernatural world was also thrown in disarray.

Alice started to cry as the snow continued to fall.

"I'm sorry..."

Pandora just started to repeat that over and over like a broken record player.

"It's not your fault!" Alice screamed.

Tyrant scratched the back of her head. "It's mine. I'll help you all get Kaii back… and from there you can forget about me."

"I believe I can help you with that!" A new voice shouted.

Azrath turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

Lumina looked up to the person standing on snowy rubble, as her eyes nearly popped out. "Those clothes... who are you?!"

Everyone looked at the girl standing upon the rubble.

"My name, is Ruby. And I'm going to help you all save my Nii-sama!"

...

"Huh?" Azrath asked.

"Never heard of you." Shiva added.

"Same." Ophis also added.

"W-What?!"

...Ruby looked quite surprised.

_THUD!_

_..._So much that she dropped to the ground on her hands and knees.

"I thought… Nii-sama would spread his story about me more than he did. I see… I must not be important enough for him..."

What followed could only be described as a temper tantrum from a girl around Koneko's age.

Lumina looked shocked. "H-Hold on! You mean to tell me you were the creepy girl under that mask?!"

"Don't call me creepy!"

"Wait, you're alive still?!"

The craziness of the situation even caused Pandora to snap back to normal.

"Well of course I'm alive!"

Ruby then turned to Alice and offered her a hand.

"You, have my utmost gratitude. I know it hasn't been easy, and I know you've been trying comfort him for many years now. To be honest… even though you're not related to him by blood, you understand him more than me. And I admire you for that."

Shiva limped over to Shemhazai's body and put his hand on it.

"...I'll take him back with me. I'm sure the others are planning something. I'd rather… not just leave his body here."

"Oh, thanks-" Alice started.

Shiva shook his head as he bit his lip. "Don't thank me. This is also my fault."

The God of Destruction somberly disappeared with her father's body, as Ruby and the others started chatting it up.

"It looks like I'm not presently needed." Azrath analyzed.

Shinji's body went limp for a split second, before his eyes turned back to normal color.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"...Do we need to catch you up?" Alice asked.

Shinji shook his head as if he had super speed. "No no no no! I've seen everything! But I feel like I have a lot of energy for some reason! I don't understand why but I feel like I can take on anyone right now!"

"That's a… strange side effect." Ruby wondered aloud.

Ophis created a circle under herself. "Let us go. The others, are waiting."

* * *

…

More memories.

Everything was flowing into Kaii. He fully realized the scope of this now.

Some, not all of the memories of his past life flowed into his head. You could say the same thing was probably happening to his other half currently, but in reverse.

* * *

_A few hours prior-_

_WOOSH!_

"?!"

Karna, Lily and Galahad suddenly appeared in a strange room.

"Where are we…?" Karna asked.

Lily put her hand on the multi-colored wall, as she examined it. "How did we even get here? Weren't we just in Romania?"

"...We were." Galahad answered as she kicked a wall, attempting to feel its density.

?

The wall was hollow feeling but stronger than anything she'd felt before.

Well, it wasn't just a room. It was multiple rooms connected by multiple hallways, endlessly stretching.

All of them were colored strangely, as if a young child made it.

"Do you think anyone else is here?" Lily asked as she looked down some of the never-ending hallways.

"Karna?" A voice asked from another room.

"Is that-" Karna started.

"Master!" Lily shouted.

Indeed, their leader walked out of another room.

However, another Zodiac was also with him.

He appeared to be in his early twenties, with medium-length brown hair. He was built nicely and was pretty tall. He wore a black suit.

Zodiac: "The Rat", Matsumoto. Isaac's replacement.

"We're not alone." Matsumoto said with a smile, as a dozen trainees followed him.

"But what about the others?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should explore this place a bit, see what's going on. Maybe it's some sort of optical illusion." Karna analyzed.

"Good thinking." Their leader praised.

"Well, let's go!" Lily shouted as she jumped around like a cat.

The trainees scrambled after them, leaving Matsumoto behind.

"An optical illusion… huh?" He muttered with a strange smile.

* * *

For a good amount of time, they wandered the halls, looking for others. Unfortunately, they never found anyone else or any way out.

They couldn't get any grasp on where they were either, due to the set-up of this place.

"I feel like I'm getting vertigo from this darn building..." Galahad complained as she held her head.

A little while back, they had split into two groups.

One with their master, Matsumoto and Galahad along with the trainees.

The other with just Karna and Lily, seeing as those two were skilled in this sort of situation.

!

Everyone quickly turned around as they felt an ominous force.

Rather-

"This is the aura of a Demon!" Galahad shouted.

_The sound of clapping was heard._

"Well done well done~!"

A familiar clown greeted them at the end of the hallway with a smirk.

Galahad's eyes widened. "Wait… this is one of the Demons that was supposed to be in Romania, so how is he here…?"

Hyskoa spread his arms wide. "Welcome to my little personal space. It's called a "trick house"!"

Matsumoto spoke quietly into a magic circle next to his mouth. "Karna, how soon can you get here?"

…

"...I see. Roger." Matsumoto somberly concluded.

Their leader clicked his tongue. 'This isn't good, all of our offense isn't with us right now. It will take at least a few minutes for them to get here… I'll have to take this guy on my own.'

After all, Galahad was mainly for defense and Matsumoto was to put frankly, the weakest Zodiac.

"I'll stand in front! Matsumoto! Behind me!" He shouted.

Galahad looked at Matsumoto, only to realize it too late-

"Okay."

_He had quite a cold expression. He just smiled as he put his hand on his master's shoulder._

_**STAB!**_

?!

Matsumoto held him right in place as Hyskoa pierced his chest with his hand!

"MATSUMOTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Galahad screamed.

His master turned back to look at him with surprised eyes, only to be met with eyes that didn't care even slightly.

"Oopsie. My bad." Matsumoto commented.

**THUMP!**

He let go as his master's body dropped to the floor.

"SORRY MY ASS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" One of the trainees screamed as well.

"Standing behind him…?" He answered as if it was obvious.

Galahad grabbed her shield and went to attack him, but-

"USING HIM AS A SHIELD! YOU BASTARD!" She yelled.

"Huh?"

_SLICE!_

-Her shield broke right in half instantly, with the swipe of his hand.

Everyone aside from Hyskoa watched with horrified faces.

That was because…

_Her attack killed her own master._

"Wh...at? I saw you use him as a shield!" She yelled in disbelief.

**THUMP!**

As if time was in some loop, his body once again dropped to the ground, this time it was seemingly Galahad that killed him, as Hyskoa was many feet away.

"Not quite. It seems that _you're_ the one who killed him." Matsumoto coldly stated.

_**CRUSH!**_

With a sickening sound, he crushed his master's skull with his feet.

_SLICE!_

_SLICE!_

_SLICE!_

One after another, the trainees' throats were slit.

Matsumoto smirked as he pulled out a mask.

Of course-

**A clown mask.**

He pulled it over his face and then off, revealing himself as Hyskoa.

There were somehow three of him at the same time. Two here, and one in Romania…

The Hyskoa in a suit smirked. "You've lived such a care-free life. And here I've been working day in and day out for umpteen thousand years now. You humans are the absolute worst I've had to work with though. You're worse than animals even. You may as well be cannibals that bathe in each others' blood for war spoils. Oh well, at least I have fun every day. I get to laugh at _how stupid_ you all are. And you know, that's all I need to get by."

He made a peaceful smile as he pinned Galahad against the wall and aimed his fingers… _right at her eyes._

"_La vie est drôle!**"**_

_**That's all he needed:**_

"_**A good laugh!"**_

* * *

Nemesis stood in the middle of nowhere, with his eyes closed.

Kaii's memories also were flowing into him, although since Kaii had only been around for a short amount of time, it wouldn't take as long for him to get fully caught up.

"I suppose I should go greet them." He admitted as he opened his eyes.

He walked forward, until he was standing on top of a cliff in a mountain area. Below him was a huge flat area, big enough to wage a war in. It was not snowing in this area.

That wasn't the only thing below him however.

"...Is this all I warrant?" He asked with a frown.

Below him, in the large area, was just an army.

An army of Angels and Fallen Angels.

"That's not Kaii-kun." Michael muttered.

With at least a few thousand Angels and Fallen Angels behind him, Michael crossed his arms.

Next to him, were three other Seraphim and a few of the Cadre.

"Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Baraqiel, Armaros and Sahariel." Nemesis greeted.

But he narrowed his eyes, looking almost disgusted that they would only send this much to fight _him_.

"You're so delusional that you think a few thousand Angels and a few top tier Angels can possibly stop me?"

Michael glared at him. "Shiva-dono informed us just a few moments ago that you only have half of your power. If you were on par with the True Dragon, and only have half of that, that gives us a chance."

"We just need to seal him temporarily." Baraqiel told the others.

Nemesis made a scary smile, as if he knew something they did not. "Oh? Is that so?"

Currently, he was quite upset that he only had half of his power.

...Unbeknownst to him, it was Hyskoa that attacked him at the same time Great Red did, thus interrupting his merge with Kaii.

Baraqiel clenched his fist at the look Nemesis gave everyone.

To put it bluntly, he was looking down on them as if they were cockroaches compared to him.

"You've all gone and allied yourselves just to stop me. What am I if not a savior? If not for me, you'd all be fighting amongst yourselves." He smirked.

He glanced in the direction the Qlippoth's ship was and narrowed his eyes.

'Tenma is deviating from the plan it seems a little bit. Is he so obsessed with the "Second King" status? What a fool. Does he think half of my power will handicap me that much? Since I can't be killed, I can fight as recklessly as I want now. And these insects down there don't even know what "half" is.'

As he said, unfortunately for the Angels and Fallen Angels below, they did not understand just what "half" of his monstrous power was.

Nemesis was smart, and yes he had powerful abilities. But he was no trickster like Hyskoa.

Kaii's antithesis. His complete opposite.

The one thing he specialized in was just _power_.

**Absolutely crush his opponents with his overwhelming strength.**

"_Now then, please demonstrate this power of yours-"_

**THUD!**

Nemesis jumped off the cliff and landed, making a small crater beneath him.

"_**Entertain me."**_

* * *

Kaii's golden eyes opened slowly, as his head rang in pain.

"Look who's awake."

He looked up to see Tenma standing in front of him.

"...What, did you run me over with a bulldozer? Fuck..."

That was when he noticed that he was restrained. To be exact, his arms and legs were tied to a rather comfortable chair, while the ties themselves were protected by a strange looking magic circle.

"Thanks for the chair I guess." He sarcastically commented.

Tenma silently analyzed him.

'...It would appear his personality has undergone a bit of a change. I suppose it's been influenced by his other half. This was expected it seems.'

"Soooo~" Kaii hummed.

"...What's your game here?" Tenma suspiciously asked.

Kaii tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"You know. Do you think you can play mind games with me?"

"HA!" Kaii momentarily broke out in laughter. "I see that you think I'm up to something. Good good."

Tenma shook his head and started towards the door in the dark room. "Forget it. You're just a piece of trash not worth my time."

As soon as he opened the door-

"**Oi, Tenma Veritas."**

Tenma's eyes widened as Kaii spoke in a deep and commanding tone. It was also… condescending.

"_What did you just call me?"_

Whether or not it was unconscious, Tenma's anger flared up at this. Perhaps it was because this teenage boy was talking down to him, like his master once did.

"**You're one to speak, don't you think? You're as pitiable as they come. How in the world did a loser like you ever become like this? Man, you're _a real piece of trash if I've ever seen one_."**

Tenma turned around silently.

"_**Silence you brat. Maybe I'll cut off that cocky tongue so I don't have to hear that annoying voice anymore."**_

"Scary!" Kaii provoked, not being in the slightest intimidated. Of course, this was all because he know had the memories of his other half, meaning he remembered training Tenma from wen he was a "loser".

Tenma walked over to him while clenching a fist.

_SPIT!_

...And Kaii spat right on his face.

"**BALANCE BREAKER!"**

Tenma's body was quickly wrapped in armor, as he ominously walked towards Kaii.

He rose his hand to strike him! ...But-

_Woosh!_

The door flew open, as a familiar clown walked in with a big smile.

"...Hyskoa, what do you want?" Tenma asked in a low voice.

"Well gosh! You two seem to be having so much fun!" Hyskoa exclaimed.

Kaii however looked pale at the entrance of the gleeful clown. Downright terrified.

"TENMA MOVE!" He screamed.

Hyskoa's smile grew as Tenma ignored Kaii.

"Any new info on these "Jesters"?" He asked.

"No fair~! I wanted to be the one to torture him!" Hyskoa pleaded while ignoring his question.

Tenma was too lost in his fury to realize it, but Kaii had already felt it.

**Something was wrong.**

_**Something was VERY VERY WRONG.**_

Tenma clicked his tongue. "Don't avoid the damn question."

Hyskoa leaned around and stretched. "Gosh, how cold. Please calm down, this is just a story after all."

…?

"Story?"

"My my my my my my, oops! Breaking that wall is only something I can do… please forget I said anything~" The clown pleaded once more.

Tenma shook his head as he turned back around to Kaii, who looked almost sick.

"Get out of here, I have _things_ to do."

Hyskoa started laughing. "Hahaha! Sorry, can't do that!"

"**I SAID LEAVE!"** Tenma roared as he threw his armored fist at the clown!

Hyskoa merely put up his arm and-

...Silence.

Tenma's attack was stopped, as if it was nothing.

"What?!"

**{?!}**

A drop of sweat rolled off Kaii's face as he watched with wide eyes.

_Not even the Great Red could block an attack like that so easily._

If there was _ever_ a time for Kaii's sixth sense to go crazy, now was that time. He had _never_ felt such a bad feeling.

Simply put: _**Hyskoa was worse than death.**_

Tenma tried to apply more force to his attack, but Hyskoa's arm didn't budge in the very slightest.

"Gosh, this simply won't do at all. _You're no fun at all!" _He mocked.

Tenma tried to shift backward and attack, but Hyskoa lodged his index finger inside one of the holes in the armor…

"Where is it… where is it… there it is!"

_TAP!_

Hyskoa tapped something on the inside of Tenma's armor, as a moment of silenced followed.

_**SHATTER!**_

_**?!**_

Tenma, Kaii and Okuma collectively gasped, as his armor completely disintegrated!?

"HOW!?" Tenma screamed before-

_**PIERCE!**_

...Hyskoa's claw-like hand penetrated his stomach.

"Ah well you see, that's a little trick I picked up in another universe. The ability to completely deactivate a Sacred Gear when you want is pretty helpful!" Hyskoa gleefully informed.

Tenma's blood spilled everywhere as he shouted in pain.

"Well that's two "masters" I've had to kill today."

_**RIP!**_

The clown pulled his hand out, while holding a familiar orb.

_Okuma's orb._

"Oh, for your information, on the chance you're too stupid to figure it out: I am the Jester."

Tenma struggled to stand, as his body began to feel the pain of having a natural Sacred Gear removed from his body. Unfortunately, that still wouldn't been enough to kill the likes of him.

That was, until Hyskoa swiped his hand right _at his neck._

…

It was a completely silent slice.

One that severed Tenma's head right from his body.

"I tagged along earlier to see your regeneration abilities. You could regenerate your entire lower body rather quickly, but I wonder what would happen if your head was severed?" Hyskoa pondered with a meek smile.

He was holding Tenma's lifeless head in his left hand, as his right hand dropped the Sacred Gear on the floor, clearing showing a lack of interest in it.

He then aimed his empty right hand at Tenma's body that was crumpling.

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

In a flash, he completely vaporized it…

The explosion was strong enough to create a hole in the floor. It was deep enough to show the ocean that they were currently above.

Hyskoa made a creepy but sincere smile.

"_La vie est drôle!_"

_And he dropped his lifeless head right into the ocean beneath._

* * *

Ruby and the others shortly arrived at Kuoh Academy, where the other members of DxD were currently at. Well, to be precise, it was only Rias' group and Dulio there. The remainder of Kaii's peerage was also present.

Gasper's friend Valerie was currently laying on one of the couches in the Occult Research Club room, unconscious.

Aside from Rias, the rest of her peerage and Dulio were out cold. They were currently laid down on various parts of the floor. Rias herself looked pretty banged up from the attack previously.

Vali and his team had left, not saying where they went.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Rias whispered to Alice, pointing at Tyrant who was sitting on the former's desk lazily.

"Yeah. Plus, what would be the point of her lying at this point?" Alice whispered back.

Sun Wukong had suddenly left after receiving a call from someone and didn't bother to explain.

Yu-Long had also left, saying something about "getting the cavalry ready".

Azazel and the other leaders were getting ready for shit to go down, so of course they were busy.

Sona, Sairaorg and the others' peerages were also getting ready.

The members Kaii's peerage watched a television in the hallway, as the human world was currently in a state of mass panic.

Ruby however was examining parts of the school from top to bottom.

"So this is where Nii-sama goes to school..."

"We gonna talk about how you're even alive?" Kensei asked.

"Not now." Ruby quipped.

"Okay, what about how Kaii is a friggin' Demon?!"

"Nah, that can wait for later too." She quipped once again.

Kensei gave up and started grumbling.

"You!"

"Me?" Alice asked, as Ruby pointed at her.

"So you must be my Nii-sama's lover, right?" She asked almost angrily.

…

_STUMBLE!_

Alice didn't even have to turn her head to know it was Pandora who just fell to the floor.

"...What?" Alice asked in a daze.

Ruby gritted her teeth. "Y-You're in that kind of relationship with him..."

Alice's eyes sparkled as she waited for her to continue. Her pride didn't let her say it, but being unofficially recognized by his family was oddly pleasing to her.

Yeah, she was a weirdo.

"F-F..."

"Go on."

"FORNICATION!"

Alice's neck almost broke from how far she tilted it.

"Pffft-"

That was until Lance started laughing at her.

"Her?! Not a chance! Ahahaha!"

**SMASH!**

Hisui spawned a giant club and crushed him with it!

10 EXP Gained!

"What the hell was that for you damn witch?!"

**SMASH!**

Hisui glared at him with an intense aura emanating from her.

"To make fun of a young woman's love issues… you're the real Demon here!"

"Oh, so you're not." Ruby sighed with a smile.

Alice crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Oh look what you've gone and done to her now!" Yimir shouted at Lance.

"Low blow man!" Kensei also shouted.

"WHY IS THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN MY FAULT!?" Lance screamed as Hisui mauled him to death.

Merlin spun around and aimed his staff at Lance… randomly.

"What?! Are you a chuunibyou?!"

"Yes!" Merlin shouted with strange enthusiasm.

**DONDON!**

Lance started to run for his life as bolts of thunder chased him down the hall!

Rias held the bridge of her nose. "And here I thought my peerage was a handful… wait. Where's Siegfried and Jeanne?"

Pandora made a smug grin. "Lovers rendezvous on the roof probably."

That was when that smug look disappeared because she realized even they had a more successful love life than her.

"So, were there any Qlippoth forces here?"

Kensei shook his head. "It was just a fake out for them to spread us apart from each other."

Tyrant kicked her legs in the air. "Crowley is a pretty crafty guy; it was him who thought of doing that."

"Don't be impressed by that short man's plans." Ruby growled.

"Speak of the devil!" Tyrant ran over to a window and noticed the sky getting pitch black.

Ruby's eyes shrunk to mere dots. "That's the ship, isn't it?"

"Yup! And that's our sign to get going!"

Tyrant gathered Kaii's peerage along with Pandora and Lumna. She then quickly created a magic circle.

"Gremory girl! Get your people ready for the big showdown!"

...And like that, they were gone.

"I'm not even gonna ask what they're gonna do." Rias complained. "Wait, they forgot-"

* * *

Hyskoa was currently sitting backwards in a swivel chair, and was spinning himself around Kaii.

"Mmm, you're most certainly "_The King_". There's something about you that myself and the others find… _intoxicating_ about you."

Kaii looked away, visibly disturbed.

"What say you? Do _you_ think you're a King? Do you think you're Kaii Valefor, or Kaii Nemesis?"

He bit his tongue. Normally he'd say no, but something deep down was compelling him to say yes, and it bothered him.

"Hey hey, what if I told you I'm the one who ruined your life?" Hyskoa asked with a big smile.

Kaii glared at him.

"But you're a smart young man. You've already started to figure it out, right? Of course you probably didn't know that I'm the one who set "Kaii Nemesis" up to die, or the fall of your family, right?"

…

Hyskoa's smile grew. "Did you know? Your "step-dad", that Zodiac "Isaac" was actually not a bad person? I'm sure you remember a few weeks ago back when you thought I killed your Angel friend? In the Realm of the Dead? Weeeeeell, I actually pulled something similar back around the time you were born~"

"What are you talking about? No that can't be possible-" Kaii started to deny with wide eyes.

"Oh but it is." Hyskoa insisted, as he held Kaii's head firmly. "The Isaac that you've known for your whole life was **just a fake imitation I created. Nothing more.**"

Kaii looked at the psychotic clown with a shocked face.

"It was around the time you were born. At this time, your grandfather Ramiel was still alive. He was faking his death so he could live out the rest of his days in peace. Your biological father and Isaac were friends. Good old Tenma decided to show up on the day you were born, to see if the new body of his master was adequate. Long story short: they fought. Tenma killed Ramiel, and the others didn't stand a chance against him, but after he got a glance at you, he left as he had confirmed his master's body was in an acceptable condition. Remember, you were half Fallen Angel? Fallen Angels convert into Demons quite easily, compared to other species. But here's what you didn't know: I was also there, and removed "Absolute Demise" from Isaac, resulting in his death. However, I needed to keep the cover going, so I created a clone of him that was no more than a puppet, and put it inside him. Although it now resides in Adrammelech, you get the point." The clown explained.

"...And this was all part of your master plan, huh?"

Hyskoa laughed like a madman.

"Not even close! Oh, did you expect me to be like Tenma? "It was all part of my plan! Mwahahaha!" As if! I've been just going with the flow all this time. It's much more fun this way you know~"

He then cleared his throat and stood up.

"However, your assessment is not completely off. It's true that there's much more to this story."

He ran his hand through his hair, letting a strand of it fall on his face as his eyes showed a strong resolve.

"The truth is… everything interests me. Does that make me sound a bit haughty? Anyways, this world, the next, another universe… it's all quite boring when you've been around for as long as me. Especially when I'm not one to be so hard-set on a goal. I don't want to revive or unseal anyone. I don't want to conquer anything. I don't want revenge, money or justice. I just want fun. A laugh. A thrill. Perhaps a good fight."

...Hyskoa. An entirely self-serving, self-absorbed and selfish being. He did whatever he liked as long as it pleased him in some way. It was to such an extreme that he could be considered as masochist for excitement and it would dictate his very way of living.

He was so manipulative and self-centered that calling him a sociopath would be an understatement. He did not care what happened in the past. All that mattered to this clown… this jester, was potential excitement in the present and future.

For this reason, Hyskoa _was not evil_. He lacked morality. Almost like an animal. In the end, he was "pure" in the truest sense.

Hyskoa gazed at a wall, as if he was looking into the distance.

"It is for this very reason that the existence known as "Kaii Nemesis interests me. There's another amusing existence or two in a different universe… but that's a story for another time. Anyways~ this being known as "Kaii Nemesis" wants something that rather coincides with my desires: evolution. If I were to hypothetically _look over_ this existence, when do you think the next guy would come along with such an ambition? Surely it would take centuries. Maybe never again?"

Hyskoa turned his eyes to Kaii who was breaking out in a sweat.

"You're regaining your memories, which means this is all starting to make sense… right? **Kaii Nemesis will destroy all of existence, in order to create a better one. **I want to see it. What's on the other side of "this" existence. That was your dream when you were a kid, right?"

To be a hero.

"Someone giving it their very best to save everyone, not just Demons, from this terrible existence. All to make a better one where everyone is happy. Where no one is poor. No one is evil. No murders. A perfect existence: for you. That is what a hero is. The villains are your friends, the ones who want to cling to and protect this corrupted existence."

...Something strange was happening to Kaii. His body temperature was rising rapidly.

Hyskoa put his hand on Kaii's shoulder and made a twisted smile.

"_Of course, what I want is the exact opposite of that. It would be fun, don't you think?"_

...In the end, Hyskoa was nothing more than the physical incarnation of nihilism. Torturing and killing people. Corrupting people. Creating wars. Committing mass genocide.

_Dishonest. Unforgiving. No motivation. Impatient. Greedy. Disrespectful. Miserable. Uncaring. Warlike. Violent. Arrogant. Hateful. The destroyer of all things good._

That, was "Hyskoa".

He made a deranged face as a bone-chilling laugh escaped his mouth.

"_**Kuku. Don't you think that's a fun idea?! HUH?! To rewrite the laws of reality in this "new" existence! I'll plunge it all into never-ending chaos! Never-ending destruction, a one true "hell"! An existence where things like burglary, murder, rape, genocide, and suicide is common! Common isn't the right word is it… no: encouraged! I WILL BECOME THE ONE "EVIL" IN THIS HELL! I'LL NEVER BE BORED AGAIN! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE MORE EXCITING?!"**_

Hyskoa.

The bible predicted the coming of such a person. Although it was not particularly him.

If there was ever to be an "Anti-Christ", this would be him. A complete monster. Someone far beyond redemption. An omnicidal maniac.

His breathing became heavy, as the clown's body shook and he grasped his head.

"Ah, ahh… I could get off just to this..."

How many people had Hyskoa already killed?

**Enough to fill the entire human world.**

He eventually calmed down in front of a petrified Kaii.

"Well, I guess I can torture you know. After you've learned pain and despair, you'll come to learn hate. Once you know hate, the cycle can continue over and over and over again. _Insanity_. Oh… didn't you know? Yeah, I'm gonna torture you for a good while. Why?"

He smiled as he sharpened his claws.

"_Because I feel like it."_

He walked over to the terrified teenage boy and licked his lips.

"Now, since you're his other half, you should have a good regeneration factor I hope. Well, let's just find out. Let's start small."

…

"_I suppose we can start with your fingers."_

...A muffled noise was heard from the soundproofed room.

* * *

Tyrant and the others appeared in a large room near the bottom of the ship.

"Where's the welcome party?" She asked.

Merlin pointed down.

**CRASH!**

**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA**

A giant rock monster crashed through the floor!

"I didn't even know we had one of these!" Tyrant exclaimed almost… excitedly.

"Well would you look at that. It's twice the friggin' size of a Dragon!" Kensei groaned.

**SMASH!**

Yimir's fist slammed into its face, sending it back a few meters.

"It's just a rock giant. I'll take care of it. Go on ahead, I'll catch-"

"**Alright!"**

...Everyone shouted as they ran into a hallway.

Yimir looked back with a grumpy face. "Nice to see I'm so important to them. I think I'll take my anger out on you!"

* * *

...Further down the hallway, Tyrant narrowed her eyes.

'If we're at the bottom… how did that thing come from the floor? Sounds like something I'd see with Hyskoa's ability… and why can't I sense Tenma anywhere?'

Alice clapped her hands over her mouth as if she just realized something.

"WE FORGOT SHINJI!"

"HOW DO YOU FORGET THE ONE GUY WHO ACTUALLY HAS MAGIC TO HURT DEMONS?!"

"I don't know! He just said he'd be back once we got to Kuoh and never came back! I'm sorry!" She screamed back.

"Too late now!" Tyrant happily shouted to them.

Little did they know that Shinji was off doing something even more important...

_Disaster was only a few minutes away._

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, Nemesis fought a one-sided battle against the Angels and Fallen Angels.

He stood still as _thousands_ of weapons made from light raced towards him from all angles.

"You Angels are all just one-trick ponies, you know?"

He flicked his wrist to the right, and all the weapons vanished?!

"What!?" Michael shouted.

Nemesis balled his left hand into a fist.

"**You've made a grave mistake by challenging me. And you will all pay for it with your lives."**

A fierce purple aura began to coat his fist…

However, a black blob cracked through the dirt by his feet and an eye opened inside of it.

It was that "thing" that was trying to protect his merge. That "thing", the Supreme One sent…

"_**Be careful. I don't want you destroying the planet on accident again."**_

Nemesis shifted his eyes away with a smirk. "I was in a bad mood that time. It's fine."

Baraqiel gritted his teeth. "That was antimagic he just used to negate our attacks! Be careful!"

Antimagic was, as the name implied, the antithesis of magic. Only a handful of people could actually use it, and Nemesis was in that handful. It completely eradicated magic within a certain vicinity of its usage and could also be used for offensive purposes.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

The aura coating his fist began to vibrate!

"I guess that's enough. Let's _clear out all the weaklings first_."

"**GET DOWN!" **Baraqiel shouted.

...

-It happened in an instant.

A purple flash came from Nemesis, and most of the canyon they were in was completely decimated.

Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Baraqiel, Armaros and Sahariel were the only ones not completely turned into nothingness.

_Thousands_ of Angels and Fallen Angels were simply… gone.

Michael and Baraqiel were also the only ones remaining who could put up much of a fight.

"In just one attack… what a monster." The former admitted.

Nemesis patted some dust off his shoulder. "You're still alive? Of all the "near side" universes, this seems to be a cut above the rest."

"Near side"…?

He made a triumphant smile. One fitting of a King.

"In the end, this is just a lukewarm period in a lukewarm world. Nothing special at all."

His eyes then widened a bit when he realized that the cavalry had arrived.

Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Armaros and Sahariel quickly were teleported by a familiar magic circle.

Michael and Baraqiel grinned. "I see you made it in time." The former commented.

Five individuals walked up behind them.

Nemesis didn't look all that impressed however.

"Sirzechs Lucifer. Serafall Leviathan. Ajuka Beelzebub. Falbium Asmodeus. Sun Wukong."

"I think it's about time we put an end to this." Sirzechs said while stretching his arm.

…

"That's the same arm you punched me with back in Kyoto. Do you think that intimidates me?" Nemesis asked.

He sighed and scratched his head.

'Tenma thought the "Second King" in the "prophecy" was referring to himself…'

**It was neither him or Nemesis.**

'That's right… I guess you could say the great "Second King" is-'

...

"No matter. I guess now would be a good time to find out how to break the seals on 666. I feel a little disadvantageous right now." He admitted.

"Get ready." Ajuka whispered.

_SLICE!_

_?!_

Everyone looked surprised when Nemesis made a cut on his arm!

_DRIP_

...Some of it dripped onto the dirt beneath him.

"_**Necromancy: Summon!"**_

Nemesis had to learn how to unseal the Trihexa, correct?

And he had a "certain" special someone to summon, correct?

"You see..." Nemesis started with a bloodthirsty smirk...

...Something appeared in front of him.

"This feels familiar..." Baraqiel started.

"...In order to break the seal, who would be better to inform me-"

"No-" Ajuka started with horrified eyes.

"_**Than the very one who created it?"**_

Michael looked at the individual standing next to Nemesis with nearly dead eyes.

"_I'd like to re-introduce to you all, the one and the only:"_

Long gray hair. A large beard.

A sturdy built body. A large white robe.

**And eyes that were glowing purple.**

_**"God of the Bible."**_

Michael could only utter one word.

"_Father-"_

"_**This is a little more fair, don't you think?"**_

* * *

**What did we learn this chapter? Say it with me: NEVER TRUST CLOWNS!**

**Boy, I was skimming through a few of the old chapters and holy shit. I cringed so hard. I'd go and rewrite it but I don't have the time. I'm by no means an amazing writer, but good lord, I actually felt troubled by how bad it was.**

**Anyways, let's talk about the future of this story, as I haven't in a long time. As some of you may recall, this story was supposed to end after this arc, the third one. Well to put it bluntly, that's no longer the case. Why? Well first off there's way too much to explain that simply can't be done in this arc. It would also seem very cheap to have some of these villains be one and done. But that's not the main reason, as writing plot and fighting is the easiest part for me. The _real_ reason why this story needs to continue is because there's been too much plot and fighting.**

**You may think, "Huh? How is that a bad thing?" or you may be agreeing with me. Either way, allow me to explain myself, but first I'll look back on the story so far. The first arc, which was the first chapter up through the Loki stuff. It wasn't that bad, just some setup here and there, not too much fighting, not too heavy on the plot, and a few romantic developments here and there, but nothing special either. Then you have the second arc, which was the Kyoto incident through the Qlippoth escaping Tartarus.**

**The second arc is where I fucked up, in my opinion. The pacing went way too fast, and volumes 10/11/12 were zoomed through in light speed, all to get to the Qlippoth. This also led to the biggest fault of this story so far, and that is virtually no romantic development and harem development that's actually noteworthy. I blame myself for this quite often and it irks me. This is the primary reason why the story has to continue past this arc. As of how the story is right now, it would make no sense and would mess up the flow to inject said development. Do not misunderstand, Kaii is well aware that some of the girls are interested in him, and also shares that feeling in response to them.**

**It's funny, in the light novels, Issei is basically cockblocked by the editor. In this, Kaii is cockblocked by the plot. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I lost sight of what the source is, and got too absorbed in the plot. This is High School DxD for gods sake, not Berserk. That's why you can expect some good old "DxD" moments coming up.**

**It doesn't quite make sense as to why this is nagging me so much, because I don't take my story writing so seriously, but this has been bugging me for some time now. So for those who actually care: I'm sorry.**

**Well, this will change by the end of this arc. No, I don't intend to change anything this arc, so please deal with the edgy plot for a few more chapters, trust me; it's becoming harder for me to deal with it than you guys. Next arc will be slower paced, with a more traditional flow, romance and... _lemons_. Yes, you actually read that correctly. Yeah. Out of nowhere, huh?**

**Now then, to talk about this current arc. Yes, I know it's fast paced. That's actually an understatement, it's the world collectively going to shit in a flash. Yes, it is supposed to be like that. Each arc is different than the last, so yes, it's supposed to be like this. Yes, people will be dying this arc, increasingly so. This arc is serving as development, especially so for Kaii. The Kaii you know is long gone as of now. How should I put this… Kaii will survive this arc, that much is a given. "Kaii Valefor" will not survive this arc though. Interpret this how you wish.**

**Tenma has been the primary antagonist up until now, but that is no longer the case. If it wasn't clear as of this chapter, he will not have that spot for the second half of this story. Yes, I said second half. Considering the length of the short second arc, and what I've got planned from here on, I probably won't cover it all until around chapter 100, especially now that I've got more time to make chapters than before.**

**Finally, the Jesters. Yes, they sound like some wannabe Khaos Brigade right now, but do not underestimate them. They'll be the secondary antagonists from here on, _but their leader will not be revealed in this story._ That, is for another time. Some of you will make the connection soon enough to realize how big of a threat they are.**

**Anyways, to be continued in Chapter 47: The Second King.**


End file.
